Continuation of the Twilight Saga: Crimson Aurora
by Harcad
Summary: Old friends return to Forks with a piece of information that threatens to change everything. Old friendships revisited and new ones formed. Lot's of answers to all those questions that arise after BD. Bella's POV 3 others opt mild angst
1. One Down

_Hello, I absolutely love The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer is a genius in her own right. I can never read another romance novel, it will never compare to the vampire love story I love so much. Anyway, I decided to write a continuation after reading so many others. I wanted the story to go the way I wanted it to go and I wasn't getting it reading something someone else wrote. So, here is the first chapter. I will post another next Wednesday. I have 14 chapters so far, but I want people to read it so I will go week by week. There will be more I just have to find the time. Thanks again. AK_

_All characters, facts, or quotes from the original __Twilight Saga__ are property of Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment and any of their affiliates. Any characters or facts other than those named above are from the imagining mind of AK._

* * *

PREFACE

_The Prophecy_

"There will be two, they will come together and electricity will spark between them, tying them to each other. She would be mortal and he a vampire. They would prevail over great obstacles and bare a child that is said to save us all. This child will be half vampire and half human, but with great strengths. By the child's 2nd birthday she will be ready to overpower whatever comes within her limitations. The child will be joined by her makers, giant wolves and others. _They_ will be our saviors."

Something that she said caught me off guard. I was ready to say "_no thanks see you next time. Have a safe trip_" after I heard what they had to say. I decided it didn't matter, Nessie wasn't going anywhere near them. Except _now_, I'm lead to believe that it may be true. One little phrase that changed everything I felt. The words _"there will be two, they will come together and electricity will spark between them, tying them to each other"_ echoed in my head. It took me back to the first time Edward touched me in Biology class, the shock I felt from his fingers. Then to the same class: The time we sat in the dark and watched a movie. The electricity—that I thought was coming from him—between us was undeniable. How could _they_ know _that_ unless what they were saying was true?

I let my shield down so Edward could hear my thoughts; he needed to hear what I couldn't say out loud.

_Could Edward really have used me to take out the Volturi? That couldn't be, I know we belong together. We are meant to be. The whole reason I was even born was to be with him. It was my destiny to come to Forks, to be seated next to Edward in biology II. For him to want me so much it hurt; to want to be near me even more. Could that all have been a lie, just to get us to create this powerful force to rid the world of the Volturi? _I shuddered, as a shiver ran up my spine_._

ONE DOWN

It has been a year since Edward changed me. I have been enjoying the extra strength that's come along with being a newborn. Being able to beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match is _invigorating_—being faster than Edward is a _plus_, as well. I didn't have to go through the newborn stage though; I got to skip right over it. Thanks to my preparation, I fit in right away. My eyes have gone from crimson red to butter-scotch; no need for the irritating contacts. There are two distinguishing factors; the inconceivable beauty; and I was a klutz before the transformation, now, I'm nowhere close to that.

_Sadly_, my time as a newborn is coming to an end; I can't say whether or not I'm ready for that. Having the ability to take any vampire that comes into our life is a very peaceful feeling. Like I will be vulnerable when it ends. like I won't be able to protect my family. I know I'll be strong—like any other vampire—but that seems to be the problem.

Nessie and Jacob are always together, I'm still not sure how I completely fell about their relationship. I mean, she's barely one—with the frame of a 12 year old—and Jacob _so_ obviously 17. I know they are just friends right now but soon—to soon—it will be more than that.

Nessie is a nickname for Renesmee which is Renée and Esme put together. I hated, in the beginning, that Jacob had nicknamed her before I even had a chance to meet her; especially that he nicknamed her after the loch Ness monster. Her middle name is Carlie, which is Charlie and Carlisle all mixed up. She sleeps and has a heartbeat: not like the normal heartbeat that thumps, it's more like a thumbing. It sounds like a humming bird flitting from flower to flower. She has a great heart and, like me, she wants to take care of everyone.

Jacob is a shape shifter—werewolf—passed down from his Quileute roots. Being a werewolf comes with rules that cannot be ignored. One being imprinting: When one finds their sole mate—one who will make the best werewolf—it's immediate and never ending for the both of them. Jacob imprinted on Nessie the moment she was born. I know it sounds bad that he imprinted on a baby, but there is more to it than most would think. It's being a friend, a lover, a protector or whatever they need at that time in their lives. He's not just a werewolf, he's immortal, too. He doesn't age until he stops phasing completely, and he heals in minutes rather than days. He runs at a toasty 108° as he has said in the past. He still keeps his hair cut short. It's easier for his fur coat. If one of them imprint on a baby like Jacob did with Nessie or Quil with Claire; they won't age until their partner becomes of age. Most of them stopped aging so they could grow old with their mates, but Jacob's situation is a little different than most. Nessie, being half vampire, makes it impossible for him to stop, which is a good thing considering she won't age once she reaches maturity. When vampires came back around, it started the transformation. Jacob will never be able to stop phasing completely because he will forever be by Nessie's side. They are destined to be together, but that still doesn't keep me from trying to hold onto her childhood for as long as possible. When we found out that Nessie will reach maturity after only 6 years of life, Jacob was only happy that she would live forever with him.

Standing on the porch of our family's home, I feel as content as any one _person_ could probably ever feel. My new body and emotions can feel the presence of everyone that means anything to me. Edward and Emmett in the yard throwing around a football in the sunlight. It is such a beautiful thing. Being in the confines' of our home, surrounded by the forest, we are free to be ourselves. We don't have to put on the façade we do for humans. Alice and Jasper out by the lake with Nessie and Jacob. The relationship between Quileute's and Cullen's has never been better. Rosalie, inside making herself beautiful; like she needs it. Carlisle, gone at the hospital; saving humans is his life's work, but his presence still lingers on everything in proximity.

To someone looking in, we probably look like a very odd cluster. Some with pale white skin and god like features that all resemble the next and the others, Jacob and his pack; muscular giants with bronze colored skin. This is my family, all of them, mine forever..

A very excited Nessie caught my attention when I noticed her running in from the lake. I can only imagine what she's smiling so widely about.

"Mom, Aunt Alice says there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight and I was thinking," she paused in a stance like she was thinking. "Maybe Jake could come this time. Please MOM, _please_!" She said hoarsely.

Alice's visions are back to normal since the Volturi visit last year. She felt that her visions were slipping when the newborns attacked, which turned out, they had inside help that gave them the advantage. She would only get glimpses of futures because they were being very careful not to make a direct decision.

"Don't you think you're still a little young to be worrying about a boy that is technically 16 years older than you?" Even though Jacob doesn't see her that way—yet—does not mean Nessie doesn't see _him_ that way. She is infatuated with him just as much as he is with her. The only difference is that Jacob can wait.

"You know as well as everyone else that I grow a lot faster than normal humans, I'm pretty much his age…._please mom_," she pleaded in her beautiful melodic voice, looking over her shoulder to glance at Jacob.

I _am_ aware of how much faster her growing is compared to my childhood—or any other human—but it still feels like she is _my_ little girl. Normally, when you have a child, they stay a child for a couple of years. Because of my unnaturally bad luck I was convinced that I wasn't going to get but six years until she was fully grown. It was a much better alternative to her growing until she grew old and on her death bed; where I would never be.

Thankfully, after this first year, her development has slowed dramatically**.** I remember the day we found out she would live with us forever. It was the day the Volturi came, on a mission to take everything I love away from me, myself included.

"Mom, please, _please_," she begged thickly. "We'll be on our best behavior I promise," she continued to plead with glowing eyes, successfully breaking through my trance.

"My eyes will always be on you, don't forget that," I said as sternly as I could muster.

Bouncing with joy, screeching with happiness, she ran toward Jacob and in the blink of an eye she was standing in front of him telling him the—apparently—good news. Nessie has two ways of communication, one being the norm and the other, not so much. She rarely shows anyone what she is thinking anymore; there has been no need for it. When she feels strongly about something, or wants someone to _see_ what she saw, then she simply places her hand in theirs and lets the images fly. I am so happy that Nessie has found happiness; I only wish it would have happened when she was older, in a sense.

"So I just heard the good news, you're opening up about this," Edward said amused, "I didn't think you would allow it." Ever since the Volturi came and went, Edward and Jacob have had a stronger bond then before. I am all for Nessie and Jacob's relationship, but it bothers me that Edward doesn't seem to care _when_ we let it happen.

"_She's too young_" I'd told him.

"_But there is no use in making them wait when it is inevitable_" he'd replied.

"If it makes her happy then I will allow it, under our supervision. I told her there will always be eyes on them, and you are helping me stick to it."

_Ha, now who's amused?_ I thought to myself.

Edward is always trying to be open minded about everything and it irritates me to death, especially when it comes to our daughter. Nessie has always been smart since the day she was born, or at least since the day I was born. She knows what she's doing, but I just can't help but worry about her. She is half human and half vampire, we still are not sure what that means or what the future holds for her.

We ran to the field where all my nightmares and wishes—human and vampire—have come true. The field is where we always play baseball, it's an American past time, of course we play. Unlike humans—who play when it's nice outside—we have to wait for a thunderstorm. As strong as we are, when we hit that ball souring into the forest of trees, it makes a cracking sound like you would not believe.

Esme as catcher with Carlisle first up to bat and Jasper, Emmett, and Rose waiting behind him. Alice, always as pitcher, because she has the best curve ball any of us has ever seen. Edward and I in the outfield with Nessie and Jacob in the infield; all the better for us to keep an eye on them.

"It's time," Alice screeched; always ready and anxious to 'Play Ball!'

She threw the ball with alarming speed, hurling it towards Carlisle, '_CRACK_' and the ball went flying into the trees. I ran after it—since I am the fastest—and threw it back to Edward. He caught it—without a glove—and threw it to Esme, "_OUT_," she said with a smile on her face. Jasper stood at the plate next. With a flick of her wrist, Alice sent the ball hurtling toward him. '_WHOOSH_,' "_strike_," Esme mumbled under her breath.

That has never happened before, at least not that I have witnessed. Jasper is usually the star hitter. We all laughed and stared at him waiting for an explanation. Our kind doesn't have foul ups, we don't miss a target. There has to be a logical explanation behind it.

"Even the best of us make mistakes now-and-again," he explained with a smirk on his face as he readied his bat. Totally taking advantage of the moment, "It won't happen again of course," he promised.

Alice threw the ball again, this time there was a loud '_CRACK_,' and the ball blew into the air, bursting into two pieces.

I'm pretty convinced he did it on purpose.

The rest of the game went really well. Jacob got a homerun bringing us to the lead and getting Nessie and himself to home base. Edward hit the ball and sent it to the forest that was anxiously waiting. If Emmett had gotten the ball a fraction of a second sooner, he would have been out for sure. I was next; I dreaded this part of the game. My athletic abilities decided to follow me into my second life. I managed to nudge the ball onto the ground, actually making it to first base. Edward slide into second.

It started to rain, so we ended the game early and headed back to the house. Whenever we run it is so exhilarating. I have never, in all my human life, experienced anything like it. The closest thing I can compare it to would be running with Edward. Or maybe jumping off the cliff in La Push, now that was a rush. Nessie isn't as fast as us so she rides on Jacob or he carries her in his arms, he doesn't mind. We took the route that is mostly covered by trees that way Nessie wouldn't get too wet. It is longer but drier than the alternative.

We reached the house in a little less than two minutes—would have taken a human 45 minutes just to drive—and put the baseball gear in the garage. Charlie's cruiser was out front, I totally forgot that he was coming over tonight. We have planned a BBQ for him, Nessie, Jacob and the whole pack.

As soon as Nessie noticed he was there she was through the door and on his lap. She was showing him the game and wishing he could have been there to see Jacob's homerun. Charlie was just as excited about it as she was.

In the beginning we did not let her show Charlie anything. We were too afraid she might show him something that would expose what we really are. Since she grew and understood, we had told Charlie about it. He was in shock when we told him, but he let her touch his face. The first time she showed him, he just about fell unconscious. When he pulled himself back together he was laughing along with her. It turned out just fine and Charlie handled it well.

I still have not told him exactly what we are, and I don't plan on it, ever. He is happy not knowing, as long as we are together. He loves Nessie completely. When he first saw her we told him we adopted her. He noticed right away that it was a lie. All he had to do was look into her eyes, at that moment he knew. Nessie is always so happy when he's around; I think it's because he is the only real human that she can call family. That part was just for them, something they knew they had in common.

"Wow Nessie, you got to home base. That's great baby, and Jake helped you get there. What a day it has been for you. Oh my, and mom," he looked up at me, "actually managed to hit the ball. And make it to first base," Charlie said in amazement.

"Bella, I can't believe you made bat to ball contact. This is going in the memory books. I'm so proud of you honey," Charlie said to me. He was making jokes too, I let it go. He is my father—and mortal—so there isn't much I can do.

"So Bella, how did you manage to actually hit the ball," Charlie asked with a wide grin, "didn't think that was even possible."

"I closed my eyes, listened for it and hoped for the best," gees; I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I am not that bad, only when it comes to hitting the ball. My dad is a big sports fan, something we do not share. I never understood the whole hype about sports, but he and Emmett get along swimmingly.

All of us gathered out in the back yard, where the rain had turned to a mist and Alice already had the grill started. The only reason we—except for me, I remembered—know how to cook is from watching the food channel. My vampire family and I do not eat any form of human food; it is ghastly stuff to us. Nessie prefers blood over human food but she can survive on both. She sticks to a human diet when Charlie's around.

The back yard is so serene. It's littered with trees, grass and flowers between the house and the lake behind it. It's a very peaceful place, a place where Ilike to think about my new life. A life that includes Edward: The whole of my existence. A life with my daughter: My new family. I am thrilled that I can include Charlie in my thoughts. Every so often I think about Renée, how much I want her to be included in my new family. I know it is pretty close to impossible.

Jacob left to retrieve his pack and we started the preparation for the long night ahead. Feeding sixteen immense werewolves is not an easy task; especially when Jacob is involved. In the beginning there were only four werewolves—shape shifters really—until Leah and Seth joined the group. Later the others joined, bringing it to an incredible 16.

"Mom, will I ever be able to meet Grandma Renée?" Nessie asked out of the blue. I haven't mentioned her in months. I call her every couple of weeks— have perfected my human voice—to keep her calm. She always asks how Edward is doing and everyone else. Every time I speak with her I want to tell her so bad that she is a grandma. I have had to stop myself on a few occasions. If I tell her she will not understand and her outlook on life might change. Just like mine did when I found out about all the mythical creatures—that are not really myths—and been turned into one. I could not bear it.

"Nessie, I don't think Renée can handle this kind of life style. If I thought she could she would have already met you and would love you. The day she comes here looking for me is the day you will meet her, until then, _try_ not to think about it, ok sweetie," that is the best answer I can give her. I really hope she does not come looking for me; that would be a disaster. What would her reaction be? Would she accept it? Would she run away screaming? I thought maybe in a few years I could see her, and she would think I changed over time. But then I remembered I won't age; she would definitely notice that. Nessie growing at an alarming rate would not help either. Just like Charlie, she would know instantly that she was ours. There would be no way to explain to her without revealing something.

Jacob returned with his pack and Nessie pulled him down to the lake. Quil had Claire on his shoulders and he ran down to join them. Nessie and Claire have become really good friends. I am thrilled she has someone to play with that is close to her real age. Even though they won't be able to grow up together since Nessie will be full grown in half the time Claire will, I know they will be great friends for a long time. Alice and Jasper were talking with Sue Clearwater—Seth and Leah's mother—and Carlisle and Esme were sitting with Charlie while they watched Nessie by the lake. Edward and I joined them in their observation and sat next to Charlie, who was staring at Nessie in the sunlight.

She has a light glow under the sun, nothing like how we sparkle. We sat under the trees so no sun would reach us. I'd never thought about what she would look like to a human. Our senses are so much more intensified than humans, I can't be sure if it's the same. I also am not sure if Charlie ever noticed or what he thinks of it if he has.

"Why does Nessie glow Bells, what do you put on her skin?" Charlie asked as if he were reading my mind. He can probably handle this truth.

"That is just part of who she is. You would not believe what _I_ look like in the sun." He would find out eventually and now is as good a time as any.

Everyone was staring at me, even Sue. I guess they don't like the idea, but this won't say anything about what we are. All humans think vampires can't go out in the sun because it will kill us; little do they know it is only because it would expose us as being something more than human: Charlie already knows that.

"Well, Bells why don't you show me, I'm sure there are a lot of _things_ about you I won't believe," he laughed halfheartedly. I don't blame him; I thought the same thing about my new family before I became one of them.

I glanced at Edward and tried to read his scrawled face; he looked amused. I looked to Carlisle because he is the head of our family, and if he doesn't like what I am doing then I won't do it; he looked amused as well.

"Ok dad, you're in for a treat," I climbed out of the chair and headed toward Nessie. She saw me coming and looked at me with amusement. She wants Charlie to know as much as he can handle; as much that is allowed.

I stepped out to the end of the shadow that was coming from the huge evergreen trees that stood outside the house. We were surrounded by them. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rose picked the lot out when they first came to this area. Esme had told me the story in one of our earlier conversations. They tore the trees down by hand, while Esme drew up a blue print for the house they would build. They remodeled it a few—10—times to keep up with the ever changing community, but otherwise, it is pretty much the same house, from 80 plus years earlier.

"Don't blink dad, you do not want to miss this."

I stepped out into the sun, not taking my gaze from my dad's. He looked at me mystified. My skin glistened rainbow colored gleams of light into the air around me. He was staring at me until he got up and walked toward me. He put his hand out to touch my face and I winced. I didn't want him to touch my skin and feel how _cold_ and _hard_ it is.

He gave me a look that read "_I'm your father, let me_" but I still hesitated to let him. He raised his hand again towards my face, this time I did not move. He ran his hand across my cheek. I couldn't speak; I didn't know what to say. Then he smiled and took his hand, put it to his side and walked back to his seat. Nessie ran up to him and jumped on his lap.

"Mom's pretty in the sun, huh grandpa?" she asked.

"Yeah Nessie, yeah she is. But she's always beautiful, even when she's not in the sun, just like you sweetie." He gave her a tight hug and she darted back to Jacob's side. Charlie's eyes were on her back the whole way. When he looked back at me he had a confused look on his face.

"Why is it that whenever I come here, Jake is always right next to Nessie?" now he decides to be observant. "Why, whenever Nessie moves or stumbles, Jake is always moving and hovering in the same rhythm?" he looked truly curious.

"It's a little hard to explain, and you said you didn't want to know anything that was not necessary." I hope he meant it.

"Yeah, you're right. It just seems so odd to me." He shook his head as he looked down, obviously confused. "I just wish I could understand it."

"Actually dad, you would have to ask Jake, he would explain it better than anyone else. Maybe you can ask him sometime." I looked down at my wrist like I was looking at a watch, "now, it is 5 o'clock, Em and Jazz are already in there grabbing their chairs, so if you want a good view of the game you'd better hurry."

Charlie whipped his head around to the house and back to me, "thanks Bells, you're a lifesaver," and ran towards the back door after slapping my back with the palm of his hand. I'd successfully talked my way out of a conversation with Charlie about imprinting. I was very proud of myself. Everyone, except Nessie and I, watched the game.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me," we rarely got time when it was just the two of us. "Do you want to stay outside and talk?"

"Sure," her expression was worried; I hope that's not a bad sign.

We walked around the house to the back yard, a place we both equally enjoyed. "I wanted to ask you about Jake," I risked a glance in her direction.

"What about Jacob?" She asked back.

"I just wanted to know if…..well, if you _like_ him?" I risked another glance.

"Sure I do. I wasn't born yesterday. I've known for a while now that we would be together," her eyes were warm as she talked about him, "he's kind, and he always knows the right things to say at the right time." A huge smile was forming on her face. I could see that my little girl was in love, probably been in love for a long time now. Her body is that of a 12 year old, her mind 20, and she has barely been alive a year. It is a really hard concept to grasp.

"I can see that you love him Ness, but you have to see where your father and I are coming from," I was whispering trying not to let her hear the anguish in my words, "you have only been with us a little over a year. At first, we didn't know if you were going to survive; didn't know if _I_ was going to survive." I grimaced at that last part. "Then we discovered that you grow at an alarming speed and that you might only live, but 15 years." We were going to go searching for others like her or at least some kind of legend that would help us.

My tone lightened up and I was smiling, "Then we met Nahuel, he is just like you and a beautiful, 150 years old: You would be with us for an eternity of life times." I stood back to look at her. "I'm sorry Nessie, but you still look like a teenager. I think you might have to wait for Jacob to see _you_, the way you see _him_." I chuckled.

She smiled, "of course, I never planned on doing anything about it now. I have plenty of time; I'm just trying to have the best childhood possible." She reached up to me and grabbed my face, "you're doing a great job mom. I couldn't've asked for more," then she hugged me tightly.

"Now, I believe a very special day is around the corner." She smiled; she knew exactly what I was referring to. "Aren't you excited?"

"Mom, _please_ don't make a big deal out of this," she complained. It reminded me of my many conversations with Alice. How many times she threw parties my way or how many times she insisted on making me the center of attention. There is more of me in Nessie then I ever imagined there would be.

"I just want you to have fun on your birthday, its _Alice_ you have to worry about."

"Ugh, I hate celebrations," she shrugged.

"Being in this family you better get over that. They will never stop celebrating everything. Any chance Alice gets to throw a party, she will." That's for certain, she's a party enthusiast. Nothing stops her once her mind is set.

"I can't wait until it's over. Do you think there will be a ton of people there?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know how many _people_ will be there, but it will be us, the wolves and Charlie. She may invite some of the clans that helped us through the Volturi, but I'm sure it won't be too many," I tried to sound reassuring, but I didn't believe it myself, so I'm sure she didn't either.

"I guess I'll just suck it up and act happy."

"I've always found that to be the best way to deal with her." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and lead her back into the house. I could hear that the game was coming to a close.

"Bella," Edward said as we entered the front room. He was to his feet and at my side in one fluid movement. He wrapped his arm around my waist, crushing me to him. He can't stand to be away from me, just as I can't stand to be away from him.

"Edward, I need to talk to Alice," he held me close to him. His hold on me can only be compared to vice grips. If I were not a new born he could hold me here forever. I wrenched his chest away from mine and he looked up at me in disbelief. It has never been like me to push him away, but being on a mission to speak with Alice, I ignored Edward's look of despair and swept the room for her.

"Where is she?" I asked confused when I couldn't find her.

"Her and Jazz went to meet Peter and Charlotte, they came into town today, remember?" Edward asked turning his despair into curiosity.

"Oh yeah," I'd forgotten that completely, "when will they be back?"

"They are meeting them just before Seattle, so it shouldn't take them long," he said with certainty. He released me but still kept his arm around me.

That made me feel better; knowing they will be in my sight takes the edge off. Jasper's brother of sorts and his mate are not like us, they hunt humans. Whenever they come into town I'm always a little worried. Even though I know they won't dare touch Charlie, I still can't help thinking about their victims. Every one of them was someone else's someone. I tried not to think about that. It is so hard to be civil to them when I know what they are doing.

"Well since they aren't here," I grabbed Edward and pulled him to me; my body always seems to fit just perfectly against his, like the curves in our bodies are opposite. Edward didn't hesitate to hold me close to him; I would not have let him if he tried.

Charlie left just before Alice, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte arrived, shortly after dawn. Peter was deep in conversation with Jasper as they walked through the door.

"She was standing right in front of me, it was odd seeing her, and I hadn't seen her in years," Peter was saying. "She looked worried or impatient. I couldn't understand why. She started saying things like "_the time has come_". I asked her what she meant, but all she said was "_something's going to happen, and when it does, the vampire world will change forever: Never to be the same again_"." He said sardonically.

"Who are they talking about?" I asked Edward. He knows anything they talk about, or talked about, as long as they continue to think about it.

"Maria. Peter and Charlotte ran into her when they were traveling through the nomads."

Maria is Jasper and Peters maker. She was the reason Jasper's first chapter in his new life was all war and conquers. They made armies of new born vampires and attacked unsuspecting covens in the south. Peter was one of Jasper's closest friends out of the newborns. He had talked Maria, and her sisters Nettie and Lucy, into keeping Peter around. Charlotte had been transformed and made a lasting impression on Peter who later ran off with her, leaving Jasper there with Maria. The sisters kept him for good reason. Jasper was very charismatic as a human. Now being a vampire, he has a keen gift like Edward; he can control the emotions of others. A year later they came back for Jasper. They told him of the world they had been living in; a world where everything wasn't about war and power. Jasper left with them without looking back. That is when he met Alice.

Jasper was the first thing Alice saw after becoming a vampire; her maker left her with no answers and no guidance. When she was human, she had a precognitive sense of things. After becoming an immortal, she too has a gift. She can see the future, at least the future of people's decisions. She had also seen Carlisle and the family he had. She knew where she was going and knew where to meet Jasper. They found each other and made their way to Carlisle who welcomed them with open arms.

Peter was talking again, "If my assumption is correct, that something is going to be directed towards the Volturi, what else could happen that would change everything?" He said to Jasper, who nodded in agreement.

My vision zeroed in on Alice and nothing Peter was saying held my interest anymore. "Alice, we need to talk," I called from across the room.

She glinted across the floor and appeared at my side, "I don't want to cancel the party, so many people are going to be upset," she sulked.

"Mom, don't worry about it," Nessie said interrupting what I was about to say.

"Sweetie, if you don't want to make a big deal out of your birthday," I looked to Alice, "then you don't have to."

"It's fine; I really don't mind," she looked to Alice, "just don't go too over board, and no lights or smoke or anything crazy like that."

"I promise." She crossed her heart with her fingers and a squeal pigs would envy came out of her mouth.

She grabbed Nessie by the hand and towed her upstairs. I started listening to Peter again—he was on to other topics. He was talking about his and Charlotte's stay in Brazil. I stopped listening; what they do when they are away does not interest me. I am only worried about what they do while they are here. Edward noticed my disinterest and tightened his arm around me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked in a tone laced with curiosity. He loves that he can't hear me; he actually preferred it that way, as do I. It wasn't always like that though, it used to infuriate him when I wouldn't tell him what I was thinking, when I sighed or when I hesitated: Even worse when I kept things from him. We'd found out after our encounter with the Volturi that I can disconnect from my shield and he can hear me. I don't do it often, but when I do, it's comical. I pushed my shield out so Edward could _hear_ me.

_Boo,_ I yelled mentally. He looked at me with a startled expression. _I was just wondering what the something was that Maria was talking about. I was also thinking about Nessie's birthday. What are we going to get her?_

"I'm having some trouble with that myself; I was hoping you had some ideas."

_Well I don't, what are we going to do, we can't end up with nothing? _I was on the edge of panic, this is our only daughter's first birthday and we don't have anything to give her_._

"Everything will be fine, she will be happy with whatever we give her. She is not picky in any way."

_We need to make a trip to Port Angeles, or Seattle. Forks, limits us to what we can get. Or Portland or Las Angles: I don't care where we go, I just need more options._

"That sounds like a great idea. I think Portland would be fun. Nessie hasn't been there yet. She will like the Willamette River," he said quietly.

_We leave when Peter and Charlotte are long gone. I know it's not an issue but I can't help the need to stay while they are around._ _I am not leaving Forks until they are hundreds of miles away._

"I will tell the others," he said, as he slipped away from my side.

Peter and Charlotte didn't stay long, and I hadn't thought about what Peter said when they first arrived. It seemed a silly thing, what could possibly happen or provoke the Volturi and change a civilization that has kept its tenure for over 3,000 years? I couldn't fathom the possibilities.

* * *

_I just recently completed this story and would still appreciate comments about what you think. I still check everyday and hope for more feedback, so please do not be shy. This was my first fanfic and I had a lot of fun writing it and it was quit the experience..this story is 500 pages in word and I didn't even think it would get 100 when I first started._

_Thank you to those of you who have started reading CA...You are in for one wild ride...I have also been told by a few people (not a lot) that the beginning is slow and hard to get into, I promise if you give it the benefit of the doubt you will not be disappointed..._

_Thanks again for Reading CA and please check out my all human fanfic's Bella's M&M and Serendipitous Healing. If you're just looking for some light reading that isn't related to Twilight check out Deja Vu or my stories listed on fictionpress. I am also editing chapters and posting them when I can. This chapter has been edited. The story line is still the same but just some minor changes and wording has been done._

_Thanks,_

_ak_

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**\/**


	2. City of Roses

Hello all...I just want to thank those of you who gave me a review. Thanks so much, I'm really excited you liked it. I couldn't wait until Wednesday to give you chapter 2 so here it is. I'll probably be able to give you chapter 3 on Wednesday so; I hope that gets everyone all giddy. I am...yay okay so here it is I hope you like it. Let me know...reviews are great. Thanks a million...

CITY OF ROSES

WE WAITED THREE HOURS AFTER OUR COMPANY LEFT. WE WERE IN OUR cars and on our way to Portland, Oregon. The whole family decided to go, even Jacob came along; he got the job of keeping Nessie busy while we shopped for her gifts.

The one-hour ride—that should've taken two hours—wasn't that bad, Edward decided to drive my Ferrari. Jacob drove his rabbit with Nessie. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper drove in Emmett's Jeep. You could tell Rose was not happy about it, as she set in the front seat with her lips pursed and her arms crossed—wishing she could drive her M3—while Carlisle and Esme were in their S55. We raced all the way there: Alice's precognitive gift and Edward's mind reading gave us numerous advantages.

When we crossed over the I-5 Bridge from Washington into Oregon, I couldn't help the excitement that came over me. It was awe-inspiring to be out of the state of Washington, we hadn't gone anywhere since Nessie was born. _I_ really hadn't gone anywhere but Arizona, Washington, and California before I'd met Edward. Since meeting Edward, I have been to Italy, South America and been to Isle Esme. Traveling has become something I grew fond of doing.

My phone rang in my coat pocket—interrupting my awe moment, "Nessie, how do you like Oregon?"

"_We're not quite there yet," _she grumbled on the other end of the phone. She has her father's love for everything fast; I imagined the look of tedium on her face.

"Never the less, I'm so glad you get see this. It's very foolish of us to keep you limited to Forks; we should've brought you here sooner." We were just taking the Rose Quarter exit to get to the mall.

"_What's a Saturday Market?" _she asked. "_It looks interesting, do you think we could check it out while were there?"_

"Why don't you and Jacob go and we'll meet you at the Waterfront Park," hopefully they don't get lost trying to find it.

"_Is it easy to find?"_

"It's right off the freeway along the Willamette River. You can't miss it," they'll be fine.

"_Ok mom, thanks, love you.," _she sang.

"You're welcome sweetie, love you too, have fun," she hung up after a short pause; she was truly excited. She hadn't been anywhere other than Washington; we didn't want to risk anything happening away from home. I knew eventually we would be forced to take her somewhere else, because of the fact that we don't age and humans would begin to notice, but I still felt uneasy about it.

We parked in the middle of the parking garage at Lloyd Center Mall, hoping that would lessen the possibility of vandalism to our vehicles. Portland is known for auto theft and gang violence. There was a likely possibility that we would come out to leave and one of our vehicles would be gone. Alice looked into that and confirmed that several people would look but they would be fine.

"How do you feel about a new wardrobe?" Alice chimed. Leave it to Alice to suggest clothes as a gift, "she's getting older and could use a change in her style."

I heard a growl fabricating in Edward's chest. Alice stared at him menacingly, obviously she was mentally arguing with him. I'd seen them do this so many times; I very rarely missed it anymore.

"No," Edward growled under his breath.

"But Edward, she's not a little girl anymore; she's grown immensely over the past year." Whining now she continued, "mentally, if not physically," stomping her right foot.

"I don't want Renesmee dressed in anything that states she's a grown woman until she is, in fact, a grown woman," He demanded lightly.

Alice knew she couldn't win, you could see it in her eyes. She struggled to display a smile on her face as she turned to walk away as Edward huffed. She was probably yelling at the top of her mental lungs.

"Bella," I could still see the trace of agitation on his face, "I need your help, I can't think of one thing to get our daughter that she doesn't already have."

"We'll think of something," I said as I laced my fingers with his. I had no idea what we were going to get her, but I knew we had to get her something; and fast.

Inside the Lloyd Center Mall, there were tons of stores and little center stands littered along the pathway that continued to three floors. It has an oversized food court on the second floor that holds any kind of—human—food you might want. The best thing about this mall is the ice skating rink that sits on the first floor. We were walking to Barnes & Noble, Nessie would appreciate some new material to read,—I knew I would. The skating rink was in our path and I had a thirst to try it.

"Let's take a break," I said warily.

"Do we have time for a break?" Edward asked perplexed. Being a mental mute has its rewards.

"Sure, ten minutes won't make much of a difference." I started pulling him towards the pay station by his hand. He looked at me curiously but followed my lead. Once we got to the pay station, he was smiling.

Alice and Jasper saw what we were doing and joined us along with the rest of our family. I was a little nervous, I hadn't ice skated when I was human. Now, being a flawless vampire, I wasn't sure what to expect. Would it come naturally to me?

We put our skates on; Rose and Emmett were the first ones on the ice. They were twirling around as if they were dancing in a ballroom. Rose looked exquisite while Emmett actually looked…. _graceful_ for his broad frame. Alice and Jasper were gliding across the ice with ease. She spun around in place forming different poses as Jasper orbited her like a sun to its planet. Esme and Carlisle were sliding across the ice as if it was as easy as riding a bike. They didn't do anything spectacular like the rest of the stunning vampires attracting spectators. They simply held hands while skating around the rink. Simplicity: It's always the simple things.

I squeezed Edwards hand as I tested the ice under my paper-thin skate; it seemed to be exceptionally steady. I pushed my feet back and forth a few times to get the feel of it before bursting out into the unknown. I let go of his hand as I pushed off the wall with my free hand. His hand lingered until he knew for certain that I could keep my balance. The metal against the ice made an exasperating noise as I slid across it, nothing I couldn't ignore. I was a little wobbly at first, but Edward reached my side and we were dancing. He twirled me around like a ballerina and pulled me to him in one even stride. He looked like a male model-vampire-god as he slid around on the ice with no complexity. I don't see how we blend in.

Onlookers gawked at us as we flitted gracefully around the ice rink. There was not one slip, slide, or foul-up from anyone, including myself.

Jasper had Alice in his hands above his head, her arms were out stretched like a bird, and her ankles crossed in the air. Rose was tucked into Emmett's frame with her back to his chest. His arms wrapped around her and his face hidden in her neck, as they skated backwards with no regard to what was behind them, only feeling each other. Carlisle was skating backwards in front of Esme looking into her eyes intently. It was a breathtaking thing to see, I wouldn't have missed seeing the pleasure on our faces for the world.

The ten minutes had ended and as we took our leave, our viewers applauded. I was a little embarrassed—_flawless vampire_,_ flawless vampire_ I chanted to myself.

We headed to Barnes & Noble—our original destination before the skating rink—to get Nessie and I, some books.

Once we reached the store, I started strumming my fingers alone the edges of the books. I was busy reading the titles and taking notice to the ones I've read when I saw, in my peripheral vision, Edward looking up to Alice abruptly. She had definitely _seen_ something; I'd know that look anywhere.

"What," I asked anxiously. Anytime Alice has a vision, my first reaction is to defend.

"Alice just saw what our gift to Nessie is going to be," he said without regard.

"What?" I asked quickly. "I'm dying to know what it is. I haven't had a clue all day."

"I guess were taking her to Hawaii," he said nonchalantly. It was a good idea; I wonder who came up with it? At any rate, Nessie and Jacob would enjoy it immensely.

"Sounds like fun. Jake will have to come, you know that right?" I asked callously as I looked up at him.

"Of course," he smiled down to me, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Who else would entertain her while we're stuck inside?"

We found a few good selections; Nessie was mostly into romance, fiction, and new age writers. "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer, the "Runaway" series by J.L Stein and a book called "Way of the Cold Ones" by Megan Hunter, just to name a few, were included. Next, we headed to Old Navy; she could use a new sweater. Unlike us, she was sensitive to the weather.

We called Nessie when we were done with the shopping to get her whereabouts, so we could join her and Jacob. They were at The Waterfront Park, somewhere in the vicinity of the water fountain sprinkler. It was a pretty decent day to be in Portland, like Forks, it rains a lot here, and when the sun comes out it's time to celebrate. There were people all around, from all ages, playing in the fountain or picnicking in the grass. People out in boats, riding bikes or skates or skateboards and even people riding in a horse drawn carriage. This city was alive, and everyone was a part of it.

"Nessie," I called as she came into view. They were leaning over the railing that looked over the Willamette River. Nessie's hair was thrashing in the wind from the river; while she and Jacob stared out in front of each other, enjoying the wind and the warmth from the sun.

She darted her head away from the river and met our gaze, "Hey Mom, Dad, today has been great," she smiled at Jacob before she left his side to close the gap between us. "We saw a golden statue that turned out to be a man painted gold. Scared the crap out of Jake, you should've seen his face." She paused, "Oh I'll just show you." She grabbed my hand and let the flashing pictures fly.

Pictures of Jacob and their day together flew into my head, almost causing me to collapse. She felt so exultant about today that she almost couldn't contain herself. It started with their trouble finding a parking spot, how Jacob almost went down the wrong way on more than a few streets while Nessie giggled to herself remorsefully. She was giving me every detail to the way Jacob hovered over her when they were passing a strange group of people, the way he laughed when he got the crap scared out of him by the golden man. Jacob had shown her a really good time and she thanked him for it often.

After the golden man, they walked down the rows and rows of sale stands that held tons of different goods for sale. One stand in particular, stood out from all the rest. It held her interest the most out of all the others. It was an Indian stand, littered with dream catchers, feathers, and tribal designed objects.

Her life revolved around werewolves, Indians, and vampires, which coincidentally were her favorite things. Her room at home is teeming with Indian paintings from Billy Black, Jacob's father. He'd given her a painting for Christmas of three Indians resting on a riverbank with their teepees in the background that hung above her bedroom door. The necklace that was given to me as a wedding gift from Aro, hung next to the bracelet Jacob had given me as a graduation gift, with Edwards heart shaped diamond still intact.

She had seen a painting of a wolf at that same stand. She'd spent a long time contemplating why the picture held her interest. She thought of Jacob and his pack, how different they looked from the picture in front of her. She decided that Jacob and his pack were much _cooler_ than the wolf in the picture and proceeded to the next stand.

"That was beautiful Nessie," I said as she released my hand. "I'm truly happy you had a good time."

"Can we come back?" she asked lightly. "I really like it here." She had a hopeful glow in her eyes.

"We can definitely come back, anytime you want." He affirmed. Like he wouldn't give her anything she wanted. Ha.

We stayed at the park until twilight, watching all the life that was in the proximity of us. It was easy not to attack any of the innocent bystanders; even Jasper doesn't have the same pained look on his face like he use to have anytime he was in the same vicinity of his theoretical prey. When I changed, I had no problem at all with containing my thirst. Jasper however, was still having a hard time with it. He still wasn't convinced that I wouldn't feel the need for human blood. The way Jasper saw it we were meant to feed on human blood. He wanted to be 'vegetarian', but he still thirst for the blood of humans. However, he survived on human blood for a long time before Alice found him.

On my 18th birthday, Jasper had tried to attack me after I got a paper cut from the wrapping paper on a present. Edward kept him at bay and he felt terrible about it. That's when my life went to a very dark place.

On a lighter note, because of my implausible ability to control my thirst, Jasper has become immensely better at it as well.

We walked down Naito Dr. to Yamhill, which took us to the Red Line Max station. We didn't have to wait long; the max came just after we paid for our tickets in the providing machine. It was packed, which is what we expected, but hoped it wouldn't be anyways. We stood against one of the rails all 10 of us in a row, waving and nodding with the motion of the train. I did my best to move and fidget, I'm still working on that.

We gladly, jolted off the max when we arrived at the Hollady/Lloyd Center Mall stop. Everyone inside that max was staring at us inquisitively. I was very uncomfortable with so many eyes watching my every move.

We walked through the Holladay West Park to the parking garage where we left our cars. They were still in the same perfect condition as they were when we had left them.

The whole ride home I couldn't get Jacob and Nessie off my mind. We tried to keep it a secret that Jacob imprinted on her the day she was born. We'd decided that it was too much for her to handle at such a young age.

As she got older, she became curious of Jacob; more so about the werewolf Jacob. She did research on the Internet and read books from the Indian store in La Push. She didn't find anything about imprinting in the books from La push, but she did find an old legend stemming from southern Europe on the Internet. They called it "Embedding." Grown men would turn into werewolves under a full moon. Only then, would they be free to hunt women and embed their love in them: A love they could not resist.

When Nessie had found this legend, she was furious. She put the pieces of the puzzle together and knew instantly that was what was going on between her and Jacob. The one thing that kept her from ripping his head off and tearing it to shreds was the single line that read: "The wolf man doesn't go after just any woman; he is drawn to his soul mate." She couldn't imagine being with Jacob, they were best friends, like brother and sister.

I knew better, eventually she would see the truth too. It was just a matter of time.

Edward and I arrived home first, with Emmett and Carlisle not too far behind. Nessie and Jacob would be another hour or so before they joined us—Jacob's rabbit was no match for our monstrous vehicles. Rose had tuned them all—except my Ferrari—before I was reborn.

"I'll hide Nessie's gifts while you call the airline to make the arrangements." I said as I slid out of the car. Edward has a way with words so he always arranges our flights and hotel reservations.

We got all the presents inside and in Carlisle's study. Nessie rarely went in there unless she was asked to. We had a half an hour to kill before they showed up and monotony flooded the room. Jasper and Carlisle were deep into their chess game, Esme was mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV and Alice was reading a magazine; she liked to keep up with the lives of celebrities.

"So, Alice have you decided what you're going to do for the party?" my voice blasé from pure boredom. I have an expanded mind, but for some reason I had nothing to think about, so talked about something I knew Alice would be interested in.

"Everything will turn out great," she said with a huge grin on her face. I should've known she wouldn't tell me. Nevertheless, I wasn't giving in that easy.

"Alice, she doesn't want anything huge, so you have to tell me." I'll have to monitor her or she'll go way over board.

"You're going to be hovering the whole time, so there's nothing to tell." She said not looking away from her magazine with pursed lips, tilting her head.

"As long as were on the same page," I said smugly.

That conversation was short lived. I was about to call for Edward when I overheard the conversation he was engrossed in out in the garage.

"_I can't believe what a snail that hideous thing is," _Rose complained_. "I would die from the tedium of driving at a tortoises pace."_ I pictured Rose crossing her arms and pursing her lips the same way she did previously in the day before leaving to Portland.

"_Huh…Jake will be completely speechless if you do." _Edward replied to her unspoken thought.

"_I have to do something about it; not even the dog, in my presence, is going to drive something that can't even keep up with Em's Jeep,"_ she retorted.

I was happy to hear that she didn't completely despise Jacob. He was going to be a part of our family for the rest of our existence: It's about time she got over whatever it was that was keeping her from getting closer to him.

"Edward," I called lightly, as their conversation transpired to a more meticulous dialog, words I didn't know the meanings to. He appeared at my side in an instant—bracing me in his arms. He always made a dramatic reunion when we were apart for any amount of time. I loved it, I cherished it, and I longed for it.

"Yes my love," he whispered into my hair.

"Um, give me a moment," I giggled. I pulled myself closer to him, knowing it would never be close enough.

After a moment, I broke free from the spell I was under, that _is_ Edward Cullen, because we had something to discuss. "I'm going to help Alice with the party arrangements; I wanted to tell you now. I won't be around as much and I didn't want to spring it on you at the last minute."

A melancholy look took over his strong amber eyes. I would never be able to explain the feeling that washed over me anytime I saw that look in his eyes.

The days went by at a snail's pace over the next week. Nessie's birthday is tomorrow and Alice has been hard at work, making arrangements and sending out invitations. I hovered often, making sure she stuck by her promise not to make the party an outrageous soirée.

"Alice," I asked as she fluttered around a department store in Port Angeles. We'd come to get some last minute party accessories. Everything has to be perfect and exaggerated with Alice.

"Yes Bella," she retorted in a high voice.

"How much longer do you think we'll be able to… stay... in Forks?" I'd been thinking about our living situation for some time now. I really don't want to leave, but I knew that eventually we would have to.

"At least another year or two," she turned from the shelf she was rummaging through to meet my gaze, "humans don't change dramatically in that amount of time." She looked concerned. I would've been, too, if asked that question. It was out of context, but it's been on my mind and I felt better knowing I still had a few years.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked lightly after noticing the look on her face.

"No, what makes you think that?" now she was curious. Alice never looked curious, unless she felt like there was something she missed.

"I don't know. I've been having some strange feelings, like something's going to happen." Something clicked in my head as I said those words. Peter and Charlotte's visit was instantly on my mind. Peter talking about something happening to our world; was there truth to what Maria had told him?

"Bella, you need to stop worrying so much, I'll see if anything's going to happen." She walked over to me and put her arm around me in comfort, this family of mine knows me all too well. "If I do, there will be plenty of time to prepare for it." She smirked.

I did feel better. She's right. She would see it or would she? There are holes in her visions—when it comes to Nessie and werewolves, she can't see their futures.

On our way home, I couldn't get what Maria said to Peter off my mind, but there was something else on my mind that kept it a bay. Edward, my love, and my life, I hadn't seen him much in the last week and when I did, it was short and sweet. I was busy helping Alice and he was keeping busy with Emmett and Jasper while we were away. All the senses in my body flexed while I was away from him: Every instinct on high alert. It became hard to breathe the air without the luminous fragrance that is my husband, inundating it.

He is the Romeo to my Juliet, the Odysseys to my Penelope and the key to my heart. As if it were only half of me sitting next to Alice, as we flew by the thick forest that was welcoming us home.

When we pulled onto the dirt road that leads to our home, I heard it at once. The most mesmerizing, unforgettable sound—Edward playing the piano: Playing my lullaby. It took all I had, not to rip the door off Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo; she would've killed me—hypothetically. As soon as we reached the yard, I didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before I was out of the door and up the stairs in seconds.

That's when the music stopped.

He looked at me from his seat in front of the piano; desire was the only look on his face. In that moment, I forgot about everything else except my husband. His face and scent clouded my senses, he was all I could see or smell; nothing else held purpose. I started to shiver in anticipation of his touch, while the electricity reached out to me, was calling—screaming—my name.

When he stood, my breathing turned into a marathon in my chest craving for his approach. I couldn't take it any longer; I was in his arms in half a second.

I knew this would happen. We spent so much time away from each other it wasn't healthy, at least not for us. Every day and night of the last year we've spent together, if not in each other's arms, we were in the same place.

"Where is everyone?" I asked before our reunion got to disorderly, as I crushed myself impossibly closer to him.

"Nessie and Jacob are at the cabin and the rest of them are giving us some solitude." He smiled my smile and I was drowning. That crocked smile that I love so much has an insane amount of power of me. His scent began to overwhelm me and I welcomed it with deep breaths as he kissed my neck, down to my collarbone, and up to my ear until finally, finding my lips.

"Nessie and Jacob are almost here," Edward whispered as he pulled away from me, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

"Too soon," I said not bothering to whisper and pushing my hands into his hair and pulling his face closer. It's been a long week.

"Believe me love, I know." He looked deep into my eyes and I know he saw the torture there. He chuckled. That made it worse. I needed him now; all of him. "They're clearing the lake now," he whispered as I kissed _his_ neck and down to _his _collarbone. I jetted to his lips and kissed him recklessly. Panting and breathless, I somehow managed to pull away and sit next to him on the bench at the piano. I fixed my hair and my shirt, as did Edward, just before Nessie came through the door.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," she sang as she gave us hugs.

"Hi Baby, what have you been up to?" I asked coolly. I hope my hair doesn't look like I was just rolling around on the floor. If it does, I hope she doesn't notice.

"H…hey Bells….hey Edward," Jacob grinned covertly. It did! Oh no!

"Hey Jake," we both replied ominous.

"We were watching MTV at home and it got kind of boring," she had a bored look on her face that I would've laughed at under different circumstances. "So we decided to come and bother you guys," she finished cheerfully.

"Nessie, come on, you know you're never a bother to anyone." Smiling, I pushed a piece of her hair that was hanging in her face behind her ear.

"What are you guys doing?" I couldn't tell if she knew what we were just doing or if she was truly curious as to what we're doing now.

"Your father was just playing my lullaby. Alice and I just got back from Port Angeles, so I'm sure you've had a better day than I have," bringing the subject back to the now. I heard a chuckle slip through Jacob's teeth.

"I'm sure I have too, shopping with Aunt Alice is never a good time." She laughed and I joined her. Alice was hoping she would find a shopping partner in Nessie, but to no avail. She detests shopping just as much as I do if not more.

We hung out by the lake with everyone there. We were all animated about the next day, Nessie's birthday. Not just any birthday it was her first birthday.

The next morning was chaos. Alice was running around in a blur, making last minute changes and making sure everything was in order.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Charlie asked as he walked into the house. He was the first one to arrive, he insisted on being early—three hours early.

"She's upstairs with Rose, they're getting dressed," I told him.

"So what's the plan?"

"We're just going to hang out and celebrate her birth," which is all she wanted to do, "just like any other birthday party." His brow furrowed.

"But this is her _first_ birthday, aren't we supposed to play pin the tail on the donkey or hit a piñata?" he was right, we should be doing those things, but Nessie isn't your typical one year old.

"She's kind of old for her age if you haven't noticed. Those kinds of things would offend her; she's very sour about her age. She wants us to treat her like she's as old as she seems to be." I knew he wouldn't understand, but hopefully he would take the hint.

He looked at me with conflicting eyes, I knew the questions he wanted to ask, and I knew the answers I didn't want to give him and the ones he didn't want to hear.

He didn't ask. Thank God.

Everyone started arriving on time. Alice had invited the Amazon coven Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. Nessie had made a very close connection with Zafrina when they visited last. Zafrina has a gift a little like Nessie's except, when she shows you pictures it feels like you're there. That's how she caught Nessie's attention; with her pretty pictures.

The whole Quileute Tribe was invited—Jacob made sure everyone attended, even his sister Rebecca and her husband—I never caught his name—were attending. Jacob hasn't told any of us what he got Nessie for her birthday, but I knew it would be something he made and most likely carved from wood.

Billy taught Jacob how to carve when he was younger, that's how he had made me the small carving of a wolf when I was human. During a dark time, before I found where I belong, when I was human, Jacob loved me. He had become my rock; I depended on him more than he knows. When the light shined and illuminated the dark, even though I put him through enough heartache to physically harm a normal person, he still loved me. He loved me all the way to the end: Until he came face to face with Renesmee.

The Denali's were invited but were unable to attend due to conflicting schedules. Another of their close friends had a wedding on the same day, which was already prearranged. They sent their blessings, happy birthdays, and a promise to visit soon.

"Here she comes," Rose squealed, as she glided down the stairs.

Nessie came from around the corner and her cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of red, more so then normal. She was wearing a deep blue dress that touched the tops of her heels. It was up to her neck and ruffled down her arms. She had a barrette in her hair that pulled half of it up with the rest in ringlets down her back. She looked very uncomfortable as we all stared at her astounded. She looked beautiful, and not just because she's my daughter.

"Nessie, you look beautiful," I said as she stepped off the last step. I could tell she didn't like the extra attention she was getting because of it.

"I look ridiculous," she pouted.

"No. You. Do. Not." Alice said rather uncouthly.

"Nessie, we spent a lot of time on you, trust me, you look far from ridiculous," Rose barked from the other end of the room.

"She's right," Charlie said as he walked into the room, "you look stunning." He looked at her in awe. I'd never heard Charlie speak so formal; it sounded good on him, it suited him well.

"You're just saying that because that's what you're supposed to say." She said mortified as her cheeks flushed even deeper.

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to say the opposite, you shouldn't look so grown. You're only a year old; I should be saying you look so cute." He lightly poked her nose with his index finger.

"Ok, let's stop making Nessie more embarrassed then she already is," Edward stepped in, "this is _her_ birthday after all."

"Yes, everyone is due to arrive anytime; we need to take our places," Alice chirped, always about perfection.

We stood in our appropriate positions while we waited for the partygoers to arrive. Of course, the first to arrive would be Jacob and his family: Billy, Rachel and Paul and Rebecca and her husband. Right after them was Quil with Claire and Sam and Emily.

"Jacob, finally you're here." Nessie reached out, grabbed his arm, pulled him aside, down to face level, and whispered in his ear, "_you've got to help me, I look ridiculous, and everyone thinks I look _perfect_. I don't want to spend the whole night dressed like _this_."_

"Nessie, of course you aren't going to wear that all night, don't be silly. That's just the welcoming dress," Rose snickered at her.

"What am I changing into?" she asked confused. The look on her face was almost comical.

"You'll see as soon as everyone gets here."

"God, kill me now," she retorted as she put her hands over her face.

The doorbell rang and Edward had a delighted look on his face. It must be the Amazons. He held the huge grin on his face as he walked past Nessie to the door. She saw his smile and strained to figure out what the logic was behind it. She wasn't aware that Alice had invited anyone outside of Forks.

"Welcome, please come in and join the festivities. Nessie is right through that arch," I heard Edward tell our new guests.

Senna walked through first and as soon as Nessie laid eyes on her, her face lit up. Kachiri walked in behind her and then Zafrina.

"Hello little Nessie: My how you've grown. I wasn't sure what to expect, but this sure wasn't it." Senna laughed taking Nessie into her arms. She had to lower to one knee to embrace her.

"Yes. Happy birthday little Nessie," Kachiri chimed hugging her in the same manor.

"Zafrina," Nessie shrieked as she stepped into her view. She ran towards her and leaped into her arms.

"Whoa Nessie, it's good to see you too." Zafrina laughed returning the hug.

Nessie gasped, "Wow, it's beautiful, and just like I remember it." Zafrina was showing her a picture. I believe that was her gift to Nessie; a pleasant memory from the traumas of being involved with vampires and werewolves. I appreciated her more for that.

Everyone had arrived; Nessie was upstairs changing into her second outfit. It was a plain pair of faded blue jeans and a shirt that rested under a half coat. Nessie looked a hundred times more comfortable then she did in the dress from before.

It was time to cut the cake and sing happy birthday. There were two different sets of candles on the rose pedal covered cake. One set was one lone candle, a big 1 and the other was 12 candles to represent her physical age, which was something Nessie requested.

We had the cake outside and everyone joined us to sing happy birthday.

"_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Renesmee, happy birthday to you."_

"You smell like a monkey," Emmett sang and put his arms out to his sides.

"And you look like one too," Jasper finished mimicking his arms, standing opposite him. We all laughed together.

Everyone ate cake—except the vampires—and talked amongst themselves. Some of the Quileute's were talking to the Amazon's, which was a surprise. Jacob was shoving his face full of cake, what an animal, while Seth and Quil did the same.

"Have you heard?" Senna asked Esme off by the lake. I couldn't help but listen; something about the tenor in her voice got me interested. "There's something amidst. Do you remember the old legend stating that a being will end the rule of the Volturi, taking our kind to all new heights?"

"Vaguely, I never paid much attention to it; I didn't believe it to be true." Esme replied lightly.

"I hear it's near and it's going to happen soon. I've been preparing for it since I first heard about the possibility." She sounded very excited about all of this. It struck me as odd. "I would do anything to live free of the Volturi." Senna stated it matter-of-factly.

Now I was starting to get worried about this 'something' that is supposed to happen. Change doesn't always mean a good thing. Who knows what that something is; it could be someone _worse_ than the Volturi. Maybe we should think of the possibility that we might want to stop this 'something'.

"Are we ready for the presents?" Carlisle asked pulling me away from the conversation I so desperately wanted to hear.

"Definitely," Alice replied as she headed for the gift table along with everyone else.

I pushed it away to save for a later conversation with Edward, and walked over to sit next to Nessie. Edward was at my side before the first present was handed out.

"This one is from Billy," Carlisle declared.

Nessie ripped the wrapping off the box to reveal what was underneath. It was a book of Quileute legends and Quileute elders. He knew how interested she was in their tribe and this was the perfect gift.

"Thank you so much Billy, I love it," Nessie reached over to give him a hug.

"You're very welcome Nessie; I know how much you like enhancing your knowledge," he replied awkwardly.

"This one is from Rebecca and Paul."

All the presents were handed out. Rebecca and Paul got her a necklace and bracelet set that was made from leather, common jewelry Quileute women wore often. Sam, Emily, Quil, and Claire got her a painting tapestry; she did love to draw. Alice and Jasper got her more than a few outfits, against Edward's wishes; she did get one outfit that was a little more grown up then necessary. I could see the agitation on Edwards face. Carlisle and Esme got her a bathing suit, a beach chair, and an umbrella. She thought it was an odd gift, little did she know it would be very vital to our gift.

Rose and Emmett couldn't think of anything to get her, so I let them give her the books we got since we were already giving her a trip. She loved them and screeched with joy. The Amazons brought her a tiger claw with a cougar tooth laced into a necklace. She's very into other cultures and she was immensely excited about it. Charlie was thrilled to see her holding the fishing pole he got for her and was elated when she agreed to go with him. Then it was time for our gift.

"This one," Carlisle said as he lifted up an envelope from the gift table, "is from your mother and father."

"Gimme, gimme," she sang.

She opened it anxiously and read the little words on the ticket in her hand. When she realized what it was, she looked up and stared at us. "Are you serious?" she was trembling as it started to sink in. You could see the glow in her eyes shine fiercely as it sank deeper and deeper.

"Yes baby, were going with, along with Jacob," I informed her.

"What about Jacob?" Jacob asked as his head shot up to the sound of his name.

"We're going to Hawaii!" Nessie screamed.


	3. Revelation

This Chapter is a little short compared to the others. I'm super excited to give it to you, this is when the story starts getting good. I know the beginning was a little slow. I hope you like it. I appreciate the reviews I've received so far...it means a lot to me. Thanks so much to those of you that have.

Also I'm not going to stick with the whole Wednesday thing, I'll just post them as they come. Editing is a pain. I'm not the greatest at it either so bare with me.

Thanks again you guys are great.

REVELATION

EDWARD AND I WENT TO HUNT WHILE EVERYONE ELSE STAYED TO VISIT.

We decided to go to the Goat Rocks Wilderness so we could find what we really wanted. Mountain lion for Edward and Grizzly bear for me—Emmett hates sharing—but I like the fight. Something about taking down a bear that's more than double, sometimes triple my size is very enthralling.

Edward turned to face me as we walked towards the lake, "Wanna race? I bet I can beat you to the cabin." He searched my face for the answer; but I wasn't giving it away.

I stared at him for a moment and reached up to touch his face. He leaned his cheek into my hand. As soon as he closed his eyes, I was running, jumping forward and over the lake. The wind whipping through my hair feels so wonderful. It feels like I'm flying. I hit the ground and continued to run. Edward was still behind me; I could hear and feel him.

"What's wrong Edward, can't keep up?" I said with the wind beating against my face. Running is such a peaceful thing.

All I can hear is silence, and I'm not going to turn around to find out why. That will only slow me down, and that's probably what he wants. I pushed harder; until I was being slammed to the ground from behind. He pounced on me.

"I can't believe you did that." I'm under him with my front to the ground and laughing hysterically.

"I couldn't let you win, I had to think of something, and that's what came to mind first. I didn't have much time to think about it. So I just did it." He rolled off me and I turned to face the sky. It's a beautiful day to hunt. The clouds are so full today. One of them even looks like a giant wolf howling at the moon.

"You know today isn't just about Renesmee's birthday, in a sense, this is your birthday as well." I was reborn on this day. I wouldn't consider it my birthday but it does have significance.

"Happy re-birthday: That has a ring to it." I smirked rolling over to face him.

"Would you be totally opposed to stopping by the house on our way," he winked. I know what that means. All the nerves in my body flexed: We have been apart so much recently that we've neglected our "other instincts." It was bound to happen, for us to crack under the pressure.

Now would be as good a time as any.

"I would love to, but we'll never get back to the party. You know what that does to me," I pouted my lip out like a child. I do not intend to pass this up; I just like to play with him.

Ever since I became a vampire, being close to each other has become a very essential part of our relationship. Before, we couldn't really be close; just my presence filled Edward's mouth with venom. Every time he would kiss me, which I don't know how he pulled it off, he would pull away before it could go any further. He had to be careful when he touched me; any movement uncontrolled could've resulted with my death; at his hands. Now that I'm not '_breakable_', as Edward had put it, we're free to be as close as we want (which is never close enough).

"You don't think you have the same effect on me. I would give anything to be with you all day—every day—for the rest of my existence, if that was at all feasible." He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. His breath is still so sweet and his touch just as breathtaking as always. He touched my face lightly and kissed me with so much passion, there was never a chance for me. I was numb; if I had to breathe, I wouldn't have been able to. The electricity between us every time we touch is ferocious now, overbearingly undeniable. We're like two halves of a whole that can't be separated.

Now isn't soon enough.

He leaped to his feet picking me up on the way—seeing the lust in my eyes and his—and took me into his arms. He began kissing little pecks on my cheek and jaw line while he ran swiftly forward. I returned his pecks with kisses to his neck and the bare part of his chest that showed above the neckline of his t-shirt. It took less than a couple of seconds to get there. He kicked the door open as we reached it and rushed to the bedroom. I can feel the intense emotions radiating off him, it's such a tantalizing feeling.

Suddenly I'm in the air on my way to the bed—that isn't necessary—and he landed on top of me. Black lusty eyes are all I can see as he's staring into mine. I bet mine are a mirror imagine of his. "Happy re-birthday Mrs. Cullen," he whispered against my lips.

Then he kissed me fervently, holding himself above me so he wasn't resting his weight on me. There was no other place I wanted to be other than right here with Edward. Every time we're alone, it's magical as cliché as that may sound but it's true. The aura that's always surrounding us in these moments is breathtaking, just as great as the last time.

His head shot up, and his eyes were wild with fury, all lust dissipated.

"Did you hear that," he frantically looked from side to side, his eyes darted around the room in horror. I could feel the moment his muscles tensed over his whole body. The same moment that mine did.

"What was it?" rather frightened by his reaction, I was whispering. "What did you hear?" I was too caught up in the moment to hear anything except the man on top of me.

"It's someone…feeding. Well four of them, and it's a human they're feeding on, can you smell it," he wrinkled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows, still looking around the room.

Of course I can smell it, it doesn't bother me though, and it never has. Sure, I like the way it smells, and it does make me _thirsty_, but I have no desire to go and kill someone for it.

Ever since I came to Forks, he hasn't liked the smell of human blood. He'd been able to put the need for human blood behind him, until I came to Forks he thought it was beneath him. When he thought that I had died, he knew he would never smell my floral—as I've been told by many vampires—essence again. When he found out that he would, he had a completely new perspective on it. It still burned his throat, but the need for it was non-existent. He knew that as long as his throat burned, I was alive and close.

I still have a floral scent; the only difference is that his mouth doesn't flood with venom when I'm near him.

We made ourselves decent and were out the door in seconds. He motioned that the sound and smell was to the west of us. He started through the forest and I followed, not making a sound. Not even a leaf crunching under our light feet. Walking, we could hear the sounds of blood being sucked from a victim. There's no need to rush because we aren't sure who's out there.

We broke through a wall of trees and oversized leaves: In the middle of two evergreen trees, was a man laying still, no life left. Over him was another man, eyes a warm teak color. I would recognize those eyes anywhere. The normal eye color for our kind—the carnivores—are crimson red when they're not thirsty or black, when they're in need of a feeding. I know exactly who this man is.

He stood and looked like he was about to say something. I threw my shield out at Edward, wrapping it around his body without exposing myself; it was more of an instinct now, as easy as flexing my muscles. The next several seconds seem to happen so fast. First, there was one of them.

Then there were four.

Three women joined him standing at his flanks. I recognized the man; tall, rich brown skin, black hair and slender: Nahuel. The women, I've never seen before. All three looked almost identical; brown skin, long dark hair, tall and slender: Obviously his half sisters.

"Hello," he said in an undecipherable tone. He was wearing a brown coat and a tan colored shirt under it. His jeans were dirty but a faded brand. His hair was similar to Edward's but not nearly as glorious. Over all, a good looking guy.

"Did you enjoying your meal?" Edward replied nonchalantly. I'm over here ready to pounce and he says, "Did you enjoy your meal?" what is he thinking?

I know he has to recognize the man standing in front of us. My nightmares have always been able to find me in some way. This man is the 150-year-old vampire that saved our daughter from the Volturi, almost a year ago. I will never forget his face or the way his eyes looked.

"Why have you come here? You have threatened my family with exposure?" Now he was talking with more anger than I felt he should've had from the beginning. I know Edward's capable of sustaining his temper, what I'm unsure about is Nahuel. Not that he has anything against Edward; I still don't want a fight. They're half vampire, so I wouldn't know if tearing them apart would actual kill them, or if there would have to be fire involved to finish the job.

We had only known him for a short time. He was very aware of Nessie and I while he stayed with us. He rarely took his eyes off us until he was ready to go back to South America. I didn't think we would see him again, I thought that was it. I wish I was the one who could read minds; I desperately wanted to know what they are thinking and what they are planning.

"Wait a minute," he put his hands up as if to surrender, "I didn't mean to threaten you or your family. This is a pleasant visit; I would never endanger any of you." He saw that we were content and continued his story. "My sisters were ambushed by some newborns a couple of months back. They came to me for help and I aided them." He looked over his shoulder at them. "I told them of the night we met, and that I had met the mother of one like us." He smiled a shockingly beautiful smile in my direction. "Well, they didn't believe me and said if I was telling the truth they wanted to meet you. So here we are. I couldn't deny them; they too, feel terrible about their mothers. I hope this isn't an inconvenience; I didn't get a phone number before I left last. Please forgive me."

"Why would you feed this way when you know better and you know we live in this area? That was not a good idea, Nahuel," I'm still furious at the fact that they were feeding on a human. Fresh blood lay right in front of me, I have no desire to lean down and taste it, but it burns my throat with thirst. I needed to hunt and fast.

"Again, please forgive me, my sisters were thirsty, and I wasn't sure if I could…do it your way. I found this hiker, and brought him here..."

"If you're going to stay awhile, please refrain from feeding that way in this area. We try very hard to keep our existence hidden, you understand." Edward demanded lightly, cutting him off mid sentence.

He stepped closer to us and I consciously stepped back. Edward kept his ground. "Completely," he reached toward his sisters. "Edward, Bella these are my sisters Irene, Margret, and Tamika. Please don't hold my ignorance against them."

"Nice to meet you," the one called Irene said interrupting my thoughts. She's the tanner of the three. She wore a green colored shirt with small ruffles around the neckline with a brown coat over it. Dark blue jeans and brown cowboy boots covered her lower half. Her hair, dark and long, was up in a ponytail and she had her nails painted black. What an odd creature.

Really, they were all odd. Margret, the one standing to her right, looks about the same except she's wearing her hair completely down and her nails are painted yellow. Weird.

Tamika, the one to her left, looks the same as far as features go, but her nails are painted hot pink and her boots are black along with her pants and her coat is black but short.

Why have they traveled all this way just to meet me? I understand _why_, but I didn't understand why it was such a big deal? Closure**?**

"May I ask how old you are?" I'm not in the mood for friendly hellos; I need to know as much about them as I can, their presence is making me nervous. I've always been the paranoid one. I can't let anything or anyone near any of my family unless I know as much about it—or them—as possible.

"I am 135," Irene said, her voice reminded me of Alice: Very melodic and high in tone.

"I am 107," Margret said, when she smiled, a chill ran up my spine. She has a feline like figure that reminds me of Victoria.

"And I'm 147," Tamika said lastly. She's the oldest sister, but spoke last. I wonder if she has any precedence.

I'm not sure if their motives are true; but Edward knows. He'll know anything they're thinking or planning. I pushed my shield away from both of us and practically screamed the words, _are they dangerous Edward? Tell me before I explode please._ His head flew in my direction I had startled him. He smiled reassuringly and left it at that. My nerves relaxed a little, but I kept them guarded.

"We were also hoping we could meet your daughter, Nahuel has told us so much about her," Tamika asked in a high-pitched voice that isn't as picturesque as ours are.

That was all it took; my nerves tightened and my stance changed. I wrapped my shield back around us. Everything in my sight was beginning to turn red, and I could feel a growl forming in my chest, ready to explode as soon as I let it.

"Bella, it's fine, they're telling the truth: You have nothing to worry about," he put his arms around my waist to comfort me. It's always comforting with him so close to me. I know he won't let me do anything I'll regret later. Nevertheless, I'm not sure if I _would_ regret what I want to do to the four hybrids in front of me.

Edward knows what they're thinking, so I believed him.

"Our family is celebrating our daughter's first birthday. I see you've told them about the wolves, they're there along with Bella's father, who is human," he told them. "I don't think right now is the best time for visitors. If you like, we can come back and get you when everyone has left." I can't believe he's inviting them to our home. I trust him, so we'll have to see how this goes.

"We still have some hunting to do. Do you want to continue to Goat Rocks, or stay close?" he reminded me. "It's up to you."

I don't even want to let them out of my sight, staying close is my only option. "Let's go get some _elk_ and get back to the house." Elk isn't as enticing as bear but it will sustain the thirst. I turned my attention to the hybrids, "We'll return when our friends and family have left, you should be fine here."

"No problem, well be right here waiting. Take your time, you know how that goes," he smiled followed by a light laugh. Yes we do, an eternity of time is before us. I have everything and everyone I have ever wanted. I can't believe so much happiness is legal. There has to be a law against it; I'll have to bring it up to Charlie.

We went off to find some elk, I could hear a heard northeast of where we were. Their heavy breathing and hooves running through a small creek about two miles ahead filled every sense of mine. Their hearts pounding so fast, it made my mouth salivate with venom, I could smell the blood pulsing in their veins. It wasn't the greatest smell—not like humans—but it was still satisfying. We slowed to a walk as we got closer, I could see the heard in a small clearing with a creek running through it. They had stopped to quench their thirst; how coincidental. Little did they know, soon their thirst would be the last refreshing feeling they would experience.

Edward took down the largest elk—of course—and I took down the next. When Edward hunted, he never got anything on his shirt or face, not even a drop of blood, not a hair on his head disturbed. Yes, he's been hunting much longer than I have, but it's been a year. Seriously, how long is it going to take me to perfect the hunt like the rest of my family; with the exception of Emmett who hunts like a wild beast? When I hunt, I become a mess. My jeans are torn, shirts are always stained and torn too. I still got the kill and didn't get hurt, but I was always a mess. It's a good thing Alice bought an abundant amount of clothes for me before I changed or I'd be out in towels.

Edward finished before me, like always. He leaned against a tree trunk and watched me while I drained the remains from my prey.

"Watching you feed is very exciting." He said while still watching me. "It's actually kind of sexy in a way." He bit his bottom lip. He was mocking me from my time as a human.

I lifted my head away from the elk and tilted my head in his direction. "It's very hard to concentrate with you talking about sex, stop it." and I turned my attention back to my prey.

We headed back to our house so I could change; I couldn't let Charlie see me this way. We were in and out of the house in less than five seconds. I didn't like being away from Nessie while the hybrids were around. Being away from her made me nervous. We headed back to the main house, I had questions that needed answers, and Edward would be the one to give them to me.

"What were they thinking, tell me what I need to know, don't tell me what I already know, _please_," I couldn't take my eyes off his face. He had to know this was coming. There's no way on this earth I will let anyone meet Nessie without me knowing _exactly_ what to expect. Every part of me is screaming danger, but Edward has a different view.

"They're interested in our lifestyle." He said casually. He didn't meet my gaze because he knows what he'll see: Panic. "They want to ask if they can give it a try and stay with us. They're going to ask Carlisle." As if that will happen, "I can tell you right now that he won't turn them away." He looked at me for a minute; maybe expecting a response, I don't know. He turned his gaze back in front of him, "If you don't want that to happen you must tell me before they have the chance to ask. Once Carlisle says yes, it's a done deal."

I can't imagine having four more individuals in our family; I like it the way it is. Why does someone have to come in and try to change it? I don't blame them for wanting to stay with us; I just wish they would go away. I can't say no. The human nature's still strong inside me but not as strong as the immortal, but still strong.

"I don't know how I feel about this. We need to get to know them better and then I can give you an answer," that's all I had. He can take it or leave it. I want to say no so badly, but I can't bring myself to do it. What if they really don't mean us any harm? I would hate to turn away really good _people_.

"Bella," he tilted his head in my direction but still continued walking, "you can trust me: They feel as if we're already family. They're just like Nessie, and they've only had each other. Now that they've found another like them, they want to be a part of it. I can tell they won't cause any trouble."

We were just clearing the lake to the back end of the house. Most of the pack was gone, along with the food. The Amazons were planning to stay an extra day and Charlie was watching a game with Emmett and Jasper. Our kind didn't bother Charlie anymore; he's gotten use to the way we look. Alice, Rose, and Nessie were up stairs in Edward's old room—which was a room for Nessie when she wasn't at home—going through all her presents.

"I'm going to tell Nessie about Nauhel and his sisters, you can inform everyone else." I squeezed his hand before I released it and darted up the stairs.

I stood outside the door to gather myself. What am I going to say? Just barge in and spill? Should I go in and lay it down gently? Will she be scared about seeing them? Will she be happy? Which reaction do I want to see, I can't say.

"Hi Mom, you're back early. Did you go to Goat Rocks that fast?" she asked bemused as she teetered on the edge of the bed.

"No, we settled for elk. We ran into some old friends," I met Rose and Alice's gaze. They look worried or curious and I can't decide which one. Alice especially, she would've seen who we ran into if she was able to but she can't, so she didn't. "Actually, one of them is an old friend, the other three we haven't met yet." I was trying to put off the inevitable.

"Who?" Alice tottered off the bed and to my side, impatiently waiting for the unknown.

"Nauhel and his three half sisters," the look on their faces said it all. They're just as worried as I am. "He said he came to introduce us to his sisters, apparently they were attacked by newborns and went to him for help. He told them about us and here they are." I mocked him.

"Nauhel…is here?" Nessie started looking around trying to find him with an excited look on her face. _Happy!_

"No, he's not _here._" I grabbed her by the elbow and held her in place. It looked like she was about to run for it. "They're out by the cabin. We left them there because we weren't sure if you would want to see them." _Why do you?_ I wanted to ask, but I held my tongue.

"I _want_ to see them, mom," she said with determination in her eyes. I should've known she would. Being the only one of her kind—so we thought—she would obviously find comfort with ones like her.

"Ok sweetie we'll get them, as soon as everyone leaves, I don't know what they can sustain and I don't want to take any risks; especially with Charlie here."

"Jacob," she whispered. The excited look turned to horror before she vanished down the stairs. Now we get to wait for everyone to leave because she's fine with seeing them. Damn! I was secretly hoping for the other reaction, so I could tell them to go back where they came from. My luck again doesn't fail me. It just ticks me off.

"Do you think this is safe?" Rose asked as she glared at Alice.

"Don't ask me I can't see them. You should be talking to Edward." A chuckle almost broke free from the look of irritation on Alice's face. I couldn't help the smile forming on my face as she snarled at me.

"He said they weren't hiding anything and they're interested in our lifestyle. They want to ask Carlisle if they can stay with us." I don't like that idea at all and I can tell they don't either.

"No way," Rose nearly shouted as she crossed her arms around her torso and pursed her lips.

"I don't like that idea; we have a full house already, adding four more bodies will only make it crowded." Alice said in agreement.

"He said as soon as they ask Carlisle he'll say yes, so we need to tell him we disagree before he _can _say yes," I'm so thankful that I'm not the only one that doesn't like the idea of adding to our family. It's perfect the way it is.

"He's right; Carlisle is too benevolent to turn them away. We have to go talk to him now." Rose got up from the bed and started towards the door. Alice was right behind her and I followed.

Once downstairs, Charlie was still watching the game intensely, not paying any attention to the commotion in the room. I could see Nessie talking with Jacob in the corner of the room. I don't like to pry but our conversation last week has me curious. Maybe this conversation will answer the questions I still have yet to ask.

"_Jacob I need you to do this for me please, you're my best friend and I don't want there to be any risk to your safety. I don't know what I'd do without you,"_ she told him. I can tell she's very serious and it's going to take a lot to break her down. I think Jacob will break before she does.

"_Renesmee," _he never calls her by her name, "_I_'_m_ not_ gonna leave you here to do this alone. You don't know me that well if you think I would."_ He said calmly, he does not intend to leave her side until this is over. How could he, she is his imprint, his soul mate. He can barley handle leaving at night: Leaving when there might be a threat is out of the question. Even I can see that. "_I want to give you your gift_."

"_We don't know how they handle their thirst; they might _not_ have had the same upbringing that I did. Jacob, I'm serious, please?" _she begged not hearing his request to give her his gift.

"_No Nessie, I'm not leaving. Do you want your gift or not." _He said sharply.

"_Fine, but this conversation isn't over Jake." _She said bitterly crossing her arms in front of her.

Jacob pulled something out of his pocket and held it in his fist. He tossed it around a few times looking down at it. "_I couldn't get you anything, but I did make you this." _He slipped the item from his hands into hers. She gripped it tightly, but didn't open her hand.

"_Jake, I don't care about material things, you know that."_ She looked down at her hand but still didn't open it. She looked back up at him and I saw the tears that were swelling in her eyes.

"_Well, are you going to look at it or suffocate it?" _he chuckled; he was restless as he stood looking at her clinched fist against her chest. Nessie opened her hand and took a few deep breaths before she looked down at it.

"_Jacob, this is so sweet. I absolutely love it. This is the best gift you could've given me." _She cooed as she looked back up into his eyes. The tears started to flow over the ridge of her eyes and she threw herself to him wrapping her arms around his neck. The moment felt so private, I had to avert my eyes and give them their privacy. I could wait to see the gift until later.

I looked around the room for Edward, which was my original plan when I came down the stairs. Where is he? I left the front room and headed to the kitchen; before I reached it, I could hear him and Carlisle talking.

"Yes, they were feeding on a human." Edward said to Carlisle as I walked in.

"Why would they do that?" Carlisle mused creasing his brows.

"He said he wasn't sure if they could do it our way, so he found a hiker and brought him back to his sisters."

"If he had any respect at all, he would've come here first and had one of us show him the way," he was not happy about this; I can hear it in his words. This is not something he tolerates. He's worked very hard his whole existence to keep up the charade he's made for his family. They've all worked hard since the beginning, to live among humans and live a fairly normal life. He isn't about to let a hybrid, or any other immortal ruin what they've worked mercilessly to obtain. Maybe there's hope after all.

"I agree, but there wasn't anything in their minds that would tell me they're a threat." He replied. It sounds like Edward wants them to stay, almost.

It was silent for a moment….

"When everyone has left and it's safe, we'll bring them here." He answered his unspoken question. He must have been curious as to when they would arrive. I was really hoping he wouldn't want them to come but of course, he's fine with it.

"Nessie said she wants to see Nauhel," I blurted before they could continue their conversation. "She wants to see them all." It's still her birthday and if she wants to see them then we're going to let her: Even though it's against my better judgment.

"Ok," Edward said looking down at me, "as soon as Charlie leaves and the Amazons go to hunt, we'll go get them." He clutched me to his side. I would never feel more protected anywhere else then at his side.

"That was a great party," Charlie stood up from the couch—where he was watching the game with Jasper and Emmett. He stumbled as he stretched onto the tips of his toes and leaned forward rubbing his eyes.

"You amaze me." Emmett bellowed. "You're such a hu…" Rose smacked him on the back of the head before Charlie rose from a crouched position.

"What was that Em?" he said still rubbing his left eye. I guess the old age is getting to him.

"Oh, umm, I said you amaze me, you're such a sportsman." He tried to cover, but it was so unbelievable, I crossed my arms in front of him and snorted tapping my foot.

"Oh, I don't know Em," He pointed his finger at him. "I don't know which one of us watches more." He suddenly looked excited. "Hey there's a Husky game in Seattle on the 26th, you interested?" Charlie looked hopeful.

"I'm down, as long as the weather isn't nice." Charlie looked confused. He must not remember what I looked like in the sun or maybe he doesn't think we all look like that.

"Huh?" I giggled; the look on his face is just hilarious.

"Dad," I tried to continue but a full-blown laugh erupted. It's just too funny. "Don't you remember what I looked like in the sun?" I was holding my torso trying not to burst into fits of laughter. The look is still plastered all over his face. Now he is blushing.

"So, I take it you all look that way then?" he looked a little dumbfounded.

"Yes." That was all I could get out, I was holding my breath so the laughing wouldn't tear through me.


	4. Prophecy

Thank you to everyone who left a review, I'm totally stoked about them. This chapter was fun for me to write, I'm pretty positive you'll like it. To tulip22, I will not let you down.

Happy Reading!!!

PROPHECY

I WASN'T GOING TO GET THEM UNTIL CHARLIE WAS GONE, LONG GONE. We don't know what their thirst is like and I wasn't going to find out with my father. Once he left, shortly after the game was over, we headed to where we left our four visitors. It was starting to rain more of a mist, which is the normal weather for Forks, Washington.

When we reached them, they were sitting in a circle talking amongst themselves. They were talking to low for me to hear, but not too low for Edward. I looked to him for answers; he said it was harmless, so I let it go. We continued toward them, walking at a human pace, when we got closer, Nahuel turned his head at the sound of our approach.

"How was the party?" he asked as if he were truly interested. He used his left hand to guide himself off the forest floor and to his feet; his sisters followed his lead. What I wouldn't give to hear they're minds.

"It went very well, thank you for asking. Everyone has left except Jacob, so you'll have to excuse him," Edward replied. Everyone was pre-warned that they were coming back with us, including Jacob. To my complete satisfaction, everyone felt exactly the same way I did about them staying with us, even Carlisle. They were ready for anything; they had Nessie in the room with Jacob just in case.

"It's close to Nessie's bed time so this'll have to be a short visit." I added. The less amount of time they're around her: The better.

"We completely understand. We don't want to impose." Margret said. Her figure is driving me crazy. I guess the saying "old habits die hard" is no joke. Every sense in my entire body was screaming danger. It has to be the familiarity between her and Victoria.

We headed towards the house at human speed so I could get to know them. Edward already knew all he needed to, but I didn't know enough. I'm not usually one to judge but I couldn't help it with them. They're half-human but they feed on their own kind. Not many vampires live the vegetarian lifestyle that we do, but being half-human, you would think there was an unspoken rule of some kind.

"So Nahuel, what have you been up to this past year?" I asked casually. I figured I could start with his story and get his sisters on the way.

"I was staying at my home in South America acting as any other human." His eyes were straight ahead of him. He walked with a bit of a swagger, "I've lived there for a couple of years with my Aunt Huilen; you remember her." He glanced at me and then back to his front. "One day, my sisters showed up with talk about newborns attacking them, really attacking the town they were in. When the newborns found out they were there, they wanted my sisters to join them. They agreed, but ran at the first opportunity. That was their only hope at getting away alive." His gaze met his sisters and I could see the pain it would've caused him. "They were staying in Mexico City at the time." His head shot forward.

"It took them two and a half days to reach me, stopping along the way to make sure no one had followed them. They made it to me pretty shaken, but all was well; they were well. We were expecting someone to show up looking for them; we didn't know much about newborns so we were prepared for anything. No one showed up for over three months, that's when I told them about you and your family." He smiled that shockingly beautiful smile in my direction for the second time today. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Everything about all four of them made me uncomfortable, especially Margret. "They were so excited that there was one like us who still had their mother; they just had to meet you and your daughter." It sounded like he was speaking the truth. I can understand how they feel about their mothers. I miss mine so much, some days are almost unbearable.

"I can see where you're coming from. My mother hasn't died, but I'm not allowed to see her because of what I've become; if she sees me like this, I don't know what she would think," I was trying to comfort the three girls next to me. Losing their mothers is one thing: It being their fault is another thing altogether. I still don't agree with them coming within a hundred miles of Nessie, but I couldn't help but try to comfort them.

It was silent as we walked along the forest floor. Their stories touched me; I didn't know what else to say. I still don't like taking them to see Nessie, it's making me nervous the closer we get. I tried to focus on other things. I could hear animals of the forest, rustling about, doing their day-to-day things. The squirrels chasing each other around giant evergreens, collecting acorns to store away for the winter; which was still two months away. The brown leaves had turned to a beautiful dark green and the grass was covering the ground like a blanket.

The forest has always been a place of beauty and mystery to me. Until recently—when I was reborn—I never really appreciated it. Every forest creature holds a purpose, along with every plant. It's like an entirely different world behind the trees and shadows. I like being here where I can be myself, the new me that is.

Every time I stopped trying to distract myself my mind would end up right back where I didn't want it to be. I could only imagine what the four hybrids next to me were thinking. I knew Edward would be listening and he would tell me if there are any threats.

As we continued to the lake, a thought crossed my mind; would they be able to clear the lake? I remembered seeing Nahuel for the first time; he wasn't as fast or as swift as Alice, Jasper, or his Aunt Huilen who walked before him. I'm still not sure what a hybrid is capable of, but I'll soon find out.

We reached the lake through an opening of hanging branches. Every time I walk through it, I can't help but smile. The lake was my first real experience with my new strength; it's a reminder of my first days as a newborn.

"So," I asked glancing up at Nahuel, "will you be able to jump the lake? Should we walk around it?" I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know. I was desperately holding onto a giggle that was threatening to come to the surface.

"You mean jump that big puddle of water, ha," Irene chuckled from the right side of Nahuel, "you're crazy. We could never jump that far," she was in awe that we expected they could, "can _you_ do it?" she asked doubtfully pointing in Edward's direction and mine.

"Of course, we do it all the time. Why don't you give it a try?" Edward walked toward them to demonstrate what to do. "Take a few steps back, run, and throw yourself across. The worst that can happen is you land in the lake, and we have plenty of spare clothes in the house," he pointed to the house that was only a jump away. Where Nessie sat in the room on the second floor with the balcony attached to it: I could see her staring out the window watching us. "You're welcome to them if it comes to that." Edward finished.

I can't wait to see if they make it across. My eyes shifted from Edward to Irene, to Margret, to Tamika, to Nahuel, and back to Edward. I was all giddy inside and trying to hold onto my composure when Edward put his arm around my waist and we went soaring over the lake. When we landed, he spun me around, facing the forest so I wouldn't miss the four hybrid-vampires jumping towards us. They came from the trees and over the lake, landing 10ft from the shoreline. Their landing sent a huge splash drenching me while Edward jumped out of the way, just in time.

"Jeez Edward, you could've taken me with you. Now I'm soaked," I scowled at him as I was dripping water along the shoreline. "You drive me crazy you know that." I love Edward, of course, but that doesn't mean he can't annoy the crap out of me like any other couple. He has his pet peeves and I have mine; him being so perfect was at the top of my list.

"Oh Bella, I just wanted to see your face when you got all wet," he said childishly, stroking my drenched hair, "Of course I couldn't get myself wet. What kind of joke would that be if I did it to myself?" He tilted his head and chuckled; and that was it.

I lunged myself at him from the water's edge, he was leaning against the remains of the boulder I annihilated after beating Emmett in our first arm wrestling match. "Not so fast now are you? Too bad you can't read _my mind_ without _my permission_." My hands were around his wrists, holding them above his head in the sand. "Now how do _you_ like being all wet?" I squirmed on top of him so my wet clothes would saturate his dry ones. He looked so gorgeous being smothered. Instantly my mind went somewhere else. I couldn't help myself; I leaned down and kissed him for what felt like a small part of eternity.

Then someone cleared their throat and I jerked up ready to spring, forgetting all together about the vampires in the lake. Their presence here was starting to make me jumpy.

"Whoa, whoa, it's just us." Nauhel said still standing in the water**. "**Sorry to stop the show. Were soaked and would like it very much if we could get into some dry clothes." He smiled awkwardly, "If that's _ok_ with you _love birds_?" I didn't like how casual he was taking around us, as if he's known us for years. I wouldn't call two days of staring at someone and making them feel uncomfortable knowing someone.

"Ok, ok let's go," I said very reluctantly. I used my hands to spring off the gorgeous man underneath me and got to my feet in less than a second. I wanted to stay with Edward like this forever, except I know that there's a very special little girl inside waiting for us. Edward whispered to me that Nessie was still in the room, waiting like we asked; that calmed me a little. Walking up the stairs reminded me of a scary movie and I feel like I'm about to enter one.

When we walked into the house and reached the front room, everyone was there. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the reclining chair, with Alice and Jasper standing next to them. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch while Rose flipped through the channels absentmindedly. As soon as we entered the room, all eyes were on us. They were as worried as I was. I could sense it. Carlisle looked pleased and headed towards Nahuel, hand extended outward. I knew that look well on his face, the kind he used when greeting humans, the one that makes them at ease.

"Hello Nahuel, nice to see you again my friend, how have you been?" he greeted with a smile.

"Hi Carlisle, nice to see _you_ again, I've been fine." He looked towards his sisters and said, "This is my sister Irene, my sister Margret and my sister Tamika. We've come to see Bella and hopefully Renesmee." Again, with the smile, would it ever end? "I told my sisters of them and they were curious to see for themselves. I hope we're not intruding?" He didn't attempt to walk any further into the house, which was a good call on his part. Emmett and Jasper were in the front room waiting for a reason to pummel a vampire.

"No, not at all, we welcome any visitors that come our way. While we're on the subject, how long do you plan on staying?" This is the moment I've been waiting for, how long do they plan on intruding in our lives. I hate to be so sour, but our lives were perfect and wonderful they way they were.

"We are not too sure yet, we are sort of just winging it at the moment. I assume Edward and Bella have already filled you in on what happened to my sisters. I'm not sure if going back is the safest thing to do right now." He looked to his sisters with a feeling I remember. I can barely recall how it felt but I definitely remember it. The blood pulsing, face flushed erratic kind of feeling. The feeling of almost losing someone you love.

"You assume correct Nahuel, I'm sorry for what has happened to you and your sisters, but I hope you haven't brought it with you." Carlisle turned and waved his arms around, "We have had our fair share of newborn vampires within the past year; we don't need more than we've already been dealt." He could not have said it more clearly.

"We took our time coming here," Nahuel was trying to reassure him, we watched over our shoulders, we went around, and we backtracked. I hope that if any were following us they lost interest or lost us on the way. I wouldn't want to burden this on any of you; we took every precaution to avoid that."

"Ok, how about we introduce your sisters to the rest of the family," Carlisle put his arm around Nauhel and motioned the sisters to follow, "and we'll find you some dry clothes."

"Well, be right back," I said as they continued the rest of the way into the house. Carlisle gave us a worried glance and we were up the stairs in a flash. Edward stopped at the door with a blank look on his face. He sat completely still as he listened to the conversations down stairs.

For a minute I thought something might have happened; he looked so serious. Then he lightened up and smiled. He opened the door and Nessie was sitting on the window seal looking out the window**, **her presents scattered all over the floor. I still hadn't seen her gift from Jacob.

"The visitors are downstairs, are you ready to meet them?" She looked sad about something. Then I noticed Jacob was gone. "Nessie, where's Jacob? We asked him to stay with you. Did something happen?" Now I was worried, Jacob wouldn't just leave Nessie at a time like this unless it was serious.

"I asked him to leave," she sniffled looking out the window and pulling her knees to her chest, "because of the other vampires that will be here. I don't want him to get hurt." Soft sobs were easy to hear as she rested her face in her hands and then on her knees. So, I guess Jacob cracked first. "He tried to argue with me, but I made him leave. He was upset with me and left out the window." She gazed out the window she was sitting at and looked toward the east. "He shifted with his clothes on, so I'm sure he's going to be pretty ticked off about that, too." They've become so close in such a short amount of time. They act like they've been together forever, and they aren't even together yet; at least not romantically.

"I'm so sorry. Things will work themselves out," I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Jake probably knew you were right, so he's just upset that he had to leave you so vulnerable." I rubbed her back as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sure he's fine," I tried to comfort her, by the look on her face; I wasn't doing a very good job. Edward walked over from the door and put his hand on my shoulder. He knew what I wanted before I did. Even though he couldn't read my mind, he still knew me well enough to know.

"Would you prefer we wait, or are you ready?" Edward asked over my shoulder.

"Sure Dad I'm ready, let's go." She sucked up her hurt feelings and stood up from the window seal. She looked so much older as she bravely sauntered to the door.

"Are you sure? They can wait Nessie; I think they'll be here at least a couple of days." Neither of us could stand seeing her hurting the way she was, if we can help it at all, we will.

"No Dad I'm fine, let's go," she half smiled and I could tell she was in no mood to meet anyone. She was stubborn like me so there's no changing her mind once she has made a decision and I didn't even bother to try.

We could hear laughter coming from the kitchen as we made our way down the stairs to the first floor. When we entered the kitchen, Margret's eyes found us first, and everyone else's followed, all resting on Nessie. They looked at her for what felt like an eternity, before someone finally spoke.

"You remember Nahuel; these are his sisters, Margret, Irene, and Tamika. They've traveled a very long way to meet you," Edward said, breaking the silence. Every nerve ending in my body was on guard. Every ounce of me was ready to pounce at the first sign of peril. We've come so far to let it all slip away now; I wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin my perfect existence of forever.

"Hello Nessie, it's nice to finally meet you. We've been waiting a long time to find you," Tamika said reaching her long pale fingers up to Nessie's shoulder.

_Find you_, what is that supposed to mean. Like there's an ulterior motive behind what they're doing. So much more than any other time, I wished I had Edwards gift. I needed to know what she meant by _find you_. I made myself pull my eyes away from the three vampires that were eyeing my daughter, so I could push out my shield to get reassurance from Edward. He would be the only one to give it to me.

_Edward what does she mean by 'find you'? This is not helping my nerves._

He didn't move his eyes from where they were, just merely smiled and my nerves lost their edge. It felt like I melted not because of Edward's beautiful smile, but because he was comforting me. He glided next to me and pulled me into his iron grasp.

"Why were you trying to _find _me?" Nessie stepped a little closer to Tamika. "I'm a little confused, if you could explain." She had every right to ask for an explanation, I couldn't wait to hear what it was.

That part of her had to come from me. I'm the one that's always questioning everyone's motives and always paranoid about something. She doesn't just resemble me, but also thinks like me as well. That's the best thing that could've happened; she isn't going to be as open minded as Edward, I couldn't have asked for more.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like you make it sound," she put her hands up in surrender. "I merely meant that we knew there would be one that could survive the birth, one that would have their mother to guide them. One that would give us hopes for a greater future."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nessie tilted her head in confusion. "What are you implying?" What in the world are they thinking? Why would Edward be smiling about this? It doesn't seem funny to me. I was mentally freaking out.

"Please," Carlisle stepped forward, between Nessie and our company, "enlighten us with what you know or what you think you know," he demanded as if he plucked the words right out of my mind. Was there more reason behind me moving to Forks from the beginning? Is there something more I was destined to be, more than a vampire? More than Nessie is meant to be.

"Our father is a see'er; not like Alice who sees the future of individuals, or a future she is seeking. He can see the future and the possible outcome of our decisions, of the world's decisions: The future of our kind, of any kind of mythical being," Margret blurted. She almost seemed excited. You could tell she'd been bottling this up for awhile.

"What does that have to do with our daughter?" Edward was always so calm and open-minded.

"Everything," Irene said with enthusiasm. "She's the one we've been searching for: The one to end the whole mythical controversy between us and the Volturi. If you haven't noticed, the power they've fabricated for themselves has gone to their heads." Irene was walking around in circles, throwing her hands in the air. "They think they can do whatever they want, and punish whoever they want. Someone needs to stand up to them before it's too late." She stopped and faced us pointing her finger at all of us one after the other. "They'll take us all out if we let them; they must be stopped." I can't believe they came here to recruit Nessie into a losing battle. Are they completely insane? Do they really think we would just stand aside and let _**OUR**_ Nessie commit suicide?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I stepped to the middle of the room, right in front of Irene, "_You really think_ we would just let you steer Nessie into a trap; to her demise," I was an octave shy of shouting. "If that's what you think, you have got another thing coming. We will not stand aside while you try and get _**OUR**_ daughter killed," I was screaming now and emphasizing _**OUR**_. Too much crazy talk for my liking, I have _already_ heard enough.

"How could you miss this Edward?" I yelled turning back to face him. He strutted to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to push him away but he locked his arms and threw away the key.

"Actually, I just figured it out. They must have kept it from Nahuel because he is asking himself the same questions," Edward said calmly. He must know something I don't to be so calm. He had better not think this is a good idea. No way will I even attempt to grasp what they are talking about right now.

"Nahuel, am I right?" Edward asked.

"You know as much as I do, if not more. This is the first I've heard of any of this." He did have a baffled look on his face, but how could they keep this from Edward. Nahuel must've told his sisters that Edward can read minds. How inconvenient his gift was in the moments we first met them.

"She isn't going anywhere…with any of you!" I tried desperately to free myself from Edward, but to no avail. He wouldn't let me do something I would regret. Them being half vampire, I still wasn't sure if I tore her into a million pieces if she would be able to put herself back together like we can.

I wanted to lunge myself at her, but I knew it would do us no good. I could hear five hearts beating, almost simultaneously. Even Nessie's heartbeat was in harmony with theirs. As the realization of their hearts beating together, I instantly felt something bigger going on.

"What, is going on here, am I missing something?" I glared up at Edward. "What aren't you telling me Edward?" he didn't face me; he just looked forward, no emotion. "I can feel it, you're hiding something from me, and you need to tell me now," I demanded.

"Calm down, come with me and I'll explain," he demanded lightly.

"No, not until you explain what's going on here. I'm not leaving Nessie," I scowled as I planted my feet where they were. He has totally lost his mind, that's all I can make of this. How can he leave Nessie alone with them, without our protection: Has he gone completely bonkers? Can vampires go insane?

"I'll explain in the other room, Carlisle will protect Nessie. Now…" he said as he lifted me off the ground, "you're coming…" I stretched my feet to barely touch the ground and squirmed in his arms, "with me love." What is going on? What does he know that I don't? How could he keep something from me about our daughter?

As he carried me through the house, a million things flashed through my mind. There were so many things that could happen and things that would've given me nightmares if I had slept running through my mind faster than I could process the information.

When we got to the next room, he continued out the back door and out towards the lake.

"Edward, where are you taking me? Don't you think this is far enough?" I asked impatiently.

"Edward STOP!" I yelled. I need to get answers and get back to Nessie. All this extra walking is just unnecessary.

"Bella," he said in a menacing tone. He stopped and looked at me, "since I became a vampire the Volturi have ruled the mythical world." He was using his hands vigorously. "They've been around to defeat the newborn attacks and the immortal children. They've been around to keep our existence a secret. They _have_ done several good things, but recently everything they stand for has been about power. They don't care about anything else; you've seen them in action. You know what they want us to be, and where they want us to be. They want us on their side regardless of what we want. Which would give them all the power they've been trying so desperately to get," he finished.

"I don't understand." I said lowering my head, and voice, while looking at the ground. "Did you know this was coming?" I looked up from the ground and met his gaze. "Did you know from the beginning that this is what we would create: The power to stop the Volturi?"

I let my shield down so Edward could hear my thoughts; he needed to hear what I couldn't say aloud.

_Could Edward really have used me to take out the Volturi? That couldn't be, I know we belong together. We're meant to be, the whole reason I was ever born was to be with Edward. It was my destiny to come to Forks, to be seated next to Edward in biology II. For him to want me so much it hurt and to want to be near me even more. Could that all have been a lie, just to get us to create this powerful force to rid the world of the Volturi? _I shuddered, as a shiver ran up my spine_._

"Don't be silly; of course not." He grabbed me in a hug and buried his face in my hair. He turned his head but kept his cheek resting on the top of my head. "You came to me completely out of the blue. Like an angel sent to make me whole again.' He squeezed me closer to him. "I never imagined in my wildest dreams that we would conceive a daughter. I would never knowingly put you through anything like _that_," he winced at the memory, as did I, "I love you with every ounce of my being I would never endanger you or Renesmee." My shield snapped back into place.

If my heart were still able to beat, it would've sped at that moment. I could feel he was telling the truth. He did love me as much as I loved him. It wasn't a conspiracy and I was just being paranoid over nothing: But, I could feel that there was more.

"I believe you," I put my hand against his chest and breathed him in deeply to calm my resolve, "I feel there's more to this." Then I remembered his false comfort in the kitchen, my nostrils flared with fury, "Why did you smile at me in there when I was looking for comfort?" I pushed away from his chest, in return, he held me tighter. "I can handle whatever it is, so let's get it over with; we need to get back to Nessie." I really wasn't ready for anymore talk of our daughter being "The One," but I needed more answers.

"That's when I heard their real motives, when they were putting together what they were going to say." He said too comfortably. "I decided to let them tell their story; when you looked at me it made me think about how you would react to it," he smiled his heart stopping smile. "I was right you know."

I was back to my previous fury, "How could you lead me to believe that everything was okay? I asked you for comfort not a malicious joke."

He looked at me with a saddened expression, he was trying to gain my forgiveness, but I wasn't giving in that easily, "I'm sorry I abused your trust Bella, I won't do it again." I still wasn't happy about what was going on, and I wasn't giving in without a fight.

"When I first became a vampire, I had heard rumors of a prophecy that was to end the reign of the Volturi." He scrunched his eyes and released me. I can't believe he kept this from me.

I crossed my arms in front of me and glared daggers at him. After a moment, he opened his eyes. "And you didn't think to inform me of this? Did you ever think Renesmee was part of that prophecy?" I asked a little louder than necessary. I don't know if I really wanted to hear the answer to that. I don't know what I would do if he did.

"Never, how can you think that?" he creased his eyebrows as if what I said was utterly absurd and reached out to me. "It never even crossed my mind until they thought of it. They were really good at keeping their thoughts in order. If it would've ever crossed my mind, I would've brought it up to you or at least to Carlisle, I wouldn't have kept something of that importance to myself. Believe me Bella."

"Of course I believe you Edward, I trust you with my world. I just want answers and I don't want our one-year-old daughter to be caught up in a vampire war. Yes, she might be powerful, and she might be "The One,"" I put my fingers in the air like bunny ears, "but that still doesn't mean I have to like it or allow it. At least not until she's—oh, I don't know, four," I griped.

I felt like I had no control over anything anymore. It was as if Nessie was slipping through my fingers faster and faster with every moment that I was away from her. It felt the same way towards Edward, but like he was helping her free from my grasp. I thought for a long moment about what was going on. What was I to do if he was right and she was meant to do this? Could I stop her, I mean really stop her? If it were her destiny to take down the Volturi, who am I to tell her she can't. All I know is that I can at least postpone it until she is older, wiser, and more experienced.

"What do you want me to do Edward?" I dropped my arms to my sides. "Just stand aside and let her go? You don't know me as well as I thought you did, if you think that's what I'm going to do." I re-crossed my arms.

"Of course not Bella, I don't expect you to do that; I wouldn't dream of it." He came closer to me and had a very determined look on his face. "We could train her; prepare her for a battle to end the war. Her gifts have already heightened. As she ages, her gifts will grow stronger. We don't know what she'll be capable of in a couple of years." He was staring into my eyes, willing me to understand.

"Oh. My. God. I _cannot_ believe this is happening. I mean really, this all makes sense." I was musing to myself. "It's my bad luck; I thought I got rid of it after the whole Volturi and Nessie incident." I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't know where to turn. Was my Renesmee meant to do what they were implying? Did they think we were going to destroy the Volturi and take over the vampire President role? I think not!

"Edward what is going to come of this? What do they think we're going to accomplish?"

"All I know is they believe the Volturi has taken their power to their," he tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders, "well, to their heads, so to speak."

"And you think our daughter is the key to stopping them? Are you listening to yourself Edward? She's barely one," I was furious by this point, "and half-human; fragile—breakable—_so to speak_." I said sarcastically to show my irritation with this whole situation.

"Why don't we go back in there," he shrugged toward the house, "and listen to all of what they know. That wasn't all they had to say. They know the whole prophecy, and I for one would like to hear the rest," he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around to face him. "I can't stand us fighting this way; it breaks my unbreakable heart my love."

"Well maybe if you were on my side we wouldn't be fighting," I shot back at him. I was in no mood to be wooed.

He gave me an impish look and we started toward the house. When we got in, everyone was sitting down staring off in different directions. It reminded me of my first day at Forks High School, the way Edward and company looked when I first laid my eyes on them. "Ok," I was ready to get this over with, "let's hear about this prophecy so we can get it over with."

Irene stood up and walked over to the window. She stared out toward the lake for a few minutes, possibly contemplating where to start. Finally, after what seemed like hours she turned and started to speak. "Our father is 2,500 years old; he has been around almost as long as the Volturi have. He worked by their side for over 110 decades, doing anything and everything they asked of him. They use to punish the bad and leave the good to live out their existence as they pleased." She walked closer to me, right up in front of me. She was a little shorter than I was; I already knew I could take her. "He saw a vision of the future, of their reign and what it was going to come to. He got this vision a decade before he left them, he couldn't figure out how to disconnect himself from their hold on him."

"Finally, one day he was alone with the one called Aro. Our father told him he needed to go, to be free of them or he was going to do whatever he could in his power to provoke them. He didn't want to fight the bad fight any longer. Aro agreed, and let him go freely, but not without telling him they would be watching and they would find him if they ever needed him again." She looked down at her wrist, which held a beautiful bracelet with four charms. One was of an angel, one a star, one a heart, and the last is a cross.

"So what about this prophecy, what does it say exactly?" I wasn't going to let her get off that easily.

"The prophecy says: There will be two, they will come together, and electricity will spark between them, tying them to each other. She would be mortal and he a vampire. They would prevail over great obstacles and bare a child that is said to save us all. This child will be half vampire and half human, but with great strengths. By the child's 2nd birthday, she will be ready to overpower whatever came within her limitations. Her makers, a giant wolf, and others would join the child. _They_ will be our saviors." She looked down at the ground shifting her eyes from left to right.

Something that she said caught me off guard. I was ready to say, "_No thanks see you next time. Have a safe trip_" after I heard what they had to say. I decided it didn't matter, Nessie wasn't going anywhere near them. Except now, I'm lead to believe that it may be true. One little phrase that changed everything I felt. The words _"there will be two, they will come together and electricity will spark between them, tying them to each other,"_ echoed in head. It took me back to the first time Edward touched me in Biology class, the shock I felt from his fingers. Then to the same class: The time we had to sit in the dark and watch a movie. The electricity—that I thought was coming from him—between us was undeniable. How could they know _that_ unless what they were saying was true?

"That's why our father did what he did." Margret's voice broke through my trance. "He wanted to find the one to save us all. He started making us, hoping one of us would be just that. When his first was a boy," she looked to Nahuel. He had an expression on his face as if this was all news to him just as much as the rest of us. "He knew he wasn't the one because the one he saw in his vision was a female. He tried again," she smiled, "and got Tamika. He knew she wasn't the one either because she had no special gifts. He tried again, and that's when he got me.' She smiled and put her hands to her chest. "I have no special gifts, but Margret does; she has the ability to vanish in thin area and reappear wherever she wants to be. We call it "blinking." That's what she does; blinks and she's gone...to another country even. Then there was the matter of the wolf. He looked for a wolf for years, to no avail. Then, her 2nd birthday passed and he knew she wasn't the one either."

"When Nahuel told us about you, your daughter, and the wolf we knew we had finally found you. We informed our father and he advised us to come to you. To reach out: Inform you of your destinies. So here we are," she concluded.

"Ok, wait, so your father is still around?" I wasn't positive if that was a bad thing or not.

"Yes, of course. He is overly excited that we have found his vision and proven it a reality," Margret informed us. This was getting all too weird for me.

"That's enough about "The One" and all this prophecy talk for today. I can't handle anymore and I won't let you subject Nessie to this any further," I demanded. There was no discussion necessary and it wouldn't have worked anyways. I made up my mind and if anyone knew anything about me, it was this. When I made up my mind that was it, there was nothing more anyone or anything could say or do. "You can stay here until we figure this out, but keep your distance from my daughter while you're here.

---------------------------------------

**This chapter opens up a whole lot of possibilities...**

**I would love, love, love to come home from camping with some reviews...Yay thanks for reading...**

**I'll be off to camping now....**


	5. Runaway

I want to say thank you to those of you that sent me reviews...they make me smile. I couldn't wait to give you this chapter, it might be a little slow but I had to get it out of the way, it ties into the plot.

So thanks for sticking with me through the story, I hope it's giving you you're twilight fix, and HAPPY READING!!!

**********************************************************************************

RUNAWAY

I GRABBED NESSIE BY THE ARM, AND WE STALKED OUT OF THE HOUSE and towards the lake. Edward gave Carlisle an apologetic glance and followed us.

Once at the lake, I stopped and turned toward Nessie, "what do you think sweetie, are you scared?" I asked her hoping she would give me an honest answer. "Do you want to run away, we'll take you somewhere where no one can find you?" She looked up at me with watery eyes. I could tell, at the moment, that she was scared.

I grabbed her up faster than I thought possible and we were soaring over the lake at alarming speed; Edward couldn't keep up.

"Bella," he yelled from a few feet back, "what are we doing?"

My steps didn't falter, "I'm taking Nessie home and then once we're there I will decide what _we're_ going to do," I emphasized the 'we're'.

He didn't say anything. He knew better: Bella's stubborn.

Once I got to the house, I swung the door open. I stood in the doorway for a moment, darting glances all around the room, then I darted to Nessie's room. I sat her down and waited, impatiently for Edward to appear.

"Ok Bella, fill me in, what are we doing?" he asked the moment he was in front of me.

"We're going to find a way to make sure our daughter isn't scared." I started darting around the room frantically looking for stuff that Nessie would need. "You call the Denali's while I pack some things up for Nessie; ask them if they would mind having a few house guests…" Jacob will be heartbroken. I always have a hand in doing that, breaking Jacob's heart, "plus a wolf." I wasn't taking no for an answer. He looked at me as if he was about to say something. I put my finger level with his lips and shushed him. "There's nothing you can say that will change my mind Edward, now go, we don't have much time."

With that, he pulled out his cell phone and pushed the speed dial button that was linked to the Denali's. "Also give J a call; he should have an updated passport for Nessie." I went on into Nessie's closet, gabbing things I knew she would need; socks—lots of socks—sweaters, jackets, pants no shorts or skirts and shirts (turtle necks or long sleeves). When I was done there, I continued to our closet and started packing stuff for Edward and me.

I didn't have to worry much about what we brought we can't feel anything. I still packed jackets because being there without them wouldn't help us blend in. On top of blending in with humans, we're going to have to hide from hybrids.

Edward rounded the corner when I was done grabbing his clothes. "Oh good," I said as soon as I saw him. "What did they say?" I disappeared momentarily to the closet to retrieve his luggage. When I returned, I continued to pack his clothes into said luggage.

"They said we're welcome to stay for as long as we need to, Jacob as well. They ask that he stay in human form unless otherwise needed. He was speaking calmly and showed no emotion on his face. "They have a guest house that sits next to theirs, we can stay there."

"Okay, good, that's good," I said mostly to myself. "What about J?"

"He said he'll meet us in Bellingham on our way. Are you sure this is the answer to our problem?" he leaned down to block my view of the clothes I was folding. "Shouldn't we stay here and explain to them that they have the wrong girl?" He pleaded.

"Honestly Edward, I think they have the _right_ girl." I tossed the shirt I just folded onto the pile I was making on the bed. "How could they know so much about us," _electricity will spark between them, tying them to each other_ still echoed in my head, "If what they were saying wasn't true? She is scared and she's only 1," he gave me a look, "ok more like 12 but still, she's only been alive for a year. She shouldn't have to deal with so much so soon." I was getting back to the previous fury again. This is something I couldn't and wouldn't let go of and I needed to do this. "I'm taking her away from here with or without you." I paused.

I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. I looked up at his somber face and grabbed him with all my strength, pulling him to me and kissing him as passionately possible. He didn't resist and I wouldn't have let him if he tried. A sharp cutting sensation started where my heart should be beating. This must be what it would feel like if I were to leave him.

I pulled away, still holding him close to me, "I don't want it to come to that more than anything, but I _will _do it if you choose not to come with us," I could handle the cutting if it were to keep our daughter safe. "She needs our protection more than ever now, and she _is_ going to get it. I hope you can understand that, and I hope you will come with us." _More than anything possible, you have to come with us._

"Of course I will; wherever you are I won't be far away. We are one, we can't be separated." I was overwhelmed with joy. I couldn't imagine going anywhere without him. I felt like a fool; actually believing he might not go. I'm an idiot.

"I'm really happy to hear that," I smiled with encouragement. "You have no idea how happy." The cutting sensation subsided, but left a nagging feeling in its place. I hugged him tighter and buried my face into his chest. If I weren't so concentrated on getting Nessie out of here, I would shut the door, lock it, and stay in this room forever.

"Ok, now you need to call Jacob and tell him to get over here and we will fill him in when he gets here." He looked better, happier. Maybe I didn't even need to talk him into going.

"Yes ma'am," he attempted to make a western accent but it didn't turn out to well. Not much you can do with these voices except sound like a god—goddess. "You're very sexy when you take charge." He chuckled and put the phone to his ear. "Hello Jacob, this is Edward. We need you to get over to our place as soon as possible; we'll explain when you get here." I poked him and mouthed "_clothes_."

"Oh, pack a few things, clothes mostly." He retorted.

"_What's going on? Did something happen?" _Jacob said impatiently. "_Are we going somewhere?"_

"Were going on a trip, don't pack too much though, I think Bella's already filled the trunk." He glanced at me and smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"_Did something happen to Renesmee?" _

"Everything is fine," Edward told him. "We've just run into a… _complication_ that is all; just get here as fast as you can. Don't forget your clothes you're going to need them." He closed the phone and pounced on me slamming me to the floor.

"We don't have time for this Edward," I whispered so Nessie couldn't hear. "Jacob will be here in no time and we need to be ready to go when he gets here," I was trying to wiggle free but it wasn't working out as well as I'd planned. "Will you go get the car and maybe take it a couple of miles up the road, that way they don't suspect something when we all get in the car with luggage?" I asked him. Just then, Alice appeared in our room standing above us.

I knew why she was here.

"Why would you leave without saying goodbye?" she cried. "We would understand, no matter what the reason." She smiled lightly, "Maybe we could go with you." I looked down, to look away from her eyes. They were blazing with pain and I couldn't bare it. "Please don't leave like this; you know what this will do to Esme."

Then I realized Alice might have said something to the others. I know she means well, but that would ruin all hope of us getting out of here without anyone knowing. This is our daughter we're talking about, nothing is more important than her.

"Alice, did you say anything to anyone?" I asked anxiously. I searched her face, trying to find any trace that she had: Nothing.

"Of course not, I wouldn't betray you—the way I feel I'm being betrayed—no one was around when I saw," she sobbed more.

"Nessie is scared," I whispered. "So were taking her away from here; from them. We don't need them finding out where we've gone, or that we have left." I stood up and reached for her. Edward followed my lead. "You're all welcome to come meet us in a couple of weeks when the others are long gone." She pulled away from me and I could tell she would be crying if she were able. I positioned my arms in front of me and pleaded with her to understand. "If Nessie is meant to do this then she'll do it, but in her own time. I won't force her to do something so dangerous. You have to understand where we're coming from." My voice rose a little higher than I'd hoped. "We have a responsibility to protect her." I felt bad for what we were doing, but I couldn't let that cloud my judgment.

"I just love you guys so much; I don't know what I'm going to do without you around. You're my best friends—aside from Jasper—I'm going to miss you." She threw herself to us and held us in a tight bear hug. Then she was gone, out the door to Nessie's room. We could hear her saying goodbye while Nessie was crying and she was comforting her.

"I think we should tell our family," Edward was always trying to do right by everyone.

"Trust me, I want to say bye to everyone just as much as you do, but we can't risk it. They might figure us out, it's not safe." I stared into his butterscotch eyes and let my shield down so he could hear—and feel—how strongly I felt about this.

When I did, he closed his eyes and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him pleadingly.

"Jacob will be here in 5 minutes. I'm going to get the car and I'll be back in 15 minutes or less." He stared at me for a moment, "I love you Bella," and then he slipped out the door.

I grabbed what I had packed for Edward and me; took one last look at our room. The room that held so many dear memories; memories I would never forget. I got a feeling of melancholy leaving it behind but I headed to the front room. I sat Nessie's luggage by the front door across the room from ours. I planned to let Nessie and Jacob go ahead of us to lessen the chance of them catching her scent.

I had just straightened up from setting her bags down and the door flew open, smashing against the wall. I got into a crouching position, ready to attack. When I turned and saw Jacob hurry through the door.

"Where's Nessie," he was flustered and serious, all at the same time.

"Don't do that Jacob," I smacked his chest, "you scared the bejesus out of me. I almost attacked you."

"Oh Bella, you couldn't hurt a fly," he said sardonically setting his single bag down next to Nessie's.

"She's in her room." I pointed.

"Why am I here with a bag full of clothes?" He isn't known for being patient. "What's going on? Edward wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"Our visitor friends had ulterior motives, like I expected," I lifted my eyebrows in irritation. "They talked about prophecies and Nessie being 'The One'," I put my fingers up again to show enthusiasm, "to end the controversy between our kind and the Volturi." I turned away from him and walked towards Nessie's room. Once there, I continued, "it all went downhill from there." I stood at her doorway watching her. She was sitting on her bed, knees to her chest and her arms holding them in place. "She's scared, so were doing the only thing we can do, and that's run. Were heading to Alaska: To stay with the Denali's."

I walked the rest of the way into her room and grabbed what she packed for herself. "I figured you wouldn't let us go without you." I looked back at him standing in the doorway staring at Nessie. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right." he sounded miserable. "Well when do we leave? I already told Leah and Seth that I was leaving," he was ready to go, that was what I needed to hear.

"Good, Edward's getting the car. I need you to phase and take Nessie to the car when he gets back. We don't want to be leaving any trace of Nessie's scent behind, so if you could do that it would make things a lot easier." We were prepared for what we were about to do. Everything was in order. "We'll wait a few minutes and follow."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement and walked over to Nessie. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and let out a deep breath.

"Are you wearing my gift?" Jacob asked her sweetly, pushing her hair back behind her ears. I didn't avert my eyes this time; I still hadn't seen her gift.

She didn't say anything as she reached up to her neck and pulled out a necklace from under her shirt. With my intense eyes, I could make out what was at the center of that necklace. It was a pendent of sorts, carved out of wood as I expected it would be. There were two figures carved, one a wolf howling at the moon, and the other was a damn Loch Ness monster with its neck wrapped around the wolf. If it wasn't a birthday gift to Nessie and it didn't mean so much to her I would rip that thing off her neck and throw it into the lake.

But, it _is_ a birthday gift for Nessie and it _does_ mean a lot to her, because it came from Jacob. So, I smiled and I waited, staring out the window, for Edward to return.

He was back in 13 minutes just like he said he would be. As soon as he walked in the door, I asked him to tell Jacob where the car was so they could go before us.

"Its west five miles west and then south two miles, you'll see it on the side of the road." He half smiled and handed him the keys. Jacob went outside to phase and Nessie grabbed their things and started towards the door. I reached out and grabbed her by the shirt; she spun around to face me.

"Whoa…Mom," she screeched. She had a distraught look on her face.

"Sorry," I shrugged my shoulders. "I just wanted to tell you we'll be right behind you. We're going to wait a few minutes and meet you there," I looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead. Edward brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Ok," she said with forlorn, heavy on her breath. She turned and we stood there watching her leave, a feeling of despair washed over me. I hated that she had to go through this. I wanted to shield her from all of it, to make it all go away; I wanted it to go back to the way it used to be, normal.

"I have to come clean" Edward started, his lips trembling from the speed of his words, "I talked to Carlisle. He was outside waiting for me. He agrees with what we're doing, and thinks it's the best thing for her." He smiled, "they said they would meet us in a few weeks when it's safe." He said lighter.

"I understand," I was angry but not so much. Carlisle wouldn't say anything, but I knew it wouldn't be long before the others knew something was wrong.

We grabbed our belongings that we'd packed and took one last look around our beautiful cottage. Esme had given it to me as a birthday gift, rather both of us. We spent many wonderful nights here—we didn't spend much of the day anywhere else but the main house.

We darted out the door and didn't look back. It was the only way I could leave.

We ran west and then south, following the scent to cover Nessie's. I realized everything in Alaska would be white. I wouldn't be able to sit in the forest, and enjoy the breathtaking green colors of the Pacific Northwest. I tried to picture the beauty of the forest in my head so I wouldn't forget it. This mind of mine was coming in handier each day; it was like I took a picture and uploaded the image to my head. I chuckled to myself.

We arrived at the car; Jacob and Nessie were sitting in the back seat. Nessie was resting into Jacob's side and his arms were wrapped around her; she was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked as I opened the door. I slid in next to her and stole her from Jacob. "You can tell me, I won't be upset," I pleaded with her. Seeing her like this made my chest cave. It felt like I couldn't breathe for the first time since I became a vampire.

She looked up at me in anguish, tears flooding her eyes, "I just wish I could say bye to everyone," she cried. "I'm going to miss them so much."

"Sweetie, they're going to meet up with us in a few weeks," I started rocking her in my lap and rubbing her back, "don't worry about that. They _will_ come," I assured here. I didn't think about how hard it would be on her to leave everything she's ever known behind. No goodbye's, I don't know how I didn't see this coming.

"But what about Grandpa Charlie, he isn't coming?" she whimpered.

"That's true; we can call him in a couple of hours. We'll be back…._eventually_." Would we? I don't see how when they'll keep looking for us. "Actually sweetie, that isn't _entirely _true, I'm not sure if we will be back. But, we can send for him to visit us every chance he can. I'm sure he'll be more than willing."

"But what if that's not true; what if he never can?" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"He has tons of vacation time to take. He's been holding onto it for years for just such an occasion. I'm sure he'll take it for you, sweetie," I rubbed the top of her head, trying to comfort her. She made sobbing noises into my shirt and stained it with her tears.

I could care less about the stupid shirt.

"He loves you so much, just as much as the rest of us do." I cooed.

"Ok," she breathed. "Can we call him when we're out of town?" she asked looking up at me with swollen eyes.

I could tell this was tearing her up. I wanted so bad to take away the pain from her eyes. To go back in time: Change our decisions, which lead to bringing the four hybrids to the house.

"That would be fine," I assured her.

"If I go to sleep will you wake me when it's time?" she asked. "I can't take anymore of this right now."

"Of course, go to sleep my Renesmee," I placed her back next to Jacob. In reaction to his touch, she put her hands under her head in a praying position, curled her legs up to her chest, and closed her eyes. I climbed into the passenger seat; Edward was already in the driver's seat ready to go.

"Are we ready to go then?" he asked.

"I believe so, do you hear anyone close?" I asked in return.

"Besides Jacob and Nessie, No." He stared into my eyes for a short moment. Then he turned to face the road ahead. I watched—as he pushed the car forward—our life disappeared behind us in the mirror closest to me. Our friends, our families, everything that Nessie had ever known, vanished into the devouring dark forest. I could see in my peripheral vision that Edward was watching, too. I hated leaving like this, but there was no other way to do it.

We had to meet J before we went into Canada; he agreed to meet us in Bellingham. J has been in much higher spirits now that I handled the business between him and my family. Jasper use to scare the crap out of him; he was more than willing to oblige when I offered to take Jasper's place. Every couple of weeks, I would send him an updated picture of Nessie, so he could update the passport, and can count one on hand how many times we ever needed it.

I'd listened to Jacob snore half way through Canada, I was relieved when we slowed to a stop and he jolted awake.

"Huh, where are we?" He looked around franticly. When he realized we were at a gas station, he sank back into the seat.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, we're in Canada." I couldn't help myself. Jacob was so fun to mess with. "I think your snoring has gotten worse." I joked leaning around the back of the seat.

"When I get into a deep sleep I can't help it." He huffed. "It's comforting knowing Nessie is safe lying next to me. I slept better in this compact car then I have in over a year in my own bed at home." He looked at Nessie, still sound asleep, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, this is a onetime deal." I know he means well, but I wasn't ready to let her go, not yet. Once she's allowed to date Jacob it wouldn't be long after, that she would want to leave—to live with him.

He hated leaving her, every night he would ask if he could sleep on the couch—knowing the answer—and we would always tell him "no." His life was forever altered—like mine—so I felt bad denying him that. However, he needed to get sleep and our couch was so small that his legs would hang off the end, along with his head. Really, it wasn't much smaller than his bed at home.

Edward was pumping the gas, and I knew he could hear everything that was going on, so I let my shield down so I could ask him a question.

"_How many rooms are in the guest house?" _I was staring through the back window, biting my lower lip, waiting for his response.

He looked shockingly through the glass and held up three fingers. He wasn't used to me letting him into my head.

_So, is one room for Jacob? _I asked. He nodded.

_I want to buy him a bed—huge—so he won't hang off in any direction he lays in._

He nodded again. Then returned the gas nozzle to the pump and screwed on the gas cap.

"Mom," her soprano voice would never cease to amaze me, even after just waking up. "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere and get something to eat?" she said rubbing her stomach. I figured she would ask soon enough. She didn't like human food much but it would have to do for now.

We were driving through a small town called Chetwynd, and there weren't many choices to choose from in this area. There was the gas station we were sitting at and some houses thrown around, from the looks of them, they seemed to be vacant. We drove for 20 minutes until we found, what looked like a mom and pop restaurant.

Upon further inspection, I noticed it looked like an old house, probably built over 100 years ago, remodeled into a restaurant. There were big bushes that were covered in snow under the three windows in the front, and a rail going up the stairs to the entrance door. The house was white; it had green trim around the windows with matching curtains and a sign on the side that read "Chetwynd Home Cooking."

We pulled into the parking lot, parking in the furthest parking spot.

"This will have to do," Edward said as he turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition. "I think we lucked out finding it."

I turned around to look at Nessie, she was curled up under Jacob's arm—that covered her whole body—and flashed a reassuring smile. She half-smiled back. We got out of the car simultaneously and stepped out into the parking lot. Two other vehicles shared the parking lot with us. The first, some form of SUV—I wasn't up to par with cars like the rest of my vampire family—and the other an old pickup truck. Instantly, faint memories of my old 53' Chevy swirled around in my head.

I fought back the emotions that were attempting to drown me: Charlie and Renée, Ben and Angela, Mike and Jessica, all of the people I've left behind. People I loved and others I tolerated. I hadn't really seen Ben and Angela or Mike and Jessica, but now there was no hope. I sucked in a deep breath of the arctic air and let it take the emotions with it when I exhaled.

We walked down the parking lot to the front of the restaurant and walked along the stone path to the stairs that lead to the entrance. When we stepped inside, unconsciously my eyes raked the restaurant for danger or exposure. There was a couple in the right corner at a booth style table, another in the left at a round table with two chairs and a few men at the counter talking to the waitress. Their expressions turned from curiosity to dazzle as soon as our eyes met theirs.

I wondered what we looked like to them, an odd group of people I'm sure. I was small, pale, and beautiful. Edward, pale, beautiful and mysterious—I was relieved that I could put myself in the same category as Edward—Nessie young with youth, not as pale, with Jacob holding her hand; to tall, bronze skin, muscles bulging. The waitress turned quickly when we noticed she was gawking at us.

There was a sign that read "Seat Yourself" and a pile of menus in the entryway. Edward grabbed two menus, found my hand, and headed toward the only seat that sat far away from our audience. Jacob and Nessie looked over the menu while Edward and I looked into each other's eyes. There's comfort there, something that we can't find anywhere else. Just being with each other is enough to drown out the fears that waited to emerge.

"Wow," Jacob said interrupting my reverie, "this stuff is kinda' expensive Bells, and I'm _hungry_." He had an apologetic look on his face as he rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. It was essentially our faults that Jacob didn't work because we wanted him to be with Renesmee to protect her.

"Don't worry about it Jake, we came prepared," and we did. Edward had more than enough money throughout his many bank accounts, which now has my name attached to all of them. Ever since we got married, I've felt atypical having so much money at my disposal.

Jacob chuckled, "alright you said it not me."

The final bill was over 100 dollars, thanks mostly to Jacob. They were fed and we could continue to Denali, that's all that mattered to me. Edward tipped the waitress—50 bucks—and we left the restaurant. We drove for what felt like forever. My mind was running marathons in my head. I tried to distract myself by looking out the window.

Everywhere I looked, I saw white; white trees, white rooftops, white cars, and white parks with white benches. I knew it would be this way, but I guess it didn't really hit me until I saw it for myself. It felt like I was looking at a snow globe that hadn't been shaken.

Suddenly, as if Mother Nature was reading my mind, thick round snowflakes fell from above, covering everything it touched. I'd never seen anything like it except for the very little amount of snow we would get back in Forks. I wanted to run around in it and feel it on my already cold skin, but there would be plenty of time for that later. The most important thing right now was to get to Denali.

Edward took my hand in his, while he drove down the white curving road. Jacob and Nessie were playing I Spy, oblivious to everything else.

"I spy something yellow," Jacob smiled.

"Is it the truck in front of us?"

"Nope, keep trying," Jacob said.

"Ok…that license plate?" Nessie guessed and pointed to a car we were about to pass.

"Wrong again." He smiled widely.

"Aha, I think I got it; that little antenna head thing on that car?" She pointed out the side window as we passed a slow moving vehicle. He must've seen that from a distance.

"You got it," Jacob laughed and lifted his hand to give her a high five.

"Ok, my turn," Nessie gushed. "I spy something...blue."

"The sky?" he guessed rolling his eyes towards the sky.

She smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "No silly."

"Ok that car…right there?" he pointed out the back widow.

"Nope try again," _she_ was smiling widely now, she knew she had him.

"Aha, our car?" he had a smug smile on his face like he knew he just figured it out.

"Nope, do you want a clue?" she asked him. She could see that his temper was about to kick into high gear. She was really good at getting around that. Which I suppose is a good thing.

"Ah," he groaned, "gimme what ya got." He furrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

"It's in this car," she explained.

"Ok, let me look around for a minute." Nessie twiddled her thumbs while Jacob looked around for stuff that was blue. He guessed the air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror, the seats—they were a matching color of the car—Edward's jacket hanging over the back of his seat and finally, my hairpin.

"Yes," Nessie cried, clapping her hands together, "you got it." She grabbed his arm and shook it briskly.

"Finally, geez, that couldn't have been easier to see." Jacob wiped the depressed look off his face before Nessie could see it.

They were quiet for a while after that. Therefore, I decided to take more time to think about what the hybrids said, about their prophecy. What I couldn't understand the most was how Nessie was supposed to take down such a powerful group of vampires when all she can do is "_show_" people her thoughts. They have power, and lots of it. They haven't held their place for over three thousand years for being weak or vulnerable. For all we know, each day they could be recruiting vampires that are more gifted. Maybe Nessie is more powerful then we know. She could have some gifts that she hasn't tapped into yet. I shivered at the thought.

It was very quiet in the backseat. I looked over my shoulder and Nessie was playing with Jacob's hair while he was dozing off. He rarely got sleep since Nessie took her hold on him, so I could imagine how tired he was. Even though we didn't need to sleep, Nessie and Jacob did. I remembered what it was like having to sleep when Edward didn't. I hated to go to sleep, to waste one second of my time with him. Knowing he would be at my side when I woke up made it easier to slip into unconsciousness.

The way Nessie was looking at Jacob reminded me of the night I heard the Quileute legends. Seeing the way Jared looked at his Kim; like a blind man seeing for the first time and vice versa. Jacob had asked me to come down to La Push because I hadn't really been there since Edward returned. Edward didn't find it safe for me to be around werewolves, especially young ones. I had talked him into letting me go after I escaped three times behind his back. He thought I was going to hurt myself trying to go, so he thought it would be better to let me go then have me sneaking around.

I giggled a little when I remembered Edward was jealous.

Edward looked over curiously when I did. "Do I get to hear the joke," he asked.

"It isn't really a joke, more like a memory," I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about this.

"Am _I _in this comical memory?" he raised his eyebrows but didn't look at me.

"Yes actually, you're in ninety five percent of my memories." I said matter-of-factly. "Those are the ones I hold onto the tightest," he'd never been aware of this little fact. He had a blissful look on his face. "I don't want to lose one human minute that has you in it; the rest can disappear for all I care."

"What was so funny then?" he was getting impatient.

"Remember when you agreed to let me go to La Push?" A smile started in one corner of his lips. "You handed me off to Jacob like a seven year old with visitations?" I was glaring now. That whole situation was so uncalled for really.

"Yes," he replied simply, "that was kind of impractical now that I look back on it but it was necessary at the time. I wasn't sure Jacob could handle his temper, even though it seemed like he could." He kissed the inside of my wrist before smiling his breathtaking smile. I lost my resentment, if I had been able to blush I would have. My mind was racing so it took me a second to rearrange my thoughts.

"The suspense is killing me Bella, please," he laughed. He has no patience when it comes to my thoughts.

I didn't want to give Jacob anything to tease Edward about so I decided I wasn't going to say it aloud. I pushed my shield out.

_I was remembering when you were the slightest bit jealous, _I looked at him, and he was looking at me. He told me once, when I was talking to him this way, that my mind sounds like the human me. I surprise him every time I do it.

He looked a little annoyed, maybe he felt stronger about this subject than I thought. _Oops_.

"Bella, I was more jealous than you can ever imagine." I glanced at him and could see a little trace of a smile. "Now you can see how many things I could think of at once, how many possibilities that could run through my head at one time. My mind wondered for hours," he shrugged his shoulders, "especially when I had nothing to do but wait for you."

_But, I was fine Edward and I wouldn't have gone if I weren't sure I would be._ Without my permission, I remember Paul losing his temper and lunging toward me, Jacob running in the middle of us—phasing—thrashing into Paul and pushing him into the trees.

Edward winced, "see, I knew I worried for a reason. You weren't just risking your life love; you were risking mine, too."

_But, I knew what I was doing. _I looked in the back seat to see if Jacob and Nessie were both sleeping. They were. I let my shield snap back into place. "Edward," I said out loud. If he had heard me thinking about letting go of my shield, I would've startled him. "I would never risk your life over anything. I knew there was no risk." My voice was so quiet no human ears could hear it. I knew Jacob could, and I looked back to see if he was still sleeping. Yes, still snoring as loud as a bear.

"Maybe so," Edward said looking at me now and not the road ahead, "but I still felt that way. I was sick with worry Bella, just sick with it." He shook his head at the memories.

"I know you were, and I felt bad about it. But I was mad that you didn't trust my judgment." I was shaking my head now. "I knew Jacob well enough to know he could control himself."

"Frankly, Bella you shouldn't use your judgment in this scenario. Obviously it's not very good considering you married a vampire and your best friend is a werewolf," he said matter-of-factly. He had me there, if looks could kill—even a vampire—Edward would have dropped dead right there. What are the odds that I would befriend the best of both kinds? That had to be some kind of luck, didn't it?

"You mean a good vegetarian vampire and a well tempered werewolf…and both of which have saved my life on more than one occasion." I was a little smug about it but I had to get my point across.

"You're just lucky that you fascinated me so much." He half smiled. "If your mind wouldn't have been a mental mute, I don't know if I would've been able to control myself that first day." He looked at me and smiled my smile, "There might not have been anyone to save."

I was smiling now. It was easy to joke about my human days now. It was also easy not to be mad at Edward. It obviously wouldn't last that long, so why even bother with it.

**************

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can edit it....**

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED

Thanks for reading


	6. Denali

First and foremost, thanks to all that left a review....they made me smile like always.

I regret to inform you that this chapter isn't very long but I needed to get this part

over with to get to the good stuff...

It might be a little slow to some of you but again it needed to be done....

Thanks for reading...

DENALI

WE ARRIVED AT THE DENALI'S AND THEY GREETED US WITH OPEN ARMS. Tanya grabbed Nessie up in her arms and she put the palm of her hand to her cheek. They were conversing right away. Katie was there with Garrett at her side. I had a feeling he would be there. We hadn't spoken to them since the Volturi episode, so I wasn't sure if he would be. They acknowledged Jacob, but there was no warm welcoming for him.

Edward filled Tanya, Katie and Garrett in on what the hybrids had told us and what we decided to do about it. They were leading us to the guest house and I threw my arm around Jacob, "welcome old friend." I tried to make it a deep voice but it wasn't. "It's been too long, gimme a hug big guy." I was vibrating with laughter as Jacob tried shoving me away from him.

"Come on bells, don't cause a scene. The blo……people are watching." He smirked a little at his correction. I guess we would have to work on his vocabulary while we're here.

"Where are Eleazar and Carmen?" I asked just realizing they weren't here to greet us when we arrived.

"They're out hunting," Tanya said mostly to Edward. I let it go. "We weren't sure when you'd arrive."

Just then we rounded the house, and I froze in my tracks. There, nestled into some trees was a two-story cabin. It was so captivating with the white rooftops and the white covered trees that surrounded it. It reminded me of a snow globe. I have a feeling—because I hadn't really seen snow till now—that I would be reminded of snow globe's a lot while we we're here.

"Oh," a gasp slipped between my teeth. I looked to Edward and noticed out of my peripheral vision that Tanya was staring at him, deep in thought. I felt a bit of jealousy spark in my stomach. "It's so beautiful," I danced to Edward's side and grabbed his hand in mine. "Don't you think so love?" looking up into his butter-scotch eyes.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head, "it sure is, but it's nothing compared to my Bella." She must have been thinking what I saw. The jealousy emaciated as she gathered herself.

"We never use it but it's fully furnished, it even has beds in every room just in case. Which I suppose is a good thing considering Nessie and……the _wolf_ needs to sleep." She made a face and emphasized wolf.

"Thanks leech, we appreciate it," Jacob snapped back at her. His stance tightened and his hands balled into fists. I jumped in front of him, my hands on his chest.

"Ok. Ok, that's enough Jacob. Be civilized please, they're doing us a favor letting us come here. Be nice." A low snarl came from Tanya and I whipped around to face her, my arms behind me bracing Jacob. "You too," I growled. I could see now, that this is going to be more of a problem than I anticipated.

I watched Jacob stomp off towards the forest, hands trembling, "I'll be back." He huffed as he walked out of sight.

"You'll have to excuse him," I told Tanya, "he has a bit of a temper if you can't already tell." I said returning to Edward's side.

"Yes, as long as he controls himself we won't have any problems." She glared at me for an eight of a second and then she was gone. I went through the whole incident in my head to see what had gone wrong. It was Tanya's remark when she said _wolf_. What turned out to be a disaster was—in the beginning—a nice warm welcoming. Jacob storming off into the forest to phase, and Tanya off into the house: To vent I'm sure.

"That could've gone worse," Edward whispered into my ear. Nessie turned with a worried expression and put her hand in mine. Suddenly, there were flashing pictures of Jacob's face, the way he looked before he stormed off, swirling around in my head. She was asking if he was okay and when he would be back.

"He's fine," I wiped the single tear that ran down her cheek. It pained her to be away from him, just as it did him away from her, so I knew he wouldn't be long. "You know how his temper is sweetie. He'll be back in no time," I reassured her. She looked up at me and smiled, then sucked in her cries.

As if a cue was set, Jacob came out of the woods smiling at Nessie, I should've known he would be listening. She ran to him; he took her into his arms and her hand was simultaneously at his cheek. "I'm sorry Nessie, I didn't mean to frighten you," he was using his soothing voice. "I just had to control my temper and now I'm fine," he smiled widely, his most Jacoby smile. "Now, let's go check out our new pad." He grabbed her by the hand and they ran to the cabin. Edward and I followed behind them at a more leisurely pace.

I stood back to get the full effect, to take everything in. It started at the trees with a stone path that went all the way to the front door. There were two widows on the main floor with little flower pots under them. The trees enclosed from all sides providing absolute privacy. When we opened the front door, it creaked a little. I liked it, it was normal. Inside, it was a duplicate of our cabin at home, plus a second story. The floor was stone and the walls were a pale-white. In the fireplace there were some smoldering logs. They must have been preparing for Nessie.

The front room was furnished with a long couch that curved along two walls with an ottoman against the next wall. On the furthest wall was a vast entertainment center that had a colossal flat screen TV sitting in the middle of it. Nessie ran to find her room and Jacob followed. Edward and I continued down the hall that led to the kitchen and dining room. To the right of the dining room was a winding stair case. Upstairs was, at first, a loft that over looked the front room. Then it was a huge bedroom with an oversize bed in the middle. It had drapes all around it and big fluffy white pillows. The walls in this room where a light sky blue that matched the bedspread.

"This place is amazing," I barley whispered. "Can you believe that bed?" I pointed to the unnecessary bed. Why would you spend so much on a bed that would never be used? He was at my side in an instant, swinging me up to cradle me in his arms.

"No matter where we are, as long as were together, it will always be more than amazing." Then he smiled his breathtaking smile and an electric shock ran up my spine, to the tips of my fingers and the tips of my toes: I was numb. We didn't go back downstairs until the sun came up.

The weeks went by excruciatingly slow without the rest of our family—even with an eternity of time before us—time was creeping by. They called every day, and we would pass the phone around. Jacob discovered that he could talk to Sam over the 2,500 miles distance, which was convenient so he could find out what was going on with his pack. Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth joined him after the Volturi left. Leah was his "Beta" as I had once called it.

Edward and I spent most of our time in the room. We still can't get enough of each other. The desire to be with Edward hasn't been more powerful. I'm beginning to think that will never change. Jacob kept Nessie busy with all the stuff she wanted to do. They would go ice skating, roll around in the snow and Jacob would shift and run through snow dunes and snow would spiral around them—like a snow globe—and they would always come home drenched from head to toe. They even got to ride snowmobiles for the first time. Edward and I joined them for that. It looked like too much fun to pass up. We went to see a couple of land marks Mount McKinley, Park Road, and Wonder Lake. Nessie was all about learning everything she could about Alaska. She loves it here. Jacob—with his whole give the object of your imprint everything she wants—has been right beside her every step of the way.

Looking back a year and a half ago, I would have never guessed I would be where I am. Not just Alaska, but life in general. I have a big family—mortal and immortal—and a hand full of friends on the reservation. I didn't have to go through the hectic-confused-newborn phase; I got to skip right through it. Edward and Carlisle believe it's because of all the preparation I had, and the knowledge of what was to come. I don't know what it was, nor do I care. I'm just overjoyed that I didn't have to lose myself to my senses. I remember being scared that I wouldn't be myself after, that I wouldn't want the same things—like Edward—that I did when I was human. Once it was all said and done, I wanted Edward more than I ever thought possible.

It was a Saturday and we were all out at the pond behind the cabin. Nessie and Jacob were skating. Nessie looked like a ballerina on the ice; it came so natural to her. Jacob didn't do half bad either, he fell a couple of times—once right on his face—but other than that, he was doing exceptionally well. Edward and I sat back on the root of a tree as we watched them. We'd kept her safe so far and soon Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett would be here and we could go back to the way things used to be.

"There here," Edward whispered in my ear. Nessie was oblivious, but Jacob heard and kept his composure. I turned to face him, "Leah, Seth and Embry have come along as well." He said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Jacob will like that, but where will they stay?"

"They can stay with us. There's a huge bed upstairs and a long couch. Jacob can share his bed with someone I'm sure." He's always been able to find a compromise for everything. I laid back in his lap keeping my eyes on the opening they would come through. I couldn't wait to see Alice. I'd asked her once if she had seen anything in the future about the hybrids.

Unfortunately, she was still unable to see anything that involved them. We would just have to hide out until they found us again. I have a feeling we'll be running until Nessie is ready to do what—apparently—she is destined to do.

Just then the sun illuminated through the clouds for a split second and sent a thousand rainbows in our direction. The sun didn't touch us but it did touch the six beautiful vampires that were gliding over the hill. Nessie saw them right away and darted into Rose's arms.

"Oh Nessie, I've missed you so much," Rose cried as she held Nessie in an iron grip hug. "Look at how much you've grown. Wow you look like you're 14 already." Rose was right. Nessie had gotten bigger since the last time they'd seen her. I noticed the difference every day but it didn't bother me as much as before. Knowing that she wouldn't grow much more than I had; had a big part in that.

Alice came running towards me and interrupted my reverie.

"Bella, I've missed you so much, how are you holding up?" She was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day: A breath of fresh air. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until this moment. I don't know how I bared it.

"Alice, you don't know how good it is to see you, to feel you." Tearless sobs were coming from my chest. "I'm better now that were back together."

I watched as Edward went straight to Carlisle. They didn't even bother with the usual man huge (the one where you shake hands and hold it between you and reach around and pat each other's backs), yeah, he just grabbed him up and swung him around. I let a giggle slip; I'd never seen him embrace Carlisle that way. It was kind of comical.

"Carlisle, it's been way to long," he sang. You could see the happiness capture his every expression.

"Yes my son, too long." Edward set him down and Carlisle put his hands on Edwards's shoulders. "Let's not make this a reoccurring event." He chuckled and returned the hug in the same manor. Behind Carlisle was Esme. As soon as Edward saw her, she was all he saw.

"Esme, Mom you look wonderful!" he grabbed her up the same was as Carlisle. Esme laughed out loud, you could see the relief on her angels face when Edward put her down.

"Son, I've missed you terribly," she squeezed him tightly before turning to me and embracing me in the same fashion. "Bella, sweetie you mustn't do that to me again. I thought I was going to have a heart attack—figuratively speaking—when I found out you were gone." She looked serious and relieved as she stood there staring at me intently.

"I'm so sorry Esme," I pulled her to me so I could hug her tightly. I didn't want to let go. "I won't, I won't," I chanted: And I wouldn't.

As soon as Esme released me I was being lifted up by someone behind me. I wiggled and squealed because I wasn't sure who it was. "Bells, it so good to see you again," Seth cooed into my back as he swung me around violently. Of course it would be Seth. He was like the younger brother I never had. He always made me smile with the stupidest jokes or the funniest faces. He was a definitely a comedian.

"Seth," I replied in the same tone of voice he used. "Put me down."

Nessie didn't say anything while we reunited with our family. She was passed around by everyone, and she gave them all the run down on what they missed while they were back in Forks.

Jacob was busy greeting his pack. Everyone was here except Quil. I knew why he didn't come, because of Claire.

"Jacob. Why didn't Quil come?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"He couldn't leave Claire, and couldn't bring her with him." Just the answer I knew I'd get. "Claire just celebrated her fourth birthday two days ago. Her mom wasn't about to let her leave, imprinting or not." He half-shouted over the many conversations going on at once.

After all the greetings were done we headed to the cabin to show everyone were we'd be staying. Seth was totally excited when he saw the flat screen TV with satellite.

"Wow guys, this is totally rockin'," he made the motion of an invisible guitar in his hands. "I can't wait until I get to rub this in Paul's face. Ah…: The luxuries of being a werewolf." He fell back onto the couch with his fingers locked behind his head. He reached for the remote and I imagined he'd be happy there for hours. Leah on the other hand, was a different story.

She'd disagreed when Edward and I offered her our bed since we had no use for it. She'd disagreed when we offered her the couch, and even when Jacob offered her his bed. She said she wanted to sleep in wolf form. I was hopeful that she would eventually have a turning point where she could just accept us and get over it.

I guess I was hoping for too much.

Embry was perfectly content with taking our bed, which left Seth on the couch; which he was probably eager for. We decided to go outside with Emmett to catch up. We had talked to them every day while we were away from them, but that didn't compare to seeing them and talking to them in person.

"So, did we miss anything exciting?" Edward asked him as we stood next to the cabin outside. I could sense that the air was cold as it blew over my face but it didn't bother me the slightest.

"Nah, not really," an excited expression formed on his face. "I went to the Husky game with Charlie last week," Emmett looked over at me. "He said to give you a huge hug for him," he picked me up, threw me into the air and caught me in one of his iron bear hugs. "Ha, ha… I can't wait to tell Charlie about the look on your face. It was priceless Bells." He bellowed.

"Put me down Em, stop acting like a child." I was a little irritated; he didn't have to throw me into the air to give me a hug. I scowled at him for a moment when he released me onto the ground. "I'll let you get away with that this time big brother, only because I've missed you so much." I smiled widely, crouched and lunged at him taking him to the ground. "Gotcha!" he was the only one that would fight with me and all my newborn energy was going to waste. I still had some left in me.

"Ah, get her off of me," he tried to wiggle free but I wasn't budging. I held onto his wrists like my life depended on it, "Edward, grab your woman, control her man." He said between clinched teeth. He was trying desperately to free his wrists but to avail. I wasn't giving in.

Edward spoke calmly and softly, "I don't control Bella in anyway, she wouldn't allow me even if I wanted to." I looked up at him with raised eyebrows as Emmett finally broke my grip with the interruption of my concentration. He smiled his crooked smile, "of course I don't love. Don't be silly." I stood up from the ground in one fluid leap and ended up right next to Edward, where I wanted to be.

It was getting late, and with all the chaos that was going on, Nessie was exhausted. Edward noticed her visions were coming in blurs, so he asked Rose and Esme to put her down: Which they did so eagerly.

"Hey, does anyone want to play a game?" I asked standing in the middle of the cabins not so large front room. Why not, we had nothing better to do at the moment. "We have tons of board games and cards. Or there's a ps3 built into the entertainment center. I think I saw a Wii, too; we could bowl." I just wanted the fun to never end.

There was a knock at the door and I darted to answer it, Katie and Garrett.

"Carlisle, Esme it's so nice to see you on better conditions than the last." Katie didn't let go of Garrett's hand as she darted to Carlisle and Esme and gave them each a quick hug. "Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper it's so wonderful to have you all together again. You remember Garrett," she addressed everyone waving her hand in his direction.

"Hey yeah, I guess were sorta family now," he raised his hand in a waving gesture before he brushed his long sandy hair back behind his head and tied it back with a band. Garrett was always such a character.

"Yes, welcome," Carlisle greeted him. This time they did the man hug and I think it was thanks to Garrett.

"Where is Tanya?" Rose asked. Now that she mentioned it, I hadn't seen Tanya since that first day. Maybe there was more to what she was thinking than I thought.

"She's out soul searching," Katie said with a hint of sarcasm. "Probably soul mate searching," she giggled putting her hand over her mouth.

"Eleazar and Carmen?" Carlisle asked.

"They went into town for some supplies." She smiled then, and I couldn't imagine what kind of supplies they would need. I guess I would find out when they returned.

Everyone was reuniting with old friends, and new friends. Garrett was fitting in well with the Denali's. I had wondered when we first meet him why he never joined a coven. I figured it was because he didn't like to depend on anyone else but himself. When he met Katie, I remember him laughing a lot and Katie was really enjoying his company. When he declared himself to her it was under the assumption we were going to die. When it turned out we weren't going to die, he had meant it.

I couldn't help but wonder what Tanya was thinking, that day we'd arrived and I noticed her staring at Edward. I had a pretty good idea what it was but I wanted to know for sure. When Katie had mentioned she was soul searching, I couldn't shake it from my mind. I planned on confronting Edward as soon as we were alone. I wasn't exactly sure when that would be, but I would try and make it soon. It was eating at me to know.

Eleazar and Carmen got back around dawn and everyone except us—that were already here and the werewolves—went to their house to reunite. I leaned over to whisper in Edward's ear.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked as soon as everyone was gone. Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry were playing the ps3 and they seemed totally absorbed in it. So I grabbed Edward by the hand, not waiting for his reply, and led him outside.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. He had a very guilty look on his face and I guessed he knew exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"I think you know Edward. If you know me well enough, then you do." I said with a smirk.

"Bella, I can't read your mind unless you let me, so you're going to have to tell me." He leaned against a rock and brushed the hair that was on my shoulder and pulled me to him. "I haven't the slightest clue."

"This might sound childish," or I might be onto something.

"I don't care what it sounds like; I always want to know what you're thinking." He looked at me lovingly and smiled his crooked smile.

"What was Tanya thinking that first day?" he didn't say anything but pursed his lips into a straight line: Which is what he usually did when he didn't want to tell me something. "I saw her thinking something and she was staring at you." That sounded like it didn't make any sense, but it would have to do; still nothing. "I'm going to think it's something _probably_ much worse than it is, if you don't tell me." I tried to hide the bitterness in my voice but failed miserably.

"I'd rather not tell you what she was thinking." He looked into my eyes as if he was looking into my soul, "but if you insist."

"I do." I said curtly, not wanting to give him time to change his mind.

"She was telling me that she loved me, that there would never be another for her." I knew it had something to do with that but I wasn't prepared to hear it. "Remember when I told you that when something happens to us its life altering, you can never go back?" I did remember that. It was a human memory but I knew it well. I had went to Volterra, Italy to save my life; Edward. He had gone to the Volturi to provoke them to kill him. He thought I had died and said that he would not exist if I didn't. When we returned I was so exhausted that I slept the rest of the day away. He was in my room when I woke in the middle of the night, I didn't believe he was really there; that he was going to stay. That's when he told me that his life had been altered.

"Are you telling me that _you_ altered Tanya's life?" I nearly shrieked at him. All my muscles tensed at the thought of having to fight over Edward with Tanya, which I was more than willing to do.

"_She_ seems to think so, but _you_ are proof that I did not," he smiled my smile and I almost let it affect me. I had to gather my thoughts but I didn't forget.

"How do you think?" I was a little irritated that he was trying to deny this.

"Bella," he put his hands on both sides of my face and looked deep into my eyes for the second time tonight. "If it were true then _she_ would've altered _mine,_ too. We stayed here for almost a decade and never once did I offer her the time of day in any other way then friendship or family."

"I believe you," I pushed his hands away from my face, "but how else could you explain what she's doing? She obviously left because she couldn't stand to be around you." I know I wouldn't be able to sit by and watch some other woman kiss him. Just the thought of it had me furious.

"That may be true, but it still doesn't change anything. I love _you_ Bella, forever." He reached out to grab me but I stepped back.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?" not only did I have to feel angry but now hurt, too.

"It wasn't necessary." He said calmly.

"_Oh_…I find it very necessary." His calm persona was making the furiousness inside scream with anger.

"Bella," he reached out for me again, this time grabbing me by my wrist and yanking me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tight for just a moment. "I didn't want to burden you with her issues love. You already have so much to deal with. Whatever she thinks is irrelevant, I love you, _you_ altered _my_ life. You are forever stitched into my dead heart." He leaned away from me to look at my face. "As long as I exist, I exist only for you." Deep down, I already knew that. He'd proven it to me time and time again.

"I don't want to make another person runaway because of me." Maybe we shouldn't stay, and then she can come back. "We can relocate somewhere else." I added.

"We don't need to go anywhere now; she won't be back for awhile. You were right; she did leave because of me." His eyes were on mine the whole time, trying to read what I was thinking. I pushed my shield out so he could hear me.

_I knew I was right; I have a sense for these types of things. I wish we could've gone somewhere else, if I would've been thinking rationally, I would've remembered that Tanya had a thing for you. What was I thinking coming here?_ Edward's eyes finally left mine, and when they did I saw that he was in agony.

I let my shield snap back into place and grabbed his face in-between my trembling hands. "This is not your fault; it's not any of ours. She can't help the way she feels, and I don't blame her." I said with fervor, but it didn't seem to be enough. The crease between his eyes was still present and I couldn't leave this conversation until it was gone. "Who wouldn't be interested in you? You're the ideal man, husband, father and fri…" his eyes snapped up to mine with a fierce frenzy and he cut me off with a passionate kiss that sent my head spinning. This was always his way of changing the subject or getting out of trouble. It's his secret weapon against me—that isn't a secret—he uses against me often.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked once I was finally free of his hold—not that I wanted to be freed.

"Right now, nothing, we'll just have to wait until she comes back and ask her what she wants us to do about it. If she wants us to leave, then we will." I wondered instantly, when she would return.

"I don't want to stay if it's going to make her uncomfortable or miserable. I remember what it felt like to want someone so much, more than life itself," I chanced a glance at Edward and his expression was exactly what I expected to see; misery. "And for that person to not want you the same in return," he gave me a dirty look knowing I was talking about him.

In my defense I lifted my hands up like I was surrendering "hey, you're the one who said it, and it made sense to me. You know I always thought I didn't deserve you to love me. I already knew it, and for you to say, it just made it real. I was expecting it." I looked down at the ground in embarrassment. I'd never told him about this.

I was remembering all too well what the feeling was like. That was another human memory I would never forget. I lost my heart and soul that night in the woods. I never fully recovered it until I ran—full force—into Edward in Volterra.

"I was hoping that would be a memory you forgot, or would try to forget," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I wish I could take that memory away from you so it can't hurt you anymore." He looked away from me, loathing himself, "I feel terrible about hurting you the way I did. That kind of hurt doesn't ever heal and it's the worst kind of pain." He grimaced at the memory.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to comfort him. I didn't like seeing him this way, "the past is the past Edward, but you're right, it doesn't heal." I reached up and touched his cheek so he would look at me, "you don't ever know exactly how much you need something—someone—until it's already gone. We've already been through that and we were able to mend it. Now, we don't have to worry about it anymore. We both can't live without the other, so nothing can come between us now."

"A catch 22, ha." He chuckled.

"I guess you could call it that."

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he whispered into my ear.

"I love _you_ Mr. Cullen," I whispered back.

"_Forever_."

"_Forever_," I agreed. That was the end of that paroxysm conversation.

**********

**I know this chapter was fairly short I promise never to do it again**

**As always reviews are very much appreciated and I love them truly and deeply. **

**Next chapter I went kind of all out with the angsty stuff, you'll see....**

**I'll have it up as soon as I'm done editing it...again bare with me**

**I hate editing  
**

**thanks for reading!!!!!!  
**


	7. Breaking Ice

Thanks to those of you who left a review...you know who you are...I totally smile super goofy when my phone tells me I got a review....

I know this is supposed to be romance/fantasy…But what's a little romance without a little angsty stuff

This chapter was fun for me as well as all of them are...I hope you enjoy

HAPPY READING!!!

**********************************************************************************

BREAKING ICE

DAYLIGHT BROKE; WE HAD JUST WALKED IN THE DOOR AND CARLISLE Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen were crouching over the kitchen table with a role of paper sprawled across it.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked sarcastically even though he already knew.

"Oh! _Edward, Bella_." Esme turned to look at us and spoke so fast I _almost _missed it. "What a surprise." You could see it was no surprise; they were hiding _something that_ _was_ a surprise. I know them _all_ too well. "Go back outside please," she started towards us, ushering us to the door, "were almost done here."

Edward took my hand and led me back outside, "_Please_ tell me what the surprise is? You know I hate surprises," I pleaded with him until I was blue in the face figuratively speaking. In return, all I got was silence. I wonder what it could be. "I hate surprises even when they're the good ones." Then Edward started laughing out of nowhere. "What's going on Edward?" I was right up in his face the suspense was killing me. I imagine this must be how Edward feels when he can't figure out what I'm thinking. Karma sucks.

"I…was imagining…your face," he managed to choke out between breaths. He curled over laughing hysterically, completely driving me insane with curiosity at his every chuckle.

"Oh thanks, that tells me a lot." I crossed me arms in front of me and turned away from him. He was right behind me and put his arms around me.

"I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at the look on your face." He slipped around to stand in front of me and put his hand under my chin to make me look at him. "You'll find out soon enough, I promise." He smiled my smile, "you're going to love it." Yeah, I'm sure I won't love it. All I could do to keep myself from running back into the cabin and demanding an explanation was pace around an old tree stump. Edward leaned against a boulder and watched me the whole time as I ran through ideas of what it could be.

"It's been forever," I was sick of standing outside not by choice, while everyone else including Edward was inside planning some surprise. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"They're wrapping it up not literally right now, so not too much longer." He said coolly.

"Ugh, I wish they didn't have to make everything a surprise." All the way to the core of my being, I wished that. If I had a genie and I had one wish, it would be no more surprises from the Cullen family.

Carmen came from around the corner with a big grin on her face, "Bella. Edward, were done in there." She smiled and then a pensiveness expression flashed across her face, "Oh, were going to town for some more supplies, did you need anything?" she asked smiling again.

"Yeah, I _need_ to know _what_ is going on here." I said as demanding as I could make myself sound. This new voice of mine was getting very exasperating. I could never manage to make it sound the right emotion I was going for.

Her smile faded to a smirk, "Oh, Bella dear, I can't tell you that."

Edward snickered behind me and I reached back and punched him in the shoulder, "you hush up back there."

"No need to get violent sweetie, you'll find out tomorrow when we start, first thing in the morning." Then she turned and slipped back around the corner of the cabin.

Start? Start? What does that mean? Start what? First thing that came to mind was a _party_.

"No party, no party," I muttered to myself and trailed off into silence.

Edward reached down to my chin and lifted my gaze from the ground to his, "It's not a party love, don't stress about unnecessary things."

"It's necessary to me, _tell me Edward_," I demanded putting my hands on both sides of his face and willing him to tell me with my eyes, hoping desperately that it would work.

"Not a chance," his weapon was on full force and he leaned down and attempted to kiss me. I darted out of his reach about 30 feet away. As soon as I did, he darted after me; his arms wrapped around me and he tilted me like in a dance. "You're fast, but not that fast," he chuckled and tried to kiss me again. I couldn't run so I turned my head. He didn't even flinch; he started kissing me down my neck all the way down to my collarbone.

"How do you expect me to ever be mad at you," I managed to choke out, "When you're always pulling out your secret weapon?" I breathed heavy and erratically. He noticed and finally found my lips with his. I couldn't fight anymore. He had me. His breath was like a field of flowers and his touch an electric shock. I wouldn't be happier anywhere else.

Then I remembered I had a secret weapon of my own.

When I managed to wiggle free, I decided to give it a shot, it's a long shot, but it's all I got. "Edward? My love, _please_ won't you tell me?" I said pensively.

"Nope," he shot back before I even finished my sentence.

As I said, a long shot.

"Please, _oh please _tell me," I ran my fingers down his chest, trying to act nonchalantly. Then I shot my hand up to tangle my fingers into his hair.

He grimaced at my touch. "This isn't going to work." He said looking down at me adoringly.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I just want you to tell me." I made a pouty face and stuck my lip out a little, probably overdoing it, "..._please_." I went in for a kiss but hovered there breathing on his lips—hoping I had the same effect on him—and then I brushed my lips across his. I figured since my only weapon of self-weakening wasn't working that maybe I could borrow his.

He groaned and quivered, "Bella, you're literally killing me." I can't believe I'm pulling this off. Ha, I'm going to take this as far as I can.

"Tell me…._please._ I love you." I whispered seductively, "_for me,"_ against his lips still hovering and breathing. He leaned forward to touch his lips to mine but I darted back before he could make the contact. "Not so fast," I said looking up at him through my eyelashes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips hard against his. He groaned. This is actually fun, why hadn't I thought of this before.

He groaned again and stomped his foot, "I can't love. You're very persuasive, but I can't." He smiled at me, pushing away so he could look at my face.

I pouted again and turned away from him, "Fine!" crossing my arms in front of me.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him, "You can keep trying to persuade me, it might work." Of course, he would want me to keep trying. He could get what he wanted and I would only get the pleasure of being close to him. I needed to know what was going on and this idea was at a standstill.

"Mom, Dad, where are you?" Nessie called from inside the cabin. How long had she been awake? I wonder if she knows what the surprise is.

"Aha," I said as I turned and ran toward the cabin. Edward appeared right in front of me and I just about ran into him.

"Oh no you don't, she doesn't have a clue what's going on." He was dancing around in front of me so I couldn't get by him. "She doesn't even know that there's a surprise in the making, so don't ruin it for her." Aha, it was for Nessie, too. That narrows it down a bit, but I still have no clue what it could be.

I guess I'll let it go for now, "my lips are sealed, for now." I shot one weak dagger at him letting him know that I wasn't happy about it. He gave me one last look and I took advantage of it and darted around him into the cabin.

"Right here Nessie," I sang as I got into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," Edward snuck in right behind me, "Dad. I just wanted to see if we could ride the snowmobiles today?" she looked like she'd been up for maybe five minutes by the way her hair was all over the place. "Embry's never been on one before and I wouldn't mind riding one again." She ended eagerly.

"Go ask Eleazar, I'm sure he'll be fine with it." She's lucky she's half-indestructible, or she wouldn't be riding anything that went faster than 5 miles per hour. She ran out of the cabin with a huge smile on her face. Nothing made me happier, except being with Edward, than seeing her happy.

Seth was fast asleep on the couch, probably from a late night of video games. I jumped onto the couch, "wake up, wake up sleepy head," I shouted.

He jumped up with a frightened look on his face, "What? Where am I? What's goin' on?" he darted his eyes all around the scene in front of him.

"Ha. Ha." I was rolling with laughter, clutching my sides.

"Bella, what are you doing, you scared the crap out of me." He laid his head back down onto his pillow rubbing his eyes.

"I'm waking you up; I'm your very own personal alarm clock." I was still laughing.

"You don't have to do it that way; there are _plenty_ of ways to wake people up." He scowled at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really bored, I needed something to liven it up a bit. Sorry it had to be at your expense," I giggled again. I was glad Seth was here, he brought out the younger Bella, the one that just graduated high school.

"What is there to eat around here? I'm starving." He was looking toward the kitchen like he was about to run for it.

"Go look in the fridge; I'm sure there's something in there." He was up and to the kitchen in a flash. "Maybe I can get Alice to BBQ tonight; I'll ask her as soon as I see her." It was the least I could do for waking him up in such a savage way. I knew how much these werewolves liked a good BBQ. One problem; where was Alice? Last time I remember seeing her, was when she went with Kate and Garrett to the main house to say hi to Eleazar and Carmen. She wasn't in the group of vampires plotting my surprise against me. She was probably in on it though, thanks to her precognitive gift.

The realization hit me. "Oh, maybe I can get it out of her." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that love?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing," he was looking at me like I was a crazy person. "I was just talking to myself." That probably confirmed his assumption. I'm probably driving down a dead-end anyways. Alice likes to surprise me more than anyone else does; she would never ruin a surprise.

"Ugh," I sighed and Edward looked at me again.

"You're driving me crazy Bella, what are you thinking?" He pleaded with me.

"Oh, fine," I knew it was definitely going to be a dead end and Edward has a way of getting me to spill. "I was just thinking I might be able to get it out of Alice. Then I decided it was a waste of time: Alice would never give up a surprise." I humphed and made another pouty face.

He chuckled of course, "Oh Bella, don't worry so much. It's just a surprise, what's the worst that can happen?"

"It's not that I'm worried about what will happen, it's just…" I paused. I didn't like talking to Edward about this; it usually upset him.

He stood up and darted to my side, "Bella you can tell me anything, I won't get hurt or upset, you know that."

"I know, I know," I took a deep breath, "I feel like I came into this with nothing, from the very beginning." He moved his mouth to say something. I raised my hand. "Let me finish and I still have nothing to give. Everything I have is because of you, even Renesmee; without you, I wouldn't even have her. Anything any of you give me is just more upsetting because I can't give anything in return." He had an amused look on his face. "Do you see where I'm coming from?"

He was smiling my smile, "Honey you don't have to be upset about anything," this time _I_ tried to say something and he shushed _me,_ "let me finish," he quoted me, "everything that we have: The money, the properties and the vehicles are all just pawns in our world. They mean nothing to us and you'll realize that when time goes by." He grabbed me, crushing me to him, "Please don't worry about this. It may seem like a big thing to you now, but to _us_ it's just something to do to pass the time. We have so much of it what else is there to do?" he kissed the top of my head and buried his face in my hair. "Besides, you gave me you, and without you there would be no Renesmee."

"This is true," I said as I pointed my right pointer finger towards the sky. I let what he said sink in, and it did make a lot of sense. When you have an eternity of time before you, what else is there to do? On top of that, a lot of the assets they have _are_ because of Alice's visions. What a good little gift she has.

"I will consider what you said. It does make some sense, in a way. Why does it always have to be a surprise though? It wouldn't make me so irritated if I knew what it was." This was true; I mostly hated the surprise part of this. I felt his phone vibrate in the left pocket of his jacket, where he always kept it. He didn't seem to notice and right before I was going to say something about it, he interrupted me.

"I'll tell them no more surprises." He smiled hugely, overdoing my smile, "The next time they want to build you a house," what did he just say? "They can tell you first." He concluded.

"A house?" was all I could manage to say. The phone call was now a distant memory.

"Yes, now Nessie doesn't know so try to keep it a secret," he lifted my chin with his finger. "I know how bad an actress you are so do your best."

Just then, Jacob came into the front room yawning and stretching his arms. "Where's Nessie?"

I was still in shock at what Edward had told me, it took me a few seconds to answer him. "She ran to the main…_house_," I stumbled over that last word, "to see if she could ride the snowmobiles today." Of course, Jacob's first thought in the morning would be about Nessie.

"What? Why didn't she wake me up? I would've wanted to go, too." He shrugged his shoulders and I could see just how hurt he was that Nessie didn't ask him.

"Jacob: Man up man." Seth barked as he came from the kitchen, "I'm sure she meant you, too. She's obsessed with you just as much as you are with her. Give the girl some credit," he fell onto the couch with a sandwich in one hand and a can of soda in the other. "Now, I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind." I couldn't help myself; I burst out laughing as Jacob stormed out of the cabin, toward the main house.

Eleazar had said yes, I knew he would, and Nessie, Jacob, Embry, and Seth who thought it was worth it to stay awake were going to Denali Park to ride. Jacob lifted two of the snowmobiles into the bed of the pickup truck, and put the other two on a tow dolly.

"You guys be careful!" I had an instant reaction to protect them. "Make sure you wear warm clothes; you don't want to look suspect. Don't do too many crazy stunts, just because you heal fast doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. That means you too Nessie," I said as they piled into the truck.

"Ok Mom," she climbed into the truck last. "See you before the sun goes down," she yelled as they drove off and out of sight.

I turned to Edward "What do we do now?" Everyone was off doing his or her own thing. Esme, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Carmen were in town getting _supplies._ Rose and Emmett were in the main house, most likely figuring out the layout of my new house. I had no idea where Alice and Jasper were. "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"They're out looking over some land to purchase and taking care of all the paperwork that's involved." Huh, I wonder where it's going to be. This will make it easier for Tanya to come back home. I hope. Then we can move on to better days.

It finally sunk in that the house was for us and not everyone. "What about everyone else? Where are they going to stay?"

"They'll be staying in the guest house."

"Why would they build a house for us and not one for themselves?" This whole selfless vampire bit was turning out to be very frustrating.

"They want to give us our own space, were newlyweds and you're still a young vampire. There are still other instincts that need to be dealt with," he winked and I knew exactly what he was referring to and I tried not to let it affect me; I still had a suggestion I wanted to try out.

"What if they just made the house bigger, that way it could be for all of us? I'd rather not be that far away from them just yet. We just spent three excruciating weeks without them." It was a little shaky, but I got my point across.

"That's definitely something to think about." He said as he leaned down and kissed me right under my jaw. That just about took me under. I still had one more thing to say.

"Well," I stuttered," I would like to talk to Alice, I'm sure she already saw you telling me."

"Yes she did," he replied now at the curve in my neck.

"Was that her calling you right before you told me?" that managed to come out in a whisper. I'm surprised it came out at all.

"Yes it was. I ignored it because she was going to try and talk me out of telling you."

"So it's a good thing I didn't mention it then."

"I still would've ignored it love, you persuaded me." He smiled my smile.

Oh, so it worked. "Was I as good at persuading as you?" I asked as I slinked closer to him and rested my hand on his chest.

"Yes very, _very_ good." His breathing came a little faster now. I put my arms around his neck slowly and softly, and looked up into his eyes.

"Does that mean _I_ have a secret weapon too?" I asked seductively, which was apparently good enough. He bent down and kissed me. This kiss was different from any he has ever given me. It was wild and fierce. He moved his lips furiously across my lips, down to my neck, to my collarbone and back to my lips. He wrapped his arms around the small of my back and pulled me closer, crushing me to him. I made an embarrassing moan at the same time he groaned. Then we were flying to the cabin, in through the front door, and he nearly jumped to the second floor.

"What happened to you guys?" Leah asked as we walked out of the cabin more than a few hours later.

"We had some things to discuss," Edward winked at me. She didn't question him but continued on to the cabin. She would sleep on the couch as long as no one else was in there.

"At least she's getting some sleep," I turned to face Edward. To my surprise, he wasn't there. "Edward?" I called but there was no answer. "Edward, this isn't funny." Still nothing.

Just then Alice appeared right in front of me, "Hi Bella," her voice was like a thousand chimes. "He went with Jazz to check out the land we found," I could see she was upset about me finding out and she made a pouty face.

"He could've said something before just leaving me," I pouted back. That wasn't like Edward, to just leave without _me_; even worse without saying _anything_. I felt betrayed like I wasn't all of me anymore. Alice must've seen it in my expression.

"I was talking to him before we even came into view." She pointed to her head and said, "Remember." It was easy to forget about his inconvenient, yet sometimes convenient gift, when I was deep in thought. "Jazz is towing him away as we speak. Now, I was under the impression that you wanted to help," she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I do, and I would like it so much if you wouldn't keep me out of the loop anymore. I want to be the one giving surprises for once." I said sternly as I stared into her amber eyes. She pouted a little but returned to a happy face.

"Ok, so I guess this will only be a surprise for Nessie and Jacob. We have so much to do Bella, the color schemes, the furniture…" she trailed off into babbling.

"Jacob, what about Jacob?" I asked as we walked toward the main house.

"He needs a place to stay too. He can't sleep on the couch forever," Alice was looking at me disapprovingly. She loved the werewolves almost as much as Nessie and me.

"Yeah, ok you're right." Which she was, I knew Jacob would be coming too, I just hadn't accepted it yet. "I just wish she didn't have to grow up so fast."

Alice put her arm around me in reassurance, "Let's go Bella, we have a lot of work to do," she screeched as she tugged on my arm. She was vibrating with excitement.

"Put me to work," I was trying for enthused and excited but got glum and depressing instead. One day I would figure this voice of mine out. When I stepped into the house, I was in awe. Rose and Emmett set in the middle of tons of blueprints and furniture sketches. On one of the blueprints read, _game room_.

"Game room," I gasped running my fingers over the blueprint.

"Yes, it also poses as a movie room," Alice smiled lightly. "Also, a master bathroom that has four shower heads. Ha! Ha!" she laughed rubbing her hands together, "it's going to be great."

I stared at her with my mouth gaping, "Alice, no." I was at a loss for words. "Alice are you serious, please don't?" Ranting and raving was all I could do. "Don't do this; this is way extreme, even for you. What happened to nothing ostentatious?" Nothing was going to stop the unstoppable force of Alice.

"Bella, don't go overboard about this," Rose replied to my madness while still sketching something silently next to Emmett at the kitchen table.

"You think I'm the one going overboard," I barked back at Rose who looked slightly taken aback by my reaction. I turned back to Alice. "Alice! Who really needs all this stuff?" I pointed to the various blueprints of rooms and buildings, buildings. "What is this?" I pointed to a smaller blueprint that looked like a duplicate of the others.

"That's a serenity room," she flitted to my side and looked down at the blueprint my finger was trembling over. "I figured what better way to keep you stress free." She smiled sincerely.

I threw my hands into the air and turned to walk away, "this just keeps getting better and better."

"Bella!" Alice grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around to face her. "You really need to get over all this. We've told you time and time again that this kind of thing is nothing to us. Money is expendable, it's nothing." She tightened her grip on my shoulders and shook me a little. She shook me. "Do you understand me?" She searched my face for some kind of understanding and I don't think she found it because she continued. Scary Alice wasn't stopping until she got her point across, "It's going to be like this for the rest of eternity so you had better get accustomed to it." She looked again and still found nothing. "Ugh, Bella really," she released me and threw her hands over her head turning to walk away from me. "Why do you have to be so melodramatic all the time?" She might be a little pixie but, I can tell she is a force to reckon with and even Nessie and Jake knew that.

I didn't respond I had nothing to say. A combination of my conversation with Edward earlier and Alice, just three seconds prior, made a clicking sound in my head. I was going to live forever, be with Edward forever. Money really isn't an object because we have plenty of it. We could probably build 500 of these homes and still have money left to live on for at least 20 years. By that time, Alice would've earned even more money from the stock markets. It was a win, win situation.

"Bella! Do you understand?" Alice asked fuming walking back toward me and interrupting my reverie.

"Actually Alice, I do. You put it just right." I smiled shyly. "Ok, what do I need to do?" Alice was now staring at me with her mouth open. "Alice, that's a good look for you," I've never seen Alice so shocked before, "I guess there's a first time for everything," I thought out loud.

"That was way too easy," Rose looked at me dumbfounded stopping her pencil on the blueprint.

"I'm serious, I get it." I raised my eyebrows before I continued. "Money's nothing, time is inevitable and we've got plenty of both. So what do you want me to do, I'm your slave, shackles and all," I swiftly told the two of them. Emmett was keeping quite in the seat next to Rose; he knew not to get involved in our hissy fits.

"Alright, if you say so," she still wasn't convinced, "do you want to help design your room?" she asked.

"Yes and I don't want an unnecessary bed to be part of it," I was sick to death of unnecessary things even if it was to keep up appearances.

"Whatever you want, it's your house," she was still in shock that I was accepting this.

"Where will the rest of you be staying?" I tried to ask nonchalantly. I needed to suggest them staying with us. Just the thought of them not being right next to us all the time was extremely nerve-racking.

"We'll stay in the guest house," Rose smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

"Why aren't you building a house for yourselves?" I was a little upset that they would build me a house but not one for themselves.

"We'll be fine, there's plenty of room for us there." Alice didn't look up from the blueprint she was readjusting.

"I don't want to be away from you, those three weeks that we were apart was unbearable without you. I need you all to be close to me." I was whispering now, I didn't like sounding weak and afraid but I needed their company. I knew I sounded weak but I didn't care because I wanted them all to know how much I loved them.

"Bella," Alice looked up from her blueprint and into my eyes, "you and Edward are a newlywed couple and you're still a new vampire." She looked to Rose and back to me. "You can ask any of us—especially Rose—the need to be with that other part of you is so strong." She looked at me all knowingly and I couldn't help but believe every word she said. "You need to address it so you can adapt to it. It will never go away but eventually you'll be able to set it aside and deal with it at a more appropriate time." She chuckled and continued. "I've seen you and Edward, it's still as strong as ever between you two," she was looking at me with an encouraging smile, while Emmett was behind her chuckling. I let it go.

"Can't you build two houses next to each other; I don't want to spend my time miles away from any of you. That doesn't sound like a good surprise at all." I pouted.

"We can look in to it," she smiled widely. "I can't believe you're willing to spend money on something that isn't necessary." She sashayed around the table to one of the many blueprints and fingered it for a moment, not saying anything.

"It's necessary to me, I want you all to have a new house too, and I'm sure Nessie would be thrilled." I know she would be.

"You're probably right, with everything that's going on we should be close," Rose agreed with me. Alice nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone, hit the speed dial button and ran the idea by Carlisle. I hope he thinks it's a good idea.

Edward, I miss Edward, my love, my life, my everything. There was free time for thinking and Edward wasn't with me. Anytime this happened, my mind wondered straight to him. I wish he wouldn't have left me the way he did. You never know when it'll be the last goodbye. Every parting should be as if it were the last. Suddenly a feeling of loss came over me; I dropped to my knees and held my face in my hands.

Alice rushed over to me, hanging up the phone on the way, "What is it Bella?" She asked frantically lowering herself to the floor. "Answer me Bella." she was searching my face for an explanation but nothing was there.

I fought with the feeling; pushed it aside and answered her, the best I could. "It's probably nothing," I informed her lightly.

She eyed me skeptically. "Let me be the judge of that, what is it?"

"I was just thinking of Edward and how much I miss him," her breathing hitched, "I was thinking how every goodbye should be treated as the last," I looked down to my lap where my hands were fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, "because you never know when it'll be just that."

"So you fell to your knees…because you miss Edward?" she asked confused.

"Well, I had a weird feeling shoot through me; it was like I had lost someone." My first instinct was that I lost the one person I was thinking about: My husband.

Something like realization flashed across Alice's pixie face, and then it turned to horror. "Oh… oh no, we need to go check on Nessie and the others, I'll call Jazz." The phone was in her hand and to her ear before I could even look up. "Jasper?" she asked frantically before he could even say hello.

"_Yes love,"_ Jasper said on the other end of the phone.

"How are you and Edward doing?" her eyes were moving a mile a minutes as she grabbed the keys to her Porsche and stopped to wait for his response.

"_Were doing great, he likes the land we've picked out. He thinks we should build a house for us as well, me, you, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Em._"

"Yeah, yeah Bella said the same thing," she said it so fast I barely caught it. She darted past me, grabbing my arm on her way, pulling me towards the door.

"_Is something wrong Alice, you sound anxious?"_

"Yes," she looked at me reassuringly and we flew through the door and toward the yellow Porsche in the driveway. "Bella had a feeling of loss and you and Edward are fine so we need to check on Nessie and the wolves."

"_We're on our way,"_ was all I heard on the other end before Alice snapped the phone shut.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked as we jumped through the doors of her car simultaneously.

Once in the car, she was turning the key and bringing the roaring Porsche 911 Turbo to life, she answered me, "We're going to check on Nessie and the others."

"Why," my voice rose by instinct so she could hear me over the load roar of her engine. "All because of a feeling I had?" I couldn't believe she was over reacting to something this insignificant.

"Yes," she looked at me with wide eyes and she was scared. "Bella you don't have a feeling of loss unless you lose something."

"Well," I shouted, "pedal to the metal." So many possibilities were running through my head: Nessie going over a jump and slamming into a tree causing the snowmobile to explode or Jacob trying to show off for Nessie and breaking his neck in the process.

"Alice, wouldn't it be faster if we ran?" I asked.

"Yes, but there's no way for us to stay concealed; the trees don't start for a couple more miles," she never took her eyes from the road, "but as soon as they do we'll be running." Déjà vu swept over me. It was just like when I had to race through Volterra through a crowed of close-knit onlookers. It was Saint Marcus Day, the sun was bright under the clouds, and it was almost noon: The time when Edward would step out into the sun to provoke the Volturi to kill him.

Alice skidded to a stop; we jumped out and ran into the trees. Running full speed ahead, I could still see every detail of nature. Every snow covered leaf and every ice sickle hanging from those leaves. Alice was having trouble keeping up but that didn't slow me down. I heard something coming in our direction from the west and it was coming fast. I was instantly in defense mode, ready to attack.

Just when I was tightening all my muscles to pounce, Edward and Jazz ran in. I just about leaped into Edward's arms when he took my hand and ran alongside me.

I relaxed at his touch, but still had the worry in the back of my mind. "Nessie better be okay," I shouted as we continued running forward.

"She's going to be fine," Alice yelled from a few feet back. Even though she wouldn't know, she still feels like she's in tune with her enough to know if she were dead or alive.

I could see an opening ahead and prayed that we would be able to see her. The trees were hanging low, low enough I had to crouch down to break through it. I came to a standstill as soon as the hanging branches were behind me. I swept the scene in front of me and all I saw was white.

Then I heard it, the engines to the snowmobiles. I released Edward's hand and took off running in that direction, not caring if he or anyone else, for that matter was following.

They broke out of the trees 100 yards in front of me. I ran faster than I ever ran before, praying that whatever I was losing wasn't anyone I was running from or to. I reached Nessie in less than three seconds and as soon as she saw me, she slowed to a stop.

Edward, Alice, and Jazz flew by me after Jacob, Embry, and Seth.

"What's going on Mom?" Nessie asked as she turned the snowmobile off, surprised to see me.

"I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and Alice said we needed to check on you." I smiled knowing she was okay, "are you okay?"

Before she could answer, I heard the most God-awful sound coming from behind me, like metal crunching together. When I looked toward the direction of the noise, all I saw was Edward diving into the ground with no hesitation. "What happened?" I yelled as Alice and Jazz went in after him.

Nessie jumped off the snowmobile and we ran toward the hole in the ground. I didn't see anyone, no Jacob, no Embry, no Seth. I knew where Edward, Alice and Jasper were, the more important question was…where Jacob, Embry and Seth was. When we were about 20 feet away, the ground under our feet began to crack. "Stay back Nessie," I realized why there was a hole in the ground. "It was the ice," that must be where Jacob and the others are.

"Jacob!" Nessie began looking around frantically, turning in a complete circle. "Where is Jacob?" she cried hysterically.

I hoped with everything I had that he would be okay. "Your father is getting him," the feeling of loss came over me again.

"Embry and Seth," Nessie started toward the hole in the ground.

I had to run and grab her before she fell into the water as well. "Nessie, stay back, we need to stay off the ice," she curled over and cried in my arms. "There's no way we can help them right now. We need to stay on land in case they have to break through the ice to get out." I was panicking and trying to keep Nessie calm all at the same time and failing miserably doing so.

Not even a half second later Alice flew out of the hole with Seth over her shoulder. Jasper followed with Embry in hand.

"Where's Edward and Jacob." I didn't take my eyes off the whole in the ground waiting for him to emerge, willing him with my every sense to come out of that hole with Jacob.

"They _were_ right behind us," Jazz said right before he jumped back into the hole after him.

I looked over to Alice and she was leaning over Seth, it looked like she was doing CPR. "Oh, no, Seth," I whispered and ran to his side. "What's wrong with him? Alice, will he be okay?" I searched her face for answers but there was nothing.

"Yes, Bella, he'll be fine," she said that just as Seth coughed out the water that was blocking his airways.

"Where's Jacob?" Nessie asked frightened standing behind me.

"Edward and Jasper are getting him," Alice said matter-of-factly.

We stood there staring at the hole in the ice, willing them to show their faces. I wanted to jump in and see what the holdup was. They'd been in there so long and Jacob couldn't possibly hold his breath for this long. Sure, he had unparalleled healing abilities but he can't heal himself if he isn't alive to do it.

After a few seconds passed, I couldn't help myself. "Where are they Alice?" I asked frantically.

She had a far away expression planted on her face. "I don't know Bella, I'm trying to see," that was enough for me. I wasn't going to stand aside while somebody I loved was in danger. Before she could say anymore, I was jumping into the hole. I wasn't extremely worried about Edward or Jazz, they didn't need to breathe, but Jacob does and I don't see how anyone can survive being under water, especially freezing water, for as long as he has. Nessie yelled something after me but thankfully didn't follow.

Once in the murky water I could make out every speck floating around me. The fish that were nearby when I entered were non-existent now. The darkness was no issue; it took me a moment of searching when I finally spotted them. They were all the way at the bottom of the lake. Jazz appeared to be trying to lift a huge boulder. I swam down to him and as I got closer, I could see Jacob's arm was pinned under the rock.

So many emotions were running through me; loss, because I could only imagine what was going on with Jacob, happiness because I found them with ease, and confusion, why wasn't Jasper able to lift the rock?

I shot myself toward the rock as fast as I could swim, slamming my shoulder into it as hard as I possibly could. It didn't budge. I swam down to Jasper, asking him with my eyes what I needed to do to help move the rock. He looked to the left of him where a hug log was nestled on the lake floor.

I swam to it, ripping it from its place and swam back to the boulder that was crushing Edward and Jacob. With Jasper pushing and me pushing with the log, we were able to move the boulder off of them long enough for Edward to escape with Jacob in tow.

Edward shot to the surface, carrying a limp Jacob over his shoulders, and flew through the hole without hesitation. Jasper and I flew through after him.

**********************************************************************************

Sorry I left it at such an angsty part...

The next chapter might take a couple of days to post…

I have to work tomorrow...back to reality…*Ugh*

**THANKS FOR READING**

REVIEWS MIGHT MAKE ME RUSH TO GET A NEW CHAPTER OUT BEFORE WORK TOMORROW…

You won't know unless you try!!! 


	8. New Beginnings

I am totally stoked that people keep reviewing...never, never, never would I ever think any of you were being annoying… I can't get enough of it.

I found out today that the store I WAS working at sold. It wasn't supposed to sale until the end of the month-so now I am officially unemployed.

Therefore, I will have some extra time to work on this story...Yay can I get a WOOT, WOOT!!!

So I'M truly sorry I had to leave the last chapter hanging...I'll try not to do it again but no promises on that...

I hope you like it.

HAPPY READING!!!

*****************************************************************************

NEW BEGINNINGS

AS SOON AS JACOB HIT THE GROUND, EDWARD WAS DOING CPR: JACOB wasn't breathing!

"He's not breathing?" Nessie cried as she ran to his side screaming and punching him. "You breathe Jacob Black, do you hear me, breathe." She put her hands over her head and slammed them down on Jacob's chest. "You can't leave me, not like this." She leaned down to him and rested her head on his neck while tears streamed down her face.

Edward was _still_ doing CPR, with every breath he gave to Jacob; I felt a piece of me breaking away. The most memorable moments were flashing by as I watched helplessly: Jacob and I on the driftwood tree on the La Push beach back on the reservation. Jacob and I riding our motorcycles down the dirt roads in La Push. Memories of Jacob and me in his old shed working on his rabbit, really me watching him while he worked on his rabbit.

I saw out of my peripheral vision, Alice running at full speed toward Jacob, she leapt into the air and landed right on Jacob's chest. Water went flying out of his mouth as he coughed frantically, taking breaths in between.

He was breathing.

Nessie threw her arms around his neck. "Jacob, oh Jacob, Thank you, thank you." Jacob's arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close to him. I knew right then, that things were changing. I could see it in my daughter's eyes that she loved him and would've been lost without him.

"I will never leave you Nessie, you're my life." Right then my heart sank, if you could call it that. That's exactly what Edward said to me and he meant it, just as much as I'm positive, Jacob meant it too.

As soon as Edward stood up, I was at his side looking him over for any wounds. I found none. "You had me worried," I said as I looked up into his now black eyes. I didn't think it had been that long since we fed.

"_I _was worried," he said, "until I saw _you_." He pulled me closer to him and whispered, "that's three now."

I looked at him confused, "Three what?"

He smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of my face, "Times that you've saved my existence."

"So, I have four more until were even." I said smugly.

"Four?" he looked at me puzzled tilting his head to the side, "how do you figure?"

I put up my hand up and started counting with my fingers, "Well, there's the first time that we met." I put up one finger.

"That doesn't count; it was your mind and all the witnesses that saved you." He shot back at me.

"I count that as the first time, you could've taken me right there, but you didn't. I'm sorry you're overruled." Everyone shook their heads agreeing with me. HA! He was about to argue with me but decided not to because everyone else was agreeing with me and there would be no point. "Then there was the van, that's two." I put up two fingers. "Then James," I shivered at his name. Edward pulled me closer to him. "That's three. Then Jazz, that's four," I looked over at him and he was looking down in disappointment. "Don't worry Jazz; I forgave you the moment I figured out what had happened." I looked back at Edward, "then there was the Volturi and that's five." I had my hand positioned out with all my fingers up.

"Hey, you saved me that day too, so that one doesn't count." He smiled his breathtaking smile and everyone agreed with him so, he would win this one.

"Ok fine, and then there were the newborns with Victoria, that's five since the last one doesn't count according to all of you. I waved my fingers toward everyone else. Last, but should've been first. It would've stopped all the other madness that happened was when you made me one of you and that makes six. I would've died if you wouldn't have been so persistent." I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. "I was fighting for you in the darkness. It tried to consume me but I wouldn't let it. When I thought of you it made me fight harder." He reached down, grabbed my face in his hands, and pulled me to him to touch his lips to mine.

He pulled away just slightly causing my lips to quiver in anticipation for his return. "I was fighting right along with you love, every step of the way." Then he brought his lips back to mine. The electricity started sparking between us; I could feel it over every inch of my body, drawing me to a numb state.

"Mom, Dad, get a room," Nessie said with a giggle bringing me back to reality.

"You two get a room," Edward replied.

I smacked him and looked at Nessie, "No, don't you dare," and we all started laughing.

After a moment of laughter, Alice brought something to our attention. "Who's going to go get the snowmobiles?"

"Jazz and I will go." Edward replied. He glanced at me once more longer than before, kissed me again, and then jumped into the hole with Jazz right behind him.

When we pulled into the driveway of the house, I flew out of the Porsche to the truck to help Jacob out. I noticed in my anxiousness to get to Jacob that Eleazar, Carlisle, Esme, and Carmen were back from town.

"Bells, I'm fine, you're overreacting," he huffed, when I tried to help him out.

"I don't care, I still need to help you," I demanded. I'd almost lost my best friend, who wouldn't want to help. When his feet hit the ground, he lunged out of my grasp, and ran into the cabin with Embry and Seth at his flanks.

"What was all that about?" Esme asked in her sweet soprano voice walking up behind me. Everyone else was half a step behind her. Jacob is family to everyone as much as he is to me and even Rose looked panicked.

"They had a little accident." I informed her. Everyone else was standing close listening as well. "If he was a full human it would've been more than little, it would've been death by hyperventilation." I watched all their eyes widen in anticipation. "If that didn't do it then the boulder or drowning would have."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked this impatiently and not wanting to wait for me to get to the point.

I sighed, "They were riding the snowmobiles, and I got to Nessie before it happened."

"What happened?" Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen said in unison.

"Ok. Ok, I was getting to that." I explained what had happened: "Jacob, Embry, and Seth continued after I reached Nessie. They ended up riding over an iced over lake, with the ice cracking under their massive figures." Their faces were in awe at what I was telling them. "They broke through the ice, snowmobiles, and all. Edward, Alice and Jazz went in after them with Alice returning with Seth and Jazz with Embry." I heard a gasp come from Esme, "Seth wasn't breathing so Alice starting doing CPR. Edward still hadn't come to the surface at this point so Jazz went back in." They were all engrossed in the story; they could feel the worry that I felt. "More time went by, no Jazz and no Edward." Nessie turned and walked away, most likely so she didn't have to relive the nightmare. "So I jumped in to see what was going on and to find out what on earth was taking them so long." Esme gasped again. "When I finally caught sight of them they were all the way at the bottom of the lake and a boulder had positioned itself on top of Edward and Jacob. I swam down to them and together Jazz and I moved the rock." They all had a look of deep concentration on their faces, "Edward darted to the surface and had to do CPR on Jacob. He wasn't coming around so, Alice being the angel that she is, flew in and landed right on Jacob's chest, forcing him to cough up the water."

After a long moment of silence, Eleazar was the one who broke the silence. "No more snowmobiles for a while." He furrowed his brows at the snowmobiles in the bed of the truck and the tow dolly.

"I agree," Carmen said curtly.

"That's fine with me, I agree as well," I said back to them.

I was more than happy to put those snowmobiles back in the garage where they belonged and would be thrilled never to see them again. Why did they even have them in the first place when all of them could run faster than anything but a plane? There's no point in having dangerous equipment around that isn't necessary.

"There is another discussion we must have," Carlisle said as we shut the garage door, "I hear you don't want to live away from us. Is that what you really want, Bella dear?"

I definitely want that, but I couldn't make that decision on my own. I pushed my shield out. _Edward, I want this so bad. Is it what you want? Don't just want it because I want it. Don't you think it's for the best, at least right now?_ I was looking at Edward anxiously waiting for his response.

He had a peaceful look on his face, "Of course," was all he said.

"Yes it is, with everything that's going on right now," I shrugged my shoulders. "I feel it's what's best and I just had to live without you guys for three weeks and it felt like years. I don't want to feel that way ever again."

"It's settled then. Esme you know what you need to do." Carlisle started directing everyone just like the leader he is. "Alice, Jasper, make sure the land you find is big enough. Rose and Emmett, you have some extra layouts to plan, you have my blessing to do whatever you will." They know enough about one another to know what the other wants.

He was about to give Edward and I our duties when I interrupted, "I want to check on Jacob before we get sucked into the madness." I giggled at the turn things had taken. "I'll be in to help Rose and Em when I come back."

"Take your time," he said and turned to talk to the others. I was already half way to the cabin with Edward in tow.

When I went through the door Leah, Seth and Embry were on the couch and Jacob and Nessie were nowhere in sight. "Where are they?" I asked a little more demanding than necessary.

"Jacob was having a…_moment"_ Seth replied eyeing Embry and Leah, "and Nessie pulled him into the kitchen."

I walked down the hall, light on my feet and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. Nessie was sitting on a chair with Jacob at her feet. He had his arms wrapped around her and he was comforting _her_. I didn't understand until she looked deep into his eyes and said, "_I don't know what I would've done without you. My world would've been turned upside down." _She hugged him tight to her and cried on his shoulder.

Jacob whispered in her ear, "_I wouldn't do that to you Nessie, I love you." _Nessie pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. She didn't say anything for a moment.

A huge grin started forming on her face while Jacob wiped away a tear that just fell over the ridge of her eye. "_What did you just say?"_ She half giggled half-sniffled.

"_I said I love you Nessie, I always have."_ He moved a piece of her hair from her face, "_but you've known that from day one."_

She pulled him back to her, squeezing his head like she was trying to pop it off and started vibrating in her seat, "_I love you, too Jacob."_ She cooed.

I had a perfect view of Jacob's face and the moment she said those three little words his face lit up and he smiled the most Jacoby smile I'd ever seen and nuzzled his face into her hair.

I stepped back until I was in the front room again. Edward was at my side in an instant, he knew what they said. "What do you think love? You can plainly see that they're ready to be more than friends," he took my hand. "I know this is hard for you, it's not the easiest thing for me either, but we need to take into consideration that she ages differently than anyone else. She already has the mind of a young adult."

"You don't have to tell me," I huffed, because the truth is, I know. "I know," I'd been thinking about this since the accident. "I think it's time as well, but we need to talk to them." I needed to lay down some ground rules.

"I think you're right, they need some guidance," he looked confused that I was agreeing with him.

"Should we do it now?" I was hoping he would say, _nah, let's do it another time,_ but what I got was, "Now is as good a time as any." I should've known he would say that. Really, I did know but I was hoping for the other outcome. "They're in there right now, talking about what they're going to say to us. We might as well go in there and make it easier for them, for all of us."

"You go first," even though it's our daughter, he has a better way with words.

"Fair enough," he walked toward the kitchen at a slow human pace and peeked around the corner. He paused there momentarily and then he continued to stand by their side.

"Do you have something you'd like to talk about?" Edward asked the both of them.

Jacob was the first to speak and I think I saw a frightening expression on his face. "I'm sure you already know." He looked down at the floor and released Nessie.

"Yes, we do." Nessie lifted her chin and rounded her shoulders. "Dad, Mom we are ready to take the next step in our relationship." She's never looked so grown up than at this very moment. "We want to be able to hold hands and tell the other we love them because it's true." She looked into his eyes and didn't blush, normally, when she would be talking about things of this degree, she would blush, just like I use to do, but she didn't. "To lie on the couch and watch a movie together." Jacob looked back at Nessie with such admiration, who wouldn't want that for their daughter.

"I agree," Jacob was stunned when Edward said those two words.

"I agree as well," I didn't want to look like the bad guy here. Truthfully, I did agree. Seeing the way Nessie looked at him made that decision, the easiest one I've ever made.

Nessie jumped up and ran towards us, "Really," she cried as she jumped up to grab us both in a hug. Jacob was still stunned on the floor.

"Yes, we can see how hard it is for both of you; we don't want it to be a burden on you anymore." Like I said, Edward has a way with words.

Jacob, unsteadily, got off the floor. "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me," and joined Nessie in hugging us.

"This will probably take your mom a while to get use to, so play nice," Edward chuckled.

"Ok, ok. Edward, we have some things to do," I looked at Edward and back to Nessie, "we'll be at the main house for a few hours, you two figure out what kind of boundaries you can live with and we'll be back to discuss it." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Remember, play nice," he said looking back at them as we went out the door. As soon as we were out of ear shot Edward started questioning me. "Is there something wrong?" he asked nonchalantly looking forward.

I looked at him confused. "Why would there be something wrong?"

"You haven't been acting yourself lately," he continued to badger me with questions about why I was acting so pleasant about the house and why I wasn't freaking out about Jacob and Nessie. Before we reached the main house, I realized why I had changed so much.

"I've just barely been a vampire for a year and a half. I'm still amazed at all the marvelous things that come with it," I stopped right before we reached the door to the house and turned to face him. "I know you all have told me a billion times that money is nothing and all material things are nothing. It never really sank in until yesterday, when you were telling me not to freak out about the house. Then, Alice and Rose were telling me the same thing right before the accident."

He looked at me very skeptically for a moment before he responded. "So one day changes your perspective on everything?"

"In this case yes, words like: Forever and eternity and Edward were swirling around in my head and then landed in just the right fashion to put everything in order." I said pretty smugly. "All the money is nothing, all the properties are nothing. Don't even get me started on the time thing," I turned towards the door and then I remembered another factor that was critical. "Also," I said as I turned back to face him, "I have nothing to complain about and I'm sick of being the only one that worries about everything."

I turned toward the house again but this time Edward had my hand and spun me back around, "Don't change who you are just to make everyone else happy, I love you just the way you are." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "all the quirks are what draw me to you the most. You have motherly instincts; you care for everyone around you. Do you know how many times you have steered us clear from mistake after mistake?" he lifted his eyebrows. "Or how many times you've shown us a better or safer way?" I was about to cut in and question his point when he continued, "Or how many times you've risked your life to save that of others? You're a protector Bella, that's why your gift is that of a shield." I wanted to snort at him because he was wrong on so many levels. "You protected and cared for your mother and your father many times over." That part is true. "That's part of who you are mortal and immortal, don't change that just to fit in. You remind us about what's most important." His eyes were still black with thirst but they were warm. I could see that he believed everything he was saying: I believed it too.

I reached my hand up to his face and lightly touched his cheek. "You're thirsty," I pointed out in a whisper.

He leaned his head into my palm, "I'm fine, don't change the subject."

"I want to change Edward," I was still whispering, "the things I tend to worry about are always petty little things that I shouldn't: Things that no one else ever worries about." I was pouting now; too much of Alice has rubbed off on me. Then again he wasn't there for Alice's charade yesterday either. Trust me he would have given in too!

"That's what makes you, _you_," he ran the back of his hand down my cheek, "just because were vampires doesn't mean we have to be the same; everyone is different."

"We'd better get in there," I pointed toward the door of the house, "and make our dream house," I said sarcastically.

He wrapped his arms around my torso and led me towards the house. "That's my girl," he replied as we walked through the door.

Once inside, I had to do a double take because it looked like a tornado had gone through it. Rose and Emmett were at the heart of the tornado with all the debris surrounding them. A hundred blueprints with a thousand sketches. I mechanically started grabbing everything in my reach and placing them in piles on the kitchen table.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rose complained when she saw me picking everything up. "That's how I keep track of everything. I work best in disarray." She reached up and grabbed the last remaining sketches I was holding in my hands.

I glared at her. "They're all in piles based on category, there's nothing to worry about." I pointed to one of the piles, "this one is the front room," I pointed to another, "this one, the master bedroom." I pointed out the rest of the piles until I covered everything. "So, do you want me to put it all back?" I asked uncouthly.

She stood with her hand on her hip as she responded. "No Bella, its fine, just leave it."

"Now, what can Edward and I do?"

She returned to her seat at the kitchen table next to Emmett who was mentally talking to Edward, I could tell by the way Edward was looking at him. It's funny they think they can hide it from us. "You can work on your house, now that there are two houses to plan for there's plenty to do." She said before she sat in the chair.

I grabbed a blue print, sat down with Edward at the kitchen table next to Rose and Emmett and began to picture our house starting with our bedroom. I would ask him about Emmett later.

We pictured a rectangle shaped room with a huge bay window acting as a wall, with two large French doors leading out onto a covered deck. Inside would be a large dark blue curtain that slid from side to side of the bay window for privacy. The walls would be a light sky blue with swirling designs in a darker shade of blue and a thick luxuriance blue carpet. A long day bed—Edward talked me into putting a bed in our room so we could play our human parts—lay along one wall with a vast entertainment center with nothing but stereo equipment—and rows of music—on the opposite wall.

Connected to our room would be the master bathroom. We decided to put the toilets in for cover-up-story sake. The floor would be stone tiles matching the gray walls. A huge spa bathtub, with bubble jets, would sit in the center of the room. Next to the bathtub would be a massive shower with crystal walls and a gigantic showerhead coming from the middle of the ceiling; his and her sinks with matching vanity mirrors.

Going out of our room, you overlook the second floor and a staircase that goes down in a large spiral. Still on the second floor will be Seth's room. Sandy colored thick carpet and light cream-colored walls with a king size bed in one corner and an entertainment center in the other.

The next room will be Embry's room. Thick gray carpet with white walls and a king sized bed will sit in the opposite corner of Seth's and the entertainment center in the opposing corner. In between their rooms is a master bathroom. One door from each room would lead to it with a toilet, oversized shower and one sink with a mirror.

Leah was going to be more difficult. We decided the building Alice had said would be a "serenity room," will be Leah's studio apartment. The door will face the house, with two windows in the front. The carpet thick and deep gray with sandy colored curtains that also matched the bed spread. A king size bed with oversized fluffy pillows would be in the center and a kitchen stocked with all the cooking utensils she would need would be in the same room with a door to the bathroom in one corner. Inside the bathroom would be a toilet, a bathtub with shower attached and an elegant sink with a vanity mirror.

Back in our house on the second floor, off the stairs to the left, would be the dining room; flower centerpieces overflowing the center of the unnecessary enormous oak table that would seat 10. A huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, directly hovering over the table, would make it divine.

Walking through to the next room would be the kitchen. Granite counter tops, dark cherry wood cabinets and stainless steel appliances. A hanging utensil rack directly above a trapezoid shaped island, with a sliding glass door leading out to an open forest. Head through to the left and under a ceiling archway, is the front room with pale white walls and deep cherry hardwood floors to match the kitchen. Straight ahead would be a fireplace with a family portrait of Edward, Nessie and myself hanging above it. A tan curving couch would lay parallel to the fireplace with an ottoman and an oversized chair. A big bay window looks out into the white flat land to the west.

Out to the right and under the stairs is the study. Three of the walls are crammed with books and a sliding ladder connected to the shelves. A well-designed desk will sit parallel to a big bay window wall.

"So that makes our house," I phewed, "now we just have to figure out what we're going to do about Nessie's room." It had to be perfect and I wanted to figure out a way to ask her what she would want in her room without giving the surprise away.

"That was a lot more pleasant than I expected; you seem to really be enjoying yourself," he smiled my smile and kissed the space under my jaw.

"Yeah, that wasn't too bad, but I don't know what were going to do with Nessie's room."

"We'll just have to think of things that Nessie likes," he shrugged his shoulders, "and make it work."

What does Nessie like? She likes the color pink and blue. Pink, because that's all Rose and Alice dressed her in for the first 8 months of her life. After that, she started picking her own clothes, but pink still remained a popular choice. Blue, because she's so much like her father it's frightening. She's really into Indian stuff and anything pertaining to vampires and werewolves.

"What about Jacob? Will they share a room? Will we allow them to share a room?" I was panicking. The thought of them as a couple never made its way to that startling possibility.

"That's a good question love, what do you think?" he asked with a calm tone of voice.

"What do _I_ think? " My voice was unstable and uneasy; I didn't know what to think about that. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think that's a decision we should leave to them. If they decide to go through with it we can guide them in the right direction." We were still sitting at the table with Rose and Emmett; they were engrossed in designing their room. "They're smart kids; they know what they should and shouldn't be doing." He made it sound so easy. I remembered when Charlie tried to sit me down to have the "sex" talk with me about Edward. How embarrassing it was for the both of us and how strongly he felt he had to do it. It must have taken a lot for him to go through with it.

"This sucks," I pouted, "I don't want to go through this so soon. I know she's unique, but I want more time with her. I feel deprived of her childhood. This isn't fair," I crossed my arms against my chest and glared at him.

"I think we need to give them a chance. They just might surprise us." He smiled and tapped his finger against his right temple, "remember."

"True," my eyebrows creased and I felt like I should be chuckling like an evil villain. "Oh how convenient that is right now," I said deceivingly.

"What if we ask them what the other likes? That way the room will be more personal," he always had an answer to everything.

We went to look for them and we didn't have to go far, they were out in the yard.

"Mom, Dad what's been taking you so long in there?" Nessie sang as we approached them. Jacob was crushing her into him as if his life depended on it. It was still a little awkward them being together, it was destined to happen and the accident that happened just kicked into gear. The fact that Nessie and I almost lost Jacob was enough to make everyone see that it was time.

"We were just thinking about you and Jacob," I replied, as we got closer.

"Oh, what about?" she looked concerned.

"About a lot of things," I secretly pushed my shield out to speak with Edward.

_You take Jacob and I'll talk to Nessie._ He didn't flinch or look at me he just spoke to Jacob.

"Jacob, why don't you take a walk with me?" he asked.

Jacob looked worried, "Um, sure." He unwillingly released Nessie's hand and she glanced at him quickly and back to me. She tried to hide the look of anguish on her face, but I saw it.

"Mom, I'm really happy with Jacob, we talked all night last night." The voice inside my head was telling me to have the "sex" talk with her. Then that traitor vampire husband of mine disappeared even though I told him to go with Jacob. I didn't mean disappear with him. I didn't expect to have this conversation with her now, and I expected him to be there when I did. Worry flooded my face.

"_Oh_," Nessie said suddenly. She must've noticed the change in my expression. "No Mom, it's not like _that_," she giggled, "I'm not ready for _that_ and neither is Jacob." I was about to open my mouth to start the talk and she interrupted me, "I don't need the "sex" talk mom, I already know and Jacob and I already had this conversation." She was rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes, "when I'm ready you'll be the first person I talk to." Her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red as she gave me a hug.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have such a smart daughter?" I kissed her forehead.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have the most reasonable, awesome parents ever?" the grin on her face looked as if it were permanently etching itself there.

"So, about Jacob, I want to do a little test to see how well you know him." I said as I twirled a piece of my hair between my fingers.

"What kind of test?" she asked, confusion resurfacing on her face.

"I'll ask you some questions about Jacob and you just answer them the best you can."

"Ok, go for it, this _ought_ to be interesting." She was smiling and extremely confident and that's how I was hoping she would react.

"The first couple of questions are going to be easy, it will get harder as we go," she looked okay with it, "What is Jacob's favorite color?"

"Blue," she said without any hesitation.

"What kind of music does he listen to?"

"Alternative and rock," she wasn't even thinking about it.

"What's his favorite shampoo?"

"Anything manly," she deepened her voice and made little fists with her hands, "he doesn't have a preference."

"Ok," I giggled, "that makes sense, what's size shoe does he wear?"

"Fourteen. Do they even make them or does he always have to special order them?" she asked. I just smiled and giggled. While giggling I said, "I think he is ok just pray his foot doesn't get any bigger."

"How tall is he?" I was trying to throw in questions that wouldn't make her suspicious but by doing so I wasn't getting much with the room.

"I believe he's 6'7, but I could be off either way." She looked like she was really playing a game. She rubbed her hands together every time she answered a question like she was preparing for the next.

"Okay, that's close enough, now I'm going to ask more personal questions like things you think he might like."

"I'm ready," she replied.

"Would he like a fluffy bed or a firm bed?" I hope she doesn't suspect anything.

"Probably fluffy, unless," she pushed her finger against her bottom lip, "he was in wolf form then probably a firm one."

I continued the questioning, "would privacy matter or not?"

"Depends on what you mean by privacy. If you mean privacy with me, sure, if you mean privacy in general, I think he's a pretty open guy."

"Would he like walking bare foot on sand or rocks?" that's code for hardwood floor or carpet.

"I think sand, but either way I'm sure it doesn't bother him all that much," she looked a little suspicious so I changed the direction of my line of questioning.

"Would he want to go to dinner and movie, or dinner and the beach?"

"Dinner and the beach!" she smiled and you could tell she was missing Forks and La Push.

"Yeah, that was an easy one; I could've answered that one. Okay, enough about Jacob, do you want to share your room with Jacob and give Seth his room, or do you want to keep it the way it is?"

"Well, I would want to talk to Jake about it before I say anything, but I would be more than happy to share a room with him. The more time I'm with him the better I feel." Her face flushed as she talked about him.

"Okay sweetie, you know Jacob pretty well I have to give you credit." I put my hand up to give her a high five and she slapped her hand to mine.

Then my lovely traitor husband reappeared, "did I miss anything?" He asked smugly with a smirk on his face the entire time. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Of course not," and I turned with my arm around Nessie's shoulders and we walked toward the cabin.

"What are we doing?" She questioned with a confused expression glancing over her shoulder at Jacob.

"I'm torturing your father for being a traitor. You saw how he ran off and left me back there to have the sex talk with you. Sure, I didn't have to do it but he was supposed to stay with me while I did. "

"You really know how to keep him wrapped around your finger," she giggled.

"Were wrapped around each other's fingers sweetie, there's no changing that and neither of us have to do anything to keep it that way." I looked over my shoulder and back to Nessie; Edward was staring straight at us watching every move we made. "I guarantee once we get into the cabin, he'll be sprinting to close the gap between us and through the door before we reach the kitchen," I whispered. Hoping he wasn't listening.

"Why is that?" she asked confused.

"Because he can't handle me being out of his sight for one second let alone a few minutes just like I can't stand him being out of mine. I'm proving a point right now, so I can bare it. Knowing he will be right behind me helps me cope."

"I can't wait to see this," she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. We reached the cabin and I took one last glance toward Edward before sliding through the door. Once the door shut, I ducked to the side with Nessie in tow and the door came swinging open. Edward went straight for the kitchen and I followed to stand right behind him. When he started to turn I stretch up onto the tips of my toes so my lips would be even with his.

I didn't even scare him; he knew I was there the whole time. He turned, and in the same fluid movement wrapped his arms around me pulling the small of my back to him and crushing his lips to mine.

"Ha ha, Mom that was great, I can't believe you were right," Nessie said between breaths as Jacob joined her.

Edward jerked his head away from mine leaving me breathless. He was eyeing me with a kind of fury, "What is it?" I asked not understanding the reason. Without saying anything his eyes went back to desire and his lips were at mine. "Wait," I tried to say against his lips but he didn't budge, "Edw…" I tried to say but he wouldn't let me. I gave up at the very moment but I wouldn't forget, the moment he was done with my lips I would ask him.

Finally, I heard Jacob clear his throat and Edward's persistence faded and he eventually pulled away from me unwillingly, "Geez, can't you guys handle yourselves until you get somewhere private." He was looking at Edward and then he turned his attention to me and continued, "I mean come on, there are kids in the room," he was smiling and laughing now.

I took advantage of my lips being free to ask him what the look early was all about when I looked up into his eyes they were serene, "What was that look about earlier?"

"I was curious about what Nessie had said," he was using his enthralling voice.

"Oh, that," I was busted, I should've seen this coming. "I was right wasn't I?" I giggled wide eyed with a cheesy smile on my face.

"Yes, but Nessie doesn't need to know that, I'm supposed to be a strong father figure. How am I supposed to be one, if I can't even hold myself together when you're not near me?" He had a sense of humor in his words.

"Okay…I'm sorry," I said in a baby voice and kissed his neck lightly.

He shivered and squeezed me tighter and said his favorite line, "you'll be the death of me Bella."

"Never," I said almost immediately.

"You guys are such saps," Jacob said behind me. I turned to glare at him and I stuck my tongue out.

"You just wait and see Jacob Black," I said knowingly. "When you and Nessie are so engrossed with each other, I'll be there to get you back."

"Love, let's hunt." Edward said interrupting our comical conversation.

I wiggled free from his hold and grabbed his hand, "Lets." We walked out without even looking at Jacob and Nessie; Jacob's jaw was dropping and Nessie was blushing.

"So how did it go?" I asked Edward about his and Jacob's walk.

"Actually, I got a lot from him. Some stuff _I_ didn't even know." He made a discouraging face.

"I got _some_ from Nessie, but not much. I was having a hard time wording my questions without giving away what we're doing."

"Something is better than nothing. Now we have something to go by."

We were running now, I wasn't sure where we were going; and really I didn't care. As long as we were together, he could take me anywhere.

"So what would you like to hunt love," he asked me as we slowed to a jog when we came to the highway.

"Whatever we come across is fine by me," it was already late and I wanted to get back to the house and finish Nessie and Jacob's room.

We ran for a few miles until we came to a thick patch of trees. "Do you hear it?" Edward asked as we broke through the trees to a little creek. "There's seven, no, eight of them about a mile south from here." He always gets so excited when we're about to hunt.

"Is it caribou or moose?" I was in no mood for caribou; they're always hard for me to catch.

I could see the excitement in his eyes, "moose."

I had to hold back a chuckle; he looked like a little kid in a candy store. "What are we waiting for?"

*****************************************************************************

Okay, I know Nessie is a little young but keep in mind that she started reading when she was what 3 months old. So obviously, she isn't your typical 1 year old. Her mind grows so much faster than her body, which already grows 10 times faster than normal. Therefore, to me she is already 20 in her head, which is plenty old enough to pursue a relationship. Just because they're starting their relationship, doesn't mean they're going to be sexually active...

Just wanted to clarify a few things if people were wondering...don't be afraid to ask questions... I'll definitely answer them to the best of my ability...

REVIEWS WILL LIFT MY UNEMPLOYED SPIRITS...you know you wanna!!!


	9. Edifice

Okay...first thank you to the people who reviewed...I just wanted to also say thanks to those of you who marked my story as a favorite...I would love to hear from you....it just makes it more fun for me to keep writing…I'm sure you would like reviews as well...anyways I'll keep writing no matter what I'm just saying I get more motivated to post as quickly as possible with the more reviews I get.

This chapter is a little short but not terribly so…

22xJacobEdwardx44 & PriatesAteUrBaby…thank you for your support I love hearing your input on my story...it makes me happy that someone likes it

!!!!**HAPPY READING**!!!!

******************************************************************************

EDIFICE

WE ARRIVED BACK AT THE HOUSE THE NEXT MORNING TO JACOB AND Nessie sound asleep on the couch cuddled up together. It was amazing that they both fit on it; Jacob fitting on the couch was an accomplishment in itself. Edward and I went to the main house once we arrived we sat back at the kitchen table and began working on Nessie and Jacob's room.

When we finished, it was perfect. A feminine touch with a manly bravado; all the ideas we received from Nessie and Jacob meshed very well together. The room would be painted a light blue with different sized circles painted in a light baby pink arranged around the walls. The carpet would be a light cream color and thick for cushion with a huge canopy bed flowing from the middle of the room with a blue and pink reverse comforter and vast pillows. An entertainment center sat before the bed; in it would be a flat screen TV with a PS3 and a loud stereo system. Two over-sized beanbags—one pink and one blue—will be lying in one corner of the room with a shelf positioned next to it full of Nessie's favorite books and some of mine. They would have a bathroom connected to their room with his and her sinks, matching vanity mirrors, and a waterfall bathtub with a built in shower; nothing to fancy.

Rose and Emmett had come in to put some final changes on their bedroom while we were deep in Nessie's room. I hadn't noticed they were there until we were done.

"Hey guys, how's your house coming along?" I asked putting my elbows on the table and resting my chin in my hands.

"We just finished a couple of last minute changes and now," she said as she straightened up in her seat on the couch, "we're ready to start building." I could see the excitement in Rose's words as she spoke them. I'm sure she's ready to have her own room again.

"Did you plan on adding a garage?" I was sure the answer would be yes. Rose is a car fanatic; she has to have somewhere to do the work.

"Of course," she said smugly. "I would go crazy with boredom if I didn't have somewhere to pass the time."

"Awesome, when do we start?" I was truly excited about this as well. I couldn't wait to have our own place again, even though Jacob, Seth, Embry and hopefully Leah would be there, it will still be ours.

Rose and Emmett glanced at each other and then back to me, they looked confused. I'd been confusing everyone this past week, "you really want to know or are you asking so you can dip out on helping?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"No," I giggled, "I'm actually really excited about it; I can't wait to help build some houses." those words coming out of my mouth did sound quite hilarious.

"Wow, there's a first." Emmett chuckled, he couldn't grasp the fact that I was excited about a gift or that I was ready to spend money. Sure the money belongs to me now just as much as the rest of them, but it was theirs first. I still feel strange spending money that wasn't mine to begin with but, at least I understand where they are coming from now.

"Okay, enough picking on my wife," Edward retorted, "she's just as excited about this as everyone else is for once, please don't ruin it," he chuckled looking over at me adoringly.

"Yes I am and you guys had better get accustomed to it because I've changed the way I think about these things." I smiled at Edward, "I won't complain about anything that isn't worth complaining about anymore." Edward sighed at my side, he didn't want me to change, but I wasn't changing completely, just a few minor details of my personality.

"Well, let's get this party started," Emmett bellowed as he jumped five feet into the air swinging his fists. We all laughed while Edward pulled out his phone from his coat pocket and dialed Carlisle.

"_Edward, son, what can I do for you?"_ I heard Carlisle say on the other end of the phone.

"Carlisle, Bella, and I have finished our house, same with Rose and Em." He told him.

"_Splendid," _Carlisle replied, "_we have all the supplies to start here at the property. We do need to find a cement truck to lay the foundation but other than that, were ready to start here."_

"Great, that's great news; we'll see you there in a few with the blueprints."

"_Okay son, see you soon_." Edward shut the phone and returned it to his pocket in one fluid movement.

He stared at me for a short moment smiling, "Let's go." He reached around me to grab the blueprints. Abruptly, he was shoving the blueprints into Rose's arms, "go out the front door," he told Rose and Emmett, "Jacob and Nessie are about to walk in the back door. Go!"

"We'll meet you in the car," Rose complied and her and Emmett were gone. In that same moment, Nessie and Jacob came in through the back door.

"Hey Mom, Dad what's going on?" she asked.

"We have some things to take care of so we'll be gone for the duration of the day." Edward walked toward her and pulled her into a hug. "Will you be able to manage dinner?" He looked at Jacob.

"Yeah, I know how to cook. Where is everyone?" Jacob is a great cook, which is a good thing for him, considering he eats like a cow.

"Alice and Jazz are hunting, Carlisle and Esme are with Eleazar and Carmen in town, and Rose and Em are coming with us. I'm not sure where Seth, Embry, and Leah are but I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Edward told them as he turned to join Rose and Emmett in the Volvo.

"Okay," Nessie said skeptically as she watched Edward disappear through the front door bringing her eyes to mine when he was gone. "What are we supposed to do? We're going to be so bored." She sighed, as she looked up at Jacob. I could tell she wasn't worried about being bored at all.

"Hey," I said strictly as I pointed my finger at her, "don't do anything stupid Nessie," I looked up at Jacob and positioned my finger in his direction, "that goes for you as well.

"You can trust us Bella," he huffed, "were not stupid, and we have no desire to do anything stupid, or anything that would upset you guys." He nudged my shoulder with his hand, "so don't stress about it." I gave him a look of authority and smiled at Nessie; then I was gone, just like Edward had left less than a minute prior. The thought that Edward knew exactly what they were planning and would know if they planned to do anything _stupid_, helped me to leave them standing there alone. The only drawback was that Edward's definition of stupid and my definition of stupid were wholly different.

When the car came into view, I could hear the engine purring and the door was open, inviting me in. I slid in and we were off.

"What did you tell Nessie?" Rose asked curiously leaning forward in her seat.

"Edward told her we had some things to take care of and that we'd be back by nightfall."

"Sounds good," Emmett replied.

"Have you seen the property yet?" Rose was leaning towards the front from around the back of my seat talking under her breath.

I leaned close to her face and replied, "No I haven't, remember, I was left out of the loop."

"Oh," she replied sheepishly as she sank back into her seat, "right."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I toyed around with images of what the property would look like. I pictured a huge lot with tons of trees and a lake: Then I realized I was picturing our home in Forks, Washington. How much I missed Forks and I would never be certain, but it would always be….

I tried to think of something else, but this crazy expanded mind of mine was making that impossible: I decided to concentrate on the surroundings. The road we were following was two lanes wide and wove around walls of trees on both sides. The walls of trees coating the lanes on both sides were thick with white snow and the sky was bright with sunshine. It seemed to be a long drive and it was suddenly overwhelming gratifying because of the fact that my whole family would be there with me.

Finally, we turned down a dirt road that cut off the wall of trees on the right side for 10 feet and then the wall continued after it. The road we followed now was just as curvy as the last, but a lot thinner. There were still tons of trees on both sides, but the road looked like it was barely being used. After three minutes or so, I could make out an opening ahead of us, once there I was breathless. It was like a déjà vu, it looked so similar to home that I would've been crying if the flawless vampire that is myself, were capable. There were trees littered everywhere and a lake sat in the far middle of the lot; it wasn't as big as the one in Forks, but it would serve its purpose.

"Is this it?" I asked, even though I knew it was I just had to hear it for it to sink in fully.

"Yes, what do you think?" Edward was staring at me intently. The look he usually wore when he was trying to read me. I pushed my shield back so he didn't have to try so hard. On the plus side of this, I didn't want to freak out in front of Rose and Emmett, so this way was a lot less embarrassing.

_Oh my God Edward, it looks just like home, I can't wait until we have a house to go into. We can hang out in the back yard next to the lake like we did back in Forks. We can go hunting in the woods behind our house, I'm so happy Edward I can't even explain it. You can feel it right._ I pulled my shield back.

"I think it's perfect," I said aloud. Rose and Emmett did not need to hear the added effects of my excitement.

"You're right, I didn't notice before," Edward whispered as Rose and Emmett got out of the car and went to join Carlisle and company. "Does it bother you?" We can always find a different property."

"No," I said curtly, "I love it, are you insane?" My tone went from furious to tranquil as the thought of home washed over me. "I just miss home is all and Charlie. I miss our little cottage, the smell of moss and the view of the beautiful mountains that surrounded us."

"I miss all that, too, including Charlie. I'm so sorry you had to leave everything behind." He looked down into his lap and started muttering to himself, "Stupid mind reading, I wish I could read between the lines of the thoughts in people's minds. That would be more convenient, it would definitely make things a lot easier_."_

"This is not your fault," I said as soon as I realized what he was doing. "Don't put yourself down because of something you can't control." He looked up at me through his eyelashes, and then he was fixed on his lap again. I saw in that brief moment, in his eyes, the torture that was flowing through him. I tried to speak in a lighter tone, "your ability is fine the way it is, and you did all you that you could possibly do." I reached out to him and put my hands on both sides of his face. He leaned into my hand like that was the only place he wanted to be. "That's more then I can ask for, this is not your fault." I was trying to drill it into his head.

"You're probably right about that," he sighed, his face still leaning into my hand, "but I could've prevented it if I were more persistent to see what their true intentions were."

"Edward, stop it, stop it right now," I snatched my hands away from his face, "you can only do so much, and I only expect you to do just that." He could see that I wasn't happy with this conversation.

He reached for my hands and I let him embrace them, pulling them back to their previous position on his face. He kissed the sides of my wrist as he put them there, "I'm sorry love, I don't like to see you hurting, and I want to protect you from it." He smiled my smile, "it seems like I'm not doing my best to do that."

"You can't protect me from everything Edward; it just doesn't work that way."

"I know," he still had my smile etched on his angelic face as he leaned closer to me, inches away from my face, "but that doesn't stop me from trying." He put his hands on my face mimicking mine on his and touched—ever so lightly—his lips to mine.

When we got out of the car, which seemed like forever, Carlisle started towards us.

"Ah, I see," Edward said under his breath.

"What?" I said curtly. It irritated me that he had conversations with others when certain others—aka me—couldn't hear them.

"Carlisle found a concrete company but the only truck that would be available today is incapable. They have it in the shop but no one is able to work on it until tomorrow."

"That's okay, we can wait until tomorrow." I didn't see the problem that he was so sure about.

"Yes, _we_ _can_ wait," he looked at Carlisle who was just reaching us, "but _who says_ we want to?"

"Rose is on her way there now, so it shouldn't take too long." Carlisle informed us, well actually, me. Edward already knew. I hadn't even realized Rose had left.

"Do you think they'll actually let her work on the truck?" I asked, taken aback by what they were doing.

"Rose is very persuasive and beautiful. Most of the workers there are sure to be men and would, more than likely, not want to miss a drop dead gorgeous female working under a hood." Edward chuckled.

That was probably true, "I would like to see that."

We laughed and continued to join the rest of our family. There were working benches set up under tarps and different kinds of machines positioned around them: Boxes of screws and nails dotted across one of the benches. There were stacks upon stacks of wood in all different shapes and sizes and the blueprints were tacked to more than a couple of boards hanging from the many tarp posts. Esme, joined by Alice and Jasper, were on the right side of the lot placing boards in square and rectangular shapes on the ground.

I didn't know much about building things, "What are they doing?" I asked motioning toward them.

"They're putting out the layout of our house," Carlisle replied. "Your house," he pointed in the opposite direction from Esme, "will be there."

From where I was standing, the lake was straight ahead which meant it would lie right between our houses, "one facing the other." I thought out loud.

"Sure if that's what you want." Edward answered my question.

"Did I say that out loud?" I was really taken aback by all of this.

"You can suggest anything you like Bella, this is your house," Carlisle was always so kind and he always knew the right things to say in the right moments.

"I know, I know, I just love it and the closer we are to you the better I feel." Which was 100 percent true, "It's going to be wonderful. I can't wait." I was giddy about everything and couldn't help but hop up and down in place.

Edward smiled and took my hand, "Let's get started then, Rose won't be long."

Then it hit me, I was about to attempt to build my house, and not just my house; five others would share it with me. An image shot through me of a house on bricks, with pieces of the wall missing—you could see through it to the other side—and it was leaning to one side. The interior was like a disaster compared to the exterior. The walls were slanted and falling apart. Part of the ceiling was caving in from the floor above. The kitchen floor had glue seeping from the corners of the linoleum squares and the center island was all wrong. The bathroom was sunk in from the leak coming from a golf ball sized hole in the wall and the bathtubs weren't even with the cutouts they stay in. The bedrooms were misshaped and the carpet was in pieces on the floor. I blinked my eyes, recoiling from the dreadful picture I had painted.

"Edward," I hesitated, "I don't think I can do this."

"What's wrong? How do you mean?" he looked strangely concerned.

I was a little embarrassed to talk about my weak points, none of the rest of my family had weak points that I knew of and I'm a vampire just as much as they are—sure, they've got centuries on me, but still, just the same—I shouldn't have to be so terrible at everything.

"I've never built anything before," I was terrified, "and you know how handy I was when I was human; I just don't want to ruin anything."

He laughed and I couldn't understand why, what was so funny about this? Did I miss some kind of joke?

"Oh," he managed to choke out between laughs, "that."

"What did you think I meant?" I was agitated. What else would I be talking about? What was going on in that crazy head of my husband's? It was times like these I wished I had Edward's gift. His mind was such a mystery. He has heard so much, seen so much, and I can't even begin to imagine all the knowledge inside his head.

"Nothing Bella, forget about it," He started toward the direction of where our house will be but I jumped in front of him, "Edward I need to know what you thought I meant." I was right in his face, staring deep into his eyes. He knew I was serious when I got in his face. I wasn't going to let this go.

He ducked around me and I turned to watch him retreating, I pushed my shield out.

_Edward Cullen, _I thought._ If you don't tell me what you were thinking I meant when I said "I don't think I can do this,"—because I know that's what you meant by—"Oh! That," there will be trouble._

He stopped dead in his tracks, standing as still as a Greek god's statue until he turned to face me. He was inches away from me in an instant, looking deep into _my_ eyes this time. The smell that was deluging off him was so intoxicating I almost lost my balance—almost.

"Oh yeah!" he smiled. "What are you going to do about it?"

_Oh, I think I can think of a few things, _I thought.

"Humor me," he said confidently inching closer to me, trying to dazzle me.

_Ok, how about something I like to call "other instincts_." I smiled as his smile faded.

A crease became visible between his eyes. "Now that's not fair to either one of us, why would you go and do that?" he questioned my threat.

My shield snapped back. "Because I'm stubborn and I know you'll give in eventually." I had him and he knew it. I was hoping this little tiff would end up in this direction. If he didn't give in then I would: So it wouldn't be to long of a wait.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

I didn't take my eyes off him, shook my head, and pursed my lips.

"You're not going to like it," He promised.

"I don't care," I looked down at my hands and looked back up at him through my eyelashes like he does sometimes to me. "I want to know."

He drew in a deep breath, he was going to rush through this so I wouldn't have a chance to argue, "I thought you didn't want the house anymore, it was a stupid thought, I know, but it passed through me and I couldn't shake it." He looked embarrassed; if a vampire can look that way.

"Edward, you know I want to be wherever you want to be," I stretched onto the tips of my toes to be closer to his lips, to taste his breath on my tongue. All this talk about instincts had mine flaring.

"Oh, you misunderstood Mrs. Cullen," it was always so sexy when he used my new name in this voice that he was using, he called it his persuasive voice; the one he always uses on helpless humans, "I like it here and I thought you meant you didn't like it, or that the resemblance was too much for you," he smiled but it didn't touch his eyes, "somewhere along those lines."

"Anywhere is perfect as long as I'm with you," I looked around at our new home, "I love it Edward." Even without the houses, it was very comforting and very secluded. "All this," I shifted my hands in the air implying all the scenery, "is just icing on the cake."

He grabbed me up in a bear hug raising me off the ground and swinging me around, "We're home, isn't it great."

"It's wonderful Edward," I giggled, "put me down." He did, of course, always a perfect gentleman.

Emmett appeared behind us, "Let's do this," he just about shouted.

"Let's," Edward said and Emmett raised his hand for a high five.

We laid the wood out on the ground like Esme was doing before; Edward helped me so I didn't make any mistakes. It looked as if we had it right, so that made me feel better about all this construction.

We had just finished when Rose pulled up in her M3, with a huge truck with a round center following behind her.

"Did someone order some concrete?" she shouted as she stepped out of her car.

"Hey Rose," Emmett shouted back as he ran at a human pace to her side, "How did it go?"

All I heard was Edward bursting with laughter; he must've seen the answer to Emmett's question.

"I know right," Rose joined him rolling with laughter.

"Tell me," Emmett said impatiently looking at Rose, then Edward, and back to Rose.

"It was priceless," She choked out, "you should've seen their faces when I asked if I could do it."

"I did," Edward said curtly still laughing, causing Rose to burst out completely in a new round of laughter and when they finally stopped laughing, she continued.

"First they said they couldn't allow it, and then the owner came out and questioned me on what I knew about the truck. After I answered all of his questions correctly, he was still skeptical. I assured him I didn't want anything for it, except to have it full of concrete and at my property today. He laughed, and then agreed." She shrugged her shoulders. "When I jumped up to the grill of the truck, I heard him tell his friends that he couldn't wait to see my reaction when I broke a nail or got my hands dirty. I laughed and dug in." she said.

"Huh, sounds like you had a good time." Emmett scoffed.

"Yeah, I should do that more often." Her face lifted even higher than it already was. "Hey, they offered me a job." She laughed again.

"Which one do you want us to fill first," a short bald man with suspenders on asked leaning out the door of his truck holding onto a handle that I assume was there just for that purpose.

Carlisle walked up to him and told him where to go. "That one there," he pointed to the wood foundation that Esme was working on previously. "After you're through with that," he looked to our foundation, "you can do those two over there."

"No problem," the bald headed man replied. He leaned back into his truck and then came out with some paper in his hands. "It should take about two hours for us to lay the concrete then another hour or so to smooth it out."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and walked away from the man to let him get started.

They had brought just enough to fill both our layouts and Leah's. Rose decided she wanted to lay down concrete slabs for the floor in her garage, so there was no need for them there.

When they were done laying the concrete they got on some boots that looked like rain boots and had big long sticks with a flat long piece connected at the end of it. When they stepped into the concrete, I was a little confused until they started smoothing it out with the sticks they had.

It didn't take them long—an hour and 15 minutes to be exact—and as soon as they were gone, Esme went back to work grabbing wood and nails.

"What is she doing now?" I asked Edward truly curious.

"She's building the walls to the house. We better get started or their house will be done before ours," he said humorously.

I put my hand in his, "What are we waiting for?" and pulled him toward the woodpiles.

Esme had built three of her walls by the time we were done with one. I wish I could be as good at this as everyone else. "I'm sorry Edward," I said lightly, "I'm not very good at this.

"You're doing great love, we've had centuries of experience," he smiled and brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. "You'll see as time goes by."

I knew he was right, but I still couldn't help the feel of melancholy that was trying to surmount me.

We continued working on the walls to our house until the sun started to set. We'd told Nessie we would be back by the time the sun went down, so we started cleaning up and putting the supplies in a train car—a big metal box—and headed home.

Nessie and Jacob were sitting on the couch watching Sweet Sixteen on MTV. This is Nessie's favorite show and Jacob's worst nightmare. Regardless of what Jacob didn't enjoy, he still stuck by Nessie's side. A day hasn't gone by since the day she was born that Jacob hasn't held her in his arms. When she was first born, it was a task just getting him to give her up. He's enthralled by her 10 times more than any one of us and I still don't like that he has a claim to her, a reason to call her his. I want her to myself, on the other hand, I couldn't've asked for a better man for my daughter. Jacob will love her unconditionally for the rest of their lives.

"What did you two do all day?" I asked imperturbably as I sat down beside Nessie on the couch.

"We were bored stiff, everyone was gone the whole time, well up until recently." Nessie barked. "Seth and Embry were out patrolling because for some sadistic reason they felt the need and Leah followed them saying she couldn't let Seth go out into the unknown without her." She said sardonically. There were no words to explain the look on her face, the best I could come up with was irritated and bored.

"Tomorrow we'll be out again," I told her. Before she could interrupt and disagree I continued, "but, it'll be the last day, I promise."

"What are you guys doing?" She asked confused fidgeting in her seat.

"We're making sure everything is safe and no one has followed any of us that would pose a threat," Edward replied for me. "It's necessary right now to make sure all of our I's are dotted and T's crossed."

"Yes Nessie, there's nothing to worry about." I agreed, "What would you like for dinner?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm not hungry; Jake made us steak and eggs for dinner and it was to die for." Eggs were about all she would eat by choice; she loves eggs. That would explain why I ate so many of them while I was pregnant with her.

I wanted to go back to the property and work on our houses, but we couldn't because Nessie would suspect something. This must be a taste of how Carlisle felt before he turned Edward. Having to go home and pretend to sleep knowing there were so many things still needing completed.

"So have you thought about the terms you can live with?" I asked out of boredom. I wanted to give them ample time to discuss it, but I had nothing better to do, so why not.

"We thought about it and we," she looked at Jacob as she continued, "decided that whatever you decide, we can live with." I wasn't expecting that, not at all.

"That's very mature of the both of you," Edward replied to the nonsense.

"Really, there's nothing we could throw at you that would make you say otherwise?" I asked incredulously. If it were me, I would be fighting to the fullest.

"No, Nessie is still young—physically—and you know what's best for her; you are her parents, so whatever you say goes." Jacob replied coolly.

"Well, that means we have some talking to do," I grabbed Edward's hand and started pulling him towards the door. Any alone time I could get with him I took advantage of. "Let's go."

"Don't be too hard on us though," Nessie said before the door shut behind us.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked Edward lightly. I hadn't really had time to think about this, I hope he has some ideas.

"I've put some thought into this," of course he has, I should've known, "and I think we should only give one rule." He smiled as he looked deep into my amber eyes.

"Oh yeah," I said nonchalantly, I know exactly where this is headed and I'm all for it.

"A little thing I like to call "other instincts." He smiled my smile and it almost took me under—almost. I smiled back, trying to make it a breathtaking smile like his but I wasn't sure how to do it right.

"Oh Edward," I said seductively. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets; I must've got it right.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you trying to seduce your all too willing husband?" he asked. He knew the answer to that; he just wanted to hear me say it.

"Is it working?" I asked as I slid my finger down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt on my way down.

I guess the answer to that was yes. He grabbed my waist and threw me to the ground, ripping my clothes off in the process. I didn't have time to react, it happened all too fast.

"You, Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen, are _definitely_ going to be the death of me," were his last words before he put his lips to mine; that's where they stayed until the sun came up.

"Mom, what happened to you guys last night? I thought you were going to discuss our terms?" luckily Edward was able to sneak in and grab some fresh clothes for me. Thanks to his impatience the set I had on the night before were completely torn to shreds.

"And that's exactly what we did," in a sense. I guess you could say we demonstrated what we were NOT permitting them to do.

"So," Jacob looked at us anxiously, "what are the rules?"

"We decided that there will only be one rule and you should be able to guess what it is." Edward said lightly.

Jacob had a confused look on his face and Nessie's cheek flushed red as she put her face in her hands to cover it up.

"You're not going to make us say it, are you?" I chuckled.

"No!" Nessie said ruefully.

A look of understanding came to Jacob's expression and turned to embarrassment in an instant. "Sure, sure. No worries there." He had his hands in the air in front of him waving them from side to side.

"Good, then anything other than that is in your hands. We believe you'll make the right decisions otherwise." I said back to them.

"So are you still going out today?" Nessie asked probably trying to change the topic of conversation, just like I would be doing if it were me.

"Yes, were leaving now, we'll be back by twilight. I hope you can entertain yourselves while we're gone." Edward said.

"No snowmobiles," I added strictly, before we walked through the door.

Once we were in the car, I was free to talk about the house. "How long do you think it will be until we can move in?"

"Not too long, we can probably finish tonight."

"Really…you're kidding right?" I laughed. He had to be joking, we had so much to do, there's no way. I've seen that show "Extreme Makeover Home Edition" enough to see the hard work and determination it takes to build a house in just seven days. Could we really build one in just under two days? No way.

"No, just the opposite actually I'm very serious. We move 10 times faster than a human and they can build a house in less than 10 days. We should be able to finish ours in less than two days." He smiled.

"Maybe_ you…_can build a house in two days, but me…_I_ definitely cannot." I retorted.

"With my help you can." He pushed his foot to the pedal and we were weaving in and out of cars as he drove recklessly to our new home.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett were working on their house when we pulled up. I was stunned at how much they'd finished already. All the walls were up inside and out. Carlisle, Esme, and Rose were working on the roof and Emmett was working on hanging the drywall. Alice and Jasper came from Leah's apartment that was completely finished. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Yesterday, only the foundation and three walls were completed and today several walls were finished and standing up nailed together in the shape, they intended to be permanently.

"Are you freaking serious?" I gasped.

"I told you we work a lot faster than humans," Edward chuckled.

"How long have they been here working?"

"Two hours or so," he chuckled again.

It took me a moment to move, I was still in shock at how much the scenery had changed since I saw it last. Two houses' stood sturdy and beautiful where last night it was just fresh concrete. I finally reached for the door and stepped out of the car.

"Finally," Alice sang before my foot hit the ground, "What took you two so long?"  
"We had to speak with Nessie and Jacob about a few things," Edward told her.

"Now, we have some serious catching up to do," she said.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"You're welcome, now let's get started," she replied.

"What did she say?" I asked Edward.

"Her and Jazz are going to assist us in building our home."

"Really, thank God, I was beginning to think we'd never catch up." I breathed.

We headed to where our foundation sat, that would be our house in a matter of hours. Just thinking that sounded silly. Alice and Jasper got started on a wall and were done in less than 10 minutes. Edward and I started building a wall and were finished in a little over 15 minutes. Edward never once showed irritation with me when I was clearly slowing him down: A perfect gentleman through and through.

After two hours, we had all the walls done and they were standing in their permanent positions. Alice and I started on the drywall while Edward and Jasper started on the roof. Esme and Carlisle were painting the outside of their house at this point, it looked exquisite. Their roof was up and intact, and it too looked beautiful.

After six hours of non-stop work, we had the whole house finished except the painting and flooring. Esme and Rose left to get the hardwood flooring and carpeting while Carlisle and Emmett stayed behind to help us finish.

"Bella, you've done exceptionally well," Carlisle said as he painted one wall in our front room, lightly brushing the brush along the wall in perfect strokes.

I turned to meet his gaze; he was still painting as he waited for a response from me. "Thank you Carlisle," I sighed, "I just wish I wouldn't have slowed everyone down."

"Don't be silly Bella, you're barely a year old, and you've done things we weren't able to do for decades after with no trouble at all." He smirked at me. "You can't be perfect at everything dear."

"Yeah Bella, don't be such a girl." Emmet laughed at my side, "I know you wouldn't want to be put in Alice and Rose's girly group, would you?"

I huffed, no I would definitely not want to be put in any category with Alice and Rose.

We painted the rest of the house without interruption. Everyone was darting around in blurs as we finished.

Esme and Rose returned one driving Rose's M3, and the other driving Eleazar's pickup truck full of supplies. We were done with the house by the time they arrived.

At this point, it was getting late and we were rushing to get the flooring done when Edward stiffened in place.

**********************************************************************************

So, I did a poll and I have no clue how to do it LOL but if you want to participate, it's about what happens while building their house pretty much, what happens next.

I would totally appreciate some reviews...constructive criticism is welcome as well...no flamers please...if you don't like it then by all means don't read it.

And yes I was watching Extreme Make Over Home Edition before I wrote this chapter...it just kind of flowed into it I guess...In the episode I watched the daughter got a horse and I almost gave one to Nessie but decided against it which I think was a good decision...what do you think?

**Reviews make my unemployed college student self feel useful**


	10. Speechless

Ok thanks to everyone who reviewed...you're totally awesome. This chapter maybe a little confusing and I really hope it isn't.

All I'll say is pay close attention to who is talking, you might get confused, and I'm sorry if you do.

Please review and let me know, I'm truly curious as to how it turns out.

**!!! ****HAPPY READING ****!!!**

**********************************************************************************

SPEECHLESS

"WHAT IS IT?" I ASKED WORRIED. THAT KIND OF REACTION CAN ONLY mean one thing and it isn't good.

"You mean, _who_ is it?" he countered his eyes darting around in different directions.

Alice darted to his side and she had a frustrated look on her face, "What?"

"You haven't had any visions have you?" he turned to her and asked his expression unreadable.

"No! Why? Who's out there?" she portrayed the same unreadable expression as Edward did previously.

"I don't know I can hear their thoughts but it's all jumbled," he placed both his hands on the sides of his head and shook it slowly from side to side, "like they're thinking out of order and all of the words are mixing together," he concluded very puzzled. Everyone was surrounding him, waiting for something, anything to make sense.

"This is really strange, I can't make anything out." He looked to the west and pointed. "There, it's coming from the west."

Emmett was the first one to respond, "Well let's go check it out," he said with eagerness.

"No, we don't know what it is." Alice said snappily.

"We can't just stand here and wait for something to happen," Jasper stepped into the circle that was forming unintentionally while deep in conversation. "We need to figure this out."

"We'll go," Carlisle said, referring to himself, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. "You go home to Nessie. We'll be right behind you."

"No!" I said curtly, "you don't know what's out there…you might need help," visions of Big Foot and the Abominable Snowman were flashing through my mind. "I'm coming with you." I said briskly. I started walking in the direction Edward pointed until stopping mid stride with a familiar pale hand on my shoulder.

"Bella please," Edward was pleading with his hand resting on my shoulder. I spun around and looked right into his mesmerizing eyes, I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No, I'm not going to let you go out there without knowing if you're coming back," I lifted my chin to show him I wasn't playing any games and that I was serious, "I won't lose you Edward."

"We're all going or none of us," Rose said in agreement.

"Let's get this over with," Carlisle replied as he grabbed Esme's hand.

"Fine, but if there's any physical threat, I want you to stay back Bella," he slumped down until he was eye level with me, glaring into my eyes, "Do you understand me? You have little training in self defense and I don't want you getting hurt," he finished lightly. Nevertheless, I heard it in his words, the importance behind them.

"That's a good idea Bella, if you try to fight, and fail, someone else may get hurt trying to defend you," Carlisle agreed looking at Edward.

"Fine."

We walked at a human pace towards the jumbled thoughts Edward continued to hear. It was eerie in the white forest at night; there was no sound except the wind in the trees and my heavy breathing. I wasn't as stealthy as the rest of my family, they told me often to hold my breath. When we arrived at the water's edge, Edward gestured with a wave for us to stop. We were now deep in the forest along a creek that ran through a clearing close to the west of us. I could sense that we would find a lot of our prey here. It seemed like a peaceful place for forest creatures to spend their time.

"Its loudest here, but I can't pin point where it's coming from." He looked confused and irritated. He looked around furiously trying to find anything that could be the source of the voices in his head.

"Maybe you're trying too hard, son," Carlisle suggested, "try to listen to what's going on in their head; any words you can make out might help."

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't make myself look away from his face. There was a light breeze in the air causing the trees to sway all around us. The water running down stream was a constant flow and I wasn't sure if any of it was making it harder for him to hear. He listened for a while, tilting his head in different directions now and again. There was a crease between his eyes that I watched form slowly over the passing minutes as he sat and listened intently, still as stone. He never opened his eyes and never said anything.

"This is all so confusing," he shook his head in irritation and sighed, "it's as if it's coming from the water." He opened his eyes just long enough to kneel down to the waters shore and close them again as he listened closely. "I can't be hearing the thoughts of fish, do fish even think?" he asked still not opening his eyes.

"No that wouldn't be it, are you sure it's actually thoughts you're hearing?" Carlisle mused.

His eyes shot open, looking at Carlisle. "I know my gift Carlisle; it's definitely someone's thoughts." His eyes had a trace of fury in them at Carlisle's statement. "Maybe this someone is confused, about what they are or what they're doing. I can't explain it, it's like," he closed his eyes again but this time spoke.

"I hear tree's blowing in the wind, water rushing over rocks, birds chirping, bee's flying, even worms digging in the earth. Then there are whispers, sounds of fear, or maybe excitement, I can't decipher it." He opened his eyes and they darted to the east. "There whatever the thing is its running." He leaped off the forest floor, pulling me by my hand to the east, and we were running. In the distance, I could make out what looked like...a cloud?

"What is that?" I asked partly frightened and partly confused.

"That's what I've been hearing, it doesn't make any sense."

We continued to run after the mysterious cloud figure running before us, but we didn't seem to be making any progress. The closer we got to it, the faster it seemed to be. It was more clandestine then anything I'd ever seen, and faster; and I've seen a whole lot of things.

After running for an incalculable amount of time, I decided it was late and Nessie would probably be wondering where we were. "We need to get back to Nessie," I said after it was obvious we weren't going to catch up with it.

"You go, I have to figure out what this is," Edward replied with determination in his eyes. It was so easy to see this was getting to him.

I figured he probably wouldn't be able to catch it, so I agreed. "I'll run back and get the car; you'll be fine running home?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," he stopped and turned toward me grabbing the small of my back and crushing me to him. "I love you," he breathed into my hair and I could hear his deep intake of my scent, "take care of my heart," he said before he kissed me.

"And you take care of mine. _I love you_," I said sweetly before I kissed him back. Then he was gone and I was running in the opposite direction. Every sense in my body was yearning for me to run in the opposite direction than where I was heading: Toward Edward, not away from him. It felt wrong to be running away from him. Like the electricity was trying to pull me back.

The whole time I was running my mind was racing. What was that thick cloud? It had to be something if Edward could hear it. What did it mean? Is it dangerous? Will we have to relocate after we just about finished our homes?

I was just rounding a big formation of rocks, when I stopped dead in my tracks at the vision so clear and absolutely real in front of me.

About 100 yards from me was a cloud form, just like the one we were just chasing before I'd left. I was still for what felt like forever, watching the cloud dance around the forest floor. It moved around bouncing from place to place. Do clouds bounce? Do clouds dance? Do clouds even rest on forest floors? I stepped closer, my curiosity getting the best of me. I didn't interrupt the dancing cloud with my movement, so I inched closer. Every inch I gained to its proximity, I grew more and more intrigued.

Now 20 yards from the cloud, I could make out what it really was. Surrounded by the fluffy white—that seemed to be a cloud—was a girl. The girl was dainty in size, with long flowing blonde hair: Wearing a long dress hanging from her incredulously, tan frame, like a curtain blowing in the wind. She wasn't beautiful...but pretty, she had a natural kind of beauty to her features. Her eyes were what caught my attention the most. They were dark, and a forest green color that seemed to be huge in comparison to her other features.

I kept my distance and watched as she danced around touching every plant and every forest creature. What is she? Why was the cloud surrounding her? What's the clouds purpose? Then she looked right at me; her big green eyes piercing through me left me breathless, as she darted off into the encroaching forest.

I stood in awe at what I had just witnessed. A girl stood there plain as day wrapped in a fluffy white thing that I could only explain to be some kind of cloud substance. Breaking through my generalization, I could hear something coming closer and closer to me and it was suddenly coming faster. Just as I turned to see what it was, a cloud figure flew past me at an alarming speed, faster than Edward did, faster than any other vampire I've ever seen. Then I saw Edward.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked cautiously slowing to a jog just before he reached me.

"Edward," I was so relieved it was him, "I saw a cloud."

"I know I was chasing it. What are you doing here Bella?" he demanded.

"No Edward, I saw another cloud. It was just there," I pointed to where the cloud was that I was watching so absorbedly before. "Right before you came, it took off into the woods."

"There's more than one?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes, and I was only 20 yards from it, Edward it's a human or some form of a human. Inside the cloud was a girl."

"That explains why I can't hear it."

"Yes, but what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's gone now. We should get back to Nessie, its hours after we said we'd be back." How long had I stood there and watched the dancing cloud? No matter, we still needed to get back to Nessie.

We ran the rest of the way to the property and waited there for the rest of our family to meet us. Edward and I continued laying down our hardwood floors until they arrived.

"They're almost here. What do you think we should tell Nessie?" Edward asked.

"I think we should tell her the truth, she's a smart girl. She might even be able to help us better understand them." Nessie reads a lot of books and most of them are fantasy. Some of the stuff people write about fictitious characters isn't too far from the truth.

When we arrived home, Nessie was outside pacing back and forth in irritation. Jacob was sitting against a tree watching her and he looked amused.

"Where have you been?" she demanded before we stepped out of the Volvo.

"Sorry sweetie, we ran into…something, were not sure what it is really, but it's something we need to figure out." Edward declared as he hopped out of the driver's seat.

"Is everyone alright?" she gasped making sure we were all there. Confusion and despair flooded all of our faces; she's going to ask so many questions that we don't have the answers to.

We all ventured into the house, once everyone was inside we sat down and explained what had happened, and I explained what I saw on my way back to the car. We left out anything pertaining to the houses we'd been building, prior to our investigation.

"I saw a girl surrounded in a cloud," I said to them.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Eleazar asked.

"I'm positive, I watched her for a long time from a distance, when I got closer I could make out her figure." I replied harshly. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No one doubts you Bella, were just trying to figure out what you saw," Carlisle replied. I felt a flow of calm wash over me, Jasper. Not this again.

"In my earlier years, before I was turned," Eleazar said, "I heard talk about beautiful women who would roam around the forest floor, tending to all of Mother Nature's creations. Everything they touched would grow even if it had died out. Animals would survive the most unthought-of dangers. They called them "Nymphs": Each one different in its own habitat. I didn't believe the talk, but what Bella has just described makes me think otherwise." A crease between his eyes was forming as he fell deep into thought.

"Nymphs, do you really think that's what we saw? Nymphs?" Edward asked skeptically.

"What else could it be? You saw how fast they were, they're said to fly with the wind, nothing is faster than a Nymph." Carlisle proclaimed. "I remember those stories as well. It was also said that some were bound to their habitat, that if their habits were demolished they would meet their demise."

"I read a book on Nymphs back in Forks," Nessie said. I was right! I knew she would probably be helpful in this situation. "It said they were a legend that died out around 1645. That's when people were making way for settlements and demolishing the forests. I also read about them bound to their surroundings. Probably because this place has so much untouched land, they're still here, looking after Mother Nature."

"Maybe we should just let them be, they didn't threaten us in anyway," Esme suggested softly. She's not one to fight, especially when it isn't necessary.

Edward stiffened at my side. "That could give them time to do just that," he said.

"They aren't known to be aggressive, if anything they're just the opposite," Nessie giggled, "I guess you could say they're lovers not fighters."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on things and if anything happens we'll deal with it then," Carlisle mused.

The calm wore off and I became furious that Jasper had done that. "Jasper, do me a favor and don't control my emotions when I'm trying to explain something."

"It was all I could do to calm you down, you were getting upset about nothing," he retorted.

"Please, the next time I'm trying to explain something as important as this, don't do that." I snapped at him. I love Jasper dearly, but I hate that he can control my emotions at any given time.

"I will do my best, but no guarantees." He stepped toward me, pointing at his chest with his finger. "Sometimes I can't help it, remember," he pointed at me with the same finger that was previously pointing at his chest. "Your emotions influence me as well."

"Fine, if that's the best you can do, then I'll take it," I said as I turned to walk to the cabin. Edward stayed to continue the discussion and once inside the questioning continued.

Seth, Leah, and Embry were sitting on the couch with no knowledge of what we were saying in the main house. I went back through everything with them, again leaving out anything that pertained to the house. I'd had enough explaining for one night and retired to my room. I pushed my shield out to call for Edward, I liked to startle him because it was hard to do and I was the only one who could pull it off.

That was weird, I was just on one side of the room; and now I'm on the other side of the room staring at myself (Isabella)*.

What the heck is going on? Today has been the strangest day ever. What else could go wrong? What is that strange sensation in my chest?

"Edward," I shouted. I heard him darting across the yard, enter the cabin and race up the stairs; still staring at myself, I waited. As soon as he opened the door, I was back on the opposite side of the room, no sensation, and only myself.

"Bella, what's wrong," Edward asked frantically.

"I pushed my shield out in an attempt to startle you, when I did, I startled myself." I was still in shock, what was that? Why did it disappear when Edward came in the door?

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion clearly the emotion he was feeling.

"You didn't see when you came in?" How could he not see two of me?

"See what?"

"I was on both sides of the room Edward," I nearly shrieked. "How did you miss that?"

"You were on both sides of the room?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, I was staring at myself, I think I would know," I replied flagrantly.

"When I walked in, all I saw was you standing right here," he pointed at where I was standing.

"Well something must be wrong with your eyes," I replied.

"Try again." He said enticingly.

"I don't want to." Why would he want me to do that again when clearly it scared the crap out of me? "It was like an out-of-body experience; I don't want to experience that again."

"What are you going to do about your shield?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to coax me into trying it.

"I don't know Edward, we'll just have to wait and see," I threw back at him.

"I, for one, would like to figure this out before something happens and you're unable to control it," he mused.

"Ugh, I hate when you're right. I'm scared, what if I can't bring myself back?"

"I'll help you." He said grabbing my hand for comfort.

He better, I wouldn't want two of me walking around. I tested it first, stretching it out and bringing it back making sure I had control. Once I was satisfied, I stretched the elastic to engulf Edward under my layer. I pulled it tight to hug his every curve. I pushed out only to the wall furthest from me. I held onto it at the tip of my nose and let it loose. In that moment…nothing happened, Edward looked at me.

_Did it work?_ I thought darting my eyes around the room looking for myself.

"I can hear you, if that's what you mean." He responded to my thought.

_It didn't do it_, I looked frantically, _why didn't it work? I swear Edward I wouldn't make this up_. I let it snap back.

"I believe you. What did you do differently?" he asked considerately.

"When it first happened, I just pushed out like I normally do when I want you to hear me. This time I tested it, took my time and made sure I had control." It must have something to do with the way I did it. That has to be the key.

"Just push it out so I can hear you," he said.

I pushed out and stared at Isabella next to Edward.

"Edward," I said. He didn't answer me. Isabella pointed at me and he looked over. His eyes searched around me never looking at me.

"I don't see anything love," he said to Isabella. Suddenly, I felt a strange pulling sensation like from before, and it was coming from the direction of Isabella. I let it pull me in and I was back looking at where my shielded self was.

"You didn't see it?" I asked furiously.

"No Bella, I didn't see anything," he said confused.

"What is going on? I'm scared Edward," What the heck is going on here? "You really didn't see anything? I can't believe this." I nearly shouted that last part.

"I still believe you love the look in your eyes…I can't explain it, but it was like they were empty." He said lightly.

"I'm going to do it again." I pushed out before he could disagree, and there I was, across the room again.

_Can you hear me?_ I thought from across the room.

Edward spun around until he was facing my direction. His eyes were moving at top speed, searching the wall where I stood. The pulling sensation began and I ignored it, holding myself in place.

_Can you see me? _I thought.

"No, but I can hear your thoughts. Try and move something," he instructed.

_I'm not sure if I can move._

"Try."

I moved the tips of my fingers, and so did Isabella. Edward grabbed Isabella's hand and I felt it. _It's as if I'm my soul. Is that what this is?_ The pulling increased.

"Maybe," Edward replied.

_Try to talk to me, I mean the me next to you._

"Bella," he said as he looked at Isabella.

"Yes Edward," Isabella answered looking up into his eyes.

"Do you see yourself over there?" he asked pointing at me.

"Yes, can you see me over there?" Isabella asked back.

"No I can't, but I can hear your thoughts from over there."

"Really, I feel like…well, I don't know how I feel." Isabella mused.

_I feel like I'm floating, _I thought.

"Maybe you are your soul." Edward said confused.

_Ok I'm coming back_, I thought.

"Wait, do you…?" He asked, but it was too late, as soon as I decided I was going back, it happened.

"Edward," I said, "this is so strange, why is this happening?"

"I'm not sure; we should go talk to Carlisle." He said. "Or Eleazar, he'll be more help than anyone else."

We headed down the stairs and my mind was racing. Things were getting weird and fast. First, it was the whole prophecy thing, then the Nymphs, and now this... What is this? I could hardly wait to get to Carlisle and Eleazar to get some answers.

"Carlisle," Edward called as soon as we entered the house. "Something is happening with Bella's shield." He informed him.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked putting down the chess piece he had in his hand and standing to face us.

"Show them Bella," Edward said coaxingly.

"I'm scared, I don't like this," I whimpered taking in all the eyes that were now resting on me.

"Bella dear, everything is going to be fine, I can't help you unless you show me," Carlisle said.

"Ok," I pushed my shield out, trying not to think too much about it and I was outside. It was a really odd feeling; I could hear Edward talking to me in the house and me talking back.

"_I don't see me Edward, where did I go_?" Isabella asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

_I'm outside Edward,_ I thought.

"_She's outside,"_ I heard him say, the back door flew open, and he was standing there looking at me.

_I see you, _I thought.

"What happened?" he asked.

_I'm not sure, it felt like I was searching for a place to land but there were so many people standing around and I had nowhere to go, so I ended up here. _I thought. The pull was replaced by a nagging. It's like a need to go in the direction of Isabella. I didn't like it so I took a step forward. It worked, so I took another step, and another, then I rushed to Edward's side.

_I'm standing right next to you, _I thought.

"I can feel you," he said and looked right down into my eyes. He couldn't tell, but he was.

_You're looking right at me, _I thought.

"I can feel you looking at _me_," he said.

_Let's go back in, I don't like this, it feels off,_ I thought.

He pushed the door open all the way and I could see everyone watching us, including Isabella. As soon as I saw Isabella, the pull formed.

"There I am," Isabella pointed at me. Everyone looked but no one saw, except Jacob.

"Bells, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"You can see me Jake?" I said out loud.

"Sure, sure. I can see both of you."

"And you can hear me?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, am I not meant to?" Everyone was looking at him now. He probably looked like a crazy person.

"Huh, I wonder why that is," Edward was musing.

"Edward can't see me or hear me, but he can read my thoughts."

I let the pull take me home and it was a relief not to see Isabella anymore.

"So what do you think it means?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure what happened," Carlisle said seemingly in shock.

"I attempted to push my shield from my body and when I did I saw a duplicate of myself across the room. I tried to show Edward, but he couldn't see me. When I tried again he could hear my thoughts, but from across the room. This time, when I did it I ended up outside. When I came in, Jake saw me and heard me when I talked. Did anyone else?" I asked looking around at everyone else that was still staring.

"No, that's very odd," Eleazar and Carlisle were both musing now.

"What could it mean?" Carlisle asked Eleazar.

Eleazar walked up to me and began examining me. "Astro-projection; clearly in an early stage, I assume Jacob can see and hear you because dogs—or wolves in this case—can see alternate realms and the afterlife. That would explain why none of us could. I still don't understand why Edward can hear your thoughts." He mused.

"When I disconnect from my shield completely, Edward can hear my thoughts. The first time I tried it after it backfired; I tested it first letting out slowly. When I completely disconnected Edward could hear me and nothing happened. The second time I just pushed it out without thinking about it and it happened, I was staring at myself across the room." I explained still a little freaked out by all of this. I figured, if I really want to figure this out then I need to give up as much information as possible to the parties trying to make sense of it.

"So maybe your shield has a mind of its own." Jasper said.

"But he can't hear me standing next to him only the me of my shield," I argued.

"True, I sense that this is only the beginning of what is to come. There are great gifts among us waiting to be revealed," Eleazar said.

"This is too creepy for me," Rose said, "I'm glad I'm normal; as normal as a vampire can be anyway.

"Not necessarily Rosalie, your beauty is a gift," Eleazar said. "It makes your enemies take a second look which can do wonders in a fight."

"Well it's not as freaky as some people's gifts," she retorted looking at me.

"Bella," Eleazar turned to me. "You should practice this, I feel like it will come in handy one day. It shows great power."

"What if I don't want great power or want it to come in handy one day. I thought vampires only got one gift." I pouted. Of course, when I find the place I belong, a world I actually fit into, I'm still the freak.

"These gifts are given to you because you can control them. Your gift is progressing because you're more in tune with it." Carlisle said.

"You can do this Bella," Edward coaxed.

"Enough for tonight, I'll try again tomorrow. Now what did we figure out about these Nymphs?" I smoothly was attempting to change the topic of discussion, to my surprise it was actually working, and they let it be.

"We've decided that they haven't done anything to us and they didn't pose a threat due to the fact that they ran from us, so we're going to leave them alone and deal with whatever comes our way," Carlisle declared.

"That's the best we can do?" I asked lightly.

"For now, yes," Carlisle said.

"Well I've seen one of them; maybe I'll see her around. If I do I'm going to ask questions," I said back.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves so I turned my attention to Nessie.

"Hey baby, it's getting kind of late, maybe you should go to bed." I said to her.

"Yeah, I am tired," she stretched her arms and yawned. "Is it okay if Jake sleeps with me tonight?" She asked barely whispering. Everyone heard and I could see them all watching me through their periphery.

"Yes sweetie that's fine, just…remember the rule." I made sure to remind her.

"Mom, we said we'd listen and that it's not like that stop worrying." She didn't bother whispering this time.

"Ok goodnight sweetie," I kissed the top of her head. While she went to give Edward a hug goodnight, I turned to Jacob. "You be good." I tried to sound serious but I let a giggle slip between my clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure Bells, we know the rule," he rolled his eyes.

As soon as they left, the conversations got louder and more descriptive. More talk of the Nymphs and about the houses.

"So when are we going to put furniture in?" I asked whoever would answer me.

"Tomorrow morning, we've already ordered everything and the trucks will be there by eight so we should get there a little early that way we can make sure they're completely ready." Rose answered.

"That's great; I can't wait to surprise Jake and Nessie." I said.

"About that, are you really giving them their own room? Do you really think they're ready for that?" she asked.

"Yes and yes. They're smart and Nessie is the one who said she wanted a room with him. I trust them both completely." I said frankly.

"You're more trusting then I am, I'm glad we'll be close by," she snickered.

The rest of the night we spent discussing how to find and talk to the Nymphs. Sure, they didn't pose a threat, but if they are in fact Nymphs, then they're immortal like we are. That's a long time to avoid one another. We mulled over possible searches, or trying to rouse the forest animals and see if they would show. We were at a standstill and the only thing we could agree on was to let things come as they may. What else could we do?

When morning finally came, Edward left Nessie a note:

Renesmee,

We went out and will be back by noon.

Please don't worry everything is fine.

When we return we will have a surprise.

Don't worry about it. It's nothing.

We love you,

Mom & Dad

We got to the houses around 7:30; the paint was dry and ready to move the furniture in. We waited outside for the trucks to arrive, Jasper and Emmett fought playfully while I read a book we purchased in Portland, Oregon, "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer, over two months ago. With everything that's been going on, I haven't been able to start it yet. Since becoming a vampire, I read a lot to pass the time. So much time I didn't know what to do with it.

We heard the trucks turning off the main road onto the gravel road that leads to our property. Emmett and Jasper straightened up and took their places next to Rose and Alice. The road curves and turns all along a little creek, which took them forever to reach the end of it.

It was comical watching the drivers take us all in. A family of gods and goddesses: At least that's what it would look like on the outside.

We unloaded the trucks at a human pace so not to upset the drivers that were helping. After they left we moved in a blur. We were done within the hour. I didn't have words to explain the emotion that was filling every part of me the moment I took time to really stop and look at it. It's exactly how I imagined it would be every color, every room, and every piece of furniture.

"It's perfect," I whispered, I would be crying if I could.

Tearless sobs were coming from Esme as she took it all in. I reached to her, she was in my arms in an instant, and we sobbed together. The sun shining off the lake between our houses put the final touches to this beautiful painting in front of us.

We pulled ourselves together and went back to the cabin to get Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Embry. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Garret were on their way to the property and we passed them on the way back.

"Nessie!" I yelled when I opened the door. Seth was asleep on the couch and he jumped up at the sound of my sudden arrival.

"I'm in here Mom," Nessie yelled back from her room.

"What the crap Bells?" Seth barked rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Wake up we have to go somewhere."

I found her in her room lying down; Jacob's monstrous frame was engulfing her. Of course, she wasn't sleeping, just lying there enjoying Jacob's presence.

"We have to go somewhere, we have a surprise." I was smiling with anticipation. They're all going to be speechless; I'm hoping that will include Leah as well.

"Ugh, mom not a surprise," She whined. Jacob peeked out from under the covers and his cheeks had a faint shade of red.

"Jacob, what are you being shy about?" I knew why he felt weird with us seeing him sleeping with Nessie. I just wanted to hound him a little bit.

"Shut up Bells, I'm not shy about anything," he threw the covers off of himself—wearing clothes, thank the heavens—and Nessie. He picked her up in his arms, sat her down on her feet, and headed to the bathroom.

"What is this about?" Nessie questioned.

"You'll see…as soon as you all get up!" I shouted. Embry was sure to be asleep in our old room.

Everyone got up sluggishly and Jacob phased to tell Leah to get over here. As soon as everyone was ready, we headed to our new home. I hadn't had a lot of time to think about the crazy events that happened last night. But, they were still in the back of my mind.

Nessie and Jacob rode with Edward and me. When we pulled onto the gravel road Nessie started getting suspicious.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," I said.

"Mom, you know I hate this right? I'm not going to like whatever is at the end of this road." She said bitterly. That must be what I sounded like when I rejected a surprise. How selfish of me.

I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out one of Edward's bankcards. "I'll bet you all the money on this card that you're going to love it." She knows exactly how much money is on that card, she wouldn't dare bet against me.

She humphed, crossed her arms in front of her and rested her gaze out the window.

When we pulled around the last bend on the gravel road, the lake was the first thing we saw. With the sun shining off it, it made for a bright entrance. Then the houses came into view.

"What is all this?" Nessie asked elatedly.

"Surprise!" I said as I reached back to return a hug she was leaning forward to give. "We're home baby," I knew she would love it; how could you not. It's our little piece of forever.

**********************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know if the Isabella thing was too confusing, I really tried to make it understandable. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**Reviews are awesome and would totally make my day since I don't have a social life**


	11. Acclimatization

Thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciate them more than you know. I hope you were all able to understand the Isabella part in the last chapter. It was fairly difficult for me to put into words and make it understandable. Thanks for your patience with me and my editing dilemmas. It's the worst part of writing for me.

Anyways, this chapter is pretty good, old relationships blossom and old relationships are put into deeper perspective. Bella tells Edward how she felt the first day they met and how she felt when he avoided her. Some reiteration required. *sigh* I love twilight and I'm reading it again.

Okay, I'm babbling please review I would love to hear from you, those of you that already have, thanks so much for your support keep it up it totally makes me smile when my phone notifies me of an email.

**!!! ****HAPPY READING**** !!!**

**********************************************************************************

ACCLIMATIZATION

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? DID YOU BUILD THESE HOUSES?" SHE GASPED.

"Yes, that's what we've been doing for the last couple of days. Now you see why it was imperative that we stay gone all day." Edward said lightly. If she only knew how fast we got this done.

"Oh my God, let me out of this car," she screeched, as we got closer.

Once Edward pulled into the yard and stopped, she burst out of the car and ran towards the lake. Jacob climbed out with a big grin while Seth, Leah, and Embry climbed out of Emmett's Jeep.

"What's going on?" Seth asked as he approached Jacob.

"You can't tell?" Jacob replied. It had to be obvious what was going on.

"Is this your new pad?" Seth asked in amazement.

"Yours too buddy," Jacob chuckled as he grabbed Seth in a chokehold and rubbed the top of his head with his fist.

We walked up to our house and Nessie ran in, anxious with anticipation.

"This is the dining room and kitchen," I said as we took a tour around the house. All their eyes were bulging at how wonderful everything was.

"It's the most beautiful house I've ever seen," Nessie exclaimed. She was lightly fingering everything in sight, from the plants on the dining room table to the curtains over the windows.

"This is the front room, there will be a family portrait above the fire place as soon as we get one taken," I informed them. "Through that door, under the stairs, is the study full of books." I said pointing in its direction. Nessie ran to the door and wrenched it open. When she looked in, she gasped at the rows and rows of books along three of the walls.

We walked up the stairs; at the top of the stairs is our bedroom door. "Here's our room," I said as I opened the door.

Nessie ran in and spun around in circles with her arms stretched out from her sides. "It suits you both." She said smiling widely. "I didn't think you would have a bed, but it's beautiful."

We walked down the hall to another door, "Alright Seth, here's your room." Edward said as he opened the door.

"Dude, are you serious?" he shouted as he jumped at Edward and latched himself there. "Oh my God, this is so awesome, I don't even know what to say man, thanks." He turned to me, "Bells, thanks girl," he lunged himself at me for a hug. Then he ran through the door, straight to the entertainment center. "A PS3, am I in heaven? Someone pinch me so I can wake up. On second thought, don't, I _never_ want to wake up. Wait until Paul hears about this." We shut the door and left him there to enjoy his new room.

"Embry, this is your room." Edward said as he stepped in front of the next door and opened it.

"You didn't have to give me a room," Embry said apathetically, "I could've shared with Seth." He walked through the door; the expression on his face took back what he just said. "Wow, man this is so me. How did you…_Edward_, you picked this out of my head didn't you? You sly dog," he said as he picked him up in a hug. "And you Mrs. Cullen, come here," he grabbed me in the same manner as Edward just a moment ago.

Seth opened the door that led to Embry's room from the bathroom, "dude we have our own bathroom."

"Hey you better give me privacy when I'm in there man," he yelled before Seth shut the door. "Damn, this is so surreal."

"Ok Nessie," I said as we walked down the hall to the last door, "this is your room." I saw Jacob's shoulders slouch in my peripheral vision.

"Don't worry Jake, it's your room, too," Edward reassured him, patting him on the back.

"Thanks Bells. Thanks Edward," he said as he threw his arms around us pulling us into a group hug.

"Thanks Mom and Dad," Nessie cried as she joined in.

"Well… go take a look," Edward proposed.

She stood in front of the door and took a long deep breath before she opened it.

"Ah..." She screamed as she ran in and threw herself on the oversized bed in the middle of the room.

"We obtained the biggest bed available, so Jacob could fit on it comfortably," I told them. I stood true to my request from Edward on our drive up here. I wasn't about to have Jacob and Nessie sharing a bed that could barely fit Jacob let alone Nessie too. I made sure they would be comfortable.

"This is the best Mom—I want to scream—oh my goodness!" She cried as she jumped off the bed and ran into our arms.

"Dad this means so much to me thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you my Renesmee," Edward responded with a kiss on the top of her head.

"I told you—you would love it."

"I, more than love it mom," She gasped. "I'm speechless; I really don't know what to say, but thank you. This is so cool." She ran back toward the bed and collapsed on to it. She rolled around on her sides and then noticed the beanbags in the corner next to the shelf of books. "Ah," she screamed again before she ran to it with her arms extended out reaching for it.

Everything we did, we did in three days. Not even just that; leaving Forks, Washington and coming here. It kicked many things into gear. Our finding a new home, Nessie and Jacob's relationship emerging, my new gift and the Nymphs was all worth it. There almost seems to be something I'm not catching; sending all these anomalies our way after hearing about prophecies and 'being the one'. I never imagined being a vampire would be this nerve-racking.

I noticed Leah out the window—breaking my reverie—skipping rocks along the water. She had a saddened look on her expression.

"Edward, it's time to show Leah, I hope she accepts our offer," I said frivolously. Nessie and Jacob stayed behind in their room; I didn't blame them. Edward and I went out to get Leah.

"Hi, Leah," I said as we reached her, startling her.

"Oh Hello Bella, Edward," she said attentively. "You did a wonderful job on your home. It's very Victorian," she half smiled.

"There's something behind the house we want you to see," I said as I reached for her hand. She hesitated, but took my hand. Maybe there's hope after all.

We walked around the house and up to the door of her new apartment.

"What is this?" she asked inquisitively looking all around the little house that she would soon find out would be hers.

"Why don't you go in and take a look," Edward suggested.

"Ok," she walked up to the door and opened it; she stood there staring inside.

"We know you aren't too keen with staying with us and we know you're really only here for Seth. But we appreciate you being here and I couldn't live with myself with you sleeping in wolf form all the time." She turned to face me and she looked like she was going to cry. I'd never seen Leah show the emotions that were flashing across her face now. "So if you'll accept our offer, it would be really great to have you here. We made this studio apartment for you. You have your own entrance, bathroom, kitc…." Before I could finish, she was hugging me. I'd never been this close to Leah before and it wasn't terrible: I'd always thought we could be friends if she would get past me being a vampire.

"Bella, I don't deserve this. I have been so awful to you and you've always treated me like family." She cried, "I've been so selfish."

"You're not selfish," I disagreed while rubbing her back. "That's just who you are. It has always been about Seth and his safety. I completely understand." Finally, everyone is going to be happy—everyone. "Now go check out your new apartment."

With that she reached over, gave Edward an awkward hug, and jetted through the door.

"It seems everyone is happy," Edward retorted.

"It seems so," I said basking in all the glory of having our own space again.

"Are you happy?" Edward asked, throwing my glory out the window.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be? I have everything I want right here." I put my hands on both sides of his face. "I'd be happy in a tent, as long as you were with me. I don't need all of this to be happy."

"I know it just thrills me to hear you say it." He was always worried about how I felt.

Alice bought a huge grill, with three stovetops and a roasting oven connected to it. She grilled steaks and hamburgers for Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Embry. Nessie wanted to hunt with us; but I decided against it because of the Nymphs. She'd argued but gave up in the end know I had no intentions of budging.

The night came fairly quick. In Denali, the sun is out for as little as five hours a day. Edward wanted to get our hunting trip started as soon as night broke.

"What are we going to hunt tonight?" I asked as we walked at a human pace through the forest. He usually walked at a human pace because he wanted to talk.

"What do you feel like?" he answered my question with a question.

"Why do you answer my question with a question?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me. I'm Switzerland." He chuckled, quoting me from earlier years.

"Don't try to change the subject Mr. Cullen."

"Whatever makes you happy is fine with me love."

"Edward," I stopped walking, "I am happy, what makes you think I'm not?" I was fed up with this line of inquiry.

"For one, you don't smile as much as you did in Forks." He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes, "in Forks, I would count the number of times you smiled in a day and everyday was about the same, some more than others. Since we moved here, you smile less than half as much as you did in Forks. When you're not smiling; neither am I."

"I just have a lot on my mind, with the Nymphs, the Volturi, Nauhel and my gift on the fritz; I can't help but think _what's next_." I retorted.

"I wish I could sooth the pain Bella, I'm so sorry," he looked like he really meant it. I absolutely loath, that he always blames himself for everything.

"Edward Cullen," I stomped my foot, "I'm going to scream if you don't stop blaming everything on yourself. Everyone has faults and I can handle my own mistakes or the things that happen to me."

"_I can't help it_," his head shot up and an emotion of pain was clear in his black eyes, "I _have_ to protect you. I told you once that you are my life. That stands true until the day I…" he stopped there. "The day you stop being the center of my world is the day I stop walking this earth. You are forever the only reason I exist. Our daughter has a very big part of my heart, but _you're_ the reason existence has any meaning to me at all." He said passionately.

"I am not a helpless human girl anymore; I'm just as much vampire as the next one. I'm just as durable and just as strong…stronger than most to be honest. Why do I still need protection?" I was fighting the urge to yell. I feel strongly about this one topic. The one man I love has to blame himself for anything out of the norm that happens to me. Which is more often than not the one trait I hoped wouldn't follow me to my new life but it did. When I was human, that same trait, is the one that led me to Edward—_my luck_.

"We have to find a middle ground; this is going to drive me completely insane for the next who knows how many years." I said brusquely.

"I can't explain to you how much you mean to me. I used an astrological analogy before and I'm guessing that didn't work to well; so allow me to reiterate."

"Before you, there was endless time that held no meaning: Nothing to look forward to. When one day ended and another day began, I wouldn't've known, it seemed to never end for me. I was living in a one-day eternity. Everything I did was purely to pass the time. Bella, I didn't start living until I met you." He grabbed my shoulders and his eyes were level with mine. "I cannot live a single day, _no_, a single second without you. I won't. I don't even want to think about what that would be like." He said, "That would be torture; agonizing pain in my chest all the time, no thank you."

"Edward," I said as I put my hands on both sides of his face, "I understand how you feel. You seem to forget that I feel the same way about you. The moment I saw you," I looked deep into his black eyes, "the first time, sitting in the corner with your brothers and sisters, I _had_ to be near you." I pried my eyes away from his. What I am about to say is really hard to admit. To admit that I was obsessed from day one is really hard to conquer in my eyes. "When I first walked into Biology class, I _felt_ the look on your face all the way to my core. All hope at ever getting to know you, vanished in the moment. I was repulsive and far too practical to ever stand a chance."

"Bella," he said ruefully.

"Please, let me finish. This is really hard for me to say out loud." Duh! Use your shield dummy. I pushed my shield out, being full of emotion I didn't even have to think about it. I saw Isabella appear in front of me.

_Edward,_ I thought.

"Bella," he said as he turned and looked straight at me, "I can see you love."

"Can you hear me too?" I asked out loud.

"No," he whispered as he closed the gap between us; moving away from Isabella.

_Don't touch me_. I thought, but it was too late. He reached out to me and his hand went right through me.

He looked at me stunned, "Could we really have a soul?" He mused, looking down at his hand. "That's the only explanation for all of this."

_Edward, let me finish._ I thought.

He was only looking at me and Isabella was behind him.

_I played that moment repeatedly in my head over and over, trying to figure out what I could've done to make you hate me: I planned to confront you the next day. When you didn't show up, my mind was racing. I thought there's no way that I could've done anything to make you hate me so much you would skip school. Then you didn't show up all week. I was confused, hurt, and going crazy with anticipation of your return. Every day when I would go into the cafeteria, my eyes would wonder to your usual table; every day you would be the only one absent. Then my hopes would soar on my way to Biology class without my permission. They were dashed the moment I saw our table empty. The day you came back, I can't even explain the emotion that came over me. Like the world was right again. Like I was off balance until I saw you again. _Relief_, I guess you could say. _

_When you spoke to me, it was like an angel. I'd never heard your voice until then and I didn't think anything could ever be as beautiful as your face. I was drawn to you, even when I knew something was very wrong, I had to be close to you. Every night, when I went home, my mind would always drift to you. I couldn't wait to get to school to see you again. When you decided to ignore me for my own good, I thought I was going to die._

_I needed to hear you voice, to look into your eyes, but I resisted. I knew I never had a chance and when you stopped talking to me, I knew you felt the same way." _I smiled and let the pull drag me back. He turned to face me and I continued before he could say anything. "When you said we could try and be friends, nothing could've made me happier. I was me again, the real me, not the me trying to cope and make my friends happy, just me. You make me whole; I can't be me without you. I fought through flames and hell to be with you forever. I love you Edward, and no matter where this life or the next takes us, as long as I'm there with you, I will always be happy."

"How strange fate works. To think my one true soul mate was born at the time I should've died." He replied. "Ha!" he chuckled, "one thing to be happy about being damned."

How right he was. "I myself am thankful you were damned. I would not have wanted to go through life never having met you." I wondered what he would've been like as an old man. What his life would've brought him. Would he ever have been truly happy? Would _I_ have ever been truly happy, if it weren't for Carlisle's loneliness? I quivered at the thought.

"What is it?" He asked his eyes piercing mine—trying to read my face.

Not wanting to name the real reason to my tremble, I quickly changed the subject. "I was thinking about how you saw me, and that your hand went through me. What do you think it means?" How convenient his gift is _for me_.

"I have two theories. The first, and most unlikely, is that it is your soul; which would prove we do have souls." He perched his shoulders. "The second, the one I believe is the correct theory, is that your control over it hasn't formed completely so it has yet to be a solid replica, _of you_." He smirked.

"I hope it's the first one so you will stop believing that we don't have souls. The second one, I dread." What more of this gift fritz can there be?

"Why is that?" Of course, he would want more information. He couldn't just leave well enough alone. He had to know the reasoning behind everything.

"I dread it because I don't want to have more than one gift. I don't want to be a freak among freaks, isn't just being a freak enough?" I ranted.

He smiled, "Oh my Bella, you worry about the most tedious things. The reason you have more than one gift is because you are strong enough to handle them. Stop worrying about what other people are going to think. They aren't going to think anything about it, except that you have more talents than most."

"What if I don't want more talents than most?"

"I'm sorry but it just isn't that way, you _do_ have another gift, and you're going to have to come to the realization that you _are_ special." He retorted smiling my smile.

We finally ran across some moose in a clearing and settled with that. The moose has a different defense style than the elk from Forks. They have huge horns, and they use them relentlessly. I got to close to one and he ran his horns across my chest ripping the Balenciaga shirt I got as a gift from Esme.

"Oh no," I whispered, "I hope Esme doesn't find out about this."

Afterwards, we rested on a boulder that was positioned in the center of the clearing. I was lying on his chest while he looked idly up at the stars.

"Look love, it's almost as beautiful as you are...almost," he said as he pointed towards the sky.

When I looked up, I was in awe. I hadn't had a lot of time to appreciate the green streaks of the aurora in the Denali skies over head.

"It's breathtaking," I breathed.

"Yes you are," he replied. I looked into his now butterscotch eyes, which were a mix of need and excitement. I imagine mine look similar to that; butterscotch, excitement, and yearning to be closer to him than I already was. I laid the side of my head against the hollow of his chest; listening to his deep breaths as they transformed from deep and slow to a steady and fast rhythm. My breathing accelerated at the thought of why: I'd dazzled him. I picked my head up so I could look into his eyes again, but his lips were at mine before I even had a chance.

"What about our new bed?" I managed to ask between his kisses and mine.

"There's always tomorrow," he said lightly.

Over the next few months, we settled into our new homes. Rose and Alice were over often, always trying to give me pointers on how to make the "feng shui" of my front room, bedroom, study, and kitchen more appealing. I liked the way it looked; it was exactly as I'd pictured it. It suited Edward and me perfectly. A mix of old, with a touch of new, exactly what we are old and new.

Christmas was around the corner and we decided we were going to celebrate it. We wanted Nessie to experience both sides of herself—human and vampire. We'd decorated the house with Christmas lights and decorations in the yard, as did Carlisle, Esme, and Leah. There was a large tree in one of the corners of our property that stood out from the rest of the trees that we decorated like a Christmas tree. We had a tree inside as well that Nessie, Jacob, Alice, Edward, and I decorated.

We did shopping online; there wasn't anything remotely close that would have what we wanted.

Nessie had celebrated Christmas once before with Charlie. It was a really scary time in her short life. It was nice for her to have a human moment, that's a big reason why I was so adamant about celebrating Christmas. I wanted so badly to bring Charlie up for the holidays, but I just couldn't do it not knowing what the Nymphs were doing. I would never put my father in danger again.

Christmas day finally came and Nessie was overzealous as she came running down the stairs. Edward and I were sitting on the couch in front of the tree while Carlisle and Esme were standing against one of the far walls with Rose and Emmett standing next to them. Alice was standing at the end of the stairs and Jasper was next to the tree.

"Hurry Nessie, there's tons to open. I've been waiting long enough." Alice cried as she barreled passed her, toward the tower of presents surrounding the tree.

"I can't wait, I'm so excited. Thanks for deciding to do this Mom…..yah," she sang as she dropped to her knees to open the first present.

We passed the presents out and took turns opening them. Nessie had gotten plenty of gifts from everyone. From Jacob she got a bracelet made out of hemp with a wooden piece connected to it. On one side was a carved wolf with great detail and the other side had our family crest. It was beautiful.

She and Jacob have been inseparable since the move. They didn't seclude themselves to their room, as I'd feared; but they were glued to each other. It wasn't as if they wouldn't do anything, they just wouldn't do anything without the other. That was driving Embry and Seth crazy. They'd beaten all the PS3 and Wii games the first three weeks we were here.

Carlisle and Esme got her an iPod touch. She got a new laptop from Rose and Emmett. She'd had one before but Rose insisted it was so last year. Alice and Jasper—mainly Alice—got her an obscene amount of clothes and shoes. Edward and I got her a G1 cell phone, her blackberry was pretty damaged from dropping it all the time. We also got her Gucci and Chanel bags and movies. She got Jacob a new stereo for his rabbit and new interior throughout. Rose worked on putting it in through the night.

Rose was ecstatic over the Gucci bag with sunglasses that Emmett got her and Emmett was energized about the rack of baseball caps he got from her. Alice ordered Jasper a new set of sunglasses from Ray Ban, his favorite brand and he got Alice a personalized license plate for her Porsche that read: MYBABY. Esme got Carlisle a new painting for his study—which is something he really enjoys—and he bought her some property in Anchorage, Alaska to build whatever her heart desired.

Edward knew how I felt about him buying me gifts, even though it didn't bother me so much anymore; I'd grown accustomed to it. He made a home video of our most precious times together with my lullaby as the background music. He also bought me new earrings, a gorgeous ring, and necklace that matched. I glared at him for it, but I was totally excited; I loved them.

I got Edward a guitar, he'd been watching the wolves, and Nessie play guitar hero and wanted to show them up with a real electric guitar. We didn't have one at them time, so I figured he would like to have one. I was right and he loved it.

Seth got a used Acura RSX that Emmett found on craigslist online. Seth loves Acuras. Embry got a used Expedition Eddie Bauer Edition. He's a big guy that likes big trucks. Leah got a used VW Jetta; it suited her well. They also got tons of clothes from everyone.

Overall, Christmas was a success.

Carlisle started working at Fairbanks Memorial Hospital and Denali Center and Esme went back to her usual tasks that consisted of finding new ways to remodel anything or new things to build. She was forever putting together models of homes or cars or planes or anything that you could make a model of for that matter.

Alice and Jasper went on with their love spells, staring into each other's eyes for immeasurable amounts of time. Rose and Emmett were completely opposite; their relationship was more sensual than emotional.

Alice and Edward played endless amounts of chess in their minds, never moving a piece until the final move. Sometimes, Edward would just give up and get Alice to tell him who won.

Alice had been able to perfect her visions to where she can look around Nessie and the wolves to see anything in our future. We also discovered that when Nessie shows you here memories, she doesn't only show you hers but she sees some of yours as well. Somehow, her brain doesn't see them like we see hers; our memories come to her in her dreams. We found this out one night when Nessie was having a nightmare.

We were down in the living room sitting around talking to Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett when we heard it.

"Jasper, No!" we heard Nessie scream from her room. Edward was the first to dart to her side. He listened intently to her dream, watching every vision that came into her head. She didn't say anything else and then her trembling slowed until she was snoring lightly, hugging her pillow.

I could barely hold my tongue until we got out of the room. The moment Edward shut the door behind us I let it loose. "What did you see Edward? Why was she screaming?"

"It was the strangest thing," he continued down the stairs back into the front room. Everyone else trailed behind us. "When I broke into her mind, she was dreaming of your birthday, the night Jasper attacked you."

"How would she know that?" we'd never even told her about that.

"She was seeing it from your prospective almost as if it was your nightmare." His eyebrows creased. His hand was in his hair as he fell deep into concentration, trying to make sense of it.

How could Nessie see that? She wasn't even thought of yet. Edward and I being that close was unmentionable. "Did she see it exactly how it happened or was it a random version of it?"

"Exactly as it happened," he said impartially sitting on the couch with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

Exactly as it happened, okay what could possibly have happened to give her that picture? "When was the last time Nessie showed you something?" Edward asked looking at me attentively from the couch.

She didn't show people things often so I had to recall the last time. "It was in Portland, when she showed me what she and Jake did at the Saturday market." I'd thought about Jasper and the humans that were around us. How he was much better at ignoring the thirst once he saw how easy it was for me. Then I remembered how he had attacked me after a paper cut on my birthday. "What do you think it means?"

A couple of nights later we heard her again but this time it was different. She was talking in her sleep, "Tamika, what a weird name," she said. Edward noticed because he had been watching since the first night.

He headed up the stairs and I followed. "Why have you come here to threaten my family with exposure?" she said drowsily.

I froze in my tracks and Edward turned to face me with and unfathomable expression. "How could she possibly know that?"

It didn't take us long to figure it out after talking to Alice. The last time Nessie showed her something she was desperately trying to see something about the hybrids and she was unable, like always.

Nessie had seen Alice's visions that she was unable to see herself. We decided not to say anything about it to her, if she didn't bring it up to us. She didn't. Carlisle had a field day with it. Going over multiple possibilities of why she could do it. For one, her gift was starting to expand, just as we knew it would.

"It's a combination of both of your talents," Carlisle mused to us. "Edward can read minds; therefore she can read memories. Bella shields awful things from her mind, making her immune to mental attacks. Therefore, Nessie's mind shields the terrible visions from her but somehow they end up in her dreams."

Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Garrett visited often. Kate and Garrett are getting married in the spring. They came over two weeks ago for a visit and to tell us the news.

"_So everyone, we have an announcement,"_ Garrett had said as he looked at Kate with admiration. We'd become acquainted with Garrett over the months that we've been here. He's a really good, honest guy. Kate couldn't've done better.

"_We're getting married."_ Kate gushed. They were so excited; you could feel the tie they had to each other. They were mates through and through. Like Edward and me, Carlisle and Esme, Eleazar and Carmen, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Nessie and Jacob.

I worked with my shield, trying to control it. I was able to differentiate between only pushing my shield away and astral projecting. Whichever affect I desire, I just will it to be and it is. Edward can see me but still can't hear me: Jacob and his pack can though.

It's now been three months sense we ran into the Nymphs and we haven't seen them since. I'd gone to town more than necessary hoping to see her; I was determined to find out more about them, more about what they were.

"When can Grandpa Charlie visit?" Nessie asked one morning while eating eggs with Jacob. We hadn't talked to him in a couple of weeks. We called him often; Nessie wouldn't have it any other way.

"Not until after we figure out these Nymphs. The unknown is the scariest thing out there." I said. When I don't know what to expect, I always expect the worst. That way, if something bad was to happen, I would be prepared.

"Can we go to them or do we have to wait around for them to come to us? It could take years before they decide to show their faces," she complained.

"I'm listing, as long as we didn't scare them off, we will see them again." Edward told her.

"But it's already been like, three months," she pouted. Which she had every right to; I hated waiting on other beings. Who knows when they'll decide to go back out and take care of nature? We could've scared them to a different area.

"I know, we just have to be patient, they'll show again," I said comfortingly.

"We're going out tonight to try and find them," Edward informed us all. I wasn't aware of that fact. Why was I always finding out about missions after they already made the plans?

"When did you decide to do this," I asked perplexed.

"Just now actually, but I'd rather it just be my brothers and myself. You should stay here with Nessie." Of course, he would. Did he really think it would be that easy?

"Nessie has Jacob and she can take care of herself," I retorted implausibly.

"Thanks Mom," Nessie sang.

"You stay out of this," I shot back to her. She straightened in her chair. She knew if I ever snapped at her, I was serious. I didn't snap often, I didn't have to.

"Bella, I'm not worried about your safety or hers, I know you can take care of yourselves. I just don't want to frighten them with all of us at once." He replied as he drifted to the front room. He wasn't getting off that easy; I followed.

"I think your sisters and I should go. It's a girl that we're looking for, she'd more likely stop and talk to us than a bunch or burly scary men," I said attempting a deep voice and failing miserably.

"Yes, but you don't attract the woman eye," he replied smugly.

"Oh, that's what this is about," I said as everyone else joined us in the front room.

"Not even in the slightest, Bella please. I'm merely making a point. We would more likely pull them in then you will," he knew he was right and so did I. I still wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Ha," I laughed.

"We'll just have to see, wont we."

"Yes we will, you know why," Alice laughed behind me. Damn! Now Edward's going to see what I decided.

Edward's eye furrowed. "No you're not," He demanded.

"Since when do you tell me what I can and cannot do? Is your name Charlie or Renée? I think not."

"Since you decided to fall in love with a vampire, marry said vampire, have a baby with said vampire, befriend a shape shifting werewolf, turn into a vampire, then decide to go on a wild goose chase with another said vampire. That's when. You're a magnet for disaster, you need 24 hour supervision." He chuckled. I didn't think this was funny in the least.

"Humph," I humphed as I crossed my arms in front of me. He's never going to let me have any fun.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just can't allow it. I would never be able to concentrate knowing you're out somewhere looking for something we know nothing about." He said lightly.

"Then we're going with you," I barked back.

"If it's that or the alternative, then it looks like you are," he replied.

"When do we leave?" Nessie asked.

"Not you!" Edward and I said in unison. "You're staying with Jacob and his pack," Edward ordered.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she giggled as she leaned against the closest arm of the couch.

"Not funny Nessie," Jacob said with relief. Nessie punched him on the shoulder and he pulled her onto the couch and into his lap. Jacob always has her best interest at heart, which is why he's perfect for her. In the world we exist in, she'll need protection, which is what Jacob's Quileute ancestors called themselves—protectors.

We sat out by the lake to see if Edward could hear them. It was easier than trying to find them. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme decided to stay with Nessie, Jacob and his pack were at our house. The rest of us were at the lake; waiting impatiently, might I add.

Two hours had gone by, and nothing. We were perfectly still and quiet, watching Edward's face. There was little sound tonight, not many animals were out. The cold weather here doesn't provide a lot of animals' shelter for the winter.

"I hear something," he said, startling all of us except Alice.

"What is it?" Alice asked abruptly.

"It's…I don't know what it is, but I hear it," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the east. We ran at a human pace so we wouldn't startle whoever was out there. We needed answers and we weren't leaving without them.

******************************************************************************

Okay so, some things I feel like I should go over with you.

1. When Nessie shows you her memories she takes some of yours, not necessarily what you were just thinking, just something that stands out in your mind.

2. When she shows Alice her memories, she takes the ones she can't see because she can't see her or the wolves. I had to put this in there somehow because it ties to the plot.

Thanks for reading...

**Reviews make my day and school starts tomorrow so I don't know how often I'll be posting after this but I will do my best to post as soon as I have edited them...I have 16 chapters so far**

**How bad do you want them??? Let me know....I want to hear from you**


	12. Gemini

Thank you, thank you, and thank you, to those of you who take the time and review the chapters. I tried to hurry to get this chapter edited just for you. School is way time consuming right now... stupid sociology classes and interpersonal communication... ugh I hate doing schoolwork when I would much rather do this.

Anyways, here is chapter 12 I hope you like it; they get to meet the nymphs and find out more about them...

I put a twist in the story... haha I love doing that

**!!! ****HAPPY READING ****!!!**

******************************************************************************

GEMINI

WE RACED AROUND THE CLEARING—WHERE EDWARD AND I WENT often—and stayed hidden in the shadows of the forest. We could all make out two cloud forms in the middle of the clearing. They weren't moving, just floating around each other. We slowed to a standstill and watched, moving closer until we were 20 yards away. Once there everyone saw what I had seen three months prior. A girl engrossed in a cloud. Next to her, was another girl, same features: Twins?

I stepped closer and their eyes met mine. Their postures relaxed and I felt a calm of emotion flow through me. They didn't run—I was the only one in their view. Everyone else stayed in the shadows of the forest. Edward was right, we didn't want to scare them with everyone at once: I took it upon myself to be the first to say hello.

I inched closer, not taking my eyes off them, "Hello," I said, trying to keep them locked in my gaze. They looked at each other frantically, "I'm not here to hurt you, my name is Bella Cullen; I live southwest of here." I said in my persuasive voice.

"You can see us?" the girl I'd seen before replied. She was much more beautiful up close.

"Yes, should I not?"

"No you shouldn't," the other girl said flagrantly.

"Can I ask your names?" I was trying to change the subject. The way this was heading was looking more and more like a short conversation, which is exactly what I didn't want.

"I am Aviva and this is my sister Liora." The girl I'd seen before said. Now I have a name to put with those huge green eyes. I noted that Liora's eyes were just as big but a bright sky blue, opposed to the deep forest green her sister has.

"Aviva," Liora said as her head snapped back to glare at her. I could see that Liora didn't trust us, the way Aviva seemed to.

"I assure you I mean you no harm," I said before Liora decided to take a run for it "unless you are a threat to us."

"We are keepers of the earth, we harm nothing that is of nature," Liora replied precariously.

"Then we have some things to discuss." I didn't want to continue this without my family to back me up. I wasn't sure if bringing them out would scare them off, but I had to do it. I needed them. "Do you mind if I call in my family; they're just over there," I pointed toward the darkened forest, "beyond those trees?"

"What do we have to discuss?" Liora asked perplexed. She seemed to be the speaker of the two.

I tried to choose my words carefully. "We are not of nature, but we are different from others of our kind." I responded.

Liora looked at me confused but decided it was okay. "Bring your family?" she said looking in their direction.

"Edward," I said. "Join me, slowly." As they emerged from the shadows, I watched the eyes of the girls in front of me go from frightened to dazzled as they took in the five glorious vampires.

A look of horror crossed their faces; I had no time to react. "Ah…" they both screamed. It was a high-pitched scream—more like a song—the kind of screams that break windows, but it did nothing to me. My family, on the other hand, was withering in agony on the forest floor. I pushed my shield out and situated it around them, keeping myself enclosed.

"What are you doing?" I asked immediately after realizing what they were doing. I held my stance, and kept my shield around my family as they gained their balance.

They continued to scream, but had a strained look on their faces. "You can't hurt us that way," I yelled trying to carry over their screams. "We don't want to hurt you, like I said before; we have some things to discuss."

The screaming came to a halt and they stared at us with confusion. "How come that doesn't do anything to you?" Liora asked mystified. Aviva leaned forward as if she was going to come closer, but Liora stopped her before she could.

"I have a gift that shields off any mental attacks. I can protect my family with it as well as myself," I informed them. Now we know they have gifts like us, I wonder what their screaming was supposed to do. What else can they do? They started backing away, "I promise we won't move if you talk to us, we just want to know more about you."

"Why does it matter to you?" Liora asked briskly.

"We know of all kinds of mythical creatures… you," I pointed at her and her sister, "we aren't familiar with."

"We would rather you leave us be and we will do the same in return," she responded. You could see in her eyes that she wanted to run. Thanks to Jasper, who kept her calm along with everyone else, she didn't.

"Please just tell me what you are," I beseeched. I didn't want to get this far and fail. To have them run off now would be unsettling. We've been waiting three months for them to show their faces.

"If we tell you, will you leave us alone and never bother us again?" Liora asked with authority.

No way could I do that. "We will leave you be if you talk to us, but I can't promise we will never bother you again when I don't even know what you are." They could be some kind of evil Nymphs and I wasn't going to promise anything until I knew for sure.

She contemplated that for a moment and then finally spoke, "Our mother was a Siren, the last of her kind and our father, an ancient Nymph of the mountains. You may have heard of Nymphs being only women, but before, they were all men."

"What's a Nymph?" I asked my curiosity raging. This is what I was hoping for an explanation to the cloud twins.

"The Nymph is a mythical being that tends to Mother Nature. Our father, a mountain Nymph, was keeper of the clouds. He stayed atop a huge mountain that reached the skies. This was in the time of the gods Odysseus and Aphrodite." Liora spoke matter-of-factly. "I am a Nymph of the water and the earth." That explains her sky blue eyes.

"I am a Nymph of the plants and animals," Aviva spoke with dedication. Her eyes are green like the earth, so that explains her forest green eyes. There must be more to these Nymphs then we ever expected.

So many questions I was dying to know the answers to but I didn't want to scare them away with the Spanish Inquisition so I settled on the most important ones first. "What's a Siren?" I asked.

"A Siren is a woman who preys on men that prey on women. Her cry is heard loud and clear, as is her song, to a man it cuts off his senses and he can no longer function unless he's under her will. To a woman, when they hear her cries, they too become Sirens." Liora said.

"So you're Siren-Nymphs?" was there no end to the hybrids in this world.

"Yes, more Nymph then Siren, we can't harm anyone with our cries, only sedate them. If we feel threatened it helps us get away."

"Is that what you were doing?" I was furious at the thought that anyone of my two sisters turning into one of them.

"Yes, there are many of you and only two of us. We didn't know what to expect." Liora said matter-of-factly.

"Please forgive us." Aviva said curtly. I was beginning to think Liora was the older twin.

"Thank you for explaining to us what you are. We have a better understanding and can rest easy." Now that we know, they can't harm us, at least not with their cries. "Now, I will tell you about us; we are immortals, better known as vampires," I waited to see her response and she was unreadable. "We don't feed on human blood, only the blood of animals that we life off of. We walk among humans; our daughter is human and vampire. She can live off of human food as well as blood." There's nothing they were capable of doing to Nessie, where we wouldn't be able to stop them. "We also live with shape shifters who only phase into werewolves. They mean you no harm as well, I assure you."

Liora's expression was unreadable and I couldn't fathom why. I was expecting her to look frightened or overwhelmed, not showing any emotion at all was making me uneasy. "Vampires we know of, we used to cater to them in the ancient times." Aviva said. Liora shot her another menacing glare. She didn't want us to know that. For good reason I'm guessing.

"Why is that?" I couldn't let them slip and get away with something that could be very vital to this situation.

"We have something you desire." It seemed like she didn't want to say anymore but I wasn't letting her go that easily.

"I assure you we won't want it. We have everything we need, we're happy the way we are." I assured her. I needed to know as much about them as possible. I was preparing for anything because we needed that. It's a disorder some call paranoia, I have it bad when it comes to the safety of my family.

"How old are you?" she asked hesitant. "As a vampire I mean."

"I'm a little over a year same as my daughter, I was turned right after she was born. My husband is 83, the rest are around his age give or take a few years, and the oldest is well over 300."

"Then you're right, you won't want it." Aviva said with a smile. That's a little disturbing. Why would it matter our ages? What could they possibly have that vampires would want so desperately?

Liora continued. "We have the ability to start a non beating heart; only if it's within the first year of its last beat." I heard a tearless sob come from Rose's chest. She would give up anything to be human, even Emmett.

"What would that do to you?" I asked curiously. Trying to drown out the memory of Rose's sob just seconds prior. I would also assume doing such a crucial act of nature would entitle some kind of retribution.

"We would become a part of them. Their acts of evil deeds would end us, we would depart this life." Aviva told us.

"Humans are unpredictable and we will never use our gift for any of their hearts." Liora said with fervor. She meant what she said entirely and I didn't blame her. She was right; humans have no initiative when it comes to what's best for them or what's right. I'm a good example of that.

"You can do this with any heart?" I asked to keep her talking.

"Yes any unbeaten heart animals, humans, and immortals." She replied.

"That's a pretty interesting gift you have," Edward responded.

"I would like to extend to you, an invitation to our home; we have no desire to harm you in any way, like I said we feed off animals." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I could still feel the presence of Jasper all around me.

"We would definitely have to think about that." Liora looked at all of us a few times, then glancing behind her for a moment. "Are we free to leave?" she asked.

"Is there anything else we should know? We'll be sharing these woods and we don't want to make any mistakes or start any trouble." I asked. I wasn't ready for them to leave yet. I couldn't help the need to know everything about them; my family's existence depends on it.

"Actually yes, we have another member of our family as well. His name is Zaynn; he is also a shape shifter except he has many forms." Aviva said. I have a feeling she's comfortable with us. She would be the easiest one to get through to because she was trusting. "Zaynn is our protector and can change into anything that's living."

They were giving us what we wanted and I felt the need to give them more in return. "We don't sleep, so were always available if you need anything or just want someone to talk to." Just in case they're out doing their runs and happen across our land, they would know that anytime is fine to stop by. Also, in case they plan to try to attack us they'll know that we'll always be ready.

"You don't sleep?" Aviva asked incredulous.

"No, we can't sleep, our daughter can, and the shape shifters do as well. However, they need little sleep if it's necessary."

"That must come in handy, all that time to do what needs to be done in one 24 hour period." Liora mused. She seemed to be the busy type; she was acting as if she had somewhere to be at this late hour. It was probably more of the need to get away from us that made her so restless.

"Actually it's quite the opposite. I would give anything to sleep, to escape reality, to dream." Edward replied. He had told me once when I was human that my sleeping fascinated him. To this day, he still watches Nessie sleep from time to time.

"The legends are true about vampire men; they're over and beyond gorgeous." Aviva replied with embarrassment.

"We better get going," I said as I saw the corners of Edwards's lips starting to rise. I smacked him on the shoulder. "Please come and see us soon, it gets very _exasperating_ around our home."

"We may consider it; our home gets tedious as well. We'll have to speak with Zaynn first." Aviva replied.

"Please let us know we'll be waiting to hear your decision." I didn't want it to be an option, but I couldn't make them do something they didn't want to do.

With that, they were gone.

"That went better than expected," Jasper announced. I felt the calm start to dissipate around me. I felt no emotion of anger or anxiousness, just relief. Tonight had gone much better than expected. I really didn't know what to expect, but I expected the worst.

"Yeah, I'm relieved Nessie was right about them." I said encouraging.

"Can we go home now?" Rose whined. I knew instantly why she was whining. I was overexcited that my year had been up months ago. I could already imagine what Edward would say to try to persuade me to do it. I love my new life; it's a thousand times better than my human life could've ever been.

We ran back home to tell everyone what had happened and that we may have some visitors. Carlisle was astounded that they could reverse death.

"How is that even possible?" He mused. "Maybe this has always been part of the big plan. First with Nahuel's sisters ambushing by newborns—that coincidentally are the very symbol of why the Volturi even exist. Then him leading his sisters to us: Throwing everything in motion." Carlisle was pacing back in forth, deep in thought. "Irene had said there would be others who would help her," he looked up stairs referring to Nessie, "Maybe moving to Denali was also part of the plan, to lead us to the Nymphs."

"Why would a prophecy lead us to Nymphs? All they can do is "scream" or "sing" and take care of nature." Jasper asked mockingly.

"Yes, but they can control Mother Nature, that opens a wide range of possibilities." He responded matter-of-factly. "Imagine them standing next to us along with their shape shifter, what the Volturi would see."

"Nothing, they would see us and some girls that look similar to fairies, what could they possibly do to help us?" Jasper was certain they were not a means of help. I could see where Carlisle was going with this. If they can manipulate their surroundings, which I'm sure they can, than that could help to distract the Volturi guard: They wouldn't know what was going on. All of our gifts are defensive and if we can defend ourselves long enough to attack, we could have a winning shot.

"Exactly, they wouldn't think we had a chance. But we will, and that's how we will rise above." Carlisle cheered.

"How will we get them to stand by our side?" I asked. It sounded like a great plan, if only they would go along with it.

"If they take us up on our offer, they'll realize we _are_ different. We'll have to make sure they trust us," Edward replied.

"We'll have to keep this from them if we don't want to scare them off. They may not even know about the Volturi, or they may know more than we do if they've been around long enough." Carlisle mused.

I wondered if they would come and see us. If they will, how long will they wait. The sooner the better, we only have eight months until Nessie's second birthday. Will that be long enough to form a strong enough bond with them? Will that even be long enough to prepare for what lies ahead?

Alice was staring off somewhere far away, you could tell when her pupils dilated, and she had a blank expression on her face. I have always been impatient, even before the transformation, but with Alice's visions, I was a thousand times more impatient than ever. I waited as patiently as possible for her to return to the present and tell us what she saw, but I wasn't doing too well with it.

"What is she seeing?" I asked Edward, who looked about the same as Alice did, except he wasn't staring far away, he was staring at her.

"It's hard to explain. Remember when I heard the twin's how it was all jumbled?" he asked. I shook my head. "That's how these visions are coming, all jumbled. I believe they will come and see us soon. Something's going to happen before they do, which is going to make everything fall into place. I can't tell you what it is but I can tell you it's going to be big."

"Huh, what else could possibly happen to us? This is getting so maddening I don't know how much more I can handle." I fumed.

"I doubt it will be bad if it's going to throw everything into place. If this is what we want, then it ought to be a good thing." I couldn't think of something bad that could happen that would get us started on the path to the prophecy. At least the path we wanted to go.

"So, we don't know when they'll come to visit?"

"No, but we know they will, that's better than not knowing." He replied.

"Maybe we should go to them?" I suggested.

"I don't know if that would be such a great Idea, they're already scared," Carlisle pointed out.

"Who's to say they haven't already skipped town," Emmett added.

"For one, they can't leave and for two, if they've decided to come see us obviously they don't find us as a threat." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"You argue a good point. It'll be in their best interest to take us up on our offer." Carlisle replied.

"Well we need to be ready for when they do. I don't want to be surprised." Rose spoke for the first time since our encounter. She was still musing over the fact that she could've had an out during her first year. How many nights she thought about being human, and how many times she wished she still were.

She hated me in the beginning for wanting what she despised, so much more than the man who left her for dead. She'd told me her story one night I'd stayed at their house. I was on lockdown while Edward was away hunting. He'd paid Alice off with the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo she'd asked him for on our way back from Italy.

Rosalie's story was a dream in the beginning and fell into a nightmare before the end. If she were going to be happy at all being a vampire, it was because of Emmett. She'd carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle because he was dying from a bear maul and she didn't think she would be able to change him herself.

Time seems to drag when anticipation fills your every nerve. We've been settling into our new homes for over four months. We'd managed to come across some Siren-Nymphs that were supposed to be extinct sometime during the 1600's. We tried to gain their trust by revealing to them what we are and getting to know what they are in return. We haven't seen or heard them since inviting them to our home. We'd told Jacob and his pack to be careful when they hunted, because of the shape shifter that's with the Siren-Nymph twins can phase into anything. I didn't want one of them killing him by accident.

"Nessie," I called as I walked up the stairs.

"Yeah mom, I'm in Seth's room." She replied lightly, which was enough for my sensitive ears.

She was sprawled across the bed and Seth, Jacob, and Embry were sitting at the end of it, fully into Guitar Hero on the Wii. Seth was on his knees, with the guitar in hand, rockin' out and Jacob was leaning against the bed while Nessie twirled a piece of his hair between her fingers.

"Hey mom, what's up?" she sat up and dropped the piece of hair she was playing with. As soon as she did, Jacob missed a note and grunted. Oops.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Can we hunt tonight, _please_?" she begged. "I'm _so_ sick of human food, I just want some _blood_, is that so wrong to ask?" she said with a hint of frustration.

"Ok Nessie, we can do that. But I'll be supervising; we have to be careful what we hunt so we don't get the shape shifter."

"Finally, ugh, I thought I was going to have to eat that human crap forever." She said in a singsong voice as she jumped from the bed and ran to her room to change.

When she first started hunting she didn't like it, Jacob usually had to hunt with her to make it a game. Now she's just as good at it as her father is. Not a mark on her clothing or a hair on her head is ever disturbed. It was sickening to watch them hunt so well.

Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Emmett joined us while Rose stayed at home; she wanted to make some much-needed changes to Jacob's rabbit. She'd talked about it back in Forks, but I wasn't sure if she meant it. Edward stayed to help her we'd already hunted I was just going to supervise. Jacob was unaware of their intentions to upgrade his wheels.

Once in the confines of the forest, Seth and Embry went off in different directions while Nessie, Jacob, Emmett, and I stayed together. I'd reminded them to be careful before they left.

It didn't take long for us to catch wind of some Caribou less than three miles south of us.

"I bet I get a bigger one then you wolfy," Emmett provoked him.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "humph."

"That's cause you know I'm right. Admit it."

Jacob growled and shot off in the direction of the caribou with Emmett trailing at his flanks, starting the game.

Nessie was right behind them, and I followed suit. When we got closer, Nessie took to the trees along with Emmett. I stayed on the ground; I was in no hurry to ruin the Balenciaga halter top and low-rise pants I was wearing: Alice would gladly kill me if I did. I could see the caribou just ahead and Nessie was running high above me, ready to spring when the timing was right. Emmett was right on her trail, just as ready as she was. Jacob was ahead, he isn't a vampire, but man is he fast.

The clearing, where the caribou were grazing, came into view and Nessie flew forward, launching herself at one of the larger caribou in her sight. Jacob had taken one down as well. Emmett boomed out of the trees and landed on another one of the large ones. The caribou victims thrashed violently, using their antlers at any given opportunity. Jacob had his down first—the caribou were no match for his razor-sharp jaws. Emmett was next; he was brutal when it came to hunting. He ripped and tore at the caribou's neck until it was motionless. I never let Nessie hunt with him alone, to speak the truth, it was rather frightening.

Nessie's was down just after Emmett's; she took her time not to get dirty. Of course she didn't. While they had their way with the caribou, I had ample time to think about the twins, which were the core of all my recent thoughts.

I wonder what Zaynn is like and if he would approve of us being friends? _I_ wouldn't, if I didn't know who we really were. I hoped he would see past that, but it's been over a month and we have yet to see—or hear—them anywhere.

Could Carlisle be right about the prophecy leading us here, to meet the hybrid Nymphs and their shape-shifting protector? Nessie's birthday is only eight months away; when they said she'd be ready on her second birthday; did they mean that's when it would happen?

Alice has perfected her visions so she can see around Nessie and the wolves to see what's coming. Therefore, if they decide to come to us, we'll be ready for them.

"I got the bigger one," Nessie instigated from across the clearing. She has a very competitive nature; she gets it from her father.

"Ha!" Jacob growled ruffling his russet fur coat.

"You wish, little Nessie," Emmett bellowed.

"Ha nothing; look at the size of these antlers," she held up the head of the Caribou to give them a clear view. "The head is huge." Jacob rolled over and kicked his paws in the air as if he was laughing hysterically. I couldn't help myself, a giggled slipped through my clenched teeth. Nessie glared at me in frustration. Her competitive side is her weak side. She can't help but get frustrated.

We waited around for Seth and Embry until Jacob motioned for us to leave. I was getting better at reading his emotions while in wolf form. We all raced back to the house; Emmett and I let Nessie win and Jacob did, like always. Once in earshot of the house I could hear some commotion coming from the front yard. I picked up speed, anxious to find out what the cause was. Jacob phased before we left the forest so he could put his shorts back on.

Something was wrong I could feel it.

When I rounded the house the first thing that registered was Edward holding Embry—in human form—and Jasper holding Seth—also in human form; Jacob jetted around me and got in between them.

"What's going on here?" Jacob growled.

I stepped next to Jacob to be right in front of them. "Why are you two fighting?"

"I saw her first," Seth growled at Embry.

"_I_ saw her first," Embry growled back trying to shake free from Edward's iron grasp while Seth was thrashing in Jasper's arms.

"Saw who first, who did you see?" I looked at both of them for answers.

"The girl in the woods, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," Seth said with admiration.

"She's mine." Embry lunged out of Edward's arms and almost got to Seth, but Edward was too fast.

"What did she look like?" I asked while pushing Embry and Edward back to their original position. I knew exactly what she would look like; it could only be one of the two girls in the woods.

"Big stunning blue eyes," Embry said with fervor. That would be Liora.

Seth said, "No, she had big gorgeous_ green_ eyes, pay attention Embry." I chuckled and said, "And that's Aviva. So that's what's going on here."

"I saw the most beautiful women in the woods and I do believe she is mine. This big goofy dog thinks he imprinted on her." Seth said calmly.

"If your dumb-mutt-ass can't even recall her eye color, what makes you think you imprinted, _please_." Embry spat.

"I remember every feature about her _EXACTLY_ thank you, you are the one who is mistaken," he said formally to further irritate Embry.

"Ok you guys, I think I know what's going on here." I had to stop the fighting before it got too out of hand. "Let them go," I said to Edward and Jasper. Edward did so right away and Jasper gave me a disapproving look: But he did in the end. "You say the woman has green eyes, correct?" I asked Seth.

"Yes," he replied, "I _know_ she has green eyes."

I turned my attention to Embry, "and you say she has blue eyes, correct?"

"Yes, she _do_es," he replied glaring at Seth.

"Ok, the girls you saw in the woods are twins. They're the cloud forms we've been discussing." Their faces went from distress to understanding then excitement. "It seems Jacob isn't the only one imprinting on immortals." I giggled. Imprinting has been around since their Quileute elders, but I'm sure _they_ never imprinted on immortals.

"So you're telling us there are two of them?" Seth asked relieved.

"Yes I am, you imprinted on Aviva," I turned to Embry, "and you on Liora."

"Wow. Beautiful names even. How do you deal with this Jacob?" Seth asked looking at Nessie.

"One day at a time brother, one day at a time," he replied with a smirk.

Nessie glared up at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "It's just hard knowing you're destined to be with someone when that person doesn't even know it yet."

"Huh, that makes sense," she laughed back. "That must've been tough." She pouted her lip out.

Jacob picked her up in one foul swoop and his lips were to hers. It was unnerving watching my one-year-old daughter kissing a grown man. Even though I knew that wasn't the case; it still struck me as wrong. He pulled his lips from hers, "you have no idea," and he didn't bother putting her down.

"Back to _our_ issue please," Embry said interrupting. "Where are we going to find them?"

"We haven't learned where they live, so we'll just have to wait or go and look." Edward replied.

"Ah man, really? I don't know if I can wait," Embry groaned. "I don't know if I'll survive if I have to wait more than 10 minutes. This is terrible. Jacob," he said as he looked in his direction. "You could've told me it was this bad."

"Yeah man, this blows," Seth groaned in agreement. Poor guys, I remember watching Jacob over the last year. He was so good with Nessie, always giving her everything she wanted and never asking for anything in return. He just wanted her to be happy and never leave her side. I can only imagine what Seth and Embry are going through.

"What happened when you saw them?" I asked. You would think if they imprinted they would be here.

"I'm not sure if Aviva even saw me," Seth lingered on her name.

"Yeah, I don't think Liora saw me either," Embry said her name in the same way as Seth. So how is it even possible for them to imprint if the other party didn't even see them.

"How do you know you have imprinted if you haven't even looked into their eyes yet?"

"I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach, like she was the only person on earth that held any interest to me." Embry replied.

"Yeah, same here, it was crazy." Seth agreed.

"So you're sure they didn't see you?"

They both nodded.

"That makes things a little easier. When you see them again, you should act like you've never seen them before."

"I don't know if that's possible." Seth groaned again.

"Well you need to be able to, that might scare them off." I snapped back.

"Ok," they said simultaneously.

"Now, can you two be civil if we leave you alone?"

"Yeah, now that we know we didn't imprint on the same girl." Embry said. I was surprised they didn't want to know more about their future wives. Of course they would be, it's just how that works; kind of like a gift.

"What are we going to do about this?" Embry asked.

"Nothing right now, we need to wait until they show up, you're just going to have to suffer until then," I was totally messing with them. I couldn't give up such a great opportunity to see them squirm. It didn't happen often.

"I don't like that idea," Seth whimpered. "I don't know if I can handle waiting. It's like a constant stabbing in my heart; I can't explain it in detail, but it's really irritating and I don't think it's going away until I see her again."

"Same here, it's like a thousand bee's are stinging my chest, but I can't see them to swat them away. It's a really frustrating feeling." Embry agreed.

"Now you see how the rest of us felt." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, yeah now I just feel pity for you instead of wanting to laugh hysterically," Embry retorted.

"That makes two of us, _I have what's mine_, I feel for ya man." He chuckled. It was hard to hear him say it even though I already knew it. She is his, forever. He had better know how to share.

"Hey, thanks for rubbing it in," Seth barked.

"Don't let him bother you Seth, he's just making up for all the times we messed with him." Embry retorted, through an ominous glance in Jacob's direction.

"That's right, and there's a lot more where that came from. Didn't I tell you messing with me would come back to bite you?"

"Ok, that's enough from you," Jacob looked at me stunned that I was talking to him. "We don't have time to argue about this, we need to figure out how we're going to get them here. We only have eight months to gain their trust and get them to fight on our side. Gaining their trust should be a breeze now, but getting them to fight with us won't be so easy. And with them fighting, the Volturi will have to come to us: Giving us the upper hand."

"You're right Bells." Jacob put on his Alpha face, "Seth, Embry high tail it outta here and see if you can find us some twins."

"No problem boss," Seth complied with a salute. Jacob initially didn't want to be the alpha of his pack. The chief in other words but it sort of just landed in his lap. Originally, he should've been the alpha from the beginning, according to his ancestry. Sam Uley had already been the alpha, because he made the transformation first, and would've graciously bowed down to Jacob, who kindly refused.

Before Nessie was born, Jacob had loved me, or thought he did. While I was pregnant, he broke the treaty between the Quileute's and the Cullen family many times over. The werewolves were responsible for enforcing the treaty for 65 years before I was born. Sam ordered Jacob to stop seeing me. Jake was the true alpha, which meant that he didn't have to obey. The other wolves however did. Jacob left Sam's pack and went off on his own to see me. By defying the alpha, his mind disconnected from the other wolves, leaving him free of the river of voice's that were constantly flowing through his head while in wolf form.

Then Seth had decided to join him. Seth was Jacob's best friend. Then Leah decided to join. She was once in love with Sam and he with her. When he met Emily Young after the transformation, he no longer saw anyone else but her. Leah didn't want her thoughts or memories floating around in Sam's head, she already felt horrible about having to be around him all the time. She told Jacob she wanted to be in his pack, but he didn't have a pack; he was a lone wolf.

He denied her until he realized she wasn't going anywhere or giving up because Seth wasn't going to leave the pack. Leah wanted to protect Seth because he was her baby brother. Leah became Jacob's beta. Shortly after Embry and Quil followed and joined not far behind. Quil returned to Sam's pack because of Claire. When we moved to Alaska, he couldn't leave her behind.

"Hopefully we don't come back empty handed, huh Seth," Embry said nudging his side with his elbow, breaking through my reverie.

"That's the plan," Seth sighed.

They both ran off into the forest, I heard them the moment they phased. Luckily, they were good at keeping their clothes intact. We'd get them more if it came to it but it was more about the principal.

"I wonder what their reaction is going to be when they see two wolves, walking side by side." Nessie thought out loud.

"I'm hoping they'll just think they're wolves," but I was really hoping the imprint was in full effect. To put it lightly: That way they'll be drawn to each other.

"Edward," Alice sang.

"Yes Alice."

"Yes."

He stared at her for a fraction of a second, "Oh, ok then. Shall we?" It was one of those moments where Alice _sees_ something and Edward sees it too.

"Well." I asked.

"Oh, Alice and I are going to play a game of chess, apparently it was my idea." He replied foolishly.

******************************************************************************

So, what do you think about Seth and Embry...omg right?

Much more fun stuff to come...no angst stuff for a few chapters…I know how much you guys like that kind of stuff but I also like a little fluff too.

Please review. I want to know what you think about the siren-nymph's... I think that they're pretty awesome.

So, many other people have added witches and warlocks and other crazy things, I didn't want to write another one of those stories, but I had to add something...hence the siren-nymphs were born.

Reviews are freaking awesome and yeah ya know...thanks AK


	13. Family Ties

I am soooo sorry it took me forever to update. School has got me all kinds of busy.

Thank you so much those of you who always take the time to review. It helps me complete the story to the best of my ability. I still have tons of chapters left so don't take that as I'm almost done. I have tons to do still; as I'm sure, you can figure that out.

This chapter is a bit short and I know I promised never to do it again I just couldn't make it longer like I wanted to.

I hope you enjoy it and I'm sure some of you have been thinking that Leah is going to imprint as well...ha do I have a twist for you...

**!!! ****HAPPY READING ****!!!**

**********************************************************************************

FAMILY TIES

ROSE WAS STILL IN THE GARAGE WORKING ON JACOB'S RABBIT. EMMETT WAS going to join her when we returned from our hunting trip. Carlisle and Esme were at the Denali's place visiting, they hadn't been by in a while, and Esme was getting worried.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice while she played a game of chess in her mind with Edward. I had some things I wanted to discuss with him, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Jasper, can I have a word with you?" I asked as I approached him.

"Sure Bella," he stood up and led me to the kitchen. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, the Volturi actually, I was curious as to how you think that's going to turn out. I'm not too familiar with _wars_ and all," I said mockingly, "but I do know they out number us in gifts and muscle." Not that their gifts are better than ours are and it is not that they're stronger just that they have more of them.

"Actually, they don't," Jasper said matter-of-factly.

Last time I checked they had Alec who cuts off all your senses, Jane who makes you feel as if you were in immense pain, Chelsea who cuts your ties, Renata who redirects you if you're in pursuit, Demetri who can track much better than any other tracker, and Aro who can see your every memory with a mere touch of the hand.

"You now have two gifts, so we out number them by one. And if you remember our last encounter with the Volturi," I do, picture perfectly as a matter of fact: One reason to hate my gifted memory, "A few of the covens said they would stand beside us the next time the Volturi decided to bother us, and I've been contemplating giving some of them a visit."

"Jasper, we shouldn't endanger anyone else with this, we already have the wolves and possibly some Nymphs thrown into this mix. I don't want to put anymore of our friends in danger."

"You have to understand how old this prophecy is Bella, any vampire that's over 100 years old would know about it. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised the Volturi didn't see it when they were standing 50 yards from it." I was thankful that they didn't, I don't think we could've handled them then, I'm still not convinced we can now.

"If you think that's what's best, then do what needs to be done, but please make sure that it's their decision, I wouldn't want to pressure anyone."

"You are such a human Bella, you don't need to worry so much about the _other_ vampires, and most of them are ages ahead of us. They can handle themselves and some would love to have a hand in this. I guarantee that the Romanian clan will be more than thrilled." Of course, Jasper would be enthused to get more help; I knew he was worrying about Alice. I heard it in his voice. He was practically begging me to sway to his side.

"Can you call them?" I asked hopeful.

"A couple we can call, but the others we'll have to tell in person."

"When," I was hoping for a never, but that was wishful thinking.

"Soon, whoever is going to join us needs to do it soon so we can prepare. It's going to take all of our concentration to do this, especially when a great deal of our power is intellectual," he said pointing to his head. The sleeve to his shirt raised up just enough to send one sparkling light glinting toward me and flashing the scars that dotted his entire frame. They were so much more vibrant now that I wasn't a human, but I've grown accustomed to them, they're a part of who he is. The only part of all of this, that makes me believe we might have a chance.

"Should we ask the others if they think it's a good idea?" I was still nervous about asking our friends to come and fight by our side against the powerful source that is our law. How would I live with myself if one of them dies? There's no getting hurt when it comes to us; it's either we're fine or we're dead.

"That's probably a good idea and I'm sure all of them will agree. Irene had said there would be others, she didn't specifically say how many." He had a point.

We walked back to the front room and Edward was already looking in my direction. I knew he would hear the whole conversation, how could he not. Our minds—his families including the wolves—were the most familiar to him, he could hear us for miles as long as my shield was down.

"I think it's a good plan love, we could use all the help we can get." Edward said as I positioned myself on his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"That's all I need to hear." I could get lost forever in the liquid, golden topaz sea that were his eyes. So many thoughts, so much wonder lies deep inside them. "Have we heard any word from Seth or Embry?"

"No," he chuckled, "they're running around frantically. Their accommodations couldn't be far from their habitat. Jacob," he said looking toward him, "will you phase and find out if there's any progress; they've gone too far for me to hear them."

"Sure thing," he hopped up off the couch and Nessie made a humphed noise as she watched him jog to the door. She was in it for the long haul, poor girl.

"Dad, will you play please," she asked in her singsong voice after Jacob slipped out the door.

"Sure sweetie, what would you like me to play?"

"Something upbeat, I need to be lifted," she threw her arms in the air as she stood from the couch and headed toward the grand piano in the corner of the front room. Edward lifted me in his arms with ease and dashed to the piano, sitting me next to him on the bench. His slender fingers were flying across the ivory in the same motion; a perfect melody filled the room. He was playing "Music Box Dancer" by Frank Mills. It's a song he'd perfected even more than the original composer had.

Nessie sat next to him and started playing along with him. Nothing was more pleasing to my ears than hearing them play in perfect harmony. Edward's fingers flew graciously across the keys and they didn't falter when Nessie started her fingers across it as well. They played all the way through until the final chorus when Edward stopped abruptly.

"They're coming," he said as Jacob came running through the door.

When he reached us, he was still trotting. "They're coming here with their shape shifter. He wouldn't let them come alone." He started shaking his head and his hands just like a dog that just had a bath.

"Jacob, please don't do that in the house, that's gross." I caught a leaf that was floating down from his hair before it hit the ground, and then a couple of twigs on the way back up.

He huffed and stopped the twitching while I caught a few more pieces of debris. "I didn't have time to shake outside, I was more worried about getting in here, and telling you they're coming, they're going to be here any second."

"That's perfect, we want all of them here," I said wistfully.

"Seth and Embry are talking to them, I can hear Zaynn. I can hear his thoughts clearly, unlike the twins." Maybe their minds are more connected then we thought; that would explain why it sounds all chaotic. "They phased when they came into proximity." He laughed loudly, "You should see the dumb look on Seth's face." He laughed again.

"Leave it to the dog to look like a fool." Rose said jokingly as she walked in with Emmett to join us.

"Real mature Blondie." Jacob snapped back and she pursed her lips in irritation. They had a love hate relationship, but I knew deep down that they would defend one another. They're just as much a family as the rest of us.

"They're coming to the edge of the trees," Edward said not talking to any of us in particular. "Liora's afraid to come in and Zaynn isn't going to allow it." A smile flirted at his lips, "Aviva is… excited."

"We should meet them out back." I suggested.

"Yes, they'll be here soon." He grabbed me up in his arms, leading me to the floor, and we flew to the back door and out into the yard. The moon was high in the Denali sky tonight, sending a sleek glimmer of luminosity off the lake. The aurora lights, against the snow covered ground, set the perfect atmosphere.

They were just breaking through the forest when we appeared.

"Hey guys," Seth called, as they got closer, waving his arm in the air, "look who we found."

"That's great Seth," Nessie replied. You couldn't help but see the contentment on his face. He was mentally smiling from ear to ear. Every one could see it; except the one's that mattered. Embry couldn't take his eyes off Liora; it seems he's a softy under all that muscle after all.

"I'm glad you came," I greeted the sisters, "welcome to our home."

"Thank you for inviting us, sorry we didn't come sooner." Liora said.

"Yes, you have a beautiful home." Aviva added.

"Thank you."

"This is Zaynn, he insisted on coming along," Liora said blasé.

"It's nice to meet you Zaynn," Edward said. He didn't look at all like I expected he would. He was, well, the best way to describe him would be tall, dark, and handsome. He was of Indian decent, that I could tell. Of which one, I couldn't say. He was fully clothed, not like the other Indians I know that walk around topless with the exception of Leah. I wonder...

"Hello, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you as well." Zaynn replied in a husky voice. It suited him.

"Oh, forgive me,"Edward replied, "I am Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella. My sisters Alice and Rose and my brothers Jasper and Emmett," he turned to look at Nessie. "This is our daughter Nessie and her boyfriend Jake. This is Le…where's Leah?" he asked looking at Jacob. He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll I guess you'll have to meet her later."

"Nice to meet you all, I hope we can be friends. It's a big forest out there; plenty to go around." He chuckled trying to make small talk. There was a very manly bravado about him, yet something else was there. Almost felt like fear or vengeance, it was disturbing.

"The amount of forest available isn't an issue; we just want to be friends," Edward looked over at Seth and Embry and back to him, "which will be pretty impossible to avoid considering…"

"Considering what?" Zaynn asked stepping toward us, his expression unreadable.

"You don't see what's happened between your twins and two of our family members?" Edward pointed in their direction. Seth was gawking at Aviva while Embry was doing the same at Liora. The girls were none the wiser, until Edward had pointed it out. They looked up and met two big brown eyes that were staring back at them; they both jumped.

"Sorry," Seth quickly snapped out of it, turning his gaze to me, where I was eyeing him intently. Embry was slow.

"Oh… sorry," Embry said when he snapped out of it. "I can't get over how incredibly…" he struggled to find the words, "fascinating you are." He let out a big breath breathing back in heavily.

"Um, thank you," Liora replied clumsily. She'd felt the impact of the imprint. It was all set in stone. Aviva already struck by Seth was peering into his eyes like a kid through a candy store window.

"What's happened?" Zaynn asked frantically not taking his eyes off the twins.

Jacob stepped in for this one. "We are shape shifters of sorts, but we only phase into werewolves. It's been passed down from our ancestors and it only happens when vampires are around."

"So, why do you stay around them?"

"That's a really long and complicated story; I'll tell you the short version." He glared at me fleetingly. He hated acting as an alpha, or any form of authority for that matter. "You see, there's this thing we do, you could say it's in the same category as gifts. If we come across our soul mate, which, _normally_ doesn't happen often, something transpires that we call imprinting."

"Whoa, wait," Zaynn looked taken aback by what Jacob said. "Are you Quileute?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, that's who we are," Jacob replied smugly. Whenever Jacob talked about his tribe, he always reminded me of Billy. He was a true Alpha; he just didn't like to admit it.

"I am of Makah and Quileute decent." Zaynn said eagerly.

"Really, that's coincidental," Jacob looked shocked. I was shocked; I didn't think any of the Quileutes were anywhere else, but the La Push reservation. I guess that given how long ago he was born and how he got here it could be possible.

"My mother was a Makah woman and my father a Quileute man; they lived 80 years ago." Longer than I expected, but I guess it makes sense.

"Are you related to any of the Black's?" Jacob asked cautiously.

"No, those are elders right?" He looked at Jacob for a moment, trying to register the look on his face. It was a face I used to think belonged to a killer: Sam Uley's face. "Are you related?"

"I'm the great grandson of Ephraim Black," he puffed his chest out and deepened his voice to where it was almost unrecognizable. I'd never seen him act this way about his ancestry, I guess it's because of whom he was talking to about his tribe.

"You're joking right? My mother brought me here a long time ago. She said you all died; that the cold ones were attacking." Zaynn said hastily.

"It's true, the cold ones did attack and many of our people did die; but we lived on." Jacob said. He must've been talking about the time with the third wife. I remember that story all too well.

"So I must get my shape shifting from my father," he thought out loud.

"That would be the most logical explanation, but that still doesn't explain why you can phase into anything."

"That would be 80 years of practice."

"Huh," Jacob mused.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked hopeful, the conversation was getting a little intense.

"Sure," he said shaking his head, "sure, thank you again. Iva, Ora. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes Zaynn," they said concurrently not taking their eyes off their newfound loves. I guess all the talk about twins is true.

Seth broke the trance first; when he did, Aviva took a deep breath. Her heart sped with her blood pulsing faster through her veins. She was in love—not just your everyday kind of love—truly, deeply and irrevocably in love. Her life, along with Seth's, was altering forever. The same went with Embry and Liora. She too, took a deep breath when Embry tore his eyes away from hers. Every time I see it, it always takes me back to the way Paul looked when he looked at Kim. Like a blind man seeing for the first time.

We walked into the house and they were in awe. I could tell by the way they acted and the way they dressed, they lived very sheltered lives. I'm not even sure if any of them had seen half the things in our home, let alone knew what some of the things were.

"Can I get you anything?" Alice asked in her melodic voice.

Zaynn had to catch his breath before he could answer her. I wondered if it were the smell that had him hitching, or if he'd been dazzled by Alice. I remember the dazzled feeling when I was human; it's so much more intensifying as an immortal. "I could go for a glass of water," he finally choked out.

"Anything for you two?" she asked turning to the twins.

"No thank you." They said together again.

Alice went to the kitchen to fetch Zaynn some water. Zaynn watched her retreating back as she darted out of sight. He acted as if he'd never been around other people for lack of a better word. Like, he didn't know what to do with his hands, or his eyes: He acted very edgy.

"Do you interact with humans?" I mostly asked Zaynn, the girls were preoccupied.

"Not intentionally, we stay hidden for the most part. That's why we were so willing to be your friends. We haven't had much time with people other than ourselves," he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"How did you meet? If you don't mind my asking," I asked.

"They found me." The twins looked at him as he started telling the story. "When my mother brought me here I was seven years of age. She was a mere human and a sickness took over her body," the look on his face told us all we needed to know. "Liora happened across me while I was resting on a bed of brushwood under some trees. I had nowhere to go and no one to help me. Liora and Aviva took me in. When I started phasing, which was first a wolf," he looked at Jacob with a smile and Jacob smiled back. "They helped me to control it and understand what was happening. I owe them a lot, probably my life. Until the day I die, I will protect them."

"That's a very beautiful story; at the same time it was also heart wrenching." I said. I tried to place myself in his mother's shoes, her devotion to take her son to the unknown. To leave everything she's ever knew behind, to protect the one thing that mattered most to her. I couldn't fully relate. I have two important things in my life but to leave everything behind and face the unknown, I can relate to that.

"We aren't defenseless; it's just been easier the last 80 years to let him have his fun." Liora said still looking at Zaynn.

"How so?" Edward asked.

"We have gifts of our own," she smiled. The house started to shake and I could hear thunder outside. Liora is the Nymph of the earth and sky, so it would make sense that she could cause a thunderstorm.

"Oh…" Nessie gasped. "Please DAD!" she begged. I didn't need to read minds to know what she was asking.

"Only if Liora can keep the storm up," he responded.

"If you will," Nessie cried as she appeared in front of Liora, startling her. "We can play baseball."

"Can we play, too?" Aviva asked breaking away from Seth. A whimpering sound came from Seth and her eyes shot back to his and her hand was to the side of his face. She was comforting him; looking into his eyes was enough. You could see the love struck look on both of their faces: All four of them really. It was almost sickening to watch.

"Yeah," Nessie said with a huge grin forming on her face. "Of course you can. Have you ever played?"

"No, but we've seen it done many times. I've always wanted to play," she responded.

"As long as there's a thunderstorm," Nessie sang.

"Why do you need a thunderstorm?"

"You'll see," Jacob retorted followed by a light chuckle.

This will be our first game in Denali because there aren't too many thunderstorms. The clearing that Edward and I went to when we wanted to be alone, I mean _alone_; no voices in Edward's head, just me and him, was where we were headed to play. It was big enough to fit our extended playing field.

We gathered our equipment—which we had to purchase over again, being that we left everything back in Forks. I went to see if Leah wanted to play; she'd played with us a couple of times back home, and I didn't want to leave her uninvited. I ran to her apartment; hoping she would be there. I don't know where else she would be, but with my luck.

I knocked on the door and she answered fairly quickly, "Oh, hi Bella."

"We're going to go play baseball in the clearing, do you want to come?"

"Sure." She looked behind her, "I'll meet you there, I have to finish up my dishes; I just ate dinner."

"The Nymphs will be there," I realized she didn't know about Seth and Embry imprinting, I'll let them explain that. "Some things _happened…_ I'll let Seth and Embry explain it to you. See ya there," I dipped out her doorway and back to the others before she had a chance to ask any questions.

We ran toward the clearing, Jacob and his pack were in wolf form while Zaynn phased as a wolf as well.

"That's interesting," Edward said while we were running. "I think Zaynn has joined Jake's pack."

"What why?" how could he think that. Oh, "They can hear him?"

He smiled and nodded, I smiled back. What a turn of events. We have gained so much since coming to Alaska; I couldn't help but feel relieved that we did, even considering the reasons behind it.

The twins flew by us as we raced to the clearing. Once there, the twins were perched atop the boulder in the center.

"Wow, you two are fast," Nessie said when we approached them.

"It's the wind, it carries us," Liora said matter-of-factly. The moon was shinning down on them like a spot light; it was very beautiful. Seth and Embry stood in place, gawking at them, and panting like some dogs looking at a bone. They weren't the least bit embarrassed. I felt pity for them.

I turned to Jacob; I wanted to know if Edward was right about them hearing Zaynn. I knew he was but I wanted to see what Jacob thought of it. "So could you hear Zaynn when he was in wolf form?" I hated to be so blunt but there was really no other way to put it.

"Yeah, it was weird, at first it was like a distorted sound, like on a cell phone when you don't have very good reception. Then he came in loud and clear as he ran beside me."

"Does that mean he's part of your pack now?"

"Well, if we were back in La Push, I would say yes. But here, there aren't really any rules, especially in my pack; you know how I feel about that." I knew very well how he felt about that. I didn't have to pry for any more answers because I got what I needed.

"Let's get this game started," Emmett bellowed. With that, he and Jasper started setting the bases and tracing the lines with the heels of their shoes. There was still snow on the ground, but it wasn't thick enough to be an issue.

"Keep that thunder coming," I said looking at Liora as I walked to the catcher's plate. Esme and Carlisle were still at the Denali's so I was going to be catcher for this game, I was thankful I wouldn't have to hit the ball.

"No problem, I have it under control," she replied as she watched. They wanted to observe before they tried to play. Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Nessie were in the outfield while Alice was pitcher, no surprise there. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Rose were waiting to bat. Edward was first to bat.

"Watch for the ball Nessie, I'm aiming it your way," he said as he pointed the bat up in her direction, then patting the plate with the tip of it. His fragrance lingered in the air until I could taste it on the tip of my tongue. It took all my concentration to watch Alice throw the ball; Edward is so distracting.

"_Crack_," the ball went soaring over Nessie's head as she took off in the same direction into the dark forest. She reappeared seconds later with the ball in hand, throwing it to Embry who was standing next to third base. Edward slid into third and Embry flew into the air in an attempt to stop him. He was safe, of course. Jasper was next.

As he stepped up to bat, Leah came into the clearing. I watched her as her eyes swept the unknown individuals standing off to the side.

"Well, that was unexpected," Edward said sarcastically from third base looking at Leah. My eyes wandered to where she was looking. I noticed Zaynn was gawking at her with puppy dog eyes and he looked like he would pass out from holding his breath.

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked in astonishment. What a day, three imprints all at once. Leah was staring back; that was all it took for the imprinting to take full effect. Once they stare into each other's eyes for a fraction of a second longer than a glance, it starts. Zaynn took a step toward her at the exact moment she took a step toward him.

We continued the game to give them what privacy they could have. I noticed that Edward was having a hard time with that. He grimaced a few times, probably from all the confusion in their heads.

Jasper hit the ball and Jacob caught it in mid flight.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Embry shouted. Jacob threw the ball to Alice. Edward didn't budge from third.

"Now that's how you play ball," Seth yelled back before he and Jacob bumped chests.

"Good catch dog," Rose barked from behind me. Emmett was next.

Alice threw the ball, it made contact with the bat but dropped to the ground, and he took off running. I sprang to it and whirled it toward Jacob, who was closing in on first. He caught it and leaped to the base slamming into Emmett before he reached it, throwing him back and he was sliding across the ground, and halting 15 feet from catcher's plate.

"Damn, playing with dogs is the way to play," Emmett said once they were on their feet giving Jacob a high five. Rose was up to bat, she winked at Alice, and she responded with a shrieking laugh. She threw the ball and it curved to the left then to the right and dead center by the time it got to Rose. She hit the ball almost straight up into the air and headed for first, second, then third and all the way home before the ball came back and hit the ground.

"Safe," I said, even though I could've gotten it, it was interesting to watch.

"That was clever Blondie," Jacob laughed.

"Glad I'm not a dumb dog," she responded over her shoulder walking away from him. Jacob just laughed it off, which is what he usually did.

Leah and Zaynn joined the wolf team while the twins joined the vamps. The wolves were up to bat. Jacob was first.

"Come on Jake," Nessie cheered behind him. "Get a homerun."

"Swing Batter, Batter, Swing," Rose called from across the field.

"Can it bloodsucker," he responded under his breath, of course she heard him. Alice threw the ball and it went soaring into the forest. Edward ran after it and seconds later, the ball was flying from the trees. Emmett caught it and threw himself at Jacob who was running for second. They collided and it made a loud booming sound; Jacob was out.

"Paybacks," Emmett sang dancing away, knees high to his chest.

Jacob huffed up off the ground, "Yeah, I actually felt that leech."

"Not bad yourself mutt," Emmett responded. Rose was laughing hysterically. Whenever we played, everyone was so competitive. It made the game though, without the name-calling and collisions, it just wouldn't be the same.

The rest of the game went on without a hitch. The twins managed to hit the ball; their strength was comparable to humans, but their speed made up for what they lacked in strength. Zaynn however, was just as strong as the wolves. He is in fact part Quileute, so I guess it was to be expected. Which brought up one really interesting question, did Leah imprint on him, or did he imprint on her?

When the game ended, we ran back to the house with the twins and Zaynn in tow. I imagine they'd be sticking around for a while. Once there, Carlisle and Esme were back. I knew they'd be thrilled with the new additions to our family.

"So, do you have any special talents?" Carlisle asked the new members of our family.

"I can manipulate the earth and sky. I caused the thunderstorm that allowed us to play baseball." Liora told him excitedly, glued to Embry's arm that was almost as big as she was.

"I can manipulate plants and animals, making things grow or diminish. Animals are at my beck and call," Aviva smiled at Seth, pulling her closer to him. "I can produce an animal from one animal's DNA," she retorted.

"That's _very _interesting," Carlisle mused. Then he turned, looking at us. "Are you aware of our talents?"

"If you're referring to Bella's shield, then yes." Liora said.

"Yes, but there's more, Jasper." Carlisle motioned for Jasper to take center stage.

He stepped forward, to the middle of the yard between our house and theirs. "I can feel the emotion in the room, the emotions of others. For instance," he looked around him and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and continued, "Right now the room is filled with love, confusion, excitement, and acceptance. I can also manipulate the emotions around me, causing individuals to feel what I want them to feel."

"Is that why I felt so calm the first time meeting you?" Aviva asked.

"Yes, I was calming everyone. It was necessary to keep you from running away like before."

Carlisle cut in; there was plenty of "_talents"_ to go around. "Alice has a talent as well, Alice." he said looking at her.

"My talent is precognitive; I see the outcome of one's decisions, the path they will be on. If they change their minds my visions change with it." She was so pixie like in her stance, it was almost comical. "I can't see Nessie or the wolves. You…," she said pointing at them, "come in a blur. We think it's because your hybrids, unknown." She chimed.

"Wow, that's nifty." Aviva said lightly.

Edward stepped up, "I can read minds, for instance Zaynn is wondering why he is so drawn to Leah."

"Hey," Leah barked, "Don't do that."

"Sorry Leah," he said looking to Zaynn. "Am I right?"

"That's really creepy, but yeah you are."

"You're right," he answered his unspoken question.

"Imprinting," he mused.

"Yes, Leah is your soul mate, just as Aviva and Liora are Seth and Embry's. Your lives and their lives will become one forever. You are intertwining forever. Luckily for them you're immortal, so you all can live together forever, just like Jake and Nessie," he paused as if he was trying to think of a good way to put his next statement. "I'm pretty positive you imprinted on Leah, not the other way around." Zaynn looked at Leah then back to Edward.

"Are you sure, I've never felt like this before."

"That's because you have never met Leah until today," Edward replied. "You've been waiting for her and you didn't even know it." Zaynn looked at Leah with complete admiration, she sighed and smiled at him, and he did the same.

"There's plenty of time to talk about this later," I said interrupting their conversation. "Nessie," I said. She jerked up from Jacobs's arms where she'd been sleeping. "Take her upstairs to bed; everyone will be here in the morning when you wake up."

"Even Aviva, Liora, and Zaynn?" she asked sleepily.

Edward responded to their thoughts, "you can stay if you like we have plenty of room." Obviously, they would want to stay, where else would they want to be? Each one of them had their own room, yes there was plenty of room.

They had a nervous look on their faces, "You'll get used to that," I assured them assuming the look was due to Edward answering their unspoken thoughts.

"I hope so, it's so weird," Liora said. They seemed already adjusted to us, which is the way I feel. They're nice girls and Edward was right, they're all immortal so we wouldn't have to watch any of them die over time.

"To think," Nessie said under her breath as Jacob was walking up the stairs. She didn't open her eyes as she spoke, "if we wouldn't've ran from Nauhel and his sisters' prophecy, they would've never found each other."

"What prophecy?" Zaynn asked curiously.

"We'll talk about it another time, get some rest," Esme said, speaking for the first time tonight—her compassion rung high and clear in every word she spoke.

"I would very much like to hear more about you, if you don't mind?" Carlisle asked, "After you've slept of course."

"Yeah, no problem at all, thanks for being so generous."

"No thank you, we appreciate the company." He responded. With that Leah dragged Zaynn towards her apartment and Seth and Embry started toward the stairs with Aviva and Liora following.

"Hey, no funny stuff," I said pointing my finger at them. Seth turned and glared at me; Embry was embarrassed and rushed up the stairs, sweeping Liora up into his arms on the way.

"Today has been quite eventful," Carlisle said smiling.

"To much _has_ happened today; I didn't want to go into the prophecy and all that tonight." I gave Esme a thankful look. "Thank you for suggesting sleep."

"Anytime sweetie," she replied. Esme has always been so compassionate. When I first meet Edward, he had told me she fell from a cliff and was taken to the morgue directly afterwards. Carlisle found her there, her heart still beating faintly. He stole her from the morgue and no one even noticed her disappearance. He turned her and they fell in love instantly. Esme has been a true mother to Carlisle's adopted family, even though some of them were older than her in a sense; she was still the motherly type.

Esme walked towards the front door, as she walked by Edward she gave him a speaking glance. He nodded and she continued to the door.

"I think so; they've been very comfortable around us since the imprinting. I think they'll be staying around for awhile." Edward said, answering Esme's thoughts.

"That's wonderful," she sang before she dipped out the door. She has such a big heart; it's hard to see her as a vampire. Let alone imagining her fighting like one.

******************************************************************************

All right so that was fun right...baseball is so hard to write about sheesh...

*sigh* I got you with Zaynn imprinting on Leah didn't I...haha I knew I would.

So please review you know the drill. I love to hear from you...lots of people read this story but for some reason don't review and I don't get it. I would really like to hear from those of you that read it.

At least I tried right...

Yay reviews are better than Velveeta Mac n Cheese...that's what's for dinner yum!!!


	14. Vision Nightmares

Some things I need to clear up.

1. Zaynn imprinted on Leah

2. We still don't know if females can imprint

3. My bad about the mix up of who joined Jacob's pack first-that was my laziness to go and look it up

Yesterday i went to the Vampire Baseball game at PGE park in Portland Oregon it was totally assume and my friend got tons of pics. If you want to see them I have some of them posted on my myspace page. I couldn't get the videos to upload for some reason and some of the pics were to large and wouldn't upload. I will upload more as soon as my friend makes them smaller. The link to my myspace page will be up on my profile as soon as I'm done posting this chapter. If you have a myspace request me as a friend.

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

VISION NIGHTMARES

THE MORNING CAME AS ANY OTHER MORNING. THE SUN WAS ON THE horizon and the birds were chirping. Twilight, the most beautiful time of day; I stop to appreciate it every chance I get. Edward stayed with me while I made eggs, bacon and pancakes for everyone. The smell of human food is revolting, but I love to cook, always have.

Nessie was the first to wake up of the—now—many that can actually sleep. She came down the stairs yawning and stretching and dragging her feet. She's always the first one to wake up.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked her. He already knew the answer, probably just asking for my benefit; which he does often. Sometimes he just out right tells me. "What do you mean strange dreams?" he asked hearing her thoughts.

"I don't know they're really weird, I can't remember them. I just remember feeling really weirded out." She collapsed onto the bar stool and crossed her arms in front of her. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. I just got done making breakfast so I sat her plate in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at it for a moment, probably contemplating whether or not she wanted to use the energy to eat it. She did.

"Thanks mom," she said sweetly before taking the first bite.

"You're welcome sweetie, has something been bothering you?" I wish I could keep all the bad things out of her life, but there isn't anything I can do about dreams.

"Nothing that I'm aware of," she said not so lucid with her mouth full.

"Do you want your father to sit next to you tonight and see what they're about?" I desperately wanted to know. I hope it's nothing to do with the visions she takes from Alice. Then again, maybe that would be a good thing considering there are a lot of things that Alice doesn't see now a days because of all the wolves, not to mention Nessie, around.

She thought for a moment and then giggled. "No promises he'll approve of them," she giggled again, "not all my dreams are weird."

"Oh… Nessie… Really…?" He groaned creasing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Well, I'm half human aren't I, and he is my boyfriend." I don't even want to think about what he just saw in her mind.

"This is not the way to start the day," Alice sang as she entered the kitchen. Every morning Alice appears in the kitchen to say good morning to everyone. It's kind of a routine she started when we moved into the houses; she hasn't missed a day. Her chipper morning attitude hasn't always sat well with the wolves, but they would never say anything to her about it.

"Morning Aunt Alice," Nessie leaned forward and looked out the window, then she slumped back into the bar stool. "Can you tell me when the snows going to disappear?" she took another bit of her food and continued, "I need some green in my life."

"Soon Nessie, where's your phone?" Alice asked looking around the counter for it.

"Umm," she looked around herself, a little perplexed. "I don't know, upstairs on the charger," she glanced towards the stairs and then back to her food.

"It's going to ring in 3 2 1….," one of Edward's compositions started flowing from upstairs.

"Grandpa Charlie," she screeched before darting from her seat, her fork clanking onto her plate, and up the stairs. "Hi Grandpa," she answered.

"I think now is a good time for Charlie to visit. We don't have to worry about the Nymphs being a threat anymore." Edward pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

"I was thinking the same thing, I'll go ask him." Nessie was just coming down the stairs so I didn't have to go far.

"I asked if he can come and visit and he said yes mom, can he please, dad please?" she was smiling widely with a hopeful look on her face as she jumped up and down in place. She's been asking about Charlie ever sense we moved in. When can he come and visit? Why can't he come and visit now? Can he come just for a day? She was so adamant about him coming, it was so adorable.

"Of course Nessie, give me the phone." I held my hand out for it while she screamed into the phone.

"Hi dad," I turned away from Nessie's screeching and put my hand over my free ear.

"_Hey sweetie, how've ya been? I've missed you around here, it's not the same_."

"I know, I miss you, too," If I could cry, I would be. Tearless sobs were trying to break through, but I fought them back, sobbing would only make things worse.

"_So when's my flight_?" he asked.

"Char… dad, I haven't even made the arrangements yet. We just decided that you're coming." So human, just expect things to happen on a whim.

"_My vacation starts February 18__th__, two weeks. Cay you handle having your old man around for two whole weeks?_" I can't handle _only_ getting two weeks.

"Of course dad; don't be silly. Don't you want to save time for fishing with Billy?" I didn't want him to waste his whole vacation here, where it's cold. He'll most likely be freezing the whole time.

"_Yeah, I plan on it. He's coming, along with Sue_." I can imagine the smile he has on his face right now. Most of all I can't wait to tell Jacob and the others.

"Ah… I can't wait to tell Jake and Seth and Leah." I was jumping out of my skin, so to speak. How exciting to have everyone here. Well, not everyone, but family: Having family visit is always a good time.

"Tell Jake what?" Jacob always shows up in the nick of time. I watched him walk around the corner from the stairs; he was yawning and stretching in the same manner as Nessie earlier this morning.

I couldn't hold back the excitement in words, "Charlie's coming to visit along with Billy and Sue." A huge grin plastered on my face, so exciting.

"Oh sweet, is he on the phone?" he smiled hugely and it looked like he woke right up. He reached his hand out towards the phone while still approaching me; I always seem to be the one breaking his heart. At least it looks like I will when I tell him it's Charlie.

"No, it's Charlie, but he said they're coming with him." I said as chipper as possible. His hand dropped back down to his side and he fell right back into the stupor he walked in with.

"Cool, I haven't been away from my dad this long… ever." He shrugged his shoulders and spoke under his breath. Nessie smiled up at him with a composed look on her face. I really hope she doesn't think she's keeping him from seeing his dad. He's here on his own accord. "It'll be cool seeing him again." He sat at the bar stool next to Nessie and put his arm over her shoulders and she visibly relaxed at his touch.

Jacob was truly happy about seeing his dad. I knew he would be; they used to be really close. Especially during the first year, Billy was the only person he had when he left Nessie every night. I can only imagine the conversations they had. I wonder how much Billy really knows about Nessie. I'm sure she's all Jacob talked about while he was there.

"_So, when's it gon be_?" Charlie was being impatient with my conversation that didn't include him. He hates when I do this. He always says "_why bother calling if you're just gon talk to the people you see every day_?" I would always chuckle at the term _people_, and continue the conversation—which I did.

"I'll make the arrangements and give you a call. Love you, bye dad." I snapped it shut and handed the phone back to Nessie; she glared at me.

I tilted my head and shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry sweetie, I panicked," which is the truth, so much to do so little time.

"About what?" she said putting her phone in her pocket and taking a drink of her water.

"For one, our human family is going to be in town while we have three hybrids possibly looking for us. For two, we have to make flight reservations for three people on the 18th." I hope it goes smoothly, I would hate for one of them to show up here and try and attack one of our family members. I never want to subject Charlie to that side of my life, ever. "So it looks like we're going to have some guests; I hope everything goes smoothly." Bring on the panic and paranoia.

Where's Jasper when you need him?

"Alice, can you see if it'll go well?" I'm pretty sure I know the answer; I just really wanted to hear her say it. So many things that could go wrong; an avalanche, the plane crashing, a wild newborn crazy out of control vampire on the loose….so many possibilities.

Alice put a precognitive-face on and looked to a place far from where we were… and then she was back. "Other than Billy freaking you out about Zaynn over something about legends…."

I stopped her there, "No! Not more legends or prophecies and crap. Ugh," will the madness never end? I was hypothetically pulling my hair out. "This is just too much to take in."

"I don't know what the legends about, it could be nothing." She tried to calm me down.

"Yeah because not all legends or prophecies are about nothing," I said sarcastically. Every legend I've heard is life altering, or a huge important undertaking. What else will we have to endure before we can….

"You're right, I'm sorry." Alice flitted to my side and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "At least we're expecting it now."

"I guess," I wanted to feel okay about it like Alice. But something tells me everything is going to get a lot worse before it gets any better.

Breaking the silence, Seth and Embry came down the stairs along with Aviva and Liora. They were smiling and gawking at each other and holding hands. It's really sweet the way it happens, but I could really use a break from it.

"Are you hungry? I made eggs, bacon and pancakes." I said moving to the side and bringing the food on the island into full view.

"Hells yeah Bells, you know it." Seth sang as he hopped onto one of the open bar stools. Embry did the same. I sat their plates in front of them and they dug right in. "Mm…this is good stuff Bells, thanks." Embry shoved a bite into his mouth.

"You're welcome." I wonder if the twins eat food. "Do you eat?" I asked them skeptically.

"Yes of course, but we don't eat animals. We'll take some… pancakes." Liora said unsure.

"Oh, forgive me, I should've known." Obviously if they don't harm anything of nature they surly wouldn't eat them. So basically they're vegetarians, how ironic.

"It's okay Bella, thank you for the pancakes." Liora sat next to Embry and put her hand on the back of his neck—so sweet.

"It's not a problem, I love to cook." I turned to make their plates and heard Liora whisper in his ear, "_You're so cute when you eat_," too sweet.

"So what's the plan for today?" Seth asked with his mouth full.

I snapped my head around and glared at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's impolite." I flashed him an appreciating glance, before returning to the twins' food, for breaking the silence—that allowed me to hear the whispers.

"No worries," Aviva put her hand on his arm, "I think it's cute." She ran her other hand through his hair and he blushed when he looked at her. After a moment he went back to eating his food. The twins were starting to freak me out with their twiny ways.

These twin Nymphs have something to do with our fight against the Volturi, but they seem so harmless, I don't get it. What are they capable of that will stop the Volturi in any way. This kind of thought is always in the back of my mind. Whenever I'm not thinking of something specific the Volturi come back to the forefront.

Everyone finished eating and headed back to their rooms to clean up. Edward pulled me by my hand to the front room and out the front door. "I think we should take the Hawaii trip. We could use some relaxation before Charlie and company comes to visit." He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist and grazed his lips across mine. My lip quivered at his touch. "I think it would be good to give the wolves and their new mates some time to get to know each other." Perfect, I can so use the separation.

"That's a great idea, I've been thinking about getting away." It came across my mind on a few occasions, but I never really stopped to think about it. We had too much going on whenever it did. As it is we only have six months once Charlie, Billy and Sue go home. Nessie's birthday is only seven months away; it will be nice to have a week of relaxation before we have to get down to business.

"Great, when should we go? We can go now," he said excitedly.

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, we have more important matters to deal with before we go off on a vacation. Nessie's dreams, now that we figured out she can see Alice's visions, are important to monitor. I don't want to completely impose on her sleeping, but when she says she had a weird dream, I want to know what it was about.

"We should see what Nessie's dreams are about before we go. Call the airport and make arrangements for tomorrow morning." His smiled lightened slightly, but I noticed.

"You're right." He swung me up into his arms and kissed me while I put my around his neck and locked my fingers; he wasn't getting away from me now.

He took a few steps toward the lake, "where are we going?" I breathed against his lips with my hand still tangled in his soft bronze hair.

"We're going to hunt," and leaped over the lake with no hesitation and no more strength then hoping.

"But I'm not thirsty." We just feed four days ago, why was he so impatient to feed. Must just be the nerves of watching Nessie's dreams tonight. I know he doesn't like to do it, but it only seems logical with her dreams being taken over by precognitive visions.

His feet found the forest floor on the other side of the lake and he half smiled at me. "Neither am I," then he smiled my smile. That smile was saved for our "other instincts" moments. Sometimes he pulls it out to get what he wants, but not so much anymore: Now that I have that option, too. He knows better.

He continued toward the clearing where we always go to be alone, I continued to kiss his neck, his chest, and his lips; wherever I could take my lips, I did. Every second or so, he would lean down and breath in my scent. Every time he did my breathing hitched.

When he walked into the middle of the clearing he set me down on my feet, grabbed my face with both of his hands on either side and crushed his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, lifting me off of the ground. I put my arms around his neck and pushed myself against him even closer. His fragrance is so incredibly intoxicating, and the feel of him against me is completely mesmerizing; I'm a slave to his will. I would do anything to stay in this moment forever.

When we returned home later that night Carlisle was talking to Liora, Aviva and Zaynn about their lives before we meet them. He'd spent the whole day talking with them; it's something he can't get enough of. Zaynn has lived 72 years with the twins while they lived 400 years before him. I would've never guessed by the way they acted, I guess it comes with immortality. Liora and Aviva were born into their destinies the same as Nessie. They seemed to be getting by just fine.

Liora—as I expected—is the older sister, by 13 minutes. They had a normal growth, but stopped when they reached maturity. Their mother died after their birth and their father took them to the mountains. They lived there with him for 240 years before 'the man' came and tore down too much of his dwellings. It was true that Nymphs are bound to their specific surroundings, but the twins were a different story.

Because the twins weren't born to any specific element of nature, they're free to venture wherever they please. They still do their tasks like they should, but they do it everywhere. They chose Denali because it isn't far from Mount McKinley—which was were their father lived—and there isn't many people that live close by. Most of their gifts came from their father, their mother's only gift was the screeching song—which also takes over other beings decisions. But because they were born half Nymph the song made its own alterations and lessened the blow it would normally entitle.

When they found Zaynn, he formed to them quickly. He was afraid at first by their presence. By the time they found him, his mother had been dead for almost six months; he wasn't used to company. Zaynn knew right away that he could trust them because of their good nature; you can't help but tell they're good inside and out. They couldn't and wouldn't hurt anything… _anything of nature_.

Night finally came and everyone was retiring to their rooms, "dad," Nessie said on her way towards the stairs. She had an apologetic expression on her face, "I'm sorry if I dream about something you don't want me dreaming about." She was looking at the ground when she said it, brushing her bare foot across the hard wood stairs.

Edward appeared at her side and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Don't worry about it, you're half human, you can't help it." The look on his face said it bothered him a great deal, but he wouldn't let her see that. If Nessie had anyone wrapped around her little finger, it was Edward. She was such a daddy's girl, how could he not be.

"Ok, goodnight, I love you," she sang and she darted up the stairs. When I heard her door shut I leaped into Edwards arms. He caught me and smiled; which is the reaction I was going for.

I can't breathe when he's in torment. "They're just dreams," I reassured him, tracing my finger around the line of his perfect jaw. I licked my lips involuntarily, and he chuckled.

"I know they are, but that doesn't mean _I_ want to see them. Dreams are very personal and meant only for that person; that's why they're dreams." He was staring into my eyes and I saw the pain he was feeling: I could feel it too.

When Nessie was sound asleep, Edward and I went to her room and sat next to her bed. Jacob was snoring loudly; I don't know how she slept through it. She slept soundly until three am when she grew restless.

"Do you see anything?" I was silent for as long as I was able. She was thrashing under her covers and mumbling something unintelligible. I felt so helpless; I had to know what was going on in her head. It was killing me to watch her wither the way she was and not being able to do anything about it.

"Darkness, in the forest maybe," he mused. "She's running frantically, searching for something." I watched as he stared straight ahead watching her dream. He didn't move or breathe for what felt like hours. During his silence, my mind was going crazy thinking up out-of-this-world possibilities, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Anything yet?" I couldn't wait any longer, I needed answers.

"She's still searching," was all he said, not taking his eyes off of whatever he was seeing. Minutes went by again until he took a deep breath, "she's in the clearing." His eyes narrowed as he strained to see her dream. "Everyone's there. She's running to Jacob, she's reached him." His face turned from concentration to confusion. "The Volturi is there. She's scared. Jacob is standing between them." I started to fidget in my seat; I wanted to wake her up and take her away from the Volturi. "She's trying desperately to use her gift. The whole Volturi guard is there. They're planning their attack: Who to take out first." He looked down at Nessie still squirming under her covers, "They don't want to harm her, if it's possible, they want to enlist her." He turned back forward and put on his watching face, "The twins are there along with Zaynn. Their ready to fight on our command and they're excited about it." He looked out the window, "The aurora borealis is visible, and it's covering the whole sky, nothing like I've ever seen." He turned and our eyes met, "Bella, the lights are a deep red, crimson."

"What does that mean?" What's the big deal; it's just the northern lights.

"I'm not sure; I've seen them red before but not like this, not crimson red," which would explain the urgency in his eyes. I heard the sheets being ruffled and tried to ignore it, I needed to hear the rest of what he saw. "Dad," Nessie said.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, did we wake you?" I asked leaning closer to her and putting my hand on her head.

"I don't think so, did you see anything?" she sat up and shuffled herself back to lean against the headboard of her bed.

"Yes, but I can't make anything of it." He looked towards the window and back to Nessie. "Do you remember anything?" His eyebrows creased into his serious face.

"I remember the aurora borealis was a striking color of red. Jake was there," she was straining to remember. "That's it." She looked down at her hands that were fidgeting with the corner of her blanket. I knew that motion well; she was blaming herself for not being able to remember her dreams.

"Ok, we'll deal with this later; it's just a dream after all." I was still worried about it but it is just a dream, nothing to really worry about, and Nessie blaming herself for not remembering was out of the question; I had to put a stop to it. "Take a guess at what we're doing today."

"Um, the same as any other day?" she giggled. She's such a morning person, but I did what needed to be done: I got her mind of her dream and back to the better things in life.

"No, we're going to finish celebrating your birthday." I had a huge smile on my face.

"Okay, but that was months ago." I love surprising her this way, no wonder Alice does it so much. I know she just woke up and is probably still half asleep, but I couldn't believe she didn't realize right away what I was implying. I'll give her a clue that's sure to get her brain working.

"Do you remember the gift your father and I gave you?" that should help her figure it out.

Realization flashed across her face as a smile emerged she screamed, "Ah…. We're going to Hawaii."

Jacob jumped up out of bed and onto his feet. His hair was a mess and he had indents from his pillow across his cheek and forehead. I tried with everything I had to contain the burst of laughter that was sure to come out if I let it.  
"What?" he asking sitting back on the bed, laying back down and throwing the covers over his face. That remark and the look on his face when he realized nothing was wrong pushed me over the edge; I busted up laughing because it was so comical.

"Jake," Nessie screeched while getting onto her knees and bouncing on the bed, "we're going to Hawaii."

Edward and I went downstairs while Hawaii sunk into Nessie and Jacob's half asleep minds. It turned out we didn't wake her up; it was already eight in the morning and she never sleeps past that. I made bacon, eggs and waffles—I have to feed three wolves for crying out loud. It was full time job that I took pride in downing. Cooking was something I very much enjoyed, even while I was human.

I'd just finished making their plates when Nessie came charging down the stairs, still smiling, with Jacob hot on her trail. "Yum mom, it smells delicious," I sat her and Jacob's plates at the bar right as she sat down.

"Yeah Bells, way to start the day," Jacob brushed his hair back from his eyes. Apparently he was due for a haircut, I'm sure his wolf form was getting pretty shaggy. He didn't take a seat next to Nessie right away, he continued. "First, I get woken up by Nessie's scream," he put his hand under her chin, and turned her to look at him, "totally freaked me out by the way." She blushed, "Then I find out we're going to Hawaii and now," he threw his hands in the air toward the food sitting on the bar, "some good eats." He plopped down onto the bar stool that was seated in front of his plate and eyed the food intensely.

"We figured Leah, Seth and Embry could use some alone time to get to know their… other halves," I chuckled.

"Yeah, and I could use a break from them. Their lovey dovey looks are driving me crazy," little does he know, he looks at Nessie the same way. I mentally laughed at him.

Seth, Aviva, Embry and Liora came down to join us just before Jacob started digging into his food; eating like a savage beast. Shoveling oversized bites of waffles into his chops. His mouth was so full it looked like he was puffing his cheeks out like a blow fish. A giggle slipped between my teeth.

I made them all plates, there was enough bar stools for them to all sit and eat. We have yet to use the dining room table, but I was sure we would get around to it when

Charlie, Billy and Sue came to visit.

Seth was a mirror eater of Jacob, he looks up to him in more ways than necessary. Pieces of bacon and eggs were hanging out of the sides of his mouth as he chewed vigorously. I always make sure they have plenty of food every day, and every day they eat as if they haven't eaten in days.

Embry is a more civilized eater; he still shovels the waffles into his mouth but in smaller portions. Aviva and Liora were picking at their food with their forks. Aviva was the first to test it—they seemed afraid. She pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers and closed her eyes before she put a small bite into her mouth.

Her eyes shot open to meet her sisters. Her mouth was still full of the bite she ate with ease, "Mm, this is really good." Liora bravely took a bite and Embry sighed as he watched her.

While the six of them finished breakfast, Edward and I went up stairs to our room to pack. There wasn't much to pack since we'd be inside half the time we're there. I started rummaging through my—my size—closest. Alice had insisted on expanding my closet during production, but I wasn't going to allow a closet the size of my bedroom to be present in my home, no way. She'd done it to me once without my knowledge and I wasn't about to let her do it a second time.

My fingers ran across the ridiculous swimsuit Alice had gotten me for no apparent reason; we never swam. I quickly shut the drawer and preceded to the next, picking out whatever came in contact with my hands. It really didn't matter what we brought, so whatever it was, was fine with me.

Nessie and Jacob packed before they came downstairs for breakfast so as soon as we were done packing and them down eating we said goodbye to everyone. We were wished a safe flight, and to have a good time.

Once we arrived at the airport it was chaos; leave it to us to go around Valentine's Day. People were rushing around the floor of the Anchorage Airport, some even shoving and pushing their way to terminals. The lines were ridiculously long and people were bickering, it was loud: Chaos.  
Thankfully, we already had our tickets. We made our way to the luggage drop-off, where we left everything except our carry-on bags. We made our way through the crowded pathways, up the escalator—and through the metal detectors—to our departing flight just in time; _flawless vampire_.

When we were nestled into our seats on the plane with our carry-on bags over head, the pilot gave instructions over the loud speaker.

"This is your captain speaking, please keep your seatbelts fastened and stay seated until the green light, on the ride side of the television screen, lights up." There was a short pause, "Thank you for flying Hawaiian Air, your stewardess will be with you after it's a go."

The plane started forward and we ascended into the air. When the green light illuminated, we took our seatbelts off and got comfortable for the six and a half hour ride ahead.

"Would you like anything, something to drink or eat? A pillow perhaps?" I looked up and an older woman with dark hair pinned back and piled on top of her head at the crown, met my gaze. She smiled genuinely until she looked at my husband.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape as her eyes ogled the masterpiece that is Edwards's body. I watched and pitied her as she fought to regain consciousness. She blinked several times, "What was I saying?" she looked to me for answers.

Instead, Edward responded in his persuasive voice. "You asked if we wanted anything and the answer is no we're fine, thank you." He looked to the seats behind us where Nessie and Jacob were seated, "however, our niece and her friend are free to have whatever they desire."

The women's breath hitched as she absorbed his angles voice; I secretly loved watching woman ogle my husband. Knowing he's mine and they'll never have a fraction of a chance. She turned her attention to Nessie and Jacob after taking one last long look at him.

"Women," he mumbled under his breath. I giggled and rested my head on his chest. In return, he wrapped his arms around me, kissed the top of my head and breathed deeply into my hair. A movie started on the big screen in front of us in the middle of the plane. I didn't pay enough attention to keep track of what it was.

Edward leaned close to me, "If the plane starts to crash, you grab Nessie and I'll grab Jacob," he winked.

"Are you going to kick the side out or am I?" I responded, remembering the note conversation we had back in Forks in Biology class. Edward had told Charlie about my gift from Carlisle and Esme, the plane tickets to go see Renée. I'd just found out from Jacob that he had ulterior motives to his plan. I was trying to get it out of him but he wasn't trying to give it up.

"I'll take care of the dirty work; you just worry about grabbing Nessie and following my lead." He smirked.

I smirked back, "very funny Edward."

The rest of the plane ride went by in silence. Nessie and Jacob fell asleep during the movie and stayed asleep the whole time, until the rocking motion woke Jacob up as we started to descend. "Are we there yet?" he asked groggily.

"We're about to land," it was dark outside; we made sure it would be. I don't think the people of Hawaii would take kindly to two sparkling vampire's walking around. Once we were off the plane and retrieved our luggage from the pick-up—the airport wasn't near as packed as the one in Anchorage—Edward rented a car from Budget.

We drove down Kalakaua Ave to Pacific Beach Hotel‎. It was nestled right on the shore line of the Honolulu Bay. The Hotel was tan, tall and elegant, a place I would normally not want to stay at. The suite we reserved was on the 10st floor, overlooking the beach.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Nessie gasped when she walked into her and Jacob's room. There were two rooms, a front room, a bathroom with sauna bath tub and a kitchen supplied with cook wear.

Jacob walked out onto the balcony, "Dang, you guys go all out," he huffed looking out at the clear Hawaiian waters.

"This is for Nessie's birthday, there would be no less." I replied sincerely. Edward and I put our luggage in the room on the bed while Nessie and Jacob sat on the balcony enjoying the view. There wasn't much to do tonight, it was already eight o'clock.

Nessie came into our room rubbing her stomach, "I'm hungry. Is there any way we can go hunt?" she smiled widely, trying to get our approval.

"We'll probably have to go at some point while we're here, but not tonight. You'll just have to deal with human food." I smiled just as big as she was, "sorry sweetie."

"S'okay," her hand dropped from its position over her stomach and she sulked in silence as she walked to her room.

"Man, I'm starving," Jacob was looking into the kitchen like it was some foreign place. I walked past him and started opening cupboards, looking for food.

"We'll have to do some shopping, there isn't anything here." I looked in the fridge; nothing. "I'll go shopping tomorrow and you two can go out for dinner tonight."

There are plenty of restaurants littered around the shore line and even one in the hotel. I'm sure they can find something that will suffice. They changed their clothes and started towards the door.

I leaped into their path and stopped them, "Be safe, and don't stay out to long please, you'll give me a heart attack—hypothetically—If you do."

"Sure thing mom," she leaned up and gave me hug. As soon as the door shut behind them, Edward appeared right behind me, locking his arms around my waist.

"Now what," he said seductively.

I turned to face him with his arms still wrapped around me like an iron cage and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What do you suggest?"

"I have a few things in mind." He winked and kissed just under my jaw.

***********************

Okay this one was a little short but does the job I think.

Hawaii is the next chapter and a little angsty but not so much...

**reviews are still totally awesome**


	15. Hawaiian Shores

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed I totally love it.

This chapter is totally fun filled but it has some angst in it as well, I know how much everyone likes angst right?????

haha ok so have fun reading it I had fun writing it...sorry it took me so long to update school sucks when it takes up all my time.

so read read read yay

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

HAWAIIAN SHORES

I REALLY WANTED TO SEE THE BEACH TONIGHT, TO SEE THE CLEAR

water through our eyes is sure to be a beautiful sight. "How about walking down to the beach?" We can continue this once we're there. I added mentally.

"Let's go," Edward grabbed my wrist anxiously and pulled me towards the door. I pulled back because there was something I wanted to do.

"Wait, I want to change first." I'd been in the same clothes since we left Alaska. He turned and looked at me, his eyes were full of lust and I nearly said screw the beach and jumped him right there: But I really wanted to see the beach. "I'll only be a minute," I darted off to the room.

My luggage was still on the bed from when we arrived. I turned it onto its side and quickly unzipped the zipper. I was rummaging through the contents and my fingers found the swimsuit I thought I left at home in the dresser drawer I completely avoided.

_Alice! _

She must've slipped it into my luggage while I wasn't paying attention. I shoved the outrageously inappropriate swimsuit further into the other clothing, wishing it would disappear all together. But, of course, it didn't so I glared at it menacingly and cursed Alice under my breath. I found a blue sun dress that was heel length and threw it on along with some black sandals I brought, that'll do the job.

I walked out to join Edward and he flew by me into the room. He must've decided to change his clothes as well because he came out wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue swimming trunks. "Do you plan on swimming?" I wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to do.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do at the beach?" his eyebrows creased with confusion.

"Yeah, that's what you're supposed to do," but I really, really didn't want to put on that ridiculous swimsuit. It's like something out of the swimsuit edition. It came from Alice, so it's guaranteed to be form-fitting and exuberant. Something I'm still not very fond of. "Ok, I'll go change." She probably saw this coming. I'll get her back for this someday.

It took me sometime to figure out how the sorry excuse for a swimsuit went on. I finally got it on and threw the blue dress back on over it; hoping I wouldn't have to take it off. The elevator took an aggravatingly long time to reach our floor. You would think a hotel of this magnitude would have more than one elevator.

When the doors finally opened, it wasn't empty: There were three men waiting inside. Two of the men punched the other one at the same time on his shoulders. He leaned forward clutching his shoulders and groaning. The two other men leaned over holding their torso's and broke out in fits of laughter.

The one who got punched looked up at me still in the hunched over position, "Hey," his eyes grew wide as he took in my appearance. "Whoa, you're gorgeous." His words came out in slurs, apparently under the influence. "Hey guys," he said smacking his friends on their shoulders to get their attention. "Look dudes," he said pointing at me, "Check her out."

The two other men looked up and met my gaze simultaneously, and Edward clinched at my side.

"Hey pretty lady," one of them slurred. "How about you leave this douche bag and come back to our room?" He fist bumped one of the other men, then they stepped out of the elevator awaiting my response.

Edward pulled me into it faster than necessary and I struggled to answer them before the doors shut. "No thank you, you guys go have fun with each other." Then the doors closed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say anything back there." He put his hand in his hair and grabbed a fist full of it. "I can't lose my cool with humans, I have to be careful." I watched as he tortured himself over it, something he can't do anything about. My chest started to feel like it was on fire.

"Edward, I know… its fine. Don't let them spoil our time on the beach." I already knew why he didn't say anything. If the situation were to turn ugly, those men could quite possibly die. I placed my hand on the top of his hand that was fisting in his hair, laced my fingers with his and brought it down to his chest. I moved my free hand to his face putting it against his cheek. He leaned into it and took a deep breath. "Are you thirsty?" I asked noticing his eyes were a shade shy of black.

"A little, but it's nothing I can't handle." I stretched onto the tips of my toes and lightly grazed his lips with mine. His eyes clenched tight and I could tell he was still beating himself up over it.

I pulled myself away from him, "Edward Cullen, you are the most wonderful man I know. You protect me from the things that actually matter. Male humans are just a nuisance and can be dealt with in other ways then resorting to a fight." I have a plan to get back at them for treating us with such disrespect. "Men that hit on women who are obviously with their significant others, are repulsive."

The elevator doors opened and he lead me out to the lobby, through the door and out to the beach. Once on the sand I took my sandals off and felt the sand between my toes.

We walked hand in hand down the beach; the water was clear and an astonishing color of green. Edward darted from my side, pulling his shirt off over his head and kicking his sandals off. He continued into the water and dove in once it was deep enough.

Ugh. Now I have to strip down to the swimsuit: _Flawless vampire_, I told myself.

He came back up from the water and stared in my direction. He lifted his hand and motioned with his finger for me to join him. I dropped my sandals at my side and started pulling the dress up.

_I hope no one else is around to watch this._

When I had the dress over my head, I dropped my arms to my side still clenching the dress in my right hand. Edward was gawking at me, his mouth gaped open as he looked me up and down.

The swimsuit—if you even want to call it that—is so reveling I don't even feel like I'm wearing anything. It's black and from Brazil, apparently all the Brazilian women wear it. It ties around the neck like a halter top and goes down into a V all the way down to my naval. There's another strap that ties in the middle of my back that holds the middle in place. The sides are non-existent and in the middle of the front just under my chest are two silver rings with a chain fringe that holds it together. The bottom part cuts off from my naval and goes around to the back where it hugs my rear like an air tight, sealed bag.

I stood motionless, "I feel like a porn star in this thing," I muttered under my breath. Then I heard voices coming from behind me. I turned and met the gaze of three men, the same men from the elevator.

Great, not just any someone else: Three intoxicate-hormonal-human males.

Edward was at my side in an instant, not bothering to slow his pace.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" one of them asked. Luckily, they we're intoxicated so they'd most likely just blow it off like they we're seeing things.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen my name is Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Isabella Cullen." He pulled me closer to him and further from the three men. "You are?"

"Oh, umm, dude," one of them stuttered looking to his friends, "I lost my train of thought." That's because I'm putting a full force of dazzle down. Batting my eyes, biting my lip, running my fingers along my arm and even twisting in place: To portray nervousness.

The other men were just standing there gawking at me; it's so comical to watch humans be dazzled by us. That's how I used to look at Edward, how embarrassing.

"Umm, Derrick, yeah Derrick," he's the one who started all this, the one who pointed me out at the elevator. He's the one who's going to wish he never had.

"I'm Chris," one of the others said.

"I'm Mike, why are you so freaking beautiful?" I could barely make out what he said it was so slurred. They we're beyond intoxicated.

"Nice to meet you," he put out his hand to shake but none of them made a move to return the gesture.

"We were just about to take a swim, would you like to join us?" Edward growled at my side. "Don't worry I have a plan," I said to low and too fast for the human ears to hear. I'm really not sure how this is going to play out but it's the best thing I have. These men need to be stopped before they end up hurting one of the women they attempt to flatter.

"Sure, yeah," the one named Derrick ripped his shirt completely off and stood in place bare-chested. I pushed my shield out and saw Isabella in all her splendor.

_Please forgive me Edward,_ I thought. His head perked up in the direction of my thoughts.

"What are you doing?" he asked Isabella.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my sister," Isabella pointed in my direction and the three men turned at once. Their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

I giggled, "Hello boys, nice night for a swim."

"Wholly hell, are you serious." Chris said exasperated spinning back around to face Isabella and Edward.

The one named Mike turned back toward them as well, "Dude, do you get down on that?"

"Excuse me?" Edward looked irritated by the assumption.

"Come on man, really. Oh man what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes," Mike replied.

"You're a sad example of a man." He spat. "If you only knew," Oh… I've never seen Edward so furious towards a human. It's kind of sexy. I flitted to his side and wrapped my arms around his free arm. He rolled his eyes at me.

_Oh, just play along,_ I thought, _it's not like we're not the same person, there's just two of us. _

"Sweetie," he said between clenched teeth, "I'm still a man." He smiled tightly.

"Dude, share the wealth." Chris said breaking through our silent conversation. They started inching towards us.

They must've been thinking something appalling because Edward starting backing away, "I'm sorry boys, the sisters don't play well with others. Plus, they're mine so maybe we should have this swim another time."

_But I wanna play with them, _I thought glaring up at him.

"No Bella let them leave," he glared back at me.

_You don't let me have any fun_, I pouted like a child. _It's true, I'm always the one that has to stay home while everyone else gets to go see Nymphs, or if anything is remotely dangerous I have to stay out of it._

"Bella," Isabella snapped at me.

"What? It's true; you're just to chicken to say anything." I humphed and crossed my arms over my chest. Isabella is such a push over.

"Ok girls time to go," he pulled us further to the south, away from the three men.

"Wait, where are you going?" Derrick asked but we were already out of sight.

"What was that about?" Edward asked glaring at Isabella.

_Oops, he doesn't seem happy_.

"No Bella, I'm not happy. Why did you keep this from me?"

"I just told you, didn't I?" I shot back at him.

"I mean her," he growled and pointed to Isabella.

"Well that's Isabella, I'm Bella." I pointed to myself. "Get in the loop Edward."

"I don't like your attitude." His posture straightened and he crossed his arms in front of him and glared at me.

"And I don't like your over protectiveness." _Ha! How about that_?

"That's because I love you and it would kill me if your existence were to be put in jeopardy," a crease formed between his brows.

_That damn crease in your brow is so infuriating._ I lifted my finger and pushed on it more firmly then necessary.

"Bella," he shooed my hand away, "stop avoiding this. Will just be one again, this is driving me crazy." He let go of both of us and turned to face us.

"This is me Edward, if you can't accept it… I don't know what to say." Isabella said under her breath.

_That's my girl._ "You tell him Ise." I cheered.

"You stay out of this," he pointed to me.

"Excuse me, I'm me too. I have a say in this as well." I glared at him menacingly.

"Yeah, but you're like your alter ego or something." I felt a pulling coming from Isabella; _she must want me to return_. The pulling is so easy to ignore now that I've done this so many times, it was easy to stand in close proximity of her. I let it pull me in, we needed to talk about things and "me" being out _was_ getting a little confusing.

"Thank you," his fingers went to his temples and started messaging them.

"Edward, I'm so sorry…. I didn't think… I didn't know… I'm sorry." I'm appalled at how Bella acted. "I didn't even know any of what she said was inside me."

"You need to be more open to me about things that are bothering you." He opened his eyes and grabbed my waist. "If you don't, we're going to have more episodes like that. I'm beginning to think that "_Bella" _might have a mind of her own."

"Yeah, I am too. She's kind of a bitch." I don't swear often, but that's the best word to describe my other side.

"I have to agree," he chuckled. "But she's right isn't she? I don't let you have any fun."

"Don't worry about what I said, it doesn't matter. I know you can't help it, and I'm okay with that, really." I couldn't allow him to believe what I said. I reached my arms around him, crushing him to me. I kissed his shoulder and his neck and around his jaw line. He just settled into my neck and was still.

"Edward, really, that was nothing."

His head jerked up from my neck, "Bella, don't you see, she told me what you're too scared to say. Knowing that you're keeping these things from me is heart wrenching." He had a pained look on his face. "I hate that you're pressured into keeping your true feelings bottled up. I'm a monster, to the worst degree." He dropped his arms from my waist, turned, and walked deeper into the darkness.

I was frozen still, he was right; I did keep those things from him. I didn't think about it when I did, but I'm keeping secrets. He tells me everything that's on his mind, he's an open book.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He kept walking. "Edward please," I said a little louder and started toward him.

"Bella, give me a moment to gather my thoughts." I stopped where I was; he hasn't spoken to me like that since the newborns were hunting me. I could give him a moment. _Can't I?_ He just needs time to think about what just happened. Everything will be fine. _Won't it?_

_Yeah, it will. _

I watched as he darted from my sight. Now I'm alone, great. I hope those guys don't come looking for me.

I waited there, still as stone, for him to return to me. Hours went by and nothing. The clear water 10 feet from me was loud as it washed up on shore and shrank back out to sea. It was dark, but I could see everything clearly: Everything within reason.

I started to get worried, why hadn't he come back yet? It's been hours. I was still standing in the spot he left me at. I didn't want to make him go looking for me, so I stayed in the last spot he'd seen me. I was just about to go into a full blow panic attack, but like an angel sent from above, I felt the electricity I was yearning for.

I didn't want to make matters worse by running into his arms if he still needed time, so I stayed in place. But the electricity was overbearing, I had to use all my strength to keep my feet planted there in the sand. When his eyes meet mine I almost lost my composure, his eyes were butter-scotch; he must've hunted without me.

I pushed my shield out.

_You hunted without me?_ I looked towards the ground and back up to meet his gaze.

"Yes, it helped me think." He didn't take his eyes off of mine, and he almost looked… _angry_.

I looked back down at the ground. _What did you think about?_ I met his gaze again.

"Us," he turned to the water his bronze hair beating against his face.

I wanted to jump on him and tell him he's never leaving my side again_. The way I felt during your absence had to equitable to torture. I couldn't breathe, therefore I couldn't smell. I can't bear going through that again. _His face wallowed and I realized I still had my shield out, _oops._ I pulled it back making sure it was intact.

"I wasn't talking about us as mates that will never change." He slinked closer to me, now three feet away. "You will always and forever be the only one for me. Every day is more than the last, it will only grow stronger."

"Then what were you thinking about?" I wanted to reach out and grab him and crush him to me, but I wasn't sure if that's something he would've liked. I don't like not knowing what Edward wants.

"About what you said," he said in a low voice like he was still musing over it, "and you were right. I do keep you from doing things that you want to do," he creased his brows, "_fun_ as you called it."

He smiled, my heart melted. That was what I waiting for ever since he walked back into my view. I lurched forward, closing the three feet gap between us, into his arms. His lips were against mine with a force I don't even think Emmett himself could pull us apart.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" I asked sheepishly after the power of electricity dimmed down. It was hard to think with all the buzzing.

He squeezed me to his body; his arms cased me like a cocoon to its butterfly. "Of course I do, only a crazy person would put up with my mood swings." He chuckled into my hair.

"There's not a thing possible that you could do that could ever make me love you any less." I took a deep breath, taking him all in. "I love you Edward, always."

"And I love you," he cooed into my neck. "Always," he kissed my cheek and then my lips. "We should go back to the hotel; the sun will be rising in less than an hour."

I humphed and then nodded my head. "Yeah, Nessie is probably wondering where we are."

We headed back towards the hotel and picked up or clothing and sandals on the way, they were scattered around the beach where we had the confrontation with the three men: Where this whole terrible nigh took a turn for the worst. All because of my stupid plan to try and get them back for treating us like crap. I thought we could make them jealous by there being two of me for Edward. But no, I ended up making things much worse than they needed to be.

The three men were nowhere to be found.

The hotel was vacant as we stood outside the elevator doors waiting for the ding to indicate its arrival. It didn't take near as long to get to us as last night.

When we got into our suite all the lights were on and Nessie and Jacob were asleep on the couch. Nessie was resting on Jacobs chest, palpitating up and down with every one of his breathes. Jacob had his arms safely wrapped around her back. They looked so peaceful and content.

Then I remembered we had no food, I still needed to go shopping. "I have to go shopping," I darted off towards the room to change. I wasn't about to go grocery shopping in a stripper suit. "We don't have anything to feed them when they wake up." I finished before slipping into our room.

Edward appeared in the doorway, "Can I come with you?" he asked sweetly.

I pulled my pants the rest of the way on and stared at him, leaving the zipper down and button unbuttoned. I rushed to his side and looked up at him, he looked sad. I couldn't believe that he even thought for one second that I would say no. "Of course," I kissed his neck and then threw my shirt on over my head, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

We returned to the hotel, four brown grocery bags heavier, before they woke up. I emptied the contents into the kitchen putting everything in its temporary position while we're here. I began making Nessie's favorite—luckily the hotel provided dishes—egg and cheese omelets.

When eight o'clock came around I heard movement coming from the front room and a second later Nessie emerged in the kitchen. "What happened to you last night?" She sounded frustrated and she had every right to be, we should've left as note.

"I'm sorry sweetie, we were out on the beach and lost track of time." No need to burden her with the other events that took place.

She walked towards me, arms extended, "I was worried about you." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry about us," I said as I returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"This is your time to have fun and enjoy yourself." Edward said over my shoulder, wrapping his arms around Nessie and me. "Which brings me to my next question; what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know, what is there to do in Hawaii?" she released me and took a seat in one of the chairs positioned under the table.

"There's ton's to do, you can go snorkeling, swim with dolphins," hopefully she doesn't have the same affect on animals as we do, "you can sit out on the beach, go swimming, rent a jet ski. There's tons of fun to be had in Hawaii."

She got a mischievous look on her face, "so I can do whatever I want?" she asked elatedly.

"Within limits, yes," she could think of a million things to do that would throw me into a panic fit.

"What about windsurfing," I heard Jacob moving on the couch, "or cliff diving or hang gliding?" she asked rapidly.

"Whoa Nessie," Jacob said from the couch. He stumbled to his feet, ruffled his clothes and came from around the corner to join us in the kitchen. "Do I need to rein you in, you're talkin' crazy," he hugged her head and kissed the top of it.

Nessie turned to look up at him, "Jake, you know you wanna windsurf." She threw her arms around his waist and squeezed.

He huffed, "Oh, okay Nessie, I can actually feel that." He pried her arms off from around him. They're so cute together, Jacob towers over her like a tree to a shrub but they look like a perfect pair.

"I might go for windsurfing," he said to her still holding her arms away from his waist, looking down at her. "But cliff diving is out of the question." He spun her around in her chair to where her arms where crossed in front of her and he was holding them by her wrists. "At least then we'd be over the water," then he quickly kissed her cheek lightly and released her wrists. He chuckled: She blushed.

She turned and glared at him. He always made a point to show her that she couldn't bully him; he was just as strong as she was if not stronger.

"Perfect," a smile started to form on her face, "that's exactly what I wanted to do today." A giggle slipped through my teeth, she totally just played him to get her way. What a little manipulator; she knows Jacob all too well. They've been showing each other up since she was three months old, when she first started to hunt.

"Ok, you can windsurf," I managed to say with a straight face, "but Jake has to ride with you, no instructors." I don't want some idiot controlling what happens to her in the air. "And not too high," I added.

"Mom, stop worrying, we probably wouldn't get hurt if we did plunge to the water." She's right, but I still don't want her going out there and doing it and leaving me here where I'm not able to see how it plays out.

I looked at Jacob. "It would calm my nerves if you promise to keep it a safe distance from the water," he would be the one to make sure she would do it.

"Don't worry Bells; I won't let anything happen to her." He ruffled her already messy hair.

Nessie reached up and swatted his hand away with hers, "Stop that." Then she smiled and blushed. I swear those two are going to drive me crazy with their new found relationship, they're too sweet to each other. I can see the way Jacob always talks to her sweetly, never in an aggravated manor, even when he's upset he keeps his cool.

Nessie is always sweet with Jacob too, but Jacob is more of a smartass and Nessie gives it right back; exactly what he needs. They're perfect for each other and polar opposites.

"Okay you two, I made cheese and egg omelets, I hope you're hungry?" I turned around, grabbed their plates from the island and turned to face them. They were looking at me like they were going to attack me if I didn't give them the food.

"Mm," Jacob took a big whiff, "Smells delicious Bells." He licked his lips and his eyes grew wide with hunger. I swear he ate at least three meals yesterday.

"Give it mom," Nessie pleaded with her hands in anticipation. I sat them down in front of them and watched them devour the omelets. It's a good thing I can cook; Jacob—along with the other wolves I cook for—needs a full time cook just to satisfy his appetite. Someone will always enjoy whatever I make; I was sure of that.

They decided to go windsurfing and stay down by the water until we come to join them later that night. I gave them my bank card so they would be able to get whatever they needed or desired. No limit to my daughter's birthday.

Edward and I stayed in, lying around watching movies and just enjoying each other and the alone time. Every day was like this. When the sun would set, Nessie and Jacob would return, if they weren't already here, and we would go down to the beach. When they got tired enough, they would return to the hotel and Edward and I would stay and enjoy the water.

Thursday, the 14th day of February: Valentine's Day. Nessie just got done telling me about what she got for Jacob and vice versa. I didn't get anything for Edward; I was terrible with holidays, especially ones that were made by hallmark just to give people a reason to buy their cards.

I went to the corner market and picked out a card. The cards they sold there were the funny kind. The one I got for Edward read: I will love you for all of eternity, if I live that long. Not that funny, but it holds a lot more meaning to us then it would anyone else.

On my way out of the store I saw a stand on the corner of the street that sold flowers and stuffed bears and such. I grabbed a bronze colored stuffed bear that had 2009 on one foot and lips on the other: Perfect for Edward.

When I got back to the hotel room, Edward was there with a single rose in his hand and a teddy bear in the other, similar to mine but smaller and a light brown. When he looked at the contents in my hands he snickered and my smile crossed his face.

I walked to his side, a little embarrassed. I didn't want him to see me with the card and bear but her saw me anyways. We exchanged gifts; we'd both gotten each other the same card. It kind of made the moment feel even stronger. Nessie and Jacob had gone to dinner that night; I felt it was more romantic if they went out, leaving us the room to ourselves.

We took advantage of that.

Everyday Nessie and Jacob would do something different and exotic while Edward and I stayed in the hotel. Edward was the only one who hunted, that awful night we had a confrontation with the three men and "Bella".

We didn't see them after that, any of them.

Every night, after the sun went down, was the same. We would go out to the beach with Nessie and Jacob. One night, they decided to stay in and Edward and I walked along Kalakaua Ave and got souvenirs for everyone.

"Mom," Nessie said to me on our last night to enjoy the water, "why aren't you swimming?" she asked from the water. "It's wonderful, the water's so clear here, I can see the bottom."

"I'm ok on land sweetie," I said in a convincing tone, "you go ahead." The swimsuit under my dress felt like it weighed 100 pounds.

"Come on mom," she whined at me, "come in the water. You haven't sense we've been here, and tonight is your last chance." I just don't want to take my dress off in front of her and Jacob.

I knew she wasn't going to let me win this battle, "Fine Nessie, but don't say I didn't warn you." She looked at me confused. I tore the dress off and darted to the water, hoping that they didn't see the swimsuit.

"Whoa, is it that bad," she chuckled.

"Yes it is _that bad,_ and I'm too ashamed to let you see it." She smiled widely before she ducked under the water. She spent all of five seconds under and then she darted out of the water and stared at me incredulously.

"I can't believe you actually put that on," she said with water still running down her face.

"Leave it alone Nessie," I said as Jacob was trotting towards us through the waist high water, splashing water all around him on his way.

Nessie chuckled lightly when he stopped right in front of us, "what's so funny? What did I miss?" My traitor of a daughter slumped over grabbing her torso with one hand and holding the other over her mouth as she busted up laughing.

I jabbed her in the side—not to rough, she indestructible, "I said let it go." A smile was forming on my face. It was kind of funny, me wearing something so revealing, something Alice or Rose would wear.

"What," he laughing impatiently dodging his eyes from me to Nessie.

"My mom's… swimsuit… you gotta… see it." She choked out between breaths.

"What about it?" he asked looking at me but I was wading neck deep in the water. I can't believe she put me on the spot like this.

Thankfully Edward joined me at my side, "its okay Bella, you look breathtaking." He cooed into my hair.

I snorted, "Yeah… I look like a striper."

"Show me Bells. I won't laugh at you or gawk at you, you know me better than that." He said not taking his eyes away from mine. I took advantage of that and lifted myself from the water, never taking my eyes away from his gaze. The water was to my naval and he hadn't moved his eyes.

He moved his eyes slowly away from mine and didn't make it past my chest. He snapped his head away, averting his eyes. "Whoa Bella, since when do you wear skimpy crap like that?" He was still looking away, covering his eyes with his arm, like that made any difference. "Not that you don't look good or anything," he pecked over his shoulder and averted his eyes quickly. "Kind of revealing don't ya think?" I could see the blood in his checks rising: Jacob was blushing.

"Jake are you blushing?" I asked bluntly. "I can see you're cheeks flushing a very deep red." I continued and shoved him on his shoulder. "You're the one that wanted to see it."

Frustration took over his face and he huffed, "ya well, I didn't expect you to wear something like…" he waved his hand in my direction but still didn't look at me, "like that."

"You can thank Alice for that," I snapped at him. "She's the one who bought it and snuck it into my bag before we left," I know I shoved that thing further into the dresser, "I deliberately left it behind." I added.

"Thanks Alice," Edward mumbled next to me.

That particular night we stayed out late, well past three a.m. We mainly stayed in the water, but occasionally sat on the beach with our toes in the sand. The night air was warm, not too warm; just warm. The water made the most beautiful sounds at it swayed and splashed around the nearby rocks.

The next day Nessie and Jacob went horseback riding on the beach. That was the last think on Nessie's to do list. When they arrived back at the hotel it was 7:30 p.m. "Our flight leaves at nine, so make sure you get packed." I said while I was finishing up dinner. I was preparing beef stew with all the veggies Nessie hates. She always gripes about them, but she's human just as much vampire and her body could use the nutrients.

At dinner everyone ate in silence, just appreciating it. It's been nice being away from all the drama back home, prophecies, imprinting and my gift. I absolutely can't wait to see everyone. Alice and Rose are going to freak over the souvenirs I got for them. I can already imagine the looks on their faces.

I cleaned up the kitchen while Edward packed our things. Nessie and Jacob had packed before dinner and were sitting on the balcony enjoying the view for the last time. The elevators took a long time to get to us, just like the first night and I half expected to see the three men from before.

The doors opened and it was empty, just like I expected it would be. We checked out of the hotel and the valet driver pulled our rental car around for us. Once at the airport, Edward returned the car and we dropped off our luggage at the drop-off location. The airport was packed, probably because everyone was headed home from the Valentine's Day weekend. It still wasn't as packed as it was in Anchorage when we left.

It was like déjà vu when we boarded the plane. The pilot told directions over the loud speaker while the stewardess' made their rounds. There wasn't much gawking this time and the movie they played was Fool's Gold, the one with Matthew McConaughey and Kate Hudson.

The Anchorage airport wasn't nearly as packed as when we left, the terminals were fairly empty except a few people pulling luggage towards the exits. We walked to where our car had been parked since we left, paid the bill for the parking and were finally on the home stretch.

When we turned onto our dirt road I started getting anxious. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Seth and Aviva, Embry and Liora, Leah and Zaynn—geez that's a mouth full—were all waiting to see us. I wondered how much has changed, or how different Seth, Embry and Leah were going to be. Did anything happen while we were gone? I didn't think about that scenario.

Panic started forming in my stomach and inched its way to my neck and then into my head, that's where it always settles to drive me crazy.

We rounded the last corner of trees that provided a full view of the houses and the lake. The sun was shining down on the lake, providing a thick wall of light. When it dissipated behind the trees as we got closer, I was both excited and shocked at what I saw.

********

Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it.

I'm going to try and update as much as possible this weekend but no guarantees...

_**Reviews are funner than Hawaii, well for me anyways**_


	16. Here Come the Humans

I loved that quote in the movie...haha had to use it some how..

Thanks for reviewing those who did, totally makes my day...

I'm stoked that i get to give you this chapter today...It will probably be a while until I get to the next one...sociology sucks it takes up all my free time but I'll see what I can do..

This chapter has some angst through it...i hope you likes it...

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

HERE COME THE HUMANS

A HUGE BANNER HANGING FROM ONE HOUSE TO THE OTHER THAT READ:

"Welcome home" in big bubble letters with our names written all over it. Streamers everywhere and a long table right on the shore line of the lake. Food and cake and beverages were scattered along the top of it. Everyone was standing around—except the wolves—staring at our car as we pulled into our normal parking spot.

Great, another party: Leave it to Alice to be so petite yet so damned annoying.

I stepped out of the car, rather unwillingly, and was attacked by Alice and Rose.

"Bella, yay you're home." Alice screeched as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "We've missed you something fierce."

Rose came up behind me and mirrored Alice, "Yeah, it's not the same without you here." Then she squeezed me tightly. Rose must've been pretty bored while we were gone, hopefully she finished Jacob's car. I'll have to remember to ask her about it later.

"I missed you, too," I had to say something about having a party for our arrival. So uncalled for, "but you didn't need to throw us a party."

"Yes we did," Rose replied smugly.

"We never get to throw parties anymore," Alice added with her signature pouty face.

I pushed aside the pouty face and said what needed to be said. "You should've waited and did it tomorrow when Charlie and them got here." I turned to walk towards the trunk so I could grab my things and take them into the house. When I got there everything was gone except Nessie and Jacob's bags. Edward had everything in his hands and was already at the door when I noticed.

I turned to continue our conversation about the unnecessary party when I noticed Emmett and Jasper standing off to the side. They each sent me a breathtaking smile and darted in the direction of the house after Edward. "What was that about?" I asked, looking rather confused by their brief welcoming.

Alice looked in their direction and back to me, "They're just excited to have Edward back." She smiled tightly.

"Yeah, you should've seen them," Rose laughed, "They were like a couple of lost puppy dogs. They were bored stiff the whole time you guys were gone."

I wasn't satisfied with their answers to why Emmett and Jasper behaved the way they did, but there was something else I've been dying to know. "How were the wolves?"

"They were, well," Alice looked to Rose and she shrugged her shoulders. Then she returned her gaze to me, "well they're definitely in love, that much I can say."

Before I could ask what she meant by that, Esme and Carlisle came up to me and welcomed Nessie and I home with hugs and laughs, everything I missed about our family. They asked Nessie about Hawaii, about what she did and how it went. She started to tell them about it and I snuck away to the house to find out what was up with Emmett and Jasper, also to talk to Seth and Embry about the twins. I've been dying to know how it went while we were gone.

They were in the front room with Edward, Emmett and Jasper when I walked in and the twins were nowhere in sight.

"Bells," Seth jumped off the couch and picked me up hugging me tightly, "It's been so boring without you guys here," he said still crushing me to him.

"How was the trip?" Embry asked as he walked up to us and I was still in Seth's arms.

He sat me down and I fixed my shirt, "it was great, Jake and Nessie spent every day enjoying the sun." While Edward and I stayed in and enjoyed each other and the silence, I added mentally.

"I'm glad to hear someone had a good time," Embry growled at Jacob when he entered the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

"We have had one _hell_ of a week," Seth breathed letting out a sigh as he flopped back onto the couch. He brushed his hand through his—now—shaggy hair. When we left his hair was cropped short. Huh.

"Aviva and Liora had us running all over the forest with them. They do so much every day; I don't know how we can ever keep up with them." He finished sarcastically. I glared at him, they could run for hours in wolf form without breaking a sweat; even in human form they could.

"Yeah, it's like their duties never end," Embry cut in.

"Where are they?" Why weren't they here with them?

"They had to tend to some matter in the woods, Zaynn went with them. We tried to tag along but they insisted otherwise." Embry said solemnly. What could they possibly be doing that they wouldn't want them to go with them?

"You don't know what it is?" That's odd; I would assume that being "under the imprint" they would have no secrets.

"Yeah, they said they wouldn't be long," Embry looked up at the clock that hung in the living room and back to me. "They should be here any minute actually." He walked to the kitchen and continued out the back door; probably going to wait for them.

I looked back at Seth on the couch who was smiling at me goofily. "What?" I asked a little shocked by the way he was looking at me.

"Nothing," he looked toward the kitchen where Embry just exited and back to me, "you'll see." He smiled deceivingly.

My nerves tightened in my body, "What does that mean?" I asked skeptical. I wasn't sure if I really wanted the answer to that question.

Just then Leah walked into the room, "It's nothing bad. It's actually fairly exciting." At the sound of her voice my attention instantly, fully, turned to Leah.

After moving here and into our new homes, Leah and I have had a much stronger bond. I could actually call her my friend now, even though she's more than that, she's more like a sister; like Alice and Rose.

"Leah," I sang as I hugged her forcefully around her neck. "I missed you." She hugged me enthusiastically. I was relieved to know that our bond was still intact.

"I missed you, too," she said as she squeezed her arms around my waist, "how was Hawaii?"

"It was beautiful and relaxing, but nothing compared to being home." I said truthfully. Nothing could compare to being home with the one's I love.

Then it was my turn to ask the questions, I've been totally curious to how her new relationship has been blossoming. "How is your new relationship coming along?" she blushed, which was the kind of reaction I was expecting and hoping for. She twirled her fingers around in her hair and smiled widely, looking at the floor.

"It's going great," she said simply, not looking away from the floor. "He's really sweet," she said finally looking up from the floor at me through her eyelashes shyly. I could tell she didn't want to discuss it, probably to many ears in proximity that were making her uncomfortable. So I let it go; for now.

I turned my attention to Emmett and Jasper, I was a little hurt at their brief hello and I needed to know why they did it. They saw me coming and flinched from the look on my face: Determination.

I was going to find out what was going on, one way, or another.

When I approached them Emmett looked at Jasper and back to me several times. "Hey Bells, h-how was Hawaii?" Emmett asked rather nervously.

"It was fun, how did it go here?" I was cutting to the chase.

"Everything was fine," he glanced at Jasper again and I felt my body calming along with my emotions by the second.

"Is everything okay?" I asked more nicely then I'd originally planned. I hated being controlled by Jasper, especially in these kinds of situations. I wonder if I projected, if I would still…

"There were some new developments." Jasper said nonchalantly, cutting me off mid-projection.

"Explain," I was in no mood to beat around the bush. Edward appeared at my side, grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it lovingly. I glanced up at him and he was smiling. At one time, that smile would ease my fears and calm me immensely, but after the hybrids came and he thought it would be funny to see my reaction and gave me false reassurance, it didn't calm me the least.

"Well you have to keep an open mind about this Bella," Jasper eyed me intensely. "I won't tell you unless you agree." He was standing in front of me smiling and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. It was starting to drive me crazy.

"Will you just spit it out please," I nearly shouted, raising my hands in the air and dropping them back at my sides. "I'm headed towards a full blow panic attack as we speak." It was nice to show the emotion I was really feeling, not the one that was being fabricated for me.

"Ok…" Jasper cleared his throat and rolled his head on his shoulder like he was getting reading for impact. "Ok, no attacking me, this wasn't my idea." Edward snorted at my side and I flashed him a curious glance. "The twins wanted to surprise you…" I stared at Jasper dumbfounded.

How many more surprises does the universe think I can take? One can only handle so much. Especially one that over analyses everything and has a panic attack just at the thought of angst. I stopped fighting against Jaspers calm, I let it envelope around me and calm every nerve in my body. I was thankful I could take advantage of it, so I wouldn't fall into a complete panic attack.

I was fully relaxed and felt no turmoil inside me. "Continue," I said basking in the calm. I was thrilled at how overcoming it was; not a crack in my voice when I said it. But I knew—somewhere inside—I was really freaking out.

He looked at me skeptically, furrowing his brows. Then he put his hands out, palms facing down, "So we were outside, just messing around with the football and we heard this sound coming from the road." He glanced up at Edward and back to me, his eyes impossibly wider.

"Come outside; I'll just show you what I'm talking about." I followed him out the door with my hand still laced with Edwards. Once outside he walked to the center of the property and looked towards the road. My eyes wondered to the very spot Charlie was standing.

"Dad?" I looked at Jasper outright confused. I was just coming out here to hear something or see something that was supposed to make me outright furious, instead I got my father.

"Surprise," he smiled hugely and I was fuming, but first I had to say hello to Charlie.

I shot a dagger at Jasper before I darted to Charlie's side, not bothering to slow my pace; he knew that much about us. "What are you doing here… _today_?" I asked before I wrapped my arms—lightly—around his neck. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

"Nice to see you too, Bells," he squeezed me tight before he backed away. "Let me take a look at you," he looked me up and down and shock crossed his face. "Wow Bells, you haven't changed a bit, that's amazing."

"All part of the package," I laughed halfheartedly.

He pursed his lips, "when I'm on my death bed, the only thing I want is for you to tell me what you really are… But not until then." He rested his hand across his chest, "I don't know if this old man could handle it."

That's not a terrible request, "I'll keep that in mind." He took one more, long look at me before Edward came to greet him.

"Charlie, it's good to see you," he put his hand out in a shaking gesture and Charlie looked at it for a moment. I glanced up at Edward and his expression was worried.

Charlie released me and stepped in front of Edward, "come here son," and grabbed Edward's hand pulling himself—because he couldn't pull Edward—to him in a hugging fashion. Edward winced but returned the hug patting him on the back.

Charlie pulled away after two pats on the back, "family don't shake Edward." He chuckled and they smiled at each other. I vaguely recall Charlie being not too fond of Edward: Partly due to my stupid idea of how to get out without hurting him. Now after a year of us being married, they have a father son relationship. Edward gets kind of stiff when he's around, only because he knows something isn't right about us and he hears his thoughts, not clearly but he can make things out.

Charlie has thought vampire on one, too many occasions.

"Forgive me Charlie, how was your flight?" he said a little taken aback by Charlie's overzealousness. He glanced at me quickly and I saw an emotion I couldn't make sense of, something like irritation and fear.

"No apology necessary," he rested his gaze on me, "the flight was… well," he struggled for a moment to find the right words and I wasn't sure why. "It was interesting."

His eyes left mine and found Nessie over by Esme and Carlisle engrossed in a conversation about Hawaii. She was so caught up in it she hadn't noticed Charlie.

"Nessie," he sang as he darted from my view. I turned to watch him and Nessie was in his arms before he made it half way to her.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" she asked as he swung her around in a circle.

When he sat her down he looked her all over like he did me, "wow you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." He looked back at me and Edward then to Esme and Carlisle and the rest of my family, "it hasn't been that long has it?"

"Six months," Nessie replied agreeably.

"It's like I haven't seen you in a year. How are you feeling?" Charlie eyed her skeptically.

"I feel fine Grandpa."

"Well, I'm going to have to visit more often then, I feel like I've missed out on your whole childhood." Wow was he right, I felt void of it, too.

"Where's Billy and Sue, did they decide not to come?" Jacob will be devastated.

"No, they're right behind me," Charlie put his hand on his head and scratched it for a moment, looking all together confused, "I think."

"What do you mean, "you think"?" Out of all the things my mind could not process, this had to be one of them. How did Charlie get here? Why was he standing in the middle of our road with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and his briefcase in his hand? "How did you get here?"

"Last I remember I was at home packing to go to the airport." He trailed off as if he was trying recall what happened. "I walked down the stairs and went into the living room…" realization flashed across his face, then shock and finally horror. "How the hell did I get here?" he stammered backwards away from Nessie, wide eyes looking at everyone in front of him. It was as if he was sleep walking, and was just startled awake.

When I focused on his trembling body, something behind him caught my eye. Aviva and Liora came around the bend before our property with Billy and Sue at their flanks. Charlie spun around at the sound of their approach, confusion and fear still plain on his expression.

"We brought you here," Liora said mater-of-factly, "along with Billy and Sue."

"You did what?" How did they bring them here?

"We have the ability to blink," Aviva said before she disappeared. "That's how we got them here." I spun around in a 360 motion and there Aviva was, standing at Seth's side. Everyone was outside now.

"And you thought that was a good idea… how?" I asked her rather uncouthly. My poor father has been through so much since my moving to his house. It's only expected that I would feel responsible when he has a heart attack like Harry did three years prior.

"It was faster than a plane… and we…" Aviva looked down at the ground, "well… we wanted to surprise you," and shuffled her feet. "I'm sorry Bella, it won't happen again." She looked up at me apologetically.

"Excuse me; will someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Charlie demanded, pulling me from Aviva's gaze.

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't expect anyone to do this," I turned to Edward, "how am I supposed to explain this." Edward gave me a reassuring glance and stepped forward.

"Charlie, right now you can't explain how you got here, am I right?" Charlie simply nodded his head, confusion still taking over his every feature. "Do you have any knowledge of Nymphs?" he asked calmly.

"I've heard of them," he swallowed deeply and continued, "but I don't know much about them?" he darted his eyes around taking everyone in.

"Ok," Edward put his serious face on. "This is Aviva and Liora," he gestured towards the twins, now involved with their own conversation, being introduced to Billy and Sue properly. Jacob was embracing his father while Nessie stood next to me, engrossed in the conversation we were having with Charlie. "As you can see, they are twin sisters. Their father was one of the last known Nymphs; therefore, they are Nymphs as well." Edward paused to let the new information sink in completely.

Charlie was deep in concentration, mulling over what he just heard. He looked up at Edward as if it say—continue.

"They have a special gift, which you've experienced firsthand. They call it blinking. In layman's terms—they decide on a place they want to be, blink, and they're there. If they touch something or hold onto something that is of the same configuration, it too will blink with them."

Charlie's face was now softer than before, all the hard edges of his jaw were settling to their relaxed position. "That's what happened then?" he asked coolly.

"Yes, they wanted to surprise Bella and they felt they were helping by doing so. They…" he paused and his eyes flashed to mine and back to Charlie's. He let out a big sigh.

"There's a lot more to this whole thing and it's very confusing and I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. It's in the same category as Jake and Bella and the rest of us." He sort of rushed through it, trying to push the issue of not telling him more than what was absolutely necessary.

Charlie's reaction startled me. "Oh, but you're wrong," he eyes light up and he stepped closer, "I want to know more than… more than I want it to go away. It's been over a year and my daughter hasn't changed a bit," he waved his hand in my direction. "It's been over a year and I haven't slept through a whole night since. I stay awake every night trying to figure out what you are." He was looking at me know. It was almost frightening to see Charlie acting this way; he was usually calm and composed at his worst.

"I _will_ tell you dad, just not now. Now is not a good time." Which truly it isn't, "there are things going on that are way past your imagination." I was also calm and composed, and telling the truth. After we do what needs to be done between us and the Volturi, I _will_ tell him. He deserves to know.

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something then snapped it shut. He looked at everyone that wasn't paying any attention to us; too distracted with their own reunions. "Ok," he bent down, "where do I put my things?"

I was frozen in shock. How he can take this so well, is beyond me; Charlie always takes everything too well. "This way dad," I said after the shock wore off and led him to the house. Edward and I were giving him our room while Billy and Sue were staying in the guest room at Carlisle and Esme's. Over the years they've come to trust the Cullen's.

Later that night I was sitting out by the lake, by myself—which doesn't happen often. Edward was inside talking with the twins about their blinking abilities and what the ramifications were behind it.

Charlie came out and joined me, sitting beside me on an old log perched on the shore of the lake. "Hey kiddo," he said as he took his seat looking out at the lake. It was reflecting the moon, making it glisten in the night. It was unbelievably tranquil.

"Hey dad," I still felt terrible about what happened earlier with the twins, and, I still couldn't believe they did it. I had to say something, "sorry about what happened earlier. I wasn't here to stop them…"

He cut me off mid sentence, "Bells, I should be the one apologizing," he was looking into my eyes with full intensity. "I know there's something different about all of you. I shouldn't've let it affect me the way it did." He sounded sincere in his apology, but _he_ shouldn't be the one apologizing.

"Do you want to know what I am dad? I'll tell you right now, just say the words and I will." I was completely serious and 100 percent prepared to tell him the truth. I was sick of the lies and sick of the hurt I always saw in his eyes every time he looked at me; I was done.

"Bella," he leaned forward and looked at me. I hesitated but turned to meet his gaze, "I want you to tell me," he paused, "when you're ready to tell me. I know you will on your own time and I'm okay with that."

"After Nessie's birthday, can you wait for that?" I asked doubtfully. I was fighting off invisible tears and sobbing when I felt it—Edward was coming.

"I can wait as long as it takes kiddo," he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me gently.

"How's it going out here?" Edward asked as he came into view.

"Everything is fine," Charlie replied, while I was thanking whoever it was that blessed me with Edward and his electricity. Every step he got closer I could sense it, my nerves lost their edges. It was always more intense when we were away from each other, like the first time all over again.

"It's better now," I said as he stood over me looking down into my eyes. I happily gazed back into his.

Charlie cleared his throat after a moment of our silent escape. "I'm gonna see what Nessie's doing," he smiled his crinkly-smile, "you two behave." He gave me a light squeeze and headed to the house.

"So," Edward sat down beside me on the log and looked out to the lake. "How are you feeling?" he asked not taking his eyes off the water.

"I feel fine; I'm a little upset at what happened to Charlie." I shrugged, "but he seems to be doing fine, so I guess s'okay."

He turned to meet my gaze, "I suppose he is." Then he looked back at the water; it's his signature move when he's trying to figure out what I'm thinking. He tried to read my face and tried to decipher between the tones in my words. But truly, I was fine.

"So, what are we going to do while they're here?" The gloomy atmosphere that was surrounding us had to go. "Have any ideas?" I asked curiously, trying to lighten the mood.

"I might have a few," a smile was flirting at the corners of his lips, "fishing for one, is a must." He smiled lightly glancing over his shoulder momentarily. "I'm not positive if I did or didn't when I was human, but I haven't since the change."

"I'm sure Charlie will be happy to oblige," yes he would, "him and Billy plan on going anyways, I'm sure you can tag along."

He sighed and looked back out to the water, "so I take it you won't be joining us?"

"Um, well I would but… that's just not me." He looked back at me now but I was looking down in my lap, fiddling with my hands. "Plus, I think it's more of a manly bonding moment," I met his gaze and shrugged, "don't you think?"

"You're right, it's just," he looked back at the lake and it was driving me crazy that he wouldn't just look at me. "I don't like being away from you, not knowing that you're safe, it's…" he struggled to find the words, but was coming up empty handed. "Distracting, I can't think or do anything else."

"I know how you feel." I didn't look forward to the empty feeling in my stomach, the burning in my chest or the feeling of only being half of myself. But I really did not want to be involved in any type of fishing.

The next morning I made a large breakfast; waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns—I'd added harsh browns to the breakfast menu since the twins joined us. "There are plenty of carnivores around to justify making all this food," I told Edward as he grabbed the mixing bowl from the top shelf next to the refrigerator.

"Yes, but you don't have to prepare numerous things, I'm sure they would all be fine with whatever you decided on," he handed me the bowl and turned to the counter. "You can't always make everyone happy."

"I'm sure they would, too, and it's not about making everyone happy. I just want to do it." I started cracking the eggs into the mixing bowl, scrambled would have to suffice.

"Charlie went through a lot yesterday," even though he's holding back. "I'm sure it scared him, it had to. Sure he may have some experience with things far from the norm, but that still doesn't mean something like blinking—experiencing it firsthand—wouldn't completely freak him out." To be perfectly honest, I'm a little freaked out about it myself.

However, it does seem to show some potential of coming in handy from what Edward told me last night. When they blink with someone, it disorientates them, when they arrive at the destination, reality hasn't set in yet. Their memory is racing to catch up to them. That's why Charlie seemed so at ease when I first saw him on the road with his luggage.

"He seems perfectly fine to me, I'm sure all this is unnecessary." He said dully.

I ignored his last remark. I was seriously doing this because I wanted to. What was so hard to understand about that? I know Edward doesn't like me going out of my way to make other people happy, but this is different—this is cooking.

The eggs were in the bowl and thoroughly beaten to the point where I almost didn't have to add any milk, but I did, scrambled eggs just never tasted the same without it. The bacon was sizzling in one pan and the fresh graded hash browns were browning in another. The pancakes were done and stacked fairly high on a serving plate due to how many I prepared for the following feast.

Edward was silent as he watched me in the kitchen, my element, always has been and—thankfully—always will be. Every now and again he would help me with something I couldn't reach, or something I couldn't do with only two hands—which wasn't often. He never asked me to help with any of the cooking though; he knew what the answer would be.

I always did this myself, I felt better doing it that way because I knew everything would be done to my standards. Not that Edward isn't a great cook because he is, I just like things done a certain way. I scrambled the eggs to perfection and the bacon was crispy like it should be. The hash browns were done and I started the waffles on the waffle iron.

"Geez mom," Nessie sang when she appeared in the kitchen laughing lightly at the scene in front of her, "what, are you feeding an army?"

"Basically," if she could only comprehend how true that statement was. Everyone here, except the humans, would most likely be fighting a war against the Volturi in six months or less. Possibly more if Jasper is able to get a hold of them, which I'm sure he'll be able to.

I ignored her question, "will you go get Charlie… and wake up Jake so he can go get Billy and Sue? Breakfast is just about ready." I was anxious to finally use the oversized table in our dining room.

"Edward," he flitted to my side and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the nape of my neck. A tremor ran up my spine and made me shiver.

"Yes love?" he chuckled knowing that was all his doing.

"Would you set the table please?"

"Yes, ma'am." That Edward could do, and exactly how I wanted it to be. He grabbed ten plates, ten forks, ten knives and ten cups all in one load. I was about to scowled him, but before I could, he was at the table and had everything in its place in one run around.

He stopped and leaned against one of the chairs, "Done." He smiled his crooked smile that I love so much. I couldn't help but smile back, that's the kind of effect he has on me.

Nessie returned with Charlie in tow, "You look wonderful," I said giggling lightly. He snorted. Jacob walked in with Billy, Sue and Leah behind him.

"Where's my son?" Sue asked in her warm voice, looking around the room for him.

Leah stiffened at her side and looked at me wryly, "I'll go get him," and she darted up the stairs, out of sight. Sue turned to watch her retreating back, but wasn't quick enough to do so. There was urgency in her words and I couldn't figure out why: Maybe because she didn't want her mother to see Seth in bed with Aviva. He is after all barely 16. The only reason she let him go was because of Leah.

Jacob is their Alpha and Leah, his Beta. Where else would she want to be? At the time they came here, I think it was being where Seth wanted to be more than anything else. But, truly, her loyalties are strong and deep.

When everyone was seated and food on their plates they dug in fervently. The wolves were shoveling food in their mouths while the humans ate rationally. The twins were eating, daintily, pancakes and hash browns. Billy was at one end of the table, with sue at the other. Jacob sat across from Nessie who sat next to Charlie, while Seth and Aviva sat next to Sue with Embry, Liora and Leah. "So Aviva," Sue said, "how do you feel about my Seth here?" she patted him on the shoulder smiling at him lovingly.

Of course she would be worried; her 16 year old son, who started phasing only two years prior, has imprinted.

"I love him," Aviva said, truth pouring out of every word. She looked at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "He's sweet," Seth blushed as he looked down at his plate and shoved another bite of hash browns and eggs into his mouth. She giggled, "He's funny," she continued as he chewed with his mouth full smiling at her. "He's… cute," she glanced at Sue who was smiling at them. You could see it made her happy; that her son found a lasting love like the others.

I glanced up at Leah who was looking straight into her plate, not looking up as the conversation came to a close. She took a quick drink of orange juice and her eyes meet mine; panic was visible in her eyes.

My gaze startled her and she choked on the drink she hadn't swallowed yet. "What is it Leah?" Sue asked.

Leah coughed, "it's nothing." She coughed again, pointing at her throat, "wrong pipe."

"So what about you," Billy cut in, "I'm curious to find out if _you_ will imprint."

"Ha," she chuckled, and cleared her throat, "yeah, about that, um…" I'd just realized that Zaynn was nowhere to be found. I hadn't seen him since we got back from Hawaii. "I…" she paused. All eyes were on her. She wasn't good with audiences; I've come to figure that out. "Um…" she was having a really hard time with this. I wanted to help her, but this was something she was going to have to do herself.

"I have actually… found someone that is," she blurted looking down at her plate, idly taking a bite of her food. The look on Billy's face was far more surprised than Sue's.

"Really, that's wonderful sweetie," Sue sang from her seat.

"Where is he?" Billy asked skeptically. I wanted to tell him to leave her alone but it wasn't my place to say.

Leah looked at him questionably as I was doing the same. "He's in my apartment; I didn't want to spring him on you. Well… because of the situation, I just thought it would be better to explain first rather than letting you loose on him."

"What does that mean?" Sue asked confused.

"Well it's a little… complicated." Or coincidental I added mentally. I wonder why Leah didn't want them to meet him right away. I would be thrilled to have my mother meet the love of my life. For me that will never happen: I envied her.

"His name is Zaynn; he came to us with Aviva and Liora." She looked at Billy and back to her mother, "he's a shape shifter." She grimaced, waiting for the flow of questions that would bombard her after revealing such information.

Everyone was silent. The look on Billy's face was almost comical, if it weren't for the situation. Sue's expression was awe.

"How does this happen?" Billy mused. "How do four of our tribe members imprint on immortals? It has to do with the time they spend with them." He didn't sound mad or disappointed, just stunned or confused.

"He is immortal, he's actually 81," she said lightly.

"Wow," Sue mused, "81 years?" Leah nodded.

"What is he like?" Billy asked.

"He's Native American actually."

Billy's eyes widened, "What tribe?" He was desperately pushing for more information. This was going to be a very long conversation, and I wouldn't miss it for anything.

"That's the most complicated part about this," she paused and Billy's eyes were willing her to continue. She sighed, "His mother was a Makah and his father a Quileute." She didn't look up from her plate, which was probably a good thing. Billy's jaw dropped at the same moment Sue's fork fell to her plate with a loud clank.

They gaped at her for a moment; Sue kept opening her mouth just to shut it again, as if she couldn't think of a single thing to say. It went on like this for a long while and Leah began eating her food again.

"So, he's a shape shifter, meaning he can phase into anything?" Billy asked his voice was husky like he needed something to drink.

Leah didn't look up from her plate still, "He doesn't necessary phase, more like shifting. He doesn't have to worry about his clothes, when he shifts back, they're still intact."

"Can he shift into anything?" Billy asked, his undivided attention resting completely on Leah.

"Anything that's living," she responded simply.

"When can we meet him?" Sue asked speaking for the first time since Leah informed them that he was partly from their tribe.

"I can go get him now," she looked up from her plate for the first time, "but I don't want you to bombard him with questions or stare at him like you are at me right now. Please save the questions for later, once he's gotten comfortable around you. I'm sure he'll tell you everything you want to know. But…" she paused turning to Billy, "he'll probably want some in return, he doesn't know much about our tribe." I'd never heard Leah say so much at one time. She's usually the yes or no answer kind of girl. I was proud of her for it.

"Scouts honor," Billy said curtly. I could see in his eyes that he was holding something back. It was imperative that he meet Zaynn. Thankfully Billy hadn't mentioned anything about legends like Alice had said. Obviously it was coming; Alice's visions don't lie. At least not when it comes to thing's like this; I don't see Billy changing his mind about some legend.

"I'll go get him," she looked up and met my gaze, "is there enough food left for him to have a plate?" she asked me sweetly.

"Yes of course, I always make enough for everyone." I started towards the kitchen to prepare his plate, when Leah's voice cut me short.

"Wait, can you come with me?" When I met her eyes they were pleading with me and there was no way I could deny her.

"Sure, Edward will you make Zaynn a plate and we'll be right back?" he nodded and Leah rose from her seat and led me to the door. Once outside, she panicked.

"Bella, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure what she was referring to but I had a pretty good idea.

"I don't want them to look at him like a piece of meat; a science project or something. They'll ask him question after question, their whole visit is going to revolve around him and I don't like it." She was clearly going into a full blown panic attack; I know them well.

"What if they scare him away?" She whispered as one lone tear trailed down her cheek.

"Sweetie, you know that won't happen he loves you. Imprinting is strong for both sides, not just one."

"But this is different, no woman has ever phased before and definitely never imprinted. What if it is different and I don't have the same hold on him as he does to me?" Her head dropped and I could smell the tears rolling out of her eyes. "It didn't feel at all like what everyone has said; it felt more like… like… like _he_ was drawn to _me_. I don't know what I will do if he ever tries to leave me. Just saying the words is like a stab to my heart." She clenched her chest and didn't meet my gaze.

"Leah, you need to come to the realization that Zaynn is not Sam." This has to be what this breakdown is about. It's the only explanation that makes sense. "He loves you unconditionally Leah, as much as you love him. Edward said that you didn't imprint, that Zaynn did. If that's the case, you know better than I do that he isn't going anywhere." I'd heard enough and witnessed enough to know how this works.

She looked at me through her eyelashes, still clutching her chest. I could see the tears rolling down her face and it was breaking my heart, "Oh Leah, come here." I grabbed her and hugged her lovingly; it's what she needed, a shoulder to cry on.

She sobbed on my shoulder for a moment and I think Zaynn must've heard her because he came around the house, his eyes wide. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically, snatching her away from me. He looked just as he did before, maybe a little irritated, but well.

It was a relief to see him cradle her like he was: Brushing her hair with his hand while his other hand was around her waist tenderly. She had her arms pressed up between his chest and hers and she was sobbing quietly against his chest. He's a lot taller than I am.

"It's okay Leah, what's wrong?" he cooed as he rubbed the small of her back with his thumb.

She didn't answer, she just continued to sob. I turned to leave to give them a moment and Zaynn stopped me in my tracks. "What's wrong with her Bella, what happened?"

I spun around and the expression on his face nearly stunned me. He looked lost, like a child in a grocery store. Vulnerable, weak, he probably hasn't ever dealt with anything like this before. I didn't know whether or not I should pry, but I couldn't bare looking into his eyes.

"She's afraid," I said cautiously, watching Leah's back to see any kind of sign that I should shut my mouth—nothing. "She's had her heart broken before and she's worried that it might happen again."

From vulnerable to confusion his expression changed. He broke my gaze and looked down at Leah's trembling body. "I love you Leah," he whispered to her, squeezing her tighter, "more than anything I want to be with you, forever."

Her trembling slowed to a quiver now and again when she would sniffle. Zaynn pulled her arms out from between them to wrap around his neck, which she did without hesitation. Finally she looked up into his eyes slowly and held her gaze for a long moment before he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, too," she said just as sweet as their kiss seemed to be.

Zaynn brushed her hair from her face that was clinging to the tears that covered it. He cupped her cheek in his left hand and stared into her eyes, "I'm not him Leah, I won't do that to you. I hate to say it but I'm glad he did, if not for that, I wouldn't have you now." Then he hugged her tightly once again, and she returned it with just as much commitment.

*********

So they next chapter will be way angsty but still really good I think

Let me know what you think...i didn't realize i had my anonymous reviews thingy disabled but its enabled now so review away

_**Reviews are freaking awesome and almost as cool as the people doing the reviewing**_


	17. Beating Heart

Thank you everyone who reviewed, that's awesome and thanks for taking the time to do it. I sort of rushed through editing this chapter so I'm super sorry if some of it is out of whack, I'll make up for it next chapter, scouts honor.

Back to school tomorrow so give me a couple of days to post chapter 18....I haven't even fully written it yet, you all are about as far as I am in this story now....I'm excited to see where it goes.

Again thanks for reading/thanks for reading this far, i'm glad i've kept your attention this long, I was hoping I wouldnt drawn on like some people do, just making it boring.

ok enough rambling from me, please enjoy

super angst in this one!!!!

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

BEATING HEART

AFTER SHE CALMED DOWN AND WAS ABLE TO TALK LUCIDLY SHE

explained to him what to expect. When there was no trace of tears in her eyes, we ventured back to the house.

I walked in first, then Leah and then Zaynn. It didn't help, I knew it wouldn't, but I wanted to do whatever would make Leah more comfortable. All eyes were on Zaynn the moment I moved from their view. Leah spoke first, looking at her mother.

"This is Zaynn," she said sweetly looking up at him with an adoring expression and the smile to match it. Sue got out of her seat and walked towards them with an unreadable expression that bothered me.

"Hello Zaynn, it's wonderful to meet you," she gestured her hands in a hugging motion waving him forward. He had to bend down so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, it's nice to finally meet you," he replied when she pulled away.

Billy was motionless in his seat gawking in awe at the man in front of him. Zaynn noticed and took it upon himself to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Zaynn," he extended his hand for a shake and Billy hesitated but returned the gesture.

"I am Billy Black, Jacob's father and Quileute elder."

"It's such an honor to meet you," Zaynn replied with enthusiasm.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I hear you're half Quileute half Makah?" Billy asked eyeing him intensely.

"Yes my mother a Makah and my father a Quileute." Edward had brought in another chair and sat it by Leah's with his plate on the table in front of it. Zaynn took a seat and Leah followed suit.

"Can you tell me their names?" Billy continued once Zaynn was situated in his seat.

"My mother was Taima Mapiya I never knew my father's name." He looked saddened by that fact, which why wouldn't he. To never know his father let alone his name.

"That's too bad," Billy mused, "I was hoping I could find out your ancestry."

Zaynn swallowed his food and replied, "It's no matter to me; Aviva and Liora have been my family for over 70 years, that's all I need."

"I find it strange that four members of our tribe have imprinted so closely together, let alone four of them imprinting on immortals. It's never happened before," Billy continued to muse out loud.

After everyone was done eating we relocated outside at the water's edge. Some of us sat against the log, some leaned against some of the boulders there and most of us vamps stood close by. Carlisle and the rest of my family joined us to hear Zaynn's story. Charlie was even present.

"I was born March 17, 1928 on the Makah lands. I lived among the Makah's for seven years before my mother ran away with me, afraid that the…" He gave me a nervous glance and continued, "Cold ones were attacking." My mother chose this region because she felt it less likely to bring trouble. She lived with me for three more years until a disease, I couldn't say which, took over her body and she was laid to rest, March 15, 1940; two days before my ninth birthday. I had nowhere to go and knew no one except my mother. We were staying in a cave north of here and I continued to stay there for weeks after."

"I was sleeping on a bed of branches when Liora and Aviva found me. I was in good physical health but not so much mentally."

Liora cut in, "When we found you," Zaynn's eyes darted to the sound of her voice. "You were a young boy, the moment you looked into my eyes I was startled. Humans aren't supposed to see us; that's why we have a shield to protect our existence." Oh that must be what the cloud figure was: Their shield. "You intrigued me and I brought you to Aviva; being the Nymph that she is, she was intrigued by you as well."

"I was scared and grateful all at once: Scared because I've never known anyone outside my tribe, and recently no one besides my mother. I was grateful because I was unsure of how long I could survive on my own." Zaynn sat down on the bank of the lake. "I began to stay with them in a cabin not far from the cave I was living in before."

"When I turned 16 I started having hot flashes and my muscles felt like mush constantly. Then one day my body started to tremble uncontrollably until I formed into a wolf. Aviva and Liora ran from me, scared of what would happen. I stayed in wolf form for days, unsure how to return to my human form, or if I ever would."

"I made my way back to them, at first they were apprehensive in coming close to me. But eventually Aviva did, she stroked the fun on my head. I pushed into her hand and the touch of her skin against mine made me quiver until I was back to human again. The need to be human, and the feel of human skin, is what helped me find my way.

"Later I found out that I could transform into anything. Aviva and Liora called me a shape shifter. They'd known a few in their time. Over the years I spent all my waking hours protecting them whenever necessary, which isn't often, they have their own gifts of defense."

"Up until recently, I haven't known anyone but them. They always made certain to stay out of contact with humans. So I did the same, not sure what would come of it if I didn't."

"When they told me they had to run from something that looked human but was too fast and stealthy to be human, I wasn't sure what to think. I definitely didn't want them wandering around without me, but they did anyways. Then they told me they'd meet you and found out what you were."

"I was terrified and anxious; terrified because my mother ran from the only home she'd ever know to protect me from such creatures. The only thing she ever told me was that you were called cold ones; I never knew why they were so threatening. All I knew was that they _were_ threatening and _they_ attacked my family."

"Aviva and Liora were tending to nature when we heard them coming, they were coming fast and fierce. I shifted into a hawk to watch from above. When Embry and Seth ran into view as giant wolves, I was shocked. They stopped right in front of Aviva and Liora, lowered their heads and asked with their eyes for them to follow."

"They did, being Mother Nature's children, they can read the intentions of animals, and so what they saw in their eyes was something good. Then they darted off into the trees out of my view. It made me uneasy having Liora and Aviva down there without me so I flew down and shifted into my human form. I figured I could scare the wolves off, protecting them like I should, so I thought. They came back from the woods as men, native men. I didn't know what to think or do but follow them. I was mystified by their presence."

"Then I meet you, I didn't know what to think at first, everything I was ever told about the cold ones was way off from what I saw with my own eyes. I saw a family, the smell is a little strong, but bearable; no offence." He said glancing at me then the rest of my family.

"None taken," Carlisle replied for us, "we've already been warned about our stench being almost as bad as theirs." He motioned toward wolves, "which…" he paused, leaning towards him a hair, and sniffing, "you don't have much of a stench, it's there but very weak."

"Nice to know," Zaynn shrugged, tilting his head and taking a whiff of his shoulder.

"That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard," Charlie said from the furthest side of one of the boulders. "So Bella is like these cold ones then? Whatever that is?" he mused.

"Need to know Charlie," Carlisle replied. "Need to know."

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie waved his hand at him, "I know." He was looking out at the lake now, and I could see that he was irritated being the only one that didn't know. But these were his stipulations to begin with.

Billy spoke for the first time since Zaynn started his story. He spoke, not to Zaynn but to Liora standing beside him. "What's your story?" he asked looking at the twins.

"Ours is another story all together, it's fairly. I won't go into detail because this story isn't as exciting as Zaynn's." she grabbed Aviva's hand and looked back at Billy. "We were born to a nymph father and a siren mother. Our mother died after we were born and our father took us to the mountains…" they continued to tell them what the rest of us already knew. Charlie was listening intently to what they were saying; he looked entertained as he smiled widely, with his elbows against the boulder and his chin resting in his hands. I was worried about Charlie listening to these stories because he still didn't know what I was. I would hold true to the promise to wait until after Nessie's birthday.

Charlie and Billy decided to go to town and stop by the closest pub they could find. Sue joined them to be the designated driver, I'm guessing—Sue didn't drink. Leah and Zaynn went to her apartment, really theirs I don't see him going anywhere anytime soon. The rest of the wolves and Nessie went to their rooms, leaving me and Edward standing at the lake.

"I want to try something; do you think maybe, if I projected, maybe I could go with you?" I stumbled through it trying to grasp what I was trying to say.

"Go where?" he asked looking confused. I loved that I could do that to him. It's healthy to be confused at times, he needs it.

"I could go fishing with you?"

"I don't know Bella, that's risky." He gazed at me intently, trying to say something with his eyes, but I didn't catch it before he looked away. "If that's what you want to do then I'm willing to try.

"I really just want to see if it's doable. See how far I can go." His eyes were back on mine and I was locked in his mesmerizing gaze as his eyes became impossibly intense. "If it starts to get weird I'll pull back," I promised.

"Maybe you should test it out here first, see how far you can push yourself." Hmm, that makes sense. "Then we can try for long distances." He smiled lovingly and touched his hand to my face. I buried my face in it, breathing in his intoxicating fragrance.

I pushed out twice as hard as I normally would and I ended up somewhere in the trees. "Where am I?" The pulling was there but more like a nagging; like before when I ended up outside the Denali's house. I started walking in the direction of the nagging, waiting for the pulling to form. With every step I got closer the nagging grew stronger; until it formed into the pulling it should be. I sighed in relief, I was getting tired of walking and anxious to find out how far I ended up.

When I reached the edge of the trees, I was standing in front of the lake. Edward and Isabella were standing on the opposite side of the lake, staring at me. "How far was that?" I asked not sure how long I'd been gone.

"You were gone for a half hour," Edward told me. He smiled widely and I couldn't figure out why until he spoke, "Try to jump the lake."

_Ok, try to jump the lake_; _this shouldn't be too hard_, I thought readying my jump stance.

"You should take a few steps back, give it a running start."

"Okay," I yelled, my voice cracking half way through. I've never tried to do anything like this in this position. Really, neither has Isabella without me. I took five steps back, then three more. "You can do this," I mumbled to myself. _Ok here we go_… I ran until I felt the squishy earth under my feet and leaped into the air. The wind was whipping through my hair and I felt so alive. When I landed next to Edward I was smiling widely, "can I do it again?"

"Let me try, too," Isabella said rising from the log and standing next to me putting her hand in mine.

My eyes shot down to our hands, then up to meet Isabella's. "Are you sure, If you get wet we're both wet. If it's just me it doesn't matter; when I return we'll still be dry."

"Bella, give me some credit please, I think I can do it." She squeezed my hand and stepped backwards. I followed her lead until we were 12 steps back.

"Ready?" she asked looking fierce-fully toward the lake.

"You?" I said looking fierce-fully toward her.

"Yup," she bit her bottom lip then darted her eyes to me.

"Go," I yelled and we sprang forward leaping at the water's edge. She didn't release my hand as we flew over the water and landed on the other side.

"We did it," I sang as we hugged each other and jumped up and down. "That was great."

"Yeah it was; this isn't all together as terrible as I thought it was going to be." She smiled widely at me and I couldn't believe she would smile that way, it made out face look scrunched together.

"Same here, you're not too bad yourself." That face was bugging the crap out of me and I had to tell her so. "Isabella, you really shouldn't smile that way, it makes our face look funny."

Her smile turned into pursed lips, "It's just me I'm looking at. It's like a frozen mirror or something."

"Isabella, look," I smiled the same way she was—over-exaggerating a bit—to show her how ridiculous we looked when we did it.

"Ok, I get your point," she muttered.

"Are you two okay?" Edward asked from across the lake.

"Yeah we're fine, we're coming," I yelled, "So touchy." Isabella smiled.

Charlie, Billy and Sue got back a little after midnight rather intoxicated if you ask me. Edward and I—one Bella—were still standing by the lake, thankfully Sue was driving.

Charlie stumbled out of the Volvo's passenger door, "Hey Bells," the trunk was left slightly open to house Billy's wheelchair.

"Jake," I paged, he would hear it. Moment's late he appeared from the house and started retrieving Billy from the car. He carried him—rather than using the wheelchair—to Carlisle's to put him to bed.

"Hey Jakey-poo," Billy teased when Jacob threw him over his shoulder, "be gentle with this old native." Edward grabbed his wheelchair and darted to the house.

"Whoa, I'm going to get dizzy watching all of this," Charlie staggered back but kept his balance. Jacob emerged out of the house and jogged over to us.

"My dad is pretty messed up, how much did he have?" He asked looking at Charlie.

"I couldn't say really, I had… I couldn't say really. Enough." He was swaying in place like he was on a rocking boat.

"Okay Charlie, let's get you to bed," I reached out and grabbed one of his arms and slung it over my shoulder; basically carrying him through the door and up the stairs to mine and Edwards room. He's lucky I have extra strength.

Edward appeared at the door as I laid him on our bed. I continued to unlace his shoes and set them by the end of the bed. "Thanks Bell, you're too good to me." I covered him, turned the light off and shut the door. When I turned to go downstairs, Edward was right there.

My breathing hitched as the electricity started to take over. He didn't say anything as his eyes traced every inch of my body in less than a second. He lifted his hand to my cheek and the other hand was to my waist before he pulled me close to him. He kept quiet as our eyes never left each others.

His hand moved to the back of my neck, his fingers tangling in my hair along the way. I held my breath longer than necessary, exhaling heavily inches from his face. His other hand crushed me to him by the small of my back and his eyes filled with lust; our lips met. The spark between us ignited and I was against the wall.

Edward and I were standing in the kitchen—while everyone else in the house was sleeping—discussing different tactics I could use with my astral projection. I was thinking it could come in handy in some aspects and he was arguing that one of us would be vulnerable and we don't know how connected we are yet. We hadn't really tested it to find out.

"Renesmee," Edward stiffened mid sentence.

"What is it?" I questioned but he was already running. I remembered quickly that Edward had been watching her since the Volturi dream—I was a half a step behind him.

Edward opened the door softly but briskly and darted to her side of the bed. She was crying in her sleep, hugging her pillow and again mumbling something unintelligible.

"What's going on?" my lips quivered, "What do you see?"

"She's running through the woods again, this time following someone, she's scared and anxious. She's outside the house on her knee's leaning over something. She's crying. Jacob just arrived with Seth behind him. She's running to Jacob. Now, Aviva and Liora are there standing over the object."

"You're there and you're angry about something, you're yelling at them." Why on earth would I be yelling at the twins? "There's a bright light, it's getting bright and Aviva, Liora and the object are in the middle of it."

"Mom, dad," Nessie asked when her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes with her little fists and shimmied her way back to the head board just like before.

"Sorry Nessie, I noticed you were having a nightmare. I didn't want to intrude… but you were crying." Edward said fluidly, resting his hand on her foot still under the blanket.

"S'okay, I want you to see them. Maybe you'll be able to figure out something between them," she, too said fluidly.

"Do you remember anything?" Edward asked her positing himself on the vacant edge of the bed. I quickly sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, not taking my eyes off Nessie.

"I was running to something, pushing myself harder to take my steps further. The Aurora Borealis was there again, a deep red like before. There were tears, a lot of tears," she shrugged her shoulders, "that's it."

"That's great Nessie," Edward cheered, "you're beginning to remember more of these nightmares."

"What did you see?" We told her what we saw and she didn't remember any of it except the running, the Aurora Borealis and the tears. She was a little shaken but not too bad, she said the dreams were starting to take it out of her, that her muscles were soar like she'd been running.

We didn't tell Charlie about her dreams, he was already overwhelmed enough as it is, adding that onto it would just be more weight on his heart. I was already shocked that he hadn't already had a heart attack.

When Charlie woke up in the morning and came slouching down the stairs with his hand on his forehead: I knew he had a hangover—I figured he would by the way he was slurring and stumbling last night.

"Morning dad," I didn't make the huge breakfast I did yesterday, but I did make pancakes and sausages. I also made Charlie and Billy tea with various herbs from a hangover remedy that I used to make for Charlie back when I was human. Thankfully, I was able to retrieve the ingredients form my distant human memories.

"Ah, Bells, I'm right here, keep it down would ya," Charlie squinted his eyes and sat down at the bar slowly and carefully.

"I wasn't being loud dad," I giggled. "You're just sensitive to light and sound right now," I informed him softly even though he already knew.

"That's better," he moaned. He laid his head, cheek down, on the cold counter top.

"You up for breakfast and a hangover drink?" I asked cheerfully quiet.

"I dunno Bells, it's a little iffy on the food, but I'll take the hangover drink, it's worked in the past." He groaned with his head still lying on the counter top.

I poured him the drink and everyone else ate breakfast while he went and sat at the couch in the front room. He groaned and moaned all the way there and continued to do so until I turned the television on to the sports channel; what a baby. This morning wasn't as hectic as yesterdays—all the introductions were done and over with.

Charlie and Billy were pretty useless all day. Jacob came in the house pushing Billy in his wheelchair and he looked just as bad off as Charlie was. After I made Billy's hangover drink he gulped it down and scrunched his face at the terrible taste. I didn't say it was good, but Charlie knew what to expect. Billy sat next to Charlie on the couch and didn't move the rest of the day.

The whole rest of that week Billy spent talking to Zaynn, learning about him and telling him about his heritage; he knew little in that department. Billy even told him of his Makah heritage, at least what he knew of it. Charlie was always there listening, I could see that he was intrigued by all the mythical worlds around him he never knew existed. It gave me hope that he could accept what I am when I finally tell him.

They'd been here eight days and were finally going fishing. I hadn't told my dad about my astral projection but I needed to if I was going to try and go with Edward—who was invited like I knew he would be.

"Dad," I called to him in the front room. I had to get this over with. "There's something I need to tell you, well, show you really." He huffed and walked over to me.

"I wish you would just wait to tell me anything about you when you can tell me everything, I hate getting bits and pieces like this."

"I know, but I want to go fishing with you and to do that I have to do something pretty far out of the norm. I want you to be aware of what's going on so you don't freak out." I told him as I lead him to the back door and out to the back yard. I needed privacy for this.

"What is it Bells?" he asked curiously.

"Well it's a little complicated. It's not who I am, more of… what I can do." That didn't make a whole lot of sense but it would have to do.

"Well go ahead then," he motioned me to continue. I listened to his heart and the flow of blood in his veins; he sounded strong. His color was good and he looked fully aware of his surroundings. I had to make sure he was in good health before I showed him.

"Okay, don't have a heart attack dad this is going to be really hard to accept and it's probably going to freak you out."

"That's to be expected when it comes you, Bell…," he paused and I could see he was feed up with playing the procrastination game, which I like to do often. "I'm expecting a lot of things, so just do it already." He said with a hint of irritation.

"Okay," I measured his heart rate and blood pressure one last time just to be sure, "watch between those trees." I pointed to the two trees that stood out the most. I pushed my shield out just far enough to be beyond the trees.

The pulling started immediately, showing me the way back to Isabella and Charlie. I don't know what she was thinking showing this to him; he's too old for this kind of thing. I continued to walk in their direction, walking at a human pace; no need to rush this. Maybe by building up my grand entrance, he'll have thought of a hundred things worse than what he was about to see.

Once I reached the trees that were the only thing between us, I could see Charlie watching intently, waiting for me to emerge. Really he didn't know what to expect.

I stepped out into his view and his stance visibly tightened and his eyes bulged, he looked at me and back to Isabella several times until I was standing right next to them.

"What the…" he looked back at Isabella then to me again, "what's going on?" He asked an octave shy from yelling.

"Have you ever heard of astral projecting?" Isabella asked him.

"Are you kidding me Bella?" he asked stepping away from us. He looked scared but I think I could also see a glimpse of excitement, like this knowledge intrigued him.

"No I'm not dad," I replied to him. His eyes darted to mine as he continued to back away. The heel of his shoe stepped on a rock in just the right fashion to send him falling to the ground. Isabella caught him before hitting the ground and stood him up right.

"Wow Bells, you're quick."

"Dad, this is my astral self, it's me, just another part of me that's visible." Isabella said before he could turn and run for it.

I had to speak for myself, I had a feeling Charlie would like my side of me more than Isabella's. "Dad, I'm going to join you on your fishing trip today." I said frivolously.

"Both of you?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No, I don't want to go but I don't want to be away from Edward. Bella here," she rested her arm on my shoulder, "is going to go with you."

"Yeah, Isabella isn't one to be outdoorsy, not like me." I shoved her arm off my shoulder and placed mine on Charlie's. "I have a feeling you'll like this side of me."

"Don't say anything about this to Billy, he doesn't know. Not that I don't want him to know, it's just not necessary," Isabella retorted.

"Let's get going Dad," he gave me a nervous sideways glance, but followed me around the house and to the front yard.

Billy and Edward were already ready to go, "It looks like Bella will be joining us after all." Charlie said, still nervous. Isabella went into the house; we didn't feel the need to tell Billy, at least not now.

"Great," Edward said turning to get into the truck. They'd borrowed the Denali's Sidewynder. It was perfect for fishing, though no one ever used it. It was merely a prop, something to spend their exuberant amount of money on.

We said good bye to everyone and were off to Butte Lake. There's said to be good stocks of lake trout, grayling and whitefish, and is said to be the best fishing spot in the area. It wasn't frozen over during this time of year and we brought the boat so that was just what we needed. The pulling was still there when we arrived at the river, it was like the nagging from before but it felt really deep, like all the way to my core.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked talking to me for the first time. I don't think he likes this side of me very much.

"I'm feeling fine, you?" I said semi-uncouthly. He raised an eyebrow and me and glared, _whatever_, I thought.

"Don't hold back if it gets to stressful," Edward said under his breath.

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine_, I thought. He huffed. We got out of the truck and into the boat before Charlie backed it down the boat ramp. There were some rocks along the edge that lead out onto the water providing perfect reach to the boat for Charlie and Billy. The boat had all kinds of crazy electronics that helped with fishing; of course Edward knew exactly how to operate all of them. I don't know how someone can be so perfect all the time. That would get so tiresome.

We went out to the middle of the lake where they—Billy, Charlie and Edward—started fishing. No one said anything for a long while until Edward replied to something Billy was thinking.

"You really think that's possible, for Zaynn to be the one to repay your tribe?" It's a good thing Billy already knew the extent of Edward's gift or it probably would've scared the crap out of him.

"When I was a young boy, my great-grandfather told me about monsters that lived among us, the cold ones. He said they had a group of them that they called their leaders. He told me of a legend about our tribe and the Makah's. One of our member's and theirs would help to destroy the cold one's leaders." Billy looked back at me and Edward.  
"What did your prophecy say… about the wolf that is?"

"It said the child from the two would fight with a great wolf and others," Edward replied.

"And you believe that wolf to be Jake?" he asked not looking at us now, but looking out at his bobble from his fishing line.

"Yes, who else… oh," Edward replied, "But Zaynn can shift into anything, he doesn't have to be a wolf."

"I believe that Zaynn can shift into anything because he hasn't found the form he wishes to keep. Human is his main form but for any shape shifter, once they choose a form, that's all they'll be able to do. If he can't shift into anything else, then we'll know he's made his choice."

"So he's the wolf in out prophecy, not Jacob?" I asked a little perplexed. Jacob is with Nessie, he would do anything to protect her. I just assumed he was the wolf.

"Jake will be there, too, I'm sure of it, but he's not the wolf they mention. As you already know, the Makah's are a close tribe to the Quileute's. They came to us when they needed protection from other tribes. We never held back and they always stood by our side. They said one day they would repay us for our good deeds and willingness to help others. You know the stories Bella, as I know Edward does as well." Charlie was staring at Edward in confusion. He wasn't aware of Edward's gift, now he had a pretty good idea.

"That day has come," Billy continued, "Zaynn is the way they're going to repay us. He is half Makah and half Quileute and able to phase like the rest of the pack. He will be a big help in taking down your Volturi. By the Volturi being diminished he is helping you, correct?" he asked Edward.

This must be the legend Alice was talking about. That's totally not what I was expecting. So many big horrible ideas have been floating around in my head, almost making me dizzy, since she told me.

"Yes, but how does that help you?" Edward answered breaking through my trance.

"By helping you, he is helping us. I know we are old enemies, but today is a new age where we live together and out differences are pushed aside willingly by both parties. We are family, Jacob is my son and he imprinted on your daughter," he glanced at me momentarily and paused, "Bella?"

"What," I asked dumbly.

Billy grimaced back from me and tightened his grip on the edge of the boat. "What's going on here?" he asked frightened.

"No, no it's not what you think," Edward quickly shunned his thoughts; "Bella is able to astral project. This is her astral self."

Billy relaxed immensely, releasing his grip on the boat. He leaned forward, not taking his eyes off mine and cleared his throat. I didn't know why he acted the way he did, but Edward did and I was going to find out. "Okay, where was I… ah yes, my son imprinted on your daughter so that makes us family, however weird that may sound."

I glanced at Charlie who didn't look like he was in shock anymore, now he was just listening. "Oh please continue I have no clue what you're talking about so no worries there."

"Everything will be revealed dad, in due time. We've had this conversation before, after Nessie's birthday I will tell you, geez." I hated when Charlie spoke so sarcastically; it always brought out the daughter in me.

"Now wait a minute here young lady," Charlie used his fatherly voice. I shot him a sideways glare, "I'm still your father and you should know better than to talk to me like that. I thought you said I would like this side of you?"

"Yeah, so did I," I mumbled.

"What was that?" his eyed wide with anger.

"I said so did I, but I guess I was wrong."

"Charlie, this is Bella's alter ego; she says and does all the things she usually holds back. She's a little mean at times and always a smartass—for lack of a better word—but this Bella is also the Bella that makes Bella, Bella." He couldn't have said it more confusing.

Charlie looked at him dumbfounded but all the anger was gone from his face; I didn't blame him in the least. "I'm more confused than I was before, but I got it. After Nessie's birthday," he breathed.

Billy caught two whitefish, a grayling and a trout. Charlie caught two grayling and Edward caught one trout. Even the fish had the instinct to shy away from Edward's hook; the one he caught was caught in the back, probably from reeling the line in viciously fast. We ventured back to the boat dock where Charlie got out first and retrieved the truck.

Once the truck was connected back to the boat the pulling formed in my chest. It felt like my heart was being ripped out, "Edward," I shrieked and I was back as one, just like that.

The only thing I could hear was the agonizing whimper coming from Embry just before his body phased and hit the forest floor. I knew what had happened right away; I heard the arrow splitting through the air just before it hit him causing myself to be whole again. I knew exactly where it came from and I didn't have a clue what to do. I acted on a whim and grabbed Embry in my arms and ran him back to the house with Nessie, Jacob and Seth in tow.

Once in front of the house I laid Embry on the ground, "Nessie stay with him, wait for the others."

I ran into the house, my eyes raked the room for the one person I was looking for; empty. I ran up the stairs and into Embry's room; empty. I ran down to the kitchen; empty again.

"Liora," I yelled.

"Right here," she sang from the top of the stairs.

I sighed with relief, "You have to come now it's Embry." Her face fell as her eyes widened. She didn't say anything and Aviva appeared at her side. They both glided down the stairs and flew out the door. I ran after them, grabbing and tearing down a curtain on the way.

They were standing over Embry's lifeless body, the arrow still sticking out of his chest where it pierced through his heart. I noticed just then that the Aurora Borealis was directly over us, not like ever before. Then I remembered Nessie's dream a few nights prior. I pushed it aside to talk to Edward about it; something about the Aurora Borealis was off.

I ran to him and threw the curtain over his bare lower half. Jacob was holding Nessie as she sobbed into his chest. Seth was gripping fist full's of his hair; tears streaming down his face.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked my voice high and trembling. I stepped toward them and their eyes darted to mine.

"He is human," Aviva retorted. I was so furious; it felt like bile was rising in my throat. Now I understand why I was mad and yelling at them in Nessie's dream.

"U-unpredictable," Liora stuttered. Every muscle in my body was trembling at the thought of them leaving him to die. I wondered if I strangled them in Nessie's dream.

Liora's eyes darted down to Embry's hand; she lingered there for a moment and bit her bottom lip. Aviva looked at Liora and then down to where she was staring fixedly.

"Liora," she whispered. Liora didn't budge, "Liora," she said a little higher; still nothing.

"Liora," I shrilled, my voice echoing off the wall of tree's that surrounded us.

She lazily moved her eyes to meet Aviva's waiting anxiously, "you can do it Liora, I won't frown upon it. I know it's the only thing our father told us never to do, but this is different; this is Embry. You're already connected; it can only make the connection stronger." She whispered loudly, caressing her sister's hair and looking into her eyes.

Liora didn't say anything as she looked back down at Embry's still hand once again. "Forever," she barely whispered, but I heard it. She slouched down, bending her knees and leaning him almost completely onto his stomach and snapped the arrow rolling him over onto his back, his right arm smashing to the ground; I heard bones breaking.

She pulled the arrow out of his chest, lifting him off the ground and sending him booming down onto the ground beneath him. I wanted to tell her to be gentler, but I knew she was rushing. Even though they have a year to do it, every breath he doesn't take is closer to the end. So I kept my mouth shut while she leaned over him.

I stepped around to see what she was doing, I didn't think I would ever see this but her I am, watching Liora do it for Embry.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands just above his wound, one over the other. She traced little circles over and over again while she chanted something in some unknown language. Her eyes flew open and she looked right at me, her eyes were empty, black, it was frightening; I stammered back.

"He better be as good as I know he is." Then her eyes slammed shut and her face went crunched as she used excessive force to push down on his chest with her hands. They disappeared only to reappear seconds later.

Embry sat up and rubbed his chest with his hands looking down and back to Liora once, twice, three times. "What happened?" he asked shocked.

"Your heart wasn't beating, I hesitated to save you. I'm so sorry, I'm terrible." Her face was in her hands and she was sobbing quietly. Embry put his arms around her and brought her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth a few times, caressing her hair lovingly and just soothing her.

"It's okay, I understand," he said as he shushed her. "I know what you had to do and I won't ever let you down." He grabbed her face—which was now drenched with tears—and looked into her eyes. Her sobs stuttered and it looked as if she melted into his hands, "I am as good as you know I am."

I could hear Edward coming; he was running through the forest, but most of all, I could feel him coming.

"Bella," Edward breathed when he cleared the lake landing two feet from me. My hand twitched in his direction and he reached out and grabbed it, still trembling from all the drama I just witnessed.

"Embry," he said turning his gaze to Embry and Liora on the ground still embracing. He didn't say anything else as he absorbed the chaos that I'm sure was going on in everyone's heads.

"Well," he said looking around at the scene in front of him, "I guess you handled everything then." He was looking at me.

"I panicked; I didn't know what to do."

"What happened?" Liora asked looking away from Embry for the first time.

*******

So let me know what you think....

**Reviews are awesome possum!!!!**


	18. Strategic Planning

I'm so sorry it took so long to update to those of you that wait patently for the next chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I appreciate all the feed back. I was running behind on writing this chapter so you're getting the unedited version, I hope it isn't to sloppy.

The beginning of this chapter is manly focusing on their time with Charlie, Billy and Sue. They have a lot of human moments in this chapter. Bare with me this goes with the plot so it had to be done...now it's over with and we can continue to more interesting things...

Thanks again for sticking with me thus far....

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

STRATEGIC PLANNING

"WE WENT TO HUNT, AS WE TOLD YOU WE WERE. JAKE AND NESSIE WERE fighting over who got to go after the caribou first; Seth and Embry had just phased and were running towards us. I heard them coming but I also heard another sound, like something splicing through the air. I turned to look at where the sound was coming from then I smelt it."

"A human, then I saw Embry phase and fall to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his back."

"Did the human see?" Embry asked.

"Yes, but he was alone, so if he says anything to anyone he'll just sound crazy."

"You're probably right," Edward said in my defense.

"Well, then I panicked and grabbed Embry and darted toward the house. I knew he was… dead, his heart wasn't beating. There would be nothing Carlisle could do, but Liora could. I hoped that their bond was strong enough that she would do it, him being a human and all." Liora pushed her face back into Embry's chest, probably feeling terrible about her hesitation to save him.

"Liora, we understand why you hesitated to save him." I said to her, I had to make sure she knew we were still her family and what she did will always be appreciated by everyone.

"Yes and we're very thankful that you did," Edward added.

Charlie and Billy got home later that evening; we decided it would be best not to tell them what happened. I was already waiting for Charlie to have a heart attack, no need to add fuel to the fire. Embry and Liora didn't come out of their room all night and all of the next day; not even to eat.

That night while making dinner, I decided I was going to _take them_ something to eat; Embry had to be starving by now.

I made something basic but also Embry's favorite—Tatar Tot Casserole. I've cooked it for Embry on his birthday every year and it always seemed to get good reviews. Edward set the table for me while I made a big plate for Embry and a plate—no meat—for Liora. When I headed toward the stairs Edward shot me an adoring glance and I couldn't help but smile. Once up the stairs I stood in front of Embry's room, not really sure if I should interrupt. They both went through a lot yesterday; I didn't know what the repercussions were after performing something of that degree.

"Come in Bella," Embry said from the other side of the door, I'd been caught. I wrapped my fingers around the knob opening the door ajar—slipping in—and closing it softly behind me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything…"

"You're fine Bella, we were just talking," Liora interrupted softly from edge of the bed. She looked well, not like anything was happening to her, but she looked worried in a way. The way her eye's creased, the way she sat on the edge of the bed and the way she spoke were all signs of panic.

"I made your favorite Embry, Tatar Tot Casserole," I said holding both plates out like a peace offering, I felt foolish, but I needed to make sure they were feed. It was the least I could do.

Embry's eyes widened—in a good way—and he licked his bottom lip reflexively in anticipation. "I'm starving, thank you," he said enthusiastically reaching out and taking my peace offerings.

"Thank you Bella," Liora said sweetly when Embry handed her the plate with no meat. "It smells delicious."

"So is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is fine," Liora retorted while Embry had his mouth full. "We were just taking a break from everything and talking. It was just too hectic being around everyone and trying to talk about things, we needed privacy." She continued.

"So everything is fine, then," I wanted to be sure.

"Yes everything is as it should be."

I looked at them for a moment longer and looked at Liora, trying to decipher what they weren't telling me. I couldn't, so I left feeling a little worse than when I went in. I slipped through the door quickly, again shutting it lightly behind me, and flitted down the stairs.

The next day Charlie and Billy decided to go on a fishing trip of their own. They wanted to go ice fishing before they left and we knew just the place for them to do it: The Lake that almost took three of our family members forever. We told them where to go to find it and to be careful because the ice was thin. Zaynn agreed to follow them in his hawk form to watch over them.

When they drove out of sight in Eleazar's pickup truck, Zaynn went to shift but instead of a hawk he was a wolf. I stared at him for a moment, wondering why he decided to go as a wolf instead. Then he shifted back to his human form, "Something is wrong," he said frantically.

"How do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I didn't mean to shift into a wolf Bella; I was going for the hawk and got the wolf instead."

"Well, try again," I instructed him. I watched as he formed into a wolf again then back to human form.

"I can't shift into anything except the wolf," he said unsure of why or what that meant.

"Billy had said the reason you could shift into anything was because you hadn't picked a permanent form yet. I think it's safe to say; now you have."

"Oh," he said still stunned by the life changing experience he was sure to be going through. For 70 plus years he's been able to shift into anything, and now all of a sudden, he only has one alternate form: Wolf. He chose Jacob's pack over everything else and I'm sure Leah had a big hand in that decision.

Zaynn didn't go watch them because there wasn't much he could do about it. Instead, Edward watched them through his mind.

"Can you hear them," I asked Edward who had been standing next to me since before they left.

"They're about to go past my range, maybe one of the twins can blink to them every so often to make sure they're okay." He suggested.

"Good idea," I replied.

Aviva blinked both times because Liora was still preoccupied with Embry in their room. They were fine both times and finally on their way back.

The night before Charlie, Billy and Sue were going home we played charades—not something we would normally do; but Charlie recommended we play. Edward was voted out because of his gift so he posed as an arbitrator of sorts. The teams were set up in groups of nine; Billy, Sue, Embry, Liora, Leah, Zaynn, Jacob, Seth and Aviva—Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Nessie and myself.

Zaynn was up first.

"Alright, this ought to be interesting," Zaynn mumbled under his breath on his way to center stage, "should I write down the answer?" he asked looking around at everyone's eyes on him.

"No need, I already know," Edward pointed to his head.

"Oh, right," he shuffled his feet to position himself for his act. He shook his arms and legs as if he was getting ready for a fight.

He put three fingers up, "three words," Seth barked.

Then he held up four fingers, "four syllables," Leah interpreted. Zaynn pulled his pant legs up; portraying readiness? He put his hands out in front of him and made fists as if he were grabbing a hold of something to pull it to him. "Bull fighting?" Leah guessed first. "Oh wait," she giggled lightly, "that's only two words."

Zaynn lifted his left leg only to put it down again but appeared as if he were sitting on something.

"Riding a bike?" Billy yelled out.

"Yes," Zaynn said slinking back into his normal posture and pointing at Billy tightly.

"Yeah," Billy hissed.

"Ok, we're next," Alice chimed, "I'll do the acting," she smirked back at Jasper, "pay attention Jazz." She readied her stance and put up one finger, "one word," I said.

She put up two fingers, "two syllables," Jasper interpreted. She acted like she was walking around nonchalantly, then she stopped and her expression went blank and her eyes far away. "Vision," Jasper guessed curtly.

"Ha ha," Alice laughed, "I couldn't think of anything else."

"I'm up," Seth barked as Alice took her position next to Jasper who hugged her lovingly. Seth jumped up from the couch—where he was sitting next to Aviva—and bounced his way to center stage, "okay, let me think." Seth is one of those kinds of people that use their hands when they talk and is very descriptive; this was going to be good.

"Don't be too hard on me," Aviva giggled.

Seth put one finger up, "one word?" Aviva said in a questioning tone. I sent her a reassuring glance, and then Seth held up two fingers, "two syllables," Billy said curtly.

Seth put his hand out in front of him and bowed, then he positioned his arms as if they were around someone and started turning around in circles.

"Dancing," Aviva guessed looking around the room.

"Yeah, you got it Avi, "Seth clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously before he joined her back on the couch.

"Charlie's up," I said as our turn came around.

"Sure why not," he grumbled and hoped up off the couch. He doesn't like being the center of attention as much as I do, but he suggested this game and I was more than relieved when he agreed so willingly.

He looked uncomfortable standing there with all eyes on him. No one said anything as he fidgeted and messed with his shirt while he thought of what to act out. We continued the game until everyone had a chance myself included. The humans went to bed at a reasonable hour; they were headed home tomorrow and they wanted their rest, which I completely understood considering their mode of transportation.

All through the night and throughout the morning Alice was preparing a going away party. I gave in and prepared tons of food for everyone. My best enchiladas because the wolves love them, veggie wraps for the twins, along with an assortment of pies, cakes and other delicious desserts.

The plan was for the twins to take them back to Forks around twilight. We were telling Charlie and Billy the plan when Charlie got an idea. "Can you come visit me now that you have instant transportation?"

"I don't know dad, we'll have to wait and see. There are some… _complications_ that we have to handle before we can go back to Forks, "I told him sincerely.

His eyes light up as if I just handed him the best fishing pole the world has ever seen. "Does that mean you might move back then?" he asked.

"No probably not, that's another complication that I'll explain to you after Nessie's birthday."

"Well, that puts a damper on things," he mused. I half smiled; He hugged me tightly and walked over to Nessie. I hated making Charlie upset, I'd put him through so much over the last four years, I was hoping by my being away he could go back to his normal life.

We sat around the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and just talking about whatever. It was nice to have the human half of our family here; it made me feel more human, even though I was nothing close to that. When the sun started to set, we said goodbye to everyone, Sue was crying along with the others that could; including Nessie.

"You be good to your mom and dad Ness, I'll be checking in on you," Charlie sniffled through watery eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. "I love you baby girl," he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too grandpa," she cried as she hugged him tighter.

"Whoa Nessie, too tight," Charlie choked.

"Oh sorry," she loosened her grip and continued to sob in his arms.

"You take care of each other," Sue said to Leah and Seth. "I can't believe both my babies are in love and away from home. I miss you guys more than you know." She cried before she hugged them both.

"We miss you too mom, we'll visit soon." Leah cried with her.

Seth was fighting back tears and he was losing, "I love you too mom, I'm sorry I left home so early." He nuzzled his face in her neck as he squeezed her tightly. Aviva was standing at Seth's flanks and Zaynn at Leah's. When Sue pulled away from her kids, she glanced at Aviva then Zaynn.

"You two be good to my babies." She reached out to give Aviva a hug, "Seth has a really good heart and he may be hard to live with at times but he will love you unconditionally."

"I will treat him as he treats me, and I know he has a good heart." Aviva said while returning the hug.

Sue turned to Zaynn and had to strain her neck to look at him because of his tall frame. "Leah has been hurt before and it would break my heart to see her go through that again," she paused and a look of acceptance took over her features, "I'm really grateful that she won't have to go through that again." Zaynn bent down to embrace her in a tender hug of appreciation between the two of them.

"It's been wonderful getting to know you and I hope we get another chance soon to catch up. I will take great care of Leah; you have nothing to worry about."

Jacob and Nessie were saying goodbye to Billy and I couldn't help but overhear, "You take care of little Nessie here Jake, you hear me; she's a keeper." Billy scooped Nessie up into a tight hug and she flinched slightly bur returned the hug just the same. Then he sat her back down and looked at Jacob and said before giving him a hug, "be good to her son."

"I'll treat her how you raised me to treat a woman; with respect, honesty and loyalty. I would never do anything to disappoint you, or enrage Emmett." He chuckled and glanced back at Emmett who was saying goodbye to Charlie with the rest of my vampire family.

Then I saw Edward approach Charlie when he and Emmett were done with their goodbyes. "Thanks for coming Charlie, it was really good to see you and I know it meant a lot to Bella and Nessie. I really appreciate you being so good about all of this; I can imagine how hard it must be for you."

There was an expression on Charlie's face that I couldn't make out, it made me nervous, "Edward, I've done a lot of rotten things to you in the past, but I had good reason. I just want you to know that you've exceeded every expectation I've had for Bella." Charlie cleared his throat and reached up to give Edward a hug, "Thanks for taking care of my little girl."

Edward hugged Charlie back without hesitation this time, "No need to thank me for that, but I will continue to be the best… man for her, forever."

I grimaced at the word forever, but Charlie didn't seem to catch onto it.

Aviva and Liora held hands with Billy and Charlie, and Sue held their free hands; forming a circle. "Stay with them until reality catches up," I said before the twins blinked simultaneously and were gone; just like that.

We cleaned the party debris and the wolves finished off the remaining food except the veggie rolls; so typical. I couldn't help but think about what was to come, what we had to do now that our human family wasn't around to be put in danger. I know everything was just going back to normal—as normal as we could be—and it should be time to relax; but we only have six months until Nessie's birthday. I'd rather be over prepared than under prepared.

I found Jasper easily, he was by Alice's side as I knew he would be, "Jazz, have you given any thought to who we're going to contact?" I asked when I got close to him and Alice.

"I have and I think we have a pretty fair chance at getting a majority of them to join us." He replied stepping toward me and away from Alice.

"I was thinking, and it's just a thought that crossed my mind, but we have alternate transportation; if you know what I mean." The nymphs would make it so much easier to contact them.

"Ah, I see what you mean," Jasper mused.

"Good call love," Edward cheered from behind me. "That will save us a lot of time and make it so we can see them in person, bettering our chances as recruitment."

"That's what I was going for," I said blasé.

I sent Nessie to bed, it was about that time and she looked exhausted. Yes she may be older in the mind set, but she still needs guidance in certain aspects of her human needs: Her beauty sleep is one of them.

Of course Jacob followed, as he always did. Seth, Aviva, Embry and Liora followed suit not too long after. Leah and Zaynn left, but not to their apartment, I think they were going hunting. Leah was going to have to teach him about his wolf ways. The rest of my family joined Edward and I in our front room to discuss what we're going to do and when we're going to do it.

"I don't think we should look for the nomads, they're unpredictable," Carlisle said as the conversation got underway.

"I think you're right," Jasper agreed, "they could turn on us if they think the fight isn't going our way. It's in our best interest to leave them out of this."

"Which coven then?" I asked, wanting to get to the point quicker than they were doing so.

"All of them. Especially the Romanian coven; they have expressed their desire to have a hand in the Volturi's downfall many times over. I'm sure we'll be able to gain their help if no one else's," Jasper said mater-of-factly.

"So how are we going to do this then?" Rose asked. "Are we all going to go blinking around to all the covens and beg them to help us?"

"The twins can blink with subjects similar to their own forms, so we could probably take three of us, if even that." Edward informed her.

"So who's going then?" Rose asked and I could tell she did not want to be involved.

"Myself, Jasper and…"

"Me," I said, "I want to go." I wasn't about to be left out of all the gathering of our help. I wanted to be there to explain to them what we're doing, how we plan on doing it and why we're doing it. I wasn't sure if Jasper or Edward would take into account any of that.

"That sounds fair," Carlisle mused. "Bella and Edward should be there because this prophecy revolves around them and Jasper because he has prior knowledge in this sort of situation."

"It's settled then; Jasper, Edward, Bella, you're going on a trip." Carlisle said as if it were some kind of vacation.

Yeah, going to ask our friends to fight in a fight that may not end well is just the kind of thing I get my kicks out of. "We still have to ask the twins if they'll be willing to take us," which I was sure they would be, "let's not just assume that they'll be okay with it."

"True, we'll ask them tomorrow after breakfast."

"When do we want to go?" I asked a little unsure of the answer.

"Tomorrow would be a good time to start, we only have what six months to plan and practice your new skill." Jasper said enthusiastically. Leave it to Jasper to find enthusiasm in a strategic fight.

The next morning I made blueberry pancakes, waffles and hash browns; I was trying to fill them up before we asked them to do us this favor. Our future may very well depend on their answer. I was fairly certain they would agree; that's just the kind of "people" they are.

"So what, do I just come out and ask them or beat around the bush for while?" I asked casually while I was preparing breakfast.

"Let them get food in their system then spring it on them. People are more inclined to say yes when they're not hungry," Edward said, the Mr. Know-it-all the he is. I snorted.

I had just gotten done cooking and was about to set their plates, when Nessie and Jacob came into the kitchen holding hands. Nessie was dragging him and he was dragging his feet, "why do I have to wake up early?" He whined groggily. "I don't have anything to do, except sleep."

"I want you to get up because I want more time with you during the day; if you're sleeping for the first half of the day then I'm just sitting around waiting for you to get up." She hoped onto the bar stool at the same moment I sat her food down—along with Jacobs.

"What's wrong Jake can't keep up?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, I can keep up, I'm just not a morning person," he sank down to the bar stool next to Nessie putting his arm around her while she took a bit of her food. "Ugh, mornings suck."

When the food in front of him sank in, his eyes widened, "Blueberries?" he questioned looking up at me.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask the twins if they wouldn't mind blinking us to some of the other covens."

"Huh, that's a good idea, I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Jacob said before he shoved a bite of pancakes into his mouth and then moaned at the taste. It never stops making me happy watching them enjoy my cooking now that I can't.

"Do I smell blueberries?" Aviva asked as she came into the kitchen with Seth at her flanks; he looked just as bothered about getting up as Jacob did.

"Blueberry pancakes," I corrected her as I turned to make their plates.

I could hear her flitting to the bar stool and sliding onto it. It was so easy to make her happy, I adored her happiness; I also felt bad about interrupting that happiness in the very near future. "You spoil us Bella," she giggled from the bar stool.

"How else am I going to maintain my cooking abilities?" I said in the same giggly tone as I sat their plates down in front of them. Aviva shrugged her shoulders after she grabbed her fork, and then took a bite of her food.

"So what's on the agenda for today, now that the parentals are gone?" Seth asked with his mouth full yet again.

"Ya know Seth, I really enjoy keeping you feed but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to do it. I might have to leave you to fend for yourself if you don't learn some manners."

He chewed his bite slowly not looking up to meet my glare. He was wise not to, he knew I couldn't stand it when anyone talked with their mouths full of food.

"Sorry," he said after swallowing his bite.

I saw Aviva really enjoying her food and decided it might be best to get take on my idea before bringing it to Liora's attention.

"So Aviva," I said in a blasé tone as I turned to face Edward. I looked up at him through my eyelashes; a smile was flirting at the corners of my lips.

"Yes Bella?" she asked before she took another bite of her food. I could hear Embry and Liora descending the stairs; I was too late.

I continued to make their plates, ignoring Aviva's response, Liora skipped in. "I smell blueberries," she sang as she reached Aviva's side.

"Yes you do," I turned to face them and they were both smiling widely, "Hungry?" I guessed.

She slipped onto the bar stool and Embry took the stool right next to her. I sat their plates down and they dug in.

"So, what were you saying Bella?" Aviva pushed.

I hesitated; I didn't know where to start. First I had to tell them about the Volturi, if they didn't already know about them. "Have you heard of the Volturi?"

Liora's eyes shot up from her plate to meet mine, "yes, what about them?" She looked anxious; not what I was expecting at all.

"How much do you know about them?"

"Not much, they came to Mount McKinley and tried to make us go with them to their home, they wanted us to join them and stand by their side," Aviva huffed and my eyes shot to her then back to Liora who continued, "We refused and they tried to make us."

"What happened?" I asked completely immersed in their story.

"We fought back, we didn't hurt them, we just showed them what we were capable of and they left."

"Have you heard of the prophecy?" Edward asked from behind me where he was leaning against the counter top. He pushed away from it lightly joining me at my side, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"What prophecy?" Liora asked truly unaware of it.

"The prophecy states there will be one to take out the Volturi's rule."

"No," she said perplexed then she got a questioning look on her face, "are you part of that prophecy?"

"In a way, yes we are, but Nessie is the one they speak of," Edward informed them.

"We're in," Liora said with wide eyes.

"We haven't even asked you anything yet?" He replied incredulously.

"It doesn't matter, we're in," Aviva agreed with her sister.

"So you'll blink us to the other covens so we can ask for their help?" I blurted and Edward sent me a glare. I needed to know how committed they intended to be.

"Definitely, when do we leave?" Liora asked as she handed me her plate.

I couldn't contain myself; all the worrying I did through the last few days was all for nothing. They agreed without hesitation, really we didn't even have to ask; they were committed before they even knew what was going on. "Jazz," I said an octave shy of shouting, he would hear it.

Jasper came running in, in a blur, "What?" he asked frantically, taking in the scene in front of him that was nothing out of the norm for us. "Why did you yell for me?"

"I didn't yell, the twins said they'll help us," I sang; so exciting.

"Great, that's going to help us in more ways than one." He told them.

"It's our pleasure, the Volturi are scum and deserve everything that is coming to them," Liora stated.

"So you know of them?" Jasper asked Liora.

They began to tell Jasper their past with the Volturi, Edward and I stayed to listen as well. Jasper listened intently as they went into greater detail than before. How they lifted trees from their roots out of the ground from around the Volturi and left them hovering there in the air. Made thunder crack down from the skies above and made softball sized hall hit the forest floor. Animals, big and small, surrounded them, outnumbering their guard. The Volturi wasn't scared per say, but they knew they were outnumbered and didn't want a part in it at that moment.

"So my pre-assumption was far from the truth?" Jasper mused rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Pre-assumption of what?" Aviva asked.

"If you were to stand by our side during the fight with the Volturi, I assumed they wouldn't find you threatening. But it seems I've been proven wrong," he said lightly.

"You don't find us threatening?" Liora asked in a questioning tone. Her eyes widened and she slid off the stool, stepping close to Jasper. Jasper didn't take his eyes away from hers and hers didn't budge either. It was quite comical actually; she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. Which really, I'm sure she wouldn't.

"I'm sure you _can_ be threatening, I was merely pointing out that you don't _look_ threatening," Jasper clarified. He looked taken aback by her reaction, she looked fierce.

"Yes we can defend ourselves; we have many different tactics to do so. We'll definitely stand by your side." Liora said taking her seat next to Embry.

"If you don't mind my asking, I don't mean this rationally of course, but how does one kill one like you? I only mean to ask so we know what to avoid during our encounter with the Volturi." I asked because I wanted to do my best to keep them protected.

"The only way a nymph can die is to take just enough of their dwellings. In our case, because we don't have specific dwellings, we're not entirely sure."

"How would a siren be put to rest?" Edward asked.

"Just as any human would," Liora replied lightly.

"So we should assume you're as vulnerable as humans?"

"I would think that we're a little less vulnerable, but for safety's sake yes."

"That makes things a little more complex but nothing we can't handle," Jasper mused. Everyone was done with their food at this point so I cleaned the dishes and Edward put them away for me. Nessie and Jacob went to the front room to watch TV and Embry, Seth, Aviva and Liora joined them. I wasn't sure how this was going to work or if it was going to work at all, but I was glad none the less that they were more than willing to help us. That was all I could ask for in this moment.

Edward and I were out by the lake waiting for twilight to come. Like I said before, I try and appreciate it every day and now Edward is starting to appreciate it as well.

"So how are we going to do this?" Liora asked as she approached us, referring to our travel plans.

They'd spent most of the day in the front room with Nessie and Jacob; it was nice for them to relax a little. Relaxation hasn't been a part of our lives in a long time; I was enjoying watching them do it. Relaxing was impossible for me, not until after Nessie's birthday.

"How many of us can you take?" I asked.

"Depending on the size of each person, we can take up to four."

"So if Edward, Jasper and I go would that work?" I asked.

"Yeah we could do that, no problem," Liora huffed.

"Where are we going?" Aviva asked as she joined us. Seth and Embry were in the front room still—I could hear them—playing a game of NFS Carbon.

"We should start with the Romanian coven first," Jasper said as he approached us. He must've heard our conversation.

"Yeah, they were the ones that were the most enthused about helping us," I said to him as he stood next to Edward.

"Okay, so we have a coven to see, a way to get there; now, when are we going?" He asked looking only at me.

I was ready to go just as much as they were. We have so much to do in such a minimal amount of time, now really wasn't soon enough. But there are other things, too, that we have to look out for; Nessie's dreams being one of them. Her dreams have been getting more intense as the nights go on. Most of them are dreams, just fantasies that any normal person would fantasize about. The coming years with your significant other, the possibilities of children and family.

I'd thought about Nessie having a child, a child that would be vampire and werewolf. I wasn't entirely sure if it were possible and wasn't entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing. I would love to be a grandma; to experience those times with my grandkids would be unexplainable.

"So much has happened over the last few days and Charlie and them just left, so I'm thinking we should just relax for the rest of the day and go tomorrow morning." That was the best scenario I could come up with, I didn't want to leave Nessie at night. Edward was the only one that could see her dreams; I didn't want to miss anything.

"Bella, everyone is ready to get this started, there is so much to do and plan, the more time we have to prepare the better." Edward was looking into my eyes with so much intensity it almost sent me over the edge, "I can hear everyone's thoughts and they're all saying go."

"I just want to make sure Nessie gets a good night's sleep, I don't want to be gone at night," he could understand that. He was more worried about her dreams then I was. More so the nightmares that she doesn't have often; they too have gotten more intense over the last few weeks.

"Tomorrow it is," Jasper concluded.

That night Nessie didn't have any nightmares, but she did have a dream. Edward watched from the kitchen and relayed to me what was going on as it played out. I wasn't sure if this dream were an actual dream or one of Alice's visions again, the worst part about it; I wasn't sure which one I preferred.

Nessie looked to be age 17, around three years old in human years. We were all surrounding her and Jacob was at her side. He was smiling hugely—his most Jacoby smile. He looked proud, excited and frightened all at the same time. We were outside by the lake, there was a beautiful floral alter set up dead center of the lake along the shore line, there appeared to be a wedding about to take place.

Then Zaynn was standing at the alter with Emmett standing on the other side of it. Emmett must've gotten his license to wed online like I wanted him to do for mine and Edward's wedding.

Leah appeared wearing a traditional Quileute wedding dress; tan with feathers and leather. I'd never seen an Indian themed wedding before, it was really serene. Even though I didn't see it with my eyes, Edward was very good at describing what he saw. I could picture it as if I were there.

Then I found out why, in the beginning of the dream, we were surrounding Nessie and why Jacob was grinning so hugely. Nessie was pregnant and not just, barely pregnant; she was really pregnant. She stood in front of Jacob with his hands laced around her and resting on her protruding belly. They were laughing and living.

I wanted for it to be just a dream, but I also wanted it to be a vision. If it were a vision that would mean we'd lived through the Volturi, and we were happy again.

When Nessie woke in the morning, breakfast was ready and on the counter. We waited for the twins to eat before we brought up our tasks for the day. Aviva beat us to it.

"So where are we headed to first?" She handed me her plate and I was a little bewildered that she didn't already know, hadn't Liora told her already?

"We decided we would start with the coven that is most likely to help us, the Romanian coven."

"So we're going to Romania?" Aviva asked skeptically. "I've never been there."

"If that's alright with you?" Edward added from behind me.

"Most definitely," they both chimed in unison.

We waited until everyone was done eating before heading out to the front yard where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were already waiting. I could only imagine what we were about to do. The last time we gathered the members of our species, I wasn't involved and I wasn't going to sit out again.

When we reached the rest of our family in the front yard Jasper didn't hesitate to get down to business. "Are we ready?" he asked stepping forward towards us.

"Yes, we're ready," I replied gulping loudly at the fear in my stomach. I'd never gone on such an adventure, I didn't know what to expect. I have always been one to think about the dangers and possibilities when it comes to off the wall idea's; and here I am, getting ready to blink with a couple of Siren-Nymphs to different covens around the world to ask for their help in dethroning the Volturi. I must have lost my mind.

"Let's get going then," Aviva sang as she hopped to my side.

"Let's," Liora sang as she hopped to my other side.

I eyed them for a moment, fighting with myself to change my mind and go back to the house. I went over so many scenarios in my head; anyone of them was very possible to be a reality. I swallowed loudly again, fighting back the fear that was trying to drown me. I put both my hands up palm down for the twins to take them.

Aviva took my hand and gripped it tightly while Liora did the same. Aviva reached to Jasper who quickly turned and planted a tender kiss on Alice's cheek and spun back around to put his hand in hers. Edward walked behind me, running his forefinger across my back and kissing the top of my head on his way, to take Liora and Jasper's hands; we were all connected.

"Are you ready?" they asked in unison.

We nodded and they blinked.

Instantaneously, we were in Romania and it was breathtaking. I blinked a few times before I realized it was real.

"I don't know how the leap will affect you," Liora said bringing that to our attention.

The ground was thick with grass and bright with sunlight, Liora and Aviva were stunned. They'd never seen us sparkle before. They got over it quickly and we continued to find the Romanians.

We walked through the trees for a good long while until we came to a wooden path that led down through some rocks and between two mountainous boulders. We could smell them as soon as we started following the path. It wrapped around the boulder rising in height with every turn until we were at the top.

Once there we could see everything from the view the boulder provided. We didn't linger there long; their scent was getting weaker meaning they were getting further away. We continued in the direction of their scent once we were back on level ground. They weren't in any hurry because we barely exceeded a human pace and we were catching up considerably.

Edward slowed at my side, clenching his arms around my waist, "I can hear them; we're getting close."

"What are they thinking?" Jasper asked basically reading my mind.

Edward's eyebrows quirked, "Stefan is thinking about their next meal and Vladimir can sense us coming."

We ran to the east, trying to run around them to cut them off in their tracks. When we were in position we stopped, Jasper continued so he could use his gift before they reached us.

Edward spoke freely, "Stefan, Vladimir, we come in peace in hopes that you will help us," he was trying to coax them out of hiding.

We stood back to back, the four of us. Jasper was on his own and was also the most qualified to be in that position. We searched the walls of trees that were surrounding us for any movement. I reached to my side and laced my fingers with Edward's and he squeezed my hand lovingly.

Jasper appeared out of nowhere, "There." He pointed to the west bringing all of our attention to whatever he was pointing at. Stefan and Vladimir emerged simultaneously from a crowded area of trees.

"Hello dear friends, what may we do for you on this unexpected visit?" Stefan asked in a menacing tone from 20 feet away.  
****************

Yay, we're finally to the recruiting process..

_**Reviews are better than acting out charades.....**_


	19. Facilitation

So I got tons of reviews from all you people that support me and love Crimson Aurora almost as much as I do. It was killing me to make you wait as long as I have. My sociology class ended on Thursday so--I'm not promising anything--I'm going to attempt to post one chapter a week either until I finish or until school lets out and then it shouldn't be too long between posts.

I will say this though, I am almost done with this story and I am soooo sad to see it go. I've had so much fun writing about the wonderful Twilight characters that S'meyers thought up and we feel in love with. There will be at least three more chapters as I still have a lot of information to cover.

Thank you so much to those of you who review, it makes this all the more exciting for me to hear from you...I will never forget this experience.

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

FACILITATION

THE ROMANIANS LOOKED AS IF ID SEEN THEM YESTERDAY, EXACTLY AS I remember them. Powder like skin that was almost translucent, but most of all I remember their eyes. A kind of film substances glazed over their eyes that chilled my spin. They told us they'd sat for a long time, causing the film to form. I had been too afraid to ask but Nessie was brave even when she was an infant.

"We come seeking help in a prophecy that is soon to be fulfilled. If you recall our last encounter, the Volturi was the reasoning for that, and again, is the reasoning for this," Edward replied still gripping my hand in his.

They appeared in front of us, five feet away, "What have you done to provoke the Volturi this time?" Stefan captivated in a foreign tone. I flinched back from their sudden immediacy; I wasn't expecting it. Edward kept me grounded by holding my hand tenderly, using his iron grip.

"We have done nothing; they, on the other hand have some ramifications that need to be dealt with." Jasper replied for us.

"And what, might I be so bold to ask are the ramifications pertaining to?" Stefan asked in the same foreign tone. The Romanian accent from 3,000 plus years ago was quite fascinating, but it had a menacing edge to it. I remember when we first saw them, what Jacob had said about them couldn't be truer: Dracula One and Dracula Two were definitely, creep-tacular.

"It's a prophecy that you may have heard of over the years. The prophecy states there will be two…" Jasper told them the prophecy and they listened to every word he said. I knew they would want to help, I could see in their eyes that they were in. "Renesmee is the one from that prophecy," Jasper closed.

Stefan didn't say anything this time; Vladimir was the one to speak. "How do you know _she_ is the one?"

"The one who foresaw the prophecy informed us."

"I see," Vladimir mused stepping in the other direction and Stefan mirrored his action in the opposite direction. They continued to circle us as if we were their pray. It was quite unsettling.

"This isn't a trick," Edward answered one of their undeclared thoughts.

"I didn't say it was," Stefan replied halting his steps momentarily, only to glare at Edward and continue.

"But you were thinking it," Edward pointed out.

"Ah yes, your gift is very useful," he mused enthusiastically.

"It can be, yes," Edward retorted wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. Something in the way Stefan spoke, or maybe it was something he though, made Edward nervous. I could tell in the way his stance changed after Stefan spoke of his gift. I would have to ask him about it when we were out of Romania.

They agreed to join us, but disagreed to our mode of transportation. They would find their own way to Denali and we were going to continue to the Amazon's.

It didn't take us long to arrive there, the blinking was instantaneous. We were in the middle of a small clearing that barely fit the five us comfortably. When I looked around I was in complete awe at the cultivation surrounding me. There was a small water hole to the right of us with a breathtaking waterfall coming from hundreds of feet above us. The water was clear; from where I was standing I could see to the bottom. The sun was shining through the trees, barely touching the forest floor reflecting off of the leaves making a picture perfect image.

I gasped at the frog that caught my attention, hoping along the vegetation shrouding the ground beneath us. It was small, about the size of your average tree frog, but black in color with small swirls of purple covering its back. I'd never seen a frog that was so beautiful and I never imagined I would us those to words in the same sentence, ever.

The trees were thick as we made our way through the green world we were in. I would never think Forks was too green ever again; that was an understatement. This place was all green; some brown broke through if the vegetation hadn't taken it over completely. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen or been to, including Isle Esme; and that's saying a lot.

We continued to search for them, hoping to catch their scent if nothing else, when we reached a water hole that was much different from the one we saw when we first arrived. This one was brown, like the mud was drifting around in it, and trees were engrossed along the edges, some were even sticking out from the middle of the water. Then I saw a crocodile floating along the water's edge, its snout gaping, waiting for something to come along and end up in its monstrous mouth.

Liora and Aviva were walking around spinning in circles taking in their surroundings. I didn't think about what their reaction was going to be; seeing the Amazon Forest. Of course it would take their breath away, they _are_ nature, and being surrounded by it must hold some kind of significance.

"Wow this place is beautiful," Liora breathed as she spun around in another circle, her arms out stretched.

"I smell humans," Jasper said turning to Edward and me. I could smell them too; I just didn't want to be the one to bring it up. It's a good thing Jasper was over the need for human blood or we'd be in for quite a ride. It was sunny out, so we were being extra careful not to come face to face with any humans.

I could make out a village through the trees to the right of us as we continued our search for the Amazons. There were huts, one right after the other in a row. They were built with branches and had dried grass posing as their roofs. It looked as if they had dug the ground out from underneath it so they could stand once inside. Children were running around in their loin cloths chasing each other, a flash of concern flooded through me; those children could be a source of the Amazon's feeding. I shook my head to get rid of the thought that took over my every emotion; kids?

When we were past the village, we started running. Edward had picked up on their scent; as soon as he mentioned it, I had it too. Aviva and Liora looked at home as the floated along Mother Nature, keeping our pace as not to run into the Amazon's before we did. There were many things that needed to be explained and many things we needed to discuss.

We didn't have to go far; they lived but 25 miles from the village with the small children. Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were in their tree house talking to each other in their native tongue. None of us could make out what they were discussing, but we interrupted them when we reached the vicinity of their home.

"Who's there?" Zafrina asked abruptly stepping out onto her deck. The tree house was quite amazing. It was at least three stories high with four very large trees holding it in place. Each level had a wrap around balcony and there were no walls on the bottom floor. It was made out of cheery oak and was well built. It looked like a normal house back home except it had large tree branches intertwined throughout.

Zafrina leaned over the balcony to see who was approaching. When she realized it was us she leaped over the ledge of the highest floor, landing five feet in front of us. "Bella, Edward; it's so nice to see you again." A confused looked flashed across her face as she took us all in, "Where's Nessie?"

"Nessie's at home." I put my hand in the twins direction, bringing her attention to them, "Aviva and Liora brought us here." I didn't want to leave them un-introduced; I knew the Amazon's would love them, just as everyone else does.

"Hello," Zafrina greeted them, "and Jasper, hello. How is your beautiful mate Alice?"

"She is well," Jasper responded indulgently.

"So what brings you to the Amazon?" there was a questioning tone in her words; which I didn't blame her. If she were to show up at our home uninvited I would be asking the same question.

Edward continued to tell her about the prophecy, which she was already well aware of. She didn't believe us when we told her that Nessie was the one in that prophecy. She didn't believe us at first, until I explained the electricity that happened between Edward and me in Biology class; almost four years prior. She couldn't deny it then. He told her that there was only six months left until Nessie's second birthday and we still weren't sure it was going to happen the day of, or close to it.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked before she turned and yelled something indecipherable up to her sisters. When she turned back to us she looked amused, "my sisters will be her momentarily. Will we be riding with you?" she asked comically.

"If you wish," I advised her. I knew before we even came that they would help; they're like extended family to us.

When Senna and Kachiri arrived we explained their means of transportation and what they should expect once they got there. Nothing happened to us when they blinked us to the Romanian's or here, but we still told them what might happen. The twins took them back to Denali and we didn't have to wait long, about an eight of a second maybe and they were back.

"Where to next?" Aviva asked when they appeared back in front of us.

"You're having too much fun with this," I chuckled putting my hand palm up for her to take it and holding her gaze. She grabbed it vigorously and smiled widely. I don't know how we ended up where we are, but I'm really glad we have. Even considering the circumstances, if it weren't for Nahuel and his sisters telling us about the prophecy when they did, Seth, Embry and Leah would've never imprinted and Aviva, Liora and Zaynn wouldn't be in our lives now. I can't imagine living an eternity without them and it's only been three months. They are just as much a part of our family as anyone else.

We decided to go to the Irish coven, they didn't show any ill feelings toward us during our last encounter and it was either them or the Egyptian coven. Amun—the Egyptian coven leader—thought Carlisle was trying to steal one of his members, Benjamin, because of his gift; which wasn't the case. So we were saving them until last.

We gathered in our circle, hands intertwined, and headed to the last coven of the day. We'd been at this all day and twilight was approaching. I was standing strong to my demand of being home at night.

"Where do we find them?" I asked Edward once we were in Ireland.

"Siobhan and Liam will probably be at their home. Maggie I'm not sure of," Edward replied still holding my hand since we blinked.

"Okay, lead the way," I said pointing in the direction he was heading. Everywhere I looked I could see huge boulders among green and yellow scenery. The trees were different than the ones back home; they leaned to the side like they were windblown. There was a big watering hole next to us that had another huge boulder in the center of it that rose out of the water. I couldn't fathom why there were so many boulders, but it fit the scene in front of me well.

We walked at a human pace along the green lands, marveling in all its un-kept beauty. We came to a field of flowers, white lilies atop a hill that overlooked a monstrous lake. There were butterflies all around, dipping and diving towards the flowers then back up again. Some were landing on the flowers and some were only flying around in the sun light. It was a different kind of beauty from the Amazon, but just as captivating.

We continued to walk at a human pace until we came to a stone cabin nestled in between some trees. It was of moderate size and it looked to be well built. Each stone was perfectly positioned in its place; aligned with the ones around it. There was a chimney, but I don't see why or if they would ever use it. There was also a porch in the front, but you couldn't make it out until you were right up close to it. This had to be their home.

"They're home," Edward breathed at my side picking up his pace and taking me with him. When we reached the door I lifted my hand to knock, but Edward gave me a disapproving look before the door came open. Siobhan was standing at the door energetically, "Edward, Bella, Jasper; hello. What brings you here; to my home?"

"We've come to discuss some things with you, if you don't mind," Edward motioned his hand for her to invite us in.

"Oh, please come in," she said curtly leaning out of the door way to make room for us to enter. Aviva and Liora followed in behind us. "Who may I ask are these two?" Siobhan asked, referring to the twins.

"This is Aviva and Liora, they're Nymphs. We met them at our new home in Denali." I told her putting my arm around Aviva.

"Nymphs huh, I thought they were extinct since the 1600's," she questioned raising her left eyebrow.

"Our father was the last known male Nymph; he died 200 years after we were born. By that time all the others had died out as well." Liora pivoted back on the heels of her feet only to return back ontp the balls of them.

"So why have _you_ survived?" She questioned.

"We were born into this, not created. We don't have any ties." Liora put it simply.

Siobhan didn't say anything; she stared at Liora then Aviva then me. I couldn't decide if she thought they were lying or if she was contemplating what to say next. She turned and darted over to what appeared to be a table of sorts, only to return clutching something in her hands. Then she finally spoke, "Who was your father?"

Liora spoke, being the older sister, she usually did, "he was the Nymph of the clouds. He stayed atop Mount McKinley before he died."

Siobhan shifted the object she was still clutching in her hands to face towards us. It was a painting of a man on a mountain with a beautiful woman standing next to him. "You're mother was a Siren, no?"

Aviva darted from under my resting arm to Siobhan who handed her the painting. "How did you get this?" Aviva asked looking up and meeting Siobhan's gaze, then back down at the painting in her trembling hands.

"I knew your parents well, for many years. I never knew they bore any off spring." She said turning back to the table and returning with yet another object in her hands, "this was your mothers."

Liora darted to her, reaching out for whatever it was in her hands. Siobhan handed it to her without hesitation. She looked at it for a long moment in her wavering hands, turning it around and around until finally I could make out what it was. A tiara made of twigs and leafs and flowers. It was breathtaking. Pink and white flowers covered the head piece with green leafs in between each one; the trail was made of what looked to be yellow sweet clover flowers. How the flowers were still intact is beyond me; it had to be over 400 years old.

After an immense amount of time Liora turned to Aviva who still had the painting in here hands. They shared a quiet moment before exchanging the objects of their parents and staring at them fixedly.

"You can keep those; I have no need for them. If I had known you were out there… well you would've had them sooner I assure you," Siobhan said to them causing their already wet eyes to tear up and flow over.

"Thank you," they said fervently in unison.

The twins didn't move from where they were standing holding the painting and tiara. They passed them back and forth between each other multiple times before Liam arrived. We told them of the prophecy, which they already knew about it. They agreed to stand beside us but wanted to be sure we weren't lying; so we waited for Maggie to arrive.

When Maggie walked in Siobhan approached her and told her the situation. "So Nessie is more important than we thought," Maggie mused after we told her what we had already told the rest of her coven. She walked over to us, "Nice to see you again Bella, Edward, Jasper."

"I wish it were on less perilous terms," Edward replied to her.

"Yes we should've come and seen you sooner, it's very rude of us," I added. It felt wrong coming to see our friends only when we requested their help. Like that's all they were to us; someone to run to for help when the situation called for it. Even though that's completely far from the truth, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"We are more than willing to stand by your side. I sense nothing but truth in your words and intentions. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Nessie and if this prophecy holds truth than we have nothing to worry about, only tons to gain." She has such a good sense of right and wrong; I wanted nothing more than for her to do what she felt was the right thing to do. It being in our favor was just a bonus.

Aviva and Liora took them back to our home before coming back and taking us home. Once we were back everyone that we had recruited throughout the day was standing around in the yard between our houses. The Amazon coven was in a deep conversation with Carlisle and Esme, while the Irish coven was talking with Alice, Rose and Emmett. The Romanians hadn't arrived yet, I was sure it would take them awhile to do so. The twins went in the house, probably going to see Embry and Seth. Jacob and Nessie were standing by watching everything happening around them.

"Nessie what do you think?" Jasper asked as he approached her and Jacob.

"I think it's great," she said skeptically. I could sense that she wasn't as excited about fighting the Volturi as much as he was. I don't think any of us were. Jasper had been involved with a lot of peril in his past, he knew what to expect and how to handle whatever came his way.

Alice was untouchable; she was too stealthy for anyone to get their hands on her. Emmett was strong; it would take five of me just to take him down. Rose was beautiful; every being that she came into proximity of couldn't help but take a second glance which would give the time she needed to attack. Carlisle was smart and witty; he knew the right techniques to take anyone out.

Edward, well Edward is Edward. I could not find one word that would fit his image. Perfect just wasn't strong enough, he was more than that. I guess the only other word better than perfect would have to be Edward it's self. Edward was Edward: Smart, strong and unbelievably fast. He would have no problems; leaving the rest of us vulnerable. Myself, Nessie, Esme, the twins and the wolves; I was certain we were going to get in the way. That's why we needed to start training now.

The next day Edward, Jasper and I went with the twins to see the Egyptian coven consisting of Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. We arrived in front of their mud house; the first time we didn't have to go searching for the ones we seek. I think the twins are even more talented than they put off. How else would they blink exactly to where we needed to be? Coincidence: Highly unlikely

It looked to be an ancient Egyptian home. They would build their homes out of mud bricks, putting mud in wooden molds and letting them bake in the sun until they were hard enough to stack. Homes of the wealthy or high in class were built two bricks thick to ensure security; the poor were one brick thick. It was big; three to four rooms maybe. There were palm tree's surrounding it and it was settled next to the Nile river. I couldn't help but wonder if they built it themselves or if it were really an ancient Egyptian home.

I was a little worried about Amun, what his reaction will be when he see's us. Last time he thought Carlisle was trying to take Benjamin from him, hopefully he wouldn't think we were here to prove that to be true. The twins stayed 50 feet back in the trees just to be on the side. Amun seemed like one to hold a grudge for immeasurable amounts of time.

Edward started forward until we were at their front door, he knocked and I held my breath. Kebi answered the door, as soon as she looked us all over she gasped, "Oh, you shouldn't be here," she didn't attempt to shut us out, but she didn't offer for us to come in either. I'd never heard her speak before, I wasn't even sure if she could.

"We did not, we've been in the United States the entire time, and you should know we would never do that." Edward was suddenly furious and I had to know why.

"What are you talking about Edward?" I turned to Kebi and demanded, "What were you thinking?"

"Benjamin has disappeared and Amun thinks Carlisle is behind it." Edward informed me, I scoffed. How could they think that someone as decent and caring as Carlisle would take someone from their coven? Everything they did for us, for us to repay them in this way would be horrific. We would never do such a thing.

"We would never do such a thing," I told her, there was no other way to put it. "You've done so much to help us we would never," I said enthusiastically.

"Tell that to Amun, he is certain you have something to do with it," she said under her breath.

"Bring him; tell him to show his face," Jasper stepped up and spoke his mind, "We have nothing to hide or be ashamed of."

"If you must," Kebi said before opening the door and ushering us in. "Amun," she called and he was instantly standing 10 feet from us and Kebi was at his side. He became enraged the moment his eyes resting on us.

"You," he snapped in a menacing tone, "How dare you," he continued. "I can't believe you have the nerve to come here after what you have done," he was shouting now, he really does believe we have something to do with Benjamin's disappearance.

He grabbed Kebi by the waste rather uncouthly and I felt the calm I thought I would've felt moments ago, "Don't even think about taking another of my members. I won't let you without a fight."

Edward finally interjected; I was wondering what was taking him so long. "If you're through with your ranting… we didn't take Benjamin. We haven't seen or heard of him since we last saw you." Amun huffed.

"I don't believe you," he spat. "I could sense Carlisle's interest in Benji the moment he found out about his gift. Why else would he be so interested if he didn't want to have him as his own?" His voice was still high, bell like and carrying through his mud house.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed before he defended his father in so many ways that mattered, "Carlisle is a doctor; he's interested in anything that isn't normal, especially when it comes to our species." I'd only heard Edward use that tone of voice once before this and that was when Jacob came to our high school, on his motorcycle, to relay a message to the Cullen's from his tribe.

Tia came into the room, her eyes wide and pleading with us to stop the arguing. "What is all yelling about?"

"They took Benji from us and now they're here to take more," Amun said not taking his intense gaze from ours.

What came out of Tia's mouth next I wasn't expecting. I was under the impression that they all thought we were guilty. Tia proved my theory wrong. "Benji left because he wanted to, I really doubt they forced him to go," she had a disinterested tone to her voice.

"We-did-not-take-him-anywhere," Edward emphasized every word. "We'll be on our way, good luck with everything," Edward had his arm wrapped around me and led me to the door with Jasper following close behind.

"Tell Benji we want him back home," Kebi said before the door shut behind us. The twins stepped out of the trees and into our view. It was so weird how in-tune they are with us. I'm definitely going to bring this up when I get a chance.

"Can you believe that?" Jasper asked as we ran to meet up with them, "they really think we have Benjamin."

"Amun is certain we do, his mind isn't going to be swayed easily. I think if we bring Maggie here, _she_ may be able to persuade him," Edward replied just before we reached the twins at the edge of the trees.

We returned home empty handed, "We didn't even get to tell them the reason for our unexpected arrival," Jasper huffed to Alice before she leaned up on her pixie heels and kissed him tenderly. Jasper physically calmed at her touch.

I couldn't help but hope Maggie would go with us, I wasn't sure if it would be dangerous or not but the more help we have the better. That's also the worse part about all of this; trying to better our chances at survival while putting our friends in undeserved danger. Also, not to mention, I don't want them thinking we stole their Benji.

Maggie ended up agreeing to go with us but Siobhan wouldn't allow it, I didn't blame her.

That night Nessie had a nightmare. Everyone—the vampires—were gathered in our front room discussing strategy when Edward heard it. "Bella," he breathed his eyes nowhere close to the room we were in. I darted to Nessie's room because I knew exactly what that meant. I waited in the room watching Nessie flail in her sleep restlessly, for Edward to arrive.

He told me play by play what was happening. "She's in the clearing again." She mumbled something unintelligible just like before. "Everyone is there including the Egyptian coven. It's not just Amun, Kebi and Tia; Benjamin is there." Edwards's expression turned to worry in an instant. I was fighting back the urge to wake her up when he continued. "Benjamin is standing with the Volturi, defending them with his gift."

Edward broke his trance and looked at me knowingly, "Now what they said makes sense. The fact that Tia wasn't gone with him should've tipped us off from the beginning," he shook his head. "The Volturi cut his ties to Tia and the coven; now his loyalties lie with them." Edward concluded.

Nessie woke up then; panting while her eyes assessed her surroundings, almost like she was making sure it was a dream. "Benjamin," whispered after a moment, "he's with the Volturi."

"We know, I saw," Edward replied to her caressing her hair in an attempt to calm her trembling.

She remembered everything in her dream, down to the details of what time of day it was and what time of year. The snow was freshly fallen and it was close to Midnight. The Aurora Borealis was present, once again, crimson red. Edward and I stayed with her for a long while, rubbing her back and caressing her hair until the tremors that were coursing through her ceased to a slight tremble every now and again.

We decided to wait for the Romanians to arrive before we started anything; we needed everyone there to plan accordingly. While we waited, we reunited. Nessie and Zafrina were tied together at their hips; I could see the jealousy in Jacob's features. He wasn't used to Nessie spending so little time with him. It was pitiful how much it was affecting him.

When it came time to feeding, we sent our non-vegetarian guests into Canada. I know, I can't believe it either, how could we do that. What else could we do, at least it wasn't close to home; I continued to use the excuse that they would be doing this somewhere anyways. One thing that was a plus about entertaining 11 vampires, we didn't have to worry about sleeping arrangements.

We decided we wanted to go back to the Egyptian coven and tell them of Nessie's dream. Prove to them that we had nothing to do with Benjamin's unexpected leave. Edward, Nessie and I went with the twins, Kebi or Tia would most likely let her show them her visions. Amun was the one we had to worry about, he didn't let Nessie show him last time so I wasn't positive if he would this time.

We arrived in front of their temple just like the first time we came to them. This time they were standing outside of their home, like they were just arriving. The looks on their faces when they watched us appear out of nowhere would've been comical if Nessie wasn't with us. As we walked toward them I couldn't help but hope they would hear us out. Edward put his arm out in front of me, stopping me in mid step. I looked up at him, curious to why he did it. He was staring at Amun intently, listening to his mind no doubt. Nessie was safely hidden behind me, like she would be when she was younger. The last time we gathered our species to stand with us, to be witnesses to her growth.

"We aren't here to start anything or argue, there are some things that need to be brought to your attention and I see that you're not willing to listen," Edward told him from the 50 feet distance between us.

"Ha," Amun huffed, "There is nothing you can say to me to make me believe otherwise. I know you took my Benji and I won't forgive you until you return him."

"Do you really believe that? You don't think Tia would be there with him? You think he would just leave his mate to join another coven? Are you listening to yourself?"

Amun didn't respond he just continued to bore his eyes into Edwards, and nodded his head. It went on like that for minutes, Edward listening to his thoughts. He flinched a few times, his eyebrows furrowing, but kept his stance next to me. I wished I could hear Amun too, to hear what he was thinking, what was making Edward flinch.

"We don't have anything to say, but if you will allow it or allow your mate, Nessie would like to show you a vision." Edward informed him after awhile. I was about to break the trance myself before he said something, it was making me nervous.

"Since when has your Nessie had visions? Last I recall she could only show you her memories."

"Her gift has progressed and she now has a sort of precognitive gift of her own. She see's future outcomes in her dreams. The dream she had two weeks ago proves our innocence and makes since to what you have told us of Benjamin's disappearance."

He didn't respond, he continued to stare. Tia stepped forward and Amun reached out to stop her. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and continued to walk toward us. "Tia no, we cannot trust them," he spat at her.

"Yes of course," Edward said. He turned to Nessie who was still hiding behind me, clutching my hair in her hands, and reached for her hand. "Nessie, Tia would like to see it." Nessie peaked around my side Edward wasn't standing next to. Aviva and Liora were a few yards behind us, keeping a safe distance. We weren't sure how vulnerable they were and we weren't taking any chances.

"Okay," Nessie chirped before grabbing Edward's hand and emerging from behind me.

"Wow Nessie you've grown," Tia said before she reached us, "You look like a full grown teenager."

"Thanks… I guess," Nessie grumbled. Her age has always been a sticky subject; she didn't like to discuss it. Nessie put her hand out for Tia to take it. She flinched when she did, probably from the images she didn't want to see again. She only gripped Tia's hand long enough for her to see what she needed to see, and then she released her after only a few seconds.

When she did, Tia gasped, "Benji," she cried. Kebi was at her side in the blink of an eye, wrapping her arms around her as her knees buckled beneath her. She saw it and felt it, one couldn't help but feel the emotion coursing through Nessie when she showed them her visions. Amun didn't take his eyes off of us as he walked forward, stopping when he reached his mate and Tia.

Kebi was rocking Tia in a soothing motion when Amun spoke, "What did you see?"

"Benji," Tia cried out. Tearless sobs were flowing out of her as she struggled to tell him what she saw. "He's with the Volturi," she finally choked out.

His eyes went wide as he realized what had happened.

"Now everything makes sense," Edward said.

"Yes, yes it does," he mused finally looking away from us and down at Kebi, who was looking up at him.

"We have to do something," she said still clutching Tia in her arms.

Amun kept his eyes on her while he spoke his next words. "I think the only thing we can do is see that the Volturi are taken down." He looked up at us then, his eyes wild with determination, "We will join you only if guarantee that you will do your best to keep Benji from harm. The Volturi has done this to him and I know he would never do anything to hurt anyone else of our species if he were under his own will."

"We will do everything in our power not to hurt Benjamin; we don't want to hurt anyone other than the Volturi." I tensed at his side in the same moment he gripped my hand reassuringly. "If we can save some of the Volturi guard, we will." I was not aware of this, why was I not aware of this? "We aren't sure how many of them are there on their own accord, but we should find out once the Volturi's ties are torn."

That last statement that Edward made, proves he has a big heart, dead and silent or not. I looked up at him, holding in my eyes all the love I had inside of me saved just for him. He returned my gaze with the love he held for me. Our silent moments were always the most precious and revealing, we never held anything back. A second passed before Edward broke my adoring gaze; he's had more practice at this.

"What do we need to do?" Amun asked in a hushed voice looking back down at Tia whose head shot up to the sound of his voice. Her eyes were burning with something, passion, desire or pure need maybe. The Volturi didn't cut their ties entirely; it seems Tia still felt it.

Edward leaned into me then and whispered under his breath, "The tie for Tia hasn't dissipated; it's still just as strong. She wasn't in the vicinity when the Volturi took him; she thought he left of his own will. She felt she didn't have the same affect on his as he does on her and that's why he left do abruptly." It's like Edward could read my mind unintentionally or I was just really good at reading others. It was really quite disturbing at times.

"That's what I thought," I replied knowingly.

"If you help us, and we succeed by taking down the Volturi leaders I believe their ties will be broken. Benjamin's tie should be broken as well and seeing that Tia still holds on to the bond they shared, his will probably return instantly." Edward informed Amun. "We have five months to prepare and strategize; if you want to get Benjamin back, we will need your help."

Amun just nodded his head, I could see he really didn't want to fight but he would fight for Benjamin. Kebi stayed on the floor with her arms wrapped around Tia until Tia made a move to get up.

"So how do we get to you home?" She asked once she was vertical to the ground and standing steadily.

The twins will take us," I said simply right before Aviva and Liora stepped out from the trees behind us.

*****

So I've been trying this new thing called lots of detail...what do you think? Did I do alright?

I want to say that I would appreciate reviews as always........

I've been thinking about adding links to the pics of the houses in this chapter and other things..if you would like to see them leave a comment and depending on how many ask me to post them, I may just do that...

_**REVIEWS ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME AND WOULD BE A GREAT WELCOME BACK PRESENT!!!!**_


	20. Waging War

OMG I love all your faces and all your wonderful comments about Crimson Aurora. I am so happy I get to give this to you, I didn't even know that I would but here it is.

I want to say thank you mucho much TwilightAliceRenesmee, she did a wonderful job at editing this chapter and also suggested the name, which I chose to use. I hope it is all more legible for all of you, and I will be posting no later than this Saturday--I know I know I said I would try for Friday, but I have a paper that's due on Wednesday so I won't be able to start the next chapter until then.

So read and enjoy, I got more reviews than ever on chapter 20, thank you sooo much.....

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

WAGING WAR

WE DECIDED WE WANTED TO ASK THE DENALI'S FOR THEIR HELP because we might need it. We headed to their place. It was weird being there; we had not been there since we moved in to our new homes. It was not that I did not like the Denali's they are family, but I just preferred to be in my home in my comfort zone. We were welcomed in and hugged all around; it was just Edward, Jasper and me. There was no need to blink for this one.

They already knew everything about the prophecy, we had told them about it when we arrived. They knew the plan we had; we were just here to tell them it is time.

"If you wish not to be involved, we will understand. We only ask that you help if you feel we are going to win." Jasper said as we stood in their living room. I had a feeling they were going to help, but there was also that feeling that I didn't want them to help. They are family and I do not want to put them through something like this: Especially when Garrett and Kate just got engaged.

I held my breath for their response, not sure which one was the one making me do it. "Of course we're going to get involved; they're after Nessie." I lurched forward and hugged Kate around her neck; I felt relief and guilt all at the same time. "You thought we would say no?" she asked.

"We would've understood," I said, "I was really hoping for it, I just didn't want to put any of you in danger."

"We're family Bella, family doesn't sit back and shock each other while our family is getting attacked." Kate winked at me and I knew she was referring to our practice sessions where she mercilessly shocked my husband. Kate had to watch the Volturi kill her sister Irina, and it would be completely understandable if the family did not want to help. I was relieved and grateful that she was not only willing to help but happy to do so.

The next week we spent catching everyone up on what we would have to do to defend ourselves. We told them about Zaynn and how he was able to shift into anything until he chose his form of wolf. In addition, how he doesn't have the same burden as the pack does with their clothes.

We told them about the twins, how they're half siren and the gifts that they possess. The Amazon's were intrigued by the nymph-sirens and their Mother Nature ways, it was to be expected I guess. The Romanians stayed to themselves, just as they did the last time they joined us, moderating any movement any of us made. The Irish coven was often heard conversing with Nessie, the twins and the wolves, and they were getting along like old friends.

My family and I had a long time to get use to the wolves and their scent. It was like an old musky smell with that of an animal. Their blood was still there, but disguised by the animal inside. It was terrible at first, but once you were around them for so long, the smell all but disappeared. Like when you have a stench in your house that only your guests can smell.

The only time the smell is strong is after they bathe, the water intensifies it, but it still isn't that bad. These vampires weren't use to it like we were; if I looked around, I could see them ever so often flinching or their eyes furrowing. At least no one has been attacked.

The next week we started training. Of course, Jasper was our trainer. He had the most experience and he was a born leader. This was not only the most tactical but practical as well. The Romanians refused to participate, but decided they would watch. I was curious to why they were even here if they weren't going to actively train and prepare. What's the point?

"Okay!" Jasper started, "We are about to go up against a powerful source, but we have the upper hand. We know what their skills entail and we know what their thinking." He glanced at Edward and Edward nodded. "I'm sure all of you know what their skills are but you should also be aware of their new addition Benjamin. Benjamin can control live elements. They may have others but this is the only new addition that we know of. As you know Bella can shield us from mental attacks, however, Benjamin's gift is going to pose a problem. We'll have to figure out a way around that or he's going to be a big threat." He was pacing in front of us talking with his hands.

He turned to Siobhan, "I know you are not convinced you have a gift, buy it really wouldn't hurt if you willed the outcome to be in our favor. Preferably, no one dies." He added scathingly.

Emmett mumbled, "The Volturi can all die though." Rose appropriately smacked him in the back of the head.

"If it makes you comfortable, I will definitely hope for the best." She smiled sincerely and Jasper nodded.

He continued to pace before he stopped in front of Emmett and turned to face him like the good General he was, "Emmett, I think you should focus on Benjamin, we don't want to harm him if we can avoid it. The twins as well, they have the same kind of gift that can work in our favor as well. You just need to try and hold him down."

Emmett groaned, "So I can't release the full force of Em on him?" he asked pathetically. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Em, don't be a fool," Rose barked at his side while smacking him on his shoulder. This was the second time she had hit him today.

"Rose" Jasper called bringing her attention to him, "We are going to think of something for you to do; I just don't know exactly what yet. I want to fit you in around the others, probably as a distraction because that's what you're good at."

Rose nodded in agreement and Emmett was still sulking at her side. She turned away from Jasper to comfort him, what a big baby. Jasper continued his pacing tirade, musing loudly before he stopped in front of Alice. "Love, you just be the speedy pixie you are and you'll do fine." Alice smiled adoringly and nodded her head. Jasper grabbed her hand and brought it to his face with a quickness I was not expecting. He kissed the top of her hand while gazing into her eyes through his eyelashes. Then he was back to pacing. He left Alice's hand hovering in the air momentarily until she returned it back to her side.

This time he stopped in the middle of the trail he made by pacing, turning and looking at all of us. "Are you all aware of the upgrade to Bella's gift?" he asked our friends and extended families. They all looked shocked because none of them knew about it.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked from where he had been standing and observing, his eyes creased.

"Bella, would you mind?" Jasper asked, ushering me to demonstrate. I stepped forward and pushed my shield out. I was standing next to Isabella who looked nervous, embarrassed, or maybe even downright pissed. Then she looked forward and that is when I noticed everyone was staring.

"Astral-projection?" Vladimir questioned abruptly stepping forward and walking until he stood in front of Isabella. I recoiled from his approach; I didn't know what he was planning on doing. "Did you astral-project?" he asked in Isabella's face now. I couldn't believe she was taking this crap from this creep, not while I'm around.

Before I could say anything, Edward stepped in, "Vladimir, I will ask only once that you do not speak to my wife in that tone," Edward kept his gaze on Vladimir as he stepped back leaving a two-foot gap between them. He looked at Edward raising his eyebrows at him, Edward backed away, but stayed by Isabella's side wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've only met one other person that could astral-project and that was almost 1500 years ago, the time the Volturi invaded. Her name was Sarah; she was a very active being when she was human, always "being" everywhere." He emphasized "being". "She was always keeping herself busy in one way or another and always helped others. When I turned her, I knew she would be something great. That's what she wanted you see. Just like I knew she would be, she was great."

His expression turned to curiosity and then he spoke more fervently, "Have you tried to produce multiple projections?" he asked Isabella.

"No, I never thought to try that," she replied looking up at Edward.

"Sarah could," he said lightly, "she was truly able to be everywhere. The most I ever witnessed was 12." Then his gaze fell on me and a flash of excitement crossed through his eyes.

_What is he thinking Edward?_ I thought. _This Vladimir was totally creeping me out_. Edward released one of his arms from Isabella and snaked it around me, _Thank you Eddie._ He glared down at me, he hated when I called him that.

"Do you speak?" he asked me as if I wouldn't understand.

"Do you speak?" I asked back sarcastically. _What kind of question is that?_ Edward chuckled lightly at my side and I slinked closer to him.

"What else can you do?" he asked.

"Anything that Bella can do," I replied simply.

His attention went back to Isabella, "Can you still use your shield?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I can at the same time." She replied.

"Interesting," he mused.

Everyone was surrounding us then, forgetting about Vladimir's breakdown and curious about the astral-projection. They asked how it worked and how long Isabella's been able to do it. They asked how far I've been apart from her and how long. After all the questions were asked and answered and they all knew as much as the rest of us did, Jasper continued his pacing.

"So Bella, there are a few things I want to try with you, I'm not sure which tactic would be best, but we should be able to figure that out during the strategizing." I nodded and he continued to center stage and turned to all of us again. I let the pull drag me back, no need to stand here for this.

"The rest of you, I need to know who can fight. Do any of you have any experience at all?" He asked moving his head from side to side to look at everyone.

"We have experience," Stefan announced.

"Okay that's good, do you want to show us what you can do, or do you want to sit out for this too?" Jasper asked them sarcastically as if it were P.E. class.

"We don't have anything to prove, we'll be ready when the time comes."

"Okay," Jasper replied looking away with pursed lips. He spoke for a long time after that, without interruption, about how to defend ourselves against vampire attacks. Staying in constant motion was the key, that way they would have a more difficult time getting a hold of you. He also spoke of newborns, if the Volturi were desperate enough; they might bring a few along.

Jasper decided he had talked enough for one night and that we would be sparring and fighting tomorrow, he would be our object of annihilation. I was beginning to think he preferred it that way.

Edward and I decided to go hunting since we were in dire need of a feeding. Rose and Emmett asked to join us, but there were some things I wanted to ask Edward and I didn't want an audience when I did. We headed into the forest and walked at a leisurely pace for our kind; Edward started talking immediately.

"Bella, this is better than we could have hoped; everyone is here. Even the Egyptians—granted they are only here for Benjamin, but they are here none the less." He was so elated about this, I could see where his excitement was coming from, but I could not make myself feel it like he was. In the back of my mind, I was still feeling guilty about bringing our friends into this.

Suddenly I was broken out of my thoughts and being swept up into Edward's arms. The most secure, comfortable, exhilarating loving place I could or would ever want to be. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he rested his arms with me in them. He stared into my eyes as he continued at a human pace to our clearing. I stared back without hesitation; I wouldn't want to be looking anywhere else.

My breathing started to speed, and lust was taking over my eyes; I could feel it. He smiled my favorite crooked smile that I haven't seen in days. We've been so caught up in the prophecy and the gathering of our friends that I don't think we have even had a single moment to ourselves. This was a much needed retreat.

When I finally registered my surroundings, we were in our clearing. Edward didn't make a move to sit me down, so I didn't either because I was plenty content sitting in his arms: The closer the better.

"What are you thinking my Bella?" he asked sweetly not taking his eyes from mine.

"That we haven't had much time alone since our human family left, this is nice." I tightened my grip around his neck, pulling myself even closer to him. He smiled my smile for the second time tonight and left me breathless yet again. He jumped up onto the boulder in the center of the clearing and looked up to the sky. I followed his gaze up to the Aurora Borealis and it was beautiful. Green and orange streaked the skies above us.

Edward gazed at it for a while and my smile never left his angelic face. I gazed at him in all his Edwardness; he looked like a god holding me in his arms atop the oversized boulder underneath us. When his eyes diverted to mine they were lust filled and I was instantly on alert.

"It has been too long," he growled at me.

I just giggled, "Yes it has." He sat me down on the boulder, my knees at my chest. He brought himself down in front of me, my legs not being an issue at all. He leaned into me, my legs parting as he did. His hand was to my face and he leaned in and kissed me, just a peck.

I felt deprived and I wanted more. "That's all I get?" I said with a classic Alice pout, she would've been proud. He smiled impossibly wider as the electricity grew impossibly stronger. It made it that much more difficult to concentrate. His hand returned to my face and I turned towards it to cuddle my face into it. To smell him, to feel him was like an electric shock. The electricity thrashed violently inside me as his lips came crashing down on mine.

Then his hand trailed from my face down to my arm, then my waist and then the small of my back where he pulled me to him. My breathing hitched momentarily when our bodies met and he smiled against my lips. He knew exactly the effect he had on me.

"Love," he said in his velvety luscious voice.

"Huh," I replied deeply from the sensations that were taking over all of my senses.

"You're not breathing, love," he perched up and looked into my still black eyes.

His eyes were as black as mine as I gazed back at him; that was the furthest thing from our minds. Now it was us, in this moment, on this rock, in this clearing and the electricity bringing us closer. His hand was back to my face, his thumb lightly caressing the ridge of my jaw. He watched as his hand trailed down to my neck and lingered, then to my shoulder, followed by my middle. He slid his hand under my shirt to the small of my back. The feel of his skin against me was mesmerizing. I closed my eyes so I could just feel him against me and bit my bottom lip out of habit.

He moaned in my hair and it was one of the single most amazing sounds I would ever hear. That's what took me under, what used up the last of my reserve. The untamed not-so-newborn inside of me emerged. I pretty much attacked him right there on that boulder in the middle of our clearing under the Aurora Borealis. The questions I had for him about Stefan, about the twins, were nonexistent now. The only thing I saw was Edward, the only thing I felt was my husband, and the only thing I smelt was his breath against mine.

We found a small heard of Dall sheep, obviously not something that we preferred but it would suffice. Edward was done before me and he leaned against a tall tree while proceeding to watch me finish with my prey. I looked up at him as I drank the final drop of blood from my victim beneath me.

"Do I entertain you?" I asked sarcastically. I could feel the blood on my face, around my lips. I smiled hugely, knowing it would make him laugh.

His head flew back as he laughed loudly, "Got blood?" he pushed himself away from the tree, and it shuddered beneath his hand. He swaggered toward me, mesmerizing me with his grace. He leaned in to kiss me and I was falling into the numb state I sometimes fell into when he dazzled me this way. His hands were on both sides of my face, holding me tightly; then he did something I wasn't expecting at all. I was prepared for a lusty kiss, but what I got was much more… tasteful than that.

His tongue jetted out and he proceeded to lick the blood off my face. I tried to get away, but his iron grip wouldn't allow it, "Edward," I said as he continued to lick the blood off my face. "Edward stop!" I giggled against him. I was flailing wildly and it didn't faze him in the least.

By the time he was finally finished, I was still in his hands; nothing I could do was capable of over powering him. So, I gave up.

"There," he smiled sweetly, "Now you look presentable."

"Ha," I huffed, "I'm sure I looked like I was making out with a sheep rather than sucking it dry."

He laughed at my nonchalant talk of kissing a sheep and pulled me to him for an adoring hug. "Forgive me Bella; I just had to do it. You looked so… delicious, I couldn't help myself."

"S'okay, I don't mind; that much." I wouldn't mind if he did that every time, he had every part of me; my heart, my soul (yes I believe we have one) and my body. He could do whatever he wanted with any of it.

I gathered myself and we started for the house. I remembered that I had questions that needed answers and it was now or never. I decided to go with the Romanian question first.

"Edward," I said as we walked hand in hand across the forest floor.

"Yes, love."

"Do you remember when we were in Romania and you were reminding Stefan of your gift?" He didn't move his gaze from in front of him; I really wanted to read his face.

"Yes, I do." he answered simply.

"Well, I've been wondering what Stefan was thinking after that, you seemed to stiffen and I figured it had something to do with whatever he was thinking." I didn't take my eyes off the side of his face; his bronze hair was wild due from my hands being wrapped up in them for hours earlier.

He didn't respond and I was starting to think it was something far worse than what my mind conjured up. I didn't push any further, but I wasn't going to let it go either. So, I changed the subject and asked my other question.

"Edward, why do you think the twins are so in tune with us? Like how did they blink straight to the Egyptian coven without ever being there?"

This time I got a response out of him.

"Carlisle and I have been discussing that actually. He thinks that there's more to why they used to cater to us in the ancient times." He was more energetic now and I knew it was because he thought he escaped from having to answer my previous question. Ha, did he have another thing coming.

"So maybe there's more to them than just being able to bring people back people from the dead?" I asked a little confused.

"Well yes, I also am starting to believe that their minds are connected, similarly to the packs. Whenever we refer to them together, they always respond together at exactly the same moment. When we refer to only one of them, they don't."

"Now that you mention it, you're right, they do," huh, I hadn't thought of it like that. I just assumed it was a twin thing. "So, what about my first question; you didn't answer me. What was Stefan thinking?" He cringed, "Is it that bad?" I asked worried now.

We were almost to the house now so I stopped forcing him to stop with me, as our hands were still one. "Edward Cullen, you have to tell me what he was thinking." I half begged half demanded.

"Ugh," his shoulders slouched and I knew I won; it wasn't hard to get what I wanted out of him. I took advantage of that knowledge probably more than I should, but I really needed to know what they were thinking. It's that paranoia disorder that I have and I can't help it.

"He was thinking about how he could reclaim their thrown, and that is what I was worried about. The Volturi took it from them centuries ago and now they want to take it back." The pain in his eyes was so strong. I almost wish I would have lost the argument, it would have been better than seeing this. We haven't thought about what we're going to do when the Volturi didn't exist. I know we don't plan to rule the vampire world, but we can't leave it unmonitored either. "I'm fighting with my better instincts about this love, I feel like we might be doing the wrong thing here."

"No, we are doing exactly the right thing Edward. If we don't do this they are just going to keep adding to their army until we don't stand a chance at all."

"Ah," he released my hand, even though I was holding it with all my might and his hands were instantly in his beautiful bronze hair. He spun around and arched his back, "I don't know what to do here Bella, and I feel like I won't be able to protect you." He turned back to face me, his troubled eyes looked into mine. "There is going to be so much going on when it starts, how am I going to concentrate on my own defense when I won't be able to let you out of my sight? Not to mention Renesmee. Ah," his hands were back in his hair. He kicked a rock and it flew toward a large tree and embedded itself there.

He wasn't facing me again, and it was driving me crazy not being able to see his face. "Edward," I said lightly reaching up and placing my hand between his shoulders blades. "It will be fine, we'll…"

He spun around and cut me off, "Isabella, how is it going to be fine, please enlighten me." His eyes were full of something I've never seen in them before: Fear.

"I don't know, but we can think of something." I hated these moments when we argued, it didn't feel right at all. Then I felt it too, Renesmee—by then, barely two years old—is going to go up against the Volturi. The powerful vampires that have ruled our world for more than 1500 years, the very vampire's that came to destroy her a year and a half ago, are going to come and try to take her away from us again.

The next words that came out of my mouth came in a rush. I had to think of something to get her out of this; she's not going to be ready. "We could run and we could take Nessie and go. Just us, if it's to keep her safe, we can do that. We could go to Antarctica like we said we would go for my first year. Live off of penguins and polar bears, it would work, we could…"

"Bella," he breathed putting his hands on both my shoulders to stop my ranting fit. His head dropped, "We can't do that they'll keep looking." He turned and pointed to our friends and family. We could see them through the trees. "It's already happening, can't you see that, everyone is here planning and strategizing and training, and it's all just _happening_ love."

"I know," I said in defeat, "I don't know what came over me." I knew exactly what came over me but I wasn't going to burden him with it. No penguins or polar bears were going to save us now.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ideas about what?"

"What we're going to do after the Volturi, you said you hadn't discussed it so I'm curious to know what your thoughts are?" of course he would have some. He would probably have some of Carlisle's, Jasper's, and of course, Emmett's crazy ideas for starters.

"Oh that. I have a few but they aren't that promising. Nessie, however, is on to something."

"Renesmee?" I was caught off guard, I was expecting Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett or even Alice, but Nessie. "What did she suggest?"

"You, my Bella, will just have to wait and see." He smiled my very favorite crooked smile and all my worries seemed to melt away with all of my fears. Our argument and my epiphany were all distant memories now. I was lost in the liquid topaz sea of his eyes as he grabbed my hand and tugged for me to follow. I gave in and let him pull me as he kept his eyes on mine—so he could read my face—as we made our way through the trees that opened to our house.

Zaynn and Leah were sitting on the porch swinging in the swing set Rose had bought a few days after we moved in. They had the exact same one on their porch. Leah was turned with her right leg propped up against Zaynn's legs that were outstretched. I slipped my hand through the wooden poles that lined the porch and placed it on her arm quickly, "Hey Leah!" I was trying to startle her; it didn't work.

"Hey Bella," she turned bringing her legs off the swing and completely facing me, "Where have you been? I was looking for you."

"What do you need? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see if now would be a bad time to go visit La Push. I mean Zaynn and me of course, and only for a day. I want to see Emily and Sam," she leaned close to me and whispered, "I really want Sam and Emily to see Zaynn, if you know what I mean." She giggled quickly then pulled herself back together before anyone noticed. So she thought.

"What was that?" Zaynn asked peculiarly.

"Nothing," Leah replied curtly, smiling widely at me, her back still facing him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing," he leaned forward and started tickling her from behind. She leaned back into him flailing, laughing, and choking all at the same time.

I didn't wait for them to finish to answer her, I just rolled my eyes at their cuteness and nodded my head, "Go for it Leah, but just a day, we have a lot of things to do and not a whole lot of time."

Edward and I continued to the house so I could get dinner started. I was looking through the fridge at what we had, which wasn't much, when Nessie came down from her room looking a little glum. "What's for dinner mom?" She asked sweetly as she plopped down on one of the bar stools and began strumming her fingers on the counter top.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I shut the door to the fridge for the third time, like something would magically appear that wasn't already there the first two times I looked.

"I'm impatient is all," she let out a heavy sigh as she started fiddling with her fingers. "I want all this to be over with so we can get on with our lives."

"Soon Nessie, we have so much training and preparing to do, it'll be over before it ever sinks in." I looked back at the fridge and back to Nessie with a smirk, "As for dinner," I walked around the counter and grabbed her hand, "We need to go shopping."

"Can't we just hunt?" she asked as I pulled her out the door and toward the car. Nessie, Jacob, Edward, and I piled into the Volvo and headed to the closest Dacha store, the only grocery store in town. Luckily, Edward liked to drive fast so it wouldn't take too long to get there. Nessie and Jacob played their ever famous game of "I Spy" all the way there. I always had to prepare myself mentally before going into public. The stares were enough to make me extremely uncomfortable.

Edward parked in a spot in the far back corner of the parking lot. It wasn't even close to full; we just liked our privacy. Once inside we snagged a cart and began shopping. Jacob was all over the place, grabbing items off the shelf and throwing them into the cart. I didn't mind at all; I wanted to make the things he liked. That's why he always came with us when we shopped. Nessie was content at Edward's side and mine; she wasn't use to being in the public and for good reason.

"How about this?" Jacob asked holding up a bag of sun chips.

"Whatever you like Jake, you know the drill." I responded before he tossed them into our cart. He ran around to the next aisle while I continued to grab condiments and essentials to the meals he was choosing.

We made it through the next few aisles with the cart filling up quickly, and this was only a week's worth of food. When we rounded the corner to the fruit and juice section, Jacob came trotting towards us holding three five dozen eggs in his hands. He continued to put them at the bottom of the cart, "Nessie's taken care of." he chuckled brushing his hands together for a job well done. We all laughed and continued to the fruit and vegetables.

Nessie, eewed and ughed as I grabbed random veggies and fruits, telling her she would have to suffer through some of them. After that, we were done and headed to the checkout line; the lines were unbelievably long. Back in Forks at Safeway, they had a rule that if the line exceeded three people, they would open another line. It was abundantly clear that that rule did not apply here. Each line had at least five people in it and they only had three lines open.

Nessie grabbed a "People" magazine from the shelf and returned back to us, "Something to do while we wait," she said as she opened it and started flipping through the pages.

"What issue is that?" Edward asked reaching to it and lifting it up so he could read the cover. "April, I don't think Alice has that one yet."

"Now she does," Nessie chirped not taking her eyes off the article she was reading.

I looked up to see how much further we had before we could start unloading our groceries onto the conveyer belt when my gaze rested on another pair of eyes. A man with long dark hair was our cashier and he was staring at us as he rang up his customers items. I could not figure out why when I turned my gaze to Edward, who was also staring at our cashier. He looked concerned, like he was reading his mind. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt him shudder.

"What is it?" I asked to fast and low for human ears to hear.

"He thinks we are related to the Denali's, that we are whatever they are." I started unloading the groceries and Jacob lent me a hand with the eggs.

When he leaned down to grab them he whispered, "What's going on?" I just nodded my head_, nothing_, and continued to place the groceries on the conveyer belt.

I let my shield down so I could ask Edward if it was safe. It was the first time I allowed him to reassure me in this way since Nessie's birthday. It really did break the trust with me, which was something he was not supposed to mess with.

_Edward, is it safe?_

His eyes blinked quickly and he looked at me with appreciation in his eyes, he could not lie to me now. He leaned down to kiss my neck sweetly and said, "Everything is fine, my Bella."

_I believe you_, I thought back. I wanted him to know that I trusted him wholeheartedly and he was never to break that trust again. Never AGAIN, in any way shape or form. He walked forward to stand in front of the man, he must have felt the unease I was feeling, I was in no shape to talk to a human. Especially one that thinks you are something more than human; that would be a disaster.

The man continued to scan our items while Edward reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Hello," he said to the long dark haired man.

"Hi, how are you doing tonight?" he asked with a mildly shaky voice. Then he asked the question I hoped would never come up, "Are you related to Eleazar and Carmen?"

Edward answered him with flow and truth, "No, we're not."

_How does he know them? _He smiled a half smile and I saw the man cringe. "We are old friends." He was silent for a moment either listening to his thoughts or waiting for a response. Which of the two, I could not be certain. "How do you know them?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I know them well," the man replied, no shake in his voice this time.

_How does he know them?_ I thought again._ Have they broken the one rule, even though they have experienced the repercussions of broken rules first hand?_

"How long have you known them?" Edward asked.

"Long enough," the man replied with a hint of irritation.

"What made you think we were related?"

He glanced nervously between all of us, Nessie was feigning reading and Jacob was standing at the end of the counter waiting for the groceries to bag them and put them in the cart. "You have the same features as they do, except the big one," he pointed at Jacob who smiled guiltily.

Edward chuckled, "We've heard that for years." He handed the man the money to pay for our groceries and continued to chuckle. The man rang it up in his register and prepared our change. "Keep it," Edward said as the man attempted to hand it to him, "I needed that laugh," he chuckled again.

"What was all that about?" Nessie asked on our way home, "What did he mean by he knows them well?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"He does business with them—paper work—like J did with us. He could be useful." Edward said looking at me. I was curious to how we were going to deal with that, what with J being in Washington and us in Alaska. After we found out the twins could blink, I figured that was an easy solution, but I think this would be much easier.

"So would that be considered breaking the rule?" Jacob asked from the back seat leaning forward to the middle, his shoulders on both head rests.

"It's a loop hole of sorts, we let them know we aren't human, but we don't let them know what we are."

"Oh, it's one of those things, like Charlie."

"Yes, one of those things," Edward replied dryly.

When we arrived home, Jacob grabbed all the bags in both his hands and carried them to the house. That was something he always did after shopping, like doing his part. It was sweet, he wouldn't let anyone help even if I insisted but he wouldn't allow it.

I followed him and Nessie into the house while Edward phoned the Denali's about our earlier encounter. Once inside Jacob had everything sitting on the counter and Aviva and Seth were already there, putting stuff in its place. Liora and Embry were coming down the stairs; I was glad they started coming out of their room.

Right after Liora saved Embry, they had stayed in their room for a week. I was beginning to get worried, but I continued to bring them food and they would always reassure me that everything was as it should be. I waited for them to say that everything was okay or perfect or worse even; anything except as it should be. As it should be, doesn't tell me anything, which could mean so many things.

The last time I took food to their room, they gave me the answers I'd been seeking.

I knocked lightly on the door as I always did at this time of day, lunch time. Embry and Liora have been secluded to their room for days, ever since Embry's… accident.

"Come in Bella," I heard Embry call from the other side of the door.

I turned the knob that my hand had already been resting on, waiting for its cue, and opened the door. I expected to see them just as I always did when I interrupted; Liora sitting on the edge of the bed and Embry sitting Indian style on the floor in front of her. I was shocked and a smile spread across my face when I saw Liora sitting on Embry's lap on the edge of the bed.

"How are things?" I asked nervously. It's the same question I asked three times a day for the last week. I walked toward them to give up the food in my hands—nothing to fancy—PB and J with a banana.

"Things are…" I was prepared for "as it should be" when I got, "Great," I nearly hugged the both of them. My un-beating heart felt like it would burst with the joy I felt, of not hearing those three words.

"That's great," I replied with fervor.

"Thank you again Bella, for being so wonderful about this and giving us our privacy and time." Liora said as she took her plate from me.

"No need to thank me, if that's what needed to be done, it was not a problem." I stepped back and looked at them for a moment, taking in their close proximity. Liora didn't move from Embry's lap as they started eating their—cut in four sections—PB and J's. "I'll be back up in a few to get your plates," I was half way to the door so I could go tell Edward, but I was stopped by a low voice.

"Bella," Embry said barely audible.

"Yes," I replied looking over my shoulder as I held the door ajar.

"We have some news, it's not anything serious and it has nothing to do with mine and Liora's relationship. I just want you to know." I nodded my head and tried to salvage what I could of the shock-fear look on my face. I pushed it aside, he said it wasn't serious, and walked out the door.

When I shut the door behind me, I did a little celebration dance in their honor before heading down the stairs. And to my shock again, they came down for dinner that night, for the first time in a week. The atmosphere was complete and, "as it should be."

"Hey, need a hand," Embry asked as he ran by Seth and grabbed the infamous Sun Chips from his hands. Liora stopped next to me with perched lips and nodded her head.

With a giggle, she said, "Will they ever grow up?" Embry and Seth were slapping and whacking each other, fighting over who got to put the chips away. Embry won, only because he got Seth in a choke hold while he pulled him over to the cabinet and put the chips away. He "whood" and "ahhd" like he just made a touch down at the Super Bowl. Liora walked to him and had to stretch on her toes to kiss him sweetly with his hands still raised in celebration.

It was relieving that we could still laugh, even though so much turmoil lies ahead. There will be a lot of training, both physically and mentally. I must work with my shield; see what more I can do with it. At the very least, successfully use it with my new gift of astral-projecting. I need to learn the basics of fighting and defending myself.

Nessie will work on her defense skills, too. Every day she will train with Jasper and Emmett. She will also work with her gift and see if she can transfer visions without touch. It's a long shot, but I was able to work with my shield, stretching it until I disconnected completely. The twins will show everyone what they are capable of and what they can do to help. They decided what would be best for them and what they were willing to do.

Liora and Embry have something they want to tell us, they reassured me it wasn't anything to do with Embry-Liora pups. What else could it possibly be? They said it wasn't serious so, I will try focusing my mind elsewhere.

The next few months are going to be hard and it will be stressful—at least for me—this is far more complex than anything I have ever dealt with before. Every day is going to be like this and at the end of it all, before the final day, we will celebrate Nessie's second birthday as if nothing were on the horizon. We are going to work hard and our attack is going to be well thought out because we have Jasper who is experienced with this and knows the best tactical approach, Edward knows what they'll expect before they act on it, and Carlisle who is the smartest man I know. This will work.

It has too.

*******************

Sooooo, what did you think???

Let me know, you can also comment for TwilightAliceRenesmee if you want for her editing expertise...

_**REVIEWS WILL TOTALLY MAKE ME TYPE FASTER I SWEAR!!!!!**_


	21. La Push

First as always..thanks to you all of you for your reviews, I am totally stoked that so many of you are loving Crimson Aurora. I've been having so much fun writing lately, (and RenesmeeAlice AKA TwilightAliceRenesmee was pushing me to get another chapter and it's incredibly hard to say no to her) and my Sociology class is over...so I wrote this chapter for you because there were going to be some things that i didn't want to have to explain through Bella's character from Leah lol if that makes any sense at all.

So this chapter is in Leah's POV if you haven't figured that out, and the next chapter will be in Zaynn's, that one should be up on Friday. Then it will be back to Bella for the remainder of the story like it was intended to be. This is also the shortest chapter..I'm not sure if Zaynn's will be as short but if so, they were bonus chappies anyways right...?

** !!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

LA PUSH ~ Leah's POV

I WAS BOTH HAPPY AND NERVOUS THAT BELLA SAID YES. I WANTED nothing more than for all of my family and friends to meet the love of my life. More so than that, I couldn't wait to rub him in Sam and Emily's face. I love my cousin, this is understood, and I know what happened was unexpected and inevitable; I wanted everyone to know that it didn't matter anymore. I was happy and I had found true love.

I found the person meant for me and it couldn't be a better man. Well, actually he found me. His skin resembles the color of sand and his hair is as beautiful as silk. His eyes are like a milk chocolate sea filled with promise Kisses and Hershey hugs. An underwear model will kill for his body; not that I've seen much other than his chest, his back and his legs, but a girl can dream and I do on a nightly basis by the way.

That night after Bella made a delicious dinner and we spent a few hours hanging out in the front room with everyone we retired to our apartment. Every time Zaynn shuts the door behind him, he pulls me to him and hugs me tenderly. I always expect it, but every time he grabs my hand gently, when our bodies are as close as they are going to get, it astounds me.

"So what should I be expecting?" he asked as he held me in his arms. The heat emitting from him was so comforting, it made me feel safe and happy. I didn't ever want to leave his arms, but we needed to get to bed so we could go to La Push in the morning.

"I've never brought a man home before, so I don't know. With Sam, I didn't have to because everyone already knew him." Zaynn had said before that he was happy that Sam did what he did. He was very angry that I was hurt but grateful for the opportunity to be with me now. Which really isn't the case because Zaynn imprinted on me, that's why I never found anyone, I was predestined for someone else.

"That makes me a whole lot less nervous," he whispered sarcastically into my hair sending goose bumps all the way down to my toes.

"Okay, Quil and Paul are a little over the top, Jared is more laid back and down to earth. Sam is the Alpha, as you know and he thinks he is God's gift to everyone. Emily is sweet and kind and all that jazz that makes me just want to hurl." He wanted to know what to expect and that was it. I don't see any of them making a big deal out of this, I'm sure Billy has told them everything.

"So this Jared, he sounds like my kind of guy." He said as he twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers. "Will he be there?"

"I'm sure he will be because he is attached to Quil's shirttail. Where you see one you see the other because they are the best of friends." I said as my lids started to feel heavy. The day could not have been any longer listening to Jasper lecture, then watching him and Emmett demonstrate tactics on how to avoid a vampire's razor sharp chops. Zaynn must have heard it in my voice because he started rubbing my back lightly with the tips of his fingers, lulling me to unconsciousness.

Before I went completely under, I thought of my father; how when the time comes, he will not be here for Zaynn to ask for my hand or walk me down the aisle. I crushed myself closer to Zaynn and wrapped my arms around him, fighting back the images I did not want to see. I fell asleep that night thinking about two of the three most important men in my life and holding onto the only one left in some ways. Now that Seth has imprinted on Aviva he is rarely around.

The next morning when I woke up I leaned over to rest my head on Zaynn's chest as I did every morning. When my head fell to the bed, I was not instantly alert until I smelt it. The eggs and bacon illuminating from the kitchen was attempting to bring out the animal in me. This is why I never ate breakfast; it turned me into a savage beast.

I leaped up out of bed at the magnificent smell that was calling my name. Zaynn turned at the noise my feet made when they hit the floor. He eyed me lovingly, "Good morning beautiful, how was your night?" The hunger subsided momentarily as he held his arm out for me to embrace him. I slinked to him and slowly wrapped my arms around his bare masculine waist that always made my heart skip a beat if I laid my eyes on it. This time was no exception. He put one arm around me and hugged me to him, his other hand occupying the spatula.

I ate the delicious breakfast Zaynn made for us; he sat across from me at our little table and did the same. His feet rested under my chair because he didn't have enough room, so I laid mine on top of his. After I finished—the fastest meal I've ever devoured—he took my plate and washed it in the sink along with his, before drying them. I took a shower, Zaynn already had before I even woke up, and we headed to the house to find Bella, Aviva and Liora.

"Leah, we need you back here by tomorrow morning, there is still a lot to do." Jasper said, more of a demand, as we stepped onto the porch. I nodded and continued into the house. Bella and I recently formed a great bond and I wouldn't want it any other way, but the rest of the bloodsuckers still give me the heebie-jeebies.

Bella was in the study reading a book when I found her, Zaynn went upstairs to get Aviva and Liora. "Leah," she said as she shut her book and stood from the chair she was sitting in, "Just the person I wanted to see, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course," I replied.

"While you're in La Push, will you go by Billy's and pick up a part for Jake's rabbit? It'll be faster than sending for it."

"No problem, I wasn't aware his rabbit was out of commission." Which I wasn't, but then again, I didn't really ever pay attention. Rose and Jake shared that common ground along with Edward. I generally kept to myself, but now that I have Zaynn, I am always with him.

"It's not out of commission," she hissed playfully. "It just needs some fine tuning." she clarified.

"Okay… well that makes no sense to me whatsoever, but I will grab it and bring it back with us." I assured her.

"Thank you so much Leah. Now, don't have too much fun." she hugged me tightly.

Zaynn walked in then, with Aviva and Liora following close behind him. "Are we ready?" he asked as he stepped in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

We each held one of their hands, forming a circle before they blinked and we were in La Push, on First Beach. Aviva and Liora waited with us to make sure we didn't have some weird emotional breakdown from the ride. There was a moment where it felt like my mind was still back in Denali, but that passed quickly and they left.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are?" Zaynn asked as I took his hand and started walking down the beach toward my mother's shop. It was beautiful, just how I remembered it; warm and overcast. This was a nice break from the wet, cold snowy weather we have in Denali. Denali's bearable but barely.

"This is First Beach; I use to spend a lot of time here." I said looking out toward the sea. This is where I escaped when Sam had disappeared for weeks, feeling lost, the sea helped me to find my way. When Sam imprinted on Emily, again, I came to First Beach. It's like my safe haven. I also came here when I was lonely before, during, and after Sam.

We walked leisurely and talked about La Push. He commented on how beautiful and green everything was as we walked. Zaynn didn't remember what it looked like here, but he said he remembered the smell. As we walked further I could see someone ahead of us on the beach, a little girl was running in circles around him. When we got closer, I realized who it was.

"Quil," I yelled releasing Zaynn and running to him. He turned at the sound of his name and his eyes grew wide when he saw me. Claire noticed me too and started clapping her hands. Quil held his arms out for me so I could give him a hug, the look on his face when I darted around him at the last second and scooped Claire up, was priceless.

"Oh," he huffed, "I see how it is. Give Claire some love and not your old friend Quil. Okay, okay, I'll remember that." He crossed his arms to feign being upset; he was not a good actor.

"Come here Quil, I was just playing," I reached up to put my arm over his shoulder. It was one of those one armed hugs because I still had Claire in my other arm. When I released him, he stared straight ahead for a moment and walked forward smiling.

"You must be Zaynn." he greeted him with his arm stretched out.

"Hello, you are…?"

"Quil, I'm Quil," he said as their hands met and they did that man hug thing that men do. When they pulled apart a moment later, Quil introduced Claire, "And this cutie is Claire Bear." he tickled her on her neck and she scrunched together, giggling and leaning into me for my protection.

We continued down the beach with Quil and Claire by our side. Claire was on Quil's shoulders, tapping him on the head like he were a pony. "Giddy up Quil, giddy up." She said before Quil started trotting circles around us. This went on all the way, until we reached the Indian souvenir shop that was settled right off the beach where my mother worked.

Jared and Kim were standing outside the shop, Jared leaning against the large wooden box that held saltwater logs, and Kim was leaning up against him. They were so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn't even notice us when we arrived and stood there staring at them. After a good five minutes of watching them, I decided to get their attention.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat.

"Oh," Jared jumped as I startled him. "Leah, what are you doing here? Hey," he said as he slipped out from underneath Kim and strutted towards me to give me a quick hug. "This is great; Sam is going to be so happy to see you." Then he looked to my side and noticed Zaynn, "Oh hey, you must be the infamous Zaynn. I'm Jared." He put his hand out and Zaynn used his free hand to do the man hug thing again. "It's nice to finally meet you man, you're all the talk around here lately."

Oh no, that's what I really hoped wouldn't happen: And why would Sam be happy to see _me_? I pushed that aside because it really didn't matter and looked up at Zaynn to see his response to that. It looked like he didn't mind at all, as he chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. He is completely unaware of the fact that that drives me wild.

"So, is mom here?" I asked peeking around them trying to see inside the little store.

"No, she stopped working here a few weeks back, I work here now," Kim said shyly.

"Oh," I was unaware of this. "Do you know where she might be?" I can't believe my mother would quit—she owns this shop—why would she pay someone else to run it when she could do it herself.

"She's either at home, at Billy's, or at Charlie's." Jared informed me. We stayed and reacquainted for a while. I remembered that his birthday was coming up on the 27th, the big 21. He had plans to go to Emerald Queens Casino at Exit 88.

"Oh, do you remember when we tried to go to the Lucky Eagle Casino on your 18th birthday?" I remembered it perfectly. I giggled, "Who was it that told us you only had to be 18?"

"Billy, he thought it would be funny… ha," he said to Zaynn, "Guess who won $1,000 bucks at the slots in the hotel across the street." He asked holding his hands up in a cheering gesture.

"ME," I said curtly, he was really trying to steal my glory. He laughed loudly and crouched forward to hold his sides.

"Leah," he breathed deeply, "You screamed," he laughed some more. I knew it was funny but boy could he over exaggerate. "I FREAKING won, all dramatic and like you couldn't believe it." He laughed again, lighter this time. "It was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed."

"Thanks," I glared at him. His laughter died down not to long after that and I was ready to go see my mother.

"Do you have a car?" I asked Jared, I didn't want to be stuck walking everywhere if we only have until the morning. Last time I was here he had a little pickup truck, hopefully he still did.

"Yeah, well… not exactly."

"What the heck does that mean?" I asked completely confused by his answer. "How can you not exactly have a vehicle? Either you do or you don't."

"I have a motorcycle," he answered simply.

"A motorcycle," I laughed, "How did you obtain a motorcycle?" I could picture it now, Jared driving a motorcycle with Kim holding on for dear life behind him.

"Billy gave it to me; Jake rebuilt it along with another that belonged to the bloodsucker." I never knew Jake had a motorcycle, I can see why I never saw it though; that's when I was at a very dark and empty time in my life that I'd rather not think about.

"Shoot, I guess we'll just have to walk."

"What for?" Kim asked.

"To go see my mother."

"Oh right, I have a car," Kim's beautiful voice chimed in and she saved my butt literally. She held her keys in the palm of her hand for me to take them.

"Oh you are a lifesaver Kim, thank you," I said as I snatched them from her hands and gave her a hug. "How long do I have?"

"You can use it until tomorrow when you leave, I can ride with Jared."

"Thank you so much Kim," I grabbed Zaynn's hand and pulled him towards the parking lot.

"Hey there's a bonfire tonight, you guys should come," Jared yelled after us. That is probably exactly what they want, Zaynn to be there so they can all corner him and do whatever it is they plan on doing. Not if I can help it.

Kim's car was nothing special, a Honda Accord probably late 80s early 90s. It was an automatic and had no radio; the Cullen's would have a hay day with this thing. It started roughly idling then evened out before I put it in gear. We drove down the street that led to Billy's; our first stop. "Don't let me forget about the part I'm supposed to grab for Jake," I told Zaynn.

"What part?" He asked looking out the windows idly.

"I don't know, Bella just said there was a part for his rabbit she wanted me to grab."

"Okay."

We pulled up to the red cabin and parked in the yard. When I got out I could see Billy in the window, he was smiling widely. Before we even made it to the door, Billy was rolling out the door to greet us. "Leah, what a surprise," he said as I leaned down to hug him.

"Hello Billy, how have you been?"

"This old man still gets around," he joked.

"Zaynn," he looked away from me and up at Zaynn, "it's good to see you again, and how does it feel to be home again."

"I don't really remember much of it, but the smell, the smell I remember clearly, like it was yesterday.

"Will you be joining us tonight at the bonfire?" He asked looking at me.

I couldn't help the irritated expression that crossed my face, "I don't think so Billy, we only have until tomorrow morning. We have to get back for training. Jasper has us all on a tight schedule and he made it clear that we are to be there tomorrow morning."

"Everyone will be there so you can see everyone at once; it would be really nice if you showed up." Of course he would use his guilt trip on me, he knew me like the back of his hand. Thanks mom, "Ok Billy, we'll come, but only for introductions. Zaynn's already heard the stories; I don't think we need to sit through that." I really just didn't want to let Old Quil loose on him.

"Leah, it is a tradition for every member of the tribe to be there, don't go breaking traditions now."

"Of course not," I agreed completely, devastated that he had that kind of effect over me. I guess being Ephraim Black's descendent, that should be expected. Zaynn nudged me and mouthed "_part_." "Oh, Bella asked me to grab a part for Jake's rabbit, do you have it?" It's a good thing Zaynn reminded me because it totally slipped my mind.

"Yeah it's in the house, on the kitchen table. You want to grab it for me?" he asked looking at Zaynn.

"Sure, no problem," he ducked through the door and was back in seconds. "Is this it?" he asked holding it up for Billy to see.

"Yeah, that's it."

I decided it was time to ask about my mother, "Is my mother here?"

"No she's down at Charlie's making him dinner." My mother has been making Charlie dinner ever sense Bella got married to Edward. Apparently, his cooking is rancid and she wouldn't allow him to continue to eat at the Diner every night like he did before Bella moved in with him. My mother is a wonderful cook, as long as you like fish or traditional Indian recipes.

"Okay, we're going to go see her."

"I'll see you tonight," he ordered.

"We'll see you there," I said dryly, I did not want to go.

We made our way down to Charlie's; my mother's car was parked in his driveway with his cruiser parked on the street. I parked the car and we headed toward the house and up the stairs. It didn't even take two knocks before Charlie answered the door, Billy must've called him.

"Leah, what a surprise," he smiled and I knew my assumption was dead on.

"Billy?" I asked as I gave him an awkward hug.

"You got it," he said as he shook Zaynn's hand. "Good to see you've survived."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"You guys are crazy over there with your inhuman abilities and your strength and whatever else goes on. I don't know how much more there could be." He turned and led us into the house and there my mother was, in all her cooking robe and hair net beauty.

"Mom," I said as I picked up my pace and grabbed her up.

"Leah what are you doing here?" she asked as I squeezed her tighter.

"We came to visit, I needed a break from the... well Jasper really; he's all business and no play and it's so tiring." I slumped down into the seat at the kitchen table, showing them how tired I truly was.

"Zaynn," my mother said, "It's so good to see you." Mom hugged him gingerly and she held her hands on his arms when she backed away. "You look like you're hanging in there, are they feeding you enough?"

"Yes, Bella is a wonderful cook." Zaynn replied and mom shot a daggered stare at him.

"Leah doesn't cook for you?" She asked staring me down in disapproval.

"No, she does and she's a wonderful cook as well, Bella just cooks most of the time, that's what I meant." It was so funny seeing Zaynn try and make up for what he said. I can't even explain how much I love that man.

"You better cook for your man," my mother replied. "That's what a good wife does."

"Whoa mom, your jumping ahead there don't you think?" Not that _I_ didn't like the sound of that, I just didn't know how Zaynn felt about it.

He smiled, "I'm sure she will make a great wife." He caressed my hair, leaned down, and kissed me softly, taking my breath away momentarily. My eyes stayed shut longer than they should have after he pulled away. When my eyes opened, I stared at him while my breathing returned to normal.

"You got it bad Leah," my mother joked poking me in the shoulder.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Zaynn joined Charlie in the front room and I heard him explaining the rules of the game. I'm sure Zaynn would get into it, most men did. I started helping my mother with dinner; she was making Charlie's favorite and also my father's, fish fry. My father made the best in the Northwest, mom tried to make it like him but it never tasted the way his did.

"So, why did you hire someone at the gift shop?" I had to know why; it didn't make any sense to me. She's still young; it couldn't be because she couldn't stand that long anymore. She's always taken good care of herself; she's as healthy as an ox.

"Well dear, I know you know Charlie and I have become close since Bella moved away and I spend most of my time here, now that you and Seth have moved away. Well…" she was beating around the bush. "It only seemed logical that I move in."

"Whoa, a little sudden don't you think?" I was shocked. I knew they were close but I didn't know they had already progressed to the moving in stage.

"Look who's talking," she smirked back at me.

"Humph…" I crossed my arms and pouted a little. When it came to my mother, I was always and forever a child, she would always bring that out in me. And I had nothing to say, she was right. But my situation is a wholly different thing. Mine is set in stone, from birth it was destiny. Maybe that's why some of the others never imprinted, because their mates were born way before or even after them.

"Now Leah, I don't want you to make a big deal out of this. I'm a grown woman and I can and _will_ make my own decisions." She wasn't facing me; I don't think she could've stood up to me if she were. She knew why I was pouting about this. I bet everyone has been thanking their lucky stars that I haven't come to visit sooner.

"I'm not going to make a big deal out of this but I am going to say this, I will never think of him as more than Bella's father and I will never, and I mean never, call him Dad." I have to make that clear now. There was only one man in the world that I would ever call dad, and that would be my father. He is not with us anymore, so I will never refer to another man as Dad again.

She was facing me, and she had this expression on her face that looked pained. It showed her age and I didn't like it, she was stronger than that. "Leah we would never expect you to do any of that, I love your father so much. Your father would want me to be happy and _Charlie_ makes me happy _Leah_." She walked behind me and rested her chin on my shoulder, hugging me tenderly around my waist. "I love him too, but there will always be a place in my heart just for your father."

My eyes were wet from the traitor tears that were now trickling down my cheeks. We don't talk about my dad; it's just something I've grown accustomed to. To hear my mom talk about him, it's just depressing. I had to stop this now, "I'm sorry. I want you to be happy mom; I just never knew how you felt. We never talked about it, so I didn't know. If Charlie makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." I smiled the most sincere smile I could muster from the guilt I was feeling. My mom is only human and a human's biggest instinct is companionship.

"Thank you Leah," she released me and stepped in front of me. She cupped her hands around my face, and then hugged me tightly. At least this part of the trip is over with, now I can move on to the worst part, ugh.

"I need to get out of here."

"Wait Leah, where are you going?"

"I'm going out to the woods for a moment, I need to think." I walked past the living room and I saw Zaynn in my periphery, he turned and watched me stomp by. Hopefully he will follow. Once I was through the door, I was running. I pushed past the trees, stripping my clothes on the way, I didn't care if anyone was around; I needed this relief.

I didn't even worry about my socks, I just thought of the thrill of being one with nature.

My body started to tremble and my blood started pulsing, my adrenaline pumping. Fire exploded over my entire body and the heat flooded through me. Before I knew it, I was on all fours, paws on the earth beneath me, my gray coat covering every inch of me and my tail, long and thick behind me.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, dodging shrubs, and jumping fallen tree trunks. I wasn't going anywhere and that was the thrill of it.

_Leah, where are you Leah?_

My mind was one with Zaynn's now. Zaynn knew every reason I was running and he knew how much I needed to be running. I would never be able to hide anything from him ever, for eternity. If we ever wanted to stop phasing, we would have to leave our home with the leeches, and I don't know if that will ever happen, Jacob is there for life. Jacob is my Alpha whether he accepts it or not, that's just how it is. My loyalties are to him and the pack, Seth and Embry.

_Leah_, Zaynn called into my thoughts again.

_I'm running southwest_. I wanted him to be running next to me; I needed him to be here.

_I'm coming, wait up, I'm sorry Leah_.

_It's not your fault Zaynn don't be sorry._

_I'm sorry that you're in the pain you're in Leah, when you're down I'm down._

_I know, I just have to get past this, where are you?_ I had slowed to a trot so I could give him space to catch up, he was not getting here fast enough, and I need him.

_I'm coming up on your right_, I turned and he mauled me to the ground. I was a lot faster than him but I had no time to act, my mind is everywhere tonight.

_Don't be sad Leah; I'm sure Charlie wouldn't want you to think of him that way; if he and your father were close friends then I'm sure he wants the opposite._

_I know it's just hard to picture my mother with someone else; I don't want to picture it._

_Everything will work out for the best._ He nudged me with his snout and licked my face gingerly. Even when he's an animal, he's very sweet.

_We don't have to go to the bonfire tonight; we can stay out here all night if that's what you want._ He crawled off me and I picked myself up into a sitting position. He circled around and sat next to me, tangling his tail with mine.

_No, we need to go, you need this,_ I nudged into him with my shoulder. _Old Quil has even more stories than Billy; you're in for a real treat._

We ran back to the spot I dropped my clothes and Zaynn phased just past them. "I'll be waiting in front of the house," he said as he disappeared through the thick brush of trees.

I phased quickly, threw my clothes back on, and rushed to the front yard. Zaynn was there just as promised; I really looked forward to all the unbreakable promises in the future to come. He is the only reason I am going to get through this, if it weren't for him, I would still be running.

I made peace with my mother and we ate dinner with her and Charlie before heading to La Push for the bonfire. Mom and Charlie would drive separately. On the way there my mind was racing. Everyone will be there, meaning Sam and Emily. I haven't seen them in forever. I couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like. Would they be happy for me? Would they think it was completely bogus and some sort of joke? Would they be mad? I almost turned the car around three times before we got there but Zaynn stopped me and reassured me that nothing anyone could say or do mattered when it came to the love we felt for each other. He held my hand as we walked to the large fire atop the hill that over looked the ocean.

Of course, the first person I would see with wide eyes would be…

*****************

Let me know what you think of Leah...I had a lot of fun writing in her POV

_**Reviews are what make the writers world go round**_


	22. La Push PART DOS

Okay all you lovely CA reviewers...your making me jump around and dance like a little girl with all your wonderful reviews and comments. I've been trying to write this chapter for two days now, it's very difficult to write in a man's POV. I did my best and I think it's pretty good. Let me know what you all think pretty please...or at least my reviews that review on a regular basis I love you guys...

Anyways...haha...the next chapter will be back to Bella (I miss her) and the story will continue. There is plenty more to come

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

Zaynn's POV ~ LA PUSH

Dinner was good, I mean real good. Fish fry is my new favorite dish. The way it just melts in your mouth, and the taste was just...yum. Leah still looked a little nervous when we said bye to Charlie and followed Sue up to the bonfire. She didn't talk as she drove; she kept her hands firm on the steering wheel and her eyes straight ahead on the road in front of her.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, the beauty and mystery was overwhelming. The love I felt for Leah was the single strongest emotion I've ever experienced. It laced my every word and showed in my every movement. The love was undeniable and irrevocable the moment I laid my eyes on her in the clearing just a few short months ago.

The feeling of imprinting is a miraculous thing, so deep and full of emotion. I wanted to laugh, cry, yell and slap myself for staring so obviously. The only thing I saw in that moment was Leah, it was like everything else disappeared around us and we were the only two people, ever. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life seeing her face every morning and holding her as tight as I can—without physically harming her—at night.

I was watching her face when her eyes darkened and she slowly lost speed. Her position on the steering wheel changed in a turning manner and she bit her bottom lip as she prepared to take a left turn. A left into either the curb or the wilderness on the other side of it; she was planning on turning around.

"What's wrong Leah?" I put my hand on her leg because my presence always seemed to calm her. Her grip on the steering wheel loosened and returned to her previous position. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just nervous, I put all of my friends through so much and now I can't avoid them any longer."

The day I met Leah's mother, Billy and Charlie, Leah told me about her relationship with Sam. She told me how Sam unintentionally broke her heart. She told me that she will always love him, but that it was different now. Hearing her say that she loves another man felt like my heart was being ripped apart with every word she spoke.

When she had to join the pack against her will, to be under Sam's command, she was humiliated. Everyone pitied her along with Sam, who didn't hold his feelings back about Emily. She was forced to hear, feel, and see his feelings and how strong he felt about Emily. Sam and Emily's love was instantaneous. In addition, how bad he felt about leaving Leah, and leaving her in the dark when he couldn't tell her why he was gone and what he had become.

She did some mean things to get back at Sam, which the whole pack suffered for. Now she wants to try and amend that, show them that it doesn't matter anymore, she has _me_.

I had to reassure her of this, she was attempting to turn around _again_. "Nothing anyone can say or do matters when it comes to the love we feel for each other."

That seemed to put her at ease; she glanced at me and smiled genuinely. She tried to turn once more, but when I rested my hand on the back of her neck and lightly rubbed my thumb back and forth under her beautiful long flowing hair, she didn't take the turn.

When we parked I hopped out of the car before she turned it off so I could open her door for her. Light pink colored her face as she looked up at me from the driver's seat. I took her hand in mine and rubbed light circles with my thumb into the top of it as we walked. Straight ahead of us up on top of a hill that over looked the ocean I could see the flames of a big bonfire.

"Why are the flames blue?" I asked, I vaguely remembered seeing that when I was younger.

"It's the saltwater on the logs; it turns the flames that color," she explained. She was trying to hide the tremble in her voice, but I pay close attention to everything that Leah does. From the way she always looks at me to the way she creases her forehead when she's serious. I know what she should sound like when she's sad, mad, happy, bored or any other emotion she's had since I've known her. I've been aware of every move she's made since the very first day I laid eyes on her; she's very hypnotic.

When we were level with the fire I felt her grip tighten on my hand, not any difference a human would notice, but I definitely felt it. She was staring ahead for a moment and then, her gaze fell to the ground. When I looked to see the cause of her sudden actions, I knew right away what it was. A reasonably tall man, I assumed was Sam, was standing on the other side of the fire staring through the flames at Leah.

We continued to approach them and my muscles were flexing with every step we got closer. For him to have this kind of effect on Leah after all this time is the most infuriating feeling I could ever imagine, and _he was smiling_.

"Lee-Lee," he said not looking at me, only her. She looked up from the ground and the look on her face almost sent me to the floor: She looked pissed.

"Hey Sam," she said softly, but I could hear the strain in her voice, she was holding something back. "Hi Emily, this is Zaynn." She looked up at me then, and pulled her hand from mine. She leaned into my side, wrapping her right arm around my back and her left around my front.

"It's good to meet you," Emily said.

"He's great," she said still looking up at me. She was showing me off, haha; Leah was trying to make Sam and Emily jealous. I can definitely help with that. I wrapped my arms around her in return and kissed her head, leaving my cheek resting there.

"It's good to finally meet you," Sam started, walking around the fire to stand in front of us, "I've heard so much about you." He extended his hand and I reached with my closest hand to oblige. His shake was firm and it almost felt like he was trying to intimidate me. I think my grip was stronger, his smile faltered for a moment then returned with more fervor. He didn't like to be put down, well there's more where that came from. But I wasn't going to be the one to lose their temper first. If that is destined to happen then Sam will be the one to start it.

"Same here," was my blunt response. He released my hand and looked down at Leah, I wanted to crush his skull for looking at her the way he was. It looked like pity in his eyes, like he was trying to sooth a child. Leah is no child and does not need anyone, especially Sam, to fell pity for her.

Leah didn't open her eyes as she kept her head rested against my chest, listening to the sound of my heart beat which is something she did every morning. She didn't notice Sam staring at her, waiting for her to notice him and I definitely wasn't going to help him out with that. It didn't take long for him to figure that out, he glanced at me once again before turning and walking back to his Emily. This was going to be a long bonfire.

People were scattered around the light of the blue flames, some sitting on logs while others were standing and bantering. Billy and Sue were seated at the head of the fire but there was one more seat, one seat that was still empty. It seemed everyone was waiting for that seat to be filled before they started the stories.

"How are you? "Leah asked as we sat on a log a few feet away from everyone else. She was looking up at me through her feather like eyelashes, she did this a lot unintentionally; didn't she know how crazy my insides thrashed when she did that**?**

"I'm fine, how are you holding up?"

"It's a lot easier than I thought it would be." She looked out toward the open sea and her forehead creased: serious Leah. "I don't feel the way I thought I would."

"And which way is that?" I know she felt off about tonight, but one of my main concerns was her feelings toward Sam. She told me she still loves him but in a different way, which I completely understand, but is she sure about that.

"Well, I thought I would still feel hurt, but I don't. I don't really feel anything when it comes to Sam. I think it has to do with you imprinting on me, now I know the degree in which it ties two people together." She still didn't look away from the sea. I could tell the two of them-the sea and Leah-have a long history. I had a feeling when she told me she spent a lot of time on the beach she wasn't kidding.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes of course it is," she turned her piercing eyes on me, they were on fire. Her pupils were dilated due to the lack of light, she was beautiful and fierce.

"I love you Leah," I loved telling her that, because every time I did she would smile and the light pink color would take over her cheeks.

"I love you too, with all my heart," she leaned into me and kissed me sweetly. No one was around that could see us, so I leaned back into the kiss and put all the love I had in me into it. I could hear the sound of her heart speeding and it made mine speed to the same rhythm. I was about to pull away when she kissed me back with just as much passion, her hand flew from my side to my neck in an instant. She climbed to her knees and put her other hand to my cheek. She moseyed as close as she could get to me, kissing me the whole way, until she was right up against me and my arms were wrapped around her waist. All the while I'm still sitting on the log, with her level with me on her knees atop the log. It was very seductive and my insides were thrashing for more.

I've wanted so badly to be intimate with Leah, but I wasn't sure if that was something she would be so willing to do and I've never been down that road before. I wasn't sure if there were some form of set rules that came along with that and I didn't want to break those rules if they existed. Sometimes it seemed like she wanted our make out sessions to go further, but she never took it upon herself to take them any further.

The final member of the council arrived; there was nowhere to sit so we settled on the ground. Leah sat between my legs and leaned against me with her legs crossed. The final member of the council was an older brittle looking man with white hair.

He was looking at me when I looked toward him and our eyes met. He didn't smile, but he didn't glare either. I wasn't sure if he wanted me here; maybe because I'm only half Quileute, this was making him uncomfortable.

"I see we have a new addition to our tribe, Zaynn welcome. I am Quil Ateara Sr.; you can call me old Quil." He lifted his hand in front of him and bowed his head. Everyone there said "hello," "hi," "good to have you." I guess he wasn't the one that was uncomfortable I was. My mother hadn't told me much about the Quileute's; I only knew what Billy had told me. Now here I sit, surrounded by Quileute's and blessed with Leah in my arms.

Leah was looking up at me adoringly, "Thank you, I'm happy to be here." I replied after a pause.

Billy spoke first about the spirit warriors, this I'd heard back in Denali a few weeks ago. I didn't really pay attention because I couldn't help noticing Sam staring at Leah; it was like he was trying to talk to her with his eyes. It was making me insanely jealous and incredibly infuriated. I leaned down and whispered "_I love you_," in her ear, pulling a piece of her hair back to give me free use of her neck. So, I kissed below her ear lightly when I said it she quivered. She reached her hand up behind her and caressed my cheek. I turned my face into it and took a deep breath of her wonderful exotic scent. She was completely unaware of Sam's observation; she must really be over it.

Old Quil, started on his story, The Third Wife, he called it. Sam didn't look at Leah after the little show I put on and no one was even remotely aware of that little show but Sam and me. I listened to the story, but also kept watching Sam, if his eyes were to fall on Leah, I was ready for an encore.

Towards the end of the story, when Old Quil was telling how the third wife killed herself to save her husband and children, we heard a deep howl full of sorrow coming from the woods beyond the trees behind us. It sent a chill up my spine but everyone else looked shocked too.

"Who's not here?" Sue asked looking around at everyone.

"Everyone is here," Billy replied with confusion.

"I'm going to phase," Sam said.

"Wait," Emily called placing her hand on his arm where he had turned to leave. He turned around, kissed her, and then continued to leave.  
I felt as if I should be going with him, "I'll go with you." I said getting up.

"Why," Leah didn't have the same thing in mind. "Why do _you_ need to go?" She asked eyeing me skeptically and her forehead was creased.  
"Trust me Leah; I'll be back before you know it." I squeezed her tightly and then ran after Sam, phasing before I even hit the trees. Phasing for me was a lot like changing clothes, not at all like the true Quileutes. It was also like second nature, I'd been doing it for 65 years.

It didn't take me long to find Sam, his smell was potent like Jacob's, that must be an Alpha thing. When he noticed me, he crouched. Was he really going to attack me? Was he honestly that stupid?

My assumption was correct, he lunged at me, razor sharp teeth bared and snarling. He was slamming into me, smashing me into a big tree, and tree split right down the middle. I fell to the floor with a loud thud and stood up quickly shaking myself to gain consciousness. When my vision settled Sam was coming at me again. This time I acted. I leapt out of the way just before he reached me and he slammed shoulder first into the same tree finishing it off.

He was off the floor quickly and growled ferociously at me, tail wagging, he was enjoying this. Did he even know it was me? Did he know it was me; was he continuing this intentionally? He came at me again, this time running around and trying to come at my side. He succeeded and pushed me down again, but not without me getting a mouth full of his neck and throwing him over me when I hit the ground. I was up this time before he was, snarling and waiting for him to come at me again. I've never been in a fight like this before, being unable to phase into anything but a wolf was something I was learning to adjust to but I still needed time to adjust to this turn of events in my life.

"Stop," What in the world was that? I'm waiting for Sam to attack me and now I'm hearing voices in my head, what is going on? Sam broke my concentration when he slammed into me knocking me down again and this time it hurt. My leg was throbbing and I felt weak.

"Stop now," the voice growled in my head. I couldn't move and my leg was obviously broken. I had landed on a rock in just the right manner with just enough pressure to break the bone. Sam was standing in front of me, his teeth still bared and snarling. "That is not how brothers treat each other in this tribe." the voice said. What does he mean brothers? Sure were partially from the same tribe but that sure as hell doesn't make us brothers.

"You're both asking the same questions and I will give you both the same answers." The voice was loud and clear in my mind, the pain was still there but I couldn't think of anything else except what was going on in my head.

"I am Taha Aki, the Great Wolf; I've been waiting in these woods for many years, waiting for you… Zaynn." No flipping way, I can't believe it Taha Aki is still alive. "I've been waiting for your birth. A long time ago I was told of a prophecy, the same prophecy you are now involved in." The voice slipped away and it was silent.

Sam was still standing in front of me; I was waiting for him to attack, to take the last blow that would end this fight for good. But he did exactly the opposite of what I was expecting, he phased. I closed my eyes, as I did not want to see his...little Sam. When I opened them, he was clothed and there was a man walking up beside him. He was old and withered; his clothes were rags around his waist.

"Can you phase?" Sam asked me, not noticing the man behind him. He reached down to my leg and touched it lightly, I winced. I growled in agony because I'd never felt pain like this before. "I'm so sorry Zaynn; I didn't realize that was you." I phased and it actually hurt worse in human form than it did when I was in my wolf form.

"Ah..." I reached down and held the part above my broken bone. Then the old man was there looking over Sam's shoulder down at me. "Behind you," I grunted pointing at the old man. Sam turned around and the old man was looking at him intently.

"You are the Alpha, no?" He asked in a very hoarse voice.

"Yes, I am Sam Uley. Are you Taha Aki?"

"Yes, I've been waiting… a long time… for that one," he said pointing down at me his face completely unreadable.

"Why have you waited so long?" I asked, "I've been in Alaska for 72 years."

He looked confused as he spoke his next words, "No, you have only been there for 14 years."

Has he completely lost his mind? "I'm 81 years old, what do you mean?" I asked completely stunned. I think I would know how long I've been in Alaska, and especially know how old I am.

"You have been ill informed young man; your mother must have done something to your sense of time. She was capable of that."

" How do you know of my mother?"

" I have been watching over all of you for years, the Quileutes and the Makahs. I felt it my duty to stay around and see that the prophecy be fulfilled. I also knew your father, Joshua Uley."

"What?" Sam said in an influencing tone. "He is _not _my brother."

"What do you mean I was ill informed?" Why would my mother do that to me? She wouldn't, this old man has definitely lost his mind.

"Your mother, Taima; she was one of the few left that held magic in her blood. She had many spells that could've caused you to think you were many years older than you are, one being the sense of time spell. She must have used it on you so you would think more time went by when really, it did not."

"That can't be true; Aviva and Liora have been with me the entire time." I could not let myself believe what he was saying, that would make my whole life a lie and Aviva and Liora would be a part of that. They wouldn't do that to me...would they?

"I think you need to have a talk with this Aviva and Liora, they've been hiding something from you," Taha said.

"So you're telling us that we're brothers, I've had a brother this whole time and didn't even know it?" Sam asked looking about as confused as I probably did.

"Actually, you have two brothers, there are three of you."

"Who else? Why were we kept away from each other?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Embry was born to your mother's aunt," Taha said looking at me. "His father is also your father."

"So because of our father, we were kept apart, is that what you're telling me?" Sam asked clearly, this was making him angry, his words rose in volume as they flowed from him. I didn't know what to think, my whole life was basically a mirage, and how do I go on from here? How do I deal with such fallacies? My family lied to me for years; I've been living in an accelerated universe.

My head was spinning with questions and tears were starting to well in my eyes for the first time in years. "I need to see Leah?" I said interrupting Sam and "Taha Aki's" arguing, Sam was refusing to believe what he was saying and I still didn't know what to think. What am I going to do about Leah?

"I'll get her," Sam said. Before he took off he turned to me and knelt down to be right next to me. "Whatever is happening here, we'll deal with it later. I have to say this now because Leah won't give me a chance to say it." He paused, maybe trying to find the words or didn't know how to start, whatever it was I could care less, I needed to see Leah.

"Well, I know I have no room to talk here, but what happened between me and Leah was beyond my control, I still feel bad about it."

"Leah doesn't need your pity," I spat. "She's over it, she's a different person now, and she laughs and smiles and blushes constantly. Don't you, worry about Leah."

"Just don't break her heart alright," he barked over me. He was actually telling me not to break Leah's heart after he has already done that. I was the one to mend that heart. I've been the one to make her smile over the last four months; I was the one to comfort her when she was scared to tell Billy about me. I've seen her change as a person, when I first met her she was hollow, beautiful, smart, and intriguing, but hollow nonetheless. I could see it in her eyes and in the way she spoke.

Not long after, I was beginning to see life return to her eyes, her voice was happier when she spoke, not just to me, but also to everyone around her. She opened up to me in ways she thought she never would again, she put her heart back on the line; this time it would be cherished. "I'm nothing like you; I would never do that to Leah."

He nodded and darted off behind the trees leaving me alone and vulnerable with a crazy old man who thinks he is Taha Aki. "So, what crazy farm did you escape from?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"You don't believe me do you?" He raised his white bushy eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait to tell Aviva and Liora about this, they would definitely get a laugh out of this. "You'll believe me soon enough."

Leah came trotting through the trees and stopped as soon as she saw me lying on the ground gripping my leg. She darted back into the trees and back moments later pulling her pants up and buttoning them while running toward me. The relief I felt when I saw her took all the pain away, I craved to have her in my arms. I needed her to tell me that all this was crazy, that the old man was crazy. Yeah, I should be so lucky.  
She fell to the ground in front of me, her hands fluttering over my broken leg anxiously. "Zaynn what happened?" She cooed, scooting closer to me, making me feel even better.

"I was running after Sam and when I caught up with him, I tripped. I took him down with me but he landed on my leg which landed on a rock which led to my broken leg." I said in a pouty voice.

"Oh, Zaynn, I'm so sorry. We need to get you back to Carlisle, he can fix you up."

" Yes before that starts healing too much or he will need to re-break it to put it back in place," Sam just had to inform me. I'll admit Sam seemed like a really good guy. He was right about what happened between him and Leah, she knew that too. It was just hard for Leah because she was the only one who didn't find happiness in the end. Now that she has it I think everyone can be civil.

"Thanks for filling me in," I replied sarcastically.

"Anytime," he said. I could sense his appreciation of my little fib. Even though I'm sure, his pack would soon find out the truth but no one needed to know that right now. It was an accident and I believe he wouldn't have done it if he knew it was me.

"We're about to go up against the Volturi, are you down to help us out with that?" I asked because I knew everyone else back home wanted to ask us but at the same time they didn't want to ask us to.

"Definitely," Sam replied with excitement. "Will there be any action this time?"

The twins arrived shortly after I called for them. Once they have blinked with you, they can hear you if you call for them. I've blinked with them many times, they heard me loud and clear.

"Zaynn, what happened?" They asked in unison running the 10 steps it took to reach me.

"I broke my leg. How old am I?" I needed to know if the crazy old man was right. If he was right, I needed to know why?

"81," they said. They looked confused, but they also looked nervous, or guilty, but I couldn't decide which one.

"No, how old am I really?" They didn't answer right away. They were probably trying to figure out what to say, thinking amongst themselves. They were very bright and fast when they put their minds together-literally. It was very unique and impossible to believe, but yet they really could think as one. Aviva leaned down to be even with me, she was always the one to comfort me, like a real mother would.

"Your mother came to us one night, she made us listen to her and her hocus pocus. She said she was dying from a disease and asked us to take care of you." She didn't speak anymore; Liora took over as she knelt down next to her. "She said your father was a bad man, and he might come looking for you. We promised her we would take care of you and protect you from that man. Even after she told us of the spell she put you under, we agreed to that as well." I believed them because that's the kind of people they are. They would do anything for anyone if you asked them to. They did the right thing, but what I couldn't figure out was why so old.

"Why did she want me to think I was so old?" That was the most random question. Why?

"She knew you would think anyone that would remember you or know of you would be dead so you wouldn't go looking for anyone."

"No more secrets, ok? I don't care what it is; I always tell you two the truth."

We said goodbye to everyone and see you soon to Sam and his pack; they would be in Alaska in a week to help prepare for the fight ahead. Quil complained about being away from Claire that long, until we explained to him about the blinking. Aviva and Liora agreed to blink him home in the mornings when Claire woke up and at night when it was time for her to go to sleep.

When we got back to the house, everyone was surrounding me the moment I was on the ground.

"What happened?" Bella asked her melodic voice full with concern. I've never met vampires before, and I definitely wouldn't have thought they were like the ones I know now. I actually look up to them for making do with what they have. They live like humans for the most part, except for the killing of live animals to saturate their thirst.

"I was chasing Sam and I tripped, when I fell he fell on top of me and I broke my leg."

"Carlisle," she breathed. Leah's fingers were fluttering as she knelt down next to me and her hands were hovering over my leg. She had more motherly instincts then you would think, it was marvelous the amount of passion she had for other people. Then Edward was there, I forgot about his mind reading, I didn't think about that when I made the fib. I hope he doesn't rat me out.

"I see we have a lot of things to discuss." He said as he knelt down and looked over my leg. Then Carlisle showed up. "Carlisle, he's broken his leg, it doesn't seem to have healed a great deal, I think you can still break it and brace it."

"Let me take a look," he said before he knelt down with the rest of them. "It broke here," he said pointing at the bone sticking out of my pants. "There are some torn ligaments, but those should heal just fine on their own. There's some torn muscle here which should also heal on its own."

"Can you just break my leg and get it over with," I asked, just do it already. He didn't even give me a chance to prepare, he snarled and grabbed my leg with a lot of force, and then there was pain, all over. I grunted, groaned, and grabbed Edward's arm that was the closest to me and squeezed it with all my strength. I knew it wouldn't faze him, that's why I did it.

Leah was sitting behind me, holding me up so I wasn't lying on the ground. She started rubbing my shoulders and arms trying to relax me. Any other time, that would've worked, but this was excruciatingly painful even more than the original break.

"Did you ask Sam if he would help us?" Bella asked Leah.

"Yes, they will be here in a few days," Leah replied. Carlisle gave me some form of liquid, said it would help the pain. I started to feel numb and the pain quickly faded until it was only a twinge.

"So you'll never guess who showed up at the bonfire we attended." I said in my groggy state.

"Who?" Edward asked. Bella looked confused; they weren't anticipating this.

"Really?" Edward asked looking at Bella, his eyes wide with something I couldn't decipher; interest maybe.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to do that," I slurred. This liquid was no joke; I was falling asleep sitting here in mid conversation.

"Forgive me Zaynn, it's hard to tune things out when I'm interested," Edward half chuckled.

"So he said you were Sam's brother?" Edward said skeptically.

"Just tell the whole story for me, why don't you." It was actually relieving, I didn't have to do anything just remember what I wanted him to see. _Don't tell them about the fight between Sam and me, it wasn't intentional, and I don't want anyone to worry about it._ I thought. Edward nodded and that was all I had to do. Edward would tell the rest of my story and I could go to sleep.

Before I fell out completely, I pushed my head back so I could see Leah, my Leah. She had tears in her eyes as she looked and my wounded leg. She met my gaze and smiled, she smiled for me. I will always be the one to make her smile, to make her laugh and to make her happy. She will always be the one to do the same for me, even if I do end up being Sam and Embry's brother, we will be happy and we will all be a family.

That's what I dreamt about when I slipped into unconsciousness. After Leah kissed me sweetly and told me she loved me, I was out.

***********

So what did you think???? I really really want to know here people..I'm nervous..did I add to much drama for your mama or what...too much for one story I don't know, but I would like to know...

Also a huge thanks to RenesmeeAlice...she has been editing all of my previous chapters...all the way through 7 is reposted so if you feel like you want to read back through it, it'll be more understanding than the first lol

I guess I have some funny things I like to do that make no sense haha...who would've known..not I, that's why I got a beta...yay to FV!!!!

Also, RenesmeeAlice has been asking me about a sequel.

I'm not sure what I think of that and I'm not sure if that's something I should do

It would help me out a lot if I got your feedback on this...

**review away my lovely reviewers review away!!!!**


	23. Surreptitious

Thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers out there, I've been having a few conversations with some of you and you are awesome..welcome to RebellaCullen...haha shots!! lol

Wow, the reviews have been awesome and I'm totally smiling from ear to ear as I post this knowing that tons of you are in for a treat in the upcoming chapters. I've been brainstorming with my beta (RenesmeeAlice) and we are a great team.

This chapter is a little short but it's what I like to call a filler chapter, answers some questions and brings on some new ones.

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

21. SURREPTITIOUS

HERE WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF MAY, MOTHERS DAY, AND I'M OUTSIDE attempting to kick the crap out of Emmett. Emmett: Huge, stronger than a Mack truck, Emmett. We'd been at this all morning.

Leah and Zaynn went to La Push and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Even though Leah doesn't celebrate Mother's Day, I was happy to hear that she would see her mother.

"Come on Bells, you can't catch me?" Emmett stood up from his crouched position, "Really?" He had this cocky amused look on his face when I lunged at him and he dodged me just like every single one of the other 500 times I've tried to tackle him. "I think I felt you graze me on that one, you're getting closer."

I huffed, "That's not funny Em."

"I didn't say it was," he put his arms up in a defending manner and chuckled.

"You didn't have to," I mumbled as I got up off the ground and brushed myself off. This was becoming very frustrating. "I can't even tackle someone, how am I going to defend myself when it really matters?" Edward was probably right, I'm just going to get in the way and make things more difficult.

"Don't say that," Zafrina said from where she and Nessie have been training. She's been trying to help Nessie to show someone her memories without touch. They've been practicing it for weeks and nothing.

"It's true, I cannot defend myself let alone fight. I'd be better off standing behind some trees and protecting all of you from mental attacks."

"Bella," she said walking over to me now, "All you have to do is look deep inside yourself and find your tough side. It's there; you just haven't looked hard enough."

"Huh… you may just be on to something." She had a very good point, and I knew exactly what to do to find my inner toughness.

"Mom, did you see that?" Nessie asked me, breaking me away from my epiphany.

"Did I see what?"

"Oh man, I thought I had it that time." She looked very disappointed as she stomped off toward the porch where Jacob now in his human form was taking five from fighting with Jasper.

"You'll get it next time Ness, you're working really hard." Jacob said as she climbed the stairs to the porch. "If you're able to do it, you will," he took Nessie into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him.

"My head hurts," she said in a pouty voice looking up at him.

"Oh…" he cooed while he ran his hand through her hair and started rubbing small circles with his fingers. She laid her head against his chest and she let out a sigh. When I was training with my shield, it was tiresome but I couldn't feel pain even if it were present.

Edward was with Carlisle at the hospital gathering supplies for all the bumps and bruises that were sure to appear on Nessie and possibly some of the wolves. Fighting with wolves and vampires isn't all roses and clovers. We fight with teeth, claws, and inhuman strength. There's bound to be some accidents along the way.

I missed Edward terribly, even though he's only been gone a few hours. I could've gone with him and left half of me here, but I wanted to be complete when I fought against Emmett.

"Okay Em, I'm going to try something. Zafrina gave me a great idea about finding my inner toughness. We're going to see what my other half can do."

"What are you talking about Bella, Edward isn't here." Emmett said, missing my point entirely. "And that isn't fair, Edward cheats."

"I didn't mean Edward Em, I meant _my other half_," I put my hands to my chest to emphasize the "me" part. A look of understanding came over his features and he smiled his wide grin. I shook my head at his excitement; I knew exactly what he was thinking now. He would be fighting against _me;_ we weren't sure if this me could even get hurt. We were about to find out.

"So how does this work, if you get hurt does she get hurt too?" Emmett asked me. What a freaking goof ball. One would think a guy this size would be more manly or have a stronger presence. His presence is strong alright, but in an annoying fashion.

"You need to grow up Emmett, obviously we don't know."

"Whoa, this Bella bites: Ouch," he feigned biting and shook his hand as if he was trying to remove the pain. I stood with my arms crossed and my lips pierced; he was not amusing to me in the least. "Well, come on little sister, show us what you got."

I didn't move I just sat there staring at him, planning my attack. I've seen how vampires fight; it's all about timing and the dance itself. Isabella's to chicken to fight; she holds back her strength when it comes to play fighting. If it comes down to it, I know she'll be able to handle herself. I on the other hand do have balls and I intend on showing Emmett just how much.

A snarl started in my chest and rose up my throat, my muscles flexed as I prepared to pounce. My vision went red as if I was turning on the assassin in me and my breathing accelerated at just the right moment when I needed it the most. I sprang on an unsuspecting Emmett as the snarl inside me let loose. I landed right on top of him thrashing and scratching against his marble armor. Of course, I wouldn't hurt him, that's why I was letting myself go. I had him pinned for a moment before he used his brute strength to lift us both off the ground.

"That was good Bells; you had me there for a second." Emmett chuckled under me as he held me above his head, "Now, let's see if _Isabella_," he mocked me and it made my insides burn with hate. I don't do well with people mocking me, "Can feel this," he wrenched his arms back like a catapult to throw me to the ground.

I was too fast.

As soon as he released me to the ground I tucked in and landed feet first with one hand on the ground catching myself. I leaped instantly, giving Emmett no time to react and I had him again. This time my mouth was to his throat, "Okay okay, you got me." Emmett said stumbling back from my sudden impact on his shoulders. "This Bella can hold her own," he chuckled when I dropped from his back and landed firmly on the ground.

"Not bad?" I asked.

"Not bad at all," he cheered putting his hand up for me to smack it. I thought about it for a moment. Then I thought sure why not.

"Now we should see if I can use my shield," Isabella said after our high five. It's not that I dislike Emmett, I just don't agree with his immaturity; I don't know how Rose does it.

The Denali's arrived not to long after that, Isabella had only tried a few times to shield someone from Zafrina's pictures. "Hi Bella, Bella," Kate said when she hopped out of the big pickup truck; "Practicing are we?" she smiled deceivingly.

"Yes, you just missed me beating up Em," I told her.

"Really?" She asked giving Emmett an amazed look.

"She cheats," he bellowed pointing at me accusingly. I put my hands up in a, _whatever you say_, gesture: I do not cheat.

"We were just seeing if I can use my shield while astral-projecting, would you like to assist?" Isabella asked. What a conniving little vampire she is.

"Of course, you know I love a good shock," she smiled and put her hand in the air. It was as if static blanketed the skin over her palm. It was such a high voltage of electricity that it crackled. "Who's the victim, oh; I mean who's the helper?"

"I'll do it," Jacob volunteered.

"No you won't," Nessie said quickly, her arms tightening around him. "That's no joke, it'll hurt."

"No kidding, I thought it would tickle, of course it will hurt; but I think I can take it. I want to know if I can take it." He smiled widely at Kate, "Only if I can phase." Since we moved here Jacob, Leah, Seth and Embry have made quite the impression on the Denali's. They've even hunted together and it was easy.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Nessie smirked before she dropped her grip on him. He jumped off the porch, over the stairs and landed right next to Kate.

"Okay wolfy, no attack backs, this is for Bella. Agreed?" she put her hand out to shake and Jacob shook it vigorously.

"Agreed." He ran off into the woods a man and came back a giant wolf. He trotted up to us and right beside of Kate he sat.

"Pee-yew, Jake you stink man, ugh," he snort laughed, "You ready Bella?" she asked looking at Isabella as she pinched her nose. Isabella nodded and she was still, no expression on her face, she was concentrating. She waved her hand for Kate to touch Jacob, Nessie's eyes widened as she watched in anticipation of Jacob's reaction.

Kate inched closer to him with the palm of her hand; she rested her hand on his side. The open clearing that our homes were nestled into was filling with an agonizing howl from Jacob as he fell to the ground; he was curling up into his body as he withered in pain. Isabella ran to him with Nessie and me following suit. He didn't stay on the ground long, as soon as we reached him; he was scurrying to be on all fours. He shook his fur out like a wet dog and then huffed.

"Sorry Jake," Isabella said sweetly as she ran her fingers through the fur on top of his head.

Nessie was petting him all over cooing, "You're okay Jakey you're okay." I didn't do anything but look him over to make sure there wasn't a serious injury, there wasn't. He rolled his shoulders and nudged Nessie off of him, she moved without hesitation, letting him pass to Kate.

"Give me a minute this time, please," Isabella asked putting her hand to her forehead in thought. She paced back and forth for a few laps, then she stopped, turned to face Jacob and then she went blank. I could see her struggling this time to get her shield to Jacob; we didn't need to see him go through that again.

Everyone had heard Jacob's cry and was now our audience to Isabella's frail attempt to use her shield while I was here. This was stupid and a seriously bad idea, why couldn't Zafrina keep showing him pictures, that would make more sense. Zafrina didn't do it, even though I willed her with my eyes to take over. So there Isabella stood, with no expression on her face, and then she flicked her wrist for Kate to try again.

This time, when she touched him, he merely quivered at her cold hands for a moment, and then he snort laughed. Kate released her hand from his side and asked, "Was it Bella?" He shook his head, no. "Well what was it then."

"It was his strength," Embry said from behind us. "He dealt with it, didn't let the pain affect him physically, and handled it mentally." He shrugged his shoulders as if it were obvious.

"You know that how?" I asked, stunned that he could come up with all of that.

"Well, Bella," he said looking at Isabella, "You know that thing I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yes," she replied, her tone laced with confusion and curiosity.

"Well that's just it; I have telepathy like Edward, only it's different."

We were all in awe at what Embry just revealed. "Telepathy?" Alice asked quizzically from the porch where she'd been sitting through the entire practice.

"Yes, telepathy," Embry agreed shaking his head. Alice started walking toward him, a blank stare plastered on her face. She was looking to the future, to a place far from here and a place that is usually hard for her to see. Over the months, that we've been here in Denali she's been able to look around the wolves, but only if they weren't directly involved would she be able to see the future. This might be another answer to that problem.

"What was that?" Embry asked looking disoriented for a moment. "What did you just do?"

"I looked to the future, a future I cannot see. What did you see?" She asked him standing close to him now looking into his eyes for the answer. She's been very upset that she can't use her gift to its fullest potential. Before the wolves were so involved, her vision's were precise, no holes. Then the newborns came with Victoria as their leader who knew about Alice's visions. She looked excited about this, maybe he would be able to see her black visions.

"I saw Nessie and Jake standing there," he explained pointing towards the lake, "But Nessie was different, she was older, she was pregnant."

"What?" Nessie said fear present on her face. We never really talked about it, but we weren't sure if that were possible for Nessie and Jacob. Then again, the Quileute's only imprint on someone that would make a good wolf; that has to mean something.

"Hey, I'm just relaying what I saw, don't punish the messenger." Embry replied to Nessie's outburst. She humphed and crossed her arms. Embry continued, "Then I saw Zaynn in a white satin button up shirt with slacks, then Leah came around the corner wearing a white satin dress with turquoise stone jewelry… wait," he paused, "Was that Leah's wedding?" he asked incredulously looking from Alice to me, to Isabella and back to Alice.

"Nessie saw that in a dream once, we weren't sure if it were a dream or a vision," I said, "Seems it was a vision."

"Which means we beat the Volturi," Stefan proclaimed. We all stared at him for a moment; he said it in such a menacing tone that it stirred us all. The Romanian's have done nothing but observe and ridicule us on every aspect of fighting and defense; even when it came to our gifts, they had something to say.

"Which means," Alice said in a shrieking, excited tone of voice, breaking the silence and bringing us all to her attention. "There's a wedding to plan," she clapped loudly at her new duty and the next year or so of planning she had in store. I felt a twinge of sadness for Leah and the coming months that were sure to be torturous for her.

Leah and Alice have become better friends than Leah and Rose. Rose still held a grudge from when I was pregnant with Nessie. Rose was my protector of sorts; I called her upon my discovery of being pregnant. After I found out that Carlisle and Edward planned to get rid of my little nudger they couldn't take him away (which is what I was sure Nessie was going to be, a boy), not without a fight.

Alice, however, never held on to a grudge, she has always been very forgiving.

The pull had intensified over the last few attempts Isabella made at shielding and I didn't have the will to hold it off any longer, this was going nowhere; so I let it pull me home.

I tried and tried to use my shield, but it just wasn't working. Only once did I feel the light under it that assured me Jacob was under it; he still felt the shock. Edward arrived shortly after we stopped trying; he and Carlisle unloaded the Volvo in four trips, their arms full of supplies each time. I watched them—mostly Edward—until Edward came to my side, wrapped his wonderful safe arms around me. I reveled in them and melted right to his touch, a day without him is like years in my mind.

"How did it go?" he asked his eyes, mesmerizing butterscotch, piercing through me.

"It didn't," I replied, "but I found a way to fight." I giggled clutching him to me.

"And how was that?" amusement in his response.

"Bella, she can fight. You should've seen her beating on poor Em, it was great." I was looking up at him and my smile flashed across his face.

"I'm really disappointed I had to miss that, I would've loved to see it." He reached his hand up and touched my face lightly, tracing my cheekbone down to my jaw line. I closed my eyes to enjoy his touch, his smell, and the feel of his body against mine completely. I would never get enough of him.

Twilight was upon us, I started dinner, Aviva, and Liora joined me at the bar with Seth and Embry right behind them. Edward was at my side, leaning against the counter, watching me cook as he always did. "So Embry," Seth asked from his seat next to Aviva, "how does it work?"

"I don't really know, I just hear what you're thinking," he replied. "It's like you're talking to me."

"What am I thinking now?" Seth asked not looking away from him. Edward snickered and turned away from them toward the kitchen sink. I looked at him, questioning his last action, when a smile spread across his face not my smile, a wide grin.

I heard Embry shake his head at whatever he was thinking, "No she's not, she's thinking of Zaynn and Leah." Embry alleged.

"What were you thinking?" the twins asked curtly.

"Nothing," Seth replied looking away from Aviva; I could practically hear him grinning.

"He asked if you were thinking about him, he's so arrogant." Embry stated with distaste looking at Aviva.

"Hey," Seth called as he peeked around Aviva at Embry. "You weren't supposed to rat me out," he chuckled, throwing a fresh piece of sliced up apple—that I always had prepared on the bar—at him. Embry ducked and chuckled back at him. God forbid they actually eat the sliced apples.

They continued to laugh and have a good time while I put the casserole in the oven. I set the timer, "Dinner will be done in half an hour," I said as I pressed start. I joined their conversations then and they were talking about practice that day. Embry explained more about his telepathy; apparently, when Liora saved him, it intensified the gift he already had. Their philosophy was that because he had telepathy within the pack, when she saved him, that's where he gained telepathy.

We were all laughing and having a good time when the twins stiffened in their seats. "What is it?" Seth asked, shaking Aviva where she was sitting still as a stone.

"Zaynn," they said in unison. Aviva looked at Seth as Liora looked at Embry; they blinked and they were gone. We stood there looking at each other for a moment, not sure what or if there was anything we could do.

"Did you get any of that?" I asked looking at Edward then Embry.

Embry answered, "They think something is wrong with Zaynn." He looked at Edward and Edward nodded. "We should go out front and wait for them."

"There's only two minutes left for the casserole in the oven," I didn't want to miss anything so I sent Bella. Edward kissed Isabella sweetly and we followed Seth and Embry out the front door.

Everyone was outside, Nessie was still practicing with Zafrina, and Jacob was now in wolf form again fighting with Emmett. Emmett was crouched down hissing violently while Jacob was crouched in the same manner. Jacob was snarling, teeth bared, and chomping his chops as he barked viciously. I felt a mix of emotions as I watched Jacob lunge toward Emmett. I felt disturbance and excitement. I wanted to be a part of it, to fight, yet I didn't want any member of my family fighting against each other whether they were practicing or not.

Carlisle was watching from the swing on the porch with Esme at his side. Alice, Rose, and Jasper decided to go hunting. Since there have been so many of us we've been going hunting in groups. "Carlisle," Edward called as he approached him. "Something is wrong with Zaynn or Leah. The twins just went to get them." He spoke fast but fluently as Carlisle rose from his seat swiftly and headed towards his house. He continued to fill him in on their way.

Everyone else heard what they were saying and ceased their movements completely. "What happened?" Nessie asked as she approached me. "Where's mom?" She looked around me looking for Isabella.

"We don't know what happened, all we know is Zaynn called for them sooner than he should have." They all looked to be about as confused as I was. "Don't look at me; I'm not the one that can read minds."

"Did you hear anything?" Nessie asked Embry as all their attention changed from me to him.

"Their minds aren't easy to hear, it's like… like they're connected and their voices are in each other's heads—It's very confusing."

We waited there patiently, everyone still as statues, even the wolves and Nessie were completely still with exception to their breathing. Isabella came out not to long after and we were one again. "How much longer," I asked. I was getting more and more worried by the minute. Of course, me being me, I was thinking of all the possibilities, all the reasons why Zaynn would call Aviva and Liora early. Furthermore, I wasn't aware that the twins were capable of responding to someone's summoning immediately. Why had they never mentioned that? It's very frustrating being so close to someone and knowing very little about them.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Embry retorted with anxious eyes.

After what seemed like forever looking at the empty air around us, Zaynn, Leah and the twins emerged. I was relieved they were here, but the moment my brain comprehended the position Zaynn was in on the ground, my instincts went wild. I didn't know what to do, he was lying on the ground, and Leah was leaning over his front so I couldn't see his face.

I couldn't take it any longer and my feet were moving as fast as they could yet it seemed like it was taking forever to reach him. His face looked unscathed but it was pained, something was really wrong. My eyes traveled down his face to his neck and continued to his chest where I searched for anything that looked to be life-threatening, nothing. I continued to search for any kind of wound—the smallest of scratches would suffice—until I found the source of his pain.

His leg was obviously broken where his hands were fisting the legs of his pants. There was blood; I hadn't even noticed until I saw it. It didn't bother me at all; I couldn't even get my extended mind to think about it. All I could think about was the portion of his leg that had a severed, blood stained, bone sticking out of the denim of his pants.

"What happened?" I asked in a tone laced with concern. I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that was taking over my every thought. My motherly instincts were kicking in.

"I was chasing Sam…" he grimaced from the pain but continued, "And I tripped, when I fell he fell on top of me and I broke my leg," he ended still clutching his wound.

"Carlisle," I barely breathed. Leah was frantically searching his body with her fingers hovering, desperately searching for a place to touch him reassuringly. I could see she was going to take very good care of Zaynn. They couldn't have found better mates; he will never be able to hurt her like Sam did Emily. Of course, it wasn't intentional, but with Leah and Zaynn, they don't have to worry about such incidents.

Edward showed up then, he leaned over Leah and said something to Zaynn I couldn't quite hear because my mind was running marathons around in my head. I closed my eyes in an attempt to clear my mind of the uneasy feelings I was having. When I opened them, Carlisle was there explaining to Zaynn about his wound. "There is some torn muscle here which should also heal on its own," he said as I strained my ears to listen.

Carlisle continued to talk to Zaynn and Edward about the break, I backed away to give them their space to work. Carlisle decided it would be best to re-break it so it would have the chance to heal properly. As soon as his agonizing moans were silent and his rocking body became still, I asked Leah about Sam and his pack helping us. Carlisle gave Zaynn a considerable amount of morphine to help with the pain. I watched him fixedly as his posture loosened from stiff and his expression became peaceful.

Zaynn started to explain what happened in La Push, but he was taking his time getting to the point. Edward wasn't that patient and he started telling the story for him from his mind. He didn't like that at all.

As Zaynn slipped into unconsciousness, I thought how some of the things I heard were very unlikely, one being Sam plus Embry plus Zaynn equals brothers.

The next morning when Carlisle checked on Zaynn's progress through the night he concluded that his healing was close to the wolves but hadn't progressed as well as he'd seen in the past. When he moved his leg to look it over, Zaynn groaned in protest and withered slightly in his bed. Carlisle had set up a sling over his bed so he would heal properly and be more comfortable.

Leah and I made breakfast and she briefly told me about their visit. She told me about Jared and Kim, how Kim works at the gift shop for Sue. Then she told me why Kim was working there. I think I knew all along that Charlie and Sue would end up together. When she got to the part with the bonfire, she held back and told me she would have Zaynn explain it.

Leah took him some breakfast and I set the bar for everyone else. They all ate in silence most of the time but spoke periodically when they wanted a condiment or when they thanked me for the meal. All the practicing and worrying had us all exhausted I think, to the point where no one wanted to talk about Zaynn's accident. I had a feeling Sam might have done this on purpose. I don't know Sam well enough to say whether he did or didn't, but I wouldn't rule it out completely.

When Leah brought Zaynn's empty plate back she looked to be in high spirits, "How's he doing?" I asked.

"Great actually," she smiled. "He wants to talk to Embry and Carlisle first, but he's ready to talk to everyone about what happened." She continued as she turned on the water in the sink to wash the dish and utensils she was returning.

When we got outside to Leah's apartment, Embry and Carlisle were still inside with Zaynn. I asked Edward if he could hear them, of course he could. Thirty minutes later Carlisle emerged and told us he was ready for us.

We were all piling around the studio apartment gawking at Zaynn on the bed with his leg lifted high above his heart. He positioned himself so he was leaning on his left arm propping himself up. He started by telling us how it felt to be away from Denali, away from the bone chilling temperatures that truly I couldn't feel. He spoke of how fond he found he was of the Pacific Northwest, of how he vaguely remembered the smells that illuminated around him.

Then he spoke of Charlie and Sue, how they seemed to be getting by with just each other. He told us of how Leah phased and took off and how he went to find her. How upset she was over her mother falling in love with another man. I was thankful Leah hadn't joined us; she would be as red as an apple right about now.

He told us about when he first saw Sam, how anger was coursing through him at the vision of Leah's submission to his presence. How Sam's attempt at intimidating him didn't pan out when he tightened his grip and Sam backed off. He also enlightened us with the show he put on for Sam and his watching eyes; the men cheered for that, even Edward.

The atmosphere changed when he started on the story of the third wife; I remembered that story all too well; I tried to live it. He told us about Taha Aki and him informing him about his half brothers, Sam and Embry. He told us about the spell his mother put him under to protect him from his undeserving father.

When he ended, no one made a move to leave; we were all absorbing all the information that was lying out in front of us. Zaynn quite possibly could share some relation to Sam. There has always been gossip about Embry being Sam's half brother and that very easily could be turning into a fact right before our very eyes.

Everything that we've worked so hard to achieve is coming and it's coming fast.

Zaynn healed in less than a week, he was back to his old active self. Carlisle had taken a blood sample from Zaynn and Embry and was waiting for Sam to arrive to acquire one from him as well. There was an easy way to find out if they were brothers, quicker than waiting for Joshua to show up and tell us his deepest secrets.

Two more days and the remainder of the wolves would be here, ready to train, and fight the big fight. The closer and closer it got, the more and more stressed the atmosphere became around us.

When the time came for Aviva and Liora to retrieve the wolves from La Push, it was like a breath of fresh air; we'd been waiting long enough. There were things we wanted to work on, things we wanted to try out and things that we needed to know; now we would begin to plan the real thing.

They brought them back in twos, they were all very large in comparison to the twin's petite frames, and we completely expected it to turn out that way. The large frame of the wolves from La Push made it only possible for the twins to bring them in twos. I giggled at the thought of how heavy the wolves were to them in comparison. Eventually they got everyone here and it took all of five minutes to get four wolves to Denali. That had to be some kind of supernatural record.

The weeks went by fairly fast with us training and planning the entire time. Every waking moment, which was always for us, we were spending on planning and preparing for the impending battle that lied ahead. Jasper wouldn't let us falter and wouldn't allow us a moment's peace. It began to be tedious and I was in desperate need of a mental break. All my training consisted of practicing my shield while I astral projected. My astral self trained in battle, she was doing really well for being me.

Carlisle concluded that Taha Aki was correct; Sam, Embry, and Zaynn are half brothers. Two different types of testing are available. Carlisle was performing a half siblingship test because the alleged siblings in this case, Embry, Zaynn, and Sam knew they didn't have the same mother but they needed to know for sure, if they shared the same father. Half siblings would have 25% of their DNA in common. Their DNA matched exactly 25%, which meant beyond any shadow of a doubt, Embry, Zaynn, and Sam are half brothers. Embry was happy to know whom his father was but disappointed he would never get the chance to confront him. Sam didn't care either way, he was happy to know that he wasn't an only child. Zaynn was confused and hurt that his mother did what she did to him, that she kept him from knowing his father regardless of how undeserving he was of his attention.

They were getting along and things were going great, until the 10th day of July, when the inevitable happened. I knew this would happen but I didn't want to think about it, I hoped it would never happen. Nevertheless, when it did there was nothing I could do and we couldn't run any longer.

******************

There's a bit of a cliff hanger but I'm sure most of you can figure it out..let me know what you think it is..if you guess I'll tell you. HAHA

_**REVIEWS ARE MY BRAND OF HEROIN!!!!!!**_ (And I'm jonesing)


	24. Inevitable Visitors

I'm sure some of you have been glaring daggers at your screens at me and I'm sorry to all of you that have. I told some of you that the chapter would be out Friday and here it is basically Monday. It was a busy and crazy weekend and I worked on this as often as I could. RenesmeeAlice was a doll as she always is and gave me the time I needed without too much complaining. HAHA no she doesn't complain but she does push me to get the chapters out...

Okay, thank you sooooo much to all the reviews...Tracy thank you for your kind words...I squeled like a little girl everytime I saw my inbox flash "mail" yay...

I know I said that I wouldn't do it again but the second half of this chapter is in Renesmee POV because I felt it needed to be done to help with the plot...you can only get so much from one character when there is more than one main character...So I'm pretty sure this is the last alternate POV.

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

**BELLA'S POV  
**

INEVITABLE VISITORS

"WE HAVE TO GET THESE COOKIES!" JACOB CHUCKLED AS HE STRUTTED down the aisle to where I was looking over the pork chops trying to decide which package I should get. "They're freaking Scooby snacks, I have to give these to Quil," he laughed looking at the box he was clutching in his hands.

"Which pack?" I asked him holding up the two packages of pork chops I was debating on and ignoring his question completely. He quirked an eye brow at me, "I can't decide." I told him, assuming his look was that of confusion.

"That one," he said pointing to the one in my right hand, "I guess?" He said quizzically, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, you're the one that is going to have to eat it so I hope you made the right decision," I said ruefully setting it in the cart.

"So, can we get these cookies?" he asked holding them over the cart. "I can't pass this up Bells and you know it's going to be hilarious."

"Jake… you are such a 17 year old," I giggled pointing for him to drop them into the cart, which he did without hesitation.

"Thanks Bells," he cooed as he ran off to find Nessie.

They always did this when we shopped; ran off to different sections of the store and grabbed whatever they wanted. That was all fine with me, except when we put all of our stuff on the conveyer belt to be rung up; we would always have duplicates of certain items. The items they were too eager for me to get to and so they had to grab them themselves. The problem was I already grabbed the items just not as quickly as they wanted.

The cart was overflowing by the time we headed to the checkout stand; and this was only a few days worth. Now that we have five more mouths to feed, not to mention all but one of those mouths being wolves with an appetite like Jacob's, we have to shop twice as often. I don't mind it at all, considering what they are doing for us, it's the least we can do. I was happy to see that Emily came along with Sam, hoping maybe her and Leah could reconcile their relationship. They were the best of friends at one time; like sisters before Emily met Sam. Maybe they can be once again.

The bill was higher than I anticipated, but that wasn't a problem. When we arrived at the checkout, the human that knows the Denali's was our cashier again.

"Nice to see you again," Edward said with zeal, "Er... uh, you're name is?" he asked feigning being a human. It still amazes me how good he is at doing that; portraying being a human. You would think that 100 years would wear you out; not Edward, he only gets better with time.

"Zack," he replied sheepishly, "how has your day been?"

"It's been fair," Edward said waving his hand in a so-so manner. "Have you been busy today?" he asked looking around the nearly vacant store.

"Yeah, a real rush," Zack said sarcastically.

He continued to ring up our items and Jacob bagged them and put them in the cart as he always did. "Thanks again, we'll see you in a few days," Edward informed Zack.

Zack raised an eyebrow at him, "Why so much food… if you don't mind me asking?"

"We have a lot of family in town and they all have a lot of children. We'll be shopping here a lot in the next few months."

"Months?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, months, they are here due to personal reasons," he smirked as he said this knowing, this Zack, would never guess what the personal reasons were. "So you'll be seeing us more."

"Have a good day," he added before we exited the store.

Once outside Edward was stopping mid step, "What is it?" I asked.

"They've found us," he said looking around at the thick forest surrounding us. "They're here and they're close."

The only 'they' he could be referring to was the only 'they' I prayed he wasn't referring to. "Nahuel?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer. I knew it would be the one answer that I didn't want to hear but I had to hear it anyway.

"Yes, and his sisters are with him."

"Where are they?" Frantic now, I started looking around us, turning in circles to locate them: I could feel them watching us. "Edward… where _are_ they?" he was taking too long to respond and I could feel the panic creeping up my chest.

"They are in the trees. They're going to meet us outside our home." He gave me a look of reassurance and continued to the car. Jacob put the bags in the trunk while Edward, Nessie and I got into the car.

"What's going on?" Nessie's always been so observant. "I know something is going on I can tell by the blank looks on your faces," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Edward and I were locked in each other's eyes, trying to find any light around the corner. It seems everything in the last year has changed everything.

"Nahuel is here along with his sisters." Edward said taking his gaze from me to Nessie. "They will be there when we get home."

"How did they find us?" she was rather calm for just hearing that the hybrids we were hiding from had found us.

"They were tracking us."

"Do we have to leave?" Nessie asked in a disapproving tone.

"I don't want to leave; I've been growing fond of the snow and the short days." I know Nessie has liked it here, especially because of the new additions to our family and our new homes. That's the last thing I want to do.

"Not if you don't want to," he said reassuringly.

"Good because I don't want to."

Jacob joined us in the car then, slamming his door behind him. "Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on Quil's face when I give him those Scooby snacks." His smile faltered just as soon as he took in our serious expressions. "What is it?"

"Nahuel and his sisters are here." Nessie informed him.

"What… where?" he asked as he put his arms around Nessie protectively, "Where are they?"

"They will be at the house when we get there."

"What do you mean Edward, they know where we live?" Jacob asked in alarm.

"They are about too."

Edward started the engine then and it roared to life. I watched Edward as he drove down the windy road that leads to our home; trying to read his angels face. He looked so connected with the road ahead, as if he were part of it, the way he ducked and weaved around the corners with no concern at all.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Jacob said from the backseat breaking me away from my daydream. I could daydream about Edward forever if anyone would ever let me. "What if they are working for the Volturi? What if they were sent from the beginning to warn us of the prophecy so we would fight against the Volturi when they're good and ready?" Jacob was babbling and near hysterics and frankly, I was with him on that one hundred percent. What if?

"I don't trust Nahuel," I added to Jacob's rant, "Something about him doesn't sit right with me."

"If he tries anything he won't get far, there are roughly 20 vampires and 10 wolves that will fight against him, "Edward replied dryly.

"I still don't like them," I said turning my gaze out the passenger side window, trying not to let the way he looks when he's driving affect me. The sound of the tires racing over the asphalt beneath us was soothing and comforting while he reassured me that there was nothing they could do to us.

"If they were to even attempt anything, we outnumber them profusely and they won't stand a chance." It did make me feel slightly better thinking of it that way; there is no way they would be able to get past all of us. "They don't even want to start trouble love, it will be fine." I still couldn't help but worry about Nessie, her heart beats and if it stops it's sure to end her. The only hope we have if it comes down to that, is Aviva.

Liora had informed us a month ago that her gift—the one she used to bring Embry back from the spirit world—can only be utilized once. She said it's such a powerful experience, not to mention that they are now connected on a much grander scale than before and that it she were to ever attempt it again that it would probably kill her.

When we arrived home we started unloading the groceries; they were nowhere in my line of vision. We informed everyone that they were due to arrive and our visitors stayed in our house while the rest of us went outside to meet them. The new additions to our family stayed in as well; there was absolutely no need to give them any more information than they already had.

When we left the shelter of our porch we could see them leaning against Edward's Volvo. Their dark silhouettes sent a chill vibrating through me; their apparel screamed danger. Nomads: unpredictable and unreliable. My muscles tensed and my nerves were on the fritz.

"You're very hard to track," Nahuel said as he continued to lean against the car, his falsetto voice making me nervous. Irene, Margret and Tamika were leaning on the Volvo at his side, they were nonchalantly picking at their fingernails and looking off in different directions like this was all a game to them. My daughter's life is not a game.

"That's because we didn't want to be found." Edward said disdainfully.

"I hope you have taken what we said seriously," Nahuel said in an uncanny tone, "The time is coming and you must be prepared to fight. They won't bow down; they will fight for what they believe is theirs." He pushed himself away from the car causing it to rock in place.

He's lucky he didn't leave a mark or Edward would have his head.

"We have and we will be prepared," Edward said as he walked passed him to examine the Volvo's condition.

Jacob was standing in front of Nessie as Nahuel proceeded towards us. When Nahuel's eyes rested on him, taking in his protective stance, I heard a snarl coming from Jacob.

When Nahuel stopped he spoke, "Renesmee," he said in a tone I did not approve of at all. "I'm sorry to have to come and intrude on your family, but we had to be certain you weren't taking this lightly." Nessie leaned out from around Jacob and she reached and put her hand in mine. Pictures of our last encounter with them were flashing through my mind. She wanted to ask them for help.

"No Nessie, we don't need them," I whispered hoping the hybrids didn't hear me.

"We want to help, the more you have the better. The Volturi will recruit help: You should too."

"We have help," I shot a pointed glance in his direction; did he really think we wouldn't do our research and proceed accordingly. This is our daughter; no stone has been left unturned.

A smile formed on his face as he sighed heavily, "That's good to hear; still it wouldn't hurt to add a few more." Then he turned to his sisters beckoning them to come to him. When they pushed off the car I heard the sound of metal being forced in a direction it wasn't intended to. Edward was going to freak.

Just as I thought it, I saw Edward cringe and the look on his face almost frightened me. You don't mess with the Volvo. He looked closely at the spot that made the terrible noise and then he was standing in front of Nahuel and his sisters. "If you have any sense of self preservation you will not touch my car again," he nearly growled.

"No problem," Nahuel replied, "I didn't realize it held a value to you."

"It is my car," Edward retorted, turning away from him and re-inspecting the car. I was shockingly pleased with Edward's outburst, he was always so calm and blasé about everything. I guess it made sense that when it came to his car he would finally speak up.

"That aside, we want to help," Nahuel all but begged. "What would it hurt?" I could think of a whole list of things that it could hurt, the most important being Nessie. "My sisters have been in one or two fights in their time."

When I met Edward's gaze, I knew that he had already chosen the answer for us; they were going to help. I couldn't deny that having more help would up our ante. I also couldn't deny the fact that there was something about Nahuel that really bothers me. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something about him is off.

Zafrina and her coven came out of their house then. Why the came out of their house I can't say. They weren't the only ones to come out either; everyone came out except the wolves and the twins. They stood on the porch and along the front of the house. They were coming out to defend us, to show that we do have help, and a lot of it.

Nahuel didn't speak as he took them all in, he probably wasn't expecting that many. "I'm happy to see with my own eyes that you _have_ taken us seriously. I was expecting the exact opposite."

"We don't take threats to our family lightly and we don't go into anything unprepared," Edward stated matter of factly.

"We have everything covered, we've been preparing for the last three months and we have a lot of surprises in store for them," Carlisle added.

"We've been training in combat," Jasper said suddenly from his spot next to Alice. We all looked at him, "We've been training every day, all of us."

"Yes, and we've been training mentally," Zafrina stepped forward. "We've come a long way," she added looking at me. A few weeks back when I was trying to use my shield while astral projecting, I was trying it on Jacob but, unlike all the other times, it worked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Jake, it's just a figment of your imagination, no shocking," Isabella advised him as he sat on the ground, his oversized paws digging into the earth beneath them. He'd been able to endure the pain all the times she's failed to shield him from Kate's electricity and it was starting to take its toll. Now, like I said from the beginning, they were back to using Zafrina's Illusions. They were a lot less agonizing.

He rolled his eyes at Isabella, shook his fur, and then ran into the forest rupturing into his human form. "What's the point in phasing if it's just going to be some pictures?" he sounded a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. He wrapped his arms around Nessie's waist, pulling her to him when he reached her. She always looked more at ease when his arms were wrapped around her protectively, like she was the most precious gem on the plant: to every one of us, she most definitely _is_ just that.

"Okay, shield away," he said to her. Nessie didn't move, she continued to hold on tight around his waist. Isabella had her serious face on, as we've been calling it and she looked like she was ready to give up on the whole process. We only have two months until Nessie's birthday and she still hasn't been able to do it. I know exactly how she feels, I am her after all. A failure was among the many emotions we felt about it, it was also very discouraging failing all the time; one can only take so much.

Jacob's eyes were open as he looked around at his faux surroundings. He was telling Nessie what he was seeing while Zafrina was concentrating on keeping him under her illusion. The pull from Isabella suddenly got stronger, almost unbearable as I fought against it. It was so strong I had to plant my feet where I stood.

Then it happened, what we've been working so hard to achieve. Every moment spent training and feeling like a failure has lead up to right here and right now. "Bella, it's gone," Jacob looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

Isabella looked at Zafrina, "Don't look at me, it's all you sweetie," she assured her. "Prepare yourself," she said looking at me; then I saw it. I was in the Amazon, at the same spot where we saw the waterfall. The surroundings were just as they were when I saw them through Bella's eyes, captivating and green; really, really green.

I started walking toward the waterfall as if I were really there; I had to see if I could feel the water. I had a sinking suspicion that I wouldn't be able to but I had to see for myself. When I was bending down and so close to the water I could feel the cool air radiating off the waterfall, I was on the ground in-between the houses, I was just about to shove my hand into the dirt.

Isabella and everyone else was staring at me, "It looks like you've taken a step forward Bella; you're shielding Jacob and Bella. Now," she continued, looking at Edward, "Move over there next to that tree," she instructed pointing at a tree that was at least 50 feet from Isabella. He dashed to it and Zafrina sent him to the Amazon.

Edward was stiff as he stood motionless next to the tree, watching the waterfall no doubt. I think I saw that because I was so fascinated with it before; I'm surprised I didn't see the frog from before. Then his posture relaxed and that crooked smile shaped his lips into heaven. Then I felt the twinge of the pull between me and Isabella, it felt like it was tearing me apart, just like the day I got pulled back without my permission; when Embry died.

"I don't see it," he said gleefully returning to Isabella's side and embracing her in an admiring fashion.

"Go Bella," Emmett boomed from the porch in his baritone pitch. All she could do was laugh and hold onto Edward. It was a great and much anticipated achievement; we all knew she could do it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made chicken in the oven for dinner; I left the chicken out of the noodles so the twins could eat. Nahuel and his sisters went hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett so they could show them how to hunt the animals. The rest of the covens went hunting as well but they went to Canada so no suspicions would be arousing.

Quil, Jared and Paul were up in Seth and Embry's rooms with the twins battling on Guitar Hero online. Leah and Zaynn went to town with Sam and Emily. Sam and Zaynn were making up for lost time along with Leah and Emily. I was so relieved that what I hoped would happen between all of them, was beginning to happen. Jacob, Nessie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper all joined me in the kitchen while I finished making the dinner.

"I don't know what to think of them," Alice said in a very monotone voice. "Obviously I can't see their futures, and they aren't making it any easier to see ours," she pouted as she leaned off her stool onto the counter top.

"There isn't anything in their minds that set off any red flags," Edward said as he grabbed the milk from the fridge and walked it over to me.

"That doesn't mean anything; they hid their reasoning from you before, what makes you think they aren't doing it again?" Jasper must have noticed the animosity in her voice because I felt his ease fill the room.

"I don't know Alice; I just don't see them doing anything to hurt Nessie."

"That's because you don't see the future Edward," Alice said slipping from the bar stool. "They could very well be here for all the wrong reasons and we would never know, because I can't see their future either."

Jacob was sitting on one of the bar stools with Nessie sitting on his lap. They didn't say anything as Edward and Alice continued to quarrel over the hybrids. I was with Alice on this one, but I didn't say anything because Edward was so sure that they weren't going to cause us any harm: I really hope he's right.

"Jazz, what sensations do you feel around them?" Alice asked, bringing him into the bickering.

"When it comes to Nahuel it's a mix between desire and excitement. With his sisters it's trepidation and antipathy." He replied lightly. "I don't think they're here to fight against us," he said to Alice and then he turned to Edward. "But I do think Nahuel is hiding something."

"We should confront him," Jacob spoke for the first time on the subject. "We shouldn't take any chances; we need to be fully aware of his intentions."

"I'll do it," Nessie proclaimed as she attempted to jump off of Jacob's lap. She didn't even make it to the floor before Jacob had her in his grasp.

"Oh no you don't," he told her in an influencing tone.

"Why not?" she looked back at him and met his gaze.

"Because I don't feel comfortable letting you out of my sight while they are here," he smiled apologetically, "That's why."

"Well that's just ridiculous, I don't think they would come here and make sure that we're "taking them seriously"," she mocked them, "And agree to help us fight if they had other motives."

"I think Nessie is right," Jasper agreed with her. "I think she should confront him; he won't hurt her."

We all gaped at Jasper, was he serious? "Are you serious?" we all asked.

"Yes, I don't feel any ill emotions from him, only his sisters, I think you should approach him alone," he suggested to her.

"Jazz, man that isn't helping," Jacob growled still holding onto Nessie. She was ready to do this now; the determination in her eyes was clearly evident.

"No Jake, Jazz is right. When they get back from hunting you should tell Nahuel you want to speak with him privately." I told her.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob asked me astonished.

"She's doing what's right for Renesmee," Edward replied for me.

"You're on their side too, I thought you would be with me on this?" he begged. He looked down at Nessie and I couldn't fathom why I saw fear in his eyes. Nothing could happen to Nessie with all of us around. They wouldn't go far to speak; I was all for that.

"Jake, Nessie can handle herself and we'll be close by if anything happens."

"What if his blinking sister shows up and blinks them away?" he retorted.

"We'll keep them occupied, and we have some blinking siren-nymphs to follow them," Edward replied to his legitimate question.

"Okay, but I still don't like this at all," he said as he released Nessie. She wasn't expecting it and nearly hit the floor, but Jacob caught her with his foot. "I'm sorry Ness, are you okay?" he asked as he pulled her back up to him.

"I'm fine Jake; I'm not a fragile human."

"I know, I just thought you would land on your feet, not your face," he chuckled trying to clear the atmosphere of his sour mood.

The night was salvaged and they ate dinner along with the wolves and the twins. Leah, Zaynn, Sam and Emily were still in town; hopefully they would grab something while they were out. We talked mostly about the hybrids and what Nessie was going to do. They agreed that it would be better to know they weren't planning something than to assume they weren't planning something and find out otherwise.

_**RENESMEE'S POV**_

AS I ATE DINNER, I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT WHAT I WAS GOING to say to Nahuel. They would return around midnight; I would be tired and groggy but I had to do it and get it over with. Jake kept looking at me from his periphery, I knew he didn't like it, but what else could I do? We had to know.

After dinner Jake and I went out onto the porch, we didn't train at all today because everyone was going hunting. It was a much needed break; I thought I was going to pop a vein in my neck or forehead with how much I've been trying to push my memories away. It was very frustrating failing time and time again, I knew exactly how mom felt. Now, I needed my accomplishment; this was probably the best I was going to get.

"Nessie, are you sure you want to do this?" Jake asked in his beautiful voice. It was laced with love and admiration; every time he spoke I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Jake, I need to do this; it isn't about what I want," I replied not meeting his gaze. "This is not only about me; all our friends are here to fight to the finish for everyone's survival." I knew exactly what he was going to say. "It isn't about them", or "I don't care about them, I care about you".

"Ness, you know I could care less about anyone else but you," he said and I had to suppress a snicker. "What?" he asked.

"You're so predictable Jakey," I said stretching in my seat to kiss him on the cheek. He met me half way leaning in my direction; he always knew when to abet me. I loved that about him, he knew my every need and desire.

"Well, I've said it enough; you should know it by now."

"Indeed I do," I replied obviously.

"So have you had second thoughts about this crazy idea of yours?" he asked incredulously.

"Jake, I'm going to have a talk with him. I'm sorry you don't like it but it's going to happen." I said it as sternly as I could to show him I was serious. "Alone," I added.

He huffed, "Fine, but you better come back and you better live through it." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into one of his breathtaking—in a "_oh my god_" sort of way—hugs and kissed my head. "I wouldn't be able to go on without you, my world would be empty."

"I will he isn't going to do anything to me." I could tell that much, he didn't want to hurt me.

The best part of my day came sooner than usual. Every night before getting into bed, Jake would pull me to him, his glorious muscles glistening and bare from just getting out of the shower. He would tell me he loved me and that nothing in the world could compare to me loving him back. Then he would kiss me. It felt like all the emotions in his body poured out into our goodnight kisses. This one was no exception.

It was nearing midnight, I looked up at Jake from his loving embrace—his jaw line was so mesmerizing. When he caught me he blessed me with his Jacoby smile. The one that always made my heart skip a beat. He chuckled lightly, "I love you Renesmee Cullen: forever or eternity, which ever last longer." Then he leaned down and I closed my eyes before his lips touched mine.

His lips, oh I could daydream all day about his lips; the way they moved against mine made my body feel weak yet so alive. The warmth of his breath and wonderful scent made my mouth water in a really, really good way. My tongue would always wander first and he would always sigh a little and give me access. That would only last a few seconds, I never knew why and I never asked.

He kissed me quickly to end it and my eyes always stayed closed longer than necessary as my heart made its way back to its regular beat.

"I love you Jacob Black," I told him as soon as I was able.

He laughed, "I'll never see enough of that."

"Enough of what?" I was still in the kissing position and he kissed me sweetly once more.

"The way you look so peaceful after I kiss you, that, or turned on I can't tell," he laughed.

"Oh Jake, why do you always have to ruin the moment?" he always did that too.

We sat out on the porch, Jake holding me in his arms just like I wanted him to. The day was catching up to me and my eyes grew heavy and my vision blurry. Jake started rubbing my back with his thumb and it nearly lulled me into a slumber when Carlisle and the rest of the vamps walked in from the trees. I could tell Nahuel didn't have an easy time with the caribous when my vision zeroed in on him, and those were the easy ones; I chuckled to myself.

Nahuel looked exactly as I remembered him, his black hair wasn't as long as I remembered, but it was in a braid just like before. His dark brown skin didn't match his features and his eyes reminded me of the color of our garden furniture. He was sort of beautiful, in a way; if you like that. I was really tired.

"How did it go?" I asked when they were in close proximity.

"Well, as you can see," grandpa said gesturing towards Nahuel.

I suppressed a laugh and walked the few steps down the stairs to be right in front of him. This was as good a time as it was going to get, "Did you enjoy your meal?" I asked.

"It tasted stale and not nearly as good as humans," he replied with distaste and whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "I don't know how you deal with that on a constant basis."

"Will and the aspiration to keep humans alive," my mother taught us how important that is.

"I still say humans are more appetizing."

The look on Jake's face made me want to rethink my decision of going off with Nahuel alone. He looked mad, not just mad—infuriated; like he was about to phase and take Nahuel out right here and now. And the way Nahuel referred to humans was revolting, the other vampires—the covens—they never spoke to me about humans like this; so this was out of the norm for my discussions.

"Can I have a word with you?" I asked bluntly.

His sisters looked at him objectively, "Sure, go for it." He gestured me to continue in front of everyone.

"Alone."

"Oh sure, lead the way," he motioned for me to pass him and he stepped aside. I chanced one last glance at Jake but he was gone, probably fuming over this whole thing. I hadn't even noticed he left. I had to do this; I was going to do this. I turned and walked past Nahuel and his sisters' watching eyes. "I'll be fine, stay here," he told them as we walked toward the woods.

I didn't wait for him to catch up nor did I need to look back to see if he was following; I could hear him. He was quite the clumsy hybrid. He stumbled and tripped as he tried to keep up, not at all graceful in anyway. His breathing was deep and unnerving like he was some animal. When we reached the edge of the trees I didn't stop; I continued about 100 feet in and stopped. My senses were more alert now that we were in the confines of the forest. It's like my instincts are saying "Wake up wake up".

I heard him shuffle to a stop directly behind me and I hesitated before I slowly turned to face him. He was standing mere inches away from me, completely intruding upon my personal bubble.

"Can you back up please?" I asked ushering him back with my hands. He was lucky I was being nice, next time he wouldn't have the same fate.

He backed a foot away which was still close but I let it be. "What's this about?" he asked.

"I want to know why you're really here; why are you risking your own life to fight against the Volturi?"

"That's what we're meant to do Renesmee; we are supposed to fight at your side." He said putting his hands up and clutching onto my upper arms. "Don't you see, the Volturi… they don't have their priorities in order anymore. Instead of what's best for our kind; they seek power. They are greedy monsters Renesmee; they don't deserve to be where they are."

"Your heart beats Nahuel, you don't have any special gifts; how do you plan on defending yourself when it comes to mental attacks?" Let's hear his answer to that.

"Your mother will protect me. We, my sisters and I, we can fight. We can protect you."

"So you're not here because the Volturi sent you?" I had to ask; ever sense Jake mentioned it I couldn't get the possibility out of my head.

"No, of course not, we're here on our own accord, if anything, our father sent us. He's the one that foresaw all of this." He moved closer to me and my mind went a little haywire and I may have been going crazy but it looked like Nahuel was going to kiss me. That wasn't the craziest part. I was having a mix of emotions, nothing like when Jake told me he loved me for the first time. Or when Jake hugs me in one of his not tight enough hugs or when he smiles my Jacoby smile. No; this was different.

This was wrong; I should not feel this kind of hunger when it comes to anyone other than Jake. "I don't feel comfortable," I snapped, "Please back up?" I asked closing my eyes. He did the complete opposite and exactly what I was trying to avoid. He leaned down in a not so cunning way and Nahuel really freaking kissed me.

And that wasn't the worst part about this whole unimaginable situation. The worst part was that I didn't make him stop, I didn't tell him to stop; I didn't move either. He shook me a few times because I wasn't moving and he was trying to get a response out of me that he was never going to get. I tuned everything out and blocked off any emotions, this was not supposed to happen. Then why can't I make him stop?

He put his hand up against my cheek and massaged it with his forefinger and thumb, still trying to get a reaction; I won't give him the satisfaction. He sighed against me and pulled away, "Are you done?" I asked my eyes tightly held shut. I didn't want to see him this way, to see anyone this way except Jake is wrong.

"If you want me to be," he replied in a lucid voice that almost made me gag.

My eyes shot open and I cringed away from his closeness. "Of course I want you to; I love Jacob," I said in a high tone finally pushing him away with my hands balled into fists.

"But we are two very rare creatures; imagine what we could do with that." He was holding onto me again, so I couldn't get away from him. I didn't like it; I wanted to be out of this situation and back with Jake. That's all I ever wanted.

"No!" I shouted, "I can't imagine that because it will never happen, ever," I shouted again.

Then we both froze; we could hear the sound of paws slamming into the earth. And not just one set of paws but many. "Jake is coming," I told him pushing him away once more. He didn't release me.

"Jacob is coming now and if you don't want to be a wolf's dinner, I suggest you let me go." He just looked at me and furry consumed me. My vision went red like never before and a snarl started in the pit of my stomach. Something inside of me ignited and I didn't hold anything back. "Get off!" I put my hands on his chest and pushed with everything I had. It took a little bit of effort but he stumbled back, away from me, just as Jake skidded into view.

He howled and huffed, then dug his claws into the dirt grounding it up in frustration. I could see he wanted to rip Nahuel apart; he didn't have to be human for me to see that. He charged toward me and I'd done this enough times to have it down to an art. Before Nahuel had time to say anything, Jake was running past us and I was grabbing his fur and pulling myself onto him.

Jake ran for a while, I could almost hear the anger in his breaths. I hope he didn't see the kiss I was trying to avoid and the same kiss I wasn't eager to stop.

When we reached the edge of the Denali Wildlife Preserve, he slowed and continued to trot. When we came to a long log that had fallen and was now leaning against other trees; he stopped. I rolled off his back and he didn't even bother leaving to phase.

I'd only seen him do this once and it was by accident that I caught him at all. He turned away from me and stood, shaking uncontrollably as the phase began to take place. The sight of him like this sparked something inside of me I'd only ever felt when he was kissing me. I didn't want it to stop. The contours of his muscles on his back were mouth watering and the color of his skin was entirely too tempting.

He had his shorts on in the blink of an eye, which was just long enough for me to get a glimpse of his lip smacking waist line. "What was going on?" He turned to face me and I was still ogling him.

I fixed my expression and answered him truthfully, "Nahuel had the nerve to kiss me." I told him lightly; as if it were no big deal. I let another man kiss me and it was in fact a big deal. The guilt was just starting to sink in and I felt it pulling me down.

"What did you do?" his hands were starting to tremble; he was starting to get angry very fast. I had to find a way to calm him down before telling him what I did.

"Jake, I want you to sit next to me," I pouted.

"I don't want to be next to you if I lose control; I don't want to hurt you," he said through clenched teeth. He was really trying to stay calm but his temper always got the best of him.

"I don't even know where to start," I said defeated. I couldn't just come out and say it. I had to work up to it, "We were talking about why he was here. I asked him if he were here for the Volturi and he said no, that he and his sisters really wanted to help us fight."

"Nessie, I don't care about what you talked about with the leech. I just want to know what you did about the kiss," he hissed. This was worse than I thought; by telling him what I did I could lose him forever. But I couldn't keep it from him; I had to tell him.

"I didn't do anything," I replied quietly.

"What do you mean "_you didn't do anything_"?" He asked sneeringly.

"Exactly what it implies," I cried, "I didn't move, I didn't think, I didn't speak; I just, was there in my body but not my spirit." I could sense where this was going and it only made my cries more powerful.

"So you let him kiss you?" he asked to calm, his hands still shaking wildly.

When you put it that way, yes, but I didn't kiss him back Jake." I was hurting him and I never wanted to do that to him. How could I have done this to him, the light of my existence? I don't know what I was thinking; I was listening to the teenage girl inside of me instead of who I really am.

"That doesn't matter Nessie, you let another man kiss you," he cried. Jake was really crying, and I was the reason behind it. My heart was breaking with every sob that came from his now convulsing body. I slipped down onto my knees, my face falling into my hands.

When I lifted my head to plead my case some more, Jake was phasing; his shorts still around his waist. He roared and he groaned as he turned from human to wolf in seconds. He howled loudly and dug his claws into the ground. He wasn't far from me so I reached up to touch his fur. I found that if I touched him when he was angry, it would calm him significantly.

Not this time; this time it made matters worse. He growled and snarled ferociously at me and I cringed back because I knew how bad a wolf's temper is and how fast it can get out of control. He clawed towards me until my back was against a tree. I trust him, he wouldn't hurt me; not intentionally.

He snarled in my face and I looked him straight in his eyes, I knew my fear of him would make him stop. He would snap back into reality.

This had happened once before except it wasn't me that was the root of the anger; I was just the only one around when it happened.

He recoiled from his violent attitude and backed away from me. It worked. I pulled away from the tree that I nearly snapped in half from my pressure against it. I reached my hand out and tried to touch him but he pulled back, I could still see the anger in his eyes as he turned and took off into the forest.

I waited heartbroken for a little while, snuffing and whipping my nose. I decided he wasn't coming back and started walking towards the house. He had taken me a good 200 miles away from the house, but I deserved to be left to walk. What I did was uncalled for and I hurt Jake in the process. I don't know what I was thinking.

The tears were stained on my face and I knew my eyes were puffy and red because of it. I wish I could rewind time and do it all over again, because I wouldn't do it at all. I would listen to Jake and stay with him rather than going and talking to Nahuel. Nothing was worth than this feeling as if I lost the love of my eternity.

I heard something coming from behind me; it wasn't paws and it wasn't hooves. When I turned I saw Jake standing in human form and fully clothed. He must have went home and got some new shorts.

To my sudden shock and dismay; Jake had been crying. I didn't know if he wanted me to come to him or if he wanted me to keep my distance. I didn't know if Jake would forgive me and that was killing me inside. I needed him to forgive me. _My life would be empty without him._

"Jake," I said softly because I knew he would hear. "I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I love you." I looked into his eyes and they were bloodshot just like I knew mine were. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they flowed from me and I didn't care. I wanted him to see how much I loved him and how bad I felt about what had happened.

"Why would you let him kiss you Ness?" He asked in a hoarse voice which only made me feel more miserable.

"I don't know what I was thinking," I cried. "It's not like I wanted him to kiss me. He just did, and I tuned everything out until he was done. It meant nothing Jake."

He didn't say anything as I cried into my hands, taking myself to the ground in a sitting position and wishing I could crawl into a hole somewhere. "You don't know how hard it was for me to leave him in one piece," he said after a while of hearing my sobs.

I pulled my face out of my hands to look at him just in time to see him take a step toward me, "I can imagine."

When he took another step I had to fight with myself not to jump up from the ground and run to him like I normally would. I didn't know if he forgave me or not. I hoped with my whole being that he would.

He took two more long strides and he was standing within arm's length and my hand twitched. I wanted him to reach out and pull me to him into his loving embrace. But he didn't; he didn't even look at me.

"I have something to tell you Nessie, something that I hope we can put behind us like I'm putting this day behind us." He continued to look away as I celebrated on the inside. He said he was putting this day behind him; I was forgiven. He also said he had something to tell me

"What is it?" I asked not really caring what it was.

His gaze fell onto mine as his eyes looked very saddened. "Before you were born, when I hated the bloodsuckers more than anything else, I loved someone; or at least I thought I did."

My heart dropped, I was always told he never had anyone before me. I was insanely jealous of this other person and happy that he thought he loved her, not that he did.

"That's okay…" I said as I inched closer to him, "Whatever happened before I was born doesn't matter to me." Which really it didn't, but I still couldn't help hate that other woman for having any piece of him.

His look became regretful and I knew that this was going to be bad. "I tried to steal your Bella from your father Nessie; she was the only thing I looked forward to every day. I told her I loved her and I tricked her into kissing me twice; once while she was already engaged to Edward." He grimaced from the words he just spoke, waiting for my reaction.

"The other woman was my mom?" I asked shocked that this was never mentioned to me before. I wasn't upset or grossed out or anything like that, just shocked.

"Yes, but my explanation for it is probable," he said willing me with his eyes to listen to him. "I was drawn to her because of you."

"So all along it was me, because of me you kissed my mom?" I asked higher in pitch than I intended.

"I'm not sure if that's what it was or not, but I really felt like I loved her." His smoldering eyes were intense as he continued. "I know that I love you Nessie, it fills me and overflows into everything I do. I can't do one thing without it reminding me of you or something you did." He finally reached up and took my shoulders in his hands. The warmth I thought I would never get a chance at being enveloped in again was almost weakening. I wanted more, not just his hands lingering, I wanted to be smothered by them.

I glanced down at his hands on my shoulders and he pulled them away as if that's what I wanted, which was ridiculous. "Jake, I don't care that you've kissed my mom." I'll admit it's a little weird but nothing I can't get over. "I don't care that you tried to keep my parents apart. I care about _you_ and how you feel _now_."

He put his hands back on my shoulders firmer than before and I felt like I would melt to his touch. It did weird and amazing things to my body and I had no idea what that meant. "You don't know how good it is to hear you say that. I've been holding that over my shoulders since you were born Ness, I'm sorry I kept it from you but I didn't want to risk losing you."

"Oh, so when I have something to hide, and reveal it, you feel it easier to admit?"I asked feigning being upset about it.

He smiled his Jacoby smile and finally, after what felt like eons, he pulled me to him. "Something like that," he admitted and I wrapped my arms around him with fervor and cried a little more. I was so ecstatic to hold him in my arms nothing else held purpose. Jake was here, and he was still loving me.

***********************

So I'm prepared for all your dirty looks and venting...so don't worry about hurting my feelings I'm expecting it and I would do it to someone else...lol

_**Reviews are Nahuels weakness....hit him where it hurts!!!!!**_


	25. UNO Eternal Connection

I feel there are some things that need to be explained and I want to take this time to do it...

Jacob's temper is bad and when he phases he gives himself over to the animal side. Can you imagine how hard it would be to fight against that? When he see's Nessie scared he remembers Emily and what happened between her and Sam, especially because she is there.

Nessie is going through some things of her own, her being half human means she has to deal with being a teenage girl. Teenage girls get confused about their emotions, especially Nessie because she's growing so fast and her destiny was chosen for her. She's never felt like that before toward anyone else and wasn't sure what to do about it. But she thought of Jake the whole time, about how she didn't feel the same with Jake as she did with Nahuel, it was different; wrong.

There will be consequences to Nahuel's actions and they will be revealed soon.

With that said I really want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews.....I really do appreciate it a lot. I'm not the fastest story writer, it takes a lot of thinking for me to write chapters and this one wasn't any easier than any of the others. I wanted to get a chapter out before I went camping for the weekend and it wasn't happening so I decided to give you something rather than nothing...

This is part UNO of Eternal Connection and part DOS will be up by Sunday, Monday at the latest..So keep in mind there is more to this than whats here, part DOS will take off exactly where this one ends....

Thank you to my awesome Beta and friend RenesmeeAlice for dropping everything and editing this for all of you to read...

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

ETERNAL CONNECTION

**_Back to Bella's POV_**

I FINISHED THE DISHES AND JOINED EDWARD OUT IN THE FRONT ROOM. He was there with Leah, Zaynn, Emily and Sam. They arrived back from town while I was cleaning up the kitchen.

"How was the town, not very much to see, huh?" I asked when I put my arm over Edward's shoulders. He put his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"It was very… white," Emily replied. Her tone was calm and relaxed and there was no animosity in it at all. They must have made a good attempt at being civil towards each other.

"Yes, the snow is really starting to fall isn't it?" Zaynn replied to Emily. "Wait until mid August, the snow covers everything."

"I really can't wait; I've never seen snow so thick before. It's very beautiful," she replied.

An awkward silence filled the room and no one said anything. I couldn't tell if it was just me or if everyone felt the same, but Edward got up and led me outside. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but he was taking me there in a hurry.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked once we were out the front door. All the covens were back along with the rest of my family and the hybrids; except Nahuel.

"She went to talk to Nahuel about something," Carlisle replied. He turned to Esme and Nahuel's sisters, "Will you take them into the house so they can clean up?"

"Yes honey," she replied sweetly and kissed him. They never embraced each other long, a few seconds and that was it. To our kind a few seconds is actually a reasonable amount of time, but you could see the love and devotion that was concealed in it. "Let's go girls."

"Why didn't she wait? I wanted to be close by when she did it so Edward could listen for any clues to their treachery." Leave it to Nessie to jump the gun and go without us having the chance to prepare.

When they were in the house, Carlisle started speaking quickly, "There is something I would like to speak to you about."

"What is it Carlisle?" That frightened me, he never came to me when he needed to talk about something and I wasn't sure why he was doing it now: Until he answered my question.

"It's about Nahuel; I think he has it set in his mind that he and Nessie are meant to be together." I stiffened in place and he noticed, "He didn't come right out and say it but he had some off the wall questions and I answered them."

"Well he's crazy, Nessie already has the man she's destined to be with." I snapped, "He doesn't even know her, let alone know if they're meant to be together."

"Bella, I know that but he kept asking questions about her. Nessie went to speak with him so I'm sure they can clear it all up."

"Nessie is alone with him?" It just clicked and I don't know what the hell she was thinking. "What were they thinking letting her do this alone. Where's Jake?" I just noticed he wasn't here either; hopefully she decided to take him along after all. With Nahuel's mind wandering in that direction, Nessie being alone with him was probably not the best idea.

"He ran off in the other direction, I think he was upset that Ness--."

"No, I need him," I turned and left the group to watch my retreating form. Jacob was our only hope at getting to her before anything happened. I don't know what happened to us being close by; we were still standing here in the midst of our houses. I ran straight to Embry, he was my only hope at getting through to him.

When I ran through the house I noticed that all the rooms were empty on my way to his room. When I got to his door I didn't even bother knocking I just barged right in. "Embry, I need you to phase and tell Jake to go find Nessie," he stared at me confused. "Now!" I ordered.

He scrambled to his feet from the floor and dashed out the door. I ran after him and caught his shirt when he pulled it over his head and threw it behind him. He flew through the still open door and leapt off the porch. When his feet hit the ground he was running toward the trees.

"What's happening?" Alice asked as she watched Embry disappear.

"I'm not sure anything is happening but I'm hoping to prevent it if it is."

"Come again?"

"Nahuel is insane and thinks that he and Nessie are meant to be together or some nonsense very similar to it. Nessie went off to talk to him and I have a feeling he is going to try something so I asked Embry to phase and tell Jake to go find her."

"Oh… are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you know Jake's temper better than anyone." She had a point.

"It's already done, so let's hope for the best. Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to her, she will be fine," I said really trying to convince myself.

The minutes ticked by and I couldn't stand it any longer, "Where is Embry?" I thought out loud, "He's been gone a long time." He was probably just hanging around the others; Jacob wasn't the only wolf out there. Jared, Paul, Quil, and Sam were out there too.

"I don't know but he sure is taking his time," Alice chimed next to me, "Did you tell him to keep us informed as to what was happening?"

"No, I was more worried about him phasing and telling Jake to go find her." We waited there, staring at the opening in the trees for Embry or Jake or anyone to emerge. Edward appeared at my side, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me to him.

"They're just beyond the trees. Jacob is upset and Nessie is crying."

"What?" I asked trying to go to them but he wouldn't let me go.

"Give them a minute to work out their issues; it's vital that they talk." He held me in place.

"Edward, what is going on?" I demanded. He knew and he wasn't telling me. I don't think so.

"Well, Nahuel is going to regret what he did and Jake is telling Nessie that he loved you before she was born."

"What? NO! Why? Why would he do that?" I struggled to get free but to no avail.

"You'll find out soon enough love, just give them time," he said, crushing me closer to him.

I gave up because he wasn't going to let me go and he was probably right. If they were talking about that then they definitely would need time to sort everything out. I wasn't sure how Nessie would feel about it and we never told her because of that fact. We didn't want to risk Jacob getting hurt because that information would influence Nessie's decisions about him.

"Where's Embry?" I asked trying to sound seriously interested, when really I wasn't in the least. "Why isn't he back yet?"

"That I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," he pointed to the opening where Embry was walking from in human form. He had a huge grin on his face as he started jogging toward us.

He stopped right in front of me and Edward. "Looks like a hybrid might be getting his butt kicked by a certain werewolf," he chuckled.

"What does that mean?" I asked, upset that Edward already knew.

"I'll let Ness tell you about that but guess what?" he looked at Edward, "Not you; Bella."

"Will you please just say whatever you're going to say; I don't like playing these guessing games."

"Okay, so when I phased I heard everyone else that was in wolf form--,"

"You always hear them, get to the point," I said with frustration.

"If you would let me finish," he said, exasperated. "I heard Sam and his pack along with my own." He smiled hugely and put his hands to his chest. "I'm not supposed to hear Sam but because of my new mind reading abilities, I can get into Sam's head, therefore," he emphasized, "Getting into all of their heads."

"Really," I asked a little too shocked to construct a real response.

"Yeah really, that would probably come in handy during out fight." He sounded so enthusiastic about that and it still made me uneasy that everyone was so ready to fight. Who know what is going to happen? Any one of us can very easily die and they're all so very happy go lucky about it. It was really starting to make me go crazy.

"We will work on that tomorrow when we get back to our training," Jasper told him.

My eyes shot back to where Embry had emerged and there Nessie and Jacob were, walking hand in hand towards us. Jacob looked a little irritated while Nessie looked relieved. What happened between them and Nahuel? "Well, how did it go?" I asked looking at Nessie.

She proceeded to tell us about Nahuel's misconception and that he kissed her. I just about ran into the forest to rip him apart myself; how dare him. He knows the degree in which Jacob and Nessie are connected; did he really think that he could come between that?

When she told us that she didn't do anything to stop him I wanted to scream some sense into her. Jacob is such a good man and he will be the best kind of partner for her, I know she knows that.

Then I remembered how I felt when Jacob was trying to get me to leave Edward and be with him. He helped me realize that I did in fact love him: But it wasn't enough. I knew I couldn't live without Edward—not again—my heart wouldn't have been able to survive it. I did and still do love Jacob, but only as far as a brother or a son. I couldn't really blame her then, but I could still blame Nahuel; he should've known better: Especially with the amount of vampires and werewolves around. We could take him out in a heartbeat; Nessie has that kind of effect on all of us.

"And," she said when I thought she was done filling us in, "I cannot believe you never told me that you kissed Jake." She feigned being upset, "Don't you think that's something I should've known before we became official?" She added waving her hand between them.

"Ness," I said really, really embarrassed, "We didn't think it was important, it happened so long ago, long before you were born. We didn't want to make your decision that much more difficult."

"That decision was set in stone the moment I was born, the moment Jacob held me in my arms, I felt it."

"We weren't sure and we didn't want to take any chances," Edward replied for me. "Jacob would've been inconsolable if you hadn't chosen to be with him."

"He means that in the most literal sense of the word," Jacob defended himself looking down at Nessie while she gazed back. "But I still would've been there for you if you ever needed me. I would've been waiting for you to come to your senses," he chuckled and kissed her quickly but sweetly.

"I never had to give it a second thought," her words overflowing with truth and they would have made me tear up if it were a different time and different situation.

"So, what are we going to do about Nahuel?" I asked after a long moment of silence. "His sisters are in the house with Esme, Rose and Em."

"Not anymore they aren't," Tamika said from behind us. We all spun around, startled by the sudden sound of her voice, with everyone else following behind her.

"You might want to go find your brother, before any of us decided to," Carlisle told them. They sneered at us before darting off towards the darkened forest; they didn't look back before they disappeared behind the wall of trees. Something was very off about them; I've been saying it since they showed up.

"I want to get my paws on him, only for a minute, I don't want to hurt him too bad. But I need to show him that he can't get away with that; not with Nessie." Jacob growled when they were out of sight.

"I know, I'd like to get my hands on him, too," I agreed.

"No, we should not resort to violence," Esme said in her soprano voice.

"Esme is right," Edward agreed, "I wouldn't mind getting a hit or two in myself but what Nahuel did doesn't call for severe punishment."

I sighed, why did he have to be right about everything all the time? Nessie covered her mouth then as she yawned so deeply causing her body to quake. She may have the body of a 15 year old and the mind of a 20 year old but she has the sleeping habits of a two year old; she needs her sleep to function correctly.

I reached out to her and as soon as she noticed she released her grip around Jacob's waist and came towards me. I took her in my arms and she returned the hug accordingly, "Go to bed Nessie, we'll wait here for Nahuel," I told her kissing the top of her head. She peeked up at me and nodded her head.

Edward came and put his arm around her back and hugged her reassuringly. "Goodnight Renesmee tomorrow will be a brighter day."

She smiled groggily and slinked back into Jacob's waiting arms. He wrapped his arm around her back and swung her up, cradling her. She closed her eyes instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled deeper into his chest. They were going to be okay, I could see that. Nothing could come between an imprint.

We waited there, me in Edward's arms still as stone. Esme and Carlisle were standing next to us along with Rose, Em, Alice and Jasper. "That's not a half bad idea," Edward replied to someone's unspoken thought.

"We should scare the crap out of him?" Rose asked, being the one he responded to.

"Definitely," Jasper agreed. We continued to wait for them, keeping our eyes on the opening in the trees as we debated on what our next move was going to be. Jasper suggested we all surround him and circle him like he were our pray and Rose agreed. Alice said we should torture him by letting him sweat about it until tomorrow but we wanted to see him squirm.

I started to feel uneasy about how much time they were taking to return, Nessie was with Jacob so she would be fine. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. "What's taking so long?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"They have gone too far for me to hear," Edward replied staring fixedly at the wall of trees. We were silent as he strained to listen further and further, listening for their thoughts. It can't be taking them this long to locate him unless their senses aren't as strong as ours are; I could smell him from here. It wasn't a strong smell but it lingered.

"I can't take it anymore," Rose whined in an unusually pouty voice. "What is taking them _this_ long?"

"I don't know," Carlisle replied suspiciously quirking an eyebrow.

"Let's go find out," Emmett started towards the forest and we all followed. It was dark once encased under the trees, but our intense vision could make out every detail of everything. I could make out every detail of the trees' trunks and every detail of the insects on the ground; everything except the Hybrids.

We returned to the house at dusk mentally exhausted from searching for Nahuel and his sisters. Edward was searching for any thoughts; Alice was searching the future with Embry close by and I had astral projected to the other side of the Denali Wilderness to see if they headed in that direction. Everywhere we went; if we caught a trace of their scent it was old and barely discernible.

We arrived home empty handed.

I started breakfast right away and promised Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil and Sam that I would make them something when they woke up. They were out with us all night probing the forest and they were as dog-tired as we were mentally.

Nessie woke up at 8a.m sharp as she always did, even with a little over three hours of sleep, cheerful and rejuvenated. It surprised me when she came in and Jacob was following her; he rarely came in as early as she did and if he did he definitely wasn't smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked after I sat their plates down and they took their seats on the bar stools. "Isn't it a little early for you to be in such a good mood?" I joked.

"I'm smiling because I woke up next to your daughter," he said sheepishly spinning his fork around in his food.

"I don't know if now is the best time for that," Edward responded out of nowhere, approaching me from behind. I saw the silent conversation going on between Edward and Jacob; I could tell by the way Edward kept nodding and shaking his head at him while Jacob kept furrowing his eyebrows.

"What are you two talking about?" Nessie asked after she swallowed her bite of eggs. She stared at Jacob while I turned to her father, waiting for an answer.

"Jacob wants to talk about Nahuel and I don't agree that now is the time to do that. Breakfast," he said looking down and gesturing towards the food on the counter, "is the most important meal of the day—so I've heard—it plays a major role in the way your day goes; good, bad, fair you never know." He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms looking at Jacob. He was rambling and that only means one thing.

"You don't have to tell us now," I replied after I eyed him skeptically for a moment and turned to the sink. "But we will find out eventually; know that."

"No, I want to know now, Jake," Nessie pouted, "Are you keeping something from me?"

"I just have some things I need to discuss with Bella and Edward, before we," he waved his hand between them, "can discuss it."

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm sorry Ness." Jacob attempted to put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and humphed. "Don't be that way," he begged her and I knew she wouldn't be able to resist his smile. The same Jacoby smile he used to comfort me with during the dark part of my life.

She loosened her grip and he was able to pull her arms away, without a fight, and hold her hands in his. "It's nothing bad I promise. Edward wouldn't keep it from you if it was."

"I still don't like you keeping secrets from me Jake. A relationship is supposed to be built on trust. How can I trust you if you don't let me in?" she turned and exited the kitchen gracefully and Jacob didn't follow.

"Okay, now can I be included," I asked.

"Our dear friend Jacob wants to ask our daughter a very important and inevitable question. Isn't that right Jacob?" Edward said slyly.

"Yes, er uh, I want to…" he ran his hand through his hair and didn't make eye contact with me; _this isn't what I think it is_. "Well… I love Nessie with all my heart and… I… I want to ask her to marry me."

He looked like he was prepared for impact as he scrunched his face and put his hands up. I nearly jumped into his arms I was so overjoyed. I knew it would happen, why not now. She's old enough to do this. This whole time I'd been thinking it was something bad when in reality; it wasn't.

"Under one condition," I said sternly and he met my gaze.

"Anything," he said as he loosened his stance.

"You have to stay with us—for the most part—I can't live without Renesmee in my life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied happily.

"Well, you can go at some point but only into your own house but you still have to be close enough that I can sense you." I added.

"So I take that as a yes," he guessed.

"Yes, of course, she's going to be so excited," I basically shrieked as I made my way around the counter. "And Alice, Oh Alice is going to have a hay day. You're in for one hell of a ride Jacob Black," I laughed lightly and hugged him quickly. "So when are you planning on… popping the question?" I've always wanted to ask someone that, it's such a silly phrase.

"I haven't really given it a lot of thought; I just know I want to ask her."

Edward spoke up then using his pleasing voice, "Would you do Bella and me a favor?"

"That really depends on the favor?" Jacob countered.

"Wait until after we deal with the Volturi, she doesn't need anything to distract her."

He smiled doubtfully, "I'll do my best, that's all I can promise."

"That's all we can ask for," I replied. "Now go find Nessie, I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"Thanks Bella," he took one last bite of his half-eaten food and darted out of the kitchen.

"I give him a month." Edward said.

"Really that long? I'll be surprised if he lasts two weeks," I laughed.

"Do you blame him?" Edward retorted barely audible. "I remember how I felt when I decided I was going to ask you."

"That doesn't count; you only used that in an attempt to keep me human."

"No Bella," he took my left hand in his and twirled his mother's ring around my finger. "I made it seem that way because of my own insecurities, but I decided long before that. I knew just the thought of it would send you into a frenzy," he smiled my smile, "So I was relieved when I was finally able to ask you."

"So you had it planned all along didn't you?" He shook his head and I just gaped at him. "You are such a--." He cut me off when his lips were suddenly on mine. He kissed me sweetly not hastily and I returned it with just as much passion.

********************

What's next you ask? I don't know....I haven't written it yet lol, but I will be writing it while I'm camping at Rock-a-way Beach this weekend. You will now shortly after I do.

_**REVIEWS ARE FUNNER THAN CAMPING ON THE BEACH...**_


	26. DOS Eternal Connection

Thank you to all of you that are still reading CA and thank you to those of you who have just joined our little family. I love hearing from all of you and it really does make me smile, I know I've said this soooo many times but it is soooo true. I'm sorry about leaving you all hanging for so long and I really wish I could give you a set schedule of when I will update but right now that just isn't possible for me.

Thank you once again to my absolutely wonderful BETA RenesmeeAlice she is wonderful and so understanding.

This chapter may upset some of you and I'm deeply sorry if it does...I wasn't intending on doing it this way but it just sort of came out of me. I know a while ago I said there would only be a few more chapters and I'm really surprised it's come this far. I was sure it wouldn't be this long and it is now 431 pages (I wasn't expecting it to go past 100 to be honest).

Thank you sooo much for making CA what it is because without your wonderful reviews and beautiful words I might not have taken it this far.....

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

ETERNAL CONNECTION part DOS

When he pulled away I noticed that we were now alone; our family liked to give us our privacy. These passionate moments always seem to happen without any nudging from anyone; they can happen anywhere. Not like we were going to let it all out here in the midst of our homes, but we were going to get a little private and they were used to that. I took advantage of their generosity.

My hands wandered up to his chest and along his shoulders until they found what they were looking for; his tantalizing bronze hair. He seemed to really enjoy that as his fingers traced up my leg and lingered there on my hip. When both his hands were there, clutching my hips, he pulled me closer to him. I made a very embarrassing noise as the sensation of him against me thrashed inside and he smiled against my lips.

His fingers trailed up my sides and his touch left a tingly feeling wherever they crossed. The electricity was present and strong. Sometimes it was hard to concentrate on anything else but that. When one of his hands tangled in my hair it brought me back to him and the noise that seemed to have a mind of its own in these moments embarrassed me again. This time there was no smile but his kiss became more ragged against mine.

I released my hold on his hair and trailed my fingers down his neck and traced his jaw line with the tip of my ring finger. He made a very pleasant sound when my fingers ran down his sides and slipped under his shirt to feel his skin against mine. I will never get over the softness of his marble skin, so much better than before.

I heard an explosion and I was sure it was coming from within; from my silent heart that was filled with so many emotions I felt like I might combust. But I wasn't the only one that heard it. When I came back from the Edward dream I was in, I saw what the explosion was.

There was a whole the size of Edwards Volvo in the roof of our house and Jacob was there beside the lake in wolf form. I watched in confusion as the fur on the back of his neck that trailed down his back quivered and stood tall. He arched his head back and an ear piercing howl came from deep within. It was filled with agony and grief as his head fell and raised again to howl vociferously.

Edward was still at my side when his body tensed and I knew he wasn't referring to the hole. "No," he growled. When I met his gaze I knew what he was referring to. I knew what had happened but I couldn't move or say anything. I went from a dream to a nightmare in the same instant. I wanted to act but I couldn't, my mind was racing and going through vivid memories of Nessie and all the changing she had done all the way up until Jacob said he wanted to pop the question.

When I came back to reality, I was looking outside through the roof of Nessie and Jacob's room. My vision fell onto the bed and I saw exactly what I knew I would…it was empty. Seeing it empty made me comprehend what happened and I wish I never had.

"Jacob Black," I shrieked, "Jacob Black," I shrieked again when I got no response. I needed answers and I needed to know how they got in here.

Jacob appeared in the door way with Embry and Seth at his flanks and I wanted to take his head off and hug him all at the same time. "I thought she was safe with you?" I didn't care about the hole in the ceiling and I didn't care that Jacob had been crying and was hysterical just as much as I was. What I cared about was finding Nessie, punishing the one that took her and bringing her home.

I ran up to him and started shoving him, "Jake, how could you let them take her?" I shoved him again and he didn't budge. "How could you let them get their grimy hands on her?" I shouted inches from his face.

He stared me in the eyes and didn't say a word, "You answer me Jacob Black, answer me right now." I was furious and scared and I needed someone to blame other than myself. We should've left when we first learned they had found us; that was our mistake. "I thought she was safe with you," I tried to yell but remorse was starting to flow through me and I just didn't have the energy it took to push my words out angrily like I wanted to. The misery of Nessie being kidnapped was unbearable.

Jacob snapped back to reality and there was fierceness in his eyes I haven't seen in years. "Don't you dare blame me for this," he growled leaning towards me, causing me to stammer back, his body trembling uncontrollably. "I had Nessie in my arms, she was safe; until that half breed bloodsucker appeared, put her filthy hands on my world," his voice cracked on the word and Edward started towards me from the corner of the room he'd been observing from, "And disappeared with her. She was safe," he spat.

He turned away from me clenching and unclenching his fists and I felt terrible. He was the one that was protecting her and the guilt from that was punishment enough. "Jake I don't mean to blame you, this isn't your fault, I just… we just need to find her and bring her back," I said exasperated.

"You don't think I know that," he turned toward me and I could see the wolf inside trying to break through. His fists clenched tighter and his knuckles turned white as he ripped his shirt off over his head. He jumped towards me and out the hole in the ceiling, phasing before he hit the ground. He ran into the forest and disappeared, driving the grief and fear in me even deeper. Embry and Seth stood frozen in front of me looking at the empty bed. They didn't stay long, but followed Jacob out the hole and into the woods, phasing just before reaching the ground.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Edward. He'd been standing next to me sense Jacob began trembling," I feel so lost."

"We will find her," he pulled me to him, "We know who took her, Margret, and Nahuel is behind it."

"Why and where would they take her?"

"I don't know for sure but I have a feeling the Volturi are behind this, I saw a glimpse of something in his mind, but it didn't seem important until now." I looked at him stunned for a moment; why he didn't tell me this before is beyond me.  
"And you didn't tell me this because?"

"Because I didn't think it was important," he repeated calm and confused. He knows how much we rely on his gift and how his opinion of what is good or bad needs to be immaculate.

"Well, what was it?" I asked impatiently when he didn't tell me on his own.

"There was a quick flash or need I saw in his mind. Need for Nessie. It didn't lead me to think anything of it," he was speaking fast and that was only further irritating me. "A good amount of human males are like that."

I could care less about human males, when it comes to our family anything is a threat. "Please Edward, if anything strikes you as odd, you should've said something." I shouted. I was blaming again and I felt horrible yet again right after it slipped through my teeth. "I'm sorry; I'm not blaming you, but please, if anything happens after we get our daughter back, please say something."

"No, I should have said something and if there is a next time, I will tell you anything I find unfitting."

"Now that that's handled," I said turning and walking towards the giant hole in Nessie and Jacob's room. "Let's go get our daughter back." Edward followed as I leaped through the opening and onto the roof. I didn't stop to look down, if I did I would've chickened out; Bella has been showing me a side I didn't know I had. I wanted to embrace it and go for it. I darted to the side of the house and stepped off, just like the first time, the ground seemed to float up to me until we met.

When Edward landed behind me he was quick to my side, "Wait Bella, we have to think about this. If I am right, which I believe that I am, we can't just walk into Volterra and demand Renesmee back."

"We need to form some kind of plan then because we're getting her back," I made this next statement heard, "One way or another."

"Then we should speak with Carlisle." He was right, we needed to talk to Carlisle; he would know the best plan of action. Going up against our enemy in their own territory is definitely going to require strategy and a plan. Carlisle knows the Volturi's layer second to Eleazar and maybe we could get him to help as well. However, most of all we needed to talk to Jasper; he will know how to avoid detection by as many of them as we can.

If we are going to get her back, we will only have one chance. "And Jazz," I added.

Edward reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone, "What's that for?" I asked.

"To call Carlisle, they went to Eleazar's to give us privacy." So that's why none of them came to see what the commotion was about.

"_Hello son_," _Carlisle_ greeted on the other end of the phone.

"Carlisle, something has happened, we need you to get home quickly."

"_What is it_?" he sounded worried.

"We'll explain when you get here just hurry."

"_See you soon_," he said before hanging up the phone. Edward returned the phone to his pocket and looked around.

"It looks like they took the cars so they shouldn't be long. We should find Jacob, we need everyone for this."

"Let's go then," I grabbed his hand and started to the forest until his stone stance pulled me back.

"I should go speak with the other covens, they are wondering what is going on." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I will gather the covens, you find Jacob." With that he bolted to the house and I took to the forest.

I ran through the trees at vampire speed until I found his scent which wasn't far. His trail was windy and has no real pattern to it. What was he doing?

I could smell him everywhere, all over the trees and the ground. Some of the trees had claw marking and some had teeth. I could smell Embry and Seth but Jacob overpowered the both of them. I ran for a long time and more miles than I could count; this was getting me nowhere. I needed help and I only had one option.

Isabella was as furious as I was. Why Nahuel would think he could get away with this was stupid. I don't care if Volterra is guarded by humans, vampires, witches or warlocks; we are going to get Nessie back. This just isn't something we take to kindly.

"You go that way and I'll go this way," Isabella said gesturing for me to go to the east and her to the west. "We'll meet back here, if you find any of them bring them back."

"Okay, be safe Isabella."

"You too," she said and then she was off.

I could smell Jacob, but not Seth or Embry so I followed his scent; he was really who I needed to find. The trees were swaying in the wind as I ran past them, running gave me such a great feeling and I didn't get to do it as often as I'd like to. Sure Isabella ran, but this was different.

The difference between being Isabella and being Bella was this: When I am Isabella I don't have a lot of say in what I do, the other part of me is more potent and being Bella, well I have all the decision making abilities. On the upside, Isabella has been opening up a lot more lately and it's been giving me a since of self indulgence.

I was running through a patch of trees when I ran right smack into something that wasn't completely solid because it gave way upon impact. When I bounced off of it, it turned around and growled at me.

"Jake, thank god I found you. We need to get ba--," he growled at me again but this time he tackled me to the ground. "Jake it's me, Bella," he growled viciously an inch from my face; his saliva dripping, from his teeth, onto my cheek.

"Jacob, stop," I heard Isabella yell from behind me. He didn't move off of me but he looked up at her. His teeth were bared and he growled under his breath. I let myself go back to Isabella; it was the only thing I could do to get out of the situation I was in.

"Jake, we are going to find her and bring her home," I said in a soothing tone. "But we need your help." He whimpered and dropped his head. I walked toward him as he lay on the forest floor and put his paws over his nose. I rested my hand on his head and scratched behind his ears because I knew he liked that.

We sat in silence for a while because I didn't really know what to say; I was feeling the same anxiety he was. I wanted to say 'everything will be okay Jake, we'll find her' but really I didn't know. I didn't know how we were going to get in, I didn't know if she would be okay and I didn't know if we would all be going. What I did know and what I was certain of was that we were going and we were going to give our all to get her back.

When we arrived back at the house, Carlisle and the whole family were outside along with the covens. I left Jacob in the woods so he could phase in private and went straight to Edward's side. "How's it going?"

"We are going through all the possible outcomes of the plans we have come up with," he said under his breath looking at Jasper who was talking.

Jacob joined us then, his eyes were still red and puffy. He stood next to me and I turned from Edward and pulled Jacob down to me so I could wrap my arms around his neck for a hug. He didn't hesitate to hug me back, he needed a hug.

"I'm sorry I growled at you," he said groggily into my hair. "I didn't mean it; you just caught me off guard."

"It's okay Jake, it really wasn't me anyways. No harm no foul," I said trying to cheer him up a bit. He chuckled, a very low chuckle, but he reacted none the less.

I released him and he smiled a half smile that I knew was halfhearted. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and I smiled back at him reassuringly.

"If we go into the Volterra limits they are sure to sense us, they have so many gifted vampires, who knows who else they have acquired." Eleazar said when I turned my attention to the matter at hand. I hadn't even noticed they were here.

"Well, we have to go, we cannot just leave Nessie to handle this herself," Rose replied.

"Yes, but we have to fully think this through or we may all be diminished: We are not ready to face them, especially without Renesmee, not now." Eleazar spoke again.

"We can try to blink there," Liora said as she joined us with Embry, Aviva and Seth walking behind her. "I'm sorry to intrude but I couldn't help but over hear your dilemma."

"That's a great idea," Jasper sounded excited, "That just very well may work."

We worked out a plan that included me, Edward, Jasper and Emmett being blinked to Volterra. We thought about bringing Jacob, and he completely disagreed, but his scent is too strong to go overlooked. I would astral project when we got there and hope that they wouldn't identify my scent.

We verified that and Bella didn't smell at all like me, except a very light scent that was almost unrecognizable.

Bella would then walk through with a cloak and attempt to stay unnoticed. Once she found Nessie she would return to me and we would all blink to her depending on the situation.

"So should we do a quick run through to see if you can blink with all of them?" Carlisle proposed.

"I think that would be wise," Edward agreed.

We all stood in a circle looking at one another, then the twins blinked. This time, instead of instantly arriving at our desired destination, we felt a jerking and ended up back at the house.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

"I don't know, it was like we hit a wall," Aviva answered and I had a good idea why.

"Let me shield you this time, see if we can do it again." They all looked at me confused, including Edward which was unusual." "You really don't know?" I asked him.

"I haven't the slightest."

"Renata, she's diverting us."

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," he said smiling widely at me. "Let us give it another try."

I pushed my shield out stretching the elastic that I have been neglecting since being able to astral project. The moment they were protected I could feel the life force beneath it. I flexed the thin layer around them and I could feel it pulse while I kept it tightly around them. "Ready," I said and the twins blinked on cue.

We were instantly in Volterra, standing right at the entrance to the huge castle the Volturi resided in. "It worked," Jasper said smugly looking at me, "we are all here."

"Let's go back," I insisted. We weren't ready for this and we were too close to get away; if anyone saw us. They blinked and we were back among our family and friends.

"What happened?" Jacob asked as soon as we were visible.

"We made it there but we didn't stay long, we were too close and didn't want to be seen," I replied.

"When are you going to get her?" He asked impatiently.

"I don't like the idea of going in blind," Edward retorted.

"The idea of Nessie being there another second is wretched and I don't like that," Jacob argued.

"I agree with you but it wouldn't be wise to go there now, they'll be on alert for the next few days; I'm sure. They're waiting for us." Edward was right, like he always is, and so was Jacob. The thought of her there with them and probably wanting to be there was killing me inside.

"Do you think Chelsea cut her ties?" I asked.

"I believe she probably has; they wouldn't keep her there fighting," Edward replied.

"What will we do about that?"

"I could come; her tie to me is different than any other. They don't know about imprinting, maybe we have a stronger connection," Jacob exclaimed.  
"That's a good plan but they will catch your scent the moment you arrive," Jasper informed him.

"I don't care, I'll take them all out to get to her," Jacob growled.

"Jake, be reasonable, you cannot do that," I told him sympathetically. I felt his pain and I knew—even though I would never admit it—this was taking its toll on him more than it was me or Edward or anyone else. "They have large numbers in their guard, maybe even more than we are aware of."

"Ah," his hands were in his hair as he spun around and came back again, his hands trembling. "Why does this have to be so hard?" he growled. "Why can't we just ambush the damn leeches and get it over with."

"Because they will have the upper hand," I felt the reassuring calm wash over me and Jasper spoke calmingly, "We will be on their territory."

*************

Wow what a roller coaster ride they have gone through. If Stephenie Meyers was writing this I'm sure it would be at least two books with how much detail she puts into it. hahaha I try...

Let me know your thoughts, your disagreements and your support I can't wait to hear from you....

I'm working on the next chapter and it is coming along....Please be patient with me it will come!!!!

Also I would like to mention....if you have an account on *the*twilight*saga*.*com*, Crimson Aurora is up for nomination in multiple categories in The Fanfiction Awards group

Best underrated Fanfic

Breaking Dawn Continuation

Fanfiction's That You can't Stop Reading

Best New Characters

Most Unexpecting Story

Stories That Make You Laugh and Cry at the Same Time

The voting doesn't last long and I would love your vote...


	27. Operation Renesmee

I had to cheat the system but I figured it out finally...wheew that took some brain power lol...

First of all, I am sooooo sorry, Fanfiction for whatever reason wouldn't upload this chapter and it's my favorite one so far. Please forgive me that it took this long...all daggers glared should be redirected to ...(points finger-they did it)

Thank you for being so patient with me and thank you so so so much for your wonderful reviews. They still make my day every time I get one.

Not much to say at this moment...thanks again to my beta she always makes CA the best that it can be.

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

OPERATION RENESMEE

WE WAITED UNTIL JULY 24TH — 2 WEEKS — TO MAKE OUR MOVE, WE couldn't bear waiting any longer. Jacob had bugged us to no end and we were all itching to bring her home. I didn't like the fact that we were leaving her there, let alone her being there in the first place. We had made some alterations to our plans in the event that Nessie's ties were broken from us.

I hope that it wouldn't come to that but it is better to be safe than sorry.

Eleazar had mapped out the whole castle for us and told us the most likely places they would hold her and least likely routes to have occupants. He showed me how to act, walk and talk to their standards. I practiced shielding while astral projecting and I was relieved beyond belief that I had been able to master it. We didn't have much time to work on my distance, but it would have to do.

I was to enter through the dark hole in the alleyway where I'd run into Edward, more than a few years ago. I wasn't too happy about that but _I_ really wouldn't be doing it, Bella would, and she is the daring ballsy side of me, she can definitely pull it off. Then I would walk through the darkness until I came to the big grate with the rusting bars and attempt to crunch the lock with my hands.

If and when I was successful, I would continue through the smaller door and proceed into the hallway. I would make my way to the elevator and continue to the next passage. Through there I would enter into the reception area where I had seen Gianna, the human secretary that hoped to be a human eater one day.

There, instead of walking to the back of the room and through the giant double doors, I would go west and down a long hallway lined with doors on both sides. When I reached the end and had to veer left, I would continue past three more doors and turn yet again into another hallway.

"There will be an archway into a lobby and there will probably be some individuals there," Eleazar said before we took our places in a circle, "Just keep your head down and walk as I showed you. You will do fine Bella." He patted my back and stepped away. "There you will find Renesmee in one of the four doors, so pick wisely."

I took a deep breath and looked around at Edward, Jasper, Emmett and the twins. We were really doing this, Nessie was about to be within reach and I couldn't wait for her to be back in my arms. "Let's get this over with."

Liora and Aviva held out their hands and we all linked together. The twins didn't take their eyes off of me as they waited for me to give the okay. I pushed my shield out, it was broken in and a lot more flexible than the last time we did this. I wrapped it around them and pulled it tight to fit the contours of their bodies. When I could feel all the points of light and life force sheathed by it, I nodded my head.

This time we arrived at the roads edge, back in the trees to be unseen by onlookers. I kept my shield around everyone and hoped that this next part worked as it barely did when I attempted it once before.

"Okay Bella, you can do it," Edward coaxed as he held my hand. The closeness of his skin distracted me momentarily and Jasper noticed the change in my emotions.

"Edward, you may not want to do that while she is trying to concentrate."

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Touch her," Jasper pointed at our locked fingers and I smiled guiltily up at him when his gaze fell to my face.

"Oh, sorry love," he squeezed my hand once before he released it. I really loved it when he was close to me, I wouldn't have it any other way, but right now probably wasn't the best time for that.

I concentrated really hard on the points of light that were under my thin layer, I needed to keep them brilliant so no one would suspect we were here. My shield was keeping us hidden and keeping us guarded from mental attacks; this wasn't at all daunting.

I held onto the lights with all of my strength and push out with very little effort. When I did for the smallest amount of time the lights flickered. "I lost you for a second," Isabella said looking around at everyone, "I don't know if it alerted them or if it was too short a time, but I have you now."

"Hold onto it," Jasper was at her side calming her down so she could better concentrate. Sometimes we really enjoyed Jasper's calm, but other times we had a completely different point of view where Jasper's ability was concerned.

"I'm good, I got it," she said stretching her arms at her sides.

"Okay," Edward said turning to me, "Do you remember everything Eleazar said?"

"Yes Edward," I grumbled.

"Take your time if you need to," he pointed to his head, "I can hear you. If anything happens, come straight back and we will be prepared to leave."

"I know, I know the plan Edward, I got it."

Eleazar had given us his cloak from his time with the Volturi and I had it wrapped around my neck. I reached up and flung the hood over my head to the point it was covering my whole face. It was twilight and not many people were around, but we had to be sure that no one saw me. Here, the cloak isn't too farfetched from the standard attire; this was going to be the easy part.

I turned away from them and when I stepped out from the shadow of the trees I heard Emmett's booming murmur, "_Good luck Bells_."

The streets were lined with rocks the trailed up to form a tunnel as you passed at the mouth of the castle's courtyard; being back here in this form was eerie yet pleasantly gratifying. Last time I was merely a human, fragile and mortal with blurry vision and clouded senses.

I continued into the courtyard where the oversized water fountain was placed in the middle, straight across from the giant clock tower; or as Alice had put it "_Palazzo dei Priori_". I remembered running through it as if my life depended on it, which in reality, it really it did. My will to live would have instantaneously diminished if I did not reach Edward in time.

I walked into it, noticing a few small groups of people that were scattering about. One group was talking about the turn out of this past years St. Marcus Day festival and how there was "_no way the next could top it_". Another group was commenting on how creepy this place was at night and I didn't completely disagree.

I made my way to the alley unnoticed and found the faux sewer drain with ease. I lifted the grate quickly and quietly, slipping under it and gracefully landed on the stone ground below. It smelt of moisture and reeked of some god awful smell I couldn't decipher: A dead animal maybe.

I was lucky to make out where I was stepping when we ventured through this dungeon like passage before I was turned. If it weren't for Edward holding onto me and guiding me through the darkness, I would not have made it out unscathed. I could see the walls; wet with ebony and all the way to the door at the end and that was my exit. The walls were a stone mirror of the floor and they were much closer than I felt they were before.

I reached the rusted bars over the small door in seconds and grabbed the lock in my hands, clenching it tightly. I applied small amounts of pressure so I could refrain if it became a nuisance. It crumbled at my feet with not so much as a squeal.

However, when I pushed the rusted bars apart they made a loud clanging sound and I halted instantly. I glared daggers at it for trying to warn anyone of my uninvited presence. Slower this time, I pulled them apart and exited through the small door on the other side.

I was unsure about this next part, when I arrived at the elevators I hesitated. What would I do if someone was on the other side when the doors opened? Eleazar said there never was until feeding; I hope he was right.

I got in and there was no button to choose, just as Eleazar had said, it only had one destination. Thankfully the door shut quietly and it moved upward in silence. When the doors opened I was tensed and ready…it was vacant.

I walked down the stone hall until I found the door to the reception area. I placed my ear against it to hear the activity on the other side. There were three maybe four individuals, I couldn't tell if they were human or vampire; _this door must be thick_.

"_I'm not sure if Marcus will be happy about that, you're supposed to give the princess whatever she wants_." A woman's voice carried from the other side, "_Don't see what makes her so special_," she griped.

"_We can't give her the one thing she requests. And who are you, _human_, to tell us what we should be doing_?" A man's voice followed. I recognized his voice instantly, Felix.

"_I'm just relaying the message…watch yourself_." I could practically hear her glaring at him.

I heard a hiss coming from Felix and heard a chair being pushed aside and being occupied. "_Inform the higher ups, they may want to post a classified for a new receptionist."_ I heard footsteps coming in my direction and I held my breath until they moved past my door; without opening it. Two more sets of footsteps followed and I heard the human woman rocking slightly in her chair.

I cracked the door just a hair to peek through and see what I was working with. The woman was reclining back with her feet resting on the desk. Her left hand was curled over, her nails facing her, and the other hand was filing them. She wasn't Gianna and she definitely had a rotten attitude towards the vampires. I couldn't figure out why she would even be here but I liked her.

I squeezed through the space between the door and the hinge and shut it without making a sound. I made sure Felix and his posse was gone and headed west, the same direction they went.

This hall was lined with heavy doors on both sides just as Eleazar had explained it would be. The floor slanted downward, then leveled out when I came to the veer and I counted the doors until the next corridor. This hall had pictures, similar to the ones in Carlisle's study, the only belongings he brought with him from our home in Forks. A quarter of the way down I came to the archway that led to the finale antechamber. I didn't step through it immediately; I stopped to listen.

It must be my lucky day because it was empty.

I made my way to the closest door and wrenched it open. It was empty and looked like a room for a jail or mental facility. I moved on quickly to the next closest door to me, then the next. I didn't want to risk someone coming up unexpectedly. On the last door I was frozen stiff because I heard Nessie's melodic voice; she was asking them to grant her a request.

"_I told you…I don't care about anything else…I just want Jake_," she hissed.

"_I don't know where he is, he just left and said he wasn't coming back_," Felix lied to her.

"_No. He. Didn't. He would not do that, he loves me_."

"_Well he did princess, so get over it_," another male snapped at her.

I didn't even think, I just let the pull take me and I was back.

"I found her, she's asking for Jacob and they're telling her he left her." I had to fight not to raise my voice.

"Okay, that's good," Edward asked unsure, "You found her."

"Yes and no, she's only asking for Jacob, no one else. That to me sounds like they cut her ties from us."

"So we need to go to plan B," Edward suggested and I nodded my head in agreement. Before I could say anything more, Aviva was gone and I was staring at a tree. We waited no longer than three seconds and she was back, with Jacob holding her hands.

"What happened? Where is Renesmee?" he asked using her full name stumbling towards us.

"She's fine, for now, but we've found her. She is only asking for you so we are assuming her only connection is to you," I informed him.

"What do I have to do?"

"We are going to blink to the room I found her in and you are going to get your hands on her so we can blink out of there."

"Sounds like a plan," he said grabbing Aviva's hand. I locked my fingers with theirs and waited for Aviva to blink.

"Think really hard about where you want to go and I will tap into it." Jasper, Emmett and I looked at her confused. I shrugged it off, we could discuss that later; when we were home with Nessie.

She blinked and we were standing in front of Nessie, she was seated atop an oversized Victorian style bed. She was shackled to it, by her wrists, to each post. Luck was on our side again as she was the only one in the room.

"Jacob Black, where have you been?" She questioned loudly.

"Ness," he shushed her; appearing at her side. "We have to get you out of here." He gripped the chains in his hands, placing them about an arm's length apart, and holding it tightly before attempting to pull it apart. He tried again and again, harder and harder with each pull and it barely stretched an inch.

He dropped the chain…and that's when I heard the footsteps. Jacob and Aviva heard it too because they both looked at the door wide eyed. They were coming up the hall, coming in our direction. Jacob phased after throwing a sheet over himself and tearing through it, not even two beats later. His growl—as he took the chains in his chops—caused the steps to take flight. The atmosphere around the room would have knocked Jasper to the floor, it was that forceful.

Jacob gnawed through the chains and Nessie climbed to his back—there was no time for him to phase—just as the door came smashing open. Felix came through first with two members behind him. He snarled at us and Aviva stepped in front of me.

I still had my shield snug around us, including Nessie, as her gaping oral chasm let loose her ear piercing weapon. Felix and his posse cringed from where they stood and I noticed one of the other males with him. It was Benjamin; he was there with his hands over his ears, collapsing to the floor and most of all—fighting against us.

He peeked up at us and I saw his hatred there, in his eyes. He didn't want to be here, and there was nothing I could do about it. The Volturi had their hold on him and the only way I would think to break that would be to get Chelsea out of the picture. Breaking through my trance, his finger flickered in our direction and a chair flew crashing into Jacob just before he leaped out the window with Nessie still attached to his back.

"No!" All I could picture was Nessie flying off of his back and falling—possibly to her death—to the ground below. Aviva held her note as I flew to the window seal slamming into it to and knocking debris over the edge. It took me a moment to spot them; Jacob was clawing his way down the castles wall, sparks flying behind him. Nessie was still clinging to his back, her bronze ringlets flying violently behind them.

I gave Aviva a "_let's go_" look and jumped over the edge. Every few feet a stone was sticking out uneven with the wall that provided me with the perfect escape route. I could hear Aviva following behind me, the wind that carried her wasn't hard to miss and her voice never faltered. I could hear it, but it wasn't the same as _really_ hearing it.

I saw Jacob hit the courtyard, dust from the dirt below swirling around him and Nessie, and they were running toward the exit. The people that were occupying the courtyard when I made my way through the first time were no longer present. An older woman and her child were stone stiff against the base of the clock tower, fear stricken and unable to move.

When I landed softly on the ground, I darted after them, running past the woman and her child. I smiled at their gaping mouths; I couldn't fathom what was running through their thoughts at this moment. I couldn't wait around to find out and I couldn't hold back and put on the façade for the humans, they'd already seen too much so there was no point in pretending now.

I knew we wouldn't get far without Aviva; luckily, she was floating beside me not soon after I cleared the castle walls. Her scream had stopped and we were running, running away from the three vampires that were following not too far behind. I couldn't see them when I looked back but I could hear them coming.

When we reached the forest where we had left Edward, Liora, Jasper and Emmett; they were gone except Liora, who was waiting for us to arrive. The twins would not have been able to blink us all back in one trip which is what we needed right now. Jacob and Nessie were already there, Jacob in human form and Nessie latched onto his front, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hurry Bella," Liora beckoned. Aviva had passed me and was already linked with everyone, holding her hand out for me. As soon as I hit the road before the trees, the unthinkable happened. The trees around them uprooted and hovered in-between us, blocking my way to them. I was almost too late when I was looking for a way through, one of the trees was racing towards me, and I dodged it. I turned around to see Benjamin controlling the element, trying to keep me from Nessie and the others.

"Bella," Aviva yelled as one of the trees flew towards me again, this time I ducked and it flew past me thrashing into the three vampires and knocking them down. I turned to look at the exposure it left behind and there was a way to the others. I darted for it as the trees started towards each other to close the gap. I leaped and flew through it just before they slammed together.

I took Aviva and Jacob's hands in mine while the trees started to close in around us. They blinked just before the trees reached us and we were home. Everyone was standing around waiting and they were now crowded around us.

"Oh Jake," Nessie cooed while she was still attached to his chest, "they were trying to make me believe you didn't love me." Her legs and arms around him were like an iron grip.

"Never Nessie, I will always love you."

I had to interrupt their moment; I had to know what they did to her and if her ties were broken from me. If that was the case then I had to do something. "What did they do to you Nessie?"

"Oh," she turned her head to bring us into her line of vision, "Hi mom, hi dad." She said in a dismissive tone of voice. She looked back at Jacob, "We should get back to Volterra. Marcus will be very upset if he learns that I'm gone."

"Nessie, you belong here, not there with those leeches," Jacob nearly shouted at her.

"I don't want to be here," she pouted.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said sternly, I'd already had enough of this. She peered at me in her periphery and I'd never seen her look at me that way; it was almost frightening. "You better snap out of it and I mean _right_ now!" I grabbed her hand in mine and pushed my shield out in an attempt to make her remember.

Memories of the last two weeks were flashing through my head and nothing more. Her appearing in Volterra and Chelsea cutting her ties the moment she was there. Marcus was ordering that she be strapped down to the bed when she made her fourth attempt to escape and go look for Jacob. They had her shackled to the bed and they were only feeding her human blood. She was not complaining about it one bit.

She was trying to pull her hand away from mine but I gripped it tighter, she was going to remember. "Let go of me," she shouted and I saw a glimpse of my face flash quickly and then disappear.

She continued to squirm but the visions of our family were getting stronger and stronger and I wasn't letting go until I was sure she remembered. Her tugging and screaming came slower and slower until her hand was limp in mine. I still wasn't convinced that she knew whom her real family was and where her loyalties lie.

Then it happened, the memory of my face when I was human, when she was born, came into focus and stayed there longer than any other memory she has ever shown me. She clenched my hand and the vision fell. When I looked into her eyes, she was crying. "Do you still want to return to Volterra?" I asked.

"Why would I want to do that," she cried and threw her arms around me: It worked.

"Oh Nessie, it's such a relief to hear you say that." We had her home and back to the way things were before Nahuel had decided to do the stupidest thing he has ever done.

I don't care if the Volturi was behind it and I don't care if he was forced by their hands to do it and I especially don't care if he really has feelings for her. He will never get close to her again and he _will_ pay. If Jacob, Edward, Jasper or anyone else that holds Nessie dear to their beating or un-beating hearts doesn't get to him first, he will wish that they had.

"What now?" Jacob asked, "Do you think they will come here?" he asked hopeful.

"I don't know," was my honest answer.

We stayed on alert; all the wolves except Jacob patrolled the forest from one end of the Denali wilderness to the other. Embry stayed in wolf form for the first three days and didn't sleep at all. With him, they were all connected, like one pack again, he was the center divider that brought them all together. Over the next month I saw him in human form three times and that was only to spend a little time with Liora.

The coven's stayed close by when they hunted so they wouldn't be far if something were to happen. We still trained every day, but we didn't put all of our effort into it, the largest amount of our concentration was on our surroundings. Every noise that came from the forest made us all fully aware of it. When the wolves would return to eat or sleep, we would take notice to their arrival before they came into view.

Now that I was able to shield while astral projecting I had free time to train in combat. We still practiced with my shield just to keep it flexible and keep it fresh in my mind. Jasper helped me in maneuvers, keeping my distance and dodging attacks while Emmett taught me how to really tackle someone.

During one of our hunting trips, Edward and I now went separately to stay with Jacob and Renesmee; Emmett demonstrated for me how to rip someone's throat out.

"It will be a lot tougher, but that's basically how it's done." Emmett said after he took down a moose and obliterated its throat.

"You…expect me…to do that?" I questioned pointing at the mess that was the moose. Flesh and blood everywhere; I hadn't noticed how thirsty I really was. The burn in my throat was at its peak now and I licked my lips in anticipation of my turn to demonstrate.

"Yes, I expect you to do exactly that," he said walking behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "You can do this Bella, let your thirst and instincts guide you."

I was thirsty.

I heard the moose close by and targeted in on its beating heart filled with the sweet liquid that promised to put out the fire in my throat. Throat for throat; how ironic. I dashed for it; the giant moose didn't even have a chance to see me coming. I ran smack into it; my teeth glistening and sharp sank right into it jugular. I bit down hard, harder than usual and I felt the pressure from the other half of my jaw when my teeth came together.

I ripped my head back, taking with me, his throat.

"That's the way to show that moose," Emmett boomed. "I didn't know you could be any messier." His head rolled back on his shoulders before he let out his thunderous laugh.

"Having fun are we?" I joked, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt. "Having a good laugh at my expense?" I stood from my prey, still thirsty but a bit irritated at Emmett's humor in my training.

"Bells, that was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot of comedy," he chuckled some more.

"I'm glad I amuse you. It's not like you were perfect your first time."

"That's true, and that is why I can laugh about it now." He chuckled once more, "You will learn from your mistakes Bella," he patted me on my head.

"I'm so sick of hearing that. I swear the next person that tells me that is going to get a fist full of mistake in their face." I growled and he broke out in a laughing fit that just further irritated me.

I leaned back down and drained the moose of his prized solution and walked off without telling Emmett I was done. He caught up to me quickly and apologized for being so insensitive. "I'm sorry Bella; I'm not used to training someone on how to rip another individual's throat out."

"I know its fine." I told him, which it was. I was probably overreacting because that's just how Emmett is, and I know that.

Nessie and Jacob rarely came out of their room. Jacob had mixed feelings about staying with her. He wanted to be out there with the others making sure there were no intruders; yet, he didn't want to leave her side, not knowing if someone got through undetected. She told him to go on many occasions, especially if he heard one of the wolves howl.

They were howling a lot these days and not taking anything lightly. Nobody was, especially Jacob. He declined her offers of him going out or going to see his father. He wasn't leaving her side, and I didn't blame him. I didn't want to either.

It was exactly a week before Nessie's birthday and, I guess, my own as well. Edward and I were in Nessie's room constantly and ever so often, we would give her and Jacob their privacy, not that they really needed it but I'm sure they were grateful.

We went out to the yard to watch the wolves fight with Emmett and Jasper. It was actually very entertaining under the circumstances. Emmett always seemed to catch their muzzles in his hands just before they got to him. It was like watching him play fight with his dogs, except scarier.

Everyone was there except Seth, Paul and Quil who were still out patrolling. The covens were watching as Sam and Embry charged at Emmett and he dodged them, smiling and laughing the entire time. They ran after Jasper next, snarling and dripping saliva from their monstrous teeth.

I spotted Alice among the covens watching; she didn't look worried at all which was to be expected. Jasper knew how to handle himself. She'd been looking to the future so much lately, that seeing her faraway face had became normal. Embry was always close by so he would see the visions that she couldn't. It was nice seeing her so at ease.

"Anything?" I asked when I reached her side.

"Not a thing," she answered simply.

"What do you think that means?"

"It means they haven't decided if they're going to come or not." She looked at me and her expression was serious. "Carlisle thinks that maybe their gifts have progressed…like yours and they are shielding me from seeing their future," she explained under her breath.

"So we don't know when or if they're going to come?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I am completely blind if Carlisle is accurate," she replied. "I think he is because I haven't seen anything that involves them," she added.

Nothing was said for a moment as I absorbed this new found information. If Carlisle is correct, which he most likely is, than we are totally and completely blind to their arrival. They could show up at any moment and catch us off guard.

That is unacceptable.

"What are we doing for Nessie's birthday?" she asked sweetly, changing the subject.

"I don't think we should do anything, it would only distract us and give the Volturi a better opportunity to attack us."

"But we _will_ do something?" She asked, no demanded. I should've known she would find a party acceptable at a time like this.

"Yes Alice, when we are safe and don't have to worry about the Volturi coming to take us out, we can have a party."

We continued to watch as Jasper flung himself over the wolves when they ran at him and landed on the ground behind them. It was majestic watching Jasper in his element, like watching a painter paint a magnificent portrait.

A howl from the distance halted everyone's movements, the wolves especially. Jacob leaned out the window of their room, that now had a sun roof, "What's happening?" he asked anxiously.

Sam and Embry bolted off towards the sound of the howling wolves and Edward spoke, softly and urgently, the words I've been dreading since the Volturi left us back in the clearing. The words that I never wanted to hear said in my presence again.

"They've found us."

*************************

So what did you think of Operation Renesmee....I know it happened rather quickly but they weren't playing around...they were getting her back and they did....

I'm sorry about the cliffy and I'm sorry about the length..there wasn't much I could do about that...

Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts..

ak


	28. Deja Vue

I am really at a lose for words from all the wonderful reviews I got since Operation Renesmee. I can't thank you all enough for telling me your thoughts and opinions. It took me some time to write this chapter and I hope I did a good job lol, fighting isn't easy to write about, that's my opinion of course.

Toward the end of this chapter (one of the times Bella projects) the story is going to continue in Isabella's POV rather than Bella's, which is what you're used to. It's warned before hand so just watch for that.

As always, thank you RenesmeeAlice, you are a wonderful Beta and you aways stick up for your Alpha. There was some debate on tts about it and you may or may not be aware of it. If you are than you know what I'm refering to. If not it's really not that big of a deal...well maybe!!

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

DEJA VUE

I GASPED FOR THE AIR I DIDN'T NEED AND MY BRAIN PROCESSED WHAT he said over and over again. The Volturi were here, close to our home, and close to Nessie.

"But her birthday isn't for another two weeks," I said an octave shy of shrieking.

"I presume they didn't find it necessary to wait." He grabbed my hand that was trembling uncontrollably. I knew this was coming, have been preparing for it for months, and now that it's here; I can't even manage to move my legs.

The air outside was crisp and I could tell even through my marble skin that it was cold. As if to prove my point the first snow flake fell right in front of my face. More flakes started to fall covering the ground all around us in a thin white blanket.

Jacob jumped through the window with Nessie in his arms. She was clutching him tightly. Her bronze ringlets were tied up into a long ponytail and she had a heavy jacket on. He sat her down on her feet in front of him and put his hand up to cup her cheek. He stared at her for a moment and looked as if he were storing her features away in his memory or showing her just how much she meant to him through his soul.

"I love you… forever," he said, keeping his hand on her face.

"I love you, too," a tear started down her cheek and fell to the ground. "This isn't goodbye," she cried and it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Jacob. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. His hands caressed her back lovingly while he took in a deep breath of her hair.

"There will never be a goodbye between us," he squeezed her tight for a moment longer and then gently pushed her away from him so he could see her face again. "Take care of yourself; I'll be close by if you need me."

He kissed her forehead and darted off towards the woods. "Jacob, wait," Nessie called after him.

He stopped mid step and when he turned, Nessie was right there, standing in front of him. She pulled him down by his bare shoulders and he didn't oppose at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck then pushed her lips to his.

He didn't hesitate to oblige lifting her off the ground and holding her in his arms. They kissed passionately for a moment, as if it were the last kiss they were going to have. It made my heart wrench and the severity of the situation crashed down on me like a grand piano.

He sat her back down on the earth below softly as if she were a porcelain doll. They shared a quiet moment between the two of them before Jacob spoke, breaking the silence, "I won't be far," he looked over her at us, "I'll be waiting near the clearing."

"I love you," he said to Nessie once again and then he was gone. Nessie didn't move from her position as she watched him vanish behind the trees.

"Let's go Nessie," I grabbed her hand and we ran. We ran to the clearing with all of the covens following close behind us. Nessie made her way to the middle and the twins ran beside her. They were to protect her from anyone that tried to break through the rest of us.

When we reached the clearing, we were the only ones present. The moon was full and high in the sky; it seemed to spotlight us as we gathered there. Thousands of millions of stars shining bright were scattered all around the dark blue sky. For once, the Aurora Borealis was not present. But I knew it would be in time, it was seen in many of Nessie's dreams over the last few months.

An eerie feeling washed over me and that was my cue, "I'll be behind the trees," I said to Edward in a very unwilling tone. He held my gaze for a moment and I shared his worried expression. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to, it was the only way.

"I love yo--," before I could finish my words, he scooped me up into his protective arms and the sweet taste of his lips were all I could think about. He held me close to him and his hand was gripping my hair making my breath hitch, quite possibly, for the last time. But I tried not to think about that. Even in this moment of pure terror his presence still held every part of my senses.

I kissed him back, all the love and dedication I had for him pouring out of me. This could be the last time I'm able to do this and the realization of that was making me worry more than I already was. I could have drowned in the sea of emotions I was going through.

"I love you my Bella," his face was less than an inch away from my own. I kept my eyes shut; focusing on his voice and the smell of the sweet fragrance that inundated me from his breath. "My wife, stay safe for you are the reason for my existence." He finished in his musical voice. I held onto him for another moment, burying my face into the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my head and inhaled a deep breath; I did the same.

It was like a replay of our last run in with the Volturi; everyone silently saying their goodbyes. Kate and Garrett were here along with Eleazar and Carmen. Tanya hadn't come back since she left when we first arrived in Denali, almost a year earlier. Or at least we hadn't been informed if she did return.

Amun, Kebi, and Tia were huddling around each other speaking of Benjamin. We gave them our word that we would do what we could to keep him alive. We informed the wolves of his gift and they would avoid him at all cost. But if it comes down to it and it's either him or us; they would understand.

Siobhan and Liam were holding hands and staring into one another's eyes. That was all our kind needed because the eyes were the gateway to our souls. Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina were holding hands and whispering their goodbyes to each other. If there was anyone I could picture taking the Volturi's place, it would definitely be the Amazons.

To think that after today we may never see Alice and Jasper's silent retreats, Carlisle and Esme's subtle touches, and Rosalie and Emmett's passionate embraces was terrifying. To think that we may never see any of our family or friends ever again was heart wrenching.

I was fighting against my instincts to stay near Edward, my fingers held on—refusing to disconnect—to the tips of his own when I backed away from him and ran to the trees. I threw out my shield to protect the others, including Jacob as soon as I saw him. Eight additional points of light, lit up in the same moment. Everyone was now protected by the best and only thing that I could offer.

I decided it was time to astral project; the last hurdle I had to clear.

I didn't want to wait around to talk to Isabella, I knew what I had to do and I was more than ready to do it. But, of course she had other plans.

"Bella, I know they mean the same to you as me because we're…, well… you know anyways. It would calm me immensely if you would promise to stay close to them, protect them as best you can." Isabella always had to state the obvious but I let her get it out. I knew directly, how much it made her feel better to say the words out loud.

"I will," was all I replied.

We shared a quiet moment; just thinking, thinking of all the things we would miss if we were to fail. The way Alice always lights up a room with her happiness radiating off her like a moth to a light. The way Jasper keeps us all in check and keeps us guarded. Carlisle's undying devotion to his family, Esme's unyielding will to keep us together, Rose's beauty and sister-hood that never faltered and Emmett's way of always keeping the fun alive. My brothers and sister from a new era Seth, Embry, and Leah were the friendships I held most dear to me. Liora, Aviva and Zaynn the newest members to our fanatical circle of close friends and family; their instant connection to us was so strong I felt nothing could tear it apart.

Jacob, my best friend, my brother, and my son: Three versions of him I never wanted to lose, not ever. The way he makes Nessie smile constantly and the way he always seems to find the humor in any situation is what I will miss the most.

My daughter, the light of my day, her angelic voice, goddess features that came from her father and one of my reasons to breathe and live will forever be chiseled in my soul. I hold onto the vision of her in the forest, playing a game of hunt with the wolves smiling; her most precious moments.

The keeper of my soul, the silent beat of my heart and the reason for my existence was the most painful to imagine loosing: Again. Edward's perfect angular face is stitched into my memory and it will be, even after death.

I would miss his meaningful kisses and adoring embraces, the way he inhales my scent every time we're within inches of one another. The way he looks at me in our most private moments; the way he makes me feel in those said moments, will never be forgotten.

I left Isabella standing there, behind the tall shrubs, thinking about what we are about to do. We are about to go up against the very same vampires that have lead our species for thousands of years and thought about eliminating us once before.

Jacob agreed to stay close to Nessie in case someone learned she was there. He could protect her.

I stood next to Edward and Nessie stood behind us. The covens stood in a line at our flanks. Our family stood behind Nessie, we weren't taking any chances this time. We could hear the wolves in the forest; some were pacing back and forth while some just fidgeted in place.

"They aren't worried at all," Edward said to Carlisle when I arrived at his side. "They believe they are unstoppable and _we_ don't stand a chance."

"They have another thing coming," Carlisle disagreed. "They haven't gone up against the Cullen's," he proclaimed.

"Or the Irish," Maggie said from our left.

"Or the Egyptians," Amun added from our right.

"They took us by surprise once before, this time they won't be so lucky," Stephan mumbled to Vladimir.

We stood, protectively, revolving around Renesmee; she was the magnet we were all attracted to. She pulled us all in even subconsciously we were standing over her. There was no one or nothing that was getting through to her without a fight.

"What are they doing?" I asked growing anxious at their languid approach; they were definitely good at what they do. When you've been doing the same thing all these years I guess it was to be expected. They have perfected the way they make you impatient when you know they are coming. They have gathered gifted vampires to help guard them and fight, and even die for them. It was hard to believe we even stood a chance.

Thinking like that wasn't going to help at all.

"They are playing with us, trying to make us nervous of their appearance. Aro, and his brothers, are aware that we know they are here, and he's curious as to why no one has shown up to his whereabouts to find out why." Edward retorted flatly, watching the trees closest to us.

"Are they close?"

"They are close enough that I can hear them." He turned to look at Alice, whose expression was blank. "Have you seen anything?" he asked Embry who was next to her, him being the only wolf left in the clearing. Edward listened only to his thoughts and nothing else, just like he always did. The rest of us listened to the trees which were swaying back and forth in the crisp arctic wind swirling around the clearing.

The snow picked up and the ground was covered in a thin white layer. It was still coming down, a thick white wall between the forest and us. I looked up in search of the North Star and found it with ease as I knew I would. It was the most brilliant star in the whole configuration: Very hard to miss. Charlie had told me about the North Star many times before, I would never forget.

"You know," Edward said next to my side, "If you are ever lost anywhere in the world, as long as you can see the North Star, you will always be able to find your way home." He offered me his hand, which was very unusual; _he usually didn't like this side of me_.

"I love every side of you Bella," he took my hand in his and rubbed it lovingly. "Even if this was you all the time, I would love you more and more with each passing day: Just as I always do."

"I think I'm rubbing off on her, be careful what you wish for."

"I would never wish for something I didn't want completely," he countered leaning down to be on my level before Embry was at his side. "What is it?"

"They have decided to come to us," Edward said reading Alice's vision from Embry's mind. "The whole guard is here just like the last. The wives are here but not with them. We need to watch for them; they could be anywhere."

We heard a howl off in the distance, "Seth," Edward breathed and my heart sank. Seth is the youngest of all of us; of course, they would attack him first.

We heard six pairs of paws beating against the forest floor, headed in the direction of the deep howl. "They're going to kill them," Nessie shrieked.

We all looked at her, every one of our faces hard as stone. She had no idea how right she was; the wolves didn't stand a chance.

I took off, releasing Edward's hand and running, running towards the shrill sound of claws against rock. I heard someone following and I didn't turn to look. Clouds rolled in above and began to crackle and light up the sky with jolts of electricity. The snow, still falling thick and strong with the wind blowing it against me, made me fly faster.

Ahead of me I could see a group of trees hovering in the air, spinning around and around something in the center of it. The closer I came to it the better I could make out what was in the middle. The wolves—including Seth—were trapped by the barricade the trees created. They were alive, but for how long?

Whoever was behind me became silent and the trees froze in mid spin. I looked back and saw Aviva, her hands up and her eyes larger than I'd ever seen them before. That wasn't the most startling thing about her, her eyes, normally a forest green were now dark almost black as she countered Benjamin's manipulation.

"Jake," I yelled to get their attention. I felt a sharp twinge against the lights under my shield; Jane was trying to break it. I looked around for her, for Alec for any one of the Volturi or their guard and I saw no one.

The wolves made it to us almost completely unscathed; all of them except Seth.

"Is he alive?" she asked frantically.

I could hear his heart beat; it was slow and off beat but it was there. "His heart is beating." I replied.

We ran back to the clearing, Jacob and Embry carrying Seth in their muzzles. Aviva floated behind us, ready to catch anything that came our way. When we broke through the trees and into the clearing everyone was watching for us.

Edward appeared at my side, "Are you okay? Have you been hurt?" he asked in a rush grabbing my hands and lifting them up to get a better view.

"I'm fine Edward," I snapped pulling my hands from his grip. "Stop worrying about me and worry about Seth. They were being held by trees flying around them and Seth is hurt."

"Benjamin?" Edward read my mind.

Tia's head shot up at the sound of her mate's name. She ran to us with the most pitiful look in her eyes, "You saw Benny?" she asked hopeful.

"We didn't see him, but Aviva had to stop the trees. He's the only one that could have been doing it," I told her.

She put her hand over her dead heart and sobbed tearlessly standing there in front of me. I couldn't imagine being in her shoes, the one that she loved, that her whole world revolved around, had left her. He'd been held against his will and forced to help an evil that is after her and her friends. Then for him to be so close yet still so very, very far away. I wouldn't have been able to handle it.

I would have lost it right here, in this clearing under the clouds, the snow and the eyes of everyone around me. He was my everything and I would have ran to him, under a spell or not and told him that. I would have done anything to try to make him see what he was doing. But Tia continued to weep until Amun and Kebi came to comfort her.

They half carried her back to the others, her trembling body a symbol of her deep love for him. I noticed Seth was now on the ground, still in wolf form. Edward leaned down to him and Carlisle was already there looking over his injuries.

"Was he bitten?" I asked. That was the only thing I was worried about. Our venom, vampire venom, is deadly to them. He could break every bone in his body and heal within weeks, but if he were bitten, there would be no hope.

"He has been badly broken and bruised. I cannot tell the extent of his injuries until he is back in human form, but thankfully, he hasn't been bitten," Carlisle said relieved. "His heart is beating, stronger than when you first arrived. He is healing, but we need to get him to phase so we can make sure he is healing properly," he added.

Aviva stood next to him and lowered herself until her face was within inches of his. "Seth, you need to phase baby, we need to make sure you are going to be okay." She rubbed the fur behind his ears as she spoke softly yet urgently. Seth was motionless beneath her and his eyes remained closed. We couldn't be sure if he was hearing her but we could hope.

"Seth, please you can do it," she pulled his head into her lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I need you Seth, you have imprinted yourself into my life; you can't take it away now," she cried quietly.

His body started to quiver and I reached down and grabbed his clothes from under his hemp around his ankle. When he formed into his human self, Edward helped me to put his shorts over his middle.

His eyes remained closed and he continued to be still. "His leg is broken," Carlisle said as he examined his body, "His shoulder seems to be dislocated and he is bruising all over."

Edward grabbed his broken leg and pulled it back into place. Seth's body finally made a response but his eyes stayed tightly closed. Carlisle pushed his shoulder back into place while Edward grabbed a thick branch from one of the trees that was close by and put Seth's leg against it.

"How are we going to watch over him?" Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"I know a place I can take him where he'll be safe," Aviva said. She knelt down and held his hands leaving nothing but an empty space behind them.

"They're coming," Edward said, "They're coming now. Everyone, prepare yourselves," he yelled back to the covens and our family. He looked beyond them, to the trees where Isabella was perched. She was watching all the chaos with her observing eyes. Jacob had left her side to run to Seth, she stood alone looking back at Edward.

"Jacob, go back Bella," he ordered taking his eyes off of her for a moment. I looked at Jacob who was looking over Seth and the rest of his pack. You could see their silent discussion even though their mouths never moved. He nodded his head at him and retreated from the group toward Isabella.

The pull between her and I grew deeper, like a tearing of my flesh, like the time Embry was killed. A deep growl came from Jacob's chest and he took off in the direction he was headed. Edward ran after him, something in his eyes before he darted off frightened me to my core.

I looked over at Nessie encased by our family and friends; she would be safe for the time being. I let myself go; I couldn't take the tearing pain any longer.

A woman's arm was around my neck, pulling me deeper into the forest. She had marble skin, alabaster and smelt as sweet as lilies. She was strong, not much stronger than me, but I couldn't remove her grip.

I held my shield tight, kept every light under it. That's all I could think about, keeping my family safe, the only thing I could do in this moment.

She continued to pull me back, never tripping or decreasing her speed. I heard the growl of Jacob's search for me and Edward's increasing speed trying to get to me. I wished they wouldn't follow; we didn't all need to die. They could live on and stay with Nessie forever; I would sacrifice myself for their happiness, not to mention their lives. I would do this because I love them, with every ounce of my being and all of my strength in me, I love them. I put them before myself and not once did I have to think twice about it. They shouldn't be following me.

The woman slowed her movements and turned me to walk forward. No longer was she going to drag me to my end, now she was going to make me walk to it.

I could make out the three silhouettes of Marcus, Caius, and Aro just beyond a little creek that ran through the woods. The very creek Edward first heard the twins' minds. I relished in the memory of those days, our fresh new life was just beginning. What I wouldn't do to go back there and better prepare for what was happening and what was yet to come. I wasn't going down without a fight.

All they had against me was their fighting mental attacks and I had an impenetrable shield. They could do their worst to me but I would never let it fall. It was up and staying that way forever if they so choose.

"Bella, it's been so long," Aro greeted me. I heard the heavy paws and fluttering feet halt a few yards before the creek.

"Not long enough," I replied dryly.

"Now, now Bella don't be harsh. We only come for your darling daughter." Aro spoke softly and didn't move from his spot behind Jane and Alec. Renata was at Marcus's side, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"You know," I said smugly gesturing toward Renata's hand, "That isn't going to help." She hissed at me and Marcus put his hand up to impede her. "And you won't lay a hand on her," I growled.

"This prophecy you've been following, it was all a lie: A lie to get Renesmee on our side. You see, Nahuel wasn't supposed to bring her to us when he did," Aro stepped closer to me and I didn't move my expression never faltered it was unchanging. "He was only sent to find you, to see what we were up against." He looked to his left and there Nahuel stood, his sisters at his flanks.

I almost lost it, "Nahuel, how could you do this? Huilen didn't raise you this way," I shrieked at him.

"Huilen was weak and more human than even I am," Nahuel said nonchalantly. I'd never seen this side of him; really I hadn't seen much of him at all. This was probably the real him, dark and cynical like the rest of the Volturi. He fit in perfectly with them, along with his sisters.

"Wait," I asked his terminology dawning on me, "Why are you referring to her in past tense?"

"She didn't agree with our decision to join the Volturi," he started in a creepy tone, even for him. "She refused and said she wouldn't go with us, so…" he paused and shrugged his shoulders, "We took care of that didn't we?" he chuckled to his sisters who giggled back.

"So you didn't come to warn us, you came to lead us into a trap?" I was making a statement not really asking a question.

"Aren't you the smart one," he replied offensively.

Aro stepped forward and his eyes were analyzing me. I stood still, his close proximity made me uncomfortable even though he was still 10 feet away from me. He circled me and continued to look me up and down.

I could hear Edward and Jacob fidgeting and the others were there now as well. "Your…" he paused, smelling the air around him, "Family is close by; I can smell them. If they come any closer there won't be anything left to save." He spoke at full volume so they could hear the sincerity in his threat.

I pushed my shield away from myself completely; I would rather die than have anyone die because of me.

_Edward, please stay back, I'm begging you, don't come any closer. I couldn't bare it if anything happens to you while trying to protect me. I love you Edward. Take care of Renesmee; I will do what I can to come back to you._

My shield wrapped back around me and I was still protecting the others. I could see two outcomes to this situation. One: They were going to kill me and that was the most plausible outcome. Two: They were going to take me back to Volterra and try to make me one of them. I'd rather have option one than option two because there is no way on earth that I they can tie me to them.

"They aren't going to come, you might as well get it over with," I spat at him.

"Oh I think they will come, Edward isn't going to watch his mate die."

"He may not watch, but he will not risk our daughter's life." I hoped he wouldn't come, that would only make matters worse. And to my complete satisfaction and relief, I heard them retreating.

"It seems you may have been correct, maybe you aren't as important to Edward now as I thought you were when you were human. Maybe that was it; you were human and intriguing to him. Now that you are merely an immortal, he doesn't have a need for you anymore. To bring your daughter into this world was all that you were good for to him."

His words hit me and hit me hard. I asked Edward some of those same questions almost a year ago. To hear someone say it, say it out loud hurt more than I could have ever possibly imagined it would. It was worse than anything I had ever felt and that is including when Edward left me for my own good and my transformation. I would take either of those events a thousand times over versus hearing Aro say the things I've been telling myself were completely and utterly not true. I still couldn't believe it; I wouldn't.

"Maybe Aro, but I will never join you. You cannot make me and you know it, and I will never let my guard down for you."

"Did you ever wonder why Alice hasn't been able to see our futures?" he asked out of context.

"Who said she couldn't?" I don't remember him being able to read minds from a distance.

"When I ran into your little wolf friend there were so many memories in his head." He salivated at the thought. "It was so intriguing, like a buffet of memories just waiting for me to hear."

"So why is it?" I was trying to keep him talking, anything to prolong my inevitable destiny.

"We have had some upgrades of our own. Renata has been diverting physical attacks as well as mental attacks from anyone she is touching which was preventing Alice from seeing us making your shield virtually useless to the others." He chuckled to himself, "I guess you got around that now didn't you?"

"You can't block me out," I told him.

"You are right Isabella, but I can do away with you all together."

I shut my eyes and waited for whatever the inevitable. Whatever he was going to do and however he planned to do it was okay; I was prepared and willing for whatever the outcome might be. Renesmee would be safe; Edward, Jacob and everyone else would be able to protect her. At least that was what I kept telling myself.

That was what I would take with me when I go, while I'm burning in the flames I will remember my love, my life, and my world. I will remember my heart, my soul, and my reasoning. I will remember my best friend, my son, and my brother.

Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob.

------------------------------------------------------------

I braced myself; all of my muscles were on edge in trepidation of where he was going to attack me first. My neck? That would be original, my chest, or maybe my arms. Maybe he would rip me from limb to limb. I opened my eyes to judge they the state I was currently in physically. He was close, so close that it startled me.

His eyes were on fire, a brilliant crimson like you wouldn't believe. I thought to myself; No, ripping me to pieces would be too easy; he wouldn't give me the satisfaction of a quick and relatively painless ending. He wants me to suffer; I can see it in his eyes.

I recoiled from his imminence and when I did something extreme happened. Something unexpected, but it gave me a sense of hope. The sky turned dark and an eclipse was blocking the moon. The thunder started to roll and lightening skipped across the sky lighting it up for a moment. Then it went dark again.

"I hoped it would not come to this Isabella. Such a waste of an unfathomable talent," Aro said in his raspy voice. The hunger in his eyes turned to pure deceitfulness and when he leaned toward me to put his hands on my shoulders lightening struck between us. Something warm and inviting wrapped around me and I didn't fight it. I welcomed the warmth, it was much better than the cold.

The warm disappeared as fast as it came and I was in the dark, no lightening, no thunderous crackle from the sky above and best of all, no Volturi. It was quiet and trees were surrounding me from every direction. I spun around in a circle, searching for the warmth that brought me to this place. All I found was Seth lying motionless on the ground to the left of me. He was still breathing and his heart was still beating.

Aviva appeared next to him but I didn't move to look at her. "What happened?" I asked not taking my eyes off of Seth's still frame.

"The Volturi, they were going to kill you," she spoke softly. "We had to do something." She disappeared from his side and materialized in front of me.

"Where am I?" I couldn't sense anything, no smell, no taste, there was nothing.

"Purgatory," she said favorably, "Or an alternate realm if you prefer. This is where we transfer from one place to another. You don't ever see it because it happens too fast but here we are and every time we blink we go through here."

"What about Margret? Wouldn't she use this realm too?"

"She does, but she only has access to certain parts of it, this part," she gestured around us, "Is designated to my sister and I. Call it a perk of the job." She giggled.

"So what are we doing?" What about the others…the Volturi?" It dawned on me that I had no life force under my shield but my own. "My shield, I'm not shielding them," I started getting nervous. They were wherever they were fighting with no protection.

"Let's go Bella," she simply put her hand in mine and smiled at me reassuringly. "You ready?"

"Yes, please," I nearly begged. I was ready to get back and wrap my protective shield in a thick layer around everyone; ready for whatever lies ahead. The only thing I wasn't and couldn't possibly prepare for was going back and learning that I had lost someone I love or someone I care about.

When we arrived back at the clearing, we were behind the shrubs where I originally intended to stay. When my eyes fell on the clearing, I gasped. I shot my shield out to wrap around my family and friends that were all withering in pain on the forest floor. Jane stood over them, smiling her satisfied smile, along with Alec and Chelsea.

I hoped I wasn't too late.

_**WHEN BELLA ASTRAL PROJECTS FROM HERE ON IN THIS CHAPTER, THE STORY CONTINUES IN ISABELLA'S POV…SORRY ABOUT THE CHANGE…**_

Aviva ran to join them, pausing before she passed Liora lifting herself from the ground. They shared something quietly then she continued to Embry. I astral projected and as soon as Bella left me, I looked to the clearing. I hated that I had to sit back and watch them fight, but this was what I needed to do. I needed to protect them to the best of my ability.

Edward had recovered more quickly than the rest and he was already up and now dancing around with Alec and Jane. Bella ran straight to him and joined in, she was taking on Jane, and I hoped she took her out quickly. Leah, Zaynn, Embry, and Quil were paws deep against three of the Volturi guard. It appeared to be Santiago, Afton, and Felix; I could only make them out by their massive frames.

Leah was in a defensive stance and growling viciously, showing all her lethally sharp teeth and Quil, Embry, and Zaynn were circling them, ready to attack if one of them made a pass at her. Leah's eyes never left theirs and she never backed down, she was ready to tear them apart as soon as they stepped too close. Afton was the first to make a mistake. He leaped towards Leah but Zaynn coming from behind was brutally slamming Afton to the ground before he could even think about what had just happened to him.

Afton's neck was in Zaynn's jaws as the shrieking sound of stone against stone echoed in the clearing. Alice and Jasper ran up, grabbing Afton's lifeless body, and drug it into the fire they had made previously in the evening. His marble caught fire and the flames crackling were increasing high above them.

Felix took advantage of the distraction and leaped at Leah but went crashing down to the ground when Embry pounced on him, creating a rift where they landed. Embry clawed at his chest, his arms, his face, whatever he could get his paws on he did. Santiago looked furious and attacked Embry from behind. He continued to try to bite him but Embry dodged every single one of his attempts. They rolled around on the ground so fast that there was nothing but a dusty blur surrounding them.

I turned my attention back to Edward and Bella. They were all dancing, one would make a move, and the other would counter it. They sashayed back and forth, trying to find a loose whole in Edward and Bella's defense but found nothing.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were behind their guard and unknown vampires that they must have recently been gathering for the circumstance. They were hiding like the true cowards they were. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and the covens, the Irish, the Egyptians, and the Romanian's were in a jumble fighting against them. Emmett was everywhere I looked. A hit here, a bite there; he got a hit in on someone in every exchange of blows.

My eyes shot to Bella when Jane scratched her on the chest. Her hand flew up to her chest to evaluate the damages. I heard an enraged growl coming from Edward as he smashed his hand into Alec's face, digging his fingers into it then doing the same to Jane.

"No," Aro yelled as Edward and Bella were annihilating his beloved twins right in front of him: Aro's wife Sulpicia and Caius' wife Athenodora were cowering in fear behind them. They did not attempt to retaliate as Alice and Jasper continued picking up the limbs and pieces as they fell and threw them into the blazing fire.

That was necessity if we wanted to end this feud for the last time, which was most definitely the anticipated outcome. Once and for all, we wanted this feud to end.

Edward turned to Bella with a fear stricken expression before something hit her that I couldn't see and she went soaring into a small spruce tree, cracking it in half. No one was near her, it was as if a gust of wind came and took her off her feet. Before Edward could reach her, something was picking her up and stretching her until she tore in half.

The two pieces of her body disappeared in a puff of smoke and I felt her presence return to me. I wasn't sure what that meant and I didn't have time to sit around and think about it. I held onto the many light points under my shield and attempted to push her back out. I needed to be out there fighting, doing what I could to protect my daughter, my family, and my friends.

***********

I would really appreciate your feedback on how I protrayed the fighting scenes. This is only half of the Volturi's appearance, the next chapter will be more extreme I promise. I'll work on it as much as I can to get it posted as soon as possible, but you know me.

Was the Isabella part confusing? I'm truly sorry if it was...

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews..


	29. Aurora Borealis

Hey all, last chapter got the most reviews on any other chapter including the first one. I appreciate it sooo much and my gift in return is this chapter. It isn't much, let's just call it the rest of Deja Vue, it's not very long. I hope it does the job and thank you so much to all your wonderful thoughts and reviews. There is a surprise for some of you towards the middle and some of you wont be too happy. I'm sorry about that.

Thank you to RenesmeeAlice for her editing, she is wonderful, but we all know that. She's been busy lately but still finds the time to talk to me on gmail and give me advice for the story. She is so much more than just a beta, she is my friend...so thank you FV!

Something I feel I need to recap is the situation between Bella and Isabella. A few people have asked and I want to say this in case some of you are still wondering the same thing.

Isabella refers to the original Bella and Bella refers to the astral projection Bella. For all of the story it went into the astral projection (Bella) side of the story until the last chapter....(**THIS CHAPTER CONTINUES IN ISABELLA'S POV**)....Bella's attitude is more so the Bella that came out when she was with Jacob when she was human. The irresponsible, spontaneous and outspoken side of Bella. Isabella is the side she always shows, the responsible, predictable reserved side of Bella.

When Bella astral projected in the beginning she was only visible to Isabella until Jacob saw her (because dogs can see that sort of thing, so some people say). Over time Edward was able to see her and she became a solid entity. They were going to practice to see if Isabella would get hurt if Bella got hurt but the one time Emmett tried it didn't turn out the way he had planned. In this chapter you will find out....Right away I might add.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** !!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

AURORA BOREALIS

THERE SHE WAS, LOOKING STRONG AS EVER AND PISSED OFF. "WHAT THE hell happened?" She shouted.

"I don't know I didn't see anyone or anything get close to you."

"Oh," she growled, "It is on now." She took off back to the clearing and the look on Aro's face was priceless.

"How…how can that be?" he asked looking at his brothers.

Bella stood in front of Renata, who stood in front of Marcus. "Neat trick," she spoke to Aro, "I have a better one." Renata didn't look amused as she crouched in preparation of her attack. Bella came back to me and I immediately projected her back to be within inches of Renata. She opened her mouth and connected with her neck; Renata didn't have a chance.

Marcus retreated back a few feet, exposed from Renata's gift of redirection. He was nothing without her; the three of them were all nothing without their gifted collection.

Something pushed Bella again, but this time Edward got his hands on it. It looked like he was holding onto nothing but the air around him until I heard a crack of marble and a woman appeared in his grasp. It was Corin, I don't know how she appeared there or how he got his hands on her, but she was there. He continued to tear her apart, Alice and Esme, now picking up the pieces.

"Jasper, watch out," Edward warned him. He turned around just in time to catch Heidi in midflight. She fell on top of him and when they hit the ground Jasper kicked her over him and right into the fire. Caius was watching in horror as his guard fell, one by one. Chelsea was behind the three of them, protected from us.

All around the clearing was chaos; everyone fighting someone. Carlisle, Rose and Jacob were fighting some of the unknown vampires while Liora and Aviva stayed close to Nessie. Nahuel and his sisters were standing by, watching as every one of their gathering failed to take us down. They didn't look worried at all, actually they looked confident: What about, I couldn't say. They were watching them fail time and time again. What would give them confidence from that?

The snow had stopped and left an eerie silence under the awful noises coming from the clearing. The clouds visibly evaporated as the Aurora Borealis made its appearance. It was red; not just red, it was blood red just as Nessie had seen in her nightmares. I don't know what the aurora borealis has to do with any of this, but we will soon find out.

"Benny," Tia breathed as he made his entrance from the forest surrounding. He stood next to Aro who smiled at him. A new kind of confidence washed over all of them; Benjamin must be their secret weapon. Tia attempted to run to him but Amun wrapped his arms around her and held her in place.

"He isn't who you remember, you mustn't go to him," he ordered. She thrashed in his arms and I could tell Benjamin was smiling on the inside. He was getting pleasure out of seeing Tia in agony. I knew deep down it was the Volturi that made him that way, but I couldn't help the new kind of rage that coursed through me.

Caius leaned down and whispered in Benjamin's ear, "It's time," and patted him on the back. A huge cynical smile crossed Benjamin's face as he lifted his arms towards the sky, taking with him trees from all around us. The sky turned dark and the red in the sky was all that was visible until lightening flickered across the sky once again. Liora's eyes were black opposed to the sky blue they normally were, as her hands went up towards the sky. Aviva was looking to the forest and I could hear something, feel it in my feet from the ground; something was coming.

The tree's that were already hovering from Benjamin came crashing down around Aviva, Liora and Nessie, forming a kind of barricade. Jacob was on the perimeter, ready to attack anyone if they came within his range. All of the wolves that were present joined him, creating a wall between the Volturi and Nessie.

My family along with Bella stood at the front of the formation with the covens on their flanks and the Amazon coven behind them. The rumble I felt though my feet became livid as a heard of moose trampled through the forest and into the clearing. Caribou trotted around their feet while Gyrfalcon circled over head. A lightning bolt crashed down to the middle of the clearing leaving behind it a gaping hole.

"So it has come to this?" Aro stated from the opposite side of the clearing. "We have to fight you to prove our place, to prove that we deserve to be where we are?"

"You have brought this upon yourself old friend, we wouldn't be here if you hadn't." Carlisle spoke. "Will you back down in peace; relinquish your place and walk among the nomads once again?"

"Never; we will fight to the death for what is ours." "As will we," Edward growled from Bella's side. "You tried to take our daughter from us, tried to make her one of your own. That will not go unpunished."

"That was business dear Edward, we know now that, that was a dim-witted move."

"You are right, a very stupid move indeed," Edward crouched in an attacking position and it caused a waterfall effect. It was like watching a wave in a baseball stadium, everyone copied his movements.

"This is what you want?" Caius asked sharply.

"This is what must be done," Stephen growled. I wondered how long he was going to keep quiet; he and Vladimir have been waiting for this moment for over 3000 years.

Aro, Marcus and Caius looked at the Romanians in a disbelieving manner, "After everything we have done for you, this is the way you repay us?" Marcus asked stepping forward a few feet causing our side to gain the same footing. Aro, Caius and what was left of their mass stayed put.

"What you did _for_ us, you mean what you did _to_ us," Stephen spat. "We were just fine where we were before you came and took it all away."

"Revenge, is that what you seek upon us?" Aro asked stepping forward and joining his brother. "We have been in Volterra for 3000 years; why now?"

"We didn't stand a chance alone," Stephen replied, "This was a better match." He gestured to our mass, still in the crouching position; all except Seth who was sage in purgatory. Jacob and the wolves were all alert and crouching in the same attacking stance.

Everyone was silent and my shield was holding empty sensation I have while astral projecting hasn't gotten worse but it is still deep. Benjamin cracked a smile and one of the trees from the barricade pulled out of the ground and flipped in the air until it crashed into the trees next to where I was observing. Aviva lifted one from behind them and filled the gap quickly. The moment I moved my eyes to Benjamin, he was gone along with Margret.

My eyes searched the clearing for them, I looked behind me and around me just to be sure they didn't realize I was here. When I looked at the barricade I found him. He was behind it, where there was now an opening and something was hovering above him. I spun faster and faster and it seemed to be pointed at an angle towards the empty space where a tree used to be.

"No," I screamed and I ran, as fast as my feet would take me. I watched the spinning spear like object disappear and enter into the opening. "No," I yelled again and just before I leaped from the trees to attack him, Margret appeared and I landed on the ground below.

I jumped to my feet and Jasper was being attacked by Irene and Tamika. He dodged them both and they slammed into each other. Emmett intervened and held them at bay until Jasper recuperated and took Irene in his grasp. Nahuel started toward them as Jasper jumped on Irene's back and took her head in his hands. A loud crunching noise was heard as her head fell down to the dirt. Nahuel picked up speed in an attempt to save his sisters while Emmett tore Tamika into pieces. Nahuel crouched to spring on an unsuspecting Alice as she picked up the pieces of his sisters.

"Alice," Bella shouted and she turned, dropping the marble pieces from her arms. Jacob came flying through the air and slammed into Nahuel taking him down to the ground. He growled in his face; his sharp teeth glistening before Nahuel reached up and slashed his face, across his nose. Jacob recoiled and shook his head. Nahuel leaped to his feet, crouched and ready.

Jacob regained his composure and they started the dance. Every time Jacob would take a chance and go in for the kill, Nahuel would jump out of his way. Nahuel didn't attempt to go after him as Jacob's white teeth were ready to sink into his armor. Benjamin was back, next to Aro's side.

The tree trunks that were guarding Nessie fell to the ground and Aviva had Nessie in her arms. It was the most heart wrenching, stomach turning, fearful vision I have ever witnessed. Nessie, still and limp in her arms, as she walked towards me Nessie's head and arms bobbed to the rhythm of her steps as if she were asleep.

I noticed then that I was one life force short, one light had dissipated and I hadn't even detected until now. That wasn't the only thing that told me what my mind wouldn't let me comprehend; the silence of her heart and, not to mention, the spear object sticking out of her chest and coming completely out of her back side told me she was dead.

I looked back at Jacob, just in time to see the winning blow. Nahuel had been momentarily distracted by the vision of Nessie in Aviva's arms and Jacob was able to get through to him. When his teeth came down around his neck, an earsplitting sound followed. He masticated him for a moment, his arms and legs thrashing even though there was nothing he could do now. As soon as his head was disconnected from his body Jacob dropped what was left of him onto the ground.

I made eye contact with him when he turned in my direction and he must have been able to see the anguish in my eyes. I turned back to Aviva who was still approaching me and ran towards her to reduce the space between us. Jacob noticed and took off to the trees in the opposite direction of the Volturi.

The thunder roared in the sky above as the Gyrfalcon's dove down, picking up pieces they saw with their precise vision and dropping the pieces above and into the fire. The moose were surrounding us causing a blockage from Aro, Marcus and Caius. Not that, that would stop them but it would slow them down enough giving us time to prepare.

I ran to Aviva and took Nessie into my arms. The emptiness I felt from Bella was too much to bear so she came back to me, leaving Edward to stand alone. When he noticed I was gone he started to look for me. When he found me, I was kneeling on the ground with our daughter in my arms and Jacob was next to me, crying like I'd never seen him cry before.

He held her hand in his as the back of her hand was against his face. The tears coming from his dark browns eyes welled over and stained her hand, but he didn't care. He was losing his mind, saying things that didn't make a whole lot of sense to me but I thought, maybe it means something to them.

Edward finally made it to us half snarling half sobbing. "No, no, no," he said putting one hand in his hair and shaking his head. He leaned down next to her and put her face in his hands. "Renesmee, no," he continued as he put his forehead to hers.I was crying and it didn't feel right. I haven't been in many quandaries where I have cried in the last two years so I haven't had time to get used to it. I expected the tears to fall, but they didn't. It felt like I couldn't breathe; like something was pressed up against my chest and there was no hope to move it. I don't have many moments when I really want to cry, to have the tears roll down my cheeks and fall to the ground: This was one of those moments.

"Let me take her," Aviva ordered in a stern tone of voice. "I will bring her back to you."

I couldn't release her, I felt I had to hold onto her or she would disappear all together. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating. The humming sound of her accelerated heart has been a constant sound, every day since she was born. Not hearing it was like not existing at all.

"Bella, I can save her but you have to give her to me." I heard a growl erupt from Edward as one of the three unknown vampires came towards us. He grabbed him by his chest and pushed him up against one of the nearby trees. His body slammed into it just before Edward slammed into him and violently tore him to pieces. Edward looked enraged when he turned to face me; like he was a mad man on the loose. His eyes were black with fury and he was looking for the next daring participant to come in our direction.

I handed Nessie to Aviva before everyone noticed and came to our side. They were saying things to me but I couldn't process anything. The only thing in my world at that moment was Renesmee's lifeless body lying on the cold ground in front of Aviva. The empty feeling I had while astral projecting was nothing compared to the emptiness I felt with every passing moment her heart wasn't beating. Nothing could be as bad as this, well, almost nothing.

The remaining two of the unknown vampires charged at us and Emmett and Jasper took care of them but I didn't pay any attention to it. Aviva hovered over Nessie's still body and spoke the same chant in some unknown language that Liora did for Embry. Her hands were positioned over her heart and as soon as she muttered the last word her hands smashed down and they were gone.

When they returned Nessie continued to be still. "Did it work?" I asked curtly when I noticed she wasn't moving.

"Yes, of course it did, it just might take a while for her to wake up."

Somehow through all the chaos and heartache I managed to keep my shield up. I was so entranced in the fight that I didn't even notice when Nessie's light dissipated. I didn't feel it now and I started to worry that Aviva was unable to save her, to bring her back to us like Liora did Embry.

"Are you sure you can bring her back? She isn't human or immortal." I asked in a very low and groggy voice. The words stung in my throat as I said them; the truth to it crashed down around me. Had they ever heard of anyone trying this on someone like Renesmee?

"I know it worked, I can feel it now," she whispered. Her eyebrows creased as she leaned over looking at her face.

A loud rumble came from the moose before I felt the twinge against my shield. Chelsea would be the only one left with the power to do that. Zaynn jumped over the moose and landed next to her, his paws clawing at the snowy ground to keep his balance. I focused on his life force, making sure I had him enveloped in my layer. He charged at her and she slipped to the side just before he would've impacted her and she managed to tear and mangle his whole right side. She moved like Alice, quick and angelic.

He yelped loudly as his large body went crashing to the ground, causing a whirlwind of snow to explode around him. Leah ran to his side as Jacob took his place with Chelsea. He growled and barked sadistically at her and she smiled obliquely as she beckoned him with her finger. He kicked off the ground and ran at her; she dodged him just like Zaynn, except she only managed to trip him in her attempts. He rolled in the snow until he slammed into the base of a tree.

The clearing was lit up red as the Aurora Borealis became more dominate in the sky. I looked up at it, wondering what in the world it meant. I heard Jacob return to his feet, he looked shaken and he stumbled on all fours. Chelsea rushed to him in a blur and pushed him up against the tree. "You are no fun; you don't even put up a fight."

She slammed his head against the tree, sending him into unconsciousness. She threw him to the ground with excessive force just before Leah took her down from behind. She had her in her mouth and trotted to the fire. She chomped on her until she fell to pieces and spit the remains into the flames. As soon as my mind wasn't completely occupied I noticed a new light, not entirely new, but one that wasn't lit a moment ago. When I realized who's it was I turned and there she was, looking at Jacob.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NESSIE'S POV**

I was being cooped up in a barricade of trees with Liora and Aviva holding me hostage. I wanted to fight, to help my family and stand up to the Volturi; especially for what they did to me. Most of all I wanted to be sure Jake was okay. I couldn't see anything over or through the barricade, every second that I heard a yelp or a growl it made me weak in the knees.

I had to try to get to him, I know they all mean well but I was supposed to be the one. Why would they keep me cooped up when I'm the one that is supposed to end it all? Aro was talking to Stephen and I didn't care what he was saying. I found a groove in one of the trees that provided a safe place to peek through. I knelt down and pushed the right side of my face up against it.

I couldn't see much as it was low to the ground and Leah and Zaynn kept trotting back and forth in front of it. What I could make out was the Volturi still standing together and Benjamin was at Aro's side. Nahuel and his sisters were positioned next to them. Then I spotted Jake. My heart felt like it got 10 times heavier when I saw he was unscathed. Even in his wolf form he was so gorgeous to me; the way he moved with so much power yet so graceful on all fours. He had all my attention in that moment because all I wanted was to be near him. If we were going to die, I wanted to be near him when it happened.

I backed away from the barricade and prepared to jump over it but the tree that I was just leaning against disappeared in front of me. Before my brain told me to run through it the trees closed together. I turned, knowing there would be an opening on the other side. Benjamin was standing there looking right at me, a smile crossed his face yet his eyes were full of anguish. I was going to ask him what was wrong, even in the heat of the moment I couldn't turn away without knowing, he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Then there was a sharp pain in my chest, everything around me grew blurry and the only thing I could think about was Jake. I wanted to feel him in my arms. I wanted to lay in the grass with him back in Forks behind Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's house by the lake. I wanted it to be bedtime and for Jake to come out of the shower and present to me, the best part of everyday for the last 11 months.

That was the last thing I remember; Jacob.

It's dark now, for a long time and I was starting to wonder if I would ever see any of my family again. I felt claustrophobic, like the darkness was closing in on me. There was nowhere to go. I could hear people talking, I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could hear their muffled words. I tried to yell for my mom, my dad, Carlisle, Alice and Jake but nobody answered and that just turned my claustrophobia into fear. Fear that I would never see them again.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I wanted to run but the darkness never ended. I couldn't see my legs, my arms or any part of me; but I could feel. I could feel my face and the unbearable coldness that clothed around me. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to subside my shivers but it did nothing. I rubbed at my arms with my hands trying to create friction into warmth but that didn't work either.

I don't know how long I've been in the dark but it seemed like a long time until I started to see light. At the end of the dark tunnel there was light. I walked toward it and it became brighter and brighter and I started to run. Something told me the light was my way out of the darkness, a way back to Jake and my mom, my dad and the rest of my family.

The light was encased around me and I hesitated only for a moment. The light was either one of two things. The way back to my family, to my life that is great regardless of prophecies and immortality or the way to the end, to wherever my kind go when they die, if that's what I am.

I took a chance and sprinted the rest of the way through it and when I did the light became impossibly brighter until it dissipated and it was dark once again. Would the darkness ever end? Was I going to be stuck in this constant state of blindness for eternity? I dread the darkness.

I heard muffled voices again along with muffled sounds; I couldn't make them out no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't move and I felt heavy, like someone was weighing me down. A sound broke through my blurry state, it rang loud and clear; Jake's growl. His paws beating on the earth below; I could even make out the sound of compacting snow beneath him as he ran. I heard him hit the ground and slam into something hard that cracked from impact.

Then I remembered what was going on, what was happening before I was pushed into the darkness; the Volturi. "_You are no fun, you don't even put up a fight_," a woman's melodic voice brought me back to the present. My eyes shot open just in time to see Jake fall to the ground and Leah taking the woman, I assume with the voice, in her mouth. I watched as Leah took her to the flames and masticated her into pieces.

The sight of Jake lying on the ground made my vision turn to red and anger sparked in me like a match. I jumped up to my feet and I think everyone around was gawking, but I didn't see anything except Jake. Between us stood large moose, the largest ones that I have ever seen. I felt the thirst rise in my throat but that didn't matter to me in the least at this very moment. All I wanted to do was be next to Jake, to hear his voice and smell his mouthwatering scent; to feel his hands around my waist.

I wanted it more than anything I have ever wanted before and the anger that was coursing through me spiked to its peek and something rushed out of me I couldn't make sense of. I looked up and saw the Aurora Borealis, the red it was in my nightmares. It called to me, the crimson reaching out to me for me to touch it. I extended my arm towards it and it looked as if it came closer, like it was drawn to me and I to it. I could feel warmth between the sky and my fingers as it seemed to come closer and closer. The warmth was hot, too hot, but it didn't burn.

Out of my periphery, I saw the three remaining Volturi, they were looking at me, then at Jake, and then at me again. I wanted this to be over, for my life to go back to the way it used to be. I wanted it so bad I could taste it, taste their end on the tip of my tongue. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I knew I was the one to do it.

The heat became almost unbearable and I wanted to shake it off but I couldn't. I thought maybe this was how it was supposed to end, by the heat between me and the sky. I wasn't sure what it meant or how I was to do it, but I had to try. I leaped onto one of the large moose and jumped to the ground in front of it. I wasn't sure why they were present or why they didn't run from me but right now, I really didn't care. I wasn't sure of a lot of things in this moment; I was only sure of the coming end of the Volturi brothers.

Aro gasped at my presence before him, like he'd seen a ghost. His lips moved but I didn't hear anything. My ears were full of a whooshing sound, almost like the beach back in La Push, but it was different, like a crackling of flames rising high above from the bon fire high on a cliff. There was something happening between me and the red sky above, I couldn't explain it but, I was sure of it.

I held onto the warmth like a mental rope, pulling it with my eyes to feel the slack and amount of pressure to pull it to me. I pulled it with only my eyes as the warmth came closer and became hotter. I knew what I needed to do, to end this. I pulled it down and with a rush of breath pushed it with all my might into the three brothers and their wives cowering behind them.

The shrieks and shrill sounds coming from the blank of fiery crimson were astoundingly pleasing to my ears. I couldn't see them burn, but I could hear them; the sound of victory rang through the clearing as everyone cheered behind me. It became difficult and tiresome holding onto the mental rope and when I could no longer keep it down, the aurora borealis returned to the sky; taking with it, the remaining Volturi members.

No trace was left of their existence and no pieces remained to keep them intact. I didn't move from my place until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Nessie," mom said from my side. I looked up at her and she smiled an exhausted smile. I wrapped my arms around her and took in her sweet fragrance that I will never forget. My dad appeared at my other side and joined us in our embrace. One by one, the whole family was there with us.

"How did you do that Ness?" Carlisle asked after a long moment of silence.

"I don't know," I didn't have a clue. "I did what my heart and soul told me to do," I followed my instincts.

"Magnetism," Eleazar said as he made his way through the crowd. "You were controlling the magnetic field within the aurora borealis."

"Is that what she gained?" Mom asked looking at Aviva who was looking back at us.

"Yes, that's how I knew it worked when I said I felt it. I knew she was alive." Her words stuck in my head and I knew that the darkness was my afterlife. My death. Then I remembered who had done it, Benjamin, but I knew the only reason he did it was because of the Volturi who didn't exist any longer.

There was a rustle in the bushes close to where Jake was lying inert. I could hear his heart beat and my concentration rested on every breath he took. I made my way to him through the crowd between us and crouched ready to protect him. My vision turned to red once again and I could feel the hot flames at the tips of my fingers.

My vision was blurred through the red but I was still able to make out Benjamin's form when he emerged from the forest. His hands were up in a defending gesture and the anguish was still present in his eyes. A snarl erupted from within and the flame grew hotter and hotter, but he wasn't smiling like before.

Tia ran from around me—somehow getting free from Amun's grasp—and into Benjamin's waiting arms. "I knew you would come back to me," she cried between light kisses.

"I'm so sorry Tia, I didn't have a choice," he replied. He didn't take his eyes off of me and I could tell he wasn't only apologizing to Tia.

My vision turned back to normal and I leaned down next to Jake. "I'm here Jake, I'm okay and you have to be okay, too." I whispered into his ear and rubbed the small at the top of his head. His heart accelerated to a normal rhythm and I knew he heard me.

*********************

What did you think of the Volturi battle?? I would really like to know, good or bad.

Nessie's upgraded is magnatisim-yes the same as Magnito from X-Men-she can manipulate anything that holds metal. Eleazar goes into more detail in the next chapter.

What happened to Stephen and Vladimir you ask~look for the next chapter....


	30. Jonsing for CA? READ THIS

*peeking around the corner, staying hidden from all the angry CA readers that have been waiting patiently for the next chapter* I know I know, it's been like two weeks since I posted a chapter and I'm so sorry I can not put it in words. This is a little piece of the story that doesn't make up for the time I've been making you all wait and it is unacceptable. I am so grateful for all of you that I had to give you something to keep you waiting for the next chapter. I am about half way through getting it on my computer from my phone and I'm estimating that it will be out next weekend. If I get time to work on it between now and then, I will post it as soon as it's done.

I thank you all for your wonderful comments and I hope you're still waiting for the last chapter and haven't given up on me entirely. I didn't send this little piece to my Beta so please forgive my mistakes...this is just a piece between the last chapter and the next and to let you all know that I haven't abandoned CA (I would not do that to you **EVER**). Enjoy

* * *

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

I noticed Stephen and Vladimir talking to each other in their native tongue and it made me feel ill at ease. They wanted this more than any of us, to take down the Volturi and reclaim their thrown. When they were in order, they didn't hide the truth from the humans and in this day in age we have to keep it a secret. People would want to do experiments on us or take our DNA and try to make some kind of super human. That would not go over well, humans would die and our species could go instinct. We had to keep them at bay if we wanted to keep living our lives the way we have been, among humans.

They were looking at us now, like they were looking for a weak spot in our defense, now would be the perfect time to attack. Now that the Volturi are no more, what do we have to worry about? Edward had been over assisting Carlisle with Zaynn, his wounds are deep and he needed medical attention now. Liora had blinked Carlisle to his office to retrieve supplies and when he returned Edward was already putting pressure on the bleeding along with Leah who was crying uncontrollably.

Aviva had gone to get Seth, wherever she had taken him, I wasn't sure. Nessie was cooing to Jacob while he lay still and barely breathing on the cold snow covered ground. He was still in wolf form, to keep him as warm as possible.

Edward jerked up and looked in my direction and then the Romanians, he looked startled. He leaped from his position on the ground and appeared at me side. "You will not stand a chance," he said looking at Stephen, "We will not let you reveal us."

A growl formed in Stephen's throat and Vladimir crouched in attack. Before they could do anything Zafrina sent them a pretty picture. "Good thinking Zafrina," Edward said. "Now, what should we do with them?"

"I know," Liora said and she blinked to them, touched their shoulders and they were gone. Liora appeared moments later with Aviva and Seth, "We do not have to worry about them ever again." Her and Aviva shared a laugh before Aviva disappeared taking Seth with her.

* * *

So yeah, please leave me your thoughts, comments and curse words....I'll take them all with pride LOL...

The next chapter is going to be half in Nessie's POV sorry Jadiona, I know I keep letting you down with the alternate POV's but it had to be done...it would not have been the same at all....

Please forgive me.

Also, please check out my other story**...Bella's M&M...**it's an all human story I've been working on while my brain recouped from the tension and heartache of the Volturi battle. It took a lot out of me to write it..haha I won't lie...


	31. The Beginning to the Neverending

Wow everyone, it has been a long break from CA and I'm so happy to be giving you this chapter. It was a hard transition from all the drama and hard times our dear cullens were going through to the happy, good times ahead. My mind wouldn't wrap around it so I had to do something else for I while.

As some of you know, I started an all human fanfic called Bella's M&M...she chapters are much shorter but I think it still has potential. Go check it out if you're into the all human fics....if not I understand. LOL

This chapter isn't as long as most, its really been hard to write and I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. So please leave me your thoughts...oh, this one has some smut in it...not too bad though. I hope no one gets offended of turned away.

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

* * *

THE BEGINNING TO THE NEVER ENDING

"You missed a spot Jazz," Alice said teasingly to Jasper as he hung the remaining lights on the last tree. He looked down at her from the ladder he was standing on to reach the top of the tree that sat in front of the lake. He furrowed his brow at her and climbed the rest of the way up the tree to loop the string of lights around it.

"That's better," Alice clapped in approval. She turned and walked towards the house, "Bella," she beckoned. "Coming Alice." It was hard to believe that we were celebrating Nessie's second birthday. Two weeks ago we were in a fight to save our lives and I mean that in the most literal sense of the word. Nessie had ended the battle between us and the Volturi by using her new gift; thanks to Aviva she now has magnetism. That is what Eleazar called it.

Magnetism is the controlling of electrons and atoms in any matter. If one has too much iron in their blood, Nessie would be able to control their movements or even levitate them. She didn't necessarily control the Aurora Borealis but the electrons that were present are what gave her the power to do it. That isn't the only thing she gained from Aviva, she also gained a sense of tracking: The best kind of tracking, precise and guaranteed. Being that she has control of electrons and atoms in any matter, she can sense someone by their smell no matter where they are. I haven't decided if it was a gift or a burden, she seemed to handle it just fine.

It was all in the prophecy; we just needed to put all the pieces together. Aviva and Liora were the others mentioned and Zaynn was the giant wolf. Magnetism was the great strength and the Aurora Borealis was present in every one of Nessie's dreams/nightmares. It was only a matter of time.

When Chelsea was eliminated, Benjamin's tie to the Volturi was removed and his tie to Tia was rekindled. He apologized to Nessie profusely but she told him repeatedly there was no need to apologize. We discussed—after we celebrated—what we were going to do about the position that now needed to be filled. We couldn't let our world continue with no form of order. We definitely didn't want to fill those shoes; our life together has barely begun. We have had a few new additions to our already large family. Nessie and Jacob have been together almost a year; Nessie now looking to be about 15. Edward's connection with me is better than ever thanks a lot to my clone.

Bella showed me that there is a lot more to me than I ever realized existed. I am that girl that stands up for herself, that girl that like's to take risks—once in a while. She showed me that I don't have to stress when something isn't taking care of right away. I just couldn't find her.

The Amazons were thrilled to take their place. We all had agreed and told them if they ever needed our help we would oblige without hesitation. Our gifts of persuasion would come in handy and we have forever ahead of us.

Jacob recovered that night and was so relieved to see that Nessie was okay. Zaynn's healing process is a lot slower than the rest of the Quileute shape shifters; he was still on bed rest according to Carlisle. Seth recovered a week later, just in time for Nessie's birthday.

After all was said and done, Alice had to plan Nessie's birthday party. I tried to convince her that it was too soon and she gave me the look that said "Where's Bella"? I was still getting used to the new me; I was so stuck in my ways I didn't even know I was doing it.

Jacob and Nessie were in La Push along with Embry, Seth, Leah and Zaynn. The twins took them early this morning and they stayed to enjoy the beauty of the Northwest. They were making extra trips to bring everyone here for the party and were going to bring the other covens as well. Charlie was a little apprehensive about blinking, but it was the logical way to travel. The twins assured him it wouldn't be as bad as the first and over time he would get used to it.

Nessie was fully aware of the party but was completely clueless about who would attend. She was happy to be celebrating rather than mourning, we didn't lose anyone; it was the best possible outcome. We even got Benjamin back; even though he killed Nessie, he's lucky we were able to bring her back. That was the second worst moment of my life; really it was tied with the first.

"So Bella," Esme said getting my attention while she was hanging streamers around the house. "How are you going to tell Charlie?"

"I haven't given it much thought; I guess I'll just tell him. Or maybe I'll see what he comes up with first."

"I think it's a very brave and bold thing for you to tell him, he is your father and it's only right that he knows." She replied sweetly as I handed her another streamer.

She was right; he does have a right to know. After everything I have put him through since moving to Forks, all the waiting and looking the other way, he deserves to know the truth.

"I promised I would tell him and now that there is no one to come after us, I will. And," I added, "He won't be the only human that knows about us or that knows there is something different. J, Billy, Sue, Old Quil, Emily and the guy from the grocery store all technically know too much."

"Define too much," Zafrina said when she came into the house. Kachiri and Senna followed behind her. For a week now, they've been taking the Volturi's role and so far, nothing has happened. Alice has been looking into the future as much as she can without it taking over her life. We were all taking part in keeping our world under wraps, it was the only way to keep things in order.

"Zafrina, I'm so glad you could make it, Nessie will be thrilled to see you." I greeted her with a hug and she returned it. I think we were growing on all the covens, they were all acting more civil than when I first met them, almost two years ago.

"I can't wait to see little Nessie, where is the birthday girl?" she asked looking around.

"She's in La Push while we get the party ready, she will be here as soon as we are ready." Now that we know the twins can hear us it won't be hard to tell them it's time.

Zafrina and her coven assisted in hanging the remaining streamers, it was done in no time. The house was ready and so was the outside, the only thing missing was Nessie and the others. Alice was still flitting about making sure everything was up to her decorative standards. Emmett, Rose and Edward were preparing her last minute birthday gift.

A while back Nessie had seen a car and she drooled over it and begged us to get her one for her first car. They were very rare, I think 70 or so in the world, so it wasn't easy to find. The only one we found had been wrecked on the autobahn in Germany going 108 mph. and they were the only one's willing to part with it.

Luckily, the rear end had the most damage so it was fixable. Of course we paid them everything they put into it and more. They were happy. Now Rose, Emmett and Edward were putting the piece back together. Granted we would have to show her the basics, I was sure she would be a great driver. That is just part of being a vampire and the daughter of Edward Cullen. Hopefully she doesn't take after my human side.

When all the covens arrived and everyone back home had arrived, the twins brought Nessie and Jacob back. Nessie didn't seem to notice everyone at first, but when she did she turned all red in the face and it reminded me of my human days and how happy I am that, that doesn't happen to me anymore.

We all said happy birthday and everyone passed out their gifts. This time her birthday celebration was something special, the start of a long and happy life. Each one of the covens gave her something special to them; something from their individual culture or something that has been in their families/covens for years. Nessie was honored to receive each and every one of them; history is one of her many fascinations.

Toward the end of the night I saw Nessie and Jacob in a deep conversation. They weren't arguing or fighting, but they were definitely both passionate about something. I tuned everything out around me and listened harder to their heated discussion.

"You know I don't need anything as long as I have you." Nessie said with a shortness of breath and leaning into him. When he pulled away from her my nerves tightened. I wanted to run over to him and knock some since into him.

**Nessie's POV

* * *

**

I woke up this morning feeling complete; Jake was still asleep next to me and I couldn't've asked for more. After everything we have been through he still wants to be with me. If I get nothing for my birthday—which I know I will—I will still be happy. We were all still together.

I got out of bed and gathered clothes for the day and headed to the shower. I turned the shower on and just before I took my shirt off Jacob appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Happy birthday, I love you Renesmee," he said sweetly in my ear. I crossed my arms over his and leaned my head back on his chest so he could kiss me.

"I love you too Jacob," I said after we kissed.

"Can I get in with you?" he whispered looking down at me.

My expression turned to confusion, "In the shower?" I asked. I was surprised he would even ask knowing my dad was downstairs and probably listening as we speak.

"I'm not trying to imply anything, we don't have to. I just think that now that the Volturi are gone we can really start our lives together."

He turned me around to face him. All I had on was a long t-shirt I stole from Emmett back when we lived in Forks and it's been my pajamas ever since. Even the first night Jake slept with me in my bed I wore it. He didn't think I should but mom and dad never said otherwise.

"Okay but if dad tries to kill you don't say I didn't warn you." I reached down and pulled my shirt up to my chest; I had underwear on but no bra. I looked up at him and he looked nervous, probably as nervous as I was. I didn't even have to say anything and he turned around to give me privacy. Sure he was about to see all of me in the shower, but it wouldn't be as visible in there. Where I stood currently, it was like a spotlight was on me and it made me uncomfortable.

Once the shirt was off—and my underwear—I jumped into the shower. "Okay, you can turn around."

"If you don't want to do this I'll understand. I don't want to push you into anything." I peeked around the shower curtain up at him, "I want to Jake, I've just never done this so I'm a little nervous."

"I'm nervous too, I haven't done this either," he said looking down at the linoleum. "Well are you coming or not," I asked after a few minutes had passed. I slipped back behind the shower curtain as he started pulling down his pajama pants.

"So, there are some things that us guys have no control over so please don't think I'm all excited. Well, I'm excited but not in that way…do you know what I mean?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. I remember the first time we woke up next to each other, when mom and dad allowed us to share a room. Something rock hard was between us and I reached around to remove it, but ended up with handful of him. It was the single most embarrassing moment of my life.

He explained it to me because no one else ever had; they all decided I would find out on my own. "I know," I put my head under the running water to saturate my hair and when I emerged Jake was standing in front of my with his hands covering himself. I had an urge to do the same but I was so entranced by the view that I didn't act on it.

He looked at only my face as my eyes traced down his face to his chest, past his hands and all the way down to his feet. There has to be a law against looking as good as he did in that moment.

We didn't say anything, but I moved to the side so he could get into the water. He didn't turn around to face me when he did, probably because he didn't want me to see what he couldn't control. He released himself and started scrubbing his hair under the water. The muscles in his back started dancing as he moved and the water started trailing down his back in a mesmerizing hungry kind of way.

Something came over me and I couldn't stop myself before I did it. I inched closer to him and put my arms around to his front, locking them in place and pressed my body against his. The water started to pool between us when Jacob lowered his hands from his head and rested them on mine. He was so warm and the warm water only intensified it, it was so relaxing.

"Are you okay?" he asked under his breath.

"What do you mean, I've never been better," I was a little confused by his question but I knew what he meant.

"I mean, are you uncomfortable being this close to me?" I could hear the anguish in his words but I didn't really understand where it was coming from, the moment was so perfect.

"No, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here with you," I said truthfully. He turned around to face me with a loud sigh. I didn't ask why because I was thrilled to have him hold me. I felt the rock between us and it made my body hum in odd places, much worse than I have ever felt while sleeping next to him.

The moment was so sweet and different than anything I have ever experienced; I didn't want my connection with him to end. When we decided it was time to actually take a shower we bathed each other. I washed his hair and he washed mine. I washed his body, and I mean his whole body, and he washed all of mine. It was very sensual and sweet, my birthday couldn't've had a better beginning.

I got out of the shower first and dressed while he stayed in to try and get the uncontrollable under control. I was a little more embarrassed now that I was in the light, after seeing him like that and him seeing me; but I pushed it aside. When he stepped out, he smiled at me and I noticed before he put the towel around him that he was successful. He went to walk past me to get his clothes but I stepped in his way and wrapped my arms around him. I was looking up at him and he leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. There was urgency there, and restraint and he pulled away and kissed me once more, his hand behind my head and pushing me closer to him.

"I love you," he looked into my eyes as he said it, like he was trying to convince me that he did. "And I love you," I replied as he released me and continued to get his clothes. Everything was perfect, better than that because now his nightly showers and the best part of my day were going to be one in the same.

Once we were decent we went downstairs to start the day. I know they are planning a party, how could they not, there is so much to celebrate. The twins were taking me to Forks today, so I could see everyone on my birthday. Jake and the rest of his pack were coming with, and that included Leah and Zaynn.

When we arrived at Grandpa Charlie's the twins took everyone except Jake and I to La Push; no need for a vehicle when they're around.

"Ness, Happy Birthday!," grandpa greeted when he saw me walk through the door. "How's my favorite granddaughter?" He reached out to me and I ran into his arms, not too hard though. I missed him terribly, the more time I could spend with him the better. The atmosphere changed when he noticed Jake standing close behind me. "Do you always have to have a bodyguard?" he asked.

"No Grandpa, Jake is my best friend." We hadn't informed him of our relationship but after tonight he would know the truth. Grandpa would be in on the one secret that protects our kind, our very existence. He will know the truth and I hope that truth doesn't push him away; that he can handle it and will still want to be a part of our lives. Coming to that realization, I hugged him tighter—not too tight. I was careful not to break anything; he is so fragile in comparison to the norm. Well, norm for me.

"Either way, Happy Birthday Ness," he held out a gift in front of him and I was so excited for my first gift of the day, I know there will be many.

"Thank you Grandpa," I snatched it out of his hands and sat right there in the hallway on the floor. I ripped the wrapping paper off of it and revealed a bound journal with a crest stamp on the front. It was grandpa Carlisle's family crest with one thing added to it, a fishing pole down the center."What's this for?"

"You're a smart girl Nessie; I think you'd like keeping a journal. In a few years you can look back and see how far you've come." Grandpa could be so wise sometimes, for a human. I say that because Grandpa Carlisle is wise from his years.

We visited Grandpa for awhile; Sue was in La Push at the souvenir shop helping Kim with the rush of fisherman that was around this year. Word got out at how good the trout were during this time of year, so men and women from all around the northwest were here.

When we were ready to go we called Aviva to take us to Billy's. She arrived shortly after and took us there; we didn't have much time to visit everyone.

Billy was excited to see Jake and me when we arrived; he nearly fell out of his wheel chair to get out the door. "Jake, son," he reached out for him before Jake bent down to wrap his arms around him. "It's so good to see you son, how did it go?"

"Everyone survived and the Volturi are no more," Jake told him and Billy smiled a huge grin. "Come here little Nessie," he gestured toward me and I returned the hug he was implying. He didn't hug me often so when he offered I took it. What girl doesn't want their boyfriend's parents to like her?

We stayed there for the rest of the night until Aviva and Liora showed up to take us home. For some reason—heavy sarcasm—Jake asked Billy to come with us. When we arrived back in Denali I was disoriented for a moment; I wasn't used to the whole blinking thing yet, but when I could see straight again everyone was there. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Anyone that I knew as a family or friend was all there.

I turned red instantly and I mentally cursed mom for being so bashful when she were human. They all gathered around me and wished me a happy birthday. Even Benny was here and I was happy that what happened between us didn't interfere with what we already had. Not that it was much before, but I'm glad things aren't different.

"We weren't sure what to get you, your situation is a little, well, a lot different than most." Zafrina was holding something behind her back, her gift was not wrapped. "This has been in our coven for centuries, passed down from our maker and now," she said pulling it out from behind her back and she was holding the gift out for me to take it." It is yours."

The gift was small enough to fit in my hand but it was heavy in comparison to its size. "I'm sorry but, what is it?"

"It's a claw from a saber tooth tiger. Our maker and her maker found it deep in the Amazon years ago. We have had it ever since."

"Wow, are you sure you want to give this to me Zafrina? If it's been in your coven for so long, I don't want you to part with it." I was honored, beyond honored really. I felt bad in a way, accepting something that means so much to them as a birthday gift.

"No, please, we want you to have it."

Benny walked up to me with a really solemn expression, "Renesmee, I can never explain to you how truly sorry I am for…for what happened. This is something as historical as what the Amazon's have given you but it has meant a lot to me through my years. I want to give it to you because I feel that it will make me feel whole again."

I held his gaze while he handed me a sun and moon shaped locket. "It belonged to my mother, I don't remember how I ended up with it but I know that is her in the picture."

I couldn't hold back the wave of emotions that were coursing through me as he held it above my hand and lowered it like a snake into the palm of my hand. I could still feel the cold from his hands momentarily before I closed my fist around it. "Benny, I don't know what to say," and really I didn't. I wanted to tell him to take it back, but not because I didn't want it but because it should stay with him.

"You don't have to say anything Renesmee, happy birthday from the Egyptians." His arms drooped around me and then he was gone. I didn't even have time to recuperate when Maggie popped up in front of me.

"Happy birthday Nessie," her melodic voice carried to the trees and echoed off them like a deep cavern. Held, out in front of her, was a tattered book.

"What is this?" I think I knew but I didn't want to assume and look stupid.

"It's the Book of Durrow, this is the original manuscript. There are tons of copyrighted versions out there, but I guarantee this is the original. We know how much you are intrigued by history and this is something we have had in our possession for a long time. It sits on our table at home, so we knew you would get better use out of it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; the Book of Durrow is the oldest existing complete illuminated gospel from Ireland. I'm not much into creed, but I love old things. "Thank you Maggie, Siobhan, Liam; that's very thoughtful of you." I was intrigued and couldn't wait to look through it.

My dad approached me next wearing a straight face. "This next gift is from all of us," he gestured to the rest of my vampire family. "Sorry we didn't get you something individually but I think you'll be pleased that we didn't." He moved to the side and I looked around at the nothing all around us. Just beyond the nothing was the house and coming around the corner was a Mercedes SLR McLaren.

"Oh. My. God! Are you serious?" I asked entirely too excited to think properly. I've read so much about them; I can't believe I now own one of my very own. This must be what it feels like when a human girl gets her first kitten. I skipped around the car clapping and giggling as dad, Aunt Rose and uncle Em showed me all the things they had to replace to make it the perfect piece of machinery it most definitely is. Best material birthday gift ever.

I spent the next hour sitting in my car; Jake was sitting next to me the whole time. He looked on edge, like there was still something to be worried about. The Volturi being gone made the days a lot less stressful. Everyone around the house smiled a lot more, even Uncle Jazz, and everyone joked with one another and we just lived. We were finally free to live our lives the way we always have, just now we don't have to worry about answering to someone who doesn't understand.

Then it dawned on me, now I was free to go to school. A school filled with humans; humans that are going to look at me like a freak. Freak I could handle, it's the truth I'm afraid of. I decided I wouldn't mention it to mom, or dad or anyone.

"Ness, we are bringing out the cake, have you thought of a birthday wish?" Alice asked as she danced towards me. She pulled me out of the car and towards the group of humans who were growing impatient and the wolves who were salivating for the sweetness that promised satisfaction.

They all sang happy birthday and when they ended I made my wish. "I wish to be with Jake for as long as I exist and I blew out my candles. I want that more than anything and if a measly birthday wish will help it be, I'll take it.

Everyone was enjoying their cake; I didn't much care for it. When Jake was done with his third serving of cake and ice cream he came up to me and pulled me aside. "What is it Jake?" I asked while he made our way to the lake. He stopped suddenly and turned to face me, his eyes were smoldering.

"I don't have anything to give you," he said seriously.

"You know I don't need anything as long as I have you," I slinked closer to him but he backed away and left me vulnerable.

"Ness, I don't mean now, I mean ever." The way he spoke frightened me in a way that shot knives through my heart. "When will I ever be able to give you anything that Bella and Edward can't give you or that you don't already have?"

Was he serious? They could only give me material things, granted their love and devotion. What I get from Jake is much, much more than that. "You give me the only thing I want that no one else can give me Jacob Black," I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes; the salty sting was confirmation of that. "You give me your heart. What more do I want, you tell me." I lost the fight between the tears and me, I didn't want his pity, I wanted his honesty. But I stood my ground; this was nonsense.

He came closer to me this time, and I didn't break his gaze, "You can live with that…" he asked lightly but hopeful, "Forever?" He added as he laced his arms around me.

"Yes of course," I said barely audible, "I don't want anything else." A tear escaped through my defense and Jake wiped it away.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Happy Birthday Renesmee." He kissed me with a blazing desire and my knees buckled from the impact of emotion flowing through him. He held me closer to him as our breathing became heavy and less often as the kiss became more and more aggressive; but not painful in anyway.

He broke away from me and left my lip swollen and me blushing. I was dazzled by Jacob Black. He looked excited but oddly nervous as he grabbed my hand and started toward my mom who was eyeing us suspiciously. He was in a rush and as we passed by everyone, including mom and he continued up the stairs. Once at the top he stopped and faced me.

I noticed everyone was watching, as I'm sure his hurry caught all their attention. Jake continued to hold my hands while his hands were trembling like he was about to phase. "I don't have much to give you," he started; looking into my eyes. "All I have is my heart and you already have that forever." He kneeled down on one knee and I couldn't believe what he was doing. "Will you give me yours in return?"

I was speechless and overwhelmed by all the observers and Jake's question: I knew my answer. I knew it the first time he held me close to him and the first time we kissed. The first time he told me he loved me and the first time I admitted that I loved him, too. "I would say yes…but you already have it."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you be my wife?"

"Yes," I said with way to much enthusiasm. He stood up and picked me up in his arms while everyone cheered in the background: Everyone except Grandpa.

"What?" he shouted, "Aren't you a little young to be proposed to?" I was about to say something, anything before mom stood between us and gestured for me to keep my mouth shut. She pushed Grandpa back, fuming and ready to argue his point, until they were out of sight.

Grandpa was about to get an ear full of the truth.

* * *

Charlie hears the truth next chapter...whooo that's going to be the conversation of a lifetime..haha There is one chapter left and the epilogue then that will be the end of CA. I will be writing a follow up story if you all are interested...please leave me your thoughts on this as well..

Thank you all for waiting for and reading CA..

There will be a link on my page for the Mercedes SLR McLaren if anyone is interested in seeing it

Please leave me your thoughts as always, I love to hear from you. I'm working on the next chapter, it shouldn't be as long of a wait


	32. Unknown Secrets

I am terrible and I know it. I keep making you all wait forever and I am really very sorry about that. If it were up to me I would write all the time and never go to school. HaHa but that wouldn't pay the bills so I guess I wouldn't LOL.

I have to give a big shout out to everyone that has been here from the beginning. I am so happy to give you this last chapter that I can't even explain how much it enthralls me to do so. I do not like making you all wait but I can only do so much. I have had the best time writing this story, even though sometimes it was very stressful, and getting to know some of you. Twilight readers are by far the nicest coolest people ever. I know because I am one...LOL just kidding, well I am a Twilight reader, of course, but I don't know about nicest and coolest.

So I tried to make this chapter the best that I could and I tried to tie up any lose ends. If I didn't it will be in the epi or the follow up story. On that note, the story isn't going to be a long one, I hope LOL, it's going to be like a journal entry and covers all the high points of the next hundred years. I hope you will all tune in for that and I hope it will do the saga justice as I feel this one has.

I cannot express how much you all have made me feel like I can actually accomplish something (I am a procrastinator if you haven't noticed) and I absolutely love you all for it. Your comments have made my day on many occasions and I want to thank you all for it. Also, I'm sorry for not responding to everyone like I made sure to do in the beginning and basically throughout it all, I was busy and I figured you wouldn't want me to spend my free time responding to everyone rather than trying to write the next chapter or getting homework done.

Big thanks to FV (RenesmeeAlice) for editing and keeping me on track...I couldn't have done all of this without you.

Without further ado, I give you the final chapter of CA...epi is coming along so it shouldn't be long...I know, I know I have said that a lot and not followed through. But I promise it will come.

!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!

* * *

**UNKNOWN SECRETS**

I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO CONGRATULATE MY DAUGHTER ON HER engagement; instead, I had to let Charlie in on our secret.

"Bella, what is going on? You're going to let Jake propose to your two year old daughter?" He was shouting and I was certain everyone could hear him.

"Dad, I'm going to tell you but first you need to calm down. That isn't helping anything."

"Don't tell me to calm down Bella, Jake just proposed to my only granddaughter," he was hysterical and I completely understand why. To him it seemed like an 18 year old was taking advantage of a two year old.

"Are you ready to have this discussion, it isn't going to be easy?"

"I've had a lot of time to prepare," he crossed his arms in front of him and pierced his lips. I guess he was ready, as ready as he will ever be for what I'm about to tell him.

"Do you ever wonder why Carlisle and Esme have the same features as Edward and his brothers and sisters?"

"I guess I've never given it much thought Bella, but please, enlighten me," he wasn't in the mood to play games; this is what he's been waiting for.

"For one, Carlisle and Esme didn't adopt anyone in the way you think they did. They adopted Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett on a much grander scale and in all the ways that matter to our kind, they're their real parents."

"What is your kind Bella; stop beating around the bush about it and say it already."

"Alice and Jasper really got adopted; they brought themselves to the Cullen's house." I couldn't bring myself to say it, to say it out loud. Instead of telling him what we are I decided to first tell him what we can do. "Alice has a gift, she can see the future outcome of one's decisions," his mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "And Jasper, he can control the emotions of the people around him."

"What is with all this hocus pocus, are you all witches?" he asked perplexed.

"No dad, I'll get to that, I'm just warming up to it. Emmett has brute strength and you have already seen my gift. Well, one of them and that practically happened right before I showed you. Nessie can show you her memories, like you have witnessed but she can now control the electrons and atoms of any structure."

"What does that--."

"Dad, please let me talk right now, save your questions for when I'm finished." He was going to have a million questions and I couldn't answer any of them until he knew everything. "Edward can read minds, he knows what you're thinking and what you have seen as long as you are still thinking about it. He has never been able to hear me and he can't make out everything you're thinking either. He's told me it's all jumbled, like a whisper he can't quite hear in order to make out what was said."

"Edward can hear my thoughts; has he always been able to?" I gave him a look, I wasn't going to answer that and he knew it. So I continued.

"Some beings of our kind have special gifts like we do, some can cut off all your senses so you can't see, smell, hear, feel or taste. Some can make you feel like you are in immense pain where others can make you feel like you're somewhere else." His eyes were wide and I think I knew why. "The cutting off ties and immense pain ones aren't around anymore, no worries."

"Jeez, give your old man a heart attack much?"

"I have another gift that protects my mind from attacks like the one's I just mentioned; that is also why Edward can't read my mind. We call it a shield and whoever is around me I can protect as well."

"Isabella Marie, what the hell are you?" He shouted. He never shouts at me but I could tell he was ready to find out.

"You have figured it out already dad: What are your theories?" I decided to go the route Edward went. I tried to imagine telling Charlie point blank and I couldn't.

"I don't know Bells; they're all kind of stupid. I got most of them from books and movies; I just want you to tell me."

"Well I can't just come out and say it; this isn't easy for me dad."

"Fine, are you a god of some kind?"

I laughed, "You're thinking in the wrong direction, think something not so godly."

"A vampire?" he just said it like he was guessing what I got him for Christmas. I didn't say anything but watched as he started to realize he guessed right. "You're a vampire Bella?" he backed away from me like I was some kind of a disease.

"You don't have to be afraid, we have all been around you for years and nothing has happened."

"Bella, vampires drink blood, they kill people. How could you do this?" He was battling with his knowledge of our kind, what he didn't know was that the thirst was sustainable.

"Yes, but we don't. We survive off of animal blood. We have all come to terms with what we are and have been able to deal with it in the most logical way possible. Carlisle worked at the hospital in Forks for years and nothing happened. If it weren't possible and we did kill people the way you think, how do you think Carlisle managed to pull that off?"

"This was the only way for you to survive, to become the undead?"

"Yes, I would not have done it if it weren't," I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth. The truth that this was the way I chose between life, death, and something in between. "This is where I belong and I embrace it every day."

"So what does that mean?" He was calmer now and I realized that this could work. I can have a relationship with Charlie now that he knows the truth. No more secrets, no more lies, and no more unanswered questions.

"It means that I am still your daughter and I am still here and you have a spot in my big family of bloodsuckers," I tried to hold back the giggle that followed my previous statement but it came out and Charlie grimaced. I told him everything I could think of, everything that had to do with our species and everything he didn't already know. Now it was all up to him. He had a choice to accept it or reject it. More realistically he had a choice to accept us or reject us.

"So by me being here am I risking my life?"

"I guess in a way, yes you are; but I would never let anything happen to you, nor would Edward or Jacob. You are safe." How true that statement was he will never fully know.

"Well Bells," that was a good sign, "No matter what you are I'm always going to love you and be here for you." He looked like he wanted to hug me but was too afraid to do it: So I did. So what's the deal with Jake and Ness, why did he propose to her?" This was another long explanation and I really wished Jake could do it.

"Jacob is a Quileute Shapeshifter as you already know, and there are a lot of rules and things that come along with it. I wish Jake could explain this to you but I will do my best."

"Just the basic's is all I need."

"For one, when they are able to phase they don't age, their body doesn't change. When it first happens they grow immensely until fully grown. There's also this thing they call imprinting. That's basically when they find their soul mates. It's immediate and irrevocable."

"Ness is Jake's imprint?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes, the moment she was born he knew." He looked disgusted so I explained further. "No dad, it isn't like that, it's just really hard to explain," but I did the best I could. We talked for hours behind the house and nobody interrupted us. It was interesting to watch his reactions to some of the things I told him and showed him. When I showed him how fast we are he broke into fits of laughter saying "You're the world's most dangerous predator". I laughed because that's the same thing Edward told me when he first showed me what he was; what I was destined to become.

I told him basically everything, leaving out the Volturi fight and the whole Victoria thing. I really was not trying to give him a heart attack; I don't know if I would be able to let him die. I told him about being pregnant with Renesmee and how it almost killed me. I told him how it felt to be changed and how bad it hurt and to never tell that to Carlisle or Edward. Thankfully, Charlie's thoughts aren't clear to Edward so it wouldn't be an easy task if he wanted to find out. By the end of it all we were laughing together, he was happy, I was happy and life could go on with no more secrets between us.

As we made our way back to the party he started to laugh again, "What?"

"Oh, you get to tell Renee," he leaned over to brace himself on his knees still laughing.

"No, neither of us is telling Renee, she would not be able to handle this as well as you are." I laughed with him but not because he was laughing but because of the way none of this would make any sense to my loving, erratic, harebrained mother.

We continued to join the others; everyone was enjoying themselves the wolves included. Two sworn enemies celebrating an abominations birthday: Who would have seen this coming a year ago. Sure the Amazon coven was present at Nessie's first birthday; but here, tonight, they are plenty. I couldn't suppress a giggle from slipping between my teeth; everything was perfect and it would last for an eternity.

Edward noticed me and swiftly came to my side, sweeping me into his arms. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I didn't have to say a word, all I had to do was push my shield out and let him hear me.

_I'm thinking that everything is going to be fine, we are all together, the Volturi is gone and we are free to just live. _I leaned my head against his chest as he held me close to him; the hollow breathing of his chest was all I could hear. _Our daughter is going to have a wedding and Leah is too. Liora and Aviva are tied to us in more ways than one which means it will be harder for them to part from us. Taha Aki can finally live out the rest of his life and join his ancestors where he should have been long ago. So many things are right and it's taking over my emotions and feeling me up like I'm suffocating._

"I love you too my love," Edward said in an adoring tone. I looked up just in time to see his expression before his lips crushed into mine. He was peaceful, as peaceful as I have ever seen him. Always carrying all the weight of our safety on his shoulders and now that weight has been lifted.

"You two get a room," Emmett bellowed from across the yard. We both looked at him in awe at his valor. We broke away from each other and my feet met the ground below.

"We will continue this later," he said in an alluring tone. My heart would have skipped a beat if there were a beat to skip at all. He kissed me sweetly one more time before we headed back to the party goers. Everyone was smiling and laughing, including Charlie who was talking to Carlisle. I was still a little shocked at how well Charlie handled hearing the truth; totally opposite of how I thought it would turn out. But of course, Charlie always seems to amaze me.

"Bells," he called from next to Carlisle.

"Yeah dad?" I was approaching him now.

"Carlisle told me that he gave you morphine during your…" he paused probably looking for the right words, "change. How did that work for you?" he thought he was being funny.

I guess now is a good time to tell Carlisle it didn't work. "Well, contrary to what I have told you, it hurt like hell." Carlisle looked at me knowingly. He probably knew the whole time that it did not work.

"It took you long enough to admit it," Carlisle chuckled hugging Esme close to him.

"I'm sorry, it was Edward's fault. I didn't want him to feel like there was nothing he could do," I gave Edward a light squeeze as he tensed at my side. "See, just hearing about it gets you on edge. What am I going to do with you?" I laughed.

"Whatever you want love, there is an eternity to decide," he smiled my smile and everyone laughed at how true his statement was.

Taha Aki was telling old stories of back when the land was young and under populated. He spoke of nature and the way it sounds when that's all you can hear and how he felt when he was a spirit warrior. "The feeling of the spirit warrior was like no other, free, strong…and light," he cracked a smile and I couldn't help thinking and wondering how long it has been since he smiled like that. Probably a really long time. "The young played freely; there was no fear of danger like there is today. There were no streets and no cars in our village, only bears or wolves who were both our friends. As you know, only Quileute men had the burden of phasing," he looked at Leah when he spoke, "Until Takina. She was the only daughter of Jakha, and she was the first and only woman, until you," he said to her, "that phased."

Taha had Leah's full and undivided attention before she asked the one question I knew she had wanted an answer to for years. "Did she ever imprint?"

"She did not, but your great grandfather did and they were happy together for many years."

"So why did she phase? What made her different than all the other female tribe members? Why did she have to phase?" Everyone heard the oblique question beneath her words. Why did Leah phase? What makes Leah different than all the other female tribe members? Why did Leah have to phase?

"Possessing this gift is an honor Leah, especially when it comes to you. It means you are a protector of your family and loved ones; you care so deeply that you transformed even when the gene wasn't dominant in your blood. Be proud of what you are."

"I am, I just really wanted to know." Zaynn put his arm around her, when she looked up at him he mouthed "_I love you_". He was definitely proud and thankful that Leah is who she is; who wouldn't be? Since she got over our enemy lines, since we put the Volturi behind us and she has fallen in love with Zaynn, Leah is such a delight to be around. You will never catch her not smiling, she is very happy and content with her life and that makes all the difference.

I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering over the group around me, all of them my family in some form or another. The Quileutes: Jacob had been my brother and my best friend from day one and soon I will be able to call him my son. The Covens, the Amazons, the Irish, and the Egyptians are all my family from our similarities and our common beliefs. The Denali's are our extended family, they have been since before my transformation and even more so now. More than ever, they're family to us. They have been there for us through a whole lot of heartache. They housed us when we had nowhere else to turn, they fought beside us every step of the way and they have never tried to hold us accountable for what happened to Irina.

It was a mistake that she misinterpreted; what she saw back in the meadow in Forks a year and a half ago. It was a mistake the Denali's have to be reminded of every day when they don't see her.

Charlie, Sue and Emily; the human members of my family are the most vital. They hold us together and keep our priorities straight. The thirst is strong in some of us, thinking of them just makes it that much more sustainable. Sometimes I wish I could include Renee and Phil in that group. Renee has been getting anxious to come see me and worried that there is something I'm not telling her. Little does she know she is right and the thing I'm hiding is huge. I don't know how much longer I can put it off but I know it won't be long before she shows up here.

The humans went to bed, Charlie and Sue were taking mine and Edward's room, Sam and Emily were taking Alice and Jasper's room. Billy was sleeping in Carlisle and Esme's, and Taha Aki was sleeping in Emmett and Rosalie's. Quil went home so he could be there in the morning for Claire. Tomorrow was her first day of kindergarten.

Then it dawned on me that Nessie, and all of us for that matter were free to start a new school; now that there isn't anyone looking for us, we can continue with our lives. We could go to Houston High in Wasilla or anywhere really thanks to Aviva, Liora and Zack. Zack could get us a fake address so we could go anywhere.

This would be mine and Nessie's first time and we could go through it together.

I was ripped from my epiphany by a familiar smell; I smelt it instantly along with another I have never encountered. Edward was at my side and he smelt it along with everyone else.

"Tanya?" I breathed looking to the Denali's who were all on alert. "Is she back?" It wasn't that I didn't want her to be back, I was hoping that she was. She didn't need to leave in the first place, well at least not because of me. If she is happy and wants to come back I will not argue or bring anything up from the past ever. She needed to be here for Kate and the rest of her family including my own. She is a part of it and it isn't whole unless she is here.

"She is battling with herself to join us," he smiled down at me, "And she has a new friend."

"Really?" I looked toward the scent and could not hide the excitement on my face. Sure I said it would not be a problem and I would not bring up anything from the past but this just nullified all of that. It wouldn't matter, she finally found her mate.

"Edward," Eleazar spoke, "Can you hear her?"

"Yes, she isn't sure what to do. She see's we are all having a good time without her and she thinks she will just cause a problem. She misses all of us." He looked down at me, "And she feels terrible about leaving the way she did and she is hoping for forgiveness but expecting to be rejected." I didn't even think past what Edward said, I just took my next move and I was standing across from Tanya.

She spun around to face me and she looked as beautiful as ever. The man next to her was no sour apple either. He was tall, brute like Emmett and with hair like Edward's; which wasn't something that was easily obtainable. I smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I didn't mean to leave you all like that, especially during everything that has happened." She didn't speak loudly, just light enough for me to hear her.

"We missed you, Kate especially."

"I missed all of you too," she sobbed and the man next to her took her into his arms.

"I'm Jeremy," he said in a falsetto voice; very melodic.

"I am Bella; it's nice to meet you." Tanya looked up at him like she was looking up to the only man in the world. "Everyone is anxious to see you."

"Really," she asked, "They aren't upset with me?"

"Not at all, they are happy to have you back, if that's what you are."

"If you will forgive me I would want nothing else but to be back with my family."

"There is nothing to forgive, now let's go see everyone."

"Wait, how did you get here without us hearing your approach?" she looked confused.

"That is a long story and I will explain later, right now you have a niece to say happy birthday to." I grabbed her hand and lead her to the house with Jeremy following close behind. I could not wait for my family to be whole once and for all.

When we cleared the trees everyone was looking in our direction. As soon as Tanya saw Kate she darted from my side and they reunited. "Tanya, I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried. I didn't want to lose another sister."

"I'm so sorry, I will never leave again," she cried tearless sobs into Kate's shoulder and Garrett threw his arms around the both of them. Eleazar and Carmen joined in their embrace.

"This is Jeremy," I said to Edward and everyone else who wasn't busy reacquainting. Everyone introduced themselves and he commented on Edward's hair: I think they are going to be great friends.

Tanya told us about her journey through Malaysia and the Philippines and how she ran into Jeremy. He worked at a little shop in Cebu City where she went to update her clothes. He has never tasted human blood, and he lives off the sea animals or anything else he can get his hands on. He was definitely going to fit in perfectly here with all of us "vegetarians."

We filled them in on what happened while Tanya was gone. Everything; when Jacob almost drowned, how Nessie and Jacob got together and were now engaged, the houses, the twins, Zaynn, the kidnapping and the fight, everything. We didn't leave anything out because we wanted it to be like she never left and like Jeremy has always been here. After they knew everything and we heard their whole story the Denali's went home so Jeremy could see where he would be living for the next few 100 years.

This town was not very populated, actually no one lived in the Denali wilderness except us, so it wasn't something we had to worry about. I grabbed Edward's hand and we darted off into the woods: The woods that held no danger, no secrets, and no authority at all. As the wind blew by us the song of freedom rang high in my ears.

Edward picked me up in his arms and continued to run; we were headed nowhere in particular and that was the beauty of it. The thrill of running has been long forgotten for the last year, so many hurdles we have jumped and here we still are. I watched Edward run; I haven't done that in what seems like centuries. He was in his zone, running, that's what always gave him peace and serenity. If he didn't have running, well he wouldn't be the Edward that I love today; unconditionally, irrevocably and completely.

We came to the meadow and he slowed to a walk. I looked up as the Aurora Borealis shown bright in the Alaskan Sky. It wasn't the crimson Aurora we saw the night we fought to carry on our survival; it was all the colors I have ever seen it. Green, orange, red even a little purple was mixed in there and that wasn't something you saw often.

"Look…it's beautiful," I told Edward as he stood on our rock holding me as close to him as inhumanly possible and I basked in it.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you Bella," his eyes were scorching and the electricity crackled in the air between us. "That doesn't compare to what I see every day when I look at you." His lips came crashing into mine and the electricity became more like magnets to metal, swarming between us.

He caressed my hair and my back with the palm of his sexy firm hands while our bodies formed as one. Our breathing was on point as we embraced each other, something about this time promised a next. This kiss was unhurried, we didn't have to rush. There was going to be a tomorrow, there will be a next week and this wasn't going to be the last kiss we may never have. This kiss was the first of freedom, the first of the beginning and the first kiss of forever.

* * *

Wow, what a wild ride our dear friends the Cullens have been on. Now they can really start their lives...

The epi will be in Renesmee's POV I know, I know but it sets it up for the follow up story, which I haven't decided who's POV that will be in, one, two, three I don't know. It really all depends on where I take it. If some people leave, (Leah, Zaynn, Liora, Aviva, Seth, Embry, Jake, Nessie) then it will be in multiple because I want to include everyone....Including Renee....

I have posted banners for all of my fanfics along with book covers and award banners. Please check them out, there are 5 awards CA has won, thanks to all of you...

**Please for everything that is wholly...leave me your thoughts, concerns, curse words and complements.**


	33. Epilogue: Four Years Later

**EPILOGUE: FOUR YEARS LATER **

_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen **_

I WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF A FULL LENGTH MIRROR, TURNING AND blinking at the reflection. The girl in the mirror was different, she was older; full grown and beautiful beyond words. Her hair flowing in ringlets down her back, half of it pulled up into a jostled pile atop her head. Her skin was milky smooth with a hint of lavender and orchid; a light pink permanently etched on her cheeks.

She was anxious, nervous and excited beyond words, it showed in her smile, her stance and her blinking eyes. Today was a day to remember, to celebrate and for everyone to gather together again under much more contented conditions. Today is the day the girl in the mirror becomes Mrs. Jacob Black.

Today is my wedding day.

After my second birthday and after Jake proposed to me we decided to wait until after I was fully grown into my adult form to get married. That day was three months ago. Alice has been hard at work planning and sending out invitations to all of our friends and family. I didn't have much to do with it, I didn't care if it was just Jake and I; but Alice had other plans.

My mom was here with me, helping me get ready along with Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice. Alice was makeup, Rose hair, and mom was emotional support. I need them all because I had no idea what I was doing when it came to this. I was a mess. I couldn't wait to marry Jake, but it didn't stop the butterflies in my stomach or the lump in my throat from forming.

"Ness, will you stop tapping you foot." Aunt Alice demanded pushing down on my knee. "It's moving your entire body." "I'm sorry, I can't help it I'm nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about?" Mom asked kneeling down to my level. "You have been looking forward to this for years."

"I know I have and that's the point. It's all finally happening." I'm going to be Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. Yes I decided to keep my last name, it means a lot to me and I'm very proud of it.

"That is who you were destined to be Nessie," mom cooed still at eye level. "Be excited." She joked.

"I am excited," I barked and crossed my arms, crumpling the front of my dress.

"Watch the dress," Alice nearly shrieked holding the eyeliner in one hand and the eye shadow in another.

"Sorry," I dropped my arms to my side and they all continued to make me perfect for the occasion. The only thing missing was my grandmothers. Yes, grandmothers, as in Esme and Renée.

My parents tried to keep our secret from Nana Renée but she was adamant about seeing mom. They talked on the phone all the time and Nana would always try and get her to come see her. Finally she was feed up with mom always saying no and coming up with excuses to why she couldn't. She was coming to Denali, period. She left that day, fed up with the lies and determined to find out the truth. She knew her daughter all too well.

When she first saw her she was confused, as we knew and were expecting her to be. She didn't think it possible for mom not to change at all since the last time she saw her, which in a way, she was right. For a human it would be impossible, but for our kind the impossible is a totally different concept. Forever 17; every woman's dream and every vampire's judgment. Mom explained everything to her and to everyone's complete and utter surprise she took it better than grandpa Charlie did.

My third birthday was the first birthday Renée attended and it was the second best birthday ever. Nothing could top my second but it was close. My whole family was together, Nana Renée and Phil were now included.

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were at the airport waiting for them to arrive; they decided flying was more their style than blinking. They had done it once but it was not a good experience.

"Guests are arriving," Jasper said through the door. "I need you Alice," he sounded desperate.

"Okay Ness, I'll be back up before your entrance to touch you up." She ran the brush over my cheeks one last time, looked at me closely then started toward the door."Oh, no heavy crying you guys, I worked hard on her face," she slipped out the door.

I could hear the guests downstairs and my heart started to race when I finally heard Jake's beating heart. I would recognize his beat anywhere.

My dad, grandpa, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Em and the whole pack took him out last night for their idea of a bachelor party. When I heard they were throwing him one I was a little skeptical until mom explained to me how it would play out. Hunting, fighting, wrestling and of course some alcohol would be involved when it came to the wolves.

We are all of age now, well thanks to Zach. He helped us get all the documents we needed for this day to happen, getting Uncle Em a license to wed included.

"Jake's back," I said as I rose from the seat I had been sitting in all morning.

"Ness, you cannot move," Rose whaled when I yanked my hair from her hands. "Doing your hair takes time and perseverance, you moving does not make things easier."

"I want to see him," I knew they wouldn't let me but I had to try. My whole body gravitated toward him, it was the pull of his scent and it filled me like a meadow full of flowers. It was his soul; I could taste it, the atoms in his blood just by pure sense of it.

"Uh, uh! No way. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony." Mom chided.

"Oh please, I'm his imprint; silly superstitions do not affect us in the least," I disputed with confidence.

"That's very true but you are doing this the old fashion way, the way it is supposed to be done. That's way I did it, your grandma Esme, Alice, Rose and your Nana Renée did it.

"Fine," I wasn't going to win this argument so I sat back down, shut my mouth and let the primping commence.

Two long, very painful hours later I was ready. Nana Renée arrived with Grandma Esme and I could hear them coming up the stairs. As soon as the door came open I was out of the bathroom and standing in front of Nana in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa, Ness you scared the bejesus out of me," she sighed then smiled. "Wow; are you sure you're only six? You look stunning."

We laughed, "I missed you Nana." She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. It was so nice to have humans in my life to keep me humane, who knows how I would be if I was only surrounded by immortals.

"How was your flight?" Mom asked as they embraced.

"A lot better than the last one," she joked. Last time Liora and Aviva brought them and they ended up flying home.

Esme came in after her and ohh'd and ahh'd at my appearance, just like everyone else did. I wasn't uncomfortable in the least; I just wanted to get it all over with. Jake and I didn't need some certificate to prove to the world that we loved each other, but it's what we are going to do.

Alice finally came up stairs to touch me up, even though I didn't need it, and dad came up with her.

"Nessie, you look so beautiful," My dad commented when he saw me. "I cannot believe how much you have grown."

"Stop with the gushy stuff dad, Alice just touched me up." I had already been through so many reactions; I wasn't ready to take dads too.

"Okay Nessie, we will see you downstairs." Mom kissed my head along with everyone else. Talk about your over dramatics.

Dad cleared his throat, "It looks like this is it. You aren't my little girl anymore." He took my shoulders in his hands and looked at my all white figure. "You have grown into a stunning young lady and I could not be prouder of you." He hugged me then and I felt the tears forming, threatening to ruin what Alice worked so hard to achieve. "I never imagined I would be someone's father, at least after the change I knew it was impossible. I never gave it a thought…you are truly a miracle." I think he would have crying right along with me if he were able.

"I love you daddy," I crushed myself to him in a hurry to show him that I would always be his little girl now and forever. "I love you Renesmee," he kissed the top of my head. "Now, are you ready to become Mrs. Jacob Black?"

"Cullen Black," I reminded him and I saw that little twinkle in his eye, the same way I did when I first told him I was keeping the family name.

"Right," he put his arm out for me to take it and I reached onto the table next to the door and grabbed my bouquet: This was it.

I held my breath as we stepped out the door and into the hallway. The stairs led right down to the altar, where Uncle Em stood, ready to marry us. White Lace and roses were hung all along the stair case and white rose pedals were strewn about all over the place. There were white chairs placed in rows along both sides of the stairs, all full of our family and close friends.

The scent of Jasmine and Lilac fragrances was abundant in the air and the beautiful Harmony being played drifted off into its Cadence when I emerged at the top of the stairs. On its cue, everyone looked up at me from their seats, 30 pairs of eyes all looking back at me…but I only saw one. Jake was standing at the altar in an all black very ravishing suite. He was looking at me with the most surprised look in his eyes I have ever seen. He probably thought I looked like such a girl, but it looked like he liked it.

Wagner's Bridal Chorus eliminated from the piano and we took our first step down the stairs, down to the altar and toward my future. Dad was holding my arm tight as we made our way to the ground level. I saw mom standing next to Alice, and Nana. Rose and Esme were there, too and Nana was crying.

Grandpa Charlie was standing opposite them along with Grandpa Carlisle, Phil, Jasper, Seth and Billy. Liora, Aviva and Leah were my bridesmaids and they were standing up front. Zaynn was Jake's best man and Paul, Quil and Embry were his groomsmen, they were also standing up front. The sun light was coming though the big bay windows that framed the opened double doors. It was like a beautiful painting and I could not have imagined a more ideal moment.

We arrived at the altar and dad took my hand in his and placed in Jake's symbolizing that he was giving me to him: Hence, giving away the bride. They exchanged a silent one-way conversation and my dad hugged him before joining the others.

Jake's hand held tightly onto mine while we made our way to Uncle Em. He was smiling blissfully because he was thrilled he would be the one to marry us. I would have thrown the mother of hissy fits if we had to be married by some random minister.

We stood face to face, hand in hand and began the ceremony. Uncle Em read the word that have been said for centuries and will continue to be said for centuries to come. When it came time to say our vows we had our own to pronounce. It made the butterflies stir inside of me but thankfully, Jake was going first.

"I didn't rehearse anything because what I feel for you can only come naturally," he was choking back tears; I could hear it in his voice as he spoke. "My heart is pounding, my hands are sweaty and I feel like I am going to combust from all the way I feel when you are close to me. Those are the ways in which you influence my being, and that is what I love about you. I love everything about you and I have been waiting six years to stand here beside you. I love you Renesmee Carlie and I cannot wait to spend an eternity next to you."

His eyes never left mine and he said it without hesitation, he said what came from his heart and I cherished every second of it. A tear fell down my cheek and Uncle Em said it was my turn to go.

"Jake," I was fighting back the tears, smiling widely to try and cover it up. "Jacob," I chuckled lightly. "I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You have been my best friend and my right hand man from the beginning. Every memory I have has you in it. You are always there for me when I need you the most. You make me laugh and you always do the sweetest things to show me how much you care." By this point I was crying and there was no avoiding it anymore.

"The way I feel when you are next to me cannot be explained in words. I get all happy and my body starts to tingle and that's just when I see you. When you touch is something else entirely which I won't say it here." Everyone laughed lightly, "And I have been waiting for six years too, so let's get on with it." I sucked back the tears and smiled at Jake who mouthed I love you.

"Do you Jacob Black; take Renesmee Cullen to be your wife?" Uncle Em asked.

"Forever," Jake replied.

"And do you, Renesmee Cullen; take Jacob Black to be your husband?"

"Always," I replied.

"You may kiss the bride," he bellowed in his baritone voice.

* * *

Wow, 7 months of writing and there is the end. That is so crazy to me. I never would have thought I would write a 500 page story. Never and I just finished one and working on another.

It has been a fun ride y'all and I'm so glad you held on with me. The epi was short I know...the preface to the follow up story should be posted and you can find it on my page...

Please leave me your thoughts on if I should continue it.

It's going to be different and I hope you will all follow me there.

Thanks,

ak

**Please leave me your thoughts**---_for the last time on this story_!!!! (*tear*)


End file.
